<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Love Is Your Hunger, Eat Me by Exceeding</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130192">If Love Is Your Hunger, Eat Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exceeding/pseuds/Exceeding'>Exceeding</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arguments, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkwardness, Bad Jokes, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bottom Kim Kibum | Key, Bottom Lee Taemin, Comedy, Conflict, Confrontation, Corruption, Crying, Dark, Death, Delusions, Doctor/Patient, Dubious Consent, Exes, F/M, Fairies, Family Drama, Fights, First Impressions, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Gay, Healing, Hearing Voices, Horniness, I Attempted Straight Smut For Y'all, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Innuendo, Jonghyun - Freeform, Key, Kidnapping, Kissing, Licking, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Long-Term Relationship(s), Lost Memories, Love, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Murder, Mushy, Mystery, Non-Consensual Haircuts, OC characters, OT5, Onew - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Plot, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Protectiveness, Reference of Beastiality, Romance, Royalty, SHINee - Freeform, SHINee 5, Sassy, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Themes, Sexy Times, Slow Burn, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Swearing, Taesun - Freeform, Teasing, Tickle Fights, Undressing, Vampire Diaries References, Violence, War, Wedding, Witches, Yaoi, church, hyunmin, jongkey - Freeform, jongtae - Freeform, minho - Freeform, minkey, spit, taemin - Freeform, vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>171,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exceeding/pseuds/Exceeding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a crazy twist of a supernatural fate, Taemin wakes up to a man named Jonghyun who had saved him.</p><p>Although at first, he's not calm, that quickly changes when he realises just what has happened to him...</p><p>Yet surprisingly Jonghyun seems to know a lot more about Taemin than the boy knows himself.</p><p>As events unfold, buried secrets are brought to the surface, and memories are recollected...</p><p>The characters in this story will have to find a way to all be happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Lee Jinki | Onew/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Saviour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He collapsed onto the gritted concrete alleyway floor as he gasped for air. His fingers traced his neck and he felt something slide down them to his palms and dropping to his wrists. </p><p>Blood. </p><p>Red, thick, blood. Pouring from two holes deep inside his soft neck. </p><p>A burning pain surged through the veins of the young man. He wanted to scratch and tear at his throat until it stopped hurting but he couldn't move as an unbearable heat began to consume him.</p><p>“...Please... someone... help me.”</p><p>The words fell from his lips.</p><p>He breathed in raggedly and felt his eyes sting.</p><p>Rain splattered down, aiding the crimson blood to spill out of his neck even more so.</p><p>A copper musk invaded his nose and he choked out a small cry of desperation. </p><p>The sounds of someone approaching him were inaudible as the rain smashed against the grains of cobble and broken bricks in this dark dirty alleyway. His now extremely pale arm reached out for anything...anyone... To help stop this skin tearing pain.</p><p>Salted drops escaped the bounds of the boy's long eyelashes, slithering down to the small stream of water collecting - where they would wash away just like his life... </p><p> </p><p>“I can help you.” </p><p> </p><p>A deep voice swam through the boy's body as he heard someone above him.</p><p>He tried to move and shift upwards to lift his head, but the pain made him fall back to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't struggle, what's your name? You're in safe hands."</p><p>The deep voice that mixed with kindness assured.</p><p>The boy felt his body give up in trying to move, and he let his head rest in the small red coloured murky puddle forming around him.</p><p>He closed his eyes to finally leave this life, but not before passing and whispering almost incoherently...</p><p>“Tae… Taemin.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Upon opening his eyes and seeing a bright light Taemin felt pain still sizzle through him, he cursed and tried to sit up. If this was Heaven it wasn’t amusing. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re awake.”</p><p> </p><p>A voice he seemed to know so well said sounding cautious yet joyful. Taemin snapped his head across the room he seemed to suddenly be in…</p><p>His head was still fuzzy.</p><p>There sat a man with dark auburn hair and a timid smile across his lips.</p><p>“Who the fuck are you, and where am I?”</p><p>The man’s face dropped in shock and he put his closed hand to his mouth and cleared his throat.</p><p>“I’m Jonghyun - a doctor. I saved you two nights ago.”</p><p><em>Two</em>? Taemin thought in his already clouded head.</p><p>“What do you mean by, you saved me?” he ran a hand through his creamy honey coloured hair only to wince in pain as he felt his neck and chest burn.</p><p>“Don’t move too much. Here, take this.” the man now known as Jonghyun said as he hastily handed the younger man a small plastic cup filled with a green fluid. “This is?” Taemin asked as he turned to face the other way.</p><p>His wandering attention was captured as he glanced into the hanging mirror on the plain white wall on the other end of the room and saw the two indents in his neck with blotches of irritated skin and claw marks. His eyes widened. </p><p>Jonghyun began to answer his question, “It’s pain relief. I know it hurts, but I’ve done the best I could-”</p><p>The cup was thrown down and cracked against the floor, the liquid dribbled and seeped out of the cracks. </p><p>“What the fuck happened to me?!” Taemin yelled running over to Jonghyun with such speed he didn’t know he even had - he felt strange.</p><p>His heart pounded in his chest as he frantically scanned the man below him for answers.</p><p>Sorrowful brown eyes peered back into his own causing Taemin to pull his own head back. The doctor slowly placed a hand on Taemin’s small shoulder.</p><p>The boy felt anger boil through him and he gripped the shirt collar around Jonghyun’s neck pulling him closer in intimidation, but he didn’t twitch or show any fear. <br/>
Taemin knew he was not himself anymore but this man seemed to know that already. </p><p>The doctor just looked straight past the mask and into the boy underneath who was frightened and scared about the situation.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>He whispered, and Taemin slowly released his strong grip that had torn Jonghyun’s collar slightly and popped a few buttons, they danced as they hit the ground creating a small tapping in the silence between them.</p><p>Taemin swallowed hard, causing his throat to thump in a sharp pain. He hissed and went to place his hand against the wounds and scratches to somehow soothe them.</p><p>“Don’t!” Jonghyun pleaded and leant across to a creamy white desk with another cup filled with the same liquid. </p><p>He pushed it into Taemin’s palm, “It will help much more than you agitating it, trust me.”</p><p>Hearing the kindness and pleading within this man’s voice that Taemin hardly knew, he felt like this doctor knew whatever he was on about and obeyed him as he slowly drank the smooth liquid. It ran down his throat, he felt it cooling the fiery burn that was threatening to rise again and cause him horrendous pain. He wiped his dry lips a little with his sleeve. </p><p>Jonghyun smiled slightly and stood up, “If you’d like a shower to change your clothes please tell me and I can put a protective wrapping around your neck.” </p><p>Taemin glanced down at his clothes and noticed he wasn’t wearing what he had before he passed out what felt like was a few minutes ago but had come to learn it was, in fact, two nights ago.</p><p>He felt his head swim in dizziness as he tried to remember anything prior to falling in the alleyway and waking up in this white room with this doctor. </p><p>“Jonghyun… Can you tell me what happened to me?” Taemin asked calmly this time shuddering in fear of not knowing anything.</p><p>Jonghyun pursed his lips in thought, of course, Taemin had the right to know and he knew that, but was it the right time?</p><p>“Taemin…” the doctor said causing Taemin to turn to him sternly, his body freezing in horror.</p><p>“How did you know that was my name…” he whispered, his body shaking more violently.</p><p>Jonghyun felt himself step closer instinctively in an urge to comfort him.</p><p>“You told me when I found you, in the alleyway. I couldn’t leave you there, I had to help you,” he said truthfully.</p><p>“Am I going to turn into a monster?” Taemin asked unable to hold back the stream of tears spilling down his soft cheeks, he rose his hand to trace it against the two punctures in his neck but was halted by Jonghyun’s voice.</p><p>“N-No. Taemin, no. Vampires are not monsters, but the ones who did this to you are-”</p><p>Taemin snapped. “So I am going to turn into one?!” he glared at Jonghyun, eyes wet, his mouth ajar breathing heavily and let his hand drop away from his damaged neck.</p><p>Jonghyun’s brows knotted. “Not exactly,” he said stepping even closer to assure the younger he was not afraid of him. </p><p>Jonghyun sat on the small bed that Taemin was occupying as he slept earlier, he patted the soft plastic sponge material and Taemin slowly perched himself down next to the doctor. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jonghyun explained to Taemin that he must have been attacked by a vampire. Without Taemin retaining any information if it was, in fact, a single attacker or more, the gender or what they looked like it was harder to answer the questions of who what where why and how. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How? That was easy, a vampire had sunken it’s sharp bloodthirsty canines into Taemin and injecting their own bodily venom inside of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why? Possibly in an attempt to change him into a vampire probably for various reasons. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where? Jonghyun had found Taemin in the alleyway but that didn’t necessarily mean that’s where the attack happened…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What? The what is, Taemin was unfortunately attacked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who? That was unknown.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not a full vampire, you’re classed as what some would call a half-blood,” Jonghyun said as Taemin swung his legs a little, he seemed calmer now.</p><p>Then again his whole DNA was probably changing inside of him to accompany for his changing reconstruction which was what most likely caused him to be so full of anger, well, aside from the obvious confusion. </p><p>“What is a half-blood?” Taemin asked as he watched Jonghyun frown and twist his lips thinking of ways to answer the question.</p><p>“It’s as it sounds. Half. You’ll be half vampire, mostly because I saved you, but I was too late and the venom from whoever did this to you had started to transform your dying body.”</p><p>Taemin looked at his feet and stopped swinging them.</p><p>“I’m dead?” he asked in a painful tone of fright.</p><p>The doctor sighed. “No… But you would have died and come back as a vampire - someone wanted to transform you or else you would have died from that amount of blood loss. They punctured an artery…” Jonghyun paused for a moment and glanced to Taemin’s neck. “...they must have been either too reckless or they wanted you to suffer.” </p><p>Jonghyun continued to stare quietly in silence...</p><p>Taemin went to touch his own neck as he felt the doctor’s eyes burning into his skin.</p><p>A wide hand grabbed Taemin’s.</p><p>“Don’t touch it.” </p><p>“S-Sorry, it makes me self-conscious when I think about it, which isn’t hard to do!” Taemin timidly chuckled a little.</p><p>“I understand.” the doctor said with a small accepting smile as he released Taemin’s smaller hand. </p><p>It wasn’t cold which was a good sign of Taemin being more human than actual vampire but it wouldn’t stop him possibly thirsting for blood and all of the other things that come with this blessing and curse of being, well in Taemin’s case; a semi-undead creature. </p><p>“I think I will take up your offer,” Taemin said placing his feet on the floor and standing up.</p><p>Jonghyun breathed in and stood up too. “You’d like a shower?” he asked gently - already at his desk searching through the drawers for bandages.</p><p>Taemin turned to Jonghyun and nodded slowly, “If that’s okay.”</p><p>Jonghyun didn’t turn around to see Taemin nod but the younger didn’t mind, he owed him a lot so he’d not get petty over him not bothering to turn around.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Maybe he can’t look at me, he knows I’m going to turn into'-</em>
</p><p><br/>
“Here,” Jonghyun said with a bright grin as he stepped over to Taemin in this room that which felt much smaller compared to when he first woke up in it.</p><p>Taemin stepped back a little now only noticing their proximity before on the bed, sat side by side with someone he hardly knew.</p><p>In his life before this, if he could remember more, Taemin was sure he wouldn’t be so easily convinced - but he was desperate to know what was happening to him and this man in front of him knew.</p><p>“It won’t hurt. I promise.” Jonghyun said in a kind professional tone that made Taemin feel like a small child at a doctor’s surgery scared to have an injection.</p><p>“R-Right.” he said quietly swallowing nervously as he stayed put. </p><p>Jonghyun stepped closer, he was a tiny bit annoyed that this boy was clearly younger than him but he was taller.</p><p>
  <em>'Stop thinking about silly things, there’s more important stuff going on. You have to help him - stupid!' </em>
</p><p>He focused on the clear plastic-like bandage and slowly wrapped it around Taemin’s neck. He felt Taemin’s pulse going wild and he smiled glad he still had these human attributes.</p><p>“I won’t hurt you,” Jonghyun said with a little frown as he carefully tore the excess material and rubbed his thumb down the covered skin to seal the protective layer so Taemin could shower. He was clearly finished but he stood there with his thumb still lingering. </p><p>“Jonghyun?” Taemin questioned noticing the bandage was done himself. </p><p>“Sorry. Shower, right?” the shorter man said hiding his face behind his palm, he turned on his heels and walked to the pair of double doors. “It’s this way,” he said and Taemin hastily followed not wanting to be away from him - he didn’t know who he could trust, his mind was scrambled, but he knew for some reason that he could trust this doctor.</p><p>As they silently walked through a hallway Taemin noticed he was in an actual house. He assumed because of that room it was at least a medical station or something.</p><p>There were paintings across the plain magnolia walls and photos of awarded certificates, he quickly read the details to find out these were Jonghyun’s.</p><p>Well, at least he was a qualified doctor. </p><p>“Sorry that it’s a long walk,” Jonghyun said as he strode on in front guiding the stranger through the house.</p><p>“It’s fine… Hey, do you live here?” Taemin wondered as they passed several closed doors.</p><p>A small amused hum escaped the doctor’s lips, “I do.” he replied causing Taemin to suddenly feel warm.</p><p>“On your own?” the younger asked pressing for more information, there was no way this large house equivalent to a mansion in size only contained this one man. </p><p>Jonghyun stopped walking almost making Taemin’s nose poke his back, he turned to the side slightly and opened his mouth. Taemin waited, feeling the tension grow.</p><p>What was this feeling of regret? Maybe he shouldn’t have asked... </p><p>Jonghyun directed his gaze towards a door. “T-This can be your room, it has a shower inside. There are towels and new clothes that were donated for patients a few years ago - some should fit you…”</p><p>Taemin bit his lip and traced his finger on the bandage around his neck.</p><p>“Jonghyun, I’m sorry.”</p><p>His words made the doctor tense up even more.</p><p>“...This room here is the kitchen. When you’re done I’ll meet you in there with food ready. If you need anything then just shout me, I’ll hear you.”</p><p>With that he shuffled off steadily into the room he said was the kitchen.</p><p>Taemin watched as the doctor tried to keep his composure in front of him, the light in the room flickered on and Taemin slowly stepped into the room Jonghyun said would be his - not wanting to be a burden and make that awkward moment any worse. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone!<br/>So this is my first attempt at a supernatural fanfiction, and focusing on vampires.<br/>It's been going for a few years, but I'm uploading it here! Can you believe this started in 2016?!</p><p>I hope you enjoy it, and please let me know if I need to add warnings or tags.</p><p>Please remember this is a fanfiction and not real life ^^;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As Taemin discovered the light switch in his own room, it lit up brightening it in a warm light. He closed the door behind him and slumped down against it.</p><p>Thoughts instantly swam into his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Why was Jonghyun so tense? Did that mean he did live alone? If so, why? Why did he brush it off, it’s not hard to answer…' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taemin glanced up towards a wooden wardrobe most likely filled with the clothes Jonghyun was talking about. He frowned and stood up slowly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Why were there no other patients?' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clearly, if Jonghyun was a doctor it wouldn’t just be Taemin who needed him. </p><p>He sighed and ignored all of these thoughts and questions, for now, he opened the wardrobe and just took out a milky brown jumper and a pair of jeans that were around his size.</p><p>He took a belt out just in case with underwear and placed the selection onto the bed. The bed was king size and had pale blue satin sheets and coverings. Taemin thought he was in a palace…</p><p>He itched his shoulder and his hand brushed against the bandage Jonghyun had wrapped around his neck. He closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I won’t hurt you,” Jonghyun said to him as he then finished putting the bandage around his neck and rubbed his thumb down the covered skin to keep it in place. Jonghyun was clearly finished but he stood there with his thumb still lingering. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Taemin felt a small blush tingle and draw to his cheeks from the feeling...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dismissing the confusing memory Taemin looked across the room to a door which must have lead to the bathroom. He entered quickly to hurry up and not make Jonghyun have to wait for him longer than needed.</p><p>He wanted to apologise. </p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Despite how awkward it was with the situation back there, Jonghyun proceeding to make something for the young half-blood in his home.</p><p>“Why do the younger ones ask all of the questions?” he mumbled quietly to himself and looked to the bedroom door viewable from the kitchen unsure whether or not Taemin had developed an acute sense of hearing.</p><p>He sighed and sat down on a stool as he placed the cabbage pieces he had just chopped up into a dish full of seasoning. His hand rested under his chin, his elbow held the weight and pressed down onto the polished kitchen counter beside him. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The water ran down Taemin’s bare skin and he instantly was covered in goosebumps. What even was this temperature?!</p><p>He looked at the small dial, one portion was red and the other was blue. Did blue mean cold?</p><p>The dial was pointing a quarter through the red side. (Which a normal person would find a suitable temperature).</p><p>He shook his head in disbelief that anyone would have a shower so cold!</p><p>He twisted the dial up hastily so he could get warm and stop a cold from being caught. He paused as the water grew in temperature…</p><p>Could he even catch a cold?</p><p>Did he perhaps have super vampire powers that made colds not possible?</p><p>He’d have to ask Jonghyun, he thought with a small smile. There was a lot to be told about his vampirism, but if this doctor wanted him to rest and get comfy in this house before they discussed all of these things that would change Taemin, then he wouldn’t push it. </p><p>The water ran down his body, a pleasant warmth caressing his curves and lines. Steam filled the shower and pressed against the glass and cooled the water drops running down to accumulate with the rest of the fluids.</p><p>He moaned loudly from the luscious heat raining down on him and quickly covered his mouth, his cheeks crimson and his heart beating.</p><p>
  <em>'Why the hell am I moaning from a shower?! What if Jonghyun heard you, idiot!'</em>
</p><p>The young half-vampire calmed down and turned the hot satisfying temperature down to avoid that happening again. He felt a pain down below and shot his head down.</p><p>“Nooo!” he screamed as basking in all of its’ glory was the male anatomy reproductive system - ready for action.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The doctor’s head shot up as he heard a piercing scream come from the direction of the hallway. He stood up and quickly rushed to Taemin’s door. The half-blood was the only other person in the house so it must have been him, this only panicked Jonghyun more.</p><p>He knocked on the door. “...Taemin?” he whispered in worry.</p><p>He shook his head, of course, Taemin won’t hear him if he snoops about the situation. He denied his manners, quickly opened the door and barged into the guest room he had set up for Taemin while he was sleeping a few days ago.</p><p>Glancing to the bed he saw a small pile of clothes, those that Taemin had on earlier and a set of new ones. He looked around more until he heard the water running from the ensuite.</p><p>What if he’s hurt in there…</p><p>Jonghyun’s mind was full of morbid thoughts as he panicked for this newly turned half-blood.</p><p>Vampires tended to be not themselves when first changing, Jong had witnessed it himself… They’re prone to not thinking straight and have no common sense.</p><p>Taemin probably stepped out of the shower and slipped on the wet floor. </p><p>He ventured to the ensuite door ready to open it when he heard a muffled noise come from inside.</p><p>“Taemin?” he said hoping the running water hadn’t made his voice inaudible to the younger male inside.</p><p>He didn’t just want to walk in and Taemin was completely fine… Plus, he could be naked and Jonghyun would hate himself if he embarrassed them both like that after he decided to take care of him.</p><p>He smiled at the thought of taking care of someone again…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“It’s fine.”  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“No, I’m really sorry I couldn’t control it-”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’m a doctor. I can deal with things like this.” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Thank you… Jonghyun.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jonghyun slowly breathed out and smiled a little.</p><p>Until he heard a loud growl come from the other side of the door in front of him. He quickly snapped out of his memory and leant closer.</p><p>“Taemin!?” he said again and went to reach for the door handle. </p><p> </p><p>“Fu- Ahh~” </p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun felt his breath get caught in his throat, he swallowed thickly and frowned in confusion.</p><p>He wasn’t…</p><p>“Oh god!” Taemin grunted, followed by a heated moan.</p><p>Jonghyun’s eyes widened.</p><p>He was.</p><p>The doctor’s hand began to shake and he retracted it from the door handle slowly. He stepped back but he could still hear the younger…</p><p>He felt his whole face burn as he turned away and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.</p><p>He leant against it, and let out a breath he was holding in.</p><p>“Calm down Jonghyun, what do you expect… It’s not like he was born yesterday, you know he’d do this regardless if you heard him or not.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I heard him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun almost bashed his head into the door frame to rid him of his memory.</p><p>He grabbed his shirt collar trying to let the air seep into cool himself down. </p><p>He felt a few buttons missing and rose a brow. Then he remembered Taemin had grabbed him causing his shirt to become damaged and torn.</p><p>He sighed and ventured back into the kitchen to focus on cooking and not what had just happened.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sliding to the base of the shower, Taemin groaned and had turned the heat back up as his hand glided up and down caressing his member.</p><p>He cringed not wanting to do this, he felt so guilty but the urge and lust overpowering him right now were not allowing him to stop.</p><p>He moaned loudly and threw his head back as he felt a sensation taking over him.</p><p>Panting heavily after release he bowed his head in shame that he couldn’t stop himself… The heat of the shower, it was just too good.</p><p>He sunk his head into his knees and breathed in and out heavily… <em>What’s happening to me</em>?</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Taemin approached the kitchen door unaware of the doctor’s uneasiness inside. </p><p>“Jonghyun?” he said quietly not wanted to startle the man.</p><p>Jonghyun’s eyes peeled from his noodles slowly boiling and placed down his pair of chopsticks glancing over to Taemin.</p><p>“I’m finished.” the younger said stepping into the room causing Jonghun to swallow quietly at his statement. </p><p>Jonghyun’s eyes landed on Taemin’s jumper - he couldn’t look him in the eye just yet. It was only around twenty minutes ago that that incident had happened.</p><p>“W-Was the bandage protecting you? I heard you… scream, so I was worried that the water might have-” </p><p>Taemin’s cheeks flushed knowing that scream was for other reasons. </p><p>“N-No it’s fine. It protected my neck.” </p><p>An awkward silence began to creep in…</p><p>Jonghyun cleared his throat. “Kimchi noodles,” he announced as he turned back and stirred the flavour-filled noodles on the kitchen stove.</p><p>Taemin knew before he said as the strong spicy aroma had already filled his nostrils back in the bedroom. </p><p>“They smell delicious… Really delicious.” Taemin said more expressive as he came closer to the steam puffing around the saucepan and he slowly licked his soft lips. </p><p>Jonghyun had leant back a little as the semi-vampire stared down at the flames, the steam and the spice emitting from the simple act of cooking.</p><p>He frowned and tried to make Taemin stand back a little. Sharp eyes darted towards the doctor and Jonghyun tensed a small amount in response.</p><p>Taemin’s eyes were dark with something Jonghyun couldn’t quite work out. </p><p>Snapping out of this, Taemin’s eyes shook in apology, “I don’t know what that was… In the shower the steam and heat made me feel strange too…”</p><p>Taemin looked to the side hoping Jonghyun didn’t guess what had happened in the shower.</p><p>The doctor sighed as he concluded everything. Taemin’s change had caused him to enjoy heat - which could vary in levels of responses.</p><p>He looked at the floor with a frown and Taemin grabbed his sleeve.</p><p>“I’m not going to go jumping into fires and things am I?” the half-vampire said, causing Jonghyun to smile widely.</p><p>“Of course not, a vampire’s instincts are to stay alive! You wouldn’t risk death over your… Um. Obsession.” he said quickly to not think about what happened in that room.</p><p>“Will I get more of these things... Obsessions?” Taemin asked wonderingly. Jonghyun shrugged with an unfortunate look from having no answer.</p><p>Taemin sighed, “Okay.”</p><p>Jonghyun smiled and then turned his back to Taemin and carried on with the quick dinner he was preparing. </p><p>“Oh!” Taemin squealed causing Jonghyun to almost spill the saucepan in surprise, a little of the sauce splashed onto his shirt sleeve and he sighed and turned to the younger male.</p><p>Taemin looked into Jonghyun’s eyes and began, “Sorry about earlier… Your life is your business, I understand. I shouldn’t ask questions without knowing you’d be comfortable to answer them.”</p><p>Jonghyun nodded his head, “I don’t mind. I choose to live alone that’s all.” </p><p>Taemin desperately wanted the answer why, but asking would make the doctor act strange again. He had to be careful, and with the chance that he might develop even more obsessions was another thing he had to be cautious of. </p><p>“Hey, maybe my question asking is an obsession.”</p><p> </p><p>With that Jonghyun couldn’t help but chuckle in a small fit of laughter, he tried to cover his open mouth his the side of one hand in embarrassment. Taemin blushed as he heard the melodic deep voice wash through him like a summer’s day. </p><p>Taemin suddenly covered his own mouth with his hands and stepped back. </p><p>He had just associated Jonghyun with warmth… With heat…</p><p>He scurried over to the other side of the large kitchen and sat on a black leather stool that allowed a perfect raised height to eat at the counters in front. </p><p>Taemin shook his head and awaited the meal - there was no way he could think like that. This man was a doctor, and he was taking care of him. Once he was all better, Taemin had no need to stay.</p><p>He wasn’t sure what he would do after he had fully transformed into what he would become, but he knew he didn’t want to be a burden to this kind-hearted man.</p><p>After what felt like hours for the young half-blood, Jonghyun made his way over to the dining counter placing down two bowls. </p><p>He sat down across from Taemin and picked up a pair of chopsticks that were situated at the side of their bowls. Taemin did the same almost imitating him to focus on something other than the fact he was practically thirsting for the kindness emitting from Jonghyun.</p><p>“I hope it still tastes nice to you.” the doctor said as he waited for Taemin to begin eating first.</p><p>Taemin smiled snapping out of his deep thoughts full of confusion.</p><p>“I love kimchi, why wouldn’t it taste- Oh…” he mumbled and looked down at the dark orange liquid encasing the soft noodles.</p><p>“This can be a test for you. If it’s completely disgusting then you know you’ve lost your human appetite, but if it’s nice - it’s still there.”</p><p>Taemin gulped at the doctor's words. “You mean… I wouldn’t like food anymore?” he yelped not wanting to think about all the hot spicy food he used to enjoy tasting bad.</p><p>“No you’d still enjoy food, you have to because you’re still half human, but it might not be as delicious as you remember. Well, that is only if your vampirism thirsts for-”</p><p>Taemin shook his head, “I don’t want to think about me drinking people's… Blood.” he finished with a cringed shudder.</p><p>He scooped up some of the noodles, the steam spiralling off of them fascinated him and he rammed it into his mouth and began to chew and eat it.</p><p>With a swallow, he grinned.</p><p>“Even a half vampire cannot disagree that kimchi noodles made by Jonghyun still taste amazing!” he cheered happily that he still enjoyed food and shovelled more and more into his mouth causing the liquid to dribble down his chin.</p><p>The doctor felt heat fill his cheeks at the youngers words and bright smile.</p><p>He began to eat himself and couldn’t help but smile too at his new found company. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin’s eyes snapped open as a writhing pain targeted his neck - a large soft antiseptic bandage was shielding it which the kind doctor had provided.</p><p>He clutched the pillow beside the one his head was resting on and dug his nails into it hoping to be able to withstand this burning.</p><p>He groaned as he felt it wasn’t just his wound anymore his whole throat and neck sizzled in a deep heat - a heat Taemin wasn’t fond of such as in the shower or the kimchi noodles.</p><p>He moved slightly causing the tears he didn’t know were present to trickle down his cheeks and hit the blue satin sheet making it darker in the areas where the teardrops soaked in.</p><p>He rammed the pillow in his hands against his face and screamed into it releasing some of his attention into screaming rather than feeling a hundred percent of this pain.</p><p>He panted heavily and dared not move, scared he’d trigger something else.</p><p>He didn’t want to call for Jonghyun, his room was down the hall from the one he was in - trying not to be too loud to wake him. He’d feel bad waking up the doctor just because he was in pain.</p><p>Suddenly the bedroom door opened allowing the light from the hallway to shine in. Jonghyun entered in his plain blue pyjamas - his eyes wide and sleepy.</p><p>“Taemin! I went to get a drink of water and heard you. You have to come to me no matter what when something like this happens-”</p><p>Taemin scowled mumbling into the pillow, “I’m fine. G-Go back to bed. Sorry that I disturbed you.”</p><p>The doctor sighed and entered the room regardless of this half-blood’s words. “Is it your wound?” he asked gently in concern.</p><p>Taemin would have laughed if he wasn’t in so much pain. “My wound, my throat, my whole body... It’s burning!” </p><p>Jonghyun came closer and tugged at the pillow which Taemin slowly let go of allowing him to place it onto the duvet.</p><p>He looked down to see the light shine on Taemin’s face, it was wet with tears.</p><p>The doctor quickly made his way to the door. “I’ll be back.” he said turning back.</p><p>“Hurry up!” Taemin yelled extremely angrily causing Jonghyun to flinch on his way out.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After Jonghyun had given Taemin some medicine like before and some others to stop the pain, the half-blood still ached for something burning deep within him but he didn’t say anything.</p><p>If Jonghyun had helped him the best he could then whatever else was going on was probably something vampires went through daily - he wasn’t entirely sure as he was human two days ago! </p><p>Jonghyun propped Taemin’s pillow back where it was and stood at the other side of the bed. Taemin slowly turned to him (noticing his pyjamas and smiling a little).</p><p>The doctor gently smiled back glad the half-blood was okay. </p><p>“I’m sorry I snapped before…” Taemin whispered realising he had used a mean tone while in pain.</p><p>“It’s ok-” Jonghyun started to say.</p><p>“No it isn’t!” Taemin barked.</p><p>Jonghyun kept quiet and the younger sighed sadly, “See? I… I did it again. I’m sorry.”</p><p>The doctor sighed a little too. </p><p>“Is there anything else you need?” Jonghyun asked.</p><p>Taemin’s eyes flickered away towards the window in the room, the light outside blocked by the heavy pale blue curtains.</p><p>“Do you like the moonlight?” </p><p>Taemin turned to Jonghyun and shook his head at the question. “I… I don’t know. I never use to notice it, but for some reason, I want to see…” he smiled at his awkward self.</p><p>The doctor made his way to the heavy drapery and pulled the curtains and blinds apart to let the mysterious light shine in, brightening the room in a beautiful mist.</p><p>The half-blood felt his chest tighten at the view of this perfect light. “It’s so white… So magical.” He grinned and he felt the burning pain cease while he drowned himself in this experience. </p><p>“Vampires adore the moon,” Jonghyun said slowly as he sat all the way at the end of the younger’s bed.</p><p>“...Why?” Taemin asked as his attention slowly drew to Jonghyun and his wide illuminated eyes that had turned green from the darkness stared into his.</p><p>Jonghyun looked away at the floor and stood up.</p><p>Taemin looked so… He mentally chuckled.</p><p>He looked so angelic.</p><p>Contrast to his actual true nature, but Jonghyun felt a warmth spread through him - and it scared him.</p><p>The last time he felt like this was too painful to remember…</p><p>He cleared his mind and turned back to Taemin who was still awaiting an answer.</p><p>“It’s generally werewolves that are associated with the moon, but a lot of supernatural creatures enjoy to bask in its light. I suppose it’s just… Pleasant.” </p><p>Taemin reached his hand outward into the light.</p><p>“How do you know so much about vampires?” he gave a suspicious glance. </p><p>Jonghyun left the room and quickly came back holding a somewhat large book. He patted the dust off and placed it near Taemin.</p><p>“Apparently this book was written by a Vampire, and it most likely contains answers to your questions. I don’t know everything,” he said covering his mouth with a hand hiding a small smile.</p><p>Taemin’s small hands reached for the book full of knowledge about half of his nature.</p><p>“Sleep. You can look at it in the morning, I promise.” the doctor said taking the book away and heading towards the open door.</p><p>“Only if we have kimchi noodles for breakfast.” the half-blood said with a pout.</p><p>The doctor felt his hands shake.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Sleep!” Jonghyun demanded as he laughed.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Only if you make breakfast tomorrow.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Of course.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Yay. Jonghyun always makes the best food!”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin had noticed Jonghyun was stood still and quiet for too long.</p><p>“Jonghyun?” he said scared of what he’d said and if it wasn’t something he shouldn’t have.</p><p>“Y-Yeah, sure. We can have them. Goodnight…” Jonghyun said exiting the room, and softly closing the door leaving the half-blood confused. </p><p>Taemin turned towards the light shining in once more and glanced out of the window. The moonlight wasn’t as beautiful without Jonghyun there to enjoy it with him…</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun slowly perched himself on his bed allowing his shorter legs to slightly dangle below. He breathed out heavily and groaned as he placed the book on the nightstand next to him - Taemin would want it in the morning.</p><p>The half-blood was resurrecting memories… Memories Jonghyun had carefully forgotten so he didn’t feel the pain of them.</p><p>He ran a hand through his messy light brown hair from earlier sleep and shuffled himself into his large bed - instantly snuggling into the left side glancing at the empty space to his right.</p><p>He placed his wide hand down on the sheet and closed his eyes to escape these thoughts.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun!” the half-blood squealed outside the doctor’s bedroom door causing his eyes to snap open.</p><p>He quickly scrambled out of his bed squinting at the sunlight peeking through the cracks of his blinds and made his way to the door.</p><p>Just as it opened Taemin ran in and rammed himself into him - clutching the doctor’s pyjama shirt desperately. </p><p>“T-Taemin?! What’s wrong?” </p><p>The younger sniffled and took shaky breaths. “T-There’s a m-man outside m-my window…”</p><p>The doctor went to reach his hand up to pat his head in comfort but he just placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“A man? But…”</p><p>The half-blood gripped Jonghyun’s back tighter catching the skin and causing the doctor to squint - wincing a small amount.</p><p>Jonghyun sucked in a painful breath and Taemin noticed how tight he was gripping the older and let go. </p><p>The doctor smiled gently in instant forgiveness. He then started to walk out of his room and down the hall.</p><p>Taemin followed cautiously behind him, he didn’t want Jonghyun to go alone but he was scared.</p><p>The doctor poked his head around the door frame out to Taemin’s window which wasn’t covered by the blinds as they were probably left open from last night. </p><p>Stood there was indeed a man, Jonghyun’s eyes widened.</p><p>There was no way… he sighed.</p><p>“It’s a vampire, Taemin.” he looked into the visitor's eyes.</p><p>Taemin feeling a little braver also poked his head into the room.</p><p>The creature outside was somewhat tall, his smile turned into a grin when his eyes met Taemin’s existence again.</p><p>Jonghyun stormed over to the thick glass window.</p><p>“What brings you here? The barrier was up-” </p><p>Taemin rushed to the doctor’s side just in case something were to happen.</p><p>“You have an interesting patient there, doctor.” the vampire on the outside growled in anger.</p><p>“What barrier?” the half-blood whispered to the older.</p><p>Jonghyun turned to Taemin and spoke to him while then turning back to the vampire.</p><p>“This place has a barrier to repel vampires from the outside, it seems this one risked it…” Taemin glanced over and saw the crazy looking vampire covered in blood with a missing arm… and leg.</p><p>He shut his eyes and stepped back.</p><p>“Why would you even have something like that! Look at him!” Taemin shuddered as he saw the missing limbs.</p><p>“Taemin.” Jonghyun said reaching his arm out to comfort him again - but the younger whacked it away.</p><p>The vampire outside let out an amused chuckle and tapped on the glass.</p><p>“Could you possibly let me in and fix me up? I mean no harm, I just wanted to meet the half-blood.”</p><p>The doctor shook his head, “I’m afraid I can’t allow that. Leave and get help somewhere else, or wait outside my house to die.” he said in annoyance.</p><p>“Jonghyun… You’re a doctor, you can help him.” </p><p>“Please…” the vampire said with a smile. Jonghyun knew it was clear Taemin would feel sympathy for this unwanted guest - it was partially his nature now.</p><p>Unless hated, vampires cared for one another even if it was the tiniest bit…  </p><p><br/>To Taemin, the vampire’s voice was a nice sound and Jonghyun’s right now, was not. He couldn’t believe a ‘doctor’ who was helping a half vampire would allow a full vampire to be left injured!</p><p>Taemin was technically a vampire too!</p><p>He frowned and attempted to open the window.</p><p>“Taemin don’t!” Jonghyun begged as he leant over to stop him. “He doesn’t need my help!” Jonghyun said raising his voice to make the younger listen, but Taemin shoved him away.</p><p>It seemed he was gaining inhuman strength and that’s what Jonghyun feared right now.</p><p>Out of all the times to be oh so wrong, Taemin had also gained strength to accompany his innocent mistake he was making.</p><p><br/>Jonghyun stood up again after widely blinking for a few seconds to process what just happened and then rushed back to the almost open window trying to shut it once more. Angry eyes snapped at him and he was forced back by a sudden forceful shove that sent him back into the wall. He let out a small cry but covered his mouth to silence it. </p><p>The vampire gripped the window, opened it wider and at an unmeasurable speed entered the room. His missing limbs instantly repaired themselves and he stretched.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Taemin asked in worry. He felt the vampirism radiate from this man and he almost wanted to latch onto it, the half-blood could feel the same side of him drawn to it. He smiled when the vampire nodded. </p><p>“I’m hungry,” the stranger said with a groan, his eyes flickering over to the doctor slumped against the wall.</p><p>The half-blood smiled. “Jonghyun makes really nice kimchi noodles-”</p><p>“Taemin…” Jonghyun wheezed out, panting in pain. Taemin was so innocent… He had no idea of what was going to happen… </p><p>The vampire seemed to flawlessly teleport right in front of the doctor, he grabbed Jonghyun’s pyjama shirt and yanked his entire body up against the wall with only one hand. </p><p>“Wait…” Taemin said worriedly.</p><p>Why was he yanking up Jonghyun?</p><p>“Do you taste as good as you look?” the vampire sneered as he licked his lips and pressed them against Jonghyun’s hot neck. He heavily breathed out, “I want to suck you dry!”</p><p>Jonghyun’s eyes widened as he gripped the strong vampire and pulled at his arm in an attempt to pry him off - but it was useless.</p><p>Vampires were much stronger than…</p><p>A doctor. </p><p>Taemin’s confusion stopped him from moving - he didn’t understand. The vampire was hungry? Why didn’t just come and eat?</p><p>Taemin could eat food… </p><p>Then he remembered he was a half-blood.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“No you’d still enjoy food, you have to because you’re still half human, but it might not be as delicious as you remember. Well, that is only if your vampirism thirsts for-”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I don’t want to think about me drinking peoples… Blood.” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The half-blood’s eyes widened and gasped as the vampire suddenly sank his sharp teeth into Jonghyun’s neck.</p><p>The doctor’s eyes widened and he let out piercing scream flooded with pain. His teeth were clenched and his entire body ran pale in a cold sweat.</p><p>The colour was slowly draining from him… </p><p>“Stop it!” Taemin yelled as the excess blood that couldn’t enter the vampire’s mouth fast enough trickled down Jonghyun’s body.</p><p>The vampire ripped open Jonghyun’s pyjama shirt to then lick up the blood running down his smooth skin. The vampire chuckled as a weak doctor almost slumped into his arms.</p><p>“Do you not want some, half-blood?” he asked slowly as he licked his lips.</p><p>Jonghyun’s eyes weakly looked up to Taemin. </p><p>“No!” Taemin yelled in disgust at the idea as he surged forward and ripped the vampire away from Jonghyun and punched him fiercely in the face.</p><p>Blood dripped from the vampire and Taemin just sneered and rammed him into the wall.</p><p>“You can’t tell me there’s not a burning inside of you craving it.” the vampire said with another annoying chuckle.</p><p>The half-blood stood back in shock. “T-That’s not what it is!” Taemin screamed - it was true he didn’t know what that burning sensation that wouldn’t go away was, but it didn’t mean it was him thirsting for blood!</p><p>No!</p><p>“<em>Oh, </em>it is.” the vampire said licking some blood out of the corner of his own mouth.</p><p>Taemin shuddered and turned to the doctor.</p><p>Jonghyun slowly collapsed. Taemin’s eyes widened as he saw him fall, his blood sinking into the soft carpet.</p><p>He growled and didn’t know where he knew how to… But he ripped off everybody part of the vampire in front of him who had caused harm to Jonghyun and crushed its existence under his feet.</p><p>He breathed out wildly and felt the air come out his nose in anger. </p><p>The half-blood then rushed over to Jonghyun heaved him up into his arms, closed the window angrily, and carried him out of the guest room where that bastard vampire’s remains were left to rot. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Carefully placing Jonghyun onto the bed he had woke him up from, Taemin tried to hold back the flood of tears escaping his eyes.</p><p>He had no idea what to do and Jonghyun only felt colder each minute.</p><p>His eyes were shut like he was asleep, but he was literally drained.</p><p>Blood still filled Taemin’s nostrils with the metallic scent and he was glad he hadn’t developed a taste for the stuff!</p><p>Well not yet. </p><p>He let out a choked cry as his hands shook.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Jonghyun!” he screamed as his whole body joined in with the shaking. “I’m sorry!” he shouted again placing his hand on the right side of the doctor and leaning down so his face was closer.</p><p>“Jonghyun, wake up…” he whispered as his tears dropped onto the motionless face beneath him. “I didn’t know… Please forgive me. I’d never hurt you! You’re taking care of me!” Taemin said desperately hoping Jonghyun would at least sit up and shout at him for being so stupid. He deserved it.</p><p>“You should have just left me in the alleyway and let me turn into a full vampire, at least then we wouldn’t have met - this wouldn’t have happened!” </p><p>“Don’t say that…” a voice beneath the half-blood said riddled with pain and sadness.</p><p>Taemin’s shut eyes snapped open and met Jonghyun’s. Taemin hugged him quickly causing the doctor to groan in pain.</p><p>“Hurts…” Jonghyun whispered scrunching up his face in an attempt to hide the pain. Taemin nodded in apology and sat up and pulled away a little only realising now how close he was.</p><p>“Maybe I can help, but I don’t know how…” Taemin said almost begging. If there was anything he could do he would do it.</p><p>“Next time… Don’t push me into a wall.” the doctor said with a dry chuckle but then wheezed a little.</p><p>Tears trickled down Jonghyun’s own cheeks and Taemin’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry!” Taemin whispered, gently stroking the doctor’s face with the back of his hand.</p><p>“None of it is your fault…” Jonghyun said swallowing slowly as he felt Taemin touching his face.</p><p>Jonghyun felt warm, and Taemin smiled slightly - he preferred a warm Jonghyun over a cold one.</p><p>The half-blood felt his own body grow warmer and a small heat burned in his cheeks. Jonghyun tried to move but he felt the pain and the burning gaze from above him stopping him in his tracks.</p><p>His eyes slowly travelled upwards and met Taemin’s face. Pink round cheeks, a smile sneaking up on his mouth and apologetic large brown eyes that were wet with sadness.</p><p>He sighed in defeat and smiled, unable to cover it up this time. </p><p>“Will you be okay?” Taemin asked quietly not wanting to break the beautiful silence between the two - but he had to ask.</p><p>The doctor’s smile dropped a little and Taemin was tempted to pull away from his hand, but the part of him that wanted to make sure Jonghyun was warm, the part of him that liked the warmth, wouldn’t allow him. </p><p>“I’ll be fine. He didn’t come to kill, he just wanted to eat.” Jonghyun said annoyed and then looked around the room.</p><p>Taemin felt anger and he tried not to show it as he clenched his jaw.</p><p>“I killed him.” he said a dark tone covering his voice.</p><p>The almost happy atmosphere that was creeping in shattered and Jonghyun’s eyes widened.</p><p>“K-Killed? You killed him?” </p><p>The half-blood just nodded, not showing a sign of regret. “He was hurting you! Drinking your blood…” Taemin defended his actions minutes later.</p><p>The doctor sighed, “You hurt me too, does that mean you deserve to die?”</p><p>Before Taemin could even contemplate the idea of him deserving anything bad Jonghyun grabbed the hand that was stroking his face before.</p><p>“The answer is no silly, why did you not reply straight away?!” he asked concerned.</p><p>Taemin was still sat above him and looked to the side shyly. “I didn’t mean to hurt you… But he did! He deserved it.” He said almost growling under his mumbling.</p><p>“Taemin-” Jonghyun said with a small giggle, but then closed one eye in pain.</p><p>“I was scared you’d die! I’d hate myself for the rest of my life - a life you had given me! I’d be like that guy, drinking people's blood like that, probably killing them if it wasn’t for you!” </p><p>A frown displayed on the doctor’s face and he looked into the half-blood’s eyes.</p><p>“He risked the barrier, vampires know beforehand that it’ll harm them if they try and get through it. He knew what he had come for and so did I - but it’s not your fault you did not. I couldn’t expect you too…” he sighed with annoyance that he didn’t tell Taemin about it straight away.</p><p>Taemin tilted his head slightly in a questioning way.</p><p>
  <em>'Did Jonghyun blame himself?' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it will be better if I leave here.” the half-blood said turning back to the doctor. “I can easily find someone who’s like me and they’ll look after me. I know I don’t know a lot but that vampire didn’t have any signs of wanting to harm me at all - that means they’ll look after me right?”</p><p>Jonghyun looked down. “That’s their nature, they care for their own and feed on humans and other living creatures.” </p><p>Taemin swallowed loudly.</p><p>Wasn’t Jonghyun even going to protest? </p><p>“I see. I can leave then, you’ve helped me enough and all I did was cause you injury. Of course, I’ll try and help you get better as much as I can before I go.” Taemin said climbing off of the doctor and standing up facing away from him not wanting to let the sadness show.</p><p>Jonghyun bit his lip and struggled but managed to sit up.</p><p>The idea of Taemin leaving was one he didn’t like.</p><p>He still didn’t know anything, he’d go out there and probably become one with bad company.</p><p>Being honest with himself, Jonghyun admitted he didn’t want Taemin to leave. From selfish reasons…</p><p>He didn’t know why but the youngers very existence made him feel things he didn’t want to and he was scared about those feelings last night.</p><p>But to see someone disappear from his life again… </p><p>“Don’t leave,” Jonghyun mumbled almost incoherently.</p><p>Taemin’s ears pricked up to the slight mumble. “Huh? I… I didn’t hear you.” the half-blood said confused walking back over to the doctor sat up in the bed.</p><p>“You sat up!” Taemin said happily with a smile.</p><p>A tear fell from Jonghyun’s right eye, “I want you to stay.”</p><p>Taemin felt the blood rush to his face as Jonghyun said those words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don’t cry Jonghyun. I don’t want to see you cry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to stay Taemin!” </p><p>“Jonghyun… You want me to stay?”</p><p>The doctor nodded, “Here. With me.” he squealed desperately, his chest jerked in pain from the force of the blow when he had hit the wall and his single tear grew into more.</p><p>He didn’t want to be alone.</p><p>Taemin blinked, “But…” he said not sure what to say. </p><p>“Don’t leave…” </p><p>Taemin grinned. “If it bothers you so much. I’ll stay, I just don’t want to cause any more trouble for you. I’m sorry again about earlier.” he said with a small bow. </p><p>“I don’t want to be alone,” Jonghyun said moving his hands to his face to hide it. </p><p>The half-blood almost ran over and hugged him. He wanted to let Jonghyun know he wouldn’t hurt him ever again.</p><p>To have this doctor break down into tears from Taemin deciding to leave… He couldn’t leave now.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“...I choose to live alone that’s all.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Can I ask you a question?” Taemin uttered.</p><p>Jonghyun sighed wiping his eyes from embarrassment, “Wha- What?”</p><p>The half-blood turned back around after pulling away from the hug.</p><p>“Why do you choose to live alone? If you’re lonely… I’m sure other people would live with you. Not that I won’t! After hearing you say that there’s no way I can leave.” </p><p>“I’m not lonely on my own… But I’d be lonely without you.” Jonghyun sniffled and reached for a tissue on the nightstand beside the bed knocking off a large object in the process.</p><p>Taemin couldn’t process what Jonghyun had just said until a large thud echoed through the room.</p><p>“Oh, the book.” the younger said coming over to pick it up with a smile. He picked it up and placed it on the duvet space across Jonghyun’s lap.</p><p>“I know I said the thing about the noodles, but can we look at it now?!” Taemin asked with a pout.</p><p>Jonghyun lifted his head up to look up at the half-blood in annoyance. He turned his head suddenly when he realised the proximity between the two again.</p><p>Taemin was leaning too close for Jonghyun to raise his head. A blush covered his wet cheeks as he cleared his throat.</p><p>“So indecisive.” he tried to tease to spark a conversation up by teasing the younger.</p><p>“You’re the indecisive one,” Taemin said with a frown as he grabbed the side of Jonghyun’s face and pulled his whole head upward again.</p><p>Taemin leant in dangerously close. The doctor tried to tug his head away but the half-blood wasn’t allowing that. </p><p>Taemin grabbed the other side of Jonghyun’s face with his other hand pulling him even closer, “Do you really want me to stay?”</p><p>Jonghyun’s eyes shook as he gazed into the one’s staring back - directly into his own.</p><p>He felt Taemin’s breath tickle his mouth and he parted his mouth in preparation. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>It was only right then when the doctor realised what he was answering. </p><p> </p><p>Taemin’s soft lips pressed against his own causing them both to slowly close their eyes. Jonghyun’s warm lips were captivating Taemin and he slowly pushed against them harder wanting to feel more.</p><p>Lightheadedness consumed the doctor, he tried to reach up to grip Taemin in any way possible as his head was the thing being held by the half-blood as he kissed him.</p><p>Their hearts pounded in their chests - and for Jonghyun, it didn’t cause the slightest bit of pain, if anything this was healing him.</p><p>Healing his heart.</p><p>Opening his eyes, he pressed his lips back into the younger’s forcefully and gripped Taemin’s bare arm.</p><p>Taemin slowly pulled away, so slowly that they both were trying to lean back in to kiss each other again.</p><p>Taemin’s eyes snapped open possessively as he looked down at his doctor.</p><p>“My Jonghyun!” he said with a smile of accomplishment. </p><p> </p><p>They were both panting heavily from the heated kiss just now - a kiss they both wouldn’t mind repeating. </p><p>“Uhm… Did you really want to look at this book before we ate?” Jonghyun said trying to ignore the burning tingle coming from his mouth that wanted the half-blood latched to again.</p><p>He was trying to focus but Taemin only hummed happily, the sound made Jonghyun want to muffle it with another kiss.</p><p>“Unless you’re hungry, no. There’s no way you can move and cook me kimchi noodles.” Taemin said with a chuckle.</p><p>Jonghyun smiled knowing he was right. “I suppose I should know that since I’m a doctor,” he said amused. </p><p>The half-blood grinned. </p><p>“Well, it looks like I’m going to have to take care of you for a while now.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin shook in excitement as he sat at the end of the bed in the empty space the doctor's feet didn't reach to fill.</p><p>“Do you think I'll be able to morph into a bat?!” the half-blood said his eyes glued to the book.</p><p>Jonghyun smiled, “Taemin by morph it doesn't essentially mean that.” </p><p>“Then was does it mean?” a small childish pout was all it took to make Jonghyun twitch and look away.</p><p>Taemin smirked, “I guess it's right about being beautiful.” He then turned back to the doctor who was ready to roll his eyes.</p><p>“Sexy?” Taemin asked wanting to receive a compliment from the man he had just kissed a few minutes ago before he looked through the book to stop himself from attacking him in a thousand more kisses.</p><p>“What do you want me to say?” Jonghyun questioned and quickly placed his hand on his chest and shut one eye in pain, coughing slowly followed. Taemin placed the book down and stood up quickly ready to assist him. </p><p>“I'm fine.” the doctor said putting the other hand up to make Taemin halt. Sitting back down the half-blood crossed one leg over the other and picked the book back up. </p><p>“Jonghyun it doesn't say anything about warmth in here…” Taemin said slowly sounding upset and worried.</p><p>“Taemin... You're not even a quarter through the list of things.” Jonghyun replied with a cough and a small groan as he rested his head back against the headboard.</p><p>“Do you need a pillow?” Taemin asked not even looking up, for some reason he felt like he could feel Jonghyun's discomfort in his back against the hard headboard behind him.</p><p>Taemin once again put the book down and began to lean on his knees across the bed to reach for the left pillow.</p><p>“Don't!” Jonghyun snapped suddenly, the half-blood's eyes widened and he backed away and retracted from the side of the bed.</p><p>“I g-get it. That's your side.” Taemin said quietly feeling his eyes sting.</p><p>Jonghyun had snapped at him before about not touching his neck but Taemin knew it was bad to try and touch it, but this... It was just a pillow.</p><p>He glanced at the said item and then to the one Jonghyun was practically sat on, they were different colours.</p><p>
  <em>This is a big giant house, and he can't even afford matching pillow cases?</em>
</p><p>Taemin giggled a little and made out he was laughing at the book but inside he was burning in sadness.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun looked down, he didn't mean to...</p><p>Taemin giggled and looked at the book but his eyes weren't reading the words.</p><p>The doctor clenched his fist in anger.</p><p>It was just a pillow!</p><p>
  <em>Get it together, Jonghyun! </em>
</p><p>He slowly touched his mouth shakily. That kiss meant a lot to him, and yet he couldn't even let Taemin be on that side of the bed never mind touch the pillow.</p><p>
  <em>Taemin is special to you, idiot! Why did you shout at him... Who was the one who practically begged him to stay, embarrassing as it was!?</em>
</p><p>He sighed and pulled his pillow from underneath him and placed it behind him so his back had support. He felt better physically a small amount but he felt incredibly guilty.</p><p>The room was completely silent now, he closed his eyes.</p><p>A heat warmed his lips and he quickly opened his eyes as he felt lips push against his own. Taemin was kissing him again!</p><p>It was like the half-blood read his thoughts.</p><p>He pushed his mouth back against the younger's and hummed. He felt Taemin bite at his bottom lip gently and opened his eyes.</p><p>The half-blood pulled away and stared into those eyes he loved.</p><p>The doctor's mouth opened to say something but closed again while his lips pursed in confusion.</p><p>The half-blood only smiled, “Jonghyun, it's okay. I understand you're hurt and me doing that probably won't help - but I felt like you needed that one more than I did.”</p><p>Jonghyun blinked.</p><p>“Also it says on this page that vampire's kisses are irresistible. So two birds, one stone?” the younger said with a laugh full of awkwardness.</p><p>The doctor sighed ignoring the bright blush on his cheeks.</p><p>“What am I going to do with you?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I guess being nocturnal doesn't apply for me, if I hadn't slept I'd be half zombie, not half vampire!” Taemin said as he bounced around the kitchen the book on the counter the pair had eaten on a few weeks ago.</p><p>Jonghyun was finally cooking the kimchi noodles he promised the half-blood. The doctor had healed quite quickly and it had surprised him.</p><p>He at least expected months to pass not just a few weeks. A few weeks of Taemin spoon feeding him as Jonghyun moving his arms around would result in more pain!</p><p>Also, Taemin didn't hesitate to keep kissing Jonghyun, it was almost too much.</p><p>A blush once again consumed the doctor's face.</p><p>Why was he so mushy around Taemin?</p><p>Honestly, who was the younger one?!</p><p>Although, he was glad to be the chef of the house once more as Taemin's meals weren't exactly... Edible.</p><p>He hoped the boy didn't live alone in his prior normal life if he did what the heck did he eat?!</p><p>Jonghyun paused as he added the noodles into the sauce.</p><p>He bit his lip.</p><p>What was Taemin's life before this? Before Jonghyun had found him in the alleyway able to keep him from transforming into a full predator to other living things.</p><p>He'd only known him a few weeks now and a hell of a lot of incidents happened in the duration of the first two days with the Taemin he knew, the only Taemin he knew...</p><p>The doctor turned to the half-blood who was grinning down at the book about his species.</p><p>“I'm jealous,” Jonghyun muttered.</p><p>Taemin's smile dropped as he skimmed through more of the book, he glanced up at ran his fingers through his creamy hair - pouting a little.</p><p>“Of me not being nocturnal?” </p><p>“No!” Jonghyun laughed at Taemin's confused expression, of course, he didn't know - he couldn't read minds!</p><p>“What you were like before I saved you.”</p><p>Taemin blinked slowly, “Oh…” </p><p>“Do you not think about how you use to be? Your friends, family? Life?” </p><p>“Well, I thought you'd know for some strange reason... It never occurred to me you didn't.”</p><p>“Know what?” </p><p>Taemin's expression turned into a worried frown.</p><p>“I don't remember anything except the alleyway and waking up two days later with you.”</p><p>Jonghyun felt himself stop breathing for a moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“It’s fine though,” Taemin said quickly as he saw Jonghyun stiffen.</p><p>“Taemin, if you can’t remember that’s not fine. I should have assumed something!” the doctor said in a small panic.</p><p>He quickly poured the noodles into two bowls and headed to the counter where Taemin was. </p><p>The half-blood sighed, “I’ll tell you a hundred and fifty times that it’s fine. I had no idea what had happened to me and it never bothered me that much when I woke up in the room with you.”</p><p>Jonghyun awkwardly began to eat his noodles as Taemin placed his hand on top of his.</p><p>“Jonghyun, don’t feel guilty.”</p><p>The doctor sighed and finally looked at the half-blood in front of him. “I’m such an idiot, I should have asked you this straight away. You were probably so scared!” he shouted angrily at himself, his eyes begun to sting.</p><p>Taemin frowned and gripped Jonghyun’s collar tugging him forward.</p><p>“Listen!”</p><p>Jonghyun’s brown eyes widened, not at the fact Taemin had pulled him forward with such force but at the fact, the half-bloods eyes were red in colour.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I love you, so whoever and whatever I was before becoming a half-vampire doesn’t matter! If I had never been attacked I’d never had met you! If my memories from before were so important I would have remembered them!”</p><p>Taemin panted in heavy breaths and slowly released his grip on the now torn collar.</p><p>“I’m sorry... But you were wrapping yourself up in guilt and I don’t want that! I want you to try and love me back.” </p><p>“Taemin…”</p><p>“Jonghyun, for some reason I’m seriously… It was only a day with you and I felt myself feeling this way about you. Vampirism or whatever you want to call it. You’re still fully human and have more sense, of course, you don’t love me. I can tell that much.” he shut his jaw tightly to stop himself trembling from his emotions.</p><p>He knew it would take his doctor a while. There was clearly something eating away at him inside. </p><p>The pillow. </p><p>That pillow on the right side of his bed explained everything.</p><p>However Jonghyun wanted Taemin with him, he practically begged him to stay while sobbing his heart out.</p><p>Taemin was going to leave after Jonghyun was healed feeling so guilty but Jonghyun vanquished his feeling and Taemin wanted to do the same for Jonghyun. Whoever he was still clinging on to, he wanted it to only be him and rid Jonghyun of the ache he could sense so easily even if he wasn’t a partial vampire. </p><p><br/>
“I want to love you!” Jonghyun whimpered out, his tears unable to be held back anymore. They dropped down into the bowl of noodles and Taemin smiled. </p><p>“I know… I know you do.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin was slowly stroking Jonghyun’s head, small gentle strokes which caused the doctor to smile.</p><p>The half-blood had felt bad about making his precious doctor cry so much in the length of a few weeks.</p><p>Still in the kitchen, with the smell of kimchi and tears, they sat on the floor. Jonghyun’s head on Taemin’s lap.</p><p>“Jonghyun?” Taemin said causing the doctor to look up to meet Taemin’s eyes. “We should get off of the floor,” he said with a smile and Jonghyun sighed.</p><p>“I suppose so… Does your bandage need changing, I just realised that you’ve been taking care of me so much I haven’t been taking care of you.” he rose to his feet with help from the half-blood.</p><p>Taemin placed his hand to his own neck, “It hasn’t been bothering me. I wonder why it was hurting in the first place.” </p><p>The doctor frowned. That was indeed strange. It had stopped hurting. </p><p>“Let’s get dressed out of our pyjamas and I’ll take a look at it ok?” </p><p>Taemin nodded and smiled. “Can we get dressed in the same room?” he chuckled as Jonghyun’s calm face morphed into an embarrassed blushed one.</p><p>“T-Taemin!” </p><p>The half-blood enjoyed teasing the doctor but he knew his boundaries after they exited the kitchen he scuttled off towards the room Jonghyun had set up for him when he was here.</p><p>He sighed as he walked down the hallway and the doctor walked the other way, he had triggered something when they first walked here.</p><p>He didn’t regret it now though, if he hadn’t have said anything then Jonghyun would probably never allow him to get close to him. </p><p>Taemin wasn’t sure but he knew whoever the person in Jonghyun’s heart locked deep within would have probably been as curious as him about Jonghyun.</p><p>The doctor just radiated with a mysterious atmosphere, he was strange in himself - although Taemin didn’t mind.</p><p>He was just dipping his sock covered toes through the leg holes of his jeans that were another brand new pair out of the wardrobe when there was a knock at the closed door.</p><p><em>Why did I even close it? </em>He thought with a smile.</p><p>It wasn’t like anyone else is in the house other than Jonghyun - and he didn’t mind if he saw him. </p><p>“Taemin?” Jonghyun questioned outside of the door.</p><p>“Come in,” Taemin said as he slowly pulled up his jeans.</p><p>The doctor poked his head around the door as he opened it and quickly looked away. “You should have said you were still getting dressed-” </p><p>Taemin smiled, “It doesn’t bother me Jonghyun.”</p><p>The doctor shook his head in embarrassment, ignoring the scene he could be watching right now. “I have more bandages, but let’s look at your neck first,” he said coming closer to the half-blood.</p><p>Taemin sat on the bed patiently as Jonghyun carefully peeled off the old bandage.</p><p>“Did you see in the book what it said about eyes?” the doctor asked causing Taemin to look up at him.</p><p>“Not yet… Why?” he questioned in return reaching his hand up to touch Jonghyun, the doctor glanced at Taemin’s hand halting him in his tracks.</p><p>Jonghyun then looked at Taemin’s eyes - a normal shade of brown.</p><p>“It just said that if they change colour it can show emotions you're feeling.”</p><p>The younger frowned at this new information. “That’s not fair!” he ranted instantly with a huff.</p><p>Jonghyun pursed his lips and smiled. “Why isn’t it?” he asked placing the used bandage on the floor quickly.</p><p>“You’d know what I was feeling…” Taemin said slowly.</p><p>Jonghyun’s eyes peered into Taemin’s. </p><p>“I told you, I don’t know how accurate that book is.” he assured. </p><p>“Did they change colour at any point? Is that why you brought it up?” the half-blood asked knowingly.</p><p>Jonghyun had no reason to bring the subject up if nothing had happened.</p><p>The doctor sighed inwardly and examined Taemin’s slender neck.</p><p>“I didn’t realise you had gloves on,” Taemin mumbled.</p><p>“Will it be a problem?” the doctor asked warmly making Taemin blush and clear his throat.</p><p>He shook his head, “It’s fine.”</p><p>
  <em>No… It wasn’t.</em>
</p><p>He wanted to feel Jonghyun’s warmth, it was something he had to suppress craving for.</p><p>It was so hard to do so within such close proximity. Jonghyun probably hadn’t realised how close they were to one another as to him this was just a medical examination and not two people in a house alone.</p><p>Doctor and patient to Jonghyun. Half-blood and human to Taemin.</p><p>Jonghyun wrapped Taemin’s neck in another bandage that would allow him to shower if he wanted to with ease. He peeled off his gloves and placed them on the bandage that he would dispose of later. </p><p>“Taemin. Your eyes did change colour in regards to your question,” he said as Taemin laid flat on the bed.</p><p>The half-blood slowly sat up and turned to Jonghyun with a questioning glance.</p><p>“Red for anger.” the doctor confirmed.</p><p>Taemin smiled, “Let me guess. It was when I was angry at you when you felt guilty about me remembering nothing.” </p><p>Jonghyun nodded with a small sad smile, “I promise I will try.”</p><p>Taemin’s eyes grew wider.</p><p>“I will try and love you a hundred percent Taemin.” the doctor promised, his voice full of determination and uncertainty mixed in with it.</p><p>The half-blood only nodded.</p><p>“Better hurry up, you don’t have a lot of time. I’m not patient.” he then teased.</p><p>“I know that!” Jonghyun said as he laughed quietly referring to Taemin’s kissing frenzy when he was healing in bed.</p><p>“I’ll go and make something for us to eat later, I want a shower first.” the doctor said as the silence wasn’t comforting at the minute, he wanted to speak more to Taemin. </p><p>Taemin stretched and stood up. “I can join you in the shower if you’d like.”</p><p>“No!” Jonghyun squealed. “Forget it. I’ll just make the food.” </p><p>“Jonghyun…” Taemin said slowly as he walked over stopping the door from being shut. The doctor squirmed and pulled at the handle. </p><p>“I’m sorry, it’s cute when you’re embarrassed,” Taemin confessed with a grin that sped up Jonghyun’s heartbeat.</p><p>He sighed and sorted out the cuffs of his blue shirt he had changed into before coming to the half-blood’s room. </p><p>“I just remembered I don’t have a lot of food left, it’s probably gotten all rotten from sitting in the fridge while I was recovering. I only made you kimchi noodles, but you made all sorts…” Jonghyun said in worry.</p><p>Taemin pouted. “I just threw random stuff into a pot. I take the blame for having no food and not storing it away correctly - I’m not trained for the kitchen.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, I’ll just have to buy some more tomorrow,” Jonghyun said mentally writing a list of food items he needed. </p><p>“Can I come?” Taemin asked eagerly.</p><p>The doctor paused. “To shop for food with me?”</p><p>“Yeah! It can be a date.” the half-blood motioned his happiness with shaking.</p><p>Jonghyun blushed and looked away. “O-Ok,” he said happily that he could provide Taemin with something he would find exciting.</p><p>Being cooped up in this big house was probably annoying, it didn’t bother Jonghyun himself since before this he lived alone. </p><p>“It’d be good to let you have fresh air.”</p><p>Taemin smiled widely and pulled open the door and hugged Jonghyun tightly. Jonghyun felt his breath get caught in his throat. He slowly wrapped his arms around the younger’s and hugged him back burrowing his face into him.</p><p>Taemin hummed in delight at the returned hug and made sure he was gentle.</p><p>He had to be gentle with this man. </p><p>
  <em>His Jonghyun.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p><br class="kix-line-break"/>Taemin had woken up early from the excitement of the next day. Too early.</p><p> </p><p>It was still early hours after the two had eaten later that day, and he was at Jonghyun’s door which he had opened a crack to watch him sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He looked so calm and innocent asleep, turned to the direction of the door. His quiet breaths making his healed chest rise and fall peacefully.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin breathed out slowly to control himself, he was so tempted to join Jonghyun in that large empty bed full of warmth.</p><p> </p><p>Gentle Taemin, gentle.</p><p> </p><p>He had to remind himself. Or else he’d have done so much more than kissing already.</p><p> </p><p>He felt like he knew Jonghyun was the only person who would make him feel so happy. He hadn’t met anyone else since he had turned, except for that unfortunate case of a vampire in his room.</p><p> </p><p>Now that he thought about it… The pulp he had beaten it into was still a stain on the floor and he didn’t really remember crushing it’s whole being into nothing.</p><p> </p><p>That was strange. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“I’ll have to clean up that stain.” he mumbled to himself and watched Jonghyun carefully as the doctor stirred in his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure if he had killed someone before that. He assumed he had done something bad to get attacked though…</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that’s why I’m fine not remembering anything, I’m scared of who I was before Jonghyun saved me.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>A scream shook Taemin’s thoughts out of his head and his attention darted to Jonghyun who began to shout and scream.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed the door open until it banged against the wall and quickly shook the doctor to wake him up out of this horrible sleep he was having.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun’s eyes snapped open and met Taemin’s, he panted out short breaths and reached and gently gripped Taemin’s wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“I... I...thought… You had left me…” the doctor whispered swallowing. Taemin stroked Jonghyun’s face which was hot and sweaty.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I leave? We’re going shopping-”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin paused and realised Jonghyun clearly wasn’t talking about him. He had begged Taemin to stay, he wouldn’t just leave! <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Jonghyun. Why would I leave? … Did I leave before?” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>The doctor nodded slowly as it would be a struggle to speak.</p><p>The half-blood gulped slowly. His head hurt as it filled with jealousy.</p><p>The doctor’s grip on his wrist only tightened in fear causing Taemin to bow his head in an emotional defeat. He was jealous of whoever Jonghyun was still holding onto.</p><p>He had convinced himself he could be gentle and wait for Jonghyun but there was no way he-</p><p> </p><p>A wide hand caressed Taemin’s face softly, Jonghyun was looking up at him adoringly causing him to bite his lip in anger.</p><p> </p><p>What made this person so special Jonghyun even dreamt about them?! <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Jonghyun…” he whispered warningly.</p><p> </p><p>He had to leave the room, and just try and sleep before Jonghyun stopped mixing this fantasy with reality. It was Taemin above him, not whoever he was wishing it was…</p><p> </p><p>It hurt.</p><p> </p><p>It really hurt! <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Taemin felt his nose and eyes sting and couldn’t hold back his tears falling onto the doctor’s hand that had hold of his cheek. He wanted Jonghyun to feel relieved that he was here and not someone else. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>The half-blood nuzzled his nose into the boiling hot crook in Jonghyun’s neck in pain. He felt his jaw tighten and quietly sniffled hoping the confused doctor didn’t hear him as he did.</p><p>As Jonghyun’s rocketing pulse slowed down Taemin paused as he felt it against his face. Jonghyun’s veins were pumping blood and the sound was delightful.</p><p>The half-blood wasn’t quite sure why but he felt his sadness excused as he listened to the doctor’s blood and felt his muscles tighten and retract with every breath and swallow…</p><p> </p><p>He pressed his lips against the point of where the pulse was the strongest on Jonghyun’s neck and smiled into it. He slowly traced his tongue against the beating hot skin, feeling it pound against him.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked quickly and felt himself grow slightly aroused. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>He didn’t particularly understand what this was but it was making him feel considerably better than being nuzzled into the doctor’s neck in pain - he preferred this.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly the younger male licked more causing Jonghyun to mumble something which Taemin just ignored as he continued.</p><p> </p><p>The grip on Taemin’s wrist loosened, he grinned deviously and attacked Jonghyun’s neck with his mouth sucking strongly. He felt, and heard the pulse speed up again rapidly as Jonghyun breathed out heavily.</p><p><br class="kix-line-break"/>I’m not the only one enjoying this, hm? Taemin chuckled mentally. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>He felt so strange as if he wasn’t himself.</p><p> </p><p>Heck, he knew this was something he wouldn’t do to the doctor, without permission, but he didn’t care right now. He was too hurt to care and this numbed the pain.</p><p>A moan escaped Jonghyun’s lips and Taemin’s eyes widened. He sucked and licked even harder so Jonghyun’s warm skin could feel Taemin entirely.</p><p>Jonghyun’s flesh tasted so nice… It was delicious and so warm…</p><p> </p><p>Taemin pulled his mouth away and panted. His eyes flickered across the wet skin and he pushed his mouth back down causing the sleepy doctor underneath him too tightly grip at Taemin’s pyjama shirt he had on.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his throat and body burn in need. Jonghyun was so tasty… He could eat him…</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun grunted in discomfort suddenly. The half-blood pulled away when he realised he was pressing his teeth into Jonghyun’s neck… He pulled away hastily and got off of the bed and stepped back wanting to be as far away as possible his eyes wide in panic.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“You can’t tell me there’s not a burning inside of you craving it.” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin shook his head as his hands shook covering his mouth. He looked at Jonghyun who had seemed to be asleep again. Taemin’s throat and body continued to burn as he thought about a few moments ago.</p><p>“That’s not what this is…” Taemin said to himself quietly towards the memory a few weeks ago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Oh, it is.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ghostly replied that vampire’s voice inside Taemin’s head.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The doctor’s eyes opened and he sighed pressing his palm to his forehead wiping away the thin layer of sweat. He sat up slowly and looked around his room. He could have sworn he had heard Taemin…</p><p> </p><p>He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>It must have been a dream he had before his nightmare - which he didn’t really remember either.</p><p> </p><p>He only remembered being comforted, he sighed once again realising he must have just fallen back asleep and that was a dream also.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>He searched with his hand for the clock he had on his nightstand to check the time.</p><p>7:45am</p><p>Jonghyun gently peeled the duvet covering him off and stepped out of bed. He rubbed his eyes.</p><p>He didn’t usually care about how early he woke up but that was quite late, especially because he had a guest.</p><p>He walked around his large bed and opened the curtains allowing more light to pour in as he ventured over to his own wardrobe. He was going shopping for most likely a lot of food so earlier was better.</p><p> </p><p>He guessed if they got to town around 12 pm then it wouldn’t be too bad…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Yeah! It can be a date.” </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The doctor bit his lip in question.</p><p>He was going shopping, with Taemin, so should he wear his usual attire? Shirt, smart trousers, and shoes. Or go for something more… Casual?</p><p>He sighed, but he was so used to wearing what he wore every day it became his casual wear. His eyes widened a little and he laughed breathily.</p><p>Taemin was having this kind of effect on him… It was just going shopping!</p><p>He shook his head and decided he’d not make this any more different than their average day together would be.</p><p>Plus, if he went all out it would give Taemin such the ego boost - he was certain!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sulking in his room about the events that occurred Taemin hadn’t been able to get a small nap. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, the smell of alcohol and cleaning fluid filled his nostrils.</p><p> </p><p>He had attempted to rub away the blood stains in his room from that bastard vampire and also… Jonghyun’s blood.</p><p> </p><p>He cringed. He didn’t want to think about Jonghyun’s blood ever again.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>The stains had been removed somewhat successfully enough to barely show unless you looked really close.</p><p> </p><p>As he changed his own bandage - since Jonghyun was too hurt to move to be able to do it again - the half-blood still felt hot from earlier but wanted to dismiss how happy and right it felt to feel that way towards Jonghyun.</p><p> </p><p>When that vampire had bit the doctor he had cried out in pain! It was common sense biting another person and piercing the skin hurt! He didn’t want to hurt Jonghyun, he wouldn’t hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>Ever!</p><p> </p><p>The quiet sound of water running filled Taemin’s ears. His hearing was slightly sharper but not so much that he could hear ants running in the grass outside his window or anything. It was deadly silent in this large house so it was possible to hear sounds from far away.</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun must be awake…” Taemin mumbled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>He breathed slowly and got out of bed and opened his curtains slowly afraid another vampire would be there. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>There wasn’t one. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>However, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad had to happen soon… He had been able to stop himself before but he wondered what else he would do unaware until it was too late.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin was outside Jonghyun’s door for the second time today. He had got ready quickly and rushed over to make sure the doctor was ok.</p><p>The door opened and Jonghyun jumped as Taemin was right outside the door. They were almost nose to nose causing the doctor to blush a little.</p><p>Taemin’s eyes darted down to Jonghyun’s neck to make sure he hadn’t hurt him or anything. Then the half-blood noticed Jonghyun’s usual collared shirt was missing and it was just a plain grey v-neck jumper that exposed Jonghyun’s soft skin.</p><p>Taemin’s eyes darted back up to the doctor’s.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not wearing your shirt today?” he questioned with a whisper and slowly but unwillingly pulling away from Jonghyun’s face...</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun smiled a little.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t treat this like a normal day, it was different.</p><p> </p><p>The fact Taemin had called it a date made the doctor at least treat it like one. He wanted to show Taemin he did care about him in a romantic way - well, would at least try to.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he felt something towards the half-blood that made his chest tighten when they kissed or were too close, but it wasn’t assured - love.</p><p> </p><p>Not quite yet.</p><p> </p><p>“You said yourself it could be like a date, so I put the effort in.” the doctor said honestly with a small blush.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin smiled and touched Jonghyun’s face gently with his hand. “I’m happy.” the half-blood said ready to burst with tears of joy.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin’s horrible feeling was whisked away into Jonghyun’s warm expression of love.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The two had stepped out of the large set of double doors that claimed the ‘front door’ as their title.</p><p> </p><p>The doors were surrounded by stone on the outside. The doctor had told Taemin to stay put at the steps of the large estate while he pressed a switch and entered a code. Then he beckoned Taemin over. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“What was that about?” the half-blood questioned as Jonghyun closed the gates to the front of the house which had a cobbled path and a few wild flowers growing around the edge of it.</p><p> </p><p>“The barrier,” Jonghyun answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, to keep vampires out…” Taemin said knowingly.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor nodded and pulled a small messenger bag over his shoulder, “Not just vampires, but any supernatural creature that may want to enter. Obviously, these spikes and the gate keep out humans.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin looked down the long stretch of stone fence that divided Jonghyun’s large house from the outside world. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>He breathed in feeling the fresh air.</p><p> </p><p>It was quite warm and he was glad the day was nice for their shopping trip. He grinned inwardly. …  Their date.</p><p>“Your house is really big, I looked behind as we walked away and woah!” Taemin exclaimed as they continued to walk side-by-side.</p><p>So far it was a long peaceful walk which Taemin didn’t mind.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I earned a lot of money as I use to work in an actual hospital. That’s how I can afford it.” the doctor hummed in amusement. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Wow! … Why don’t you work in one now?” the half-blood asked biting his lip afraid it was a bad question to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“I just… Stopped. It was so long ago I don’t remember. I was a doctor at a young age. I then started to help supernatural creatures, but then stopped - that is until I found you.”<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Taemin smiled at Jonghyun’s voice sounding happier when he mentioned him, “What made you stop helping them?”<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun glanced at Taemin and then away again. “I… I put the barrier up.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Taemin…” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>The half-blood quickly apologised and felt his hands sweat. He hadn’t realised Jonghyun was feeling uncomfortable quick enough.</p><p>“T-Town.”</p><p>“Hm?” Taemin questioned.</p><p>“This is town,” Jonghyun said trying to ignore the awkward moment a few seconds ago. Taemin looked ahead, his eyes brightened in amazement.</p><p>There were small shops that were made out of the old architectural buildings that must have existed long ago. The signs read all kinds of different food items and deals.</p><p> </p><p>The floor was patterned beautifully with bricks and pots of flowers and trees growing in small soil-filled boxes allowing them to grow high. It looked like the shops and stalls could never end!</p><p> </p><p>There were crowds of people gathered, some of them all trying to buy all sorts of things.</p><p> </p><p>There were so many people…</p><p> </p><p>Too many.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin was used to it just being him and Jonghyun alone together.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, the first person he had met other than Jonghyun after being turned was that vampire. He wasn’t sure how he would act or seem to other people.</p><p> </p><p>People that were human.</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin?” Jonghyun said poking the half-blood’s cheek with a smile. Taemin’s eyes flickered over to the doctor’s.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Jonghyun, before we shop… Can I request something?”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor blinked.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Sure.” he said not sure what Taemin wanted to ask him.</p><p>“Can you hide your neck?”</p><p>Jonghyun touched his own throat and felt around his collar bone to make sure there wasn’t something on it.</p><p>“Hide my neck?” he questioned in answer to Taemin.</p><p>“Please…” the half-blood begged, shaking a small amount.</p><p>The doctor looked at him in worry. “Taemin, what’s wrong? Is it-”</p><p>“I just don’t want you to get cold while we’re walking, you know I like warm things and I don’t want you to get cold!” the younger said shutting his eyes tightly.</p><p>“If it will make you feel happier, but it’s not even chilly,” Jonghyun said swinging the bag he had round in front of him opening it and taking out a small scarf he had with him just in case it did get chilly. Taemin just stood still not looking in the doctor’s directions, his eyes still closed.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun glanced over and reached his hand out to slowly ruffle Taemin’s soft hair but stopped himself.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to startle him, he already seemed a bit jumpy for a strange reason.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking as a doctor now, especially a doctor who knew about vampires he’d assume Taemin being half-blood would still affect his fascination for blood… Even if he didn’t quite like the thought of drinking it, there’d have to be something - it’s vampire’s nature.</p><p> </p><p>It’s just how it is, how they survive. Jonghyun knew this so he wasn’t surprised that Taemin had asked this of him.</p><p> </p><p>I should let him figure it out, he wouldn’t like to hear it from anyone, never mind me. He thought to himself with a sigh. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>The half-blood’s eyes opened and he felt relieved that Jonghyun had done what he had asked.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t let something happen again like it did this morning. As he looked up he saw Jonghyun was staring at him and he looked away quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What food do we need?” he asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor hummed and looked for the closest market shop that had items they’d probably need. “Definitely cabbage for the kimchi, there’s some over there.” he chuckled and pointed to their right.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin smiled. This was shopping for food, but he had also said it was a date. He didn’t care about the crowds of people - it was just him and Jonghyun right now.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Yeah, let’s get some of that!” the half-blood said excitedly and tugged at Jonghyun’s sleeve, tugging him forward.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor’s eyes widened for a second. He opened his mouth to protest at the younger’s wild side pulling him by his sleeve… but something stopped him and he gladly allowed Taemin to.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The pair did a lot of shopping to restock the food that was no use back in Jonghyun’s kitchen.</p><p>To Taemin the bags weren’t heavy he carried them with ease, while Jonghyun struggled a little.</p><p>Jonghyun had to remind himself that Taemin had supernatural beyond strength and that he himself wasn’t weak.</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun, what are these shops?” Taemin questioned as the pair walked through the emptying market town as the evening drew closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Jonghyun questioned looking to where the half-blood was pointing. The doctor’s calm face morphed into an uncomfortable straightened one.</p><p> </p><p>He saw the signs, prices, and people surrounding the building next to it waiting for it to open. Businessmen who had probably just returned to town after a week away at a conference and had been stressed the whole week.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun cleared his throat and put his hand on the innocent half-blood’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re… Clubs.” the doctor could only say - not entirely telling the truth but not lying either.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin smiled a little, “With music and things like that?” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>He sounded really excited…</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun started walking a bit faster quicker to escape this area - he didn’t realise places like this had begun to pop up in the small town. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Sure.” Jonghyun finally said answering Taemin who had easily caught up as his legs were longer and because of his vampirism making him agiler.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Taemin it’s getting darker, let’s go back.”</p><p>“Hm?” Taemin replied nibbling on some food they had bought. He had probably gone through the bags while Jonghyun wasn’t looking.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor tried not to smile. He slowly patted Taemin’s head softly and the half-blood eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>The food in his throat got caught just like his breath had too in the same moment. He closed his eye to calm himself down and roughly swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you pat my head in front of these people?!” Taemin choked out loudly embarrassed as he looked around at the civilians watching.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re embarrassed now?” Jonghyun said surprised but slowly smiled as he placed his hand onto Taemin’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, shush!” the half-blood muttered and started to march off in a huff but secretly smiling before Jonghyun reached his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t run off!” the doctor said laughing, “We need to go back together.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Go back together…</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah.” he said happily. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>They walked together back through the town to reach Jonghyun’s home.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Not too fast but not too slow, footsteps travelled together in unison as the couple continued to walk. It was almost like a harmonic melody of their feet. They were close, walking side-by-side back to the direction of Jonghyun’s house.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Jonghyun, you’re warm.” the half-blood whispered into Jonghyun’s ear. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Taemin… We’re in public.” the doctor whined. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It’s payback for patting my head in front of people.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Their lips drew closer. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Payback?” Jonghyun whispered breathlessly. </em>
  <br class="kix-line-break"/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t mind kissing in public do you?” Taemin chuckled. </em>
  <br class="kix-line-break"/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin!” Jonghyun called ripping the half-blood out of his lascivious thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun I was in the moment!”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor looked at him, “In the, what?” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Nevermind.” Taemin grinned and shuffled over to the doctor, both carrying heavy bags full of purchases from the market.</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood kept glancing across to the doctor beside him wishing that little daydream was the reality.</p><p>If he really wanted to he could just pin Jonghyun against a building - but it reminded him of when he pushed him into the wall and hurt him…</p><p>
  <em>No. </em>
</p><p>Taemin wasn’t ever going to hurt him again.</p><p>He sighed as there was only silence, he turned to Jonghyun again who was looking at him in return.</p><p>They both smiled as they caught each other’s gazes.</p><p>“This has been fun, right?” Jonghyun questioned. He wanted to make sure Taemin wasn’t bored on their first date. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Fun?” the half-blood smiled, “Anything’s fun as long as it’s with you. I admit after a while choosing through all the fruit and vegetables became really boring! You seemed to be enjoying it though, so I did.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun sighed. “Sorry, it really was, only shopping.” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Taemin’s chest pounded in sadness. Jonghyun was sad that he couldn’t make their shopping trip fun for Taemin.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head hastily at the doctor’s words, “It was fun Jonghyun! I said I enjoyed it. I got carried away and entered shops with other things instead of food remember? You had to drag me out and apologise to the owners and we laughed together afterwards… It was really fun, and… If you didn’t have fun then it’s my fault too.” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“No, it’s not-” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“It’s also our date, both people have to ensure their date goes well!” Taemin squealed in a tantrum.</p><p><br class="kix-line-break"/>Jonghyun bowed his head in defeat to this half-blood, no… to Taemin. He smiled and slowly sat down on a wooden bench near a small park they had wandered into whilst walking.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin joined him, clearly still ready to defend the amount of fun they had. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Has it gone well?” Jonghyun asked as he placed his bags down and turned to face Taemin for a reply. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>The half-blood was looking around at the scenery; the long wide grassy field, stone steps that lead to a small children’s play area and paths for people to walk around.</p><p> </p><p>There was a small water fountain that ran down into a stream that was then fed it into pipes that sprinkled the beautiful flowers that were midway through blooming. Birds sang in the tall trees at the edges of the park and other wildlife scattered up the trees and around the area.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to Jonghyun with his eyes wide in amazement.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s beautiful…” Taemin whispered.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor smiled knowing Taemin didn’t hear a word he said. The half-bloods eyes were a mixture of the sunset and shallow clear water. He was experiencing tranquillity.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun hummed. Maybe Taemin really liked gardens… It seemed to make him calm and peaceful.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel so calm,” Taemin whispered turning back around to view everything again.</p><p> </p><p>The sky suddenly grew a dark grey colour. Taemin’s eyes changed back to their normal brown as he panicked.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun quickly stood up along with him and grabbed the bags. The half-blood had already done the same and had darted off into a direction they hadn’t come from.</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin!” Jonghyun yelled unable to keep up even if he was an athlete. “Taemin!” he yelled once more but the younger male in front of him wasn’t slowing down.</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin don’t leave me!” he choked out as the rain began to hammer down hitting the ground harshly. The doctor’s vision was blurred by the raindrops falling on his eyes, he wiped them away.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor heard a voice telling him to go to sleep, he wasn’t sure if he was going crazy but he felt so weak… He wanted Taemin at his side again...  <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“You said you would stay…” he mumbled as he reached for the empty space in front of him for Taemin and collapsed causing people that were running from the rain to halt and rush over.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sir are you okay?” someone questioned him. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Call an ambulance!” a second person squealed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin had run into a small abandoned warehouse that was nearby. The sound of the rain triggered something in him and he felt it rising… He had to get away from that noise! However, no matter where he ran it was still there, hitting the concrete.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>He was crouched with his knees to his chest and rocking slowly as the plastic bags were beside him in the dry shelter of the building.</p><p> </p><p>He cried silently into his arms. He was scared and didn’t know what to do. So much had happened but he still didn’t know himself, he wasn’t Taemin, he was just some half-blood who didn’t remember a thing except for meeting Jonghyun!</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun…</p><p> </p><p>Taemin’s head shot up and he looked around. Didn’t he follow him when he ran?</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun!” Taemin squealed out choking in horror. He had run off leaving the man he treasured behind!</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood’s eyes widened and salty drips were present in seconds. He screamed in anger, but anyone in a close proximity wouldn’t have heard him because of the loud echoing droplets of the pounding rain.</p><p> </p><p>He clutched his hair in between his fingers tightly and pulled it roughly in anger.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin instantly snapped his head to the side as he felt a presence. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Half-blood,” a man said acknowledging Taemin’s transformation. He was stood in the rain but through the blurred sight from crying Taemin couldn’t see if it was Jonghyun or someone else - his head was too fuzzy and drowned out by the rain and his own boiling anger inside it whited out his trail of thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave me alone!” Taemin yelled in fear. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>The man replied ignoring Taemin’s confusion, “I’ve been trying to find you, but you hadn’t left that doctor’s home until today. I’m glad we can finally meet.”<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>The half-blood growled with his jaw clenched focusing his worry and anger at the man near him.</p><p> </p><p>“The doctor’s name is Jonghyun!” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“It’s okay. He’s in our hands.”<br class="kix-line-break"/><br class="kix-line-break"/>“W-What are you talking about?” Taemin whispered. “You have Jonghyun!?” he roared standing up. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“I’ll explain everything in due course. Please… Sleep.” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br class="kix-line-break"/>Taemin wiped his watery eyes and began to drop to the ground. He tried to fight the sudden shut-down his body was falling prey too, but he couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>He hoped this was a dream and he would wake up next to Jonghyun on that bench as if he had just fallen asleep.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A yellow glow brightened the dark lit park as two figures stood together.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Is that the last of them?”</p><p>“Yes. I erased their memories of him even being in the park in the first place.”</p><p>“Good, we can’t afford to confuse the poor human race.”</p><p>“So he’s been harbouring that half-blood away, did he even know about the rules? Wasn’t he a doctor for… people like us at some point?”</p><p>“Yeah he knows about the rules, he helped me a long time ago… Let’s go.”<br class="kix-line-break"/><br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>The pair vanished into thin air as the humans began to stir on the ground and awake.</p><p> </p><p>The rain clouds along with them disappeared as well, and all was as it was before they had interfered.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Two unconscious souls lay in separate rooms that were unknown to them. If they were to wake up they’d find themselves in sizeable rooms of a house that was bigger than Jonghyun’s large mansion and had the unusual smell of freshly cut grass.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes twitching accompanied by a groan Taemin awoke and sat up hastily peering around the room. His heart beat fast and the first thought that came to his mind was: Jonghyun.</p><p> </p><p>He inwardly hissed and hopped off of the… bed. He was on a single bed and as he focused on the room he was in it really looked like a bedroom. He ran over to the single door that was closed and yanked at the handle causing the entire wooden door to fall off its hinges.</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood’s eyes widened at his ever increasing strength.</p><p> </p><p>However, his mind wasn’t in the calmest of places and he just wanted to find the doctor his heart screamed for.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin ran out of the room and found himself in a dark hallway. In a rage, he began to scream, “Jonghyun!” he wailed loudly, his hands over the sides of his heads as he screamed continuously.</p><p>“Do you have to wake up everyone?” a voice sighed causing Taemin to snap his head across instantly to confront whoever it was.</p><p>It was a tall male with exceptionally long legs, it looked like he could run miles and not even ache.</p><p>“You! Who are you!? Where am I!?” Taemin reacted without hesitating, he was furious, whoever this man was he was clearly bad.</p><p>“My name is Minho, I’m a vampire and this building… It’s mine and a lot of others home, and we don’t appreciate you ripping the doors off.” Minho said calmly pointing to the broken pile of wood.</p><p>The voice sounded familiar to the half-blood.</p><p>The man stepped more into the light that was pouring in from the small window in the section of the hallway and Taemin felt his anger triple in a second.</p><p>It was him!</p><p>The man outside the window…</p><p>The man Taemin crushed in his hands.</p><p>The man that had hurt Jonghyun.</p><p>That vampire!</p><p>“We didn’t bring you here as an enemy, half-blood.”</p><p> </p><p>The tone of this man’s voice angered Taemin even more so, he lunged forward grabbing his arm but was halted by another hand.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin’s eyes were red with rage and he snapped his head around again with his teeth sharp and bare. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Easy, half-blood.” Taemin felt his knees fail him and he slowly slipped to the floor gently. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Sorry, that was rude of me. Taemin is your name. It’s just so strange too-” the man cut himself off with when Minho nudged him quickly. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Taemin glanced up to see a warming smile, he heard the pitter patter of rain and cowered beneath this male in a strange emotion. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“My name is Jinki, I’m sorry for making you bow to me when I have no right, but I can’t have you killing Minho for real.” the man chuckled. His hair was dark like his eyes, he seemed cold but his smile and voice was kind, like Jonghyun’s kind voice.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin felt tears fall from his eyes and his fingers tightly gripped into the carpet on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Minho sighed, “Jinki, he wants to see the doctor-”</p><p> </p><p>Jinki rose a hand to silence Minho, “I’m aware.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun...” Taemin said wanting to see him, wanting to hold him in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin, he’s safe. We’re letting him rest in a guest room.” Jinki said a little softer. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“I want to see him… Why am I here? I don’t…” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Don’t be so upset, you shouldn’t look pitiful on the floor. Please stand, I apologise. I will take you to Kim Jonghyun.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin stood up and followed the two males as they began to quickly walk, he glanced at Jinki and Minho feeling the vampire essence from them.</p><p> </p><p>They were both vampires. Why was that Minho guy alive if he had attacked him? Nothing made sense!</p><p> </p><p>Taemin didn’t understand, he just wanted to see Jonghyun and know what the hell was happening!</p><p> </p><p>“He’s in here,” Jinki said as they stopped after a few seconds, they were quick and Taemin even struggled to keep up. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>In front of them was another wooden door, Jinki turned to Minho who then took out a key.</p><p> </p><p>Before Minho could reach to open the door it was kicked down by the half-blood.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked and then shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun!” Taemin yelled running over to a bed, the room layout the same as the one he was in.</p><p><br/>The doctor was sat up, his face drained and tired. His dry lips cracked into a warm smile as Taemin wrapped his arms around him, the force of himself ramming into Jonghyun shifting the bed.</p><p>“It’s good to see you’re awake, I was afraid it’d take a while since you’re only human,” Jinki announced as he walked into the room with Minho at his side. Taemin instinctively growled under his breath and Jonghyun sighed. Taemin felt the body wrapped in his arms grow lighter.</p><p>“Hello, doctor,” Minho said his voice kind, yet underneath lay the memories of what he did a while ago. Jonghyun felt a little cold and it worried Taemin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What would take a while?!” the half-blood barked turning to Jinki.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you,” Jinki said calmly with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to Minho and smiled in apology. Instantly Minho fell to the floor, his knees slowly lowering -to stop them from breaking- but it was almost instant.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s how I got you here. I wasn’t sure what you were, except a half-blood. I need to talk to you calmly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Talk about what?” Taemin replied pulling off of Jonghyun to walk over to Jinki.</p><p> </p><p>“Kim Jonghyun didn’t inform us of your… birth.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin blinked confusedly, “Birth?”</p><p> </p><p>“When you changed,” Jonghyun said standing up too.</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood gasped as the painful memories invaded his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“When I…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sharp pain.</p><p> </p><p>Blood.</p><p> </p><p>Death…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“...Please... someone... help me.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin’s eyes widened as sudden pain invaded his neck. Jonghyun’s eyes widened and he quickly held Taemin still, and carefully laid him down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s happening?” Jinki questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, he gets pain from the wound. Although it hadn’t hurt for a while…” the doctor muttered in panic as he grabbed the bed sheet and removed Taemin’s bandage, substituting it with the now torn sheet. Taemin was wriggling and tensing his body in pain.</p><p> </p><p>The younger sighed heavily as the pain slowly eased. “I can… Do it. Jonghyun…”  <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun gave a worried smile. “You’re in pain, shut up.”<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Taemin scoffed and weakly smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki slowly approached the pair, stepping past Minho on the floor. “Kim Jonghyun, if you had reported us to him, we could have sorted this. You shouldn’t have kept it a secret.”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor stayed silent, his jaw clenched as Taemin panted in discomfort.</p><p>“Look, they left on their own accord. I don’t think Taemin would leave you too, but it’s caused a big problem with other vampires and all we want is to examine him and then let him-”</p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun,” Jinki said less informal and in slight anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Every vampire or supernatural creature I helped was drawn away as soon as they were just ‘well enough’. The newborns didn’t even get to understand what was going on before each sector pulled them away!”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin looked up at Jonghyun. He was shaking, his expression one of dread, tears falling from his eyes. He didn’t know what they were talking about or could really hear over his the noise of his blood circulating around his body - but he didn’t like Jonghyun upset. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>The half-blood reached up and grabbed the doctor’s wrist. Jonghyun crouched down to Taemin and pressed his head against his.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hours later; the vampire Minho was still unconscious, Jinki patiently sat on the bed along with Jonghyun, and the slowly shaking Taemin.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun was grasping the half-bloods hand tightly, making sure not to let go and worry him. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Jonghyun…” Jinki whispered as Taemin’s eyes closed slowly to drift off into a pain-free sleep. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>The doctor’s worried face morphed into a frown.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“I just… He’s my responsibility.” Jonghyun whispered back glancing at Jinki.</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired vampire sighed, “No he isn’t, and you know that. We need to register him and find out what he is and then we can-”</p><p> </p><p>“Take him away.” the doctor interrupted angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Once all of the half-bloods or any supernatural creature you helped save and heal, -which all the sectors were very thankful for in the years you served- they were introduced to their kind, or back, into their kind and chose to stay.”</p><p>Jonghyun sighed in frustration.</p><p>“Many of them wanted to stay in my care, I hated watching them be forced to go. That’s why I stopped, I couldn’t take it anymore.”</p><p>“That’s not the reason you stopped Jonghyun, you served all sectors, and our sector very well, as newborn vampires were appearing all over the place… You had no reason to stop. The sector’s give all of them a choice of where they stay, but they’ll forever be monitored regardless, like all of us are.”</p><p>Jonghyun scoffed.  </p><p>Jinki shifted closer to the doctor and placed a warm hand on his shoulder.</p><p>He sighed, “Correct me if I’m wrong but, I remember a certain vampire stole your heart, no?”</p><p>The doctor instantly tensed at hearing Jinki’s words. He diverted his gaze away from the vampire.</p><p>Jinki continued. “He like the rest chose to come and stay safe with his own kind.”</p><p>Tears fell onto Taemin’s sleeping face as Jonghyun cried above him. His wide hands wiped them off and he stroked Taemin’s soft face in apology.</p><p>“You think he just stole it? … He chewed it up and spat it back out again. He dared to say I knew nothing of his kind and that he didn’t need me. He left to come to the vampire sector with open arms, leaving me… Leaving me empty and alone. After… After everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinki’s face was sullen, he could feel Jonghyun’s pain and he was certain by the sudden grunt of the half-blood lying on the bed, that he could too.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s here Jonghyun, in this building.”</p><p>The doctor’s eyes shut tightly, “He stayed in this one?”</p><p>“It’s the closest one to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun’s eyes widened.</p><p><em>He was… In this building</em>?</p><p>
  <em>Why did he want to stay close?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“W-Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“He helped Minho bring you here if you recall his abilities... He was very skilled in-”</p><p> </p><p>“Erasing memories.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Taemin sat up and stared at Jonghyun. Fully awake and alert.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor covered his own mouth in shock.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did Taemin hear!? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jinki blinked and wondered if the half-blood had heard everything too.</p><p> </p><p>“Register me, find out what I am. Then we’re leaving. I’m staying with you Jonghyun, I’d never leave you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun’s eyes were shaking as uncontrollable tears spilt out violently. Taemin had heard everything.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki stood up off of the bed, “Taemin.”</p><p>“Shut up! I swear if I see that bastard that left Jonghyun, he’ll regret being born!”</p><p>“Taemin, I’m sorry… You had to hear-” Jonghyun began but blubbered into his palms.</p><p>“I’m glad I heard or else you’d never tell me, as soon as you started talking I could feel…”</p><p> </p><p>Feel? Taemin thought,</p><p> </p><p>“I just… I could tell you were upset and I woke up again instantly. Do you want to love me? Then you have to unearth your past and let me invade.”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor almost laughed, Taemin drew closer with a serious expression and slowly kissed Jonghyun on the cheek. He left his lips lingering.</p><p>Jinki smiled at Taemin’s affection towards the doctor. Jonghyun really did not have to worry, this half-blood was seriously attached to him.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Taemin!” Jonghyun gasped and pulled him off. He looked to Jinki and then back to Taemin to make his point that they weren’t the only two in the room - plus the fact he didn’t want this anyway, it was embarrassing!</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood just smirked and his eyes grew heavy in need. “I don’t care who watches, I really need to kiss you. I need the warm Jonghyun, not the sad, cold and miserable one. I want to make you burn inside.”</p><p>The dark-haired vampire chuckled and pulled himself off of the bed and dragged Minho from the floor and out of the room. “I’ll get the forms and someone who will be able to tell straight away what you are, Taemin. After that, if you really need to you can go, but we usually get you to spend time with the other vampires to know what they’re like-”</p><p>“Don’t wanna,” Taemin replied instantly as he peered into Jonghyun’s eyes.</p><p>Jonghyun blinked with his face red from what Taemin was spouting out and not thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki nodded and left.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s gotten into you?!” Jonghyun yelped as Taemin pinned him down onto the small bed.</p><p>“Jealousy.” Taemin possessively growled and licked his lips.</p><p>“J-Jealousy?” the older male looked up and saw a green tint to Taemin’s brown eyes.</p><p>Taemin bit his cheek a little as Jonghyun looked shocked. <em>Was Jonghyun really shocked he was jealous</em>? He sighed, “I’m jealous of the guy who you felt so strongly for… You dreamt about him you know.”</p><p>Jonghyun blushed, “I did?” he gripped the bed covering tightly as he questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what day it is now, but the morning before our date you were… and I came into you… I thought you were fully awake but you were still in your dream land while awake. You said he’d left you, you were asking him not to leave…”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun couldn’t look Taemin in the eye, he stayed silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m more of a bad person. I… I did something to you while you were like that. I was really jealous and it hurts when I like you so much.”</p><p>“What did y-you do?”</p><p>“I licked and sucked on your neck, and it was really tasty and delicious… So… You were so warm… I wanted to eat you up! Then before I knew it I was biting you, it scared me. I didn’t want… That.”</p><p>Jonghyun felt his body growing hotter. “Biting…”</p><p>“I think I wanted your blood Jonghyun, but that’s disgusting. So wrong. I’m not even a full vampire, yet I wanted it. I wanted to pierce your skin and lap up the warm liquid that I know would taste good because it comes from you!”</p><p>Taemin began to cry and grabbed Jonghyun’s face sadly, the doctor looked up Taemin's eyes were normal. “I’d never do it though, you’re too special to me. I don’t want to drink blood and especially not yours.”</p><p>“D-Don’t cry, it’s normal-”</p><p>“It’s not.”</p><p>The doctor swallowed harshly, “Taemin if you really need to bite me you can.”</p><p>“Don’t say that!”</p><p> </p><p>For Jonghyun, the idea of being a help to Taemin’s problems made him happy - yet he’d be lying if he didn’t admit Taemin biting him would be… thrilling.</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s something you have to suppress I’d rather you didn’t, it can’t be good for you to ignore your needs.” he tried to think clearly but his mind was a scrambled egg when it came to Taemin. He didn’t know which way was up or down when he was with this one male!</p><p> </p><p>“I suppress a lot of things,” Taemin whispered leaning down making his lips gently brush against Jonghyun’s. He smiled as he thought about his little daydream as they were walking to the park.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>The doctor almost pushed his head upwards to kiss Taemin but the half-blood pulled away quickly and rested his head against Jonghyun’s chest.</p><p>“I’ll lose it soon, so hurry up and love me with your entire soul, because I plan to devour it.”</p><p>Jonghyun’s breath hitched at those words and slowly guided his hand through Taemin’s light hair, stroking and tugging at it gently. He breathed in and out trying to calm his unsteady breaths that Taemin had caused by… Just being himself.</p><p>The doctor smiled in a happy annoyance, he was falling in love with Taemin little-by-little. His heart could have burst from happiness when Taemin said he wasn’t going to leave Jonghyun and stay with the vampires and half-bloods in the different housings for the vampire sector.</p><p>“Jonghyun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” the doctor mumbled in question, relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think we could do it on this bed before that Jinki guy comes back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin!”</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood grinned and chuckled. Jonghyun sighed and continued stroking Taemin’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I should be used to the teasing by now! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t tell Taemin, but he secretly liked it, being teased.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, there’s <em>no </em>way he’d tell Taemin that!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Examination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So were you supposed to bring me here?” Taemin questioned after a comfortable silence, he picked up his head along with his body and saw it was growing darker outside. Peering outside of what he could, out of the window he noticed this building was really… huge. It stretched so far!</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun sighed not really wanting to talk about this subject, that was clear to Taemin.</p><p> </p><p>However, these questions really did need asking despite Jonghyun’s uneasiness with the whole question asking.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun sat up and shifted so his back was against the wall of the room. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“When a vampire turns another, sometimes it doesn’t work and sometimes it does. As I use to work for the sectors I had to report your existence basically. But for the transformation, in your case, it would have worked and you’d be a full transformed vampire and that’s what they’d register you as.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin blinked in surprise at the doctor’s sudden openness.</p><p> </p><p>“You stopped that though, my transformation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” Jonghyun nodded and closed his eyes with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin shifted over next to him and grabbed Jonghyun’s hand - it was warm and soft. He hummed and rested his head onto the man he love's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Because no one deserves to be something they’re not, well not without choice. The original vampires and other supernatural creatures were existing and then were able -to keep their species alive- to transform others. I’m not sure how accurate that is, I’d rather leave it be thought of as that.” Jonghyun laughed a little but felt so exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>Well, he was the only human surrounded by vampires, of course, he didn't know vampires that well, it wasn't like he was one… Jonghyun quickly opened his eyes and turned to the archway where the door used to be.</p><p> </p><p>Where were the hundreds of vampires that lived here? He had only seen Jinki and then that one who was passed out on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>He thought he had been taken, he didn’t know where he was. Everything was a blur until Taemin ran in and hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Still… Have they been locked in their rooms or something? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Surely they could all just break out.</em> Jonghyun chuckled mentally at his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin sighed, “I don’t remember anything so I don’t even remember the attack or why it happened. Maybe I was transformed for a reason.”</p><p>Jonghyun’s eyes opened and he glanced to both of their hands intertwined with each other. “You still have your wound, right? Your examination will be beneficial I think… You can find out a lot more than I could tell you.”</p><p>Taemin groaned, “I don’t care about all of the little details. What are they going to do, find traces of that vampire in my blood or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun’s eyes widened and his face tensed. “I should have just brought you here in the beginning! As soon as you woke up I should have let them find out what happened to you… I’m so sorry, Taemin!”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin pulled away and quickly grabbed Jonghyun as he spouted out things he didn’t understand. “W-What?! I don’t understand, what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How could he be so stupid! The vampire sector could have helped Taemin find out everything! They’d know which vampire had done this to him, they’d know if it wasn’t one of theirs that there was a rabid vampire on the loose. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They’d know who Taemin was before this!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun. I told you I want to stay with you and that I didn’t care about who I was before I met you.”</p><p>“They can find out Taemin, they can find out everything! I’ve not done this in years so I forgot it all. That’s why it’s so important to bring you in and make them aware of your birth. That’s why that vampire at the window came, a new vampire being born is sensed by them if they’re in a close enough proximity.”</p><p>“Hold on! I’m really confused.” Taemin pouted and just threw himself across Jonghyun’s lap facing up to the doctor’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so twisted in my own painful memories I just thought about losing you and not helping you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun…” Taemin whispered as the expression on the doctor’s face was painful to see.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly began to reach up to stroke out the creases of sadness when he heard people walking closer to the room. He groaned and sat up before they saw them - he didn’t want Jonghyun to be embarrassed, even though he was aching to see it again. He looked so cute when Jinki was there watching them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you stayed here, it’d be troublesome to find you if you left the room,” Jinki said as two females wheeled in a metal trolley, with a range of equipment on it.</p><p>Taemin gulped. “I think I changed my mind.”</p><p>“Haha. Oh, Taemin. Stop being silly.” Jinki said with a smile, underneath it was hidden anger.</p><p>He guessed he shouldn’t mess this vampire about.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun nodded as Taemin turned back to him - it was going to be okay.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The substitute sheet bandage was unwrapped from Taemin’s neck and the two women began to grab different phials and tubes. They collected cotton swabs and gently dabbed it across Taemin’s mouth. Taemin looked at Jinki unsure of what was even happening.</p><p>Jinki came closer and whispered something to the two women. Taemin could tell they weren’t vampires, but he didn’t really want to know either.</p><p>“Um, where’s that Minho guy I hate?” Taemin questioned trying to interrupt the silence.</p><p>“He doesn’t take well to my ability. He’s still out.”</p><p>“What are these ability things? I heard something about that bastard that hurt Jonghyun having one.”</p><p>“It can be small or big and can range to just one or multiple. Every vampire or half-vampire has some kind of ability, it comes with their personality. It develops for a reason. An example would be…”</p><p>The dark-haired vampire caught Jonghyun’s calm glance. Jinki sighed, “The man Jonghyun-”</p><p><em>Has, had, still has? What did Jonghyun feel toward this vampire from his past? </em>He continued, “Anyway, he wanted to forget things and so had powers to do with people’s memories. I admit that on its own is dangerous to have, but he came with us and uses it for dire purposes. He can’t use it on himself.”</p><p>“So I’ll get something?” Taemin questioned ignoring the clear shaky breaths coming from the doctor a few steps away.</p><p>Jinki nodded.</p><p> </p><p>A cotton swab touched Taemin’s wound and he grabbed one of the women’s arms and growled, “Watch it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin!” Jonghyun shouted yanking him back.</p><p> </p><p>“It hurt!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a lot stronger now, you have to be careful.” the doctor said making the half-blood aware, he patted his head.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin sighed and apologised to the woman.  </p><p>Suddenly another woman ran into the room. She was short, busty, and Taemin wanted to run.</p><p>“Ah, the new-comer let me see you!”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin’s eyes were wide with fear, “Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Our vampire/scientist doctor, she’ll be the one who will be able to confirm what you are, what you were, and different stuff like that.” The dark haired vampire confirmed simply with a smile, keeping his vocabulary short.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s darling!” The woman squealed as she cooed over the half-blood, and Jonghyun frowned.</p><p>“My, is that Jonghyun?” her breasts almost bounced as she jumped over, her red hair spiralling all over the place. She was stopped instantly by the male she was meant to be examining. Taemin glared at her as he gripped her.</p><p> </p><p>“My dear Sophie, come. Please examine Taemin and not Jonghyun.” Jinki said casually tugging her away to stop Taemin killing her.  </p><p> </p><p>“How do you know him?” Taemin muttered his eyes going green again. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun smiled. “Nothing to worry about Taemin, I know her from training to be a doctor - years ago. She’s always been so… unique.” Jonghyun held back his words, as he was a kind gentleman.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie grinned and carefully went back over to examine Taemin’s wound. The the two assistant women passed her a list of what they had found out already about the half-blood. She waited until Taemin was calm and expertly touched his wound.</p><p>Taemin didn’t flinch and she smiled. “Good boy.”</p><p>The half-blood was surprised, “Why doesn’t it hurt?”</p><p>Sophie smirked, “I’m an expert with men.”</p><p>Jonghyun scoffed and Jinki choked on a breath he was already holding to stop smiling at the female.</p><p>Taemin blinked and looked around confusedly.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie snapped her head towards Jonghyun in anger from his previous comment, “You’re still short.”</p><p>Jonghyun stood up to counter the other doctor, “Busty!”</p><p>“Midget no-dick!”</p><p>“Oi, oi!” Jinki said patting Sophie’s head. “Examination. Stop arguing.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin chuckled. Someone got on Jonghyun’s nerves other than him, and it was in a whole other way!</p><p> </p><p>He knew this woman that seemed to know how to handle vampires and not cause them to flip like those two women had almost done when they dabbed cotton onto his wound. When this Sophie woman did it a few minutes later, Taemin was calm.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After a long time-consuming examination including; weighing Taemin, measuring his height, checking his fitness and his body… (Sophie loved to check the body) it was the end. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“So my little cutie, you’re just a regular half-blood with memory loss. You’re meant to be a full vampire but your transformation was stopped. You may develop more vampiric traits or keep your original human ones. Already, you’re showing a lot of vampirism. You’re happy being a vampire, right?”</p><p>Taemin nodded, “If I hadn’t been attacked I wouldn’t have met Jonghyun.”</p><p>Sophie looked up to Jonghyun sat there smiling and then to Jinki, the dark-haired vampire nodded and she smirked, “Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t corrupt him,” Jonghyun said coming over, Sophie breathed in to compose herself. She continued with her analysis.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and the vampire who attacked you was a mean Stem. She lives quite a while away and tends to torture before she transforms. She had calmed down but it seems she really wanted to hurt this little one. Jinki, you’ll have to get that sector branch to sort her out, no poor human deserves what my little cutie has been through.”</p><p>“Will the wound and bite go away? It causes him pain sometimes.” Jonghyun questioned since he was out of practice he didn’t have the ever incoming knowledge that Sophie must have about vampires. He brushed some lint off of his v-neck jumper.</p><p>Sophie stepped over and quietly whispered into the doctor’s ear. Jonghyun nodded and sighed with a little pink to his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin sat down on the bed. “So a woman vampire attacked me?”</p><p>He was too tired to notice the small secret shared between the two doctors.</p><p>Sophie groaned, “She’s honestly a bitch, I had to examine her and she had bigger breasts than me, it was horrible!-”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Sophie,” Jinki said with a fake smile walking over to the doorless archway to guide her out. The two women and Sophie left the room with the trolley.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye-bye cutie, if you ever need me Jonghyun has my number.” she stuck her tongue out and ran off.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have your stinking number!” Jonghyun yelled after her.</p><p> </p><p>“It is best you have it though, she knows a lot and is smart even though she doesn’t seem it. You should know that Jonghyun.” Jinki said passing business cards over to the two.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin took it and sighed. He yawned as outside was even darker than before. “Can we go home now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely a half-blood, getting tired at night.” Jinki chuckled, “Yes you can go, let me guide you out.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin jumped up in joy and grabbed them both and ran out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Minho appeared next to them.</p><p>“Ah, Minho you’re awake,” Jinki announced after being pulled by Taemin.</p><p>Taemin groaned and clenched his fists, he wouldn’t forgive this vampire anytime soon.</p><p>“J-Jonghyun, did you not want to see him?-”</p><p>Jinki frowned, “Minho,” he warned.</p><p>Jonghyun ignored him. He didn’t want to know… He didn’t want to see him again. He had to push away these feelings. They wouldn’t be returned by him, and now he had someone else to love.</p><p>From linking arms with Jonghyun, Taemin could feel the doctor tense.</p><p> </p><p>“He wants to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough!” Jinki snapped and Minho collapsed slowly to the floor again. He then turned to Taemin and Jonghyun, “I’m sorry. We have a taxi waiting for you at the end of the property. We’ll see you again sometime.”</p><p>Taemin and Jonghyun both bowed and Jinki bowed in return.</p><p>“Take care of him Kim Jonghyun, all vampire’s are special to us!” the dark-haired vampire called after them as he waved them goodbye.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the taxi drove off Jinki entered the building again, he sighed and nodded to a few people waiting.</p><p> </p><p>They instantly pressed a button and coded in numbers and passwords that unlocked strong bolted metal doors from all of the bedrooms in this building that was part of the vampiric sector.</p><p> </p><p>Hundreds of vampires ran out of their rooms to the large dining hall that was in the middle of the building. It was a huge square building inhabited by vampires, half-vampires and humans who were trained to help aid them.</p><p>Jinki sighed and began to head to get some food too. The majority was imported human blood and also food for the half-bloods that could eat food still.</p><p>Full vampires could eat food as well, but a lot of vampires and half-bloods chose not too.</p><p>The humans ate the meals and were sprayed with a smell to stop the vampires from devouring them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Jinki,” Sophie said with a smile as she came over with a tray of food. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Hello my dear Sophie, I passed your number on.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so kind.” she replied, smiled and then dug into her meal.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds of chewing, she sighed, “Kibum won’t be happy knowing Jonghyun has moved on~”</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll have to deal with it, he left and came here leaving his side, it messed Jonghyun up and that’s what he wanted. I worry for that good doctor, he really helped us, just like you do.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll be okay. That cutie’s healing him, he has healing properties.”</p><p> </p><p>“Healing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it’s his ability… Just part of it. It showed up in the tests.”</p><p> </p><p>“He is rather interesting. We need to find the vampire who transformed him. Stems are truly troublesome sometimes.” Jinki sighed not really hungry from today's events.</p><p> </p><p>“But if <em>this one</em> hadn’t of transformed him, Jonghyun would be alone. You can tell they’re both attached so much, Jonghyun’s just stubborn. Although…  So is that cutie.” Sophie clapped excitedly at the adorable relationship.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t doubt Minho will tell Kibum how Jonghyun looked when Taemin hugged him - he was so happy. Minho is such an idiot sometimes.” Jinki started poking at his food and ten stopped as it wasn't good manners.</p><p> </p><p>“He can’t be that bad-”</p><p> </p><p>“He bit Jonghyun, in front of Taemin, when I sent him to just find out Taemin’s condition. I gave Jonghyun more time to bring him to us but he didn't, so I had to bring them both here,” he announced.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit and Jonghyun wasn’t the type to hoard something or <em>someone </em>away from you guys when I knew him.”</p><p> </p><p>Sophie pushed her food to the side to talk more. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Jinki sighed at the redhead's language, “Kibum leaving him caused it all. He couldn’t take people in anymore, all he thought of was them leaving him each time he healed them to health.”</p><p> </p><p>Sophie pursed her lips. “I see, and he took Taemin in even so. He’s always been kind, of course, he would - he’d never leave a supernatural creature to suffer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes… Do you want to go for a walk with me, my dear Sophie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course Jinki darling, I thought you’d never ask.”</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Taemin?” Jonghyun said alerting the half-blood causing him to only look at the doctor - which he was in the first place. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>The street lights flashed in and out of the interior of the taxi as the driver drove on down roads. The low humming of the engine and the sound of the radio blocked their conversation to allow them both to only hear each other.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin blinked, “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun closed his eyes to gather the courage to ask his question. Taemin’s bright happy eyes would soon sink and turn into a frown, he was sure.</p><p> </p><p>“If… If you ever did meet… the uh… person who left me…”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin’s eyes lowered in sadness. Jonghyun was bringing up his past, although Taemin wanted to know about the doctor’s past having to think about what that vampire may or may not have done… It all angered him the same.</p><p> </p><p>He hurt Jonghyun! He was worse than that Minho.</p><p> </p><p>A growl escaped Taemin’s tightly shut lips from clenching his jaw and Jonghyun shook his head, “It doesn’t matter,” he said not to upset the younger with his stupid rambling and thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Carry on,” Taemin almost snapped but his voice was quiet, he wasn’t angry at Jonghyun just whatever made him sad from his past. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun’s hand was gripped tightly and the doctor could only smile at Taemin’s forgiveness.</p><p> </p><p>He hoped it was forgiveness.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin had to know Jonghyun was sorry for bringing it up when the half-blood hated the guy for everything he ever did to hurt him. The doctor didn’t want to bring pain into their happiness.</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed and turned to Taemin, the half-blood muffled his face into Jonghyun’s arm in apology.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you really kill them?” Words finally escaped the warm lips of Jonghyun and Taemin blinked pulling his head away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really overprotective, that’s how I feel but I don’t think I actually…” Taemin shook his head, “I wouldn’t kill someone just because I hated them. I don’t know who I was before this, that Sophie woman said I’d remember eventually, right? I’d rather just keep being who I am now.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun breathed out heavily and smiled, “You’re a good person, don’t ever think you’re not. You’re special to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin’s eyes widened and his mouth was open.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun awkwardly nudged him and laughed, “Come on, you say things to me all the time!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say anything else, I want to think of what you just said for the rest of the journey home.” the half-blood demanded with a smile brighter than the street lamps around them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Despite having lost their groceries from their shopping date a few days before, as what day it was or how long Jonghyun and Taemin had been at the vampire sector was unknown, there was a boxed package outside the doctor’s front gate. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Taemin stepped out of the taxi and closed the door, the driver drove off. Jonghyun started walking forward to go back home with his ‘special someone’ but was stopped when Taemin put a hand in front of him, the half-blood slowly crept over to the box that he had just noticed.</p><p> </p><p>It was really dark now so it this situation was a lot more creepy than if this was in the day.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a box there.” he stated.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun nodded, “I can see that. I was going over to get it before someone robbed it from outside my house.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin sighed. <em>What if it was dangerous</em>? He didn’t want Jonghyun to have the box in his possession. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Fine. If you want to carry it you can.” Jonghyun said waving his hand at the simple matter, he coded in something again to allow the gate to open and for the barrier to come down just to allow him and Taemin inside.</p><p> </p><p>After locking the gate and putting the barrier back up, Jonghyun unlocked the large double doors to his home and waited for Taemin to step in first.</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood paused and slowly stepped inside, the first time he had entered Jonghyun’s home he was unconscious. It was the first time he’d really entered the <s>mansion</s> house, at all. The doctor had to carry him inside and tend to his wounds. Then two days later he awoke to the life he was living now… <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>His hand itched to touch his neck just for a second but he had to carry the box with both hands to balance the weight.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that heavy, but it was just his mindset.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taemin swallowed and walked in further to allow Jonghyun to close the door and lock it. Lights slowly began to flicker on as Jonghyun happily walked forward even more, and the walls that Taemin had first noticed when he left that room he woke up in seemed to greet them both home.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the two reached the kitchen and Taemin put the box down on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see what it is now, is that okay?” the doctor asked cautiously. Taemin was acting a little strange over a box.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to open it.” Taemin instantly replied motioning Jonghyun to sit down with a smile. Jonghyun sat down and waited, he hummed in small frustration but accepted Taemin’s protectiveness. After all, the two were basically kidnapped by the vampire sector…</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun bit his lip. It was his fault, he was scared he’d lose Taemin. Someone who had come into his life just leaving him again… The thought of it was painful. Beyond painful.</p><p>“Jonghyun?” Taemin said with a hint of worry in his voice, his eyelids drooped in sadness. The doctor looked upset and was frowning, it worried the half-blood immensely. He pulled his hands from the box as he was about to open it and quickly rushed to Jonghyun’s side pulling him into a hug.</p><p>The older male’s eyes widened in surprise, his arms wrapped around the younger in an automatic response and he shook slightly.</p><p>Taemin breathed in painfully, he didn’t want Jonghyun feeling like this!</p><p> </p><p>“You can open the box… I just… I don’t want you hurt. Ever.” Jonghyun smiled into Taemin and shuffled his way out of the hug. “Sorry Taemin, but I’m okay, everything's okay now,” he assured.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin pulled back and crossed his arms not believing a word, “That won’t work.” he huffed angrily.</p><p> </p><p>He was tapping his foot which caused the doctor to smile, “I know you won’t leave me, so I don’t have to worry about being hurt again.” Jonghyun whispered looking down, but loud enough for the half-blood to hear. His cheeks were burning in embarrassment that he had to say these things to put Taemin at ease.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing Jonghyun’s darker hair and yanking his head back with it, Taemin sat on his lap staring down at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow!” Jonghyun whimpered trying to pry Taemin’s hands off. With his grip still strong, Taemin didn’t stop staring, he kept silently looking into the doctor’s eyes in anger until he cracked.</p><p> </p><p>“Forget it all and just love me, you don’t have to hurt! I promise!”</p><p> </p><p>Before Jonghyun could reply, Taemin had locked their lips together in a passionate kiss that he hoped would convey everything.</p><p> </p><p>He just wanted Jonghyun happy, sure he’d still kick the ass of whoever had hurt him, but as long as this man underneath him could live in the present and not the past it would make everything easier for the both of their hearts.</p><p> </p><p><em>Especially</em> Jonghyun’s.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun looked up as they kissed, tears were falling onto his cheeks and they weren’t his own. He wanted to cry from Taemin’s death hair grip, but he shut his eyes and accepted the pain - it was the pain Taemin was feeling from Jonghyun being upset.</p><p> </p><p>He wrapped his arms around the half-blood again and felt Taemin moaning in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How is he not embarrassed!? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The doctor was sure he’d explode if he ever did something like this to Taemin.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Taemin pulled away for oxygen and they both panted in disapproval. The need to breathe ruined it, although it was probably only a matter of time before Taemin did more.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun shook his head, what the hell was he thinking? Taemin was upset, he was crying!</p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t be thinking about…</p><p> </p><p>About…</p><p> </p><p>Those things. <em>Right</em>?</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun…” Taemin breathed out the name as if it was a dying wish.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor gulped was Taemin sat on his lap still looking down, “W-What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>He prayed Taemin was okay now, he didn’t want his sadness to pass on to him. Taemin was practically Jonghyun’s world right now. He didn’t really have anything else important in his life other than his haunting memories - before he had saved the half-blood.</p><p>“In the box is our food from shopping, it came with a note. Jinki replaced our food for us.”</p><p>Either Jonghyun wasn’t good at grasping moods, or Taemin was changing the subject… But he was certain that was the biggest kill-joy of the century.</p><p>“Oh, that’s nice. We won’t starve.” the doctor could only reply as he sat there dumbfounded.</p><p>Taemin would usually jump on the chance to be more suggestive or lovey-dovey. <em>What was this?! </em></p><p>Or was Jonghyun finally insane from all of the embarrassing things Taemin had done, that when he didn't do something like himself it was the end of the world?</p><p> </p><p>Or…</p><p> </p><p>Had his past really affected Taemin that much to make him change his personality?</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t starve anyway, I’d have your lips to feed on.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Ah… Yes, Taemin was still the same</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun inwardly sighed ready to scream as his whole body boiled in embarrassment mixed with rage!</p><p> </p><p>How could Taemin be so… Taemin. He laughed and the younger grinned above him. He frowned at Taemin’s super increased height because he was sat on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“My Jonghyun should always be happy.” the half-blood said standing up off of the doctor’s lap and sitting next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You make me happy, Taemin,” Jonghyun said mentally and physically strained leaning against the younger’s shoulder resting his eyes a little.</p><p> </p><p>It was late and he honestly needed to sleep. Being forced to sleep, (<em>thank you Jinki</em>) made you even more tired!</p><p> </p><p>A yawn escaped Jonghyun’s mouth and Taemin began to yawn too.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you tired too?” Taemin asked choking on his words still recovering from the sweet things that came from the doctor’s lips other than the taste.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…” Jonghyun mumbled, his head slowly dropping to fall.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin quickly stopped it from happening or Jonghyun would wake up in a panic from the bodies reaction…</p><p> </p><p>Wow, he spent too much time living with a doctor to think of these things!</p><p> </p><p>Although he wasn’t complaining, he got to live with his crush/love of his life. Not a lot of people have that privilege from day one.</p><p> </p><p>He let Jonghyun’s head rest on him as his speedy reflexes caused him to be in front of the doctor once more, to catch his falling head against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez. You fall asleep way too quick.” he pouted. He wanted to kiss some more before they had to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He yawned once more and groaned. Okay so he was tired too, but his priorities were a lot different. He ruffled a hand through his own light hair and puffed out his cheeks to decide what to do.</p><p>“Damn you, Jonghyun. I’ll show you what happens when you leave me in charge!” he frowned with a smile at his devious plan.</p><p><br/>Jonghyun was asleep, faintly snoring as Taemin held him against his chest.</p><p>The half-blood wanted Jonghyun to wake up so they could be intimate some more, but he sighed as it would be rude to wake the sleepy doctor up, just for a kiss!</p><p>His body screamed inside for a few seconds until he grinned and decided if he couldn’t have his version of intimacy he would try a nicer, more 'Jonghyun' approach of doing things.  </p><p>Since he was a lot stronger than an average human now, Taemin easily held the sleeping doctor in his arms as he turned off the kitchen light (he was sure the food would last until the morning) and carried him into the large hallway.</p><p> </p><p>He would just put him to bed and go sleep himself and then take revenge in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Sweet sweet kissy revenge!</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun?” he questioned to check if he was awake, he wanted to know if he could sleep next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, so the plan of, <em>just putting Jonghyun to bed</em> wasn’t really understood in the half-blood’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>His logic was all changed, Jonghyun was warm so naturally, he’d want to be able to be beside him regardless of what the doctor wanted.</p><p> </p><p>As he approached the bedroom door he paused. <em>Would Jonghyun really appreciate him sleeping next to him</em>?</p><p> </p><p>It would be rude to not ask permission and he knew how awkwardly cute Jonghyun was about these things. He groaned and stamped his feet underneath him in a small anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun, please wake up and answer me. Can I sleep with you? If not I’ll put you on your bed and just sadly venture back to mine… Alone… Cold… Without a ‘goodnight’.”</p><p> </p><p>The sleeping doctor heard Taemin’s words and replied causing Taemin’s eyes to brighten in happiness. Even though it was sort of a mischievous tactic, Taemin had spoken to Jonghyun while he was asleep or half-asleep before…</p><p> </p><p><em>'Don’t leave me, Taemin.'</em> Were the words that settled the deal…  And answered Taemin’s question.</p><p> </p><p>So instead of opening Jonghyun’s door, Taemin carried the doctor who moaned sadly on the way about not being comfy, to his own room. He laid Jonghyun down on the left side of the bed because Jonghyun slept on the left in his own bed.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin wanted the older to be comfortable and not wake up on the side of the bed that he left absent for the part of him that couldn’t let go of that person. Shaking his head, the half-blood tried to ignore those thoughts, but they came back.</p><p> </p><p><em>They </em>left Jonghyun.</p><p> </p><p>When they were at the vampire sector building the same vampire who <em>left </em>had wanted to see him.</p><p> </p><p>For what?</p><p> </p><p>To hurt him even more by making the doctor see him again?</p><p> </p><p>Part of Taemin wanted it to happen so he could just show that vampire how Jonghyun wasn’t trapped with the memories of him and had Taemin who could replace him and give him everything and more!</p><p> </p><p>However, he didn’t want Jonghyun to go through anything painful again…</p><p> </p><p>Sighing annoyed at himself for letting himself be absorbed in those thoughts, he stripped off his clothes, threw them on the floor because he was too tired to put them neatly, and changed into his pyjamas. He crawled in on the other side of the bed and felt his heart skip a beat at being able to sleep next to Jonghyun…</p><p> </p><p>To be so close to him without any ulterior motives. He just wanted to feel his warmth and snuggle into him. Taemin gulped.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun still had his clothes on… He couldn’t sleep in them! <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>For some reason, Taemin felt himself roll away from Jonghyun as far as he could until he was on the edge of the large bed.</p><p> </p><p>Why was he so nervous?! Was it because Jonghyun was always covered… He’d never had actually seen his body underneath the clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun hadn’t seen his either, but he didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly this was really challenging for Taemin. The idea of stripping Jonghyun…</p><p> </p><p>He felt his cheeks fill with boiling heat.</p><p> </p><p>It was really tearing him apart. He felt his heart pounding and swallowed harshly as his hands grew sweaty…   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin stepped over to the doctor who was cooking as usual. “C’mon you’re still mad?” he questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun’s eyes flicked up at Taemin’s and then back to the food he was preparing avoiding the half-blood’s captivating gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“I never said I was mad.” he replied slowly.</p><p> </p><p>A smile morphed on to Taemin’s face and he blinked happily, “So you’re fine with what I did?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause as Jonghyun bent down to get a wooden spoon from one of the kitchens draws, he grabbed a bowl and grunted.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” he replied heavily, stirring a mixture in a bowl shifting away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin almost dramatically slumped over to him, but only shuffled over and moaned sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you’re mad.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun sighed in defeat, Taemin wasn’t going to let this go. “I’m not mad, it’s just… We’ve never been that close before…”</p><p> </p><p>Instantly the half-blood laughed loudly and covered his mouth in short chuckles…</p><p> </p><p>“W-We’ve been closer.” he said not believing the man next to him could say that after the kissing they had done.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor gave a pout in embarrassment and walked over to another side of the large kitchen bringing his bowl with him.</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood was desperate now, he didn’t want this to drag out. With the already fragile heart of Jonghyun, he didn’t want to push this any further.</p><p> </p><p>“What did I do that made you so upset about it?” he questioned with his tone serious causing the older male to pick his head up and turn to Taemin once again, his cheeks were pink and he breathed in.</p><p> </p><p>“You took advantage of me, you didn’t ask.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger looked down at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I did,” Taemin whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun’s eyes widened, scared he’d caused this small situation over nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You sleep talk.” the half-blood confirmed making Jonghyun look like he was going to explode and murder him in the same breath…</p><p> </p><hr/><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Taemin would have had managed to unbutton Jonghyun’s shirt, but since he was still wearing the same clothes from their date, he wasn’t wearing one! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was a soft grey v-neck jumper which he’d have to tug off from the bottom to the top. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He sighed and pulled the blanket down and awkwardly leant sideways to the doctor. He smiled as he realised if he tugged at the neck of the jumper and pulled up it could come off that way too. He slid his fingers in between the space of Jonghyun’s warm neck and the jumper making it so warm. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Taemin pulled the jumper up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Dammit, why did you wear this today?” he groaned as the stubborn jumper only pulled up to the angle he was leaning in. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How was he supposed to yank it off?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was so complicated. He breathed in slowly and sat on top of Jonghyun who was still asleep. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How could he even sleep through this? Taemin would be awake from all the touching… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did Jonghyun like Taemin enough that his body didn’t even care if he touched him while he was asleep? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The half-blood felt tears in his eyes but held them in, now wasn’t the time to cry - but he was smiling so wide he’d probably end up having a sore jaw in the morning. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He quickly pulled the clothing up off of Jonghyun’s arms and head. He sighed in relief. This wasn’t so hard.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Looking down Taemin saw the brown belt that was keeping Jonghyun’s trousers sculpted to his body. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He sighed at how he was basically Jonghyun’s mother undressing her son for bed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did Jonghyun’s parents visit him? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The half-blood shook his head and ignored his thoughts as he undid the belt and pulled it out from the loops and placed it with the jumper. He quickly took hold of the looser trousers and undid the button. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He realised clothes are more complicated taking off than putting on. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He swore he’d been here for hours undressing this man!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>…</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“T-That didn’t mean, ‘Oh, yes Taemin, please undress me!’” the doctor almost squealed not wanting to know everything Taemin did to him!</p><p> </p><p>Taemin scoffed, “You should be happy! Or else you’d be asleep on the kitchen floor without me! … I love you, so of course, I’d take care of you…”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun’s eyes widened in realisation and sadness. It was embarrassing, but he had to admit he was happy Taemin had done all that for him - but still, he had to know the boundaries!</p><p> </p><p>“I… I’m just… I felt exposed.”</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood stepped closer and held the doctor’s wrist to stop him mixing as his tears would probably fall into the food.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you. You have to let me in, so I can invade.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“...Taemin?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Taemin’s eyes widened, he instantly froze as Jonghyun’s eyes flickered open and then closed again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Jonghyun?” He said pouting. He wanted him to have been awake the whole time or something, it’d make it much more romantic if Jonghyun allowed him to undress him while he pretended to be asleep! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No… This was just his own perversions. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He bit his lip. But how cute would that be! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He chuckled a little as Jonghyun started mumbling something about the food being left out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Screw the food!' - Taemin thought. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Honestly just wanting to sleep now, he gripped a large mass of the trousers at Jonghyun’s hips and pulled them down. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As his hands brushed against the sensitive skin Jonghyun twitched in his sleep and smiled. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Taemin screamed inside and just ripped the trousers off throwing them and the clothes pile he had collected of the doctor’s clothes to the floor. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He yanked the blanket back on top of them both and curled up into a ball on the other side of the bed. No way was Jonghyun ticklish! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Taemin’s eyes were gleaming like a playful cat. He covered his mouth to stop the sleeping Jonghyun hearing his snickering. </em>
  <em>This was going to be fun in the future! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After a few seconds, he slowly shuffled over to the practically naked doctor (except his boxers) and rested his soft cheek onto the warm arm. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Taemin snaked an arm around Jonghyun’s waist and tucked it under him to keep it nice and secure. He leant up and kissed Jonghyun’s nose before snuggling back down into the warmth the man he loved emitted. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sleep well.” he whispered, happy they were both safe and together… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin rubbed Jonghyun’s back slowly trying to calm him down, “If it makes you feel better, I didn’t do anything to you except undress you.”</p><p> </p><p>The older male sniffled and just let his body succumb to its wants and rested his head on Taemin’s chest in emotional defeat, “That doesn’t matter…”</p><p> </p><p>The younger sighed with a smile. “Okay, so maybe a kiss… Or seven. But I just wanted to sleep next to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun glanced up with a frown and pouted, “Seven?”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin just shrugged with his hands out unknowingly.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor whined and just wrapped his arms around him snuggling into him. “Just make sure you ask while I’m actually awake. You said I talked as I slept, and it worries me.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin hugged Jonghyun too, tightly so he could show him how much he was sorry for upsetting him, “Why?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching his hands up to Taemin’s light hair to stroke it gently he swallowed, “What if I said something mean, and you thought it was me actually talking to you. You said I spoke about-”</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood pushed a finger aginst the doctor’s mouth onto his lips, silencing him. “Hey, don’t worry. I won’t take it as you actually talking to me then, I don’t want you sad, upset, hurt, or feeling anything other than happiness. Your smile gives me no need to worry. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun tried not to but he smiled and then grinned. Taemin quickly pecked his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Jonghyun, I’ll cook today, you can have a day off and rest.”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor hummed, “As much as I’d love to… I don’t want to die.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi!”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun covered his mouth with his sleeve-covered arm and chuckled. “You can help me.” he quickly got out.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin nodded and hugged him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Morning arrived and Jonghyun slowly awoke. He felt confused at how he was in a bed - which wasn’t his. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It didn’t feel like his… He felt someone next to him and he snapped open his eyes in worry. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How did he end up with someone in bed?! Where was he? Where was Taemin? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He squinted as he saw a room he was familiar with. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As his eyes travelled to the person next to him his heart skipped a beat. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Taemin was snuggled into him, his light hair messy from pressing against the expensive sheets look so cute. His mouth was slightly open and he breathed in and out snoozing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jonghyun smiled and went to touch his face. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Taemin’s eyes opened and he smiled as Jonghyun was staring down at him with his cheeks like tomatoes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The doctor ripped his hand away as Taemin sat up and rubbed his eyes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The half-blood’s pyjamas were twisted and a mess from his stupid tall lanky body. Jonghyun mentally scowled at Taemin’s height and it being bigger than his.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Taemin climbed onto Jonghyun and whispered ‘morning’ before coming closer to kiss him in the dim sunlight that was creeping in from the curtains - brightening his face to look even more holy to Jonghyun. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Contradictory to the fact Taemin was a vampire, but it didn’t matter. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jonghyun closed his eyes to accept the kiss he needed… Then he felt Taemin’s hand push down on his bare chest. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He opened his eyes and saw how Taemin’s covered body was against his own ‘naked’ one. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He gulped… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What…The…Hell!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Taemin was shoved off and flopped back onto the bed as Jonghyun leapt out and ran out of the room. - And that’s how it went… According to Taemin.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun!” Taemin yelled suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>They had finished eating their meal, which Taemin helped with even though Jonghyun tried to give him the simpler tasks. The younger male had just been for a shower while the doctor washed the dishes and stored all of the food away.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What’s wrong?” Jonghyun said with panic and quickly ran to the kitchen door to meet Taemin. The half-blood skidded and halted right in front of the doctor with a towel on his head.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun’s eyes were full of panic as he panted out of breath from only running to the kitchen door… “My wound!”</p><p> </p><p>“What? What happened?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was curious as I’d only ever showered with it covered…”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun put a hand on his hip looking at Taemin in disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>“No no! But… I took off the bandage and it felt really nice with the water on it. It was really warm and soothed it.”</p><p>Jonghyun relaxed his posture and smiled knowingly. “You really like heat, huh?”</p><p>Taemin’s smile dropped. “Oh… Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“You like the warmth, if it helps, that’s good.” the doctor said keeping his smile.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin awkwardly smiled, “Yeah. I should ring Sophie and question her about it!”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun groaned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sophie… </em>
</p><p>He supposed, he would allow it. He wasn’t jealous of her around Taemin - he was worried she’d corrupt his partially innocent soul.</p><p>The doctor looked to Taemin who was picking bits of lint off of his jumper he had put on today. The half-blood glanced up and met gaze with Jonghyun’s and blushed.</p><p>Jonghyun blinked. How was he so cute and devious at the same time?! He was sure it was illegal.</p><p>Taemin was the definition of the law and Jonghyun wanted to break it.</p><p>So, so badly. His heart ached when he thought of Taemin leaving him - he needed him.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor sighed and walked over to Taemin.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ever leave me, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun… I’m not going to. Ever… Unless you don’t want me around one day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t survive without you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t see a life without you, no point of living if it’s not with you. I think… That’s why you saved me, you were meant to so we could be together.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun’s eyes widened and he felt his knees weaken. He grabbed Taemin for support and the half-blood kissed his head and held him up.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop catching me off guard!” Jonghyun whined in protest.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to have a guard anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin.” The doctor gave a pout in response.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you?” he chuckled and cupped Jonghyun’s face while still holding him. Taemin stared into Jonghyun’s eyes, and Jonghyun stared into Taemin’s eyes. They both chuckled and sighed quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“You going to ring Sophie then?” the older questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, and ask her about myself.” Taemin motioned pointing to himself proudly.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun smiled, “Okay.” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin looked away and smirked. “Unless you’d rather do something else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin!”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Obsessed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A small tennis ball hit the ceiling and fell back into his hand. He threw it up again and caught it as it fell.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing he sat up as the Sun began to replace the moon. The light shone onto his blond locks as he dipped his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t I forget you?”</p><p> </p><p>The ball rolled off of the bed and onto the floor, bouncing again.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum stood up and peered out of his window of his small room. He saw the head vampire and the head doctor walking together.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki and Sophie.</p><p> </p><p>He rested his chin in the palms of his hands and frowned. We could have been like that, Jonghyun.</p><p> </p><p>Anger ran through the tired vampire. “Why am I thinking about you again!?” he yelled causing his door to open and in walked Minho. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Damn Jinki needs to stop making me sleep like that.” he sat on Kibum’s bed and waited for a response.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s because you piss him off,” Kibum whispered not really caring about Minho’s current complaints. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“The half-blood is really obsessed with Jonghyun, it’s close to your level.” Kibum’s head snapped to face Minho.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up! I’m not obsessed with him!”</p><p> </p><p>“So cranky, jeez.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few seconds of silence passed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Kibum. Sophie asked me to book an appointment with you, she was walking with Jinki and I passed them on the way. She says she’s available tomorrow-”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care.” the angry vampire sighed and hid his face in his hands. Minho watched as tear drops fell through the gaps of his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Kibum…” Minho swallowed and put a hand through his own dark hair in a struggle. The vampire in front of him was so troubled!</p><p> </p><p>Kibum cleared his throat, “Was he annoyed when you bit him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Minho questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“That new vampire… Did he get pissed off when you bit the doctor?” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Minho sighed, “He did. He went mental. If it weren’t for my teleportation he probably would have done a number on me.” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Kibum smiled behind his hands and pulled them away running to his bed and sitting next to Minho as the bed bounced from the force.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Minho!” he chuckled happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mood changed quickly,” Minho noted.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum grabbed Minho’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Minho gasped and Kibum sat on his lap and began to straddle him.</p><p> </p><p>Instant red lights were flashing in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum pulled away and grinned cutely, “You do everything I ask, you’re amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho shook his head. Even so, what he was doing wasn’t right, he’d tell him to stop.</p><p> </p><p>He was so crazy…</p><p> </p><p>It was weird.</p><p> </p><p>“Kibum…”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do it. Your reward.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho frowned, “No! That’s not what I want from you in the first place, stop-”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum whined sadly and tightened his grip on the younger vampire, “I had to see his face again when we went to the park! I’m such a mess because of Jonghyun. I can’t forget him.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho sighed and shook his head. He didn’t care, he wouldn’t sleep with Kibum. It was a request he’d make often… Not even just to Minho, he’d try it with everyone when he was really bad.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Kibum begged and went to lean into kiss Minho again to convince him.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki cleared his throat in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>Minho almost cried in happiness as Kibum sighed and got off of him to walk over to Jinki instantly.</p><p> </p><p>The blond scoffed, “You come to take his place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Kibum such a charmer as always.” Jinki replied emotionless at the other.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum frowned, “Are you making fun of me?” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“No.” Jinki smiled, “I’ve come to ask you to eat, and also talk about a session with Sophie - it’ll help.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need to talk to that bitch!”</p><p> </p><p>“Kibum,” Jinki said a little annoyed at his insult towards the redhead. The dark haired vampire sighed and looked to Minho who was stood up now.</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded and left before he was even more knee-deep into Jinki’s annoying-vampire list.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum turned back as he felt Minho’s presence vanish, he frowned. “Wanted him gone?”</p><p> </p><p>Jinki nodded, “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not for the reason I want?”</p><p> </p><p>Jinki shook his head in reply, “Let’s go eat, Kibum.”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum rolled his eyes, “Just go eat with that damn busty redhead. I couldn’t care less what you want to do with me while you’re obsessed with her.” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Obsessed? Oh, you mean like how you are with Jonghyun.”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum shook his head, “Shut-” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“'Shut up'? Why? Because it hurts to hear what you spout at everyone else who just wants to help you Kibum? You can’t take advantage of Minho much longer, he cares but he knows good from bad even if it takes him a while to realise.” Jinki said clearly angry.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t taking advantage!” The blond squeaked in denial.</p><p> </p><p>“You asked him to bite Jonghyun and because he did you offered him sex - it’s manipulating and wrong.” The dark haired vampire confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know how horrible it is to not to be able to forget someone!”</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun can’t forget you, he feels the same.” Jinki stated.</p><p> </p><p>“I know he can’t, I left him with those memories of me as punishment even though I have the ability to rid myself of ever existing in his life… As if I’d let him forget me, no chance I’d let that happen.” the other said with a snort.</p><p> </p><p>“Then don’t you think you deserve it too? You won’t tell us what happened and I don’t think Jonghyun wants to go back to that time either, the half-blood is helping him to move on.”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum’s face turned into a scowl at the information he had received.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jonghyun, moving on? With someone else? Why should he be allowed to move on if Kibum couldn’t himself? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>In a weird twisted way, he still loved him.</p><p> </p><p>No, he knew he did.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun was the one person he’d think about every day.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, let’s eat.” He said, his voice trembling and hands shaking.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Jinki patted Kibum’s blond messy bed hair and guided him out the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to let you suffer either, but you’ll have to work with me on this Kibum.” Jinki said as Kibum kept quiet, his eyes filling with tears. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“I’m sorry!” Kibum choked out as the two went to the large dining hall to get him some food.</p><p> </p><p>Things were really messed up, but Jinki planned to sort them now that Jonghyun had a reason to move on…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh if it isn’t my darling half-blood Taemin!” Sophie squealed down the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know I was the one calling?” Taemin asked on the other end sounding surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my job to know about you.” she said replying while twisted a finger through her hair and smiling at Taemin’s silence. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Tell her about the wound Taemin.” Jonghyun said in the background causing Sophie to grin.</p><p> </p><p>“My my, is that Jonghyun? He can’t even let you have a private conversation with me on the phone, hm?” she said in a teasing voice and chuckled as she heard Taemin panic telling her it wasn’t like that. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“What did she say?! You’re blushing!” Jonghyun squeaked in the background sounding jealous of her making Taemin react like that. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Tell him to go do something else instead of eavesdropping, annoying Jonghyun. What’s this about your wound?” Sophie questioned with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin cleared his throat, “I always showered with a bandage on to protect it but I never took it off until today, and it didn’t hurt… It felt good in the warm water and I thought it wouldn’t. For some reason I really like warmth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun’s warmth?”</p><p> </p><p>She could hear Taemin’s breath hitch instantly and was sure his eyes were wide on the other end. Too easy!</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin what did she say?!” Jonghyun yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie burst out laughing and kicking her feet around trying to stop herself. It was so fun to tease them!</p><p> </p><p>“I’m joking my darling, it’s things like hot water and fires, right? Things like that?” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Taemin gulped, “I-It’s… Also… the first thing…”</p><p> </p><p>Sophie stopped laughing and sat up as she heard the worry in his voice. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Aw my darling, it’s fine. Vampires have sensory things they like such as tastes of certain things, or the look of someone specific, even things like a certain eye colour makes them excitable. You just have a thing for warmth, you could develop more in fact. For vampires, it’s a lot stronger than a human liking something.”</p><p> </p><p>“So it’s normal, well for a vampire?” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Sophie smiled at Taemin’s instant relief and happiness, “It is, you shouldn’t worry. If your wound isn’t hurting anymore or just doesn’t hurt in warm water then I suggest not worrying about it. Sometimes the Stem’s leave marks behind because they’re sort of showing another vampire’s what they have claimed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Claimed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your Stem, the bitch I told you about, she wanted you to know just who had turned you into a vampire and made you suffer that’s why it hurt afterwards, besides the fact it was a wound. We’ll sort her out though. But you’re a half-blood so she didn’t succeed.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin sighed sounding calmer. Jonghyun had shut up too which meant he was letting Taemin talked to her calmly.</p><p>“Taemin?” Sophie said after a few moments silence.</p><p>“Y-Yeah?”</p><p>“I’m going to talk to Kibum soon and find out what he wants from Jonghyun, I know it’ll clearly be an issue for you and definitely for Jonghyun…  But what we’re going to do with Kibum is make him face why he can’t let him go and I need you to do the same with Jonghyun - if not I’ll come and do it. He’d probably be more willing to let you in than me - like Kibum lets in certain people more than others.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it.” Taemin announced without hesitance.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Sophie questioned a little surprised but smiled when she heard the determination in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s making Jonghyun free of him then I’ll do everything I can.” Taemin whispered so the doctor couldn’t hear.</p><p>Sophie heard shifting on the other end.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Jonghyun asked probably noticing Taemin whispering.</p><p> </p><p>“Sophie wants to know if we’ve done it yet.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p> </p><p>Sophie grinned. “Tell me all about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No! What are you doing, Jonghyun? Give me the phone back!” Taemin said faking his desperation for him not to talk to Sophie.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Jonghyun was on the other end.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen wrench stop corrupting him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Corrupting? Oh, how rude.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re putting ideas into his head of… Things…”</p><p> </p><p>“Things? Are you really going to refer to sex as things, Shorty?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not short!”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin chuckled. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Why are you laughing?!” Jonghyun yelped, “You’re meant to be on my side Taemin.”</p><p> </p><p>“My my… Doctor Kim Jonghyun, he’s a healthy young half-blood I’m sure things like that cross his mind every second he’s with you. You should know that. Deny him his needs and one day he might just, pounce!” Sophie said, her eyelids lowering as the doctor choked on his air.</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun? Why are you looking like that? Are you okay? Wow, you’re really warm.”</p><p> </p><p>The female doctor heard on the other end from Taemin she grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye bye Doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun was such an idiot even all those years ago, he didn’t realise hints people gave off. Many girls tried to get him to look at them to invite him in.</p><p> </p><p>Wearing shorter skirts, underwear that could be seen through their shirts and the idiot doctor just sat there writing notes about the lecture they were in.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie used to watch feeling sorry for the girls during their university life. Even a guy tried to hit on Jonghyun and he took it as a friendly gesture and the guy gave up after a day.</p><p> </p><p>A day! <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Putting the phone down on the frozen Jonghyun she sighed and got out of her chair for a long stretch.</p><p> </p><p>“What an airhead. Poor little cutie Taemin having to deal with him.”</p><p> </p><p>As she was already in her office with another room attached that was her bedroom she started to undress. She threw her lab-coat on the floor and was greeted by Minho appearing beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do that again and I’ll kill you.” Sophie said taking off her heels.</p><p> </p><p>“I was trying to scare you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d be more scared of an ant than you Minho, you’re supposed to be asking Kibum to come see me at some point.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did… It ended up with Jinki coming in the room.” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Sophie sighed. “Jinki will be more likely to convince him than you to be fair.” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>She was a little annoyed when Jinki said he needed to do something earlier and ditched her at the end of their walk. Now she knew it was to talk to Kibum, she felt bad for being annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor Sophie? You’re blushing.”</p><p> </p><p>Sophie waved her hand. “It’s warm, the Sun’s coming up. I’m going to get some ‘human’ sleep as you guys put it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Night.” Minho said patting her red hair beneath him making her annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Minho was tall and she was short. She basically had the same height complex as Jonghyun.</p><p> </p><p>At least Jinki wasn’t towering - well not as towering as the others.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Do you still have that book, Jonghyun?” Taemin questioned. The doctor yawned and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>They had entered a small lounge room that they had never been in together before. There were soft seats and a large sofa which they had perched on.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do, why?”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin smiled sadly. “You’re not boring, but I’m really bored!” he whined rubbing against Jonghyun’s face with his own.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor blushed, “W-What are you doing?” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Taemin bored!” the half-blood snapped childishly.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun was shocked, not from the fact Taemin was acting childishly but from the look in Taemin’s eyes. They weren’t serious. They were playful… And had a pink tinge to them.</p><p> </p><p>Playfully pink!<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>The older male smiled and from instincts unknown to him he pushed the half-blood down onto his back and hovered above him.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin’s eyes widened as Jonghyun leant down to him, he felt his breath tickling his face and he closed his eyes. Jonghyun was going to kiss Taemin properly… On his own accords…</p><p> </p><p>Their lips touched and Taemin felt the doctor’s soft ones push more against his own mouth, he opened his mouth and wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s neck and allowed the doctor to slip his tongue in.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin’s face and chest were on fire. He felt so much heat he was worried he'd set them both on fire.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes in a panic to make sure that wasn’t the case, but when he did Jonghyun was just staring at him lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” he started.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin shook his head breathing heavily, “Don’t speak… Just… Again… More!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“...Doctor Kim Jonghyun, he’s a healthy young half-blood I’m sure things like that cross his mind every second he’s with you. You should know that…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br class="kix-line-break"/>Jonghyun nodded as he leant back down to continue kissing his Taemin.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jinki watched with his head resting on his palm as Kibum glanced over at him annoyed. “...What?” Kibum asked feeling a little paranoid with the dark haired vampire watching him eat.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“How’s your meal?” Jinki questioned closing his eyes and opening them again.</p><p> </p><p>“Its blood, Jinki. It’s the same as always.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not.” Jinki retorted smiling with a knowing expression.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, the annoyed vampire stood up to only be greeted by Jinki standing up seconds after him.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum mentally smiled at his small height gain on the older vampire. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“You need to eat more than that. What type of vampire doesn’t enjoy fresh blood?” Jinki questioned, picking up the pint glass and placing it against Kibum’s chest. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Grabbing it obediently, Kibum rolled his eyes and started sipping the blood through the small straw.</p><p> </p><p>Another vampire joined them timidly and began drinking their own glass of blood hungrily.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum scowled at the other vampire and Jinki pushed him into his seat and greeted them warmly.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki always made sure that the vampires got along and hardly quarrelled. It’d be too much hassle for the sectors for all supernatural creatures if they argued.</p><p> </p><p>“M-Mr. J-Jinki, this blood is really nice today, is it f-from a special location?” the younger vampire asked wonderingly.</p><p> </p><p>They were a young teen female and had obviously been turned at a young age.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki sighed, “Possibly. If we hunt too much in one area, humans would become suspicious so we forage around.”</p><p> </p><p>The young girl laughed, “You make them sound like berries!”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum blinked.<em> Berries</em>? He shook his head and continued drinking. Stupid.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you not think they’re like berries, Kibum?” the girl asked and Jinki turned to Kibum as well making the younger male stop drinking.</p><p> </p><p>Her long wavy ginger hair fell forward slightly as she turned.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you addressing me like you know me?” Kibum spat out towards the girl angrily and clutched his glass tightly.</p><p> </p><p>The girl smiled unafraid of his tone, “I’ve met you before. Remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? I don’t remember.” he muttered looking away.</p><p> </p><p>The girl nodded and placed a hand onto Kibum’s own. “Perhaps you’ll remember now.” She stared into his eyes and her hair turned black and her eyes purple. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Yejun!” Jinki said pushing Kibum to the floor, “Why are you here?!”</p><p> </p><p>The girl who was now a woman flicked her black long hair and smirked as she stood up, “I moved sector. I wanted to check up on one of my creations.” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Kibum turned to Jinki along with a crowd of other vampires. Jinki’s expression was calm but everyone in that room could probably sense the anger.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Y-You.” Kibum stuttered realising who this was as he stared up at the long haired vampire.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Jonghyun was staring down at Taemin who’s cheeks were flushed and warm. The doctor smiled a little but felt guilt riddle through his veins and body.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly he tensed, causing Taemin to worry.</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” the doctor whispered sitting as far away from Taemin as he could on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>The younger male breathed in heavily and sat up. He groaned, “What’s there to be sorry about? You liked it as much as I did, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun turned to face Taemin. “Of course…”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what’s the problem?” Taemin asked as he shuffled over, carefully approaching Jonghyun. “Is it because you’re not sure of how you feel?”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor hid his face in his hands and sighed. “I know I’m half-way there, or else… There’d be no way I could do what I just did…”</p><p> </p><p>The lighter haired male chuckled at the words and placed his hand on Jonghyun’s shoulder, “It was sexy.” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Taemin!” Jonghyun squealed pulling his hands away from his face and turning to the younger.</p><p> </p><p>“You were sexy.” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun awkwardly laughed wishing Taemin would stop saying these things.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know how sexy it was to have you push me down and kiss me?” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun nodded and swallowed slowly. “I just don’t want to have mixed feelings when it comes to you, I want you to know that my heart is yours… I just need to make sure I know…  So you can.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin gulped at what he just thought.</p><p> </p><p>He thought… Maybe this is his chance to try and attempt the task he agreed to do from Sophie, for himself. Would it be suitable? Would it be best to try and poke holes into Jonghyun while he was feeling lost about his feelings?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why? Why was he feeling like this? Why did he feel like this? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>If Taemin could rip whatever past he has out in the open like a wound, he could heal it as Jonghyun had with him.</p><p> </p><p>Without Jonghyun, he’d probably be a confused mess and a murderous vampire drinking blood across the globe.</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>Blood.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>His muscles twitched in anticipation. <em>No no no</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin rolled onto the floor causing Jonghyun to take that as the younger being embarrassed but it was something else entirely.</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun. I’m thinking about blood too much.” Taemin whispered feeling crazy. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Well according to Taemin thinking about it even a few times was too much. And he had!</p><p> </p><p>When that bastard Minho (which Taemin let in, but he forgets that part with selective memory), the morning before his and Jonghyun’s date, and now! Too many times! <br class="kix-line-break"/><br class="kix-line-break"/>“Too much? You’re partially a vampire!” Jonghyun laughed and reached his arm out to help the half-blood back onto the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin pouted and slowly grabbed Jonghyun’s hand. Jonghyun began to pull but Taemin wasn’t budging.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned and tugged some more closing his eyes tightly to somehow increase his strength. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>The doctor found himself pulled down onto Taemin who was laughing hysterically with tears falling from his brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun pulled himself up and looked into those eyes and sighed. “If you need to drink-”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Taemin said before the doctor could even finish.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Honestly, it would probably help.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin squinted in pain. Why did Jonghyun want him to do something like that?</p><p> </p><p>He gently shoved Jonghyun off and ran out of the room.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Jonghyun sighed knowing he’d never catch up to Taemin even if he tried. He’d seen it in old movies or plays that the other is meant to chase the runaway and comfort them - but this was different.</p><p> </p><p>He laid down on the large sofa and put his hands behind his head to support it. “He should just eat some apples* if he doesn’t want to drink my blood. What’s the harm anyway?” Jonghyun nodded at his words.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin had actually never drunk blood before he’s probably panicking that it’d kill Jonghyun or suck him dry to a thin twig of a human. Obviously, Jonghyun’s doctor skill wasn’t as high as Sophies on vampire’s anymore as he stopped helping them… But he did know the basics!</p><p> </p><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>“Why wasn’t I alerted of Yejun’s arrival?! Better yet, her change to this sector!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Mr. Jinki sir… W-We only knew t-today!” another worker cowered down behind a desk as Jinki threw a chair across the room moments ago.</p><p> </p><p>The dark haired vampire slowly breathed in and out to calm himself down. His thumb rested on his bottom lip as he thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you kindly awake Sophie and tell her I need to speak with her.” he demanded calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Right away!” another vampire worker said bowing and taking off hastily.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki sat down on a leather couch in the small room.</p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t life just be simple?”</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p>Yejun smiled as she placed her glass full of blood down onto a small cabinet in Kibum’s room. She had changed her clothes (which had torn when she transformed) into a pair of shorts and a short revealing top.</p><p> </p><p>“...So then I came here in hopes I had at least someone to talk to, who could understand me.” Her expression was sad with an extra pout thrown in.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum rolled his eyes as he faced away from her staring out the window. “Get to the point.” he sighed knowing she clearly didn’t care about him at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Kibum, that doctor you know has something of mine. I want it back.” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“I don’t care.” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“It will benefit both of our goals and we can live happily.”</p><p> </p><p>He scoffed at her words, “Happiness doesn’t exist.” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“We can make it exist.”</p><p> </p><p>As the male vampire shook his head Yejun quickly grabbed him from behind, her long hair seeming to cradle him as it fell forward too, as placed her lips against his ear. “I know part of you wants this too, to get what you want… You think it’s wrong to want the doctor so much but it isn’t. I want you and my other creations and you want Kim Jonghyun.” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Well unluckily for you I’m a half-blood, you didn’t transform me well enough to be your little minion slave who follows your commands. I’m just stuck in between hating him and wanting him - so good luck on your journey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I say, I created a bitch out of you didn’t I?” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Kibum smiled slightly in light humour, “No that’s just me.”</p><p> </p><p>Yejun laughed and pulled away holding her stomach as her eyes watered. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“I remember that laugh, when you bit me you laughed like that. Why did you?” Kibum asked turning to her. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>She blinked and looked up to remember the night she did.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“W-What are you doing?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It’s okay. I’ll make you better.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Get off me! No! Please!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’ll ensure your happiness, like everyone else.”</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p>“You were a case and a half believe me.” Yejun groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“You realise I had happiness for a few months and then my life was worse than before you bit me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kibum, I bit you because I saw loneliness inside of you. An empty shell of a person and I wanted to fix that, and we can fix that! I came here to make up for my mistakes, and give all of my creations happiness.” she said with her voice begging for his belief and trust.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the door opened and Sophie stepped in.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Bitch.” she greeted with a groan. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Ah, Sophie,” Yejun said pursing her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki followed in behind her and looked at Kibum who was looking almost happy with Yejun’s presence.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki shook his head and stepped forward. “Come Yejun, it’s time to have a real chat with me now. Kibum can’t keep you all to himself.”</p><p> </p><p>“He could, nobody wants her,” Sophie muttered making Yejun smirk and purposely drape an arm around Jinki’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Where to?” Yejun said yanking the dark haired vampire. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Kibum stepped forward. “She’ll be back right?” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Yejun’s pleasant purple eyes travelled to him and he looked into them receiving a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“No more suffering.” she whispered causing him to smile.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie’s face was red with anger, “No suffering?! Ha! When I’m done with you, you’ll be!-” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Jinki cleared his throat and guided the two women out of Kibum’s room with him, and turned back.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to talk to Minho.” he demanded before the door closed leaving Kibum alone.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Taemin?” Jonghyun called as he knocked and entered the half-blood’s bedroom.</p>
</div><p> </p><p>“Taemin? Look… About before. If you don’t want to you don’t have to bite me…” he said closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand how it affects you, but I can make sure I never bring it up ever again! I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>No reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin! Please… I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin stood up from hiding at the side of the bed closest to the window.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br class="kix-line-break"/>“Jonghyun… Something’s wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>He collapsed onto the bed, his wound was dripping with blood.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun felt his eyes shaking and his heart pounding.,</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“That was fast.” Kibum announced as Minho entered the room and instantly sitting on the small bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Jinki told me to see you-”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to see you anyway, it was just bad timing.” Minho said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum came and sat next to him. “Yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>Minho sighed and then became serious, “Who’s that woman? Jeun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yejun.”</p><p> </p><p>“And she is? She’s drawn so much attention, people have been saying she had a thing with Jinki.” Minho said with a suggestive wink.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum turned to him questioningly, “A thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know…” Minho said and rose his brows, giving the blond a nudge.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I don’t know if it’s true.” Kibum sighed not really caring.</p><p> </p><p>Minho chuckled at the thought of Jinki hooking up with hundreds of women.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“She’s a well known vampire it seems… Minho, she turned me into a vampire. I didn’t know who did until I met her today isn’t that strange?” Kibum questioned leaning his head on Minho’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Minho patted Kibum’s head and slowly stroked his brown hair. He was worried for his vampire friend, he meant good in a weird twisted way but he was honestly just so hung up on Kim Jonghyun it was painful to watch his insanity’s of not being able to forget him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know who turned me, you only know when you meet them again. You can get told but that doesn’t give you the same knowledge about them until you’re face-to-face. Plus Sophie just calls them all ‘bitch’.” the taller vampire grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I’m sure your Stem is close by.” Kibum said looking towards his small window.</p><p> </p><p>“Half-blood’s are lucky, I’ve heard full vampire’s can be controlled by their Stem while half-bloods can’t. They have to be convinced because they’re still human. Sure powers and abilities can still be used on them but not total control. Amazing, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum blinked, “That’d be a huge problem for Stem’s wouldn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about it.” Minho laughed recalling thing’s he had seen throughout his time.</p><p> </p><p>“She came in here… She wants me on her side… Do you think she wants to control me to get what she wants, but because she can’t…”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum felt sick. <em>Control over him</em>? If that’s true… His eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>But she promised happiness…</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t she be on our side? If she has a side then it’s against Jinki’s.” Minho said sounding a little angry at this new arrival <em>Yejah</em> or <em>Junya</em>, whatever her name was.</p><p> </p><p>“Jinki’s side is trying to live all happy in this hell-hole they call a sector, a place for vampires to live together safely, please! That’s not what I want…”</p><p> </p><p>“You want Jonghyun?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Kibum snapped looking up at Minho.</p><p> </p><p>Minho squinted at the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should admit your obsession.” The taller vampire advised.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Kibum scowled at Minho letting him know he was pushing it. “Yejun said she wanted her creations, and I could have Jonghyun.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho mentally took notes, “Her creations?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what exactly for, something about giving them all happiness.”</p><p> </p><p>“It sounds fishy to me. She comes out of the blue and wants happiness for all of them? Why didn’t she do this years ago?”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum shrugged, “Who cares, I only care about getting what I want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kibum…” Minho sighed not wanting him to get wrapped up in anything bad. He knew as much as anyone Kibum only used others for his own gain.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he’d play Yejun’s game against her, let her think she has him as an ally and then just ditch her once he has the doctor.</p><p> </p><p>But…</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood with Jonghyun currently wouldn’t let that happen in a thousand years. Minho looked to Kibum who was silently thinking.</p><p> </p><p><em>Would Jonghyun choose Kibum over Taemin given their past</em>?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I could wipe your memory of our conversation, but I want Jinki to know that I’m not stupid. I wouldn’t side with her if I knew she’d betray me with lies.” Kibum said giving a heavy sigh and raking a hand through his hair.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“But you <em>would</em> side with her?” Minho asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum swallowed, these didn't sound like scripted questions. He sighed, “If needed. Just to have the one thing I want most.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re crazy, but I wish you the best.” The vampire said honestly and looked at the other sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m tired. Don’t leave until I fall asleep.” Kibum demanded, ignoring the weird feeling he felt.</p><p> </p><p>“Half-blood’s getting tired in the daytime.” Minho muttered as Kibum closed his eyes.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p>Sophie yawned and shifted a tiny bit closer to Jinki on the couch they were sat on across from Yejun. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Any more lies?” she spat.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki turned away and smiled at Sophie’s side comments. All the way through the two of them talking to Yejun she kept saying rude things to her making him have to stop himself from laughing. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Yejun crossed her legs and sighed. “I told you, I want happiness for my creations.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all good Yejun, but why?” Jinki questioned simply.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“I’m a caring person… You should know that, Jinki.” Yejun said with a smirk. Sophie scoffed in disgust. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Jinki held his hands together and nodded. “I know you want Taemin, but he’s happy already. There’s no need for you to interfere with him. Meet him, fine, try and take him away from his happiness, no.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry to inform you but I created Kibum too and what he wants is what Taemin has.” Yejun said shrugging. “I’ll find a way to make them both happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Without opening your legs please.” Sophie muttered folding her arms. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“W-We’ll change location and carry this on in the garden.” Jinki stood up and walked out of the room chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>Yejun was the elephant in the room nobody really wanted to talk about, she was a Stem many other Stem's wished didn't exist because of manipulative abilities - but if she was looking for trouble he wouldn't allow that.</p><p> </p><p>He was going to help Kibum let go of Jonghyun and Yejun wanted to help Kibum have Jonghyun.</p><p> </p><p>They were already on opposite sides...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*An apple a day keeps the doctor away. </p><p>That must have been hilarious to me at the time. This chapter was written in 2017 &gt;w&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Jonghyun held Taemin’s face, his eyes wide with worry as the half-blood squinted.</p><p> </p><p>“It hurts.” Taemin panted as he let tears slip from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Drink this.” Jonghyun said helping to sit the half-blood upright so he could drink liquid from a cup.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin looked at it and closed his eyes smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Memories, right?” he chuckled and drank it slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun felt his chest tighten as Taemin cringed in pain. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“This isn’t normal… I don’t understand. You said it was fine when you went for a shower so why is it hurting you now?” Jonghyun whispered, brushing Taemin’s light hair back off of his sweaty forehead.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed the cup and placed it on the bedside table and leant back over to Taemin who opened his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Sophie said it’d go away, it’s just my Stem’s way of letting me know who created me. She said it was a woman, maybe they made it so it worsens as it heals?” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun sighed unsurely. He wished he knew more to be able to help, all he could do was numb the pain a bit.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“I don’t know it hurts too much to think,” Taemin said clenching the bed sheet tightly as he bent his head down wishing for the pain to end.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor looked to the side. Maybe his blood would help… From the looks of things, Taemin was losing his own through the wound.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it was a sign. It was showing them he actually did need to drink blood and ‘no’ wasn’t an option anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun…” Taemin groaned before his heavy pants turned into light breaths and it seemed he had fallen asleep.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor cried silently after, he wouldn’t let himself cry while Taemin was awake, he didn’t want to upset him.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p>It was drawing closer to early morning and the doctor carefully wrapped a bandage around Taemin’s neck to help aid the wound somehow.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly touched the half-blood’s cheek and trailed a finger down to his mouth. Taemin muttered something in his sleep and grabbed Jonghyun’s hand that was on his face.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor smiled slightly and interlaced his fingers into Taemin’s own.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry… Everything will be fine and then I’ll work hard so that one day I can tell you what you want to hear.” Jonghyun whispered slowly kissing the back of Taemin’s hand.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taemin’s eyes squinted as they opened, the bright light from outside was directly on his eyelids and he rolled onto his front to hide from it.</p><p> </p><p>“Tired.” he muttered as he slowly sat up and stretched.</p><p> </p><p>A bandage fell from his neck and he looked down processing it for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin quickly fell to the floor as he scrambled out of his bed to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Peering in the mirror he saw that the wound was gone, he smiled and bolted out the room to find the doctor to tell him the good news.</p><p> </p><p>He admitted he was a bit sad that Jonghyun wasn’t beside him as he woke, but Jonghyun was probably feeling guilty about the whole blood thing…</p><p> </p><p>Taemin recalled him apologising before he collapsed.</p><p> </p><p>He paused as he reached the doctor’s bedroom door. He popped his head around finding Jonghyun not there.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and checked in the kitchen and the room they were in yesterday. When he didn’t find him Taemin even checked the room he first woke up in when he first properly met Jonghyun.</p><p> </p><p>When Jonghyun was nowhere to be found the half-blood was really panicking now.</p><p> </p><p>He ran to the front door where they both exited the first time for their date and entered together more knowledgeable about each other after going to the sector.</p><p> </p><p>The light midday wind blew through Taemin’s light hair causing him to pick up the scent of flowers and cut grass. He never saw a garden before so where was this smell coming from?</p><p> </p><p>He walked across the side of the large building taking a look at it as he searched. It was a lot bigger than he thought and now that he looked closer he saw a gap in the middle where Jonghyun was stood wearing a Sun-hat planting a flower.</p><p> </p><p>The older male looked up and smiled. Taemin rushed over and pulled the doctor into his arms. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“You’re awake,” Jonghyun said glad Taemin was okay. He hugged Taemin back without a slight bit of hesitance and squeezed tight. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“I didn’t know where you were.” Taemin scolded him sadly. The younger pulled away first only to see Jonghyun still smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“See that window?” the doctor said pointing to a window with the curtains drawn.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin looked over and recognised the colour.</p><p> </p><p>Blue.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“I was just outside your room Taemin. You told me you won’t leave me, so I’m not going to leave you.”</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood felt his cheeks burn even though the sun rays were heating them up anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to make-up for being so insensitive about the blood thing. I remembered you liked the fields and atmosphere of the park before. Even though the end of our date didn’t end exactly how we expected…”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin shook his head. “It was the best date of my entire life.” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Taemin, it was the only date of your entire life as a vampire.”</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood grinned at Jonghyun’s words - he wouldn’t want it any other way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun was looking at Taemin a little too long.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly cleared his throat as he noticed himself and bent down to pick up a watering can.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the can went flying as the doctor fell back onto the cut grass, staining his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin was on top of him pouting.</p><p> </p><p>“A warning would be nice,” Jonghyun muttered as he felt a small pain.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to tell you something.” the younger male said nuzzling his nose against Jonghyun’s, he kissed the older quickly.</p><p> </p><p>He pointed to his neck and Jonghyun’s eyes that were closed waiting for more opened and widened.</p><p> </p><p>“Your wound’s gone…” he whispered smiling. Taemin swallowed harshly and rolled them both over so Jonghyun was on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor blinked confused as bits of cut grass fell onto Taemin from himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for the garden,” Taemin whispered as he pulled the doctor down so their lips touched again, trapping Jonghyun in his arms.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p>Sophie was sat down instantly on a wooden hand-crafted bench in the large garden in the vampire sector.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki had stayed standing, slowly placing his hands into his trouser pockets. He had quickly changed his attire to a formal suit and he felt more business-like, ready to get to the bottom of Yejun’s arrival.</p><p> </p><p>Yejun herself was sat on the small stone wall that surrounded a small water fountain. She kicked her legs up sideways so they were on the wall too so she could lay down.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki straightened a little and smiled. “How do you plan to allow all of your creation’s happiness, Yejun?”</p><p> </p><p>Earlier she had mentioned giving all of them happiness and a few extra topics got brought into the discussion including (without mentioning any names) a certain vampire’s negativity towards drinking blood.</p><p> </p><p>“As you said if they don’t want to drink blood I can make it so they no longer feel the need for it.” she said peppy as she flicked her long hair and sat up. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“You can what?” Sophie said shifting on the bench.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki was lost for words. Yejun could allow vampires to not thirst for blood?<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>The dark haired vampire hummed. “Even though they don’t need it thirst comes with all vampire’s if you could take it away then-”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I make that specific one happier?” Yejun’s purple eyes were glowing in satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie turned to Jinki, “That’s…”</p><p> </p><p>“Amazing. Have you actually done this to one of your creations?” Jinki said taking his hands out of his pocket and slowly clapping.</p><p> </p><p>Yejun nodded, “I think we’re talking about the same little vampire. Unless it’s just coincidence.” she said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie bit her lip in worry. The look Jinki was giving this new information was one of admiration.</p><p> </p><p>Yejun wasn’t good! She was a bitch!</p><p> </p><p>She turned innocent human men into vampires and if they could fight the transformation like Kibum had they would become half-bloods.</p><p> </p><p>It had a massive impact on their lives… She was still bad!</p><p> </p><p>Jinki shouldn’t be looking so…</p><p> </p><p>So…</p><p> </p><p>So happy with Yejun! Sophie wouldn’t admit it but it made her terribly jealous and she stood up furiously and walked off in anger.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki turned and frowned.</p><p> </p><p>Yejun turned to him. “You going after her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I’d be an idiot if not.” he said vanishing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Instantly Minho appeared at Yejun’s side. “Hello, I’m Minho.” he greeted before she could follow Jinki too.</p><p> </p><p>She smirked and put her hand out to shake Minho’s. He took her hand and shook it politely.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Yejun.” she said with a small nod, “Nice to meet you.”</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p>“I need to water the rest of the garden! Taemin, stop-” Jonghyun’s eyes widened as Taemin carried on tickling him.</p><p> </p><p>“Please!” the doctor wheezed kicking his legs as tears fell from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin smiled and just hovered above him knowing the doctor beneath him had no escape.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the sentence to free yourself?” Taemin snickered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not saying that, no way!” Jonghyun laughed and the half-blood grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to say it. Come on, I told you what to say.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>“Please!”</p><p> </p><p>“Noo!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll stop if you do.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun breathed in preparing himself trying not to laugh too loud from the tickling. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>The younger waited in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed Jonghyun’s hands to pin them above his head when he saw cuts across his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>His heart sank.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun hurt himself while making this garden for him? The half-blood stopped tickling the doctor, who was relieved that he had stopped but worried when he saw the expression he was making. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Taemin?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have cuts on your hands.” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Oh… Yeah, sorry about that. There was this overgrown thorn bush. Shows how much I actually take care of this place!” Jonghyun said sitting up as Taemin pulled himself off.</p><p> </p><p>Crap! Taemin was having the issue with not wanting blood and Jonghyun’s sat right there practically flaunting his bloody hands at him!</p><p> </p><p>He quickly shoved his hands into the pockets of his garden overalls - which for reasons unknown to him he owned.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin watched from the corner of his eye and couldn’t help but smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it bad?” the doctor asked shifting his feet feeling guilty.</p><p> </p><p>“Is what bad?” the half-blood questioned. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“The… The smell. Y’know, 'cause of the b-blood?” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Taemin blinked and yanked one of Jonghyun’s hands to his face.</p><p> </p><p>The older male’s eyes widened at the fact that Taemin wanted to even be near his cut hands!</p><p> </p><p>“Actually it’s not, it’s not even a slight bother…” Taemin said surprised at himself too. To test himself he slowly licked a cut on the doctor’s hand, causing the older male to wince a little.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun felt his heart pounding uncontrollably. Taemin was licking his hand, his blood.</p><p> </p><p>He shuddered as he turned to the half-blood with hazy eyes. “Taemin…?” he said the younger’s name questioningly.</p><p> </p><p>He thought Taemin wanted nothing to do with blood… Maybe he had changed his mind?</p><p> </p><p>“Gross.” the half-blood said shaking his head at the taste. “I can’t believe I’m actually disappointed. I wanted nothing to do with blood. That bastard bit you that time,” the half-blood growled remembering it, “But when he did to be honest your blood smelt nice and I felt parched to just have some! I denied myself that’s what it was… I’m a vampire I should like blood, right? Why do I…”</p><p> </p><p>“You honestly find it gross?”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin frowned and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun said nothing.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“That’s what defines a vampire isn’t it?!” Taemin stated in panic. He felt tears surface in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun placed a hand on Taemin’s shoulder. “I-It’s okay. We’ll ring Sophie. I’m sure she’ll-”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I want to help you water the flowers.” the younger said standing up and helping Jonghyun up too.</p><p> </p><p>“My hands,” Jonghyun stated, he could feel them stinging now.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to sort them out I have no idea what to do,” Taemin said smiling slightly.</p><p> </p><p>The older male chuckled. “I understand. I have some antibacterial cream and bandages inside…”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin pouted at the fact he couldn't help, but then an idea struck him as he spoke, “I could lick them better?” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun felt himself choke. He blushed fiercely. “Don’t say that! Come help me!”</p><p> </p><p>He said stomping off inside as Taemin followed smirking.</p><p> </p><p>“Problem?” the half-blood asked as they walked into the house. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“N-No! I can’t believe you even suggested that…” Jonghyun shut his eyes tightly as they paused.</p><p> </p><p>The smell of the cut grass entered the house with them and freshened everything. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Taemin slowly hugged Jonghyun from behind. He pressed his lips against the doctor’s neck and whispered, “You want me to, right? Be honest.”</p><p>Heart bursting and body shaking the doctor opened his eyes and looked across at the plain magnolia wall. He wished there was a mirror there so he could see what he was feeling.</p><p>The way they were… He shuddered. He felt more of a pervert than Taemin… He dropped his head and nodded slowly.</p><p>“Was that a nod?”</p><p>“Yes! God damn it Taemin, lick my hands!”</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, the taste he experienced outside was just the gross taste of blood but if Jonghyun really wanted it then he couldn’t care less.</p><p>He felt how the doctor’s body temperature increased meaning his warmth increased and it made Taemin happy.</p><p>Jonghyun’s heavy breaths and deep swallows of nervousness excited the half-blood in ways he couldn’t describe.</p><p> </p><p>He was certain this was a huge major step in their kind of not one hundred percent reciprocal relationship!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Minho sat on the wall and Yejun stayed standing as she turned to him he frowned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just making this clear… I don’t trust you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The female vampire nodded. “I’m not asking for that from anyone, I just want to help my creations find happiness. It’s a shame I didn’t create you, I could have given you happiness…” She whispered coming closer to Minho who blinked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yejun smiled and sat down next to him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p>“Why only your creations? If you really wanted to help me, you could.” he replied ignoring her inviting smile. He didn’t trust her.</p><p> </p><p>“I caused them suffering. I want to make up for that.”<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“How about stop turning humans into half-bloods and vampires?” Minho said folding his arms and shifting away from her in annoyance. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>If he let her get to him he’d be as stupid as Kibum if he sided with her.</p><p> </p><p>She clearly had other motives…</p><p> </p><p>Or perhaps that was Minho’s first thought as her reputation was bad. Maybe she was good, who knew.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sad you were turned?” Yejun whispered softly placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Groaning he shook his head, “I didn’t really see much in myself in the first place. Before being a vampire I was just another good looking guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“How honest.” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“It helped me not fall for stupid tricks, when people try to do to get me to do something for them I could say no,” he quickly paused so Yejun knew he was talking about her. “I slipped up again with Kibum, he’s manipulative as well you know. He won’t be that easy to convince him to do whatever you want to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I ensure you it’s just helping my creations. I need to find them all and make their life happier. Kibum is quite the warped character, if he could have Jonghyun he’d be much more normal.”<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Kim Jonghyun isn’t interested in Kibum. He wouldn’t even see him.” Minho said trying to make this woman realise that it wasn’t going to be possible. He brushed his trousers down and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Yejun smiled, “I have a feeling it’s because he still has strong feelings for him. Obviously, I won’t know what exactly happened until I get it out of Kibum. I can help.”<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“The doctor is with someone!” Minho said loudly causing Yejun to smirk. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Why are you getting riled up?” she questioned and flicked her hair back as he leant closer to Minho.</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s pointless…” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Taemin hasn’t been exposed to many people he can be convinced that he’s not in love.” she said as if it was nothing. As if feelings were nothing.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Minho frowned, “That’s cruel! Wait… How did you know about Taemin?” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“I turned him, duh,” Yejun said giggling.</p><p> </p><p>Minho breathed in slowly.</p><p> </p><p>What?! This Yejun woman was insane! If Taemin is her own creation then she’s ruining his happiness too! Is she dumb?</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“I’m done talking.” the male vampire said vanishing before Yejun could tell him to wait.</p><p> </p><p>The long haired vampire sighed and made her way back inside the sector building.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p>“Sophie!” Jinki said easily catching up to the redhead who was storming off in anger.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie paused as Jinki was suddenly in front of her. His sudden large smile made her feel a bit guilty, but she was still annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you honestly admiring her, you know she's probably saying all this and even if it's true she wouldn't use it for good! You're there smiling at her and she's got that smug look on her face that's just so... I'm pissed off, Jinki.”</p><p> </p><p>The dark haired vampire nodded, “I'm sorry-”</p><p> </p><p>He was cut off by Sophie putting her hand up, “Shush darling Jinki, or I'll do something I'll regret.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinki blinked confused and then stepped back a little. He wasn't sure if that was a threat to end his life... Or something else.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling once more he reached and patted Sophie's head and then walked to her side linking their arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps I can make it up to you by taking you to see Jonghyun and Taemin, we have an unscheduled appointment with them since Yejun plans to interfere.” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Sophie beamed and almost jumped up and down, “All is forgiven, I want to see the little cutie Taemin!”</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p>Jonghyun nervously sat down as Taemin perched himself in front of him on a kitchen stool.</p><p> </p><p>“In here?” the half-blood said not really pleased about the location. Sure this was really new and exciting... but the kitchen…  </p><p> </p><p>“It’s the closest room.” the doctor said in reasoning.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin looked to the side.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun felt bad and placed his hands onto the others shoulders. “Taemin?” he questioned waiting for an expression from the half-blood other than the one he had right now of his not-really-enjoying-this look.</p><p> </p><p>Biting his lip, Taemin sighed and placed his hands between his legs looking down. “If you really want to do it in here, we can, but it’s not really romantic at all. Sure we’ve kissed in here…” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>The doctor blushed at his words. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“It’s just… I think I’d prefer another location.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun nodded as Taemin’s eyes began to glisten ready to cry. His emotions were probably whacked all around with Jonghyun’s uncertain advances on him and then knowing that he couldn’t have all of him.</p><p> </p><p>“How about that comfy room with the sofas?” Jonghyun suggested trying to make it somewhere Taemin would like.</p><p> </p><p>“My room?” Taemin said standing up already deciding.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun smiled a little in awkwardness, “Y-Your room?” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Yeah. Then to pay me back we can have a comfy nap together. You better get those fingers ready.” Taemin said grinning as he yanked Jonghyun through the house. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p> </p><p>When they eventually were in the half-blood’s room, Taemin sat Jonghyun on the bed as he was as stiff as steel and sat next to him.</p><p> </p><p>He placed his hand on Jonghyun’s and the doctor flinched.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just holding it.” Taemin chuckled. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>The older male swallowed. “S-Sorry. Maybe we should just nap right now.” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“No. You’re getting some finger-lickin’ and you will enjoy it. You never want things like this with me, if you’re going to enjoy it then I’m happy. I love you and want you to feel the same.” the younger male ensured.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun sighed, “You always throw how you feel at me and I really want to just say it back, my feelings, but it’s just so hard…” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Maybe we can talk about it some time?” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>The doctor nodded slowly. “I want whatever’s stopping us gone.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin placed Jonghyun’s hand to his lips and pressed them against his fingers softly. He looked up to meet eyes with the doctor who looked into his, they shook in uncertainty and then stopped still as he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood smiled and slowly licked across Jonghyun’s fingers and then scraped his teeth across them as he flipped the hand over - all while staring at Jonghyun.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed the palm and then proceeding to dab his tongue on the cuts causing Jonghyun to hiss a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.” Jonghyun panted a little unsure, “It feels weird…”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin pulled back a little and smiled, “Do you not want it?” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun shook his head and looked down at his hand in Taemin’s grasp. His eyes widened. “Taemin my cuts are gone!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” the half-blood looked down and saw the cuts that were there seconds ago were no longer existing, they had healed. “Hold on, let me see your other hand!” Taemin begged desperately.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun put out his hand and there were cuts across it as plain a day. “There were cuts on it.” Taemin whispered confused.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun opened his mouth to agree when Taemin suddenly licked the hand with cuts across it.</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin! I told you it felt weird, I’m not sure it feels how I imagined it would in my mind and I really feel like a pervert now and<strong>-</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun! They’re gone! My licks must be magical.” Taemin squeaked interrupting him.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor looked down again to see both hands were clear and healed.</p><p> </p><p>“No… That’s… <em>Wow</em>, Taemin your saliva must heal wounds or something” the doctor paused for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>That time when he was injured, Taemin kept kissing him. He had healed quicker than he thought was possible…</p><p> </p><p>Now it made sense.</p><p> </p><p>“You can heal people!”</p><p> </p><p>“Um it’s not that great, Jonghyun. And ew! I’m not going to lick others, only you! Gross!”</p><p> </p><p>“You have to see it from my view as a doctor. It’s amazing. You’re amazing!” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Taemin’s face went pink from embarrassment. “Jeez, Jonghyun,” he said leaning against his chest gently.</p><p> </p><p>“No fair. Nap with me before I decide more than kissing is best to show how I feel right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun quickly grabbed Taemin and just pulled him down so they were face-to-face on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Just napping!” he almost squealed in desperation.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Kibum, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to town just to pick up some things. I know you like shopping to cheer yourself up and well… So, what do you think?” Minho said as he knocked on the door and stepped into Kibum’s room.</p><p> </p><p>The vampire was closing a suitcase that was on his bed with another one and gasped when he saw Minho.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Minho said stepping closer. He was halted by a harsh hand and frowned.</p><p> </p><p>Black hair flowed as Yejun stepped from behind the door with her hand against Minho’s chest. “Kibum is coming with me. We made a deal,” she said walking over to him at the other end of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum looked to Minho and then looked away, “It’s what’s best, she’ll help me get what I want.” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Yejun laughed and hugged Kibum from behind and helped him grab the suitcase on his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Come, we must go before Jinki finds out.” Yejun said glancing to Minho knowing he’d alert him. “You going to go find him, Minho?” she asked with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Minho frowned harder and clenched his fists in anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Minho…” Kibum whispered stepping over to him. Minho’s expression was unreadable but the shorter vampire could see the hurt burning through him.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember what I told you.” he whispered before he left the entrance of the room with Yejun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll-! … I’ll take you to the gate!” Minho shouted running after them, grabbing their arms and disappearing from the building.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Minho.” Yejun said a little surprised at the tall male vampire who had his arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>He had teleported them just outside the gate.</p><p> </p><p>Minho stayed silent wanting to kick her teeth into her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Yejun sighed wishing he’d be more kind to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Come Kibum,” she demanded. Kibum looked at her and started to follow.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Thanks, Minho.” he whispered before walking off past a corner shielding them from sight.</p><p> </p><p>Minho felt his throat tighten as he silently waved. “Goodbye…”</p><p> </p><p>As he turned his head back to the direction of the sector he sighed and got ready to alert Jinki they had left.</p><p> </p><p>“Minho!” he heard as Kibum rammed himself into his tall chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I promise I’ll come back when I’ve got what I want. I promise!”</p><p> </p><p>Minho smiled and hugged him back tightly. “I know. Go before I teleport you both back.”</p><p> </p><p>“You better go before I erase your memory and you won’t find out we’re gone until you check my room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Funny.” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Kibum pulled away and stuck out his tongue. “Bye.” he said before running back quickly to catch up to Yejun.</p><p> </p><p>She was stood waiting with a smile, extending her hand out. Kibum smiled back and stood next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be giving Jonghyun a visit.” she said smirking.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin’s eyes opened and sank in happiness, he wanted to cry from what he saw. Jonghyun was asleep next to him, holding his hand as he breathed in and out.</p><p> </p><p>The younger rested his head on his palm and turned so he was on his side to watch the older sleep peacefully.</p><p> </p><p>Judging from the light that was shining in the room it was late but the Sun was still shining, so he guessed he’d slept for a few hours max.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling hungry, he debated on tickling Jonghyun awake but from his reaction from before when he slept next to him before, doing things without permission sometimes made the other uneasy. Yawning, he squeezed his hand tightly into Jonghyun’s and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin liked sleeping but the comfort of heavy eyelids was gone now as he coughed a little from the warm air.</p><p> </p><p>Although he liked the heat, this weather that had decide to bless the Earth, was a bit too much.</p><p> </p><p>“Need a drink.” he whispered to himself feeling his dry throat itch for hydration.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>“Perhaps this will quench your thirst. Or maybe, thanks to me this no longer serves you well.”</em> a female voice said causing Taemin to sit up and look around in panic.</p><p> </p><p>He looked to Jonghyun and saw blood pooling around him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Jonghyun!” he shouted in panic.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry half-blood, it’s just an illusion.” the voice said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the illusion of blood around Jonghyun had gone and the doctor was awake, cupping Taemin’s face in panic.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?!” he asked looking insanely worried.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard a voice… You had blood around you…” Taemin said not really understanding what just happened, he shook his head and leaned into Jonghyun and sighed shaking.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun squinted in sadness and hugged the shaking vampire in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Taemin. It was just a dream.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I suppose, that’s what you tell yourself about me.” another voice filled the room but only reached the doctor’s ears. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it’s not a dream.” Jonghyun whispered as he swallowed thickly at the voice he knew from years ago.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Jinki and Sophie appeared in front of Jonghyun’s large home.</p><p> </p><p>Putting a hand on her hip, Sophie chuckled a little.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised he could manage living here alone all this time!” she said, not being able to imagine living here all alone.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s odd,” Jinki said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie hummed questioningly, “What is?” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“The barrier’s down. The only thing keeping vampires and such out, are these steel and stone walls.” Jinki announced as he ripped a portion of the steel cage away from the exterior of the house. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Sophie scoffed, “That’s the only thing I hate about vampires. That stupid strength.” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>The dark haired vampire grinned as he stepped past the gate, “How else would we stop our prey from moving at all, immobilising them as we savagely bite into their necks, piercing their skin with our sharp teeth to drink their red fluids?” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Lovely, Jinki. Lovely.” the female doctor muttered as Jinki lead the way into Jonghyun’s unprotected house.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p>“I might just move in myself,” Sophie said as she quickly put her hair into a bun ready for action.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a feeling Yejun and Kibum are here already. They wouldn’t mess around, they’d get straight to it.” Jinki said as he grabbed Sophie by the waist and ran into the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi!” she squealed as she was suddenly dragged off her feet into the large building. When Jinki placed her down her hair was all out and frizzy.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“I prefer it down.” he said before they got ready to make their way to the different rooms.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Go away!” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sophie and Jinki turned to each other as they heard the wail.</p><p> </p><p>They ran to a room where they heard the noise and Jinki kicked down the door in anger. “Yejun!” he shouted, but the only two in the room they saw, was the doctor and the half-blood sitting side-by-side looking up at them.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin was clutching to Jonghyun’s clothes tightly as he shook, and Jonghyun seemed to be empty even though he smiled when he saw them.</p><p> </p><p>“Kim Jonghyun,” Jinki said and made his way over to him.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie came over too and placed her hand on Taemin’s shoulder. “Sophie… Jinki…” Taemin whispered and leant forward to hug the female doctor whilst still holding onto Jonghyun.</p><p> </p><p>The dark haired vampire waved his hands in front of the doctor’s eyes and they blinked and softened.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Jonghyun asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you both okay?” Sophie asked as she hugged Taemin. She turned to Jinki who inwardly sighed in relief.</p><p>
  <br class="kix-line-break"/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>All four of them were sat in a large office room, another room that was unexplored by Taemin so he felt a little happy to be in a new room with Jonghyun.</p><p> </p><p>They were sat on brown leather sofas at large wooden coffee table in there, across from a wooden desk with papers all over it.</p><p> </p><p>It was a little dusty which showed Jonghyun hadn’t been in here for a while…</p><p> </p><p>Taemin blinked as Jinki asked him what had happened. He explained the thing he saw which made Jonghyun’s expression pained. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“They told me it was an illusion, but it really scared me.” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Jinki clasped his hands together, “Who told you?”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin shrugged, “A voice.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinki frowned. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun shook his head, “Do vampires have creepy telepathic voice abilities?” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Only if they’re the voice of a bitch.” Sophie said standing up and stretching.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun rolled his eyes which made Jinki smile - at least he didn’t look so sad. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“So, your voice, Sophie?” the doctor questioned causing Sophie to frown and leap at the doctor but was stopped by Jinki yanking her back into his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy, my dear Sophie,” he said softly and patted her head. Sophie’s entire body matched her hair in colour as she practically fainted from what had just happened.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki kept her there and smiled at the other pair across the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear a voice, Jonghyun?” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Yeah… Uhm. It was-” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Jinki held his hand up not making the doctor have to confess it. “I’m positive Yejun and Kibum were here. They got past your barrier, but it seems they’re long gone… Which doesn’t quite make sense.” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Kibum!?” Taemin said standing up in rage, his eyes almost burned in red with anger but Jonghyun softly grabbing his arm caused them to just be the colour of green for jealousy.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.” the doctor whispered causing Taemin to sit back down next to him. Everyone knew it wasn’t okay. Jinki needed to sort the pair out.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin hated Kibum for whatever reason, it didn’t matter, he had hurt Jonghyun.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun seemed to not be able to even say Kibum’s name out loud without bringing up past events inside him. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br class="kix-line-break"/>Sophie breathed out slowly, regaining her composure and turned to Jinki so their noses were almost touching.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Jinki, I think we should track them down. I don’t give a damn about Yejun. But, Kibum…” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Screw Kibum.” Taemin muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie turned to Taemin and smiled, “He’s messed up like all of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“He hurt Jonghyun!” the half-blood spat with rage. He didn’t give a damn about these people if they were going to hurt anyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin, I hurt you every second I’m with you.” the doctor said looking down. He stood up and left the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun…” Taemin whispered clutching his fists.</p><p> </p><p>“Your wound is gone.” Sophie noted.</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood blinked as the doctor made her way over to him to check his neck. “Yejun made it. She’s the one with Kibum.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Sophie sighed, “She’s your Stem, Taemin. Remember what I told you - she’s a bitch.” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Jinki stood up also, hands in pockets and nodded. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Sophie cupped Taemin’s face, “She’s also the Stem of Kibum.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger male almost hissed and pulled her hands away not wanting to know.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“She stopped your thirst for blood,” Jinki announced causing Taemin’s arms to drop.</p><p> </p><p>“Yejun, is her name?” Taemin whispered turning to the other vampire.</p><p>
  <br class="kix-line-break"/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun sighed as he leant against the wall listening. He knew they could probably sense he was still there but he didn’t care, he couldn’t stand it.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum <em>did </em>come here?</p><p> </p><p>So he honestly did hear his voice… He held his knees to his chest and swallowed. He wished for Taemin’s sake he could just get over this. He wanted to forget his past so he could be a better person.</p><p> </p><p>Down the hallway were slow footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun didn’t hear them as they travelled over the soft carpet, coming closer…<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Jonghyun.”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor looked up wide-eyed meeting the owner of the voice.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>He shook his head violently in disbelief as Kibum dropped to his knees in front of him and grabbed him into a tight embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“No…” Jonghyun whispered shaking as he felt hands he hadn’t felt in years.</p><p> </p><p>“Come before they catch me, vampires have a better sense of hearing, remember?” the taller male whispered in his ear.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>The doctor opened his mouth to speak when another person came over. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Kibum, we have to hurry.” a woman’s voice snapped. <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“I know! I know… I just haven’t actually felt him in so long…” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun was in too much shock to protest, as the supernatural-enhanced strength of Kibum tugged him away, accompanied by a woman with long, black hair.</p><p> </p><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Jonghyun!” Taemin shouted as he sensed something was wrong. A second ago Jonghyun’s presence was right past the door and now it had vanished.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jinki too had suddenly looked panicked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sophie looked at them both and cringed. “Something’s wrong isn’t it?” she questioned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The partially closed door was almost slammed fully open off its hinges by the half-blood whose eyes with piercing red with anger.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes.” Jinki sighed as he sensed Kibum’s presence being in the house seconds ago.</p>
</div><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Let me go!” Taemin screamed in frustration and anger as Jinki held him in a tight grip in the doorway of the large mansion. Sophie was made to stay inside incase Taemin flipped out at her.</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired vampire pulled him back to face him, “Don’t force me to make you sleep, Taemin. We’ll sort this out, I promise!” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>The half-blood yanked at the strong grip. “When I find that bastard, he’d wish the vampire bite had killed him instead!” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Please come inside and calm down. It’s frustrating for me too, but-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it isn’t! Sophie is right inside, you can see her right now! I have no clue where Jonghyun is! The person who means everything to me, who was finally opening up to me… Has been taken by the one person who would ruin all of that!”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin squealed as his hair flopped down and covered his face, as he slumped to the floor panting in anger.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin was sat rocking shakily on one of the chairs as his whole being emitted a deathly aura.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki stepped in first, after him and Sophie inspected the whole house incase the doctor, Kibum, or Yejun were still inside.</p><p> </p><p>He looked into the half-blood’s eyes and sighed. “They’re gone. It seems Yejun was able to make us think Jonghyun was still out there, using an illusion-”</p><p> </p><p>“I know they’re gone, and I don’t give a damn how they stole him from me! I want to find them and get him back! Ripping their heads off in the process might just give me comfort in the matter that they’ve stolen Jonghyun!”</p><p> </p><p>Sophie stood behind Jinki and clutched his arm sadly, wanting more than anything to be able to help Taemin.</p><p> </p><p>“They’ve taken him from me…” the half-blood said seconds later, his body began to jolt in shakes of panic as his eyes spilt the salty tears. He held himself tightly as he eyes blinked, causing more tears to trickle down his face.</p><p> </p><p>He angrily stood up and shouted as he picked up random objects and threw them across the room. He wailed out sobs and screams for hours - until his voice gave out and he collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>He looked up at the window and sighed as even his tears stopped… <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Outside was pitch black now, the only thing illuminating the darkness was the moon.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p>After Jinki carried the half-blood to Jonghyun’s room and placed him down on the bed, he turned around to Sophie who was looking at him with worry.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s completely worn himself out.” he whispered causing her to smile a little, at least Taemin wasn't a danger to himself or others now.</p><p> </p><p>“At least he won’t be up all night worrying, he needs to sleep, and I’m glad it wasn’t forced by you.” the red-haired doctor said as she came closer to the bed and began to tuck Taemin in. She wanted Taemin to have more support for his head and neck, so she grabbed the pillow on the other side but dropped it instantly.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki quickly grabbed her hand and looked at it. “What’s wrong? Sophie?”</p><p> </p><p>“The pillow. I’m no magical being or anything, but…”</p><p> </p><p>Jinki seemed to just teleport on the other side of the bed from his speed, he hovered his hand over the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie carried on making the exhausted Taemin more comfortable, and hoped sleeping in Jonghyun’s bed would find him some comfort as he slept and when he woke.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not magic, it’s Kibum. His power. He must have made it so Jonghyun wouldn’t and couldn’t forget him because of this pillow. Jonghyun wouldn’t have easily thrown it out, it was probably the only thing he had left of him at the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see… We’ll dispose of it. I’d argue that you can’t just throw someone’s pillow away, but that shortie’s not exactly here to protest.” <br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>Jinki smiled as Sophie’s eyes filled up a little. She still considered the doctor a friend and she was clearly worrying too.</p><p> </p><p>How humans could keep so composed and sort their emotions impressed Jinki, vampire’s could too but it was harder… Taemin was half-human and he was so enraged earlier it was painful to watch.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum was angry a lot of the time, mostly at himself but he was very trusting until recently.</p><p> </p><p>Minho was easily manipulated by Kibum because he cared too much for him - another example of the strong emotions.</p><p> </p><p>And Jinki… Well…</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have time to experience his ranging emotions, as he had to deal with a whole sector full of vampires.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p>As the two left to let Taemin sleep, they found another guest room. Jinki made Sophie go to bed too and he decided to sit in the kitchen and ponder on how they should go about getting the doctor back tomorrow - as he knew the half-blood wasn’t going to be calm.</p><p> </p><p>After a minute or two his head popped up and he rushed over to the phone.</p><p> </p><p>He dialled the sector and asked for Minho. Moments later he heard the phone swap hands as Minho pressed it against his ear and spoke.<br class="kix-line-break"/><br/></p><p>“Hello, Jinki. You asked for me…”</p><p> </p><p>“Minho, tell me, how did your chat with Kibum that I asked you to have, go exactly?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jonghyun’s initial shock was battling his sense of reality.</p><p>There’s no way that if he was thinking straight, that he’d have gone without a protest or disagreement.</p><p>However, it was too late to regret allowing himself to be taken now.</p><p>A car, clearly stolen, was taking him somewhere he didn’t recognise. He knew where he was until the tiredness consumed him, as he was only human…</p><p> </p><p>As he woke he squinted at the bright light from the Sun, and didn’t recognise any of the scenery.</p><p>He was placed in the back seat of the car while Kibum and the strange woman were in the front.</p><p>Since he wasn’t driving, Kibum turned around to check on Jonghyun - which he had been doing ever since they had taken him out of his home.</p><p>The doctor’s eyes widened as they came into view with Kibum’s warm gaze. The vampire passed him a drink and as Jonghyun swallowed nervously he realised he was thirsty, really really thirsty.</p><p>He quickly drank the drink and wiped his mouth. He couldn’t speak even so. The shock was too much.</p><p>He didn’t want to see Kibum for this reason alone! He’d be powerless, unable to say or do anything as he hadn’t been able for all of those years…</p><p>Silently he shook his head before the woman driving interrupted Kibum’s interest in him.<br/><br/></p><p>“I forget how far it was!” she groaned unhappily. “I wish I could get sleepy. You take over!”</p><p>Kibum blinked and shifted himself back into the passenger seat, “Fine.”</p><p>Yejun smiled as she pulled over and quickly switched sides, but instead, she opened the back door and got in with Jonghyun.<br/><br/></p><p>Kibum snapped his head around in anger, “What are you doing?” he grumbled, not really having a reason to be angry.</p><p> </p><p>“Just drive. I can’t talk to him?”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum sighed as the brighter sky grew darker preparing for the next day.</p><p>He indicated to turn off, and the car was stopped. His eyes widened as he saw a figure in a suit before the car was flipped over.</p><p>He turned quickly to see if Jonghyun was safe but he wasn’t even in the back.</p><p>Yejun hadn’t put her seatbelt on, so she was already whacked against the spiralling vehicle’s interior and knocked out.</p><p>He shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the impact but it the car stopped again and he only whacked his head off the steering wheel.</p><p>He could smell his own blood and Yejun’s, thankfully - none of Jonghyun’s.</p><p>The driver door was ripped off its hinges and in an instant, Kibum knew who this was. It wasn’t Jinki or any other vampire, he could tell this was the person he took Jonghyun away from - and he was pissed.</p><p>Taemin’s eyes glared in a deep red, he was enraged. He practically ripped the belt off of Kibum and dragged him out of the car onto the grassy land outside the road barrier.</p><p><br/>Jinki had placed Jonghyun safely in the back of a car, where Sophie was inside examining him for any injuries or if the two abductors had messed with his mind.</p><p>Yejun was out, but the dark haired vampire didn’t take any risks. He sorted the cuffs on his suit and made sure she wouldn’t wake up anytime soon to cause disruption.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to die!? Jonghyun is with me! Until he says otherwise you’re going to get it!” Taemin spat as he dragged Kibum towards his face.</p><p>The other half-blood was too dazed from the hit to his head to react. He’d usually fight back, but he had no strength…</p><p>Slowly, he reached his hand up to Taemin’s head and touched it softly before falling unconscious.</p><p>“Taemin!” Jinki called and ran over after he had placed Yejun into a van that Minho had driven with them to help.</p><p>Minho watched as Jinki took Kibum from Taemin, who seemed to be hungry for revenge.</p><p>He shook his head in sadness. He had placed a tracker on Kibum when he had teleported him and Yejun to the gate.</p><p>He couldn’t stop Kibum, but he could at least find him.</p><p>Perhaps he shouldn’t have let him go in the first place, but he really needed to see for himself, as Yejun couldn’t; that Jonghyun and Taemin were together and happy. It didn’t need to be ruined…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hello, Jinki. You</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em> asked for me…”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Minho, tell me, how did your chat with Kibum that I asked you to have, go exactly?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jinki had seemed quite pleased with what Minho had done. As long as they could find them and reunite the pair, Jinki didn’t really seem to want to bother the doctor and the half-blood. However, Kibum did and had… And that wasn’t right.</p><p>Still, Yejun played a big part in this. It was guaranteed Kibum would have sat in regret for the rest of his life, wanting to take actions but never got the chance… And then finally he does because of that woman, and it all goes to destruction.</p><p>Minho felt sorry for him. He turned back to look at the seemingly lifeless Yejun and smiled. He didn’t give one ounce of crap about this woman.<br/><br/></p><p>He glanced out the window to the small black car and saw Sophie holding up fingers for Jonghyun to count. The male doctor seemed annoyed and they both seemed to be calling one another names in the car…<br/><br/></p><p>Sophie probably did hate all other females because of her attention from Jinki and didn’t want that taken away. But when she said someone was a bitch - she actually meant it. That’s why, in the end, Minho knew Yejun wasn’t going to bring Kibum the happiness he wanted.</p><p>He deserves happiness, but in a future setting - without his past.</p><p> </p><p>Without Jonghyun.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I need you to calm down now, we’ll sort this out when we get back.”<br/><br/></p><p>“But, Jinki!-”<br/><br/></p><p>“I said we’ll sort it when we get back. I sorted it now, didn’t I? We have Jonghyun back like you wanted.”</p><p>The half-blood stayed silent and Jinki turned as his phone rang.</p><p>“Okay. Sophie confirmed he’s fine.” he said with a smile.</p><p>Taemin blinked.<br/><br/></p><p>“Go to him,” Jinki said patting the half-blood on the back. </p><p>Taemin’s anger fizzled out as he felt his chest ache for Jonghyun’s everything. He ran forward, as fast as he could to the car and opened the door.</p><p>Sophie smiled and got out to let him be with the doctor.</p><p>“Taemin!” Jonghyun wailed and grabbed the younger male’s arms pulling him forward to hug him. Taemin instantly did the same and wrapped his hands tightly around him, nuzzling his nose in the doctor’s neck, to smell him and feel his warm he longed for.<br/><br/></p><p>“She was insulting me… Stick up for me.” Jonghyun whined playfully. He felt a warm-wetness on his neck and he peeled Taemin from him.</p><p>The half-blood was crying, pools of tears were escaping his eyes and the doctor felt his heart snap.</p><p>“It’s okay. I’m here, with you. We’re here!” he quickly said panicking and rubbing comforting circles on Taemin’s back. He wiped the tears and felt his own escaping over his long lashes. “Damn it! This is your fault,” he whispered rubbing his own eyes, causing the half-blood to chuckle. The older male pouted, and the younger mimicked him making them both smile as they silently cried.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie cooed inside but decided to leave them to hug and be with each other alone.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki was out near the car that Jonghyun was abducted in, probably making sure there was nothing inside and that humans didn’t question what happened. He practically wiped the scene clear to them as if it was a simple road accident.</p><p>He slowly picked up the unconscious Kibum and sighed. “You’re telling us everything when we get back,” he said letting the half-blood rest in his arms as he walked over.</p><p>A breeze blew and caused the grass to rustle as the Sun hid behind the clouds from them for a while.</p><p>Minho left the van and came over to the dark haired vampire along with Sophie. “Taemin would be best to not get near him. He’ll be in the van with Yejun.” he simply said passing the seemingly lifeless Kibum to Minho, who seemed to smile sadly.</p><p>The taller vampire nodded after a few seconds and took Kibum to the van.<br/><br/></p><p>Sophie was stood face-to-face to Jinki slightly, shielding her hair from the wind.</p><p>“Do you think we’ll get him to talk?”<br/><br/></p><p>“I think it best, that the Doctor and Kibum both release their demons. It’s painful to watch them both suffer.” Jinki announced in answer to the red-head’s question, tilting his head slightly as he placed his palm on top of her head.</p><p>Sophie closed one eye as he ruffled her hair childishly. “J-Jinki! It wasn’t even up.” she squealed in protest, upset that he’d ruined her hair, and began to tidy it.</p><p>He just smiled and extended his arm so she could link herself to him. As she did, Sophie grinned and hummed catching his attention as she did.</p><p>“What is it?” Jinki questioned.</p><p>“What’s going to happen to that bitch?” she asked with a large noticeable tone of murderous intent.</p><p>Jinki rolled his eyes. Thoughts of torture being performed on Yejun amused Sophie as they walked a few steps through the grass.</p><p>“Perhaps… I’ll involve a higher status of vampires to deal with her. Kibum in my eyes, is excused as long as we find out why he did this. Yejun on the other hand, is a manipulative-”</p><p>“Bitch.”</p><p>“I was going to say woman, but if you prefer that term then, yes.”</p><p>“Taemin won’t like that you let Kibum off.”</p><p>“I have a feeling, he wouldn’t lay a finger on Kibum as long as it would upset Kim Jonghyun. He threatens to, and probably would take a few fists given the chance - but he wouldn’t do something that would upset the Doctor.”</p><p>“You’re so sure.” Sophie said smiling.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A while later Jinki told Minho to take the two troublemakers back to the sector however many miles away that was.</p><p>Taemin knew it was pretty far as he didn’t stop staring ahead as night turned during the journey here.</p><p>Jonghyun was asleep and Taemin had forced him to lean on him as a pillow. The doctor was too tired and happy to have Taemin there to refuse, his usual personal space boundaries were breaking a lot. It made the half-blood happy he was being let in even more.</p><p>As soon as Jinki had said Jonghyun’s name, he no longer wanted or even cared about Kibum that was in his grasp. The taller male had just collapsed in his arms and he could have taken advantage before Jinki would have got the chance to intervene.</p><p>However, the doctor was more important that anything. Knowing he was okay and safe just drowned the half-blood in calmness and he left the vampire he currently hated more than Minho, to Jinki.</p><p>Said vampire Jinki, entered the small car with Sophie, Taemin and Jonghyun inside.</p><p>He sat in front of the steering wheel and sighed. Sophie was also asleep and leaning against the passenger seat window, Jinki put on her seatbelt for her and turned to meet the half-blood’s gaze.</p><p>“Is he okay?” Jinki asked referring to the doctor who was snoring quietly.</p><p>Taemin smiled, “Sorry for before… I just-”<br/><br/></p><p>“It’s fine. I understand. When you said I didn’t before because Sophie was right inside and I knew where she was, I knew we had to go as soon as possible. I needed you fully rested and in the right mind. You shouldn’t just charge in.”<br/><br/></p><p>“N-No, I didn’t mean what I said, I was angry.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I know how it feels,” Jinki said with a pained smile as he turned back around, starting the car.</p><p> </p><p>It was very dark outside now, and Taemin held himself from asking anything.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t hard to figure out something must have happened to Jinki…<br/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun shifted as he got more comfy on Taemin’s arm. The half-blood sighed and rested his head on top of the doctor’s to await the journey back.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Has he left any orders, Minho?” a worker at the sector asked as soon as Minho arrived back. Minho nodded, looking serious.</p><p>“Yes. Kibum stays in confinement until Jinki comes back and Yejun should also - but, a meeting with the HVS is needed for her. Please arrange things before Jinki’s back or he won’t be happy…”</p><p>The worker’s eyes widened and they rushed off to alert the others of what was needed.</p><p>“Why the HVS Jinki, they’re so…” Minho shook his head and smiled as he walked inside the building.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few hours later when Jinki arrived back, he escorted Sophie to her room and office and made sure she got some proper sleep, unlike the past few days she didn’t need to be involved for a while - unless she wanted to talk to Kibum.</p><p>A proper talk was needed with him anyway, but it didn’t matter when, because he wasn’t going to let him have the blame for his actions. Yejun needed to know that Jinki wasn’t going to be kind to her, just because of a past.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s strange. Usually you don’t put me to bed.” Sophie chuckled as this was now the second time he’d made sure she’d sleep. She was stood with her arms folded watching Jinki slowly smile.</p><p>“Everyone has had a tough day,”<br/><br/></p><p>“Everyone including you, my darling.” the redhead said louder so the idiot Jinki would pay attention. She sighed and poked his shoulder roughly.</p><p>The dark-haired vampire looked offended at her aggressive action but gently cupped her hands into his own. “I have to sort everything out. I need you to sleep, and then you can talk to Kibum. I know you’re worried about why he wants Kim Jonghyun.”<br/><br/></p><p>Sophie rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat as Jinki leant his head down to kiss her palm, she pulled her hands away before he could however and smiled.</p><p>“Then I’ll leave you too it, Jinki. Taemin will be able to speak to Jonghyun, as we’re not in his closer circle.” the busty doctor said with a wink and headed off further into her room, closing the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki silently left the room and Minho joined his side in a flash. “I’d comment about how annoying your teleportation power was, but I’m sure you hate mine just as much.”</p><p>“I’d like to choose when I get forced to pass out, thanks.” Minho chuckled and carried on walking with the higher ranking vampire next to him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin groaned as Jonghyun complained about the state of his house. They were on Taemin’s bed, the doctor facing away from Taemin as the half-blood was snuggled behind him enjoying his warmth.</p><p>Jonghyun propped himself onto his elbow and rested on his palm as he complained.</p><p>Taemin only hummed in response from boredom, Jonghyun complained about the broken fence, the barrier being down so supernatural creatures and ‘normal people’ had access, the messy room Taemin had a rampage in, and all the hot air as summer slowly rolled in.</p><p>“Jonghyun!” Taemin finally snapped, and he felt the doctor jolt in his arms.</p><p>“Yes?” he heard him reply sounding a little confused.</p><p>“You can trust me, I’ll protect you so don’t worry about anything, I’ll fix it.”</p><p>“Taemin-”</p><p>“I’ll also fix you. I love you.”<br/><br/></p><p>The older male shrunk down and covered his face under the large blanket. Taemin wiggled himself down under the covers too and snuggled closer to Jonghyun. The half-blood could sense, hear and feel the doctor’s erratic heartbeat - which must have meant that he had said something good!</p><p>He could almost taste the blush in Jonghyun’s cheeks and he wanted to kiss him and apologise for being too direct. However, Jonghyun had been pretty direct a few times according to Taemin. He inwardly huffed and decided he wouldn’t let the doctor off for those times and would be a bit more annoying, yet loving.</p><p>Before that though, he had to make Jonghyun spill out his past with that vampire, Kibum.</p><p>Taemin had pictured him different, to be calm and collected but he seemed to want to fight back for Jonghyun, but obviously didn’t have the energy as he had a concussion.</p><p>Taemin frowned now, and actually wondered if Jinki had interfered with Kibum’s awake state forcing him to sleep.</p><p>As long as Jonghyun didn’t want harm to come to Kibum, the younger knew he wouldn’t do too much to hurt the vampire who made his blood boil. It seemed Jinki and Sophie knew that Kibum had a messed up obsession with the doctor, and the only way they could all decipher it, is from the two main parties in that relationship from the past.<br/><br/></p><p>Taemin felt Jonghyun shift and turn to face him under the stuffy blurry atmosphere that the cover was trapping them both within.</p><p>“I love you too.” Jonghyun whispered and pressed his lips against Taemin’s without hesitance.</p><p>Taemin paused and went to kiss him back but was halted by a hand.</p><p>“It’s not enough though, is it?” the older asked sounding hurt knowing he hurt Taemin with what he couldn’t let go of.<br/><br/>“Jonghyun… Tell me about him.”</p><p>Jonghyun sounded surprised at the request, but still struggled to utter the name, “K-Kibum?”</p><p>“Not now. Tomorrow. Promise me you will…  If you can’t, then I understand-”</p><p>“Taemin, I promise you. I need only you…”</p><p>The half-blood felt his whole body tingle and he yanked the pillows from above him and rammed them in the space between himself and the man he loved. He felt his cheeks burn and he sighed tucking himself in.</p><p>He wasn’t going to touch Jonghyun until he knew he was completely his!</p><p>He wasn’t aloud to until then.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun realised what it meant and patted Taemin’s soft light hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Goodnight, sleep well, Taemin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep well, Jonghyun.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Yejun sat up on her uncomfortable bed she had found herself on.</p><p>She had a cut to her head and it was bandaged up.</p><p>It was only when she saw Jinki stood in the doorway of the room she was in did she realise that she was being held in confinement.</p><p>Bending her head down and smiling in anger she sighed and stood up, crossing her arms.</p><p>“You going to punish me now?” Yejun questioned as her purple eyes flickered in amusement.</p><p>The other vampire just stood silent and slowly stepped forward, the door closing behind him.</p><p>“I agree that your ability to stop Taemin’s thirst is amazing… However, that’s the only thing amazing about you. You’re a hinderance, a manipulator, and a bitch.” Jinki smiled as Yejun did too at his insults.<br/><br/></p><p>“That redhead rubs off on you quite well. Have you told her about your little problem?” the long haired Stem said with a smirk of knowing something.</p><p>“I’ve gathered the HVS, and they’re ready to deal with you as I… Simply can’t be bothered with you anymore.”</p><p>The female vampire’s expression changed drastically into an angry frown, her eyes were tinted red as she stepped closer to him.<br/><br/></p><p>“Oh come on, Jinki! We had fun! What’s the big deal about Kibum kidnapping his old flame, sure I assisted but it’s all on his shoulders. I’ll be let go.”</p><p>As she calmed down, Jinki shook his head, “That’s where you’re wrong.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Huh?”<br/><br/></p><p>“I’m not the Jinki you knew, over the years I’ve gathered respect and admiration from others, the HVS will listen to me and understand that you manipulated Kibum. His mental state is not his, and with that, he’ll be excused. Now I will excuse myself.”</p><p>The male vampire announced leaving the room.<br/><br/>“Jinki! Get back here!”</p><p> </p><p>He ignored Yejun’s screams and shouts as he headed off back to a door that lead him out of the confinement rooms. The vampire that came here with him smiled as they started to walk back to the main part of the sector.</p><p> </p><p>“How’d it go?” Minho questioned.<br/><br/></p><p>Jinki sighed, “Hopefully, with all her other wrongdoings from the past, they take appropriate action.”</p><p>“The Higher Vampire Sector, really?” the slightly taller vampire questioned the dark-haired one who just nodded.</p><p>“You know all sectors have a supreme sector that decides how us vampire’s are. To keep peace with other supernatural creatures, we have rules and guidelines so we can all live safe. Yejun broke a lot of those rules and will be punished by their discretion, while I can only hope they’ll listen to an old fool’s plea about Kibum.”<br/><br/></p><p>Minho scoffed, “You’re not old.”<br/><br/></p><p>Jinki smiled sadly, “Yes I am. Anyway, we need to find out what Kibum’s told Sophie. He was allowed out of confinement to speak with her to help his case.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When the doctor’s large brown eyes opened he squinted at the light from the blue curtains being open. The harsh sunlight was reflecting across the rich green grass from the garden he made for Taemin, causing him to groan.</p><p>He covered his eyes with the back of his hand and slowly sat up.</p><p>Water was heard running, and he looked at the empty space across the barrier of pillows with a smile. Taemin was awake and was serious about the barrier.</p><p>It made Jonghyun chuckle, he coughed from his dry throat and stood up to leave the room to get a drink.</p><p>He supposed Taemin was probably expecting an eight-course meal by the time his shower was finished, so as the doctor entered the kitchen to get a drink he also began to make some sort of soup. He nodded as he saw a mass amount of vegetables and decided it would be a vegetable soup.<br/><br/></p><p>He drank his glass of water and sighed.</p><p>He’d really have to discuss his past with another to Taemin today… He tried not to think about it too much last night, but he struggled to sleep knowing he’d have to journey back to move forwards.<br/><br/></p><p>As the soup was fine to simmer on its own and smelt delicious, Jonghyun decided he’d have a shower too.</p><p>Upon entering his room and walked to the ensuite door, but paused as he felt something was off. He turned to his bed and saw only one pillow.</p><p>Did Taemin do that? That pillow…</p><p>It was the pillow Kibum used to sleep on.</p><p>Jonghyun was angry to admit he was obsessed and protective of it before, but now that it was gone…</p><p>Nothing.<br/><br/></p><p>He sighed and entered the other room to shower. At least he wouldn’t have to upset or cause Taemin to be jealous over a pillow anymore.</p><p>In fact, he didn't even remember why he kept it, as everything else of Kibum’s was no longer here in the house at all anymore.</p><p>He shook his head and continued with his task to shower.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After enjoying their meal - with the doctor not enjoying as much, Taemin stood up and stretched.</p><p>He decided to go have a shower instead of watching Jonghyun sleep. He was going to wait for Jonghyun to sleep first but he never remembered that even happening before he drifted off. He hoped he didn’t cause Jonghyun too much worry and stress over what he knew he had to tell him.</p><p>He brushed a hand through his light hair and sighed. Kindly taking the bowls that had soup in and cutlery he ventured over to the kitchen sink as the doctor just sat perched on the stool at countered table.</p><p>“Taemin.”<br/><br/></p><p>The half-blood almost dropped the dishes into the sink but he grabbed them tightly and placed them down safely.</p><p>“Yes?” Taemin questioned as he slowly travelled back over to Jonghyun. The doctor sighed and leant his head against Taemin’s chest.</p><p>“I just want to know about your past Jonghyun, what Kibum did. It’s only to help me to help you. Then we can move forward... Together.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I want that.” the doctor muttered and gripped onto the sides of the younger’s shirt and pulled him down for a needy kiss.</p><p>Taemin’s eyes drooped sadly and he put his palm against Jonghyun’s lips, stopping him. He smiled and hugged the doctor gently.</p><p>“How about I kiss you every time you feel like you can’t carry on to help you through telling me?”<br/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun exhaled in relief and nodded. “It’d help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then after you can kiss me as much as you like,” Taemin promised as he gently stroked the back of the older’s neck slowly.</p><p>“The back of your neck is warm.” he purred. Jonghyun swallowed thickly and Taemin chuckled.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m not helping. Let’s go and learn about you, if anything about me I remember comes to mind I’ll share too. It’ll be like a silly date of sharing past events.”<br/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun looked up with widened eyes and felt his chest tighten. Taemin was trying to make this as easy and comfortable as possible for him. It just made him want to tell him everything all in one go as fast as he could.</p><p>But the promising time together with each other just made him smile as he was guided out of the kitchen into the hallway.<br/><br/></p><p>They decided to sit in the garden Jonghyun made for Taemin with cups of the same soup they had earlier to keep them warm.</p><p>They used Taemin’s blanket to cuddle up together in and didn’t care if it got dirty on the grass. It could be washed.</p><p> </p><p>“What should I begin with?” Jonghyun questioned as Taemin positioned himself on his lap looking up at him.</p><p>“The start?”</p><p>He received a nod and Taemin smiled.</p><p>“How did you meet?”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor sucked in a breath…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I was working as a doctor to help supernatural creatures, it was the only thing I enjoyed doing, helping people. Creatures that normal hospitals or facilities wouldn’t be able to help. I would take in hurt or injured ones and restore them back to health. I had assistants and other doctors that would come in to help but I hosted it here in this big house because it’s not like I really needed the space at all. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I was just well off, had a lot of money and could afford it all. I still can… </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>However, one night a half-blood was brought in. They were discovered miles away, part way through their transformation, but as me and my colleagues observed the half-blood they did not change any more than what had already taken place. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The woman who was with him when I was abducted is the woman who turned him. We knew this from his wound  - she leaves her D.N.A on her victims to let other vampires know who turned them. It’s kind of sadistic. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>As I was out of practice for many years I was an idiot and didn’t realise that maybe we could find out who turned you. In the end, we did and she’s getting what’s coming to her probably.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>So… </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>When the half-blood seemed well enough and had woken up I let them stay here. A lot of the rooms I used for patients who didn’t want to go back or to the sector at all yet. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The sector would send their people to come and take fully healed/recovered vampires. Other supernatural creatures were taken by other sectors. If they didn’t want to be taken they had the option to live somewhere else but that was sorted out with the sectors - as I was just a doctor.</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Like many other creatures, Kibum… Had stayed in a room so he could get accustomed to everything and learn what had happened to him. He was scared and frightened but seemed to open up more around the other staff members. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>When I checked up on him he’d cower or clam up and not really tell me much. I thought it was just general hate or a dislike but one visit I had with him he seemed to suddenly open up to me.</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I thought, perhaps it was because the other staff members were slowly reducing, moving to other facilities, or just because he had realised he could trust me. It turned out the whole time he was attracted to me and was punishing himself. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He didn’t want to be nice to me or let me see him smile because he thought the feelings he had developed for me wouldn’t be returned. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>In fact, I had found myself very attracted to him but wanted to keep our relationship strictly doctor and patient… But then less and fewer creatures came as my staff reduced and I stopped practising as the sectors took my clients or creatures I was helping into their own hands. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I now know they wanted to go themselves but at the time I thought I was just hated amongst the supernatural doctors and didn’t need to provide my services any longer so they took them away.</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He stayed though… Kibum stayed. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I was alone except for him, he was alone except for me. We had only each other.</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Now as he was well again and had decided to stay, we grew closer and we stripped away our armour and walls and got to know the real us through both of us. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He told me being a vampire didn’t bother him as his life wasn’t very good before hand, so it gave him something to do and experiment with. We both assumed there was a reason we were both attracted to one another, and that him being brought here and me being the doctor was some kind of twisted fate. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>It was very awkward at first, but eventually, we both decided to stop hiding it despite the fact it was very obvious of our feelings to one another. So we became a couple and just stayed in the building, sometimes going out to explore the town and on trips out. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>As long as we had each other it didn’t matter. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>More intimate things developed on their own and tended to be in the spur of the moment. Nothing was ever really initiated or planned - it just happened. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Maybe that wasn’t such a good thing as I was an orderly person! </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Love seemed to blind me of what was happening. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I only wanted Kibum, but slowly for some reason the beauty I saw in him decreased. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I still loved him beyond words, beyond my own knowledge. But he grew ugly and jealous of occasional clients and creatures that would come for help or I found. I explained it’s my job and he knew that from when we first met but he didn’t like it. He wished he could forget everything. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Remove the memories of us. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Apparently, they hurt - from always being together to me having to spend time with other supernatural creatures just to help them out. He hated it. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Deciding to go to the sector to leave me was his choice, but it seems it destroyed both of us. I was alone in this big empty house. Kibum didn’t want to see me when I went to the sector to see him. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I helped out there to help stop the void and ache I felt without him. I crossed paths with him a few times but his eyes avoided me if they met mine.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Wanting to rid himself of me and the hurt I caused he developed his abilities to alter memories and rid people of them - but vampires can’t use their own powers on themselves. So he was still stuck. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I’d often wonder if it was my fault, but I was just doing my job. Possibly because he so used to it just being us that when a few clients did come he didn’t know what to do. I guess it showed from that he wasn’t very grounded. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I never really learnt much about his life before his transformation, all I knew is that it wasn’t very good. Maybe he just didn’t want to share and it affected him unlike any deep wound could. It had scared his heart and couldn’t be removed.</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I grew used to being alone, and stopped all forms of help and stopped being a doctor at all. The sector I helped out at had to find someone to replace me which is where Sophie came from. I knew her from studying to be a doctor and it turned out she was also helping supernatural creatures so it was a win-win.</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>On the night you were attacked I had sensed something was off. I ventured outside and discovered you in the alley way. I’m glad I did - I suppose you rekindled my old spirit of helping supernatural creatures and people. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Something just triggered inside of me. The old me before discovering you would have probably just abandoned you there from not being able to take the pain of what helping supernatural creatures had caused me. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But the chance just to be able to do something good again, and have a conversation with you was what probably made me take you back to my home. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You filled it again. And I’m happy. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I didn’t abandon and would never have abandoned Kibum, but he obviously had some issues buried deep within that caused him his inner turmoil. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I need only you to stay by my side. It’s selfish… But I never want to be alone as I was again. I won’t let you leave, Taemin… I love you beyond anything. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>No past love or emotions could compare to what you’ve made me feel in the past months I’ve known you. It hasn’t even been long but your desire to be with me from hardly forty-eight hours of meeting me has burned into me and invaded me like a parasite and I never want the cure or treatment that would make you leave.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tears fell as the pair cried.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin was tightly clutching onto Jonghyun and Jonghyun was desperately holding Taemin never wanting to let go. Telling him all of this made him realise just how inseparable they both were to each other now.</p><p>For a short moment, he smiled and so did the younger male he loved. Their lips pressed against one another's softly and Taemin hummed a ‘thank you’ before they proceeded to comfort each other.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kibum sighed as he was placed down onto a comfortable chair by staff members, in front of the red-headed doctor, Sophie.</p><p>He knew why he was here and honestly wished he was back in confinement. He might as well be, he had nothing left.</p><p>He had Jonghyun in his grasp once, thanks to Yejun. He doubted he could have done that on his own… But… Clearly, the doctor had moved on, but he thought just…</p><p>Maybe…<br/><br/></p><p>Sophie stepped over and perched herself on the small wooden coffee table that was in front of him.</p><p>“Kibum, darling. Is that chair comfortable enough? I wanted to get you a massage chair but Jinki wouldn’t allow it.”<br/><br/></p><p>The half-blood blinked as he thought his hearing had fooled him.<br/><br/></p><p>“A massage chair?”</p><p>Sophie grinned and clasped her hands together in excitement. “They’re so nice! Especially after a long bath-”</p><p>“Can we get to the part where you interrogate me?”</p><p>“You’re no fun.” the redhead whined as she quickly got up and sat down in her chair across the room to Kibum’s.</p><p>She took out a clipboard and pen, and the half-blood raised a brow.<br/><br/></p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m not going to write anything. You know the deal.” the doctor said smiling softly. She quickly coughed to clear her throat and smiled looking across from her to view the vampire.</p><p>Kibum crossed his legs. “So it looks like you’re taking notes in case someone comes in.”</p><p>“Mhm! … Now. Let’s talk about the source of your feelings and actions for the past few years.” Sophie began sounding more serious now.<br/><br/></p><p>“You know the source…” Kibum mumbled in annoyance - like it wasn’t obvious enough!</p><p>Nodding, she sighed. “I need it from your lips, Kibum. Confess to me.”<br/><br/></p><p>“What are you, a Priest?”<br/><br/></p><p>“If you’d like to picture me as one to help, then I don’t mind.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I picture you as Satan, with your red hair and boobs. A Succubus who targets male vampires named Jinki.”<br/><br/></p><p>Sophie shifted and fidgeted in an attempt not to take it personally, she knew Kibum was teasing her on purpose to avoid talking about himself.</p><p>“That’s not nice! This isn’t about me and how I feel, it’s about you.” she pouted and Kibum chuckled slightly and apologised.<br/><br/></p><p>“Sorry. I’m just messed up, it’s nice to joke. I feel like you understand me more and I’m sorry for being so mean to you on several occasions…”<br/><br/></p><p>“You’re forgiven as long as you tell me.”<br/><br/></p><p>“What do I need to tell you?”<br/><br/></p><p>“What do you need to tell me indeed.”</p><p> </p><p>Sophie sat back to relax more as Kibum sat forward to be able to speak more.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his mouth and looked at the floor. Sophie awaited his confession patiently.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Jinki!” Minho shouted as he ran through the sector at his advanced speed looking through the floors. Each time he reached the end of a floor he’d teleported to the next one.</p><p>Eventually, he found Jinki outside of the building sitting on the stone wall that surrounded the perimeter of the sector. Jinki sighed as he noticed Minho’s presence.</p><p>“There you are. I was told to let you know that Kibum is with Sophie.”</p><p>Jinki turned slightly, but his face wasn’t shown to the lower ranking vampire.</p><p>“I know… Then we can help him more once he’s done.” he said with another sigh and seemed to keep his head down.</p><p>Minho sighed. It didn’t take a genius to see that Jinki was feeling miserable. His posture was arched, his shoulders slumped, he wouldn’t look at Minho, and he was sighing quite a bit.</p><p>“Jinki?”<br/><br/></p><p>Sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s bugging you?” the taller vampire questioned and forced himself next to the other vampire on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Minho’s eyes widened as Jinki turned to him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin grinned as Jonghyun pecked his cheek and made a run for it from the garden into the large house.</p><p>The half-blood counted to three and then used his fast speed to catch up to the doctor without trying.</p><p>They kept laughing and kissing one another each time Taemin caught Jonghyun.</p><p>They went through most of the rooms in the house, which were now just spare bedrooms or storage as Taemin noticed. As Jonghyun ran down the hallway again Taemin grabbed him and kissed him.</p><p>He gently pushed him down onto the hallway carpet and perched himself on top of him, staring down into his eyes that literally beamed love.</p><p>“I love you.” Taemin replied to those eyes and leant down to kiss him on those lips that begged him for more.</p><p>“Wait. I didn’t get to say it back.” Jonghyun pouted as he pushed the half-blood’s face away slightly as he pouted.<br/><br/></p><p>Taemin pouted back at him. “You don’t need too, every time you look at me you tell me a billion times that you do.” he said with a hum as he grabbed the doctor’s wrist and pressed his lips against his palm, “And every time I looked at your lips they scream at me to kiss them.”</p><p>Jonghyun gasped and covered his mouth. “They do not!”<br/><br/></p><p>“Yes, they do.” Taemin said with a smirk and made a noise that was replicating a purr.</p><p>The doctor gulped. “I don’t… Scream…”<br/><br/></p><p>“Are you sure? I can make you scream if you’d like to be proven wrong.”<br/><br/></p><p>The older’s entire being burned brighter than all the suns in the universe in embarrassment. “Taemin!” he whined in anger that he was embarrassed so easily. “Don’t joke like that… It’s…”<br/><br/></p><p>“It’s what?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Embarrassing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun…”<br/><br/></p><p>“Y-Yes?”<br/><br/></p><p>The younger smiled inwardly creating an unbearable silence.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” the doctor asked becoming impatient.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t joking.” Taemin’s eyes were hazy and Jonghyun swallowed noticing a hardness against his inner thigh.</p><p> </p><p><em>Well</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The older male forced himself upright, he leant on his elbows for support as Taemin stayed leaning above him practically pinning him down.</p><p>It was thrilling to be pinned down like this, but he realised he should probably do something to not let Taemin stay there with an erection or it’d be painful.</p><p>He never really wanted to talk about the subject before.</p><p>Many times when he woke up after sleeping next to him, the half-blood would have a little issue below… A little big issue.</p><p>Which Jonghyun was too nervous or afraid to initiate the conversation or action to develop it into something further - which clearly they both wanted but were too chicken! He beat himself up about it many times, but it seems Taemin was just teasing and didn’t plan on going any further than this.<br/><br/></p><p>He spouts out all these flirtatious teases but never progresses further than just that.</p><p>Jonghyun groaned inside knowing he’d have to…</p><p>But it was also exciting! Also now that he’d told Taemin everything, there was nothing to hold them back.</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin?” the older male whispered croakily. He was beyond nervous.</p><p>“Yup?” the half-blood said happily, clearly pretending his current issue didn’t exist.</p><p>He must have been doing it for Jonghyun’s sake, the doctor was convinced of that.</p><p>“We’re getting the carpet covered in grass stains.”</p><p>“Oh, so we are. Sorry.”</p><p>“I want to check if we got any stains in my room,” Jonghyun said as he stood up after Taemin sat up to let him have access to his room. He shakily pushed the door as it was already open slightly from their chasing, and stepped in. Taemin naturally followed which made his heart pound even more than it already was. He tried to keep calm.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing the rapid heartbeats coming from the doctor, the half-blood felt a little worried. “Jonghyun?” he questioned softly. Suddenly Taemin felt his entire world turn upside down as he was looking up at Jonghyun hovering above him.</p><p>“W-What?!” he said catching his breath from the shock of the doctor’s actions. Jonghyun looked pained and Taemin felt like it was his fault.</p><p>He felt his eyes stinging…</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry…”<br/><br/></p><p>The older male above him smiled, “For what?”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin made sniffle and Jonghyun shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Taemin. I’m sorry.”<br/><br/></p><p>“What are you sorry for?”</p><p> </p><p>The male above him eye’s narrowed.</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood let out a sound that was a mix between a gasp and a moan as Jonghyun slowly stroked his hand against his thigh, nearing towards his groin in a teasing manner.</p><p>“J-Jonghyun…” Taemin clenched his fist and wasn’t sure whether to attempt to stop Jonghyun’s focus and ask him why he was doing this or just not say anything…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He just had no time for me. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>We were growing distance… </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Maybe it was because I never had anything good in my prior life. When Yejun changed me, and me and him met I just once in my whole life felt happy. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But happiness for me never lasts. All I could do was remove myself before it became too painful to handle anymore.</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I was probably already corrupt at this point but how would someone else feel if the person you loved and said they loved you too became distant! </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I didn’t want him to forget me so easily so I made it so he couldn’t as long as my pillow still remained in the house. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Apparently, he was miserable until he met this… Taemin. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Who I know I have no chance at beating. They’re too involved… </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But Yejun made me believe I had a chance again. It was all so confusing. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I let jealousy and anger consume me, but actually seeing Jonghyun fear me when he saw me again, just made me regret it all. I just wanted to be near him again… </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Feel him again. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I know it’s not meant to be me, but there was no harm in trying. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Please don’t blame everything on Yejun, she just wanted to help.</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Kibum. This will help you, we’ll get this as a testament.” the redhead said smiling happily yet sadly at the story.<br/><br/></p><p>“Yeah…” the half-blood wiped his eyes and held his hands together.<br/><br/></p><p>“Despite all of this, I’m going to help you feel better about everything. No matter how hard it is!” she grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum’s eyes widened at her support. Then he looked down.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Sophie-”<br/><br/></p><p>“Don’t tell me no, we can do this!”<br/><br/></p><p>“Sophie. There’s something you should know.”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor paused and felt nervous to expect what to hear. She clenched her fists in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sophie stumbled out of the room she was currently in, panicking. Kibum quickly followed her and tried to calm her down.</p><p>“Sophie!” he yelled but staff members gripped him securely.</p><p>He tried to pry himself free to go after her. “Let me go, you don’t understand!- Oi! You idiots!”</p><p> </p><p>The staff members started to take him back towards confinement.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kibum clawed and scratched at the staff members. However, it was no use as he was taken back to confinement.</p><p>He kicked at the door in anger, hurting his foot in the process. He stumbled across the room and sat down.</p><p>He could hear a voice humming a tune and sighed.</p><p>All Yejun ever did was sing. She had been placed next to him once she was sedated, awaiting her trial with the higher-ups.</p><p>“Can you shut up?” Kibum groaned, laying down on a bench like surface that was covered in soft material to sleep on.</p><p>The humming instantly ceased…</p><p>“Does she know?” Yejun questioned sounding hungry for information.</p><p>The half-blood closed his eyes, ignoring his Stem.</p><p>“Kibum?”</p><p>“Yes!” he snapped just wanting peace and quiet.</p><p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you with Jonghyun… Maybe next time-”</p><p>“He’s happy. I’m done with it.” Kibum said sighing loudly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The redhead ran out into the garden of the sector to find Minho and Jinki sat on the wall. She wiped her eyes and marched over to the older vampire, grabbing his collar and yanking his face upwards.</p><p>She saw his eyes widen when he saw her crying face. Tears escaped his own, as his precious doctor pressed her lips against his.</p><p>Minho blinked in surprise and tried not to make his panic obvious.</p><p>“W-Why didn’t you tell me you were dying?” she sobbed, slumping into him - shaking.</p><p>Jinki’s shocked expression turned into a pained one as he held her tighter against him.</p><p>Minho quickly bowed to the pair and vanished.  </p><p>Jinki swallowed and smiled at the doctor in front of him. “I didn’t want to upset you-”</p><p>Sophie choked out her words, “I’d be upset either way! Why didn’t you tell me?!”</p><p>The vampire shook his head. “Because I knew you’d react like this, my dear, Sophie.”</p><p>The doctor couldn’t stop her tears as her chest rose and fell violently from her sobs.</p><p>Jinki took her palm into his, “It’s not like I have a few months left, not quite. I’ll have at least the rest of your human life to live.”</p><p>“Then spend it with me! Why are you so stubborn!? You never take charge and leave our relationship as nothing!”</p><p>“I wasn’t sure if I could make you happy.”</p><p>“You idiot Jinki!” she yelled, unable to say anymore.</p><p>Jinki grinned, he pulled her face to his kissing her himself this time.</p><p>Their lips stayed pressed together, and both of their tears slowly stopped as they wrapped their arms around each other deepening their embrace.</p><p> </p><p>The vampire slowly stood up. “Do you really want me?” he questioned wanting to confirm their relationship.</p><p>“Of course!” Sophie whispered as the vampire wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her forward, pressing his lips against her neck.</p><p>“Then… Will you marry me? My dear, precious, beautiful, Sophie?”</p><p>The redhead blushed and yanked the vampire’s hair by the back of his head, pulling his face up so she could stare into his eyes.</p><p>“I will…  My darling, handsome, gorgeous, Jinki.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Knowing them, they’re probably making out by now.” Kibum said smiling through the wall to Yejun as she prodded and poked him for answers of how Sophie would react to the news.</p><p>“But she’s human… Wouldn’t she get upset?”</p><p>“Well yes, but they’d probably find it more reasonable to be together. Bringing her sadness and pain isn’t what Jinki would want.”</p><p>Yejun sighed in disbelief, “But, I thought-”</p><p>“I’m going to nap now.” Kibum said ignoring her.</p><p>He sighed… He didn’t want Jinki to die, but if vampires could actually die eventually he wondered how and when they actually would.</p><p>What does it require? Old age?</p><p>It was odd…</p><p>Life was odd.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin swallowed as Jonghyun’s large hand was pressed against his thigh. He could just take charge of this situation all we wanted, making it easier for older male to proceed…</p><p>But when he saw the doctor trying so hard he wanted to let him fight this battle on his own.</p><p>He wanted to wrap his arms around Jonghyun's body, to hold him as he touched him, but he just stayed put.</p><p>The older male sank his head in defeat, “I… Can’t…”</p><p>“You can.” Taemin quietly encouraged.</p><p>Widened eyes met the half-blood’s.</p><p>“Jonghyun, I know you can. You want to. You’ve gotten this far.” Taemin whispered slowly, leaning upwards to kiss the doctor softly on his sad lips.</p><p>“Why do you make everything seem like it’s so easy… I love you.” Jonghyun muttered with a grin and bent his head down to receive the kiss his younger lover wanted to give him.</p><p>As they pulled away Taemin pouted. “T-Touch me, Jonghyun.” he whispered, almost whining, causing the doctor to melt.</p><p>When Taemin pulls the innocent puppy act, he can’t help but want to touch him. He slowly undid the zip on Taemin’s jeans and the half-blood smiled up at him.</p><p>Jonghyun didn’t want to falter, so he avoided his gaze for a second and focused on revealing the half-bloods waiting erection.</p><p>He gulped as Taemin was looking up at him.</p><p>He looked really… He looked…</p><p>Scared.</p><p>“T-Taemin, you know since you can’t remember anything prior to being a vampire…”</p><p>The half-blood smiled, “I don’t think I would have done this before. Is that what you’re asking?”</p><p>The doctor nodded and slowly wrapped his hands around Taemin’s waiting member. Taemin hissed through his teeth and moaned a little, causing Jonghyun’s mind to switch off temporarily.</p><p>The older male gawked as Taemin bit his lip looking vulnerable. That was until the cute little younger male growled in frustration.</p><p>“J-Jonghyun! Dammit! Move your hand!” he demanded, ripping the doctor’s face down to his as he practically ate it.</p><p>A loud moan escaped Taemin’s lips as the doctor began to stroke up and down. He could feel the warmth of Jonghyun’s hand and felt like his whole body was burning from that heat. He pulled away from Jonghyun’s mouth, letting himself fall back onto the bed as the doctor carried on with a sweet smile.</p><p>He looked up. “Oh… God.”<br/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun paused for a second.</p><p>“You’re religious?”</p><p>“N-No… Don’t stop, what are you doing…” the older male looked down awkwardly.</p><p>“Just asking you a question.”</p><p>“Multitask!” The half-blood snapped as he was deprived of his sweet bliss and boiling warmth.</p><p>The doctor chuckled loudly causing Taemin to blush wildly.</p><p>Jonghyun felt his cheeks burning also, at this advancement in their relationship but couldn’t help but feeling the part of him that liked to tease Taemin escaping through his actions.</p><p>He started to loosen his grip on the vampire’s member and rub him up and down ever so slowly, making the other mewl in sadness.</p><p>“Is it that good, Taemin?”</p><p>“Yes!” Taemin breathed out annoyed, starting to buck his hips into Jonghyun’s hand just to get the same friction and feeling. He wanted Jonghyun’s warmth again.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s just so cute to see you begging.” Jonghyun quickened his pace and grabbed Taemin’s erection tighter.</p><p>Taemin choked out a sentence through a moan. “Y-You’re making fun of me!” he stated through clenched teeth, looking at the doctor with a frown.</p><p>“No, Taemin. I’m not.” Jonghyun smiled as he continued to pleasure the male beneath him.<br/><br/></p><p>“You are!” Taemin argued back causing the doctor to proclaim his innocence, again.</p><p>“I’m not I promise. You’re too cute to make fun of.”<br/><br/></p><p>Taemin scoffed, “See you are making fun of me, and you’re the cute one!”</p><p>Jonghyun was ready to gag Taemin in frustration.</p><p>“We’re both cute to each other. Can we settle it there? I didn’t think you’d be so whiny.”</p><p>“I’m not whiny!”</p><p>“Gosh! Taemin!”</p><p>“Jonghyun!”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor laughed at their arguing as resumed once again to tease and please the younger throughout.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin wasn’t going to let Jonghyun go without punishment for teasing him so much and had returned the pleasurable favour Jonghyun had done before.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They had both showered together afterwards, staying in their towels. They hadn’t bothered to get dressed as they would probably go to bed soon.</p><p>The half-blood smiled as they kept nudging each other, making their way to the kitchen.</p><p>Taemin was sat down on a stool while Jonghyun was searching for items to make a meal for them both.<br/><br/></p><p>“It got dark quick,” Taemin mumbled as he peered out a small window. He never noticed the kitchen even had windows for the amount of time he spent in the kitchen, he felt a little confused.</p><p>“Why is the phone ringing?” Jonghyun groaned as he tightened the towel around him, which snapped Taemin out of his daze.</p><p>“Maybe it’s the police here to arrest you for looking so sexy in a towel.”</p><p>Jonghyun choked at the others words as he span around with a smirk.</p><p>“I suppose they’d be arresting you too, huh?” Jonghyun flirted back.</p><p>Taemin blushed and looked to the side, “What are you talking about? Stupid…”<br/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun slowly walked towards the younger who was regretting his whole life for the remark he just made. Jonghyun cupped Taemin’s face and pulled it upwards, so he could press his lips against the ones opening in protest.</p><p>He pulled away and nuzzled Taemin’s nose.</p><p>“...The… phone…” was all the half-blood could say.</p><p>Jonghyun licked his lips, “Who cares.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you really got an attitude all of a sudden, Jonghyun. To deny my phone call, who do you think you are?”</p><p>The doctor’s body tensed as he turned to the kitchen doorway to see Sophie leaning against it, with Jinki looking at the grass stained carpet.  </p><p>“Sophie!” Taemin beamed in happiness. “Darling, Taemin, you-!” the female’s eyes widened as she stared at them both, “-are in towels… What happened?” she asked with a smirk.</p><p>Taemin’s cheeks went red and he attempted to cover his body.</p><p>“Argh! Taemin, come!” Jonghyun groaned and dragged the half-blood with him to Taemin’s bedroom.</p><p>He then left and quickly jogged down the hall to his room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Five minutes later the pair came back to the kitchen dressed and proper. Taemin sat down and smiled innocently at the two visitors.</p><p>Sophie nodded in approval of herself, “I made my own tea, you were taking too long.”</p><p>Jinki smiled and sipped his own cup that was full of tea also.</p><p>“I see. So… Why ring when you can just break in?” Jonghyun questioned annoyed.</p><p>The redhead blinked innocently, “Because I’m polite of course.”</p><p>The brown haired male snapped, “Pfft! I’ll tell you what you are-”</p><p>Jinki stood up and was instantly beside the doctor, he placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled.</p><p>“Taemin, your doctor needs a hug.”</p><p>Taemin nodded and didn’t hesitate to cuddle into Jonghyun from behind.</p><p>The dark haired vampire smiled and took a seat again, next to Sophie. “Me and my dear Sophie, just wanted to inform you that we’re now an engaged couple since I don’t have long left.”</p><p>Taemin and Jonghyun smiled, happy for them until they realised what Jinki had actually just said.</p><p>Jonghyun would have spat out a drink if he had one.</p><p>“Wait, what? E-Engaged!- Forget that, what do you mean you don’t have long left?” he said panicked.</p><p>Taemin turned to Sophie who was still smiling… So it wasn’t a bad thing? He smiled and quickly kissed Jonghyun to shush him.</p><p>“We’re both happy for you. But… Weren’t you both a couple before?” the light haired half-blood questioned with a squint, “Did I miss something?”</p><p>Jinki and Sophie both laughed. “We thought we might as well go the whole way.” the doctor said with a smile as she cuddled into Jinki’s arm.</p><p>“The whole… way?” Taemin whispered to himself and then looked away. Images entering his mind. He looked back to Sophie and blushed hard.</p><p>“You’ve had sex?”<br/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun wheezed desperately searching for air, “T-Taemin!”<br/><br/></p><p>“Not yet,” Sophie said patting both of the males backs.</p><p>“Heh.” Jinki said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Oh, Jesus!” Jonghyun said trying to calm down.</p><p>“Are you going to have kids? I want to be an Uncle!” Taemin said getting excited.</p><p>He dashed over to Jinki and hugged him. “You can be Papa Jinki!”</p><p>Sophie was blushing now and Jonghyun hugged her too. “I don’t like hugs from midgets.”</p><p>“Congratulations.” he said smiling.</p><p>“Oh shush, you’re embarrassing.” she said whacking him playfully.</p><p>Jinki cleared his throat to answer Taemin’s question. “I wouldn’t mind being a parent. I had never thought about it before.”</p><p>Sophie stood up. “Wel, that’s enough on that topic,” she said kissing the vampire on the cheek. She then hummed, “Ah, right… The wedding! You’re both invited.”</p><p>Jinki handed them invitations.</p><p> </p><p>“Wedding…” Taemin and Jonghyun said in unison sounding a little scared.<br/><br/></p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s a while from now. Jinki has his duties and I have mine so we can’t have it anytime soon, but you’re both coming or you die!” she said smiling.</p><p>The doctor and half-blood quickly nodded. “O-Of course.”</p><p>Jinki gasped, “Did we invite Minho?”</p><p>“Oh, oops.” Sophie said smacking her head into her palm. “We’ll go do that now.”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing them off made Jonghyun and Taemin realise that there was so much more than just loving each other, than what they were doing.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin shuffled on his feet and crossed his arms, “Are you thinking about it too?”</p><p>“W-What?” Jonghyun questioned as he gazed up at the night sky.</p><p>Taemin slowly pressed himself into the doctor’s arms. “M-Marrying me.”</p><p>Jonghyun tightly wrapped his arms around his lover, “Taemin, in my eyes, at this point we’re already married. But if it’s something you’ll want. We have a lot of time.”</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood grinned at Jonghyun’s words as they kissed each other under the stars.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin’s stomach rumbled and Jonghyun chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go make something for that belly.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Worried</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few months later, things were beginning to settle down.</p><p>Minho was successfully invited to Jinki and Sophie’s wedding.</p><p>Although he didn’t really agree with getting married as it cost money, he was still happy for them.</p><p>Often he’d find himself alone. His usual routine would be to check on Kibum or do things he’d want - anything to make him feel a bit better and distracted from his life misery of ever loving Jonghyun.</p><p>Except, now that Minho’s major reason to even be helpful to Jinki was in confinement along with the woman who had caused all of this, Minho found himself sat in Sophie’s office.</p><p>He wasn’t eating much, and knew he had to wait until Kibum’s punishment was decided, he was just worried.</p><p>Jinki assured him, he tried his very utmost best to ensure Yejun would receive majority of the blame.</p><p>But it all depended on how he told the story - if he confessed he was in his right mind then it was all for nothing, and Yejun would probably be dealt with a lighter sentence.</p><p>They knew Kibum knew he was manipulated, but being weak when you have a little bit of pride can over take that weakness and make you not want to accept it. You want to keep your pride, and Minho was worried Kibum would choose that over the truth.</p><p>“Minho.” Sophie exclaimed with a sigh as she entered her office, once again to find the vampire sitting in one of the chairs.</p><p>She flicked on the lights and smiled.</p><p>“I know you like to sneak up on people, but when you’re always in here, it gets boring.” The redhead said as she took off her lab coat.</p><p>Minho sighed, “Are you tired?” He questioned her as she took a fresh lab coat out of a cupboard.</p><p>“Me? No… I’ve just come to fetch some equipment. Jinki found a newly turned vampire and she needs to be examined.” Sophie replied picking up a few test tubes and beakers full of substances, along with cotton wool and knives.</p><p>She was waiting for Minho to ask her another question.</p><p>“Minho? … Are you worried?”</p><p>Minho sat up straighter in his seat, “Worried?”</p><p>Sophie glanced at the floor, “Worried over the trial-”</p><p>Instantly the vampire was in front of the doctor and he frowned. “Aren’t you worried over it?”</p><p>Sophie stared him in the eyes and nodded. “We can’t do anything, Minho, we just have to wait… Ah, Jinki would appreciate it if you accompanied him to escort another vampire to their room. They’re a little upset.” She announced changing the subject.</p><p>She smiled as she felt Minho’s presence disappear.</p><p>She picked up a scalpel and grinned. “Now… What should I scare this girly newbie with first?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Appearing beside Jinki, the tall vampire turned to him.</p><p>“What did you want me to do?” Minho questioned regarding his task.</p><p>Jinki smiled, “First of all-” he began as he sorted out his sleeves, causing Minho to raise a brow, “-stop being so glum. Kibum’s trial was today and it’s now finished. He confessed Yejun had manipulated him, so he has been sentenced to be monitored.”</p><p>Minho gasped, “W-What…”</p><p>The older vampire nodded. “It’s going to be your duty to watch him, Minho. He will be tagged in case you fail, and there will be other people monitoring him too. But you’re the boss.” Jinki said patting the vampire’s back with approval.</p><p>Minho shook his head. “What happened to Yejun?”</p><p>“She’s getting sent to a high monitored vampire prison.”</p><p>Minho tried not to smile, “I-I see.”</p><p>Jinki turned to the door that lead to Kibum’s room. “Minho, he’s in there, waiting for you so he can apologise.”</p><p>Minho swallowed at Jinki’s words and nodded as he teleported inside the small room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Kibum?” Minho whispered as he approached the lump of blanket on the single bed. He poked it a few times and received a hiss.</p><p>“You coming out or not?” Minho said with a chuckle.</p><p>The half-blood underneath the duvet, yanked it down a little so he could peep out and see if it really was Minho.</p><p>“I’m sorry!” He yelled.</p><p>“I know.” Minho replied sighing.</p><p>“I won’t do something like that ever again!”</p><p>Minho smiled. “I know.”</p><p>“I wanted you to know.” Kibum said, his eyes growing teary.</p><p>Minho sighed sadly. “I-I know.”</p><p>“I really am sorry…”</p><p>“I know…”</p><p>“Do you accept my apology?” The half-blood questioned with a pout.</p><p>“Yes.” He smiled.</p><p>“And that I’m over Jonghyun?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“That I also messed around with you and that wasn’t fair. Even though I knew that I still did it because you’re easy to read.”</p><p>“Yes- Oi!”</p><p>Kibum smirked and yanked the duvet back down shielding himself as Minho yanked at it trying to draw him out.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jinki sighed as Sophie was practically torturing the newly turned vampire. She was cowering underneath the bed in her bedroom and crying while Sophie was trying to jab her out with a broom stick.</p><p>“I might consider hiring another supernatural doctor.” He said with a sigh to his subordinates that were watching in fear.</p><p>“W-Would you like us to advertise the position, sir?” One worker advised sounding almost desperate to protect the females in the whole sector from Sophie’s wrath.</p><p>“Yes… Immediately.” He said as Sophie chuckled evilly.</p><p>The girl scrambled on her hands and knees over to the dark haired vampire, clinging to his leg.</p><p>“P-Please help!”</p><p>Jinki watched as Sophie grew extremely jealous as drew the female from his leg with sharp claws.</p><p>“Better make that two positions, we’re going to have to protect a lot of the females.”</p><p> </p><p>If any of the staff knew that Jinki and Sophie’s relationship had actually advanced, they’d wonder why in the hell would he be in love with such a crazy, scary redheaded devil such as herself.</p><p>He smiled as he knew the answer.</p><p>It was exactly the reason everyone else was scared of her that he loved about her. He saw her beauty and passion as she worked, while others saw a satanic witch possessed by the anti-christ.</p><p>He just knew that as soon as he met her, he was doomed to love no one else but her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin sighed as he laid on his bed and skimmed through the book Jonghyun had let him read to learn about vampires.</p><p>The doctor was sat next to him and had decided to try and sew a hole back together on his scarf, and kept pricking his finger. Taemin would yank his hand and lick it every time he did.</p><p>“Thank you.” Jonghyun said chuckling as it healed instantly.</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s weird that I can do that?” Taemin stressed.</p><p>“It just seems to be an ability you developed.” Jonghyun answered as he continued to sew.</p><p>Taemin looked at the scarf and if anything there was more of a hole than in the beginning…</p><p>“Why don’t you just get your mother to sew it or something?” Taemin gasped and covered his mouth realising what he said.</p><p>He always wondered about Jonghyun’s past but didn’t push the questions on him like that. He was too busy trying to read and have a conversation he completely forgot.<br/><br/></p><p>The older male could see the younger’s panic and he calmed down himself, he was going to just tense up and leave but he saw Taemin seriously regretting it, so he stopped.</p><p>Jonghyun cleared his throat and tried to sew some more. “I don’t have parents, so no one can sew for me.”</p><p>“Y-You don’t?”</p><p>“Taemin, do you? Don’t you think if you did they’d be worried sick where you were?”</p><p>“I told you before. I don’t care as long as I’m with you.”</p><p>The doctor blushed and pricked his finger again. “Ow…” He groaned.</p><p>Awkwardly sticking his palm out for healing and turning around, Jonghyun swallowed as he a miserable expression on the half-blood’s small face.</p><p>“Taemin?” He uttered. He placed down his scarf with the needle and thread.</p><p>The younger male glanced at his lover and felt his eyes watering.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry… You don’t have parents while I probably do, and it’s unfair that I can just dismiss my life before all of this. You’re stuck with whatever past you had and I’m so horrible-!”</p><p>“Taemin! You’re not horrible! Don’t be upset.” The doctor urged as he climbed up onto the bed next to the younger to hold him.</p><p>Taemin was sobbing and Jonghyun just tucked the boy’s head into his shirt.</p><p>“It’s fine honestly. I’m only worried for your sake, not mine, not anyone else's, but yours.”</p><p>“R-Really?”</p><p>“Really. If it doesn’t matter to you, we can leave it alone.”</p><p>Taemin pulled himself from the older male and looked into his eyes. Jonghyun’s eyes were glassy, ready to cry, but he held on - strong.</p><p>He smiled as he noticed the change of colour tinted across the beautiful shaped eyes.</p><p>“Blue for sadness?” Jonghyun muttered and Taemin touched his face in understanding.</p><p>The younger male smirked as he wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s thick neck, “You better make me happy again.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Hm?” Jonghyun questioned oblivious to the suggestive tone in the half-blood’s voice.</p><p>When he finally registered the situation he blushed.</p><p>“T-Taemin. We can do that… Later.” He muttered, quickly pulling himself back down to the floor to finish sewing.</p><p>The half-blood frowned in perseverance and slid down next to the doctor. He placed a hand on the other’s thigh and sighed.</p><p>“Oh what’s my hand doing there?” He chuckled.</p><p>“Taemin…” Jonghyun pleaded really wanting to fix his scarf.</p><p>“Jonghyun, it’s not even close to winter. Just leave it and you can do it later.</p><p>“But- Anyway, it will be winter eventually!” The elder said in success of finding an excuse.</p><p>He smiled and removed Taemin’s small hand from his thigh.</p><p>The half-blood groaned. “Fine.” Taemin said sticking his tongue out with his eyes closed in annoyance.</p><p>Jonghyun leaned over and licked his tongue.</p><p>Taemin’s eyes snapped open and he grabbed the doctor angrily latching his mouth onto his.</p><p>When they parted the younger smirked,</p><p>“What happened to later?”</p><p>“You did.” Jonghyun whined in defeat.</p><p>Taemin smirked at his win and gently yanked the doctor up to his feet, and sat him on the bed.</p><p>“Prepare for the best make-out session in your entire life, Doctor.”</p><p>Jonghyun chuckled as he scooped his hands around Taemin’s waist and pulled him closer.</p><p>“We’ll have to see if you live up to my expectations, Patient.”</p><p>Taemin gave him a devilish grin and pushed him down onto his back.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“The advertisement is ready, should we publish it?”</p><p> </p><p>Jinki was currently reading a book he never had chance to read - like now. He closed it in annoyance, (not even bothering to bookmark the page) knowing by the time he’d get to read it again, he’d forget where he was.</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>“Yes, yes. Publish it.” He muttered trying to rub out his headache, his fingertips on his temples.</p><p>“Need help with your little head massage?” A voice came from the doorway.</p><p>Jinki smiled, “Is she alive?”</p><p>Sophie stepped into the room with her arms crossed.</p><p>“Just about.” She said seeming annoyed.</p><p>“Work a little tough?” Her fiancé questioned, seamlessly making his way over because of his fast speed.</p><p>Sophie smiled as he gently hooped his arm to allow her to join her on to it.</p><p>“It’s annoying when there’s no excitement.” She confessed as he guided her to sit down next to him.</p><p>“Well me and you can have a break for a few minutes, and our worries will disperse into the dazzling rays of the moon.”</p><p>Sophie crossed her arms once more. “Why the moon?”</p><p>Jinki chuckled, “Vampire thing.”</p><p>Sophie grinned and leaned herself against his chest.</p><p>“I know but, I find the Sun more romantic.”</p><p>This almost shocked the male. “Oh? Why so?” He questioned intrigued.<br/><br/></p><p>Sophie’s face morphed into a sadistic grin,</p><p>“Vampire’s stereotypically burn in the Sun… Do you know how many people I’d love to push-”</p><p>Jinki coughed. “Now now, my dear, Sophie.” He said in a comforting tone and hugging her tightly.</p><p>“Fun spoiler.” His fiancé accused with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>A worker quickly ran inside of the room to alert Jinki of something he needed to sort out, but yelped in fear when he saw death glares coming from the the female doctor. He quickly mumbled a never-mind and dashed out.</p><p> </p><p>“You were reading?” Sophie suddenly questioned, noticing the thick hardcover book on a small table.</p><p>The vampire nodded with a sigh.</p><p>“Yes. Were.” He said putting emphasis on the past tense of it with a stressed sigh.</p><p>“Don’t let me stop you while you have a few minutes free, read a chapter or two.” The redhead encouraged to her lover with a sweet smile.</p><p>“Let’s see…” Jinki said picking up the book. “Would I read this, knowing that my future wife is sat with me, in a break, which are precious moments in our lives currently due to the business of the sector… Or would I spend this treasured time with her, showing her how much I love her?” Jinki questioned loudly to himself as if he didn’t know Sophie was sat right next to him.</p><p>He put the book back down with a smile, knowing all along he’d pick the second and turned to her.</p><p>Sophie was holding her cheeks in embarrassment and happiness. Her lips were turned up into a smile as she wiggled in adoration - almost like a fangirl.</p><p>“How sweet!” She squealed throwing herself at him, sucking his life force out through his mouth.</p><p>The vampire’s eyes were wide as Sophie kissed him passionately. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin chuckled as Jonghyun finally gave in and confessed Taemin was the best kisser in the whole entire universe and beyond - which really didn’t make sense to him, but he wasn’t going to argue.</p><p>The two laid side-by-side smiling at each other as the moon shone into Taemin’s room.</p><p>The half-blood smiled as he enjoyed the light pouring in on the pair of them. Sharing something he naturally adored, with the very person whom his whole existence adored, made it all the better - and more beautiful.</p><p>Jonghyun had swallowed slightly and lost his usage of speech as he watched Taemin be covered in the milky light, as if he was some sort of angel.</p><p>He internally laughed at his own thoughts, but Taemin really was attractive.</p><p>He slowly placed his hand onto the younger’s face and stroked it slowly. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me… Without you, I’d just be the shut in doctor every supernatural being once knew about… I really… I love you.”</p><p>Taemin didn’t reply, he just nodded slowly and carefully with his cheeks tinted pink.</p><p>He smiled to show he knew Jonghyun meant every word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kibum grunted at the sunlight.</p><p>As he rolled over from laying on his front, he felt a lump next to him and pulled the cover from Minho who was sat at the bottom of his bed wide awake.</p><p>“You’re still here?” He whispered, his throat dry from his need of ‘stupid’ sleep. He cursed mentally at Minho who needed none what-so-ever.</p><p>“I’m monitoring you.” The other vampire replied as he smiled at the half-blood.</p><p>“That doesn’t mean you have to be right near me.” Kibum whined, trying to kick Minho from under the covers.</p><p>Minho sighed and teleported across the other end of the room to stare out of the window.</p><p>He rested his hands on the windowsill and sighed. “You know when I came in here before you left?”</p><p>The half-blood ruffled a hand through his blond hair, yawning.</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>Minho looked down at his hands as he continued, “Even though I knew Jinki had the capability of retrieving you. I was still worried you know.”</p><p>A scoff came from the other as he reasoned with the vampire.</p><p>“Well duh, you’re like the biggest worry wart I know when it comes to me. Maybe you need to get out more and make more friends.” Kibum then teased as he sat up straight against the bed’s headboard.</p><p>“I was scared in case you didn’t come back…”</p><p>“Minho, I’m back now. Please, let’s just forget about it.” The half-blood pleaded as he made his way over to his friend. He heard a sniffle and his eyes grew a sad expression.</p><p>“M-Minho?” The other stiffened his whole body as his eyes poured with tears. They dripped down onto the windowsill and Kibum felt his heart shake, tremoring like an earthquake.</p><p>Minho whined into his own arms as he crouched down to the floor. Kibum rested a hand on the other’s dark hair and slowly patted it.</p><p>He smiled, “Please don’t cry, it’s gross.”</p><p>Minho looked up and frowned. “Oh, thanks!” He yelled causing Kibum to smirk down at him.</p><p>Minho wiped his eyes and smiled. “I’m sorry… Just please don’t go ever again.”</p><p>The half-blood sat down next to Minho, “I won’t.”</p><p>The older male hummed a little, and Minho knew it was going to be some sort of side comment.</p><p>“But, you realise you actually aided in us leaving?”</p><p>The other nodded with a small smile. “I know I did, it was so I could place a tracker on you.”<br/><br/></p><p>Kibum snorted, “Wow, don’t I have a possessive friend right here next to me!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After reminiscing from things they had done in the past, and laughing at both of their idiocy, the two males sighed.</p><p>Minho slumped onto Kibum’s shoulder, worn out and defenseless from laughing. Which caused Kibum to blush a little.</p><p>Of course he’d argue it was just the warm weather.</p><p> </p><p>Minho’s voice dropped to a hushed tone, as if he couldn’t be bothered to speak loudly.</p><p>“That woman… Do you still want to be helped by her?”</p><p>Kibum felt his body twitch.</p><p>Yejun.</p><p>“I, uh… I’m not on bad terms with her, but I understand she manipulated me. I’m not likely to really hold much respect to her words, if I meet her again.”</p><p>Minho’s lips curved into a smile as he kept his eyes closed.</p><p>“I see.” He replied wrapping his arm around the older male to hug him. Kibum smiled but then suddenly tensed as he felt his body shiver, “Uh, Minho?”</p><p>The other opened his eyes and stopped the hug, turning to his friend with happiness. “Yes?”</p><p>“I need a pee.”</p><p>“Ah…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin groaned as Jonghyun rolled him off of the bed he was so comfy in a few seconds ago.</p><p>“Up.” The doctor demanded, but in a nice soothing tone.</p><p>“Your voice… So warm.” Taemin mumbled as he sat up and wiggled back onto the duvet Jonghyun had just laid out neat and fresh.</p><p>“Taemin, I know you’re tired, but we need to buy more groceries soon, and today has brought nice weather.” Jonghyun said, his voice was almost begging, but to Taemin it was like the gentle squeeze of honey on a fat juicy pancake.</p><p>“Jonghyun, please. Tomorrow. I want to listen to you talk as I go back to sleep!” The half-blood whined as he wrapped his arms around the elder’s waist.</p><p>“Eep! N-No!” Jonghyun squealed as he pushed Taemin’s head in an outwards direction, trying to get him off.</p><p>“Offffff.” The doctor wheezed as his efforts were for nothing as the adorable younger male was still clung to his body.</p><p>Still trying to pry him off, the doctor stopped as Taemin jumped up and grabbed his shoulders.</p><p>“I have an idea, Jonghyun!”</p><p>“W-What?” The older male questioned a little overwhelmed by the sudden action of his lover.</p><p>“You go get the groceries and I’ll sleep!” Taemin was grinning brightly, impressed by his own idea.</p><p>The doctor smiled.</p><p>“Aha… No.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the end it was decided that they’d both go together.</p><p>Unwillingly, Taemin dressed himself while Jonghyun watched to make sure he was actually going to come.</p><p>“Do you have some sort of fetish watching me get dressed?” Taemin teased as he slowly buttoned his shirt up.</p><p>“You know why I’m watching!”</p><p>The younger just smirked at the affect he had on Jonghyun and carried on, “Or is it… When I get undressed that’s more your style.”</p><p>“Taemin…” The doctor hissed a little in warning.</p><p>“Or when I undress you?”</p><p>“Taemin! Please, we need to leave soon.”</p><p>“You’re no fun.” The half-blood whined as he got dressed quickly and was pouting.</p><p>“We can… Hold hands…” The elder promised diverting his gaze. Taemin’s eyes lit up like a child and he clung to Jonghyun in an instant.</p><p>Jonghyun didn’t even see him come over and had to calm down his beating heart.</p><p>“Please don’t scare me. I’m old.”</p><p>“You’re not that old!” Taemin chuckled and slowly slipped his hand down to meet with the other’s and connect them, “But you are short.”</p><p>Jonghyun grinned, “Oh, no. Someone save me, he’s turning into Sophie!”<br/><br/></p><p>“Hey! She’s actually really nice-”</p><p>Jonghyun just stared at Taemin in disgust of his choice of words.</p><p>Taemin stuck out his tongue and dragged the other out of the double doors.</p><p>Once again they were going to go shopping!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You took your time.” Minho exclaimed with a sigh as Kibum returned.</p><p>“You didn’t have to wait outside the bathroom door…”</p><p>“I have to watch you.” Minho said, not really bothered about following the half-blood around was annoying him.</p><p>“What am I going to do, dig through the pipes underneath?”</p><p>Minho rolled his eyes, “You attempted that a few years back you do realise.”</p><p>“Oh… Well, I’m a changed person now. I have you.”</p><p>Minho blushed and looked away.</p><p>“Do you mean that in a friendly way, or as in that I’m your personal butler?”</p><p>The shorter male smiled brightly, “Both.”</p><p>“Kibum, you frustrate me.” Minho said as grabbed the other, before teleporting to the lunch hall.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked to a table to sit down. Kibum collapsed to the floor and Minho panicked and leant beside him.</p><p>“Kibum!?” The whole hall burst into a giant discussion as many of other vampires started talking about the event.</p><p>Instantly, Jinki and Sophie ran over from their table to the half-blood’s side.</p><p>“What happened?” Sophie squealed, looking to Minho for any information.</p><p>“I don’t know… I just brought him here, he was fine a second ago!” The taller male panicked.</p><p>Jinki frowned and placed a hand on Minho’s shoulder. “It’s not your fault, Minho.”</p><p>Minho’s jaw clenched as he felt it infact was all his fault.</p><p>He missed something…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jinki and Minho had brought Kibum to the infirmary where he laid unconscious on one of Sophie’s examination beds.</p><p>Sophie began to take swabs and hook Kibum up to a monitor just to make sure everything was okay.</p><p>Outside the room, the two males stood looking angry.</p><p>Jinki tapped his foot in thought, “You have no idea?”</p><p>The taller vampire sighed with a painful expression now forming on his face, “No. He seemed fine.”</p><p>“Hm… This is odd. We need to find out what’s wrong. We’re relying on Sophie.” Jinki said and Minho nodded.</p><p>If anyone could find out what was wrong with a vampire, it was her.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun! Look! It’s instant Kimchi noodles!” Jonghyun shook his head as they were still holding hands even in this shop they had ventured into. It received a few looks but if anything, they’d assume Taemin was a child - since he was acting like one!</p><p>Jonghyun smiled in slight annoyance. “Nothing instant, it’s unhealthy.”</p><p>“Geez, you really are a doctor.” Taemin muttered sadly.</p><p>“A doctor who saved you.” Jonghyun corrected.</p><p>“Okay, I get it. No instant noodles.” Taemin said throwing the whole pile he had collected back onto the shelves.</p><p>“Taemin do you want to get this juice? It looks nice.” Jonghyun questioned and showed the bottle to the younger.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Taemin, do you want this juice or not?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Lee Taemin, stop messing around in this shop right now and help me choose!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“You won’t get anything if you carry on!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Everyone put your hands up, now!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Where’s the money?!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Move out of the way!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>BANG.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin grabbed the bottle and threw it with immense strength at the wall, causing the plastic bottle to crack and the liquid to pour out. Jonghyun’s eyes widened in disbelief as Taemin panted in panic.</p><p>“I don’t want any!” He shouted. Causing other customers and the employees to watch in shock.</p><p>The elder slowly placed an arm onto the half-blood’s arm. Taemin snapped his gaze to him, his eyes were practically glowing the darkest red Jonghyun had ever seen.</p><p>The doctor realised something was wrong and held back his own tears as he tugged at Taemin’s sleeve to get him out of the shop.</p><p>On the way out he passed an employee money for the damages.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Taemin?” Jonghyun whispered trying to find out what was wrong.</p><p>Taemin grabbed Jonghyun’s throat, his eyes narrow and shoved him against a building wall and glared at him.</p><p>The doctor tried to pry Taemin’s hand from his neck, but it was useless with how strong the younger was. He closed his eyes in pain and felt his air being constricted.</p><p>“T-Taemin… I know... You’re not, happy right now… But… I can’t…”</p><p>The half-blood slowly calmed down and released Jonghyun who slumped to the floor coughing and holding his throat.</p><p>Taemin’s eyes widened in fear and leant down beside him in worry.</p><p>“Jonghyun, I’m sorry! I…”</p><p>Taemin burst into tears.</p><p>Jonghyun slowly sat up and pulled him into a hug. “It’s okay, Taemin. I’m fine.”</p><p>“I just… What did I do?! I’m so sorry!”</p><p>Jonghyun coughed again and Taemin couldn’t stop his eyes from pouring silent tears as he just clutched onto the elder in fear and confusement.</p><p> </p><p>What just happened?!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jinki ran into the infirmary. He panicked as he saw Sophie in pain.</p><p>“He’s awake.” She whispered. Jinki was beside her side in seconds and saw blood trailing down her arm.</p><p>“I figured out what caused him to collapse.” She said leaning against her fiancé weakly.</p><p>Jinki sat her on another bed so she could lean on him and not have to stand.</p><p>Minho was at Kibum’s side and was staring in shock as blood dripped from the half-bloods mouth.</p><p>“Minho… I’m hungry.” Kibum whispered as he laid back down.</p><p>Minho turned to Jinki in panic. “How did he attack her? I thought she had the spray to prevent this from happening.”</p><p>“Obviously, he doesn’t care. He just saw Sophie as a food source instead of a friend. That’s not okay.”</p><p>Sophie chuckled dryly. “That bitch must gave him something…”</p><p>Jinki frowned as he clutched Sophie tighter against him, “Or took it away.” He corrected.</p><p>“Yejun?” Minho questioned in anger, “Has she been taken yet?! I’ll!-”</p><p>“Minho…” Kibum mumbled as he grabbed the vampire’s arm before he could leave. “Don’t leave. I need food. Give it back.”</p><p>Jinki frowned in pure anger at what Yejun must have done.</p><p>“Kibum, you want Sophie?” He questioned.</p><p>The half-blood nodded as he laid weakly.</p><p>“If I brought another human in here would that be okay too?” Kibum nodded again.</p><p>The elder vampire sighed. “He’s bloodthirsty. I suspect she rid him of his thirst, like she did to Taemin. If this is the result of taking it away…”</p><p>“Bitch.” Sophie scowled and then fell into light breathing against Jinki.</p><p>“Do you need me to go and check on, Taemin?” Minho questioned.</p><p>“No, you watch Kibum like you’re meant to. Plus, Taemin wouldn’t be pleased to see you really.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minho clenched his fists in anger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Oh… Well, I’m a changed person now…” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Minho swore if he ever saw that long haired, Stem bitch again. He’d use actions instead of words.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin sniffled as the pair sat in the beautiful park Jonghyun had taken Taemin to before.</p><p>“Maybe I was right about leaving. I’m a terrible person.”</p><p>“No, Taemin. Don’t say things like that… Something triggered that… That wasn’t you.” Jonghyun struggled to say as his throat was still hoarse.</p><p>“It shows what I’m capable of. What if I hadn’t of stopped… I could have…” The half-blood began to cry again and he was so angry that we was getting so upset when he had almost killed Jonghyun!</p><p>He should be the one crying, yet he just forgave him instantly.</p><p>The older male smiled a little and wrapped an arm around the younger. Taemin turned to him, his cheeks wet and his eyes swollen. He looked into Jonghyun’s eyes to see they were all red and bloodshot from earlier.</p><p>“I love you. I’d never hurt you… So why?”</p><p>Jonghyun shook his head, “I… Don’t know. What happened? Do you remember anything?”</p><p>Taemin nodded. “It was like an event that had happened or something… But… I don’t know, it hasn’t happened.”</p><p>Jonghyun coughed and wheezed a little. He grabbed a bottle of water they had purchased earlier and took a sip.</p><p>“M-Maybe it was a memory?”</p><p>“A memory?” The doctor nodded, “You might have remembered something in the past before you were turned…  For some reason-”</p><p>“Jonghyun. Stop talking if it hurts…” Taemin whispered pleadingly.</p><p>The elder smiled and shook his head, “-the most painful memories tend to be the ones we can remember easily. We sort of dismiss the good.”</p><p>Taemin looked down and Jonghyun picked his head back up so he was facing him.</p><p>“Will you tell me what you remembered?” He asked cautiously. He wouldn’t force him, but perhaps Taemin was getting his memories back. If he explored this one, he could possibly remember more.</p><p>“I don’t want to remember my past. I only care about the present…” The half-blood argued.</p><p>Jonghyun frowned, “Clearly the past wants to remember you, Taemin…”</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood held his head with his hands as so much confusment entered him. He didn’t know what to do.</p><p>He was scared.</p><p>What if he was a completely different person before he was changed. What if he wasn’t interest in Jonghyun anymore?</p><p>What if he hated him for not letting him turn fully? Maybe there was a reason he was bit by that woman…</p><p>Maybe something else was supposed to happen and he was never meant to meet Jonghyun?! He was stuck in his own thoughts, debating the issue with himself.</p><p>What even was ‘himself’ anymore?</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun hugged Taemin and kissed his cheek slowly, leaving a soft warmth.</p><p> </p><p>“Just calm down, Taemin. I love you no matter what.”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor said reassuringly as the heat of the sun warmed them both up from the cold feelings they were having.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Stomachs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Jonghyun had answered the phone while Taemin was sat in his room.</p><p>“You want to meet us at the sector?” Jonghyun questioned to Jinki on the other end.</p><p>Taemin wished he couldn’t hear the conversation, but he couldn’t help it with his now even more enhanced senses than previously. </p><p>He was lying on his bed facing the window. Looking out at the garden that the doctor had made him, he felt his chest tighten. He could have hurt Jonghyun at any point during the whole time he had been with him here…</p><p>He didn’t let himself cry, he didn’t deserve any tears to fall. He was worried about Jonghyun not seeming to bring it up or flinch when Taemin kept hugging him in apology.</p><p>What had happened a day ago couldn’t just be forgiven.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this what vampires are really like?” The half-blood mumbled and shut his eyes tightly.</p><p> </p><p>He heard Jonghyun approaching his room and sighed as he turned around.</p><p>“Taemin?” The elder whispered as he stepped in, sitting on the bed.</p><p>Taemin looked up at him. “I heard the phone call… Sorry.”</p><p>Jonghyun nodded in understanding, “Can we go? It’s up to you.”</p><p>Placing a hand on the younger’s he gave a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>The half-blood blinked and replied to him with a small sad smile. “It sounded like it was important.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When they entered the sector, they were greeted instantly by Jinki. They were then taken to Sophie’s office.</p><p>Taemin entered behind Jonghyun and was yanked over by Jinki and put onto the table after the stuff on it was whacked off it.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Taemin frowned. Jonghyun patted his head.</p><p>Sophie burst through her own room, over to the table and started checking over Taemin.</p><p>Jonghyun’s eyes widened. “Sophie?!” He yelped as he saw the wounds on her arm.</p><p>“I’m fine, shorty. Kibum got a little hungry.”</p><p>“Kibum?” Jonghyun said frowning.</p><p>“He hurt you?” Taemin muttered a little angry, but then looked away as he had hurt Jonghyun himself.</p><p>Jinki was staring at Taemin and Jonghyun glanced at him a little confused.</p><p>Jonghyun blinked, “Is something going on? You said you needed to check Taemin, but-”</p><p>Jinki sighed, “Kibum confessed to being able to not thirst for blood. Something she allowed Taemin to do also.”</p><p>Taemin’s eyes widened and bolted up and grabbed Jinki. “You mean… I do?” He questioned shaking. He stood up off of the table and walked to the corner of the room.</p><p>Sophie smiled sadly. “Every vampire does. There’s to date, been no record of even a half-blood not needing blood, even if it’s a little. Trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun pressed his hand to his head, “From my memory you can manage without it for a while, but eventually…”</p><p>Taemin held his head in his hands, “So when I thought I didn’t need it… It was that woman.”</p><p>“Bitch.” Sophie said with a smug smile before Jinki grabbed his fiancé’s hand and gently took her back to her room.</p><p>Taemin glanced across the room towards Jonghyun who stood looking just as bewildered as himself.</p><p>The doctor thought it was some kind of miracle too.</p><p>Taemin slumped to the floor and held his shoulders.</p><p>If he wasn’t a threat to Jonghyun before in the past…</p><p>Now with everything that was happening…</p><p>Now…</p><p>“I know what you’re thinking. Stop.” The doctor demanded as he saw the paling face of his lover.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Inside the small room within the office, Sophie smirked. “You want a private discussion, my darling?” She teased with a chuckle as Jinki sat down.</p><p>The male smiled, “Sophie.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I didn’t see anything physically wrong with the cutie. He just seems shaken for some reason. Something’s happened, we’ll need to address that first. I think… Their bloodthirst will return back to normal once they have a nice large meal.”</p><p>The vampire squinted a little as he held his tongue from saying anything, letting his mind ask the questions.</p><p>The redhead pouted and placed her hand on the males. “Jinki? What do you think?”</p><p>He smiled and entwined his fingers with her own. He placed his other hand on her arm as he ghostly trailed her wound, looking up from it and into her eyes. “I think, I have an idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jinki… Are you in here?” Minho called from outside. Sophie and Jinki glanced to one another.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Minho blinked a little in confusion as he saw the half-blood and Kim Jonghyun in Sophie’s office. He saw Taemin glaring at him.</p><p>Deciding to pivot around and leave before he was attacked he ventured to the door.</p><p>The half-blood sighed. “I’m not going to do anything.” He whispered, leaning his head against the wall.</p><p>Minho smiled awkwardly and turned back around. “Nice to see you again, Kim Jonghyun.” He said to the doctor who seemed to be quiet too.</p><p>Jonghyun nodded, “You too…” It was a little awkward for saying the first time they met he had attacked him.</p><p>The tall vampire gulped, “Did I interrupt a conversation?”</p><p>“Minho!” Jinki said suddenly as he entered the room from the other, “You’re supposed to be watching Kibum-”</p><p>The other vampire groaned, “I know, but I’m running out of blood here!” He yelled and showed Jinki the various bite marks over his arms and neck.</p><p>The elder could feel a vein pop on his forehead. “Minho, at which point did I tell you to feed him your own blood?!”</p><p>Sophie’s eyes were wide at the marks all over Minho.</p><p>Jonghyun quickly walked over to Sophie. “Hey, what’s happening?” He asked in worry.</p><p>The redhead turned around and hastily dragged Jonghyun out of the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know what else to do, he said it tasted fine.”</p><p>Jinki sighed and shook his head at Minho’s reasonings. “Anyway, you should find the human blood we have in stock and give him some of that.”</p><p>“Uh, how much?” Minho questioned.</p><p>The dark haired vampire tapped his foot in thought. “Until he says he’s full. Also, drink some yourself so your wounds heal, vampire blood isn’t the most nicest of smells.”</p><p>Minho nodded at the elder’s request and teleported out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin realised Jonghyun was gone and Jinki could tell he was happier.</p><p>“Taemin?” He said cautiously and ventured beside the half-blood.</p><p>“I’m a horrible person.” The elder sat down next to him.</p><p>“What makes you think so?” The younger male fiddled with his hands, “I remembered something… And it made me so angry that I attacked him…”<br/><br/></p><p>“You attacked Jonghyun?”<br/><br/></p><p>Taemin shuddered at the thought.</p><p>“Y-Yes.”</p><p>Jinki felt his head begin to ache and he continued to question the other.</p><p>“Remembered? Was it because you were possibly hungry at the time?”</p><p>Taemin violently shook his head. “N-No… Nothing like that. I was just… I don’t care about who I was before all of this, before I was attacked and before I was in the alley way.”</p><p>“I see.” Jinki stood up and span around to continue their conversation. He brushed down his suit as Taemin swallowed.</p><p>“Jonghyun said it could help. Maybe remembering who I was before would help.” The younger said holding himself in his own arms.</p><p>“Taemin, we can find out for you if you’d like that. Kim Jonghyun, he tried so hard to push away the memories he had of Kibum and it ended in him having to bring it all out so we could help them both. Perhaps if you remember, this will help you and Jonghyun too. You’ll know what kind of person you are. Just because you’re turned doesn’t mean your personality changes.”</p><p>“Would it make me not a threat?”</p><p>“Taemin, we’re always a threat to humans… We’re a threat to any creature with a pulse and blood running through them. It’s just who we are. I love Sophie with all my heart, but if she never had that spray on her either when I'm hungry… I can hold back for her, but having Jonghyun around too long…”</p><p>Taemin’s eyes widened. Jinki felt like that when Jonghyun was… “That’s why I only allow myself to conduct business with him as a representative of the sector, I can hold myself back but not for too long.”</p><p>Taemin eventually agreed to learn about himself for his own sake was what he wanted to believe. But he honestly, just wanted to be able to know himself and who he was for Jonghyun.</p><p>In case he was a threat…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sophie pushed Jonghyun onto a wooden bench outside, to which the male groaned at his ass hitting the wood.</p><p>“Why did you drag me out of there? Taemin is probably worried!-”</p><p>“Jonghyun. Jinki is a vampire you know, and he didn’t get to eat today from trying to sort out Kibum.”</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>“So, there’s the main reason. Also, what happened with you and Taemin? I could sense the atmosphere before you even stepped onto the sector grounds.” Sophie rubbed her arms from the wind deciding to attack the pair.</p><p>Jonghyun took off his coat he had put on and passed it to her. Sophie crossed her arms in stubbornness.</p><p>Jonghyun sighed and just shoved it in her arms. “We were shopping for food and he just flipped in the shop. Then I tried to ask him what was wrong, and he strangled me.”</p><p>“Strangled?!” She said shocked as she put the coat on.</p><p>The male nodded. “He remembered something and it was what had made him lose it.”</p><p>“I see. Jinki will most likely be convincing him to remember. I would suggest that.”</p><p>Jonghyun nodded in agreement. He leaned back, finally able address the issue he wanted to earlier.  “So… What’s the whole bloodthirst thing?”</p><p>Sophie perched herself on Jonghyun’s leg, causing him to squeal in pain.</p><p>“Are you trying to break my leg?”</p><p>The redhead smirked and then answered his previous question. “Kibum and Taemin have the same Stem. The bitch named Yejun… She allowed Taemin to not thirst for blood which Jinki,” Sophie breathed out trying to calm herself down, “...He found it very amazing, at the time. Obviously, we’ve only just found out that she’s either taken it away or it doesn’t last long. But she must have let Kibum not thirst either. So I got attacked, regardless of the fact I had the spray on me.”</p><p>“Woah… Also, I was a little confused why Taemin found the the taste of mine unappealing. Thought I was broken.” The doctor said a little puzzled and relieved.</p><p>“No my darling Jonghyun, he’s going to want it at some point. Don’t know how long it’ll take, but he will. Unless of course you supply him with some that’s not your own.”</p><p>“Ah…” The female doctor swerved around to sit across the male’s lap.</p><p>Jonghyun smiled and started laughing at her actions, “What are you even doing?”</p><p>“Breaking your legs, yes?”</p><p>“Okay, I apologise. You’re breaking my whole lower body.”</p><p>“Oi!”</p><p>“All that weight in your breasts is putting so much strain on my knees. Save me.”</p><p>“Shut up! You can’t even take my weight because you’re so short you can only lift a grain of rice before you’re out of breath!”</p><p>“You want to test that?”</p><p>“Kim Jonghyun. You wouldn’t dare.” She said looking at him.</p><p>The doctor grinned, “I wouldn’t?”</p><p>Jonghyun suddenly stood up, scooping Sophie up with him in his arms. She yelped in fear and clung to him.</p><p>As she stared at him viciously, he grinned in achievement.</p><p>“Fine. You’ve grown a little since university.”</p><p>Jonghyun laughed and placed her down to her feet.</p><p>The doctor smiled back up at the other doctor and whacked him playfully.</p><p>The male winced at the pain.</p><p> </p><p>They were both laughing until they span around to see Jinki and Taemin stood watching them.</p><p>Jinki was flicking eyes from Sophie to Jonghyun and their contact with a small adorable scowl while Taemin was frowning ready to begin a corpse sale.<br/><br/></p><p>Sophie quickly shoved the male next to her to floor and ran over to her older vampire fiancé. “It’s not what you think! I still hate him.” She said denying the friendliness that was revealed between the two to their counterparts just a few seconds ago.<br/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun grunted as he sat up. “Ow… I hate you… So much more.”</p><p>Taemin blinked and was next to Jonghyun instantly, helping him up. “Sophie, please don’t hurt Jonghyun so much. He’s really weak.”</p><p>The said male gasped. “Oi!”</p><p>“I know.” Sophie said chuckling as Jinki wrapped his arms around her waist.</p><p>Jonghyun then turned back to his lover and smiled as he slowly hugged him. The half-blood twitched, surprised at the contact and then nuzzled himself into the doctor.</p><p>Taemin smiled, “I love you…” He whispered longingly.</p><p>“I love you too.” Jonghyun announced.</p><p>“I decided to find out who and what I was before you found me Jonghyun.”</p><p>“I’m glad.” The doctor whispered and tightened his arms around his younger lover.</p><p>“Then we can find out if you were still perverted or if that’s just something you’ve decided to be.” The older male said jokingly.</p><p>He was happy that Taemin was his usual self. He just seemed so sad before, because of what had happened.</p><p>Jinki crossed his arms and finally relaxed. “Hungry.” He exclaimed in a whisper to Sophie as he made sure her wound was the furthest part of her body away from him.</p><p>He glanced across to Jonghyun who Taemin was standing in front of in a protective manner.</p><p>Sophie smiled sadly in apology for making Jinki wait so long, and walked with her fiancé into the sector to go and find food.</p><p>Jonghyun looked from the side of Taemin to see them going inside. “Maybe we should go in to wait for later. It’s free food after all.”</p><p>Taemin smiled and slowly ran his fingers through Jonghyun’s brown hair, admiring the texture.</p><p>Jonghyun smiled in confusion and wanted to question what he was doing, but just let the younger continue.</p><p>“I can hear your stomach whining, makes a change from it being me.” The half-blood said and poked Jonghyun’s belly.</p><p>Jonghyun grabbed Taemin’s hand and positioned it higher up.</p><p>“Stomachs are here, silly.”</p><p>Taemin grinned and linked arms with the doctor.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Moving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kibum practically ripped the pack of blood from Minho’s grasp as the younger male approached him.</p><p>“Easy, Kibum.” Minho said as he had only a limited amount that the sector would give him. Kibum breathed in as he gasped for air from the pack. His lungs relaxing shortly after.</p><p>“You don’t understand, Minho. It’s like I’ve never had blood before!”</p><p>The taller male cringed at the very idea of not having blood, “Geez… It sounds rough.”</p><p>Kibum drew his attention back to the vampire after he devoured another few packs.</p><p>He looked away and bit his cheek. “T-Thanks for letting me feed on you though.”</p><p>Minho smiled at the older male and sat down beside him to join their eating fest. “You’re welcome.” He whispered and ruffled a hand through the other's hair.</p><p>Kibum kicked him in embarrassment and crossed his arms. “Don’t get cocky. Hmpf.”</p><p>The younger paused, “I’m not.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The blond haired male finished another pack of stored blood and then wiped his mouth and jaw.</p><p>“Finally!”</p><p>“Finally?! Are you okay now?!” The darker haired vampire questioned excitedly - as he consumed a pack of the red substance himself.</p><p>“I think so. There’s only one way to test it, isn’t there?” Kibum turned to the Minho as he questioned.</p><p>Minho smiled as he finished another pack to heal himself, and then aided Kibum up off of the bed in the infirmary.</p><p>As a worker came to see if they needed anything, the two had already teleported.</p><p>The worker sighed and wondered why they even bothered.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A while later, perched on a wall, the two vampires opened their small plastic bags.</p><p>“They’re at the sector?” Kibum said in shock as him and Minho snacked on pretzels.</p><p>The vampire nodded. “I take it you're okay now?”</p><p>Kibum paused and his brown eyes squinted in confusion. His mouth twisted in thought when he realised.</p><p>“Oh. Yeah, I suppose I am since humans have been walking past us for hours…”</p><p>Minho smiled at the comment, “So they have.” He said as a small family walked past with the parents swinging the child between them. Laughter was coming from all three of them and Kibum twisted his mouth in disapproval.</p><p>“If only they knew that life isn’t just that moment.”</p><p>Minho sighed, “Aw, come on, don’t be gloomy.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, it just annoys me that society raises us to be expectant of great things, and with just a lot of work we can have a perfect life. But still, people struggle every day and everyone just ignores what they don’t want to know.”</p><p>Minho held his head in his hands, “Kibum.”</p><p>“Yes?” The half-blood said enraged as his pretzel crumbled away in his grip.</p><p>“We’re vampires… Human society doesn’t really apply to us much.”</p><p>The blond scoffed in response, “You know what I mean! Anyway, don’t get all accurate with me-”</p><p>Minho suddenly pushed Kibum off of the wall they were sat on.</p><p> </p><p>“What the heck?!” Kibum yelped as he flipped himself over and landed on his feet. Minho held his stomach from laughing and Kibum charged at him - with his now dirty hands in fists.</p><p>Minho grabbed the elder's arms and swung him around so his own chest was against Kibum's back. Minho chuckled as Kibum pulled himself out of the grip.</p><p>“You're only a half-blood. You can't win against me.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Kibum said rolling his eyes. He knew that. Half-bloods were only half. It didn't mean they were any less. Strength wise perhaps, but not in brains or ability.</p><p>Kibum grinned and charged towards Minho once more.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin pulled Jonghyun onto his lap as; himself, the doctor, Sophie and Jinki were all in the dining hall within the sector. Jonghyun tried to peel himself off, but Taemin gripped onto him tightly. He squirmed as the other’s hands wrapped around his hips.</p><p>They had never been in this room before so Taemin was probably feeling out of control and acting overprotective… Or he was just being difficult!</p><p>Sophie was watching intently as Taemin caused Jonghyun to whine.</p><p>Jinki choked on his blood pack and poured himself a glass of water.</p><p>“I’m so sorry…” The doctor said embarrassed and Taemin finally let him go with an amused smile across his face.</p><p>Instantly, Jonghyun darted off out of the room once he was released.</p><p>“He’s not going to know where he’s going and other vampires could be about.” Jinki said with a frustrated sigh and stood up.</p><p>His arm was yanked by the female doctor and she frowned. “My darling, you need to eat. You’re not going after him while you’re hungry, you’ll probably eat him whole.”</p><p>The vampire nodded in agreement - he didn’t think too clearly when he was hungry.</p><p>“Taemin, could you go?” Sophie questioned, turning her head to the empty space where Taemin was sat.</p><p>“Ah…” She whispered whacking her head off the table repeatedly. “Don’t do that,” Jinki whispered and protectively held her forehead. He frowned at her and she kissed his jaw in apology and hummed.</p><p>Jinki continued to eat with a smile.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun, you know I always win at chasing you. I’m faster.” Taemin called teasingly as he skipped through the hallway. Taemin sprinted round the corner when Jonghyun’s scent picked up stronger.</p><p>“Jonghy-” He said as his nose came into contact with a familiar back.</p><p>Taemin felt himself blush, remembering the first day he found out he was a half-blood...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What just happened?” Minho tutted as Kibum was charging at him a few seconds ago and now was gone.</p><p>He was trying not to panic… He quickly found where Kibum was and teleported himself to him.</p><p>As he whisked away he popped right next to Kibum who was leaning against the hallway wall within the sector.</p><p>“I didn’t know you could teleport others without you going yourself, that’s so unfair! I was about to tackle you - cheater!”</p><p>Minho sighed in relief to see Kibum was perfectly fine, but was confused himself.</p><p>“I didn’t know I could do that either…”</p><p>“Oh…” Kibum said with a frown and then smiled.</p><p>The younger male pouted and repeatedly prodded Kibum with his finger, “What’s so funny?” The elder gripped Minho’s finger and smirked.</p><p>“Honestly? You don’t know what that means?”</p><p>“No.” Minho said and leaned against the wall too after poking the blond had gotten nowhere.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>...Jonghyun had stopped walking almost making Taemin’s nose poke his back, he himself had turned to the side slightly and opened his mouth.</em>
</p><p>He shook his head and wrapped his arms around the older. However, he could feel him shaking. It was too similar to back then…</p><p>Especially the fact that Jonghyun was tense.</p><p>What was the topic back then? Ah yes… Asking Jonghyun if he lived on his own. Which probably brought memories back of…</p><p>Kibum.</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun?” He whispered worriedly and popped his head to the side of his shoulder so he could see ahead.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Minho smiled and then sharply turned to the side staring at Jonghyun and Taemin. Taemin frowned as he saw Kibum and felt everything inside of him scream to attack them both for causing pain for his lover.</p><p>“You listening then, Minho? Jinki once told me that our abilities can change to match up with someone we find special...” Kibum paused as his senses picked up the fact that there were others present.</p><p>He snapped his head hastily in the same direction as Minho and his eyes widened as he saw Jonghyun. He breathed out slowly and stood up straight as Taemin stepped in the way of their vision of Jonghyun.<br/><br/></p><p>“Kibum.” Jonghyun whispered calmly and shifted from behind Taemin to stand beside him. He shared only a simple look with the half-blood next to him and Taemin wrapped his hand around Jonghyun’s. Taemin smiled up at the doctor. Jonghyun was letting him know it was okay. The two communicated silently.<br/><br/>Minho had shifted closer to Kibum who was a little surprised at the action and just decided to accept his protectiveness. Jonghyun looked down at Minho’s anger towards him.</p><p>It was only natural…</p><p>He obviously wanted to protect him.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin growled a little but he was still calm as his eyes hadn’t changed colour yet.<br/><br/></p><p>Kibum sighed at the dangerous look Taemin was giving him and couldn’t think of another way to show him he accepted his and Jonghyun’s relationship… So he yanked Minho by the back of the head and pulled his face closer to his own.</p><p>Before their lips could touch Minho pulled himself to the side and yanked Kibum forward into an embrace. The half-blood’s eyes widened as Minho’s arms shook as they held him. He felt the vampire nuzzle into his shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t do that anymore unless you mean it…” The taller male whispered.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jonghyun smiled at them and let his hand drift down to Taemin’s to lace their fingers together. Taemin relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh we’re glad you’ve resolved everything.” A female voice came from behind the four males. They all turned around to see Sophie and Jinki stood there.</p><p>The doctor turned around and waved to Sophie.</p><p>Taemin blinked, “How long have you been there?”</p><p>“Don’t worry little cutie, we just got here. Jinki had just finished eating, so we came to see if everything was okay.” She said with a small smile that was hiding intentions.<br/><br/></p><p>Kibum was gently released from Minho’s embrace and he began to march over to detest. “Well it isn’t okay! We accept each other, but it doesn’t mean we can just get along. I see that look on your faces, it’s not even close to that level! We can <em>just </em>tolerate each other's existence!”</p><p>Jinki slowly folded his sleeve from his shirt perfectly back under his suit arm and stared at Kibum.</p><p>“What look are you implying we’re giving you?” The elder questioned as he placed his other hand onto Sophie’s shoulder. She smiled at the affection and glanced back across to Taemin who seemed against the happy atmosphere the power couple were emitting.</p><p>“The whole; ‘if you’re all together like this, you can learn to be friends and everything can be happy and well!’” Kibum spat and crossed his arms in a huff.</p><p>“What an excellent idea.” Jinki said approvingly with a straight face.</p><p>He then smiled and everyone stepped back a few steps.</p><p>“He’s scary.” Taemin muttered and then hid behind Jonghyun who was face palming at the whole situation.<br/><br/></p><p>Jinki and Sophie had obviously discussed making the two pairs get along to stop any hate.</p><p> </p><p>They had hardly spent time together in the first place… '<em>Oh god</em>'. They all thought.</p><p>Except the eldest vampire and redheaded doctor power couple.<br/><br/></p><p>Minho stepped over to Kibum and sighed, “You should not say what they want you to - they use it against us all the time.”<br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sophie had left to spend some time with Minho and Kibum, and Jonghyun and Taemin had gone with the sector’s leader to uncover the half-blood’s memories.</p><p>“Jinki?” Taemin questioned as Jinki began to set up some equipment. “Yes?” The vampire questioned as he attached some sort of wires to the half-blood. He was frowning to focus, but then looked up with a small grin.</p><p>Jonghyun was sat across the room on a small sofa. He was only really there for support, and if Taemin allowed it, to know the memories of the half-blood’s past too.</p><p>“Why did you and Sophie suggest me and Jonghyun getting along with Kibum and Minho, when I don’t even know who I am yet…” Taemin mumbled slightly as he wasn’t even one-hundred percent about learning who he was. He still wanted to do it, but he was scared.</p><p>Jinki handed Taemin a wire to hold while he stood up. “Because…” The elder sighed, “...I can’t tell you.”</p><p>Taemin opened his mouth, and before he could say anything… “What?!” Jonghyun said suddenly chirping up. “You’re going to make us all get along for some secret reason?”</p><p>Jinki sighed and crossed his arms. “I apologise, but not everything can be explained straight away. You will find out soon enough.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Seriously?” Taemin groaned and sat up straight as Jinki took the wire from him.</p><p>“Kibum allowed me to help you with your memory. He has abilities with the mind and so he leant me some of his power. You could view it as the first step in you all becoming acquainted and friends.”</p><p>“Friends.” Jonghyun said with a chuckle, that caused Taemin to grin widely at the fact murder was more likely than friendship.<br/><br/></p><p>Jinki looked between the two disapprovingly and then smiled himself. “Okay, just do it for everyone’s sakes. Everyone to get along in this world is a step forward.”</p><p>“Aw, Jinki we knew you loved us.” Taemin hugged him and Jinki looked down with arms around his waist. He smiled and slowly placed his palm onto Taemin’s head.</p><p>Jonghyun grunted, “Don’t get too friendly… I’ll get jealous.”</p><p>The half-blood and the vampire turned around frowning.</p><p>“Says you and Sophie.” Taemin hissed and Jinki smiled in anger.</p><p>“Yes… What was that all about?”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor felt his stomach drop as he attempted an excuse, “We were just… Ah forget it. Go ahead and hug!”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun felt himself blush and grow hot at the fact that he would learn about his lover's past. Maybe it would make him happier and they could be happier together...<br/><br/>Although, he couldn't help wonder what Sophie was doing or telling the other pair about him and Taemin...<br/><br/>If they had to start getting to know each other and getting along...<br/><br/>Wait...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Wait, where did you say we’d be spending all our time together?”</p><p> </p><p>Jinki turned to him with an awkward smile.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Where are we staying to all get along?” Minho questioned Sophie who then smirked.</p><p>“Jinki is retiring from being the sector’s leader. I’m retiring as being a doctor - and we’re all moving into Jonghyun’s place!” She cheered and the pair glanced between each other.</p><p>Kibum cleared his throat. “Does Kim Jonghyun know?” Minho questioned.</p><p>“He should be finding out soon.” Sophie added not really caring. It was almost like it was a done deal.</p><p>“I have a feeling his reaction will not be pretty when he finds out.” Kibum announced with a twisted mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Memories (Part I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just wanted to apologise for confusing layout. I thought it would help when I first wrote this and I want to keep the story as close as I can to the original!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p>Came the sharp reply from Jonghyun as Jinki explained the situation of everyone moving into his home.</p><p>“Kim Jonghyun…” The dark haired vampire pleaded.</p><p>“You’re not all coming to my house!”</p><p>Jinki attempted to compromise, “Jonghyun, we’ll pay for the damages that have been made and-”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>The half-blood looked between them and sighed.</p><p>“Jonghyun, maybe if we all got along it’d be easier.” Taemin added and turned to his lover.</p><p>“You can all just stay at the sector. I only need Taemin with me.” The doctor whined.</p><p>“Me and Sophie aren’t going to be at the sector anymore, we’re retiring to live the remaining life I have left together. Kibum will just go insane here, and Minho, well he’s attached himself emotionally and I’m not one to stop a relationship blooming without good reason.” Jinki said in reference to him and Sophie.<br/><br/></p><p>“We won’t be so lonely, Jonghyun. We can have the people we love… and are yet to love around us!” Jonghyun saw the happy expression on Taemin’s face. His cheeks raised as his lips were curved upwards in pure joy at the possibility.</p><p>He felt his chest tighten and turned away.</p><p>“I… I’ll think about it.” He whispered.</p><p>Jinki nodded to Taemin in the half-blood’s success.</p><p>Jonghyun sighed.</p><p>There was no way it would go so smoothly as just getting along, and he knew Taemin and Jinki knew that. He was shocked that even Taemin thought it was a good idea for saying how much he wants to kill Kibum.</p><p>Perhaps whatever happened in the hallway earlier today was some sort of forced truce. He just prayed it wouldn't cause any hurt to Taemin or Kibum to have them within the same vicinity.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few minutes later after many wires being attached to him, Taemin huffed.<br/><br/></p><p>“All set up Taemin.” Jinki confirmed as the half-blood was feeling more and more annoyed with the amount of wires and monitors and equipment around him. The doctor frowned for a second realising something.</p><p>“Uh, Jinki. Explain how you know how to use this machine.” He said looking at him confused. He thought Sophie would be the one using it.</p><p>The vampire smiled, “I learned a lot throughout my life.”</p><p>“What if this doesn’t work?” Taemin muttered.</p><p>Jonghyun saw Taemin’s jaw clench in an array of emotions and he quickly made his way over. He carefully touched Taemin’s hand where he could without knocking the pads and oxygen monitor on his finger.</p><p>“It’ll be okay. We’ll be with you the entire time.” The doctor leant his head down as he brought the half-bloods hand to his lips and pressed down gently.</p><p>Taemin’s eyes began to fill with water.</p><p>Jinki cleared his throat as Jonghyun was in the way for him to see the monitor screen.</p><p>Jonghyun grinned at Taemin who was smiling back and shifted a little. Taemin pursed his lips and Jonghyun quickly pushed forward to join them together and slowly moved together.</p><p>Jonghyun wrapped his large hand around the back of Taemin’s neck and Taemin hummed out a moan.</p><p>“Alright!” Jinki shouted at them. Jonghyun and Taemin jerked and Jonghyun ran to the chair near Taemin and sat down.</p><p>“Sorry!” He called to the dark haired vampire who was clearly becoming stressed from their love session.</p><p>Taemin pouted. “He was making me feel better.” He said in defence of his lover.</p><p>Jinki poked Taemin’s nose. “I know, but we’re here for a reason and the sooner we do this the less amount of anxiety you’ll feel over the matter. If we postpone any longer you’re not going to want to do it.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After finally switching on the device that specifically scanned the brain and memories, Taemin was out.</p><p>It was as if he was asleep but his mind was awake in this memory space.</p><p>Jonghyun watched the half-blood looking so peaceful instead of watching the actual monitor.</p><p>“Kim Jonghyun?” Jinki said as he sat next to him and pointed to the monitor.</p><p>“S-Sorry… I just…”</p><p>The vampire nodded with understanding, “I know. You can’t help but admire the one you love.”</p><p>Taemin breathed out in his sleeping state as something came up onto the screen. “I’ll pay attention now.” Jonghyun said with a nervous smile. He felt worried for what he’d see, but he wanted to know.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin groaned as he felt himself entering what felt like another world. There was a bright light and then dark and then bright again.</p><p>He couldn’t physically walk, he couldn’t move his legs. He felt like he was floating. Floating away. He was scared but he knew where he was. He was in this weird memory contraption.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Taemin!”</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A muffled voice called. So his name <em>was </em>Taemin. He had remembered that at least. He swallowed nervously as he watched his mind unfold in front of him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Taemin? What are you doing hiding in the laundry basket? You’re meant to be in the hall with the other children.” A woman questioned and lifted the basket off of the young Taemin.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jonghyun saw the young Taemin on the screen. “He’s so adorable. Look at his fat cheeks!”</p><p>“Yes but she said other children.” Jinki sort of scooted away from the doctor who was practically drooling as he made his point.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The young Taemin was dragged out of the room and was lined up with boys that were most likely his age. He was jabbed in the arm and the boy leant his head down in front of him and stuck his tongue out.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Taemin watching this event wanted to rip the other boys head off. He felt so strongly that he felt himself be dragged into the young Taemin’s body.</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh this is weird.’ Taemin thought.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The young Taemin launched himself at the other boy and they were scrambling on the floor. A bunch of adults burst in as the other boys cheered and were shouting them encouragement to fight. They were dragged apart as they kicked and screamed to swear they would kill one another.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“This is why none of you will get adopted!” A man woman shouted at them all. All of the boys went deadly silent as their faces dropped to the floor.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I don’t want to get adopted anyway!” The young Taemin snapped.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘I was an orphan?’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jonghyun gripped the monitor screen tightly. “Taemin…”</p><p>He turned to the current Taemin in the seat next to him who was still calmly asleep. Jinki pushed a finger to his own temple.</p><p>“That explains why Sophie couldn’t find anything about him on databases. He must of never got adopted.”</p><p>“No!” Jonghyun wailed.</p><p>Jinki sighed, “Jonghyun I may be wrong... And also, this is in the past…”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. It just seems so present.” The doctor said embarrassingly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Taemin found himself outside a front door. The door opened and a woman poked her head out cautiously. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Is this the Lee residence?” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The woman frowned. “Who wants to know?”</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>The now teenage Taemin frowned back and stared into her eyes. “A woman left her son at an Orphanage, I wanted to know if you’re that woman.”</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>The woman panicked as her partner questioned who was at the door. She attempted to shut it, but the boy rammed his foot in the gap. “Please just tell me.”</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Fine! I left a boy called Taemin. I wasn’t loyal. He was my second baby, but it was to another man and not my husband and I had to hide that. I pretended he died and my family rid him for me.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Another teenage boy came to the door. “I bought the groceries to save your legs, Umma.” He turned to Taemin with bags in his hands. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Oh. Who are you?”</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taemin’s eyes widened as he saw his brother the woman had just spoke about. He was wearing the same school uniform as Taemin and he almost started crying.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You look like me.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“D-Don’t be silly, Taesun! Come inside. This boy was just raising funds for a class project-”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taemin felt all his anger boil in his body and ran inside the house as the elder boy entered. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I’m your brother!” He shouted and grabbed the shopping bags that held the groceries. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“W-What?” A man entered the room also and stared at Taemin. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The woman walked in from the front door and bit her lip. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taemin turned to her. She nodded, “I’ll explain.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Although it’s just me, you and Umma now. I’m happy I gained a brother.” Taemin’s brother said sadly a while later.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Taesun. She drinks constantly, I made your dad leave, and it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have come here. If I go-” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Don’t you dare think about going. For years…  Years, Taemin! I thought you were dead. My little baby brother in heaven, but you’re right here in front of me now and I don’t want to lose you again. Umma will come around.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taemin started to cry and so did his elder brother. They hugged each other and sat in their room. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Let’s play some games.” Taesun suggested to make them feel better. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Sure. I’ve played a few before in the Orphanage.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jinki quickly checked Taemin’s vitals as this was causing him obvious disturbance.</p><p>Jonghyun wiped his tears and held Taemin’s hand, wishing it would help. “This is so dark…” He whispered clutching the warm fingers.</p><p>“No wonder it was blocked out.” Jinki said to Jonghyun as he sorted out Taemin.</p><p>“I’m happy he has a family though.” Jonghyun confessed with a proud smile.</p><p>Taemin wasn’t alone in this world.   </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Leave this house!” Taemin’s mother screeched as she threw a bottle at the wall. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taesun came running down the stairs and to Taemin’s side. </strong>
  <strong>“Umma! What’s wrong?!” He questioned as Taemin shook. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Their mother sobbed and attempted to pick up the broken glass. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I had to force myself here. She never wanted me, but she had no choice. She hates me.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“No no, Taemin. That’s not the case-” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Get out!” She shouted and pushed Taesun and he fell into the glass. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Taesun!” Taemin shouted in panic. He pulled his elder brother up and Taesun looked at his hands that were bleeding with deep cuts. Taemin swallowed and turned to his mother. “Look what you did to him!” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He felt his face get hit with a hard cold object. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>His mother had hit him with the remains of the bottle. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He shook his head and dragged Taesun out of there. He pushed his older brother into the car.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Taemin you can’t legally drive yet.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Shut up. You need a hospital and I’ve played enough games with you to know how.”  </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Taemin drove to the hospital and dragged his brother in to get seen to. Staff came rushing around them. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Once Taesun was taken away, Taemin checked his face in the public toilets and saw it was just a little scratch where the bottle caught him, the rest was a bruise.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“I want to see my brother!” Taemin heard Taesun called from the hospital room. Taemin smiled sadly as the staff tried to calm him down and tell Taesun that he needed to rest.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Taemin decided to go sit in the car to be alone. He exited the hospital and began to walk.</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Was that your brother you took in here? I saw his hands earlier, must hurt. I hope you’re both not into anything… dangerous.” A woman questioned as she puffed on a cigarette in the car park. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taemin turned to her and she smirked. “Want one?” She offered one in between her fingers towards the boy. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taemin shook his head in anger. “You shouldn’t smoke, and I’m not into anything dangerous.”</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You seem so unhappy. Life tough? I have a knack for helping people and making them feel better.” The woman said as she stubbed out her cigarette, taking the older teenagers advice. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taemin sighed, “Nothing is wrong. I don’t need help. I don’t know you and you don’t know me.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“That’s that woman! Isn’t it?” Jonghyun barked at the screen.</p><p>Jinki looked and sighed. “She’s looking for a victim. She’s disguised but it’s definitely her. Yejun.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Your brother was bleeding badly, huh?” The woman said as she stood up straight and walked over to Taemin. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Her taller height made him a little intimidated. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“He’s fine now. We’ll be going home soon, so you don’t have to worry.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He decided to walk away but she grabbed him. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Taemin is it?” Taemin yanked his arm out of her grasp and frowned. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She must have heard Taesun shouting for him. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He made up his mind to get Taesun and get out of here. He didn’t like this woman and her creepy demeanour. He headed back to the doors and turned around to check if she was still there but she was gone.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To escape their mother's constant drinking from the loss of her husband. As they got older the two brothers would go into town at night when she would start her pitty nights.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>They couldn’t do anything to help her, but they knew if they weren’t there she wouldn’t trash the house and threaten to kill Taemin for ruining her life.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Taemin, Taemin! Look at that girl!” Taesun said pointing out a brunette with wide hips and a black dress. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You and hips, Taesun. The first girl didn’t appreciate you commenting on her hips.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Yes but… those ones are Godly! I’m going to go speak to her.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Taemin chuckled as he watched his brother received a slap as he grabbed the girl’s hips and said a pickup line. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I’ll try a lucky third time on the next one!” Taesun called across the street.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taemin winced as he saw his brother get booted to the floor by the girl who clearly knew martial arts. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taemin crossed his arms. He wasn’t interested in flirting with girls, he supposed he wasn’t at the correct adult age or old enough to really want them like Taesun. Or he was just gay. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He didn’t know and didn’t care, he just wanted to have his family near him. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He saw Taesun venturing further away so he started to walk to come closer when out of an alleyway and head poked out. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Boo!” Taemin felt his heart racing and Taesun giggled and pulled him into it with him. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Dammit, Taesun.”</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Come come!” His brother called. Taemin grabbed his brother and Taesun paused as he looked down the alleyway. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Taemin… I think I’m in love.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Here we go again.” The younger groaned, rolling his eyes. He looked down to see the same woman from the hospital. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Uh. Taesun… I don’t get a good vibe from her.” Taesun ignored his brother and stepped forward. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“The hips on that!”</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jinki chuckled and Jonghyun snapped his head to him. “You’re finding this funny?”</p><p>He stifled his giggling, “No just his brother is hilarious. He’s not wrong though.”</p><p>“Oh you had a crush on Yejun or something?”</p><p>“No we just knew each other.”</p><p>“Ah… Mhm, alright.” The doctor said not believing him at all.</p><p>“What?” Jinki laughed awkwardly.</p><p><br/>Taemin grunted in the chair as his vitals started to raise. Jinki informed Jonghyun that there must be something major going to happen.</p><p>Jonghyun tried to help anyway he could.</p><p>He placed his hands on Taemin’s soft cheeks and smiled.</p><p>“It’s ok…”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Memories (Part II)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“The hips on that!” Taesun had said as he headed straight toward the woman Taemin recognised from the hospital. Taemin dragged his brother back but just ended up being dragged forward too. He sank his head. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Well, well, well.” She said as she greeted the pair looking at them up and down. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Hello beautiful.” Taesun said placing a hand on her shoulder instead of her hips. He had learnt not to do that by now. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taemin swallowed. “Taesun… We should go home.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“What’s the rush?” The woman said pursing her lips in sadness and tilted her head to the elder brother with pleading eyes. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Taemin if you want to go back to that you can. I’d rather stay here with this gorgeous woman.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Fine Taesun!” Taemin said stomping off. The woman frowned. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Don’t worry about him, he’s my younger brother.” Taemin heard Taesun say.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The next day Taemin awoke to Taesun dancing in their room to loud music. He looked across the room. “What... Is that supposed to be dancing?”</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“She agreed to go on a date with me.” Taesun did a victory cheer and Taemin rolled out of bed and got dressed.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>He went downstairs to find his mother sat looking at photos of her husband. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Umma?” Taemin called and sat next to her. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“We need more juice.” She whispered. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Let’s go get some together, ok?” Taemin suggested cautiously. He hadn’t had a lot of interaction with his mother, but when she was sober he would find a way to get her to open up and spend time with him. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>When she sighed and nodded in agreement that she needed to get out of the house he wanted to do a victory dance too.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin smiled he finally got to witness another happy memory. He was finding it hard to live through this memory so he was happy at least.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“This is the juice Taesun has, did you want to try another?” Taemin’s mother asked as she put some for her oldest son in the trolley. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Umma… I’m sorry for making Taesun’s dad leave.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You didn’t make him leave, Taemin… I did. I’m the one who cheated on him.”</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Can I ask why?” Taemin pressed carefully.</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>His mother nodded.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“He wasn’t around he was always at work, and I got lonely looking after Taesun. I hired a babysitter and went out for one night. Just one… And I met this amazing man. He made me feel like Taesun’s father had when we first met and I was so happy. I just let whatever happened happen and it resulted in you.” She said not really sad or happy about the matter. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taemin felt her hand touching his cheek. “I’m happy it did though. I see now, I made a mistake in giving you up just to protect the Lee name. He probably had another woman.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taemin hugged her from behind. “Umma, don’t think like that…”</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“It was so easy for him to leave when we had Taesun… He must have.” Taemin’s mother chuckled and kissed her son on the cheek. “Ah. My Taeminnie. Anyway which juice do you want?”</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Hmm… Perhaps this one?” Taemin grinned as he grabbed a tomato juice carton and his mother rolled her eyes. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Taemin, do you want this juice or not?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“This one? Or this one… I like this.” He said throwing the whole shelf into the trolley. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Lee Taemin, stop messing around in this shop and help me choose!” His mother yelled laughing. He grinned and found one more bottle he hadn’t included. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You won’t get anything if you carry on! … This boy!” His mother sighed with a smile. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taemin put all the bottles back on the shelf and chose some banana and strawberry juice. It was more like a smoothie but the family liked these juices so they didn’t care apparently.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin felt panic set in. This was what he remembered when he was with Jonghyun in the shop. He knew because he saw men running into the shop with masks... </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The men shouted at the customers to put their hands up. Another two went to the cashier at the till and demanded for the money. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>One of the civilians said they had an important meeting and got shot. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taemin felt his chest swelling. His mother was shaking and he stepped over to her. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Umma…” He wrapped an arm around her.</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I said hands up!” One of the men yelled behind them.</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taemin glanced back and frowned. “My Mother is scared. I’m comforting her.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>His mother grabbed his arm. “Yah, Taemin. Don’t anger anybody.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taemin sighed, “Well he thinks it’s okay to come in here and scare my family member.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“He has a gun!” His mother yelled at him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The man groaned, “Can you two shut up!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taemin took the gun from the man’s hands in one swift movement. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“What’s going on?!” Another robber questioned as they couldn’t see behind the shelves. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Say the wrong thing and I’ll shoot.” Taemin threatened. He wanted to get his Mother out of here.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He knew this was scary and he was taking a big risk but he had made her come out here. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He could have gone alone. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“They have my gun!”</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taemin rolled his eyes and attempted to shoot the man but his Mother grabbed his arm so the bullet went through the windows. People outside the shop looked around and were running in panic. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Umma!” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Someone will alert the police.” She assured. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Footsteps thudded down the aisles and Taemin stood in front of his Mother to protect her and shut his eyes. There was a gunshot. He opened his eyes. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He felt his Mother grow weak behind him and fall against his back. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“No!” He yelled when he turned around and saw one of the men had shot her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>As Taemin had to accept their fate that they were surrounded, he felt his eyes burning in fury.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Taemin watching wanted to shake his head in disbelief that something like this happened and he blocked it out. Something like this… He forgot? Things like that scar for life…</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun looked at the screen whilst holding Taemin’s hand. “That explains why you were so angry.” He whispered whilst Jinki was sorting out wires.</p><p>The elder nodded. “Anyone would be angry or sad remembering something like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun’s focus was back on the monitor that was beside Taemin.</p><p> </p><p>He saw Taemin and his Mother together… He wiped his tears from the screen that he was trying to hold in before.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“You don’t shoot the people unless they’re attacking you!” One of the robbers shouted at the other who shot Taemin’s mother. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taemin felt a tear slip through his eyelashes as he pulled his Mother to his side and shot each robber whilst they were distracted.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BANG. BANG. BANG.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>People in the store squealed in panic. Taemin screamed in pain and fury. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>His Mother grabbed him as his chest was rising and falling rapidly. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He couldn’t feel himself in the store, it was like he was somewhere else. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He stepped out of the doors cradling his Mother at his side. He looked up and saw police at their cars with guns ready incase the robbers came out. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Drop the gun, please.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ah, he looked like he had a hostage. He placed the gun down and ambulance staff and police officers darted over to assist them. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Instantly his Mother was carted off onto the large vehicle for further analysis.</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Are you okay, boy?” A police officer questioned Taemin as he made his way to the ambulance. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“They shot my Mother… So I shot them… All.”</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You shot the criminals?” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The young adult nodded at the officer's question. </strong>
  <strong>He signalled the more protected officers to run into the store and helped the rest of the civilians and checked if anyone was needing medical attention.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>As the ambulance pulled into the hospital's emergency unit, his Mother was rushed to surgery to get the bullet out of her body… </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taemin breathed out coldly and felt himself shaking.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The memory faded out and changed to after the hospital and changed to the house again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Taemin’s mother was in a wheelchair and him and Taesun were making dinner for that night.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin smiled a little as he watched because at least he knew a little bit about cooking. He felt miserable after going through his memories but he knew it was in the past so he couldn’t change them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Taemin are you still blaming yourself?” Taesun muttered as his younger brother forgot to check on the meat in the pot and he had to take over. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Ah… It’s my fault but I can’t change it. I just feel it’d be best if-” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>No… </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“If what?” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Nothing… It doesn’t matter.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He couldn’t say to Taesun that he thought it would be best if he left. His brother had expressed how much he meant to him when they were younger and although he doesn’t do it as much now, Taemin knew he still felt that way.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“How’s your date girl?” Taemin said deciding to change subject. His brother stopped stirring the meat and smirked. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Taesun I don’t think she’s good company.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I never said anything.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taemin rolled his eyes, “You smirked. So you’re still seeing her.”</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“We just talk, Taemin. She asks me about you because she said I worry about you, and she asks about Umma since the incident.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Just be careful.” Taemin uttered and took over with the meat. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taesun nudged him out the way again to cook. “Says you Mr. Trigger Happy.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“It was to save Umma.” Taemin said sadly. Taesun grinned, “I’m just kidding. We’re both proud of you… Even though she doesn’t trust you with knives now or anything that could be a potential weapon.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Taemin I’m going out, take care of Umma!” Taesun called and began coming down the stairs after their meal. He headed out the door.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Taemin’s Mother poked her youngest sons arm, “Go with him, Taemin.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taemin shook his head, he wanted to take care of his Mother, </strong>
  <strong>“But-”</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“He hasn’t bought this girl back here and I’m worried that he’s going to be strung along like I was in my youth.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>So Taemin caught up to his brother who had practically bolted out the door down the street. He shoved his hands in his pockets of his jeans and plodded down the streets with a bag. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He knew where he was going, Taesun always dragged him out this way to meet girls. He must meet her in the same place as they saw her.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It was just strange to Taemin. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He saw her at the hospital. She turns up in the alleyway. And now she’s doing SOMETHING with his brother. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He doubted it was dating but Taesun was far too happy to see her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Taemin turned to the alleyway and wasn’t even shocked to see them both there talking and laughing. He groaned as he’d rather be in bed.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Taemin told you to be careful? What am I going to do?” He heard the woman say with a laugh and she pulled out a cigarette. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He groaned and came further in. Taesun was chuckling and handed her his jacket as she complained about the cold. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taemin scoffed and rolled his eyes.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘So you’re going to freeze to death whilst she’s nice and warm when she should have brought her own jacket?!’ Taemin thought while watching. He knew this was his personality and memories he was watching but he couldn’t believe how similar he was to himself after a change.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The woman glanced to the side and saw Taemin. “Ah, Taemin!” She called. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taesun’s eyes widened a little and he smiled too and welcomed his brother.</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Umma told me to check on you. She thinks you’re doing drug deals or something because she’s never seen … Uh, your... girlfriend?” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I’m not drug dealing!” Taesun said with his arms open to show he had nothing to hide.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Taesun since I shot those people she thinks we’re in the mafia.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The woman stared between the brothers. “You have a bag?” She pointed out to Taemin. He sighed as he forgot to leave it at the alleyway entrance.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘Ah I was going to run away.’ Taemin thought and felt bad at the fact.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Taesun panicked, “Taemin? Why do you have a bag?” He grabbed it and opened the zip to find clothes and belongings that were his brothers. “I’m staying at a friends house, problem?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Right.” The woman chuckled. </strong>
  <strong>Taemin glared at her. “Who told you to comment in the first place, hump-on-the-side?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Taemin!” Taesun said defending his woman.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The woman smirked, “My name’s, Yejun. I’m not the one feeling so unhappy to the point I’m running away.”</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Whatever. I’m going, enjoy your girlfriend Taesun. Tell Umma I’m just staying at a friend's.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yejun stepped in front of his brother to stop him talking. “But where are you really going, Taemin?”</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“It’s none of your business.” He hissed.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Taesun, go home.” Yejun said to Taesun who just nodded and left.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Taemin’s eyes widened as he just watched his brother go.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“W-What?” He whispered. Taesun just did what she said without even trying to stop his younger brother that he practically begged to stay with him a few years ago...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>He frowned.</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yejun stood beside Taemin. “It’s great, huh? I made him so happy he does everything I tell him to. It’s rare to find a human who just falls under a vampire’s influence so easy.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Your influence… Vampire? What are you talking about? Please leave my brother alone from now on. You’re bad news.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I don’t think you really have a say in the matter if he’s happy with me. Unless of course… You let me have you instead. I haven’t done anything with to him yet because I really wanted you. The opportunity came so easy many times, but I want you to offer yourself to me because you’re so stubborn.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“If I do, you’ll leave Taesun alone?” Taemin questioned. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yejun placed a hand on her hip. “You’re strange you humans, you really care about each other… However, if it’s the only way I can finally get you then I will leave him alone. I didn’t want him anyway.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taemin laughed. “Forget it then. If you have no intention to actually be in his life I’m going to go home now and tell him.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“YES GO TAEMIN! GO MY BABY!” Jonghyun screeched in joy. Jinki turned to Jonghyun with a puzzled expression.</p><p>“‘Baby?’” He noted that he’d have to clean out his ears to stop him hearing things.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Yejun tutted. “You think he’ll believe you?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“He will because he’s out of your presence and I’m his brother.” Taemin started walking off. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He felt himself be grabbed and everything went black. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A piercing pain was felt in his neck.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin suddenly awoke and breathed in violently.</p><p>“Taemin!” Jonghyun said in panic and Jinki took all of the equipment off so Jonghyun could hug him.</p><p>Taemin pulled himself out of the machines and clutched to Jonghyun. He was breathing heavily as he felt all the emotions he felt in that sleeping state pour out of him in one go.</p><p>He sobbed, screamed, laughed and threw up all over the floor and Jonghyun. “I… I’m sorry!” He said and started crying because he was sick over the doctor.</p><p>Jinki passed Taemin a bucket which he continued to throw up in.</p><p>“It’s fine Taemin, you went through a lot and it all comes through at once to keep you safe whilst you relive your memories.”</p><p>The half-blood shook his head in disbelief.</p><p>Jonghyun hugged his arm tightly and comfortingly patted his back to help him with his stomach.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Smoothie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin frowned as he felt himself calm down from coming out of the weird machine. He swore he’d never do that ever again. He had actually had a nice meal at the sector prior to this and it was wasted.</p><p>He pressed his head against the warm chest. He could feel Jonghyun’s heart beating rapidly under his skin and he felt more soothed than from just a hug. He wanted to tell him not to worry, but he was worried about it himself.</p><p>He wondered if his mother and Taesun were okay. He couldn’t believe that he actually had a family… How heartless of that stupid vampire Yejun to do that to him. Sophie was right. If Taemin could describe her in one word it would be… Bitch.</p><p>He shuddered as he felt his stomach heave, preparing itself to empty the contents within.</p><p>“Jonghyun, make sure he’s leaning forward to help him.” He heard Jinki say and he felt Jonghyun try and prep him up. Taemin groaned and shrank down, not wanting to be anywhere else but against him instead.</p><p>“Taemin you have to co-operate here.” His lover pleaded.<br/><br/></p><p>“Get the stupid bowl out of my face… I’m fine.” Taemin said feeling a lot better now he was annoyed at being babied on being prepped to be sick.</p><p>Gross.</p><p>He stayed against the doctor for a few more seconds until he pulled himself off of him and stood up.</p><p>He felt a little shaky from being sat down so long, but he felt fine.</p><p>The dark haired vampire placed a cup into his arms of water.</p><p>“You couldn’t get me a banana smoothie could you? I like those… apparently.” Taemin muttered with a small smile.</p><p>Jinki smiled back at him, “Hold on a second.” He said in response and went outside. Taemin saw a worker stood there waiting for Jinki’s orders.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A while later, Taemin was drinking his smoothie through a straw contently whilst sat next to Jonghyun. They had changed rooms and were in a large spacious room full of sofas. The half-blood decided to link hands with the doctor while he drank.</p><p>Jonghyun was just staring at his lover in worry. He didn’t want Taemin to be caused pain like in his past ever again… He felt happy at least he could be a part of something good for him.</p><p>He swallowed a little and sighed. Something bothered him though…</p><p> </p><p>The door to the room opened and Jinki stepped inside. “Sorry about being gone so long, I just had to check if everything was alright with the sector. Are you sure you’re ok, Taemin?” He questioned as he joined the pair on a single seat that faced them.</p><p>Taemin’s mouth popped off of the plastic he was sucking as he glanced to the vampire. “I’m alright.” He said with a shrug and resumed to drink.</p><p>“While I was away I had your family searched up.” The elder male said folding his arms.</p><p>Taemin stopped drinking altogether and placed his smoothie down on the floor.</p><p>Jonghyun shifted and stepped over to Jinki as he became involved, “Are they alright?! We should visit them! I’m sure they miss him.”</p><p>Jinki nodded, “They’re still at the same house. They both live there still.”</p><p>Jonghyun smiled in joy and turned to the half-blood clasping his hands, “Taemin, did you hear that? Taesun probably misses you so much!”<br/><br/></p><p>“Argh! Shut up!” Taemin yelled at them both feeling annoyed, “Are you forgetting, I’m a vampire?”</p><p>Standing up the dark haired vampire sighed, “Half vampire.” He corrected.</p><p>“That’s not the point!” Taemin screeched in fury. His eyes were tinting red.</p><p>“They won’t know Taemin.” The elder assured and placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Jonghyun dipped his head in apology and came over. “I’m sorry… I just want you to have them back in your life… You didn’t get a choice of being turned into a half-blood, I made it that way. So…” He said with a small sob.</p><p>If he had just left Taemin he would be a full vampire and would have probably disassociated himself from his family. He knew a lot of vampires did that. However, because he was a half-blood he could still partially live a human life with his family and friends.<br/><br/></p><p>Taemin’s eyes went back to the light brown they were as he reached for Jonghyun’s hand.</p><p>Jinki sat back down when Taemin hugged Jonghyun tightly. He paused for a second to let them sit back down too before he spoke.</p><p>“He’s right, Taemin. Jonghyun has actually given you the option to reunite with your family. Normal vampires can’t do that… We’d end up sucking their blood, at the worst outcome, killing them. You have the ability to not rely on it as much.”</p><p>The half-blood frowned not believing this so easily. “What about Sophie?” Taemin murmured out his question, feeling guilty for getting so angry moments ago.</p><p>Jinki smiled, “I can hold back.”</p><p>Taemin sighed and decided to press on, “What about Jonghyun?”</p><p>Jinki looked at the doctor who suddenly climbed behind Taemin in fear of possibly being a meal.</p><p>“I can hold back.” Jinki repeated calmly.</p><p>Jonghyun came from behind Taemin again and sat beside him.</p><p>Taemin groaned, “Then why can’t all vampires hold back if that’s your logic? They could be with their families too right?”</p><p>“No… I… I can only hold back because…” Jinki stammered and held his head in his hands.</p><p>Jonghyun and Taemin stared at the vampire violently in anticipation. It was odd he was stammering like that. He seemed more composed.</p><p>“I killed my family.” They heard clearly come from Jinki’s mouth as he picked his head up and stared at them.</p><p>His face was blank and they couldn’t even attempt to read any emotion. The only indicator of any feelings were his eyes that had turned a dark blue.</p><p>He didn’t cry, but just looked back down to the floor.</p><p>“Jinki…” Taemin whispered and came over to him, feeling the need to comfort his fellow vampire.</p><p>“It’s not such a big deal, it happened a long time ago. I don’t know why it still hurts here when I think about it.” The dark haired vampire said with a hand on top of his heart.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter how long ago it happened. If it hurts you it hurts you…” The doctor said with a frown that melted into a sad expression as he also stepped closer to join the hug.</p><p>“No.” Jinki said suddenly with his hand out. He sighed and closed his eyes, “I never want to see these hands hurting a human ever again. I vowed I never would.”</p><p>“You won’t.” Jonghyun assured but stayed where he was.</p><p>“I… I need to go eat.” Jinki said and left the room quickly before Taemin or Jonghyun could follow him.</p><p>Taemin turned to his lover and slowly leant his head onto his shoulder. He grasped Jonghyun’s hand tightly and brought it to his face to press his cheek against it.</p><p>Jonghyun smiled and used his other hand to brush through the half-blood’s hair. They pressed their chests together to be close, followed then by their lips.<br/><br/></p><p>“Didn’t he eat earlier?” Taemin muttered when he pushed Jonghyun down onto the sofa and sat on his lap. The doctor looked up and wrapped his arms around Taemin’s waist.</p><p>“He did. I assume his anger or pain brought on his urge to eat. I was scared he’d eat me before.” He said giving a small chuckle but resuming his serious face when Taemin leant down to his face with a frown.</p><p>“I won’t let anyone touch you.” He growled possessively. He then flopped himself down so he was on Jonghyun’s chest and sighed.</p><p>“Too bad we’re here. I want to hold you.” Jonghyun whispered. He didn’t know why, he knew Taemin would hear him regardless.</p><p>The half-blood’s head shot up from laying on him and his face lit up.</p><p>“Alright, calm down.” The older male chuckled as he attempted to squeeze the organs out of Taemin in a hug.</p><p>“I’m glad you let me see your past. I was worried you only had me but I’m so happy you have family… I love you.” He murmured and nuzzled into him like a crazy man.</p><p>“I love you too, Jonghyun.” The younger said with a smile…</p><p>He wanted to see them as well…</p><p>Now he knew he had them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sophie had pushed the two males out of the room when Jinki had walked past looking like he’d died…</p><p>Again.</p><p>“Darling?” The redhead whispered in panic as Jinki panted. He hugged Sophie and pulled away to carry on down the hall but his fiancé clung to him in desperation.</p><p>“What’s going on?!” She said, her voice shaking in panic.</p><p>Her lover smiled in assurance, “I just need to eat. And eating you is not on my list of things to do… So please let go.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” Sophie asked her fiancé who had ate and was now in her office resting himself on her bed.</p><p>He peered over at her stood leaning against the wall across the small office bedroom.</p><p>“I believe so… I’m sorry I worried you. I remembered something… I wasn’t very happy and my heart hurt.” He confessed and Sophie just sobbed and threw herself on top of him.</p><p>Her tears burst out and she sobbed into him longingly. “I was so worried! Whatever the memory was you can tell me.”</p><p>“It was my family… Taemin didn’t want to meet his own, even though Kim Jonghyun was trying to convince him. It was brought up and I just sort of blanked out once I told them. Next thing I knew I wanted to eat so badly but I have restraint, unlike that time…”</p><p>Jinki hummed and turned himself on his side to hold the redhead.</p><p>He smiled down at her and she looked up at him in knowing.</p><p>“Please don’t scare me again, darling. I know you have restraint. Don’t you ever worry that you’ll slip up because you never have since I met you. Maybe it’s best you’re leaving this job, you can use the time to relax your mind, hm?”</p><p>“I’d rather do this than relax…” Jinki said with a shy smile and kissed Sophie on her forehead. He kept his lips pressed there until she got embarrassed and poked him harshly.</p><p>“Jinki!” She shrieked as she was caught off guard by her fiancé’s sweet gesture. She felt her face grow hot and she patted her cheeks to regain a sane mind.</p><p>“I should go let the Doctor and Taemin go home now. While they still have their privacy.” The vampire said as he stretched and began to roll to the edge of the bed.</p><p>Sophie smiled to herself as Jinki left her office. She then hummed in thought.</p><p>“I need to marry him before another woman wants him, he was too cute!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kibum shook his head as water droplets were getting on his shoulders. He groaned and ripped the towel from Minho’s hands.</p><p>Sophie had told them to ‘go shower or something’, but Kibum couldn’t be alone yet…  </p><p>So Minho had gone and waited outside the cubicle crouched to the floor.</p><p>“Jinki looked terrible when he came past, do you think he’s going faster than he thinks?” He questioned the blond as he was clearly worrying over his superior vampire.</p><p>“Of course not. He probably spent too much time around Jonghyun who had no spray. You can smell his human scent a mile away. That’s why a lot of the vampire’s get lockdown when he’s here.” Kibum said clearing Minho’s mind of any worry.</p><p>There was no way Jinki would deteriorate faster than he himself had thought. Impossible. He was the most knowledgeable and accurate vampire they knew.<br/><br/></p><p>“Then why haven’t we wanted to eat him?” The taller male said with a dark chuckle.<br/><br/></p><p>The elder tutted as he realised he still had soap on his elbow. “I wouldn’t eat him, I’m a half-blood and I ate a pretzel before we saw him, remember! And… Well… Taemin sort of stood in the way, and to me, he stinks. He blocked the smell from you.”</p><p>He said after using a fourth towel just to get the suds off of himself.</p><p>Minho smiled sadly and handed Kibum his clothes when the blond reached a hand out for them.</p><p>“He stank because you’re jealous.” The vampire said feeling jealous himself.</p><p>His jaw clenched in worry of Kibum’s response to his statement. He didn’t mean for it to come out so bluntly.</p><p>Staying silent for a second, Kibum hastily scoffed at Minho, “Ha? Me? Jealous? Of that little scrap of meat?”</p><p>Minho just grinned in confirmation, “Knew it.”</p><p>The blond stared at Minho wishing he could just boot him across the washroom.</p><p>“Listen Minho, the only one who is jealous is you of the fact I don’t want your ass.” Kibum stated and pointed a finger at the vampire who’s eyes went inwards at the proximity of the finger. He whacked Kibum’s hand away and stood up.</p><p>He grabbed the elder and rammed him into the tiled wall. Kibum grunted as his head hid the wall and squeaked when he felt the cold of it. The pipe burst above them from the force as started spraying cold water down.</p><p>Kibum hissed at the water and clung to the younger male.</p><p>“Yes.” Minho spat as the water drenched them.</p><p>Kibum’s eyes widened. “W-What…”</p><p>The vampire crammed his lips against the half-blood’s. His body shook as he eventually pulled away.</p><p>He shut his eyes and dipped his head. “I’m jealous.”</p><p>Kibum awkwardly put a hand on his shoulder, “Come on, Minho…”</p><p>Minho yanked away.</p><p>“You said I was jealous and I am confirming so. Did it not at least cross your mind that I like you? After pulling me along and using me… I thought ‘maybe he’d see the clearing of the past!’” He rose his voice uncontrollably in anger.</p><p>His eyes were red and Kibum’s mirrored them.</p><p>“I apologised!” The blond yelled back.</p><p>The towels covering him were now soaked, useless, and falling to the floor.</p><p>“I apologised to you Minho. Why do you think I apologised?! Just to clear my own slate?! Of course, I have feelings for you, but I have no idea what to do with them… I don’t want them! I… I don’t deserve anyone…”</p><p>They fell silent and the water pouring through the broken pipe turned warm and dropped onto them.</p><p>Minho looked up and saw Kibum’s tears mixing with the water.</p><p>He just sighed as he felt his whole body shuddering as he pulled the naked half-blood into him.</p><p>“You deserve feelings Kibum… Please want them… Please.” The vampire begged abundantly as he himself started to jerk from his violent crying.</p><p>“Minho…” Kibum managed to stifle from his sobbing and clutched his drenched clothes tightly from the back.</p><p> </p><p>They suddenly connected their lips once more. Then again. And again.</p><p>Kibum scrambled to tear Minho’s clothes off of his body. The elder helped him to do so and they resumed kissing.</p><p>He lifted Kibum by his thighs and slammed him against the wall again whilst the younger begged for him.</p><p>They groaned and yearned for one another at this moment.</p><p>Minho felt his heart pounding and swore he was human for a second, just in those few seconds he felt happiness. Vampires rarely felt satisfied with life as they grow tired of it…</p><p>However, he knew he never would as he stared into Kibum’s eyes as he thrust himself inside of the elder.</p><p>He wiped the tears away, although the water was doing that anyway. Kibum mewled and panted under the hot water that was soaking them in a warm embrace and bringing them together as one. He clawed at the younger’s back and they both couldn’t stop crying.</p><p>They didn’t know if they were happy tears or the sad ones from before but they just knew this new feeling between them was causing them.</p><p>The half-blood didn’t know if this was what he needed all along… Just someone who didn’t care about his selfish tendency.</p><p>Minho didn’t. He just wanted Kibum… To always be wanted by him, by his side.<br/><br/></p><p>They crouched down to the floor and carried on mixing their tongues in their heated passion way after they were finished and just held one another until they stopped crying and had smiles on their faces.</p><p>As the water was turned off by a staff member they felt the steamy haze fog their minds as they embrace</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jonghyun’s eyes slowly opened and he attempted to sit up, but he felt a weight on him. Taemin was beside him with his legs sprawled over his body in a light snooze.</p><p>The half-blood instantly shot up when he heard Jonghyun moving. He yawned and cuddled into the doctor who hummed happily.</p><p>“Ah… We fell asleep…” Taemin groaned as if to tell himself what was happening with his mind foggy from sleep.</p><p>“We did.” The older male confirmed and kissed Taemin on the cheek softly. He shut his eyes tightly as he felt his chest bubble in contentment that he could finally show Taemin all the love he wanted to give him.</p><p>“Mmm… Jonghyun?” The younger hummed as the doctor held him tighter.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Another kiss.</p><p>“I smell scents…” The half-blood warned as he rolled out from Jonghyun and looked across the room whilst still on his side. He saw an upside-down Jinki and Sophie sat across the room.</p><p>The doctor sat up and slowly turned around whilst rubbing his eyes. He almost collapsed in shock.</p><p>“You were both so cute, we didn’t want to wake you!” Sophie cheered as she had her head on her fiancé’s shoulder. Taemin instantly looked to Jinki and scrambled up so he could place a hand on Jonghyun’s knee possessively.<br/><br/></p><p>“Are you alright now, Jinki?” The doctor questioned as he sorted his scruffed clothing and glanced at Taemin’s hand. The female doctor smiled at them as Jinki stood up and brushed the material of his sleeves.</p><p>“Much better. I apologise for earlier, Jonghyun, Taemin.” The vampire said with a small bow. Sophie turned to the hanging clock in the room that read 4 pm. Jinki gently stroked her face and patted her hair comfortingly as she yawned.</p><p>“We will have a taxi take you home shortly, so please wait until then. We also have Taemin’s family's address for you to take with you.” The vampire exclaimed with a smile.</p><p>Jonghyun smiled back and closed his eyes in happiness, “That’s great! Isn’t it, Taemin?” Thank you very much.”</p><p>Taemin’s hand loosened on his lover’s leg as he felt his worry diminish. “Ah… Yeah… Thank you, Jinki.”</p><p>“It’s my pleasure, we need to help one another, especially since we’ll be living together soon.” He replied.</p><p>The doctor blinked and looked down at his own hands.</p><p>Taemin stared at Jonghyun and pouted. He really wanted more time alone with him but they were always interrupted or there were things at the sector…</p><p>He groaned realising that if everyone actually did move in with them, it would be a great opportunity to get along but…</p><p>Could they be how they were? Would Jonghyun shy away from kissing him?</p><p>Sophie and Jinki had just interrupted them just wanting to cuddle…</p><p>Jonghyun turned to Taemin. In worry of his expression on his face, the older gently laced his fingers through his hair.</p><p>The doctor and vampire across the room had started a conversation about their preferences on wine.</p><p>“Taemin,” Jonghyun whispered and caught the attention of the half-blood.</p><p>He was sure Jinki would ignore their conversation as he had his own precious person he probably was devoting all of his hearing to. He hoped…</p><p>He kissed Taemin’s pouting lips and leant his forehead against his. “I really want to hold you.” He muttered breathlessly causing the half-blood to breathe unsteadily.</p><p>“…Jonghyun…” He whispered back to him in want. He felt his throat dry and he tried to swallow to relieve the feeling but he couldn’t.</p><p>He couldn’t stop this feeling… He leant down into the crook of the doctor’s neck and crooned gently. He felt himself thirsting for this male. Desperately wanting him…</p><p>“Oww!” Jonghyun let out a loud cry as he felt Taemin bite his neck. He thought telling the half-blood something like that was risky. He felt embarrassed at his outburst but that vanished when he felt a sharp hot pain pierce his neck. His eyes widened.</p><p>He felt the flow of the heat suck out of him. He involuntarily clenched his fists as he felt a sweat forming on his forehead from the pain.</p><p>Taemin… Taemin had… He was…</p><p>Taemin gripped Jonghyun’s shoulders and forced him to the back of the sofa to stop him moving as he sucked his blood. Sophie and Jinki’s conversation was long ended as they watched with their eyes wide.</p><p>Jinki strode over and grabbed the half-blood’s arm ready to rip him away.</p><p>“No!” Jonghyun cried pleadingly. “It’s… It’s alright.” He whispered causing Jinki to let go. “Taemin…” He shuddered as he felt weaker as he lost more and more.</p><p>The vampire stood watching with a raised brow. The half-blood’s eyes were closed and he hummed against Jonghyun’s neck in approval of the sweet taste that was coating his tongue.</p><p>He knew he preferred this over the smoothie he had earlier…</p><p>He clutched onto the male in desperation to have more.</p><p>The veins were pumping…</p><p>Gushing…</p><p>Taemin suddenly stopped and pulled away. His eyes were lidded, almost glass-like as he looked at the doctor.</p><p>Jonghyun panted a little as he felt himself resuming regular breaths.</p><p>The half-blood’s eyes seemed to zone back into the current situation and they widened. He held his hands up to his face and covered his mouth in panic. He felt a warm wet fluid and when he pulled his hands away he saw bright red blood drip down them.</p><p>His eyes darted to Jonghyun and saw two small holes in his neck where he had obviously… He shook his head.</p><p>No…</p><p>Not Jonghyun… No!</p><p>“I’m so sorry!” He howled in apology and as the doctor’s eyes met his own he felt sick. He can’t believe he did that.</p><p>He stood up and backed himself away from him.</p><p>“NO!” He shrieked and held his hands over his ears.</p><p>Jinki grabbed him by the wrists, pulling them away so he could hear him. “Taemin listen to me. You were sick earlier, it made you hungry… You’re half-blood. It’s fine. That was totally normal for you.”</p><p>“Normal!? I love him! I never wanted to… Why didn’t you stop me!?” The young male shook in disbelief as he yelled at the vampire.</p><p>Jinki turned to the doctor who had blood stained into his shirt. He sighed and Sophie quickly went over to spray Jonghyun to stop Jinki wanting to attempt the same, and attend to his wound. She wrapped a bandage around his neck.</p><p>“So unsanitary…” Jonghyun chuckled as he sat back and let his body heal slowly…</p><p>She smiled and patted his hand, “Shut up midget.”</p><p>The redhead then came over and grabbed one of Taemin’s hands calmly and looked at him seriously whilst Jinki held him. “Taemin… Jonghyun let you do that, sweetie. Jinki was ready to pull you off of him but he said not to.”</p><p>“What? … Why?” Taemin said with tearful eyes as he turned to Jonghyun.</p><p>“You’re a vampire Taemin.” Came the reply from the doctor, who smiled at him crookedly from the pain. He saw the horror present in his lover’s face, so stood up and came over to him. He saw Taemin’s eyes tint blue as he came closer.</p><p>The half-blood and the vampire could smell the spray that deterred them from wanting any blood from the human. It smelt like sewage!</p><p>“Honestly, I wondered when you’d want blood. It took a little while but you’re back to normal. Well, normal for a half-blood.” Jinki said with a smile at himself as he let go of the younger male.</p><p>“Huh? But… I didn’t want it… I just…” Taemin mumbled unsure of anything himself.</p><p>“I told you that Yejun stopped all the vampire’s she had created from wanting blood. Kibum really was in a state, it must have just rushed back into you suddenly… But you seem to have amazing self-control Taemin, that’s really good. Although, have you not had blood before? That was quite the reaction…”</p><p>Jinki said whilst folding his arms and clearing his throat.</p><p>Taemin felt his face flush as he now noticed himself to have a tightness below.</p><p>“That! Ah… I uh… No, I haven’t had blood whilst liking it.” The half-blood confessed in embarrassment.</p><p>He turned away from Sophie who was eyeing his crotch, probably figuring out the physics between him and Jonghyun’s love life just from a single glance.</p><p>He put his hands through his dark hair and mewled sadly in frustration.</p><p>Jonghyun suddenly hugged Taemin from behind. “I don’t mind. It’s something that makes you who you are now and I won’t ever not love any part of you.” He said and squeezed his lover tight. He nuzzled against his neck this time and gave him a gentle kiss.</p><p>“What if I do it like that again!? Randomly… No warning.” Taemin pressed, trying to get Jonghyun to worry like he was. He didn’t understand how it was just let off so easily.</p><p>“I love you. I trust you.”</p><p>Just came the reply and Taemin felt himself deflate in defeat. So now he actually liked blood…</p><p>He groaned.</p><p>The doctor turned Taemin around and kissed him. Their lips clashing slightly as Taemin felt a little too needy for him currently.</p><p>Jonghyun hummed in approval when Taemin nipped at his bottom lip a little. “It… Felt good… Even though it hurt.”</p><p>Taemin covered the older’s mouth with his hand. “Jonghyun you’re not helping my issue here.” He snapped with a small scowl.</p><p>He felt the lips under his hand curve into a smile and he couldn’t help but smile back and feel happier about this.</p><p>Just because this man had said it was all okay…  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Minho felt his heartbeat calm down as Kibum fell into a small sleep with his back against his own chest. He gently felt the blond’s hair and dried it with another towel.</p><p>He had teleported them both back to his own room instead of Kibum’s this time.</p><p>In his room, he always felt lonely, but now he could have someone in it that rid him of that feeling entirely. He had dried and dressed and the half-blood that was asleep on him.</p><p>He leant back and his head tapped the wall as he rested. He watched as Kibum’s face was calm and content. His short breaths making his chest rise and fall and his head tilted so his neck was vulnerable and bare.</p><p>Being a solely vampire Minho knew that the taste of Kibum’s blood wouldn’t satisfy him like a human’s but it was tempting as he was half human. Especially when Kibum seemed so far from a vampire. He had light skin than still pumped blood and without the scent of a vampire, he seemed like a gorgeous human male who had fallen for Minho and fallen into his trap.</p><p>However, it was the other way around. The vampire would have fallen for the human in this case…</p><p>Minho sighed a little as he continued to dry the damp hair.</p><p>He hadn’t really enjoyed his human life, much like Kibum hadn’t. They had nothing to lose when they were transformed. No family or friends that were of such huge significance to cause them to hate the fact they were turned.</p><p>They had gained each other though.</p><p>They both meant a huge significance to one another.</p><p>He felt himself grow hotter thinking about what had happened a few minutes ago in the washroom. He hoped Kibum didn’t regret it at all…</p><p>The sharp eyes slowly opened and glanced around the room not knowing where he was. Kibum jolted and tried to pull away in panic.</p><p>“Easy Kibum, it’s alright. This is my room…” Minho assured and the half-blood calmed down.</p><p>The brown eyes flicked upwards in curiosity as he tilted his head back to view the vampire who had him in a secure embrace. The vampire’s head tilted down and their eyes met.</p><p>He sighed as Kibum frowned… “Yeah, it smells of you...” </p><p>“I don’t usually sleep but I did and then when I woke up we were still in the washroom, so I took us here and dried us. I just wanted to hold you… I’m sorry if you’re mad at me.” Minho explained hoping to be able to hold him just for a little longer.</p><p>“I like your smell.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Sir! The taxi is here.” A worker called as they stepped into the room. Jinki and Sophie turned to them and the vampire sent them off with a smile.</p><p>Taemin stared at the worker who had just left and bit his lip. He could attack them too…</p><p>No… He could control this. He nodded.</p><p>A little while ago when he bit Jonghyun and fed from him… That was just because he’d never done it before.</p><p>If a full vampire like Jinki could control himself, then he could. His eyes widened.</p><p>Was the time Jinki attacked his own family when he first became a vampire?! He moved to step over and question the dark haired vampire when Jonghyun quickly grabbed him into a hug.</p><p>Taemin turned to him in shock and wanted to push him away. He looked into the brown eyes scanning over his face to check if he was okay. The half-blood sighed and leant against the doctor. He needed to calm down…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Entering the taxi, the half-blood clutched onto the envelope that Jinki had given him tightly.</p><p>His family. Taesun, his brother. His Mother. He would be able to visit them soon, he wouldn’t make them wait for him any longer.</p><p>Jonghyun sighed in relief to be going home now since they were called to the sector. He was worried Taemin would distance himself from him again, but the younger had trusted his words and stayed beside him.</p><p>He wanted to cry in happiness that Taemin had a family, that things were going well with him.</p><p>At least he could drink blood now. It’d save the doctor having to make kimchi noodles every time the half-blood’s belly groaned in desperate need of them.</p><p>Crossing his arms to relax a bit more as they drove past many streets and houses, Jonghyun just shook his head with a wide grin on his face. How much he loved the male next to him astounded him.</p><p>He slowly pulled one of the half-blood’s hands away from the envelope he was holding and joint their fingers together, entwining them.</p><p>As their journey progressed Taemin smiled and looked next to him to see Jonghyun trying not to fall asleep next to him. Their hands were still laced together, the softness of their palms against one another reminding them of the one they needed was right beside them…</p><p>The doctor’s body fell and his head hit Taemin’s shoulder. The half-blood gently ran his fingers through Jonghyun’s hair and looked at his neck where he had wounded him earlier…</p><p>“I apologise now for the many times I’ll have to do that again to you… I know you said it was okay but it must hurt.”</p><p>Taemin whispered and clenched the hand in his tightly, planting a kiss onto the sleeping face next to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Restart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jonghyun had healed in the short time they had returned home… As Taemin insisted on healing him.</p><p>They were outside the front door as Taemin advanced onto him. He smiled as the half-blood kept kissing and licking at his neck, his saliva removing any chance of him scarring.</p><p>“Look, Taemin. I’m healed now see.” Jonghyun exclaimed with a small laugh as he pointed to his neck and then attempted to unlock the door. Before he opened it, Taemin span him back round. The doctor swallowed harshly as the younger pressed himself against him.</p><p>The half-blood smirked and brushed his lips against Jonghyun’s teasingly as they fell through the front door. “I just want to make sure I didn’t hurt anywhere else.” The half-blood cooed and then gently pushed Jonghyun against the wall of the hallway.</p><p>“Oi! T-Taemin!”<br/><br/></p><p>“Full body examination!” Taemin demanded and started to yank the older male’s clothes off his body.</p><p>“Why full body?! You only bit my neck!” Jonghyun exclaimed with a pout.</p><p>The honey colour haired male grinned at him, “I might have hurt you somewhere else, you know… Vampire strength and everything.”</p><p>Jonghyun frowned a little. “Okay, you’re just playing on the fact I was injured.” He said crossing his arms over his body to halt Taemin in his tracks.</p><p>Stopping unbuttoning the doctor’s shirt, Taemin rose a brow. “You only just realised?”</p><p>With a sigh the doctor nodded, “Sorry. I took it seriously, because…”<br/><br/></p><p>The half-blood smiled innocently and let his hands drop as he just rested his body against his lover’s. “Of course… You’re a doctor, it’s natural.”<br/><br/></p><p>The older male found himself breathing in and out slowly. He could feel his own heartbeat pounding from being so close to the male that was against him. He felt like it was cheesy to think so; but he really did need him. He looked at Taemin’s smiling mouth and lips.</p><p>Leaning down to join his lips with Taemin’s own the half-blood’s head quickly shot up and their heads bashed off one another.</p><p>“Urg…” Jonghyun muttered and went to hold his head in pain, but the half-blood put a hand on his head instantly and gently kissed him.</p><p>“Sorry. You were quiet and I got worried.”</p><p>“I was just admiring you… I’m so happy you’re by my side.” Tears welled up in the brown eyes of the doctor as he explained to Taemin, who looked up at him with a small worried smile.</p><p>“Jonghyun… I’ll always be by your side. I don’t plan to leave. Even knowing my past now, I still know. Meeting you was my fate… just as I assumed. I’m going to introduce you to my family so they know that I’m being looked after.”</p><p>“Taemin…”<br/><br/></p><p>He’d really do that?! Jonghyun choked out as his tears started to fall and he sobbed quietly. He didn’t think Taemin would have took him along if he was honest…</p><p>Taemin grinned at the happy tears coming from this man. Was Jonghyun so in love with him that he was worried of losing him now? He gently caressed his cheek with his hand and pressed his lips against the ones that were making small cries.</p><p>“Please don’t cry. Just smile. There’s nothing wrong with loving me this much, I’m really happy you do.”</p><p>Taemin muttered lovingly and nuzzled himself into his lover. “S-So much.” The doctor cried and hugged Taemin tighter.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A little while later, Jonghyun had prepared a meal for him and Taemin to eat.</p><p>As usual, he wouldn’t let the half-blood anywhere near his food source, he wanted to survive for as long as possible… He was sure one day the younger would make something that could destroy a whole city.<br/><br/></p><p>He made his way over to the kitchen doorway and popped his head around the corner to see Taemin at the front door. The half-blood had his hand against the wooden panel that was a little chipped, most likely from the events that had taken place.</p><p>Jonghyun felt his chest tighten and he stepped over to fulfil his need to hug the younger - that had suddenly engrossed him.</p><p>“I’ll fix this all.” Taemin whispered slowly.</p><p>Jonghyun paused and furrowed his brows as he stepped back into the kitchen, dismissing his actions.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin’s eyes widened as he turned around to see his lover going back into the kitchen. He knew Jonghyun was there but he didn’t think he had heard him. He was going to let him approach him.</p><p>He frowned and made his way into the kitchen hastily. He didn’t want Jonghyun to feel upset or angry.</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun!-”</p><p> </p><p>“I made us some curry.” Jonghyun cut in before the half-blood could say anymore.</p><p>“Why did you come back into the kitchen?”</p><p>“Oh you knew I was there? Of course, you did. I don’t know why I wanted to try and hug you from behind when you’re upset because of what happened. Please don’t blame yourself. You don’t have to fix it, Jinki said he would-”</p><p>Jonghyun dropped his utensil he had in his hand as Taemin yanked him backwards and held him in his arms, kissing him gently.</p><p>“You wanted to hug me? … Jonghyun, you can. But… You think it’s your fault too, everything that happened. I can tell.” Taemin uttered. Jonghyun looked up into Taemin’s eyes as he hovered above him, his lips still lingering ready to silence him again, in case said the wrong thing.</p><p>Well, he assumed that was the case. Jonghyun only peered up at him and saw the blue tint in Taemin’s eyes, causing him to pull himself up and turn the younger around, wrapping his arms around his waist as he did.</p><p>He felt the half-blood sigh and lean backwards so his head rested against his own.</p><p><br/><br/>“Is it just me or is it strange how Jinki keeps getting involved with you?” Taemin suddenly whispered once they both had calmed down and realised it was no one's fault.</p><p>There was no point blaming anybody for what had happened. It was just a memory now.</p><p>Jonghyun instantly scoffed and tightened his hug around his lover. “It’s not strange. He’s caused us enough trouble, as much as I have for him, he just wants to make up for it.”</p><p>“<em>We </em>caused trouble for him, too. Yet… Even so, it’s you he keeps doing things for.”</p><p>“Taemin…?”</p><p>“I don’t want him getting close to you.” The younger demanded.</p><p>“Are you seriously being jealous over Jinki? I was jealous of you two not so long ago, remember?” Jonghyun joked and pulled off of the younger, grabbing their plates and bowls full of rice and curry and other side dishes.</p><p>Taemin pouted as he sat down at the table. Shifting on his stool he looked across at his lover. “And I and he was jealous of you and Sophie. It doesn’t mean I can’t be jealous of him and you.”</p><p>Jonghyun went to eat a scoop of rice he had mounted on his spoon, but paused when the half-blood said that. “Is this because they’re eventually coming here?”</p><p>Taemin instantly nodded. His expression that of annoyance and worry.</p><p>The doctor sighed and cleared his throat. “Taemin. He keeps helping us. <strong>US</strong>! <em>We </em>were taken to the sector. <em>We </em>were given the food box as apology. <em>We </em>were saved from Yejun and Kibum… Even if you weren’t abducted, Jinki did it for us. <em>We </em>were taken to the sector to view your memories. <em>We</em> were told that the house would be fixed because it’s me and you that live here until they come. In fact he probably did all of that for himself! Please don’t be jealous over everyone… I don’t want you to be like-”</p><p>Taemin’s head shot up. “Like who? Kibum?” He grunted harshly.</p><p>Jonghyun stared at Taemin and bent his head down as he stood up.</p><p>“No… I didn’t mean that. Sorry.” The brown haired male mumbled and left the kitchen and his food.</p><p>The half-blood looked down at the table and clenched his fists as the older male left. He clenched his jaw and screwed up his face.</p><p>He could have stopped Jonghyun from leaving easily… But what was the point?</p><p>He’d just make it worse.</p><p>He couldn’t help worrying… It seemed everything during his life made him feel like he was alone, and once he finally had his family again Taesun even kept leaving him for Yejun back then.</p><p>He was just worried Jonghyun would leave so easily.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the sound of a large crashing thud entered Taemin’s ears and he ran out of the kitchen to see Jonghyun crushed underneath panels and roof tiles from above.</p><p>Blood poured out and he saw the light leave Jonghyun’s eyes.</p><p>He felt his whole body and vision turn white…</p><p>And then just a second later he watched it all reverse backwards.</p><p>He felt himself be tugged through the front door and Jonghyun joined him…</p><p>Alive and safe…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why full body?! You only bit my neck!” Jonghyun exclaimed with a pout.</em>
</p><p>Taemin breathed out slowly in panic. He felt tears gathering in his eyes and looked around utterly lost.</p><p>“Full body… Uh, what…?” He whispered.</p><p>“Taemin? You said… Nevermind, you’re just teasing me again.” Jonghyun exclaimed, pink coating his cheeks.</p><p>Taemin smiled softly and just nestled into the older male.</p><p>Then the honey colour haired male remembered what had happened from his hallucination and grinned at him, “I might have hurt you somewhere else.”</p><p>Jonghyun frowned a little.</p><p>“Okay, you’re just playing on the fact I was injured.” He said crossing his arms over his body to halt Taemin in his tracks.</p><p>Stopping himself from unbuttoning the doctor’s shirt, his hands shook as he sighed thankfully. “Yeah.”</p><p>With a sigh the doctor nodded, “See!”<br/><br/></p><p>The half-blood smiled innocently and let his hands drop as he just rested his body against his lover’s.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't want it to play it out how it had before.<br/><br/></p><p>Taemin smiled as he felt Jonghyun leaning in, the half-blood’s head quickly shot up met the doctor's lips.</p><p>“Admiring me, right?” Taemin whispered as he pulled away.</p><p>Gasping in surprise the doctor then nodded. Tears welled up in his eyes as he pulled the half-blood into him.</p><p>Taemin smiled and accepted the hug. “Jonghyun… I’ll always be by your side. I don’t plan to leave. Even knowing my past now, I still know. Meeting you was my fate… just as I assumed. I’m going to introduce you to my family so they know that I’m being looked after.”</p><p>“Taemin…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What had actually happened then…? That was so frightening…</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin rushed inside once he had calmed down. The doctor followed and placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.</p><p>Taemin had explained to Jonghyun what had happened, and the doctor assured him it was alright and that wouldn’t happen. It must have been some sort of side effects from the machine.</p><p>However, Jonghyun then joked that the jealousy wasn’t needed afterwards. Taemin rolled his eyes at this.</p><p>He dialled the number for Jinki and waited for the line to connect through.</p><p>Jinki had sounded surprised on the phone at what had happened. However, a few seconds later he had told Taemin he knew what was wrong and would contact him tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Afterwards, the events played out as before except there was no argument about Jinki and they just continued with their day.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sophie poked her fiancé hungry for the gossip. Jinki smiled and turned to her when she clung to him as he was changing his pyjamas for formal wear.</p><p>“Don’t leave. I can’t sleep if you’re not here.” The redhead pouted as she pulled at his remaining clothes.</p><p>“My dear fiancé Sophie, you know I can’t sleep easily. I hardly feel the need to. I need to quickly attend to some business and I’ll be back soon.” He promised.<br/><br/></p><p>“Fine we don’t have to sleep. We can do other things~”<br/><br/></p><p>Jinki’s face dropped at Sophie’s words as he awkwardly pulled on his shoes. He shook his head and resumed his usual grin. He wasn’t going to be swayed, even by this precious heart-stopping woman.</p><p>Sophie grunted that her sex appeal was so little to this vampire.</p><p>“Jinki! At least tell me what’s going on. I know you won’t touch me until marriage and blah blah blah-”</p><p>Pressing a finger to her lips, the leader of the sector smirked. “If you just let me do this. I might change my mind.” He teased and Sophie’s face turned into the colour of a lobster as she rolled across her bed to the other end squealing in happiness.</p><p>Leaving the room full of delighted squeaks and screams, the vampire trode down the hallway. As soon as he walked passed one of the worker’s rooms they were instantly beside him asking if he needed any assistance.</p><p>Jinki shook his head and told all the workers to go back to their duties and that he’d be fine on his own. He reached the door to the room he needed and opened it.</p><p>He saw the blond haired half-blood asleep in the arms of Minho.</p><p>“Jinki… Uh…” He began unable to gather words.</p><p>“I need to know if he tampered with the aid of the machine.” The dark haired vampire stated uncaring of their conspicuous position and atmosphere within the room.</p><p>“Huh?!” Minho said in disbelief.</p><p>“Taemin’s having side effects that aren’t possible. I agreed to let Kibum help because it showed he would get along with Taemin and the doctor. I didn’t need his help, but his interference to that level isn’t tolerated-”</p><p>Kibum groaned as he was woken up by the conversation. He yawned and then sat up. “I just wanted him to worry a little. He doesn’t know what it’s like to lose everything like we all had to.” He then plopped back down and used Minho’s lap as a cushion.</p><p>“He does Kibum, and you have no idea how scared he’s just been to have lost another person.” Jinki scowled seriously. Then he resumed a smile.</p><p>“You’ll be apologising tomorrow.”</p><p>Kibum yanked his head up and came face-to-face with the vampire frowning at him. “Huh!?” He yelled.</p><p>“You’re coming with me and apologising and removing any memory of what you did on those two.”</p><p>The blond scrunched up his face at Jinki going on. “Fine. I’m sorry, I just… I thought I had no one and then after I’d done it… Minho…”</p><p>The tall vampire that was letting him use him as a pillow a moment ago smiled at him.</p><p>“Kibum, Minho has liked you for a while. You just decided not to open your eyes enough to see it.”</p><p>“Alright, love guru. Go back to your little red demon.” Kibum spat.</p><p>“I shall come collect you in the morning…” Jinki said and went to leave.</p><p>Minho sighed thankfully that Jinki didn’t murder them due to Kibum’s temper.</p><p>“Oh, and congratulations you two.” The elder said poking his head back through.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun?” Taemin whispered and turned his head to the older male. They were both pressed against each other in warm embrace whilst the moon slowly rose.</p><p>Taemin wanted to ensure that if they were together nothing bad would happen to Jonghyun.<br/><br/></p><p>A half-awake doctor groaned a little and his breath quickened for a second.</p><p>Taemin pouted, feeling a little guilty to have made him wide awake.</p><p>“What is it?” Jonghyun asked worried and began to sit up on the bed they were sprawled out on.</p><p>“I wanted to tell you… I only wanted to check if I had hurt you anywhere else… And that’s why I joked about the full body examination… But I…”</p><p>Taemin trailed off as he heard Jonghyun chuckle warmly at him.</p><p>He looked up at the brown haired man that was staring down at him and swallowed. “What?” He questioned.</p><p>“It’s just embarrassing when you ask for something like that teasingly. If you really want to, as a doctor I would advise for your head to be cleared that you examine me.” Jonghyun said with a small smile to show he was listening properly.</p><p>“So… You want me to?” The half-blood asked and grinned.</p><p>Jonghyun scrunched up his face. “I didn’t say that!”</p><p>“You said you advise for me to examine you.” Taemin said a little excitedly and sat up also, his face becoming closer proximity to his lover’s.</p><p>Jonghyun winced a little at the sudden heart pounding atmosphere they had just created.</p><p>Taemin’s eyes darted down and up as he heard Jonghyun’s pulse increase as his blood circulation sped up. He was so much more sensitive to Jonghyun’s breathing and bodily functions since he bit him… He was glad in a way that he could now sense when he affected the other.</p><p>It was fair though, now he could read Jonghyun too.</p><p>He felt his own face grow hot as he saw Jonghyun close his eyes painfully and began unbuttoning his own pyjama shirt. His eyes widened as Jonghyun calmly cleared his throat, although Taemin could tell he was embarrassed beyond the possible scale right now.</p><p>The half-blood smirked to himself. <em>We’ve done worse, yet it’s this that makes us both nervous?</em></p><p><br/>The doctor sighed quietly as he felt the ringing in his ears from his pounding heart made any noise inaudible.</p><p>He just decided to show Taemin he was fine.</p><p>Although the younger was teasing him earlier, it was still a genuine concern from the events that had happened. Clearly it was still on Taemin’s mind the fact that he had brought it up even after the hallucination he had told him about.</p><p>
  <em>Concentrate Jonghyun, just take off your clothes… Whilst Taemin is probably watching you!</em>
</p><p>Jonghyun sighed, maybe he had gone to sleep and he was sat there doing this for no reason… He opened his eyes and saw the half-blood reaching to grab his hands.</p><p>He felt the smaller palms press into the back of his hands. He smiled.</p><p>“Do you not want me to?” Jonghyun questioned suddenly as Taemin pulled his hands away from him.</p><p>His shirt was all the way open showing a small strip of his neck, down until it stopped at his pyjama bottoms.</p><p>Taemin shook his head and slowly slid his hands through the fabric to Jonghyun’s shoulders and peeled it off of him.</p><p>“I… I want… I want to do the rest. I don’t enjoy just watching.”</p><p>The half-blood muttered and picked his head up to see Jonghyun tilting his head smiling at him in approval under the moonlight.</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Seriously</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin scowled as Jonghyun ran his fingers through his hair. He had successfully taken his lover’s pyjama shirt off, but it was hard to concentrate due to the tugs and pulls to his hair.</p><p>The doctor grinned. “<em>I don’t enjoy just watching</em>… Either.” Jonghyun hummed teasingly.</p><p>“Oh? Now you’re teasing me.” The half-blood stated as he dragged the doctor down onto all fours.</p><p>“You… You tease me enough! I just wanted to play with your hair.” The older male wailed in his own defense whilst he still could do. He picked up his head and saw Taemin staring down at him on the bed as he sat with a smile.</p><p>The half-bloods arms reached out and he used Jonghyun’s body for support as he climbed over him to be at his rear. He slipped his fingers under the elastic of the doctor’s pyjama bottoms and paused. He could hear Jonghyun’s breathing become erratic.</p><p>“Off they come.” Taemin said and started poking Jonghyun’s back with his tongue as he pulled them down a little.</p><p>The younger flipped Jonghyun onto his back in a split second. He smirked remembering Jonghyun was ticklish from his last stripping adventure and began to tickle him. Jonghyun’s eyes widened and he exploded in laughter.</p><p>“What are you doing?!” He gasped in question to the younger. The doctor kicked his feet whilst laughing, having to hold his stomach with one eye shut to try and to keep his tears in.</p><p>“Taemin!” He breathed out pantingly, pleading for the younger to stop. The half-blood that had hyped himself up and got excited from hearing Jonghyun laughing so happily, just dragged the pyjama bottoms down to the older’s knees and started licking the thighs.</p><p>Jonghyun felt his body tense and he swallowed, his laughs becoming slower and stopping. “I don’t think that's a good idea.” He confessed.</p><p>“No. We’re not stopping.” Taemin stated boldly and looked up to meet the doctor’s eyes as he pulled the rest of his remaining clothes off him and threw them down to the floor.<br/><br/></p><p>Nodding, Jonghyun leaned on his elbows and shifted so he sat up and grabbed Taemin’s pyjamas and started taking them off.</p><p>“It’s fair this way.” He whispered.</p><p>Taemin felt himself grow hot, and blushed for a quick second, but then shook his head to control his thoughts turning to mush as Jonghyun undressed him. He wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s back to make it easier for the older to take his bottoms off without having to look at him directly.</p><p>It’s for Jonghyun’s sake… He confirmed in his head. He could look at him all he wanted!</p><p>No problem!</p><p>He swallowed a little and nuzzled into the older’s neck to smell his scent. He felt his own hands trembling a little at his sudden urge.<br/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun’s smile he had on his face dropped. “Taemin. You okay?” He questioned.</p><p>When he received no response the older went to pull Taemin from him. However, the younger clung to him tightly.</p><p>“I can’t do this… Hungry…” The half-blood muttered and let out a shaky breath.</p><p>The doctor’s mouth curved back up into a sad smile, “Taemin. We spoke about this before, it’s fine. Just let me know.”<br/><br/></p><p>Taemin pulled away and held his mouth as he felt his teeth practically itching and his body burning for the substance he knew he could have from the man in front of him. He really didn’t like causing Jonghyun pain ever since the times he had already done so…</p><p>The doctor grabbed Taemin’s hands he had placed on his lap. “Do it. Or you won’t when you really need to.” Taemin shook his head in response.</p><p>“I’ll just eat food.”<br/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun pulled Taemin closer to him. The younger could have easily pulled away or not let him…</p><p>The doctor sighed at Taemin seeming so weak. It wasn’t like him.</p><p>“I’m not going to let you torture yourself now that you have your thirst back. Food won’t satisfy you and we both know that.” Jonghyun said desperately trying to encourage him. He cupped Taemin’s face with one hand and stared at him, “You only have to bite me. Nobody’s getting hurt. I’m happy to let you.”<br/><br/></p><p>The half-blood scrunched up his face. “But it does hurt. Everyone knows biting into someone’s skin hurts.”</p><p>“Yet people still do it… You’re part vampire Taemin, you have to do what you have to do. I’ve seen vampire’s not feed and it doesn’t get any easier the more you restrain it.”</p><p>The younger knew he was right.</p><p>He remembered seeing Sophie injured from when Kibum had his thirst back… He didn’t want to hold it in and make Jonghyun go through that.</p><p>He sighed and decided to accept this part of him or else he’d receive a lecture on the history of vampire’s or something… He chuckled.<br/><br/></p><p>“Alright alright, Mr. degree-in-supernatural-beings.”</p><p>Jonghyun frowned a little, “It’s actually a degree in-”</p><p>“Shush! I’ll do it!” His lover announced.</p><p>Jonghyun just smiled.</p><p>“You keep smiling a lot.” The brown haired male leaned closer to the younger who leaned back a bit.</p><p>“Because I have a reason to.”<br/><br/></p><p>Taemin sighed and then leaned up to meet the other’s lips. Jonghyun smiled again as they pressed against each other in harmony. “I think I could live longer from just kissing you.” He muttered happily.</p><p>“Well I couldn’t.” Taemin said seriously at the very fact he literally was going to drink from his lover soon. The doctor just nodded acknowledging what he had said.</p><p>He sat back and held out his hands. “Whenever you are ready.”<br/><br/></p><p>The half-blood shuffled closer and decided to push away the anxiety and worry he had over this. He stared at the older male sat with his eyes closed, most likely to make Taemin feel relaxed about this… This was one of the moments he found himself disliking the fact he could sense Jonghyun’s reactions and presence.</p><p>For one, the doctor was completely calm, there was no rushing heartbeat or anything. It pissed him off, yet calmed him at the same time. If Jonghyun started to panic then he’d definitely not go through with this-</p><p>Suddenly Taemin found himself inches away from the doctor’s neck before he could really recall what was happening he plunged his teeth into the thick skin. As soon as the red liquid dripped onto his tongue he hummed approvingly and climbed on top of his source of this soothing, peaceful act of drinking it’s blood.</p><p>No…</p><p>Jonghyun’s blood. This was Jonghyun.</p><p>Jonghyun.</p><p>Taemin swallowed down what he had his his mouth and pulled away for a second and hastily kissed the male who was waiting for him to resume.</p><p>Taemin groaned sadly and Jonghyun opened his eyes instantly. He looked up and saw the younger licking his lips.</p><p>“Was that all you needed?” The doctor asked with a small smile.</p><p>Taemin shook his head and grabbed Jonghyun’s shoulders with immense strength so that he couldn't move. “I need you.” He whispered and leant down to lap up the blood that still flowed and licked the area to heal it.</p><p>“Taemin…” Jonghyun murmured breathlessly as the younger began to grind his hips against him. Their crotches meeting partially and Jonghyun whimpered out a little as the half-blood on top of him did the same.<br/><br/></p><p>“<em>My </em>Jonghyun.” The younger hissed and let go of Jonghyun and just sat on him, looking down from above. He felt himself be yanked down a little.</p><p>The doctor shook his head and grinned as he rolled himself on top of the half-blood. “No…”</p><p>The light haired male cocked his head to the side.</p><p>“<em>My </em>Taemin.” Jonghyun said assertively.</p><p>Taemin’s eyes were large and he felt his whole body twitch in excitement. He gently wrapped his arms around the thick neck he had just drank from and pulled Jonghyun into him. “Make me yours.” He said with a cheeky chuckle and looked up at the older male who just smiled.</p><p>He put his hands down and scowled, “Stop smiling-” He began but was cut off by Jonghyun’s lips roughly merging with his own. He groaned and bucked his hips upwards as Jonghyun intimidatingly grabbed his clothed erection.</p><p>He shuddered as Jonghyun then peeled off the boxers. Taemin covered his face with his hands feeling strangely embarrassed.</p><p>Why did he feel so embarrassed? He swallowed. It was like he had no strength in his body anymore…</p><p>He closed his eyes…</p><p>Letting himself just relax.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun paused his actions when he realised Taemin had shut his eyes.</p><p>“Are you too tired?” He asked worried he’d been touching Taemin whilst he had fell asleep! Taemin’s eyes opened slowly and he smiled causing the older male to gasp at the adorable sight.</p><p>“No. I was just… Felt good.” Taemin chuckled and shifted himself up with his elbows.</p><p>Jonghyun looked worried and the younger sighed. “Right let’s get this started.” He said and yanked Jonghyun’s hand to his ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun shook his head in disbelief and caressed Taemin’s thighs with his hands and then slowly pressed a finger inside him. He received a grunt of discomfort but smiled that the older was actually on the same page.</p><p>He used one hand to pull Jonghyun down for a kiss and then shifted so it didn’t feel as painful. It still hurt though. The half-blood rolled his eyes as he couldn’t stop the painful grunts that escaped his mouth.</p><p>Jonghyun looked even more distressed than he did.</p><p>Taemin bit his lip. “Do you… Y’know… Have anything that could help?”</p><p>Jonghyun pulled his finger out slowly. “The shops are closed-”</p><p>“What about when you had someone else. Is there any from something like that?” The half-blood said, not really wanting to accept that Jonghyun had been with others right now this minute in time.</p><p>“Taemin…” Jonghyun whispered almost painfully and held his arms timidly.</p><p>“W-Well?” The half-blood said to get it out of his lover.</p><p>Jonghyun’s head dipped…</p><p>Taemin swallowed and felt his chest tightening in anticipation.</p><p>“I haven’t done this with anyone else.”</p><p>The half-blood’s eyes widened, “Are you being serious?”<br/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun sighed embarrassed, “Yes! Why would I lie about that! … And, uh, I have medical lubricant…”</p><p>Trying to keep calm the younger sighed as well.</p><p>“Alright. Go get it quickly.” He snapped, and as Jonghyun left the room the hugest grin spread across his face.</p><p>Jonghyun hadn’t had sex with anyone before.</p><p>Now Taemin wasn’t trying to stroke his own ego, because he hadn’t either and he knew that for sure since he got his memories back, but just the fact this would be their first time together made him incredibly giddy.</p><p>No wonder Jonghyun was extremely hesitant during any sexual moments. The intimacy wasn’t hard because he struggled from a past lover, it was hard for him because he hadn’t really experienced the closeness he had with Taemin with anyone else…</p><p>He had said intimacy had come unplanned when he was with Kibum but that didn’t necessarily mean sexual acts. Even if it did, he didn’t care! The half-blood rolled across the bed in happiness.</p><p>He was going to make sure he was going to be the first <em>and </em>last.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun searched through his cupboards in his medical room that was near the kitchen… He smiled as he remembered Taemin’s and his official meeting in here.</p><p>He sighed and got up off of his knees when he found the small packets of medical lubricant. He scanned the packet and thankfully they still had a few years left on them.</p><p>Perhaps he should have bought some prior, but he didn’t expect something like this to happen…</p><p>Okay so maybe he did a little with Taemin as his lover.<br/><br/></p><p>He dismissed his thoughts and turned around to keep Taemin from waiting.</p><p>He jumped as he saw Taemin was in the doorway…</p><p>Naked.</p><p>“It’s strange… I feel really impatient.” The half-blood announced casually whilst staring at the doctor.</p><p>Jonghyun gave a small apologetic smile, “Vampire’s are faster than humans so of course you’d feel-”<br/><br/></p><p>“Enough doctor talk.” The half-blood said and walked over to him.</p><p>“Well we are in my medical room Taemin.” The brown haired male said chuckling.</p><p>Taemin smiled adoringly and sat down on the same bed he first woke up on.</p><p>He spread his legs. “Is in here ok?”</p><p>“You want to… in here?” Jonghyun questioned.</p><p>Of course he did.</p><p>The younger nodded.</p><p>The older male slowly came over to the bed.</p><p>“I see you removed your boxers.”</p><p>Taemin bit his lip. “You do the same.”<br/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun hastily stripped himself and then climbed onto the bed with Taemin.</p><p>“This sort of feels weird.” He confessed as it was the medical room, but opened one of the packets and slathered it over his fingers despite this.</p><p>His eyes quickly flicked up to Taemin’s before he his fingers pressed them inside. Taemin was obviously impatient enough with waiting as it was, he didn’t want to question if he was ready, when he had come to him instead of waiting and was literally sat there with his legs open for him.<br/><br/></p><p>The younger’s face scrunched up a little as Jonghyun wasted no time inserting another, and another once he saw the half-blood had calmed down. He looked at Jonghyun and grinned as a small sheet of sweat rest of his forehead.</p><p>“Are you supposed to try and put your whole hand in?”</p><p>“You know that’s not what I’m trying to do…” Jonghyun mumbled sadly and pouted.</p><p>Taemin gasped a little and panted weakly when Jonghyun brushed against something inside him. Jonghyun smiled thankfully that he’d found where he was searching for.</p><p>“Oh… That’s what you were doing?”<br/><br/></p><p>Ignoring the younger, the older then lined himself up with his entrance and stared into those eyes that were tinted pink. Taemin was feeling playful! At least he was angry that he was taking so long.</p><p>Jonghyun smiled to himself which irked the younger and he began to protest, but his mouth snapped shut as he felt Jonghyun’s length slowly enter him.</p><p>He tipped his head back after Jonghyun had thrust a few times. At first it was sort of uncomfortable but he knew that wouldn’t be the case.<br/><br/></p><p>He remembered overhearing boys in the orphanage say something about it feeling good when someone does something to anus but he just cringed and left before he could accidentally listen to anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun drew himself out and breathed out raggedly and thrust back in.</p><p>Grunting in pleasure he let himself moan a little which then caused Taemin to tighten around him.</p><p>“Taemin…” He panted out painfully.</p><p>“Sorry.” The half-blood whispered and thrust himself up and down onto the older…</p><p>It wasn’t that it hurt… It felt really good and he hadn’t heard Taemin express any similar sounds much and he didn’t want to be the only one enjoying it.</p><p>Taemin was worried now as he was still tense around him. Jonghyun gave the worried younger’s his lips a small kiss and pulled back up. He grabbed Taemin’s thighs and wrapped them around himself as he thrust deeper, causing Taemin to mewl.</p><p>Ah… That’s the sound he wanted to hear.</p><p>Taemin quickly grabbed onto any part of Jonghyun as he could and began thrusting himself up and down to have that length continue to hit him inside. “Oh God, it feels so good.” He groaned and felt his lungs constricting as his body started to reach it’s peak.</p><p>Jonghyun hummed in agreement as he guided Taemin’s smaller frame up and down on to him as they thrust against one another in a secure rhythm they created. Taemin clung to the older tightly and their bodies pressed together.</p><p>Jonghyun hissed as Taemin’s nails practically clawed at him as he brought him over the edge. He could feel Taemin’s insides tightening even more and he kissed him warmly as he thrust for the last time to let them both release one after the other.<br/><br/></p><p>They reached their climax and gave in to one another. Letting their natural instincts take over. Their minds went blank. Taemin hummed as he could hear his and Jonghyun’s own heartbeats beating at the same erratic pace as he slowly kept moving.</p><p>Both Taemin and Jonghyun moaned loudly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Entangled in one another they both breathed out frantically to calm down from their high. Taemin quickly tended to Jonghyun’s back. He had caused him to bleed from scratching so hard.</p><p>As he licked the cuts to heal them he gently hugged the older male from behind.</p><p>“Was that good?” Jonghyun asked as he could finally bring himself to speak a few moments later, once his chest had stopped heaving up and down. He felt the half-blood press against him and he shifted cautiously.</p><p>Taemin slumped forward and he caught him before he could fall. Jonghyun frowned and poked Taemin’s cheek.</p><p>He was asleep!</p><p>He shook his head. He seriously was the most human like vampire he’d come across. He was so alert before, but after making love with him it was like he was still human.</p><p>Well, he was still half human he supposed.</p><p>The doctor bit his lip and kissed the cheek he had just poked.</p><p>“Seriously…” He hummed and shook his head with a smile.</p><p>“I love you Taemin.” He whispered as the younger snoozed away beneath him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Exploring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Feeling warmth leave him, the half-blood’s eyes snapped open. He rolled over onto his back and peered at the male who was walking away.</p><p>“Where you goin’?” Taemin mumbled sleepily with a yawn. He shut his eyes tightly as the rays from the Sun shifted on to him.</p><p>Jonghyun turned around once he heard Taemin’s voice. He smiled when he saw the younger attempting to shield his eyes with his hands.</p><p>“I was going to make us food.” The doctor stated as he watched the adorable scene of Taemin shuffling and rolling himself into the blanket that was already on the bed. His smile dropped as he ran over to stop Taemin rolling too far but it was too late.</p><p><em>Thud</em>.</p><p>Taemin had rolled off onto the floor.</p><p>Jonghyun leaned over him, his brown locks of hair falling forward a little as he peered into those sulky eyes.</p><p>“You’re supposed to be more aware of your surroundings and have better reaction times… Apparently.” Jonghyun laughed with a hum and reached out to help the half-blood to his feet, but was yanked down into the younger.</p><p>“I’m not hungry. Let’s do it again.” He pleaded and gently nibbled at Jonghyun’s lips with his own. The doctor hissed as Taemin stared into his large eyes whilst grinding himself upwards against Jonghyun’s naked body.</p><p>“Yeah you had your meal earlier that’s why you’re not hungry…” Jonghyun managed to say before sucking in his lips to silence his vocal chords so the light haired vampire beneath him didn’t think he was succeeding in his persuasion.</p><p>“Yeah last night.” Taemin said with a frown and drew Jonghyun up from the floor and tripped him so he toppled onto the small patient bed. He wrapped his legs around his torso and grinned.</p><p>Jonghyun shook his head after slowly swallowing down his urges. “No. You woke up in the middle of the night and bit me again.” He informed which caused Taemin to examine his neck.</p><p>“There’s no evidence.” He laughed wickedly and gave a smirk as he pressed himself onto the male again and kissed his nose.</p><p>Jonghyun’s face was growing flushed and pink. He moaned out finally giving in. Which made the younger smirk.</p><p>“You… You healed it after Taemin!” He muttered once the younger calmed down and rolled off to the side, staying next to him.</p><p>Jonghyun panted in relief.</p><p>Damn vampires!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later on, the pair had moved from the small office.</p><p>Now thankfully dressed, the half-blood stood in the kitchen doorway sighed.</p><p>“So there’s no food anyway.” Taemin stated as Jonghyun began searching through the cupboards desperately.</p><p>“I’m so hungry.” The doctor whined and glanced back to the half-blood sadly.</p><p>Taemin felt his chest constrict at the face. It was begging him to come along. He groaned, “No way. You can go on your own. Last time we went I hurt you.”</p><p>“Taemin I thought we sorted that…” Jonghyun said sadly and made his way over to his lover. He cupped his face and looked into those troubled eyes.</p><p>“We did… I just… I’d love to come with you but…” Taemin whispered and leant against Jonghyun in apology.</p><p>“It’s alright, don’t get upset. I just don’t want you lonely here whilst I’m gone. Or to get hurt…” The doctor said with a hint of worry.</p><p>“I’ll be hurt if you don’t bring back the ingredients for kimchi noodles. I’ll be fine… Just worrying about you also.”</p><p>Taemin teased and then grinned as Jonghyun kissed him softly. Their lips pressed together stronger, causing them to hum and then moan a little as the older pulled Taemin’s head to the side to enter his tongue into that wet mouth.</p><p>Taemin clutched onto Jonghyun’s arms as the older cupped his face strongly. He mewled and began feeling his own body growing hotter.</p><p>He pulled away when Jonghyun’s stomach rumbled violently.</p><p>“Trying to eat me, huh?” The half-blood joked and Jonghyun’s face scrunched up in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Jonghyun left to voyage into the small town, Taemin waved after him and smiled sadly.</p><p>It was sort of a test (he wanted to believe it was) that saw if they could spend time apart without it being too bad.</p><p>Yeah… He didn’t want to grow clingy… <em>More clingy</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin merrily skipped through the hallway and into the doctor’s office.</p><p>He grinned as out of all the bed’s there was one with ruffled blankets that were on the floor and wrinkled sheets. Other substances stained them, but he didn’t want to really mentally go into detail or else he’d have to change his clothes again.</p><p>He scooped up the bundle of blankets and any clothes that were still mixed with them and took them to the kitchen. There was a washing machine. He threw them in and switched it on.</p><p>“There.” He said with a hand on his hip, his face beaming with his sense of accomplishment.</p><p>When the sheets and clothes were dry he went outside to the window of his room, and saw a drying pole.</p><p>Once he had put the clothes and sheets on he sighed as the warm Sun coated him.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Screw it.</p><p>He desperately missed Jonghyun. He’d already spent a few hours without him and he was growing needy.</p><p>After their intimacy last night he just wanted to cling to the older male and keep sharing the moment.</p><p>However, stupid natural human things such as food were a necessity… He pouted.</p><p>He was half-human so the food was for him too, but still! He needed to entertain himself… Jonghyun would be back soon.</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood smirked as he opened doors to the large house he hadn’t been in before. One room was full of cuddly toys and he knew for a fact they were precious and not just given to patients.</p><p>They were in a composition of biggest at the back to smallest as the front. Jonghyun liked cuddly toys.</p><p>Taemin wished he was cuddly enough for the doctor to cuddle him… He shook his head.<br/><br/></p><p>Another room had a few cabinets full of boring documents to do with doctor things and spare equipment for the room. There was a lot of dust in there which made the half-blood sneeze.</p><p>He was not going in there again.</p><p>Another room held a large bookcase and a comfortable looking sofa. Taemin rolled his eyes. Why did Jonghyun need so many rooms? They were so large he could have just fit this stuff into one room!</p><p>He’d never understand wealthy people’s minds.</p><p>He skipped along the hallways that lead to boring rooms such as spare bedrooms and sitting rooms.</p><p>Once he ran out of rooms to explore, downstairs and upstairs, he sat on the floor. He would go back downstairs once he’d had a rest…</p><p>A large window let the heat pour in and the half-blood hummed appreciatively. He saw birds fly past and the small mini-forest trees in Jonghyun’s large garden swaying in the wind.</p><p>He supposed that the older hadn’t got round to sorting that. Taemin hummed. He was so calm… He leaned back and turned to the wall so the light wasn’t in his eyes. Then as he scanned the wall he saw the wallpaper move.</p><p>He rubbed his eyes to take a double-look, but the corner of the material was swaying without any wind.</p><p>He got up and pulled it back carefully as he stood up and saw a large dark brown door hidden behind the wallpaper. His eyes widened.</p><p><em>Did Jonghyun know about this? </em>It was oddly situated there, and it didn’t match any of the other doors or layouts of the house that he had just ventured through…</p><p>Curiosity consumed Taemin and he gently placed a hand against the door.</p><p>He slowly pushed it and he saw a few pieces of paint fall from the surface behind the wallpaper.</p><p>A small gush of wind blew from the small crack of the door and he pulled the handle back and shut it tightly, backing away from the door.</p><p>He put the wallpaper back down and turned around. He went to head back downstairs but saw Jonghyun stood at the top, panting.<br/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun sighed in relief as he saw Taemin at the end of the hallway. “Went on an adventure?” He breathed out and Taemin swallowed and looked down.</p><p>Jonghyun’s eyes saddened when he saw the half-blood acting like it was a bad thing. He didn’t care… He’d let Taemin in and he had the right to search his house. He wanted Taemin to be a part of his life now…</p><p>“It’s fine. I just worried when I couldn’t find you. Thought you’d have gotten bored and explored sooner than this, but all the dust in the rooms had footprints. I should really sort them out since we’ll have guests.” Jonghyun said, partially talking to himself.<br/><br/></p><p>Taemin walked down the hallway and pulled Jonghyun into a hug. He nestled his head into the older’s shirt and awkwardly held him, inhaling his scent now that he was back.</p><p>“I saw your stuffed animal collection.” He whispered thankful his Jonghyun was back.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps the door was another hallucination, he wouldn’t ask Jonghyun about it right now.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun softly stroked through Taemin’s soft hair and smiled as the younger possessively held onto him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jinki patiently waited as Kibum got dressed. Minho was stood at his side as the blond starting singing a song he must have heard on the radio as the other two didn’t recognise it (as hard as they tried).</p><p>“Jinki…” Minho began and instantly had the attention of the dark haired vampire. “Is Kibum still to be monitored?” The taller questioned.</p><p>The elder smirked, “No. So the only reason you have to be with him is because you choose to be.”</p><p>The vampire nodded and smiled.<br/><br/></p><p>Kibum groaned as he stepped out of the room fully dressed. “Before we leave. I need some food before I turn into a skeleton.” The half-blood complained and Jinki instantly handed him a sandwich and a small packet of blood.</p><p>“Skeletons aren’t Vampires, Kibum.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Kibum whined at the fact that he was prepared enough to already have food and bit into the sandwich as Jinki just smiled at him angrily, as usual.</p><p>“It’s very scary when you do that… You realise.” The younger said and then took another bite.</p><p>Jinki clasped his hands together. “So then. I shall meet you within the hour.”<br/><br/></p><p>Kibum spat out his food. “You made me get ready now for no reason!” He growled and Jinki just walked away, instantly joined by workers to do whatever he asked of them.<br/><br/></p><p>Minho chuckled and wiped a few crumbs from the half-blood’s face.</p><p>“Ah thanks.” Kibum muttered and blushed a little at the act.</p><p>“He’s always busy, you should be thankful he came to see you. You seriously don’t want to hear the complaints I’ve heard from so many others about Jinki never visiting them.” Minho said and wrapped an arm around Kibum’s shoulder.</p><p>Glaring at it Kibum rolled his eyes and then slowly stroked the fingers. Kibum pulled away and Minho began soothingly stroking the half-blood’s shoulder.</p><p>“Why’s he so busy?” The blond questioned and opened the packet of blood, ignoring the others comforting pats to his shoulder.</p><p>Minho grinned, “He’s going to leave soon remember? He has to sort a lot of stuff out.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The vampiric trio that consisted of Jinki, Minho and Kibum arrived outside Jonghyun’s large home, along with Sophie who had put on a sunhat. Minho swallowed and wiped a small sweat from his brow, it was a little tougher to transport three other people.</p><p>“Thank you, Minho.” Jinki said in appreciation.<br/><br/></p><p>“Uh… We’ll be inside. What’s with the hat?” Kibum questioned instantly at Sophie's choice of attire.</p><p>“It might be steamy inside~ I have to keep a cool head.” Sophie squealed.</p><p>“That’s gross.” The blond murmured at what she was suggesting.</p><p>“Kibum, you really don’t understand women.”</p><p>The half-blood practically marched over to her from Minho’s side.</p><p>“I don’t want to. You!-”<br/><br/></p><p>Jinki held out a hand to silence the pair before they started arguing. He turned to the taller vampire who was stood waiting for orders.</p><p>He gave a nod and Minho went ahead and examined the barrier, he blinked in surprise as it zapped his hand that he had extended out to it.</p><p>“I had it fixed. I promised Kim Jonghyun I would.”</p><p>“You just felt like using me to test it out?” Minho hissed as he held his hand into himself, cradling the painful wound.</p><p>“Punishment for before.” Jinki said with a smile.</p><p>Kibum frowned and then grabbed Jinki by the collar. Sophie panicked and rushed over from examining Minho.</p><p>The dark haired vampire stared at Kibum.</p><p>“Don’t hurt Minho for something that wasn’t his fault. I made him come here before!”</p><p> </p><p>“Kibum…” Minho whispered and turned to him. He walked over and pulled the half-blood from Jinki and hugged him.</p><p>“It’ll heal, don’t worry.” His face had sprouted a huge grin of happiness at the fact that Kibum saw him so much more delicately and distinctive now.</p><p>Sophie smiled at the protectiveness of the pair. It was cute to see them find one another properly… She hummed.</p><p>But…</p><p>There was another cute pair inside!</p><p> </p><p>Jinki took out a phone and called the house they were stood in front of.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jinki smiled as he put the phone in his pocket. Jonghyun and Taemin would come out to meet them. Probably not so willingly on the half-blood’s part though…</p><p>They all watched the trees sway in the wind and the Sun pour it’s warming light onto the house.</p><p>It really was unnecessarily large for just one person, but now it seemed big for even two.</p><p> </p><p>The warm wind rushed through the small group stood outside Kim Jonghyun’s house and it blew around them.</p><p>The two vampires and half-blood’s nose followed the scent that was picked up by the wind and their heads turned to Sophie in unison who was holding her hat to stop the gush from blowing down the street.</p><p>Their eyes dilated, Kibum and Minho’s head snapped to Jinki.</p><p>Even with their natural instincts, they knew he was a higher ranking vampire and that Sophie was his mate.</p><p>Two things that halted them momentarily as they began to shift a little. Kibum's attack was only due to Yejun's stopping of his thirst.</p><p>Jinki swung Sophie around, his fangs were bared and she swallowed as she peered up towards him.</p><p>The dark haired vampire rustled for something in her bag she had on her shoulder and found the spray.</p><p>He sighed thankfully and sprayed it all over her. She closed her eyes in disgust that it was getting on her face.</p><p>Minho and Kibum’s tensed bodies relaxed and they cringed as the smell of a delicious human changed into a horrible odour.</p><p>They panted a little and turned to one another.</p><p>Jinki pulled Sophie back up and smiled, “It’s really hot today. Your sweat must have cleansed your body of the spray that you put on from earlier.”</p><p>Sophie felt her cheeks turning pink but her face was still of worry. “I’m sorry you three!” She said and quickly grabbed the bottle and began to spray all over herself.</p><p>Kibum sighed and placed a hand to his mouth thankful that his fangs had gone, “You should be happy you have Jinki as your mate.”</p><p>Minho nodded and took his own hand away that he had placed against his throat. “That could have been a dangerous situation. It’s lucky he lives so far from any other humans.”</p><p>Jinki nodded respectfully, “Yes. Even more so as Minho said, the fact we’re hungry is bad. We could be dangerous to any humans. We should stay inside until we have to leave to not pick up any scents…”</p><p>He turned to Minho. “You’ll be able to teleport us back right?”</p><p>Minho nodded at Jinki and placed an arm around Kibum on the blond’s shoulder and pulled him closer, “Sure thing!”</p><p>Kibum scoffed and turned to Jinki waiting to go inside.</p><p>The mentioned male smiled and saw Sophie frantically spraying herself, “It’s alright. Once was enough. You brought some for the doctor, yes?” He assured and then questioned.</p><p>Sophie looked down. “I don’t want you to have to hold yourself back because you can smell me.” She cooed sadly and wrapped her arms around Jinki’s neck and rested her face against his - a small pout adorned on her lips.</p><p>“Yes, I have extra.” She then mumbled as Jinki pulled away, lifted her head by her chin and peered into her eyes. He smiled at her and she felt her knees wobble.</p><p>She whacked his arm and glanced to the vampire and half-blood at the side of them, watching them silently.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun and Taemin appeared at the large gate. The light haired half-blood was scowling a little with his arms crossed.</p><p>His eyes latched onto Kibum’s for a moment and then Minho’s. He sighed when Jonghyun began pressed in codes to lower the barrier.</p><p>“Wait, Jonghyun.” Jinki motioned with a small raise of his hand.</p><p>He grabbed a bottle of spray from Sophie’s bag and threw it over the gate.</p><p>The doctor watched as it fell towards him and Taemin caught it before it reached him.</p><p>Jonghyun smiled as he knew he’d probably miss it and his lover had better reflexes being half vampire.</p><p>“What is it?” Taemin questioned and tilted his head as he looked at the bottle and sprayed some to sniff himself.</p><p>His face scrunched up.</p><p>“Nevermind. I know.” He almost hissed in disgust as he passed it to Jonghyun roughly to get the horrible smell away.</p><p>The brown haired male chuckled and sprayed himself with the substance. He assumed it was for his own safety with having more vampires all in one vicinity of himself and Sophie.</p><p>He slowly waved to the redhead who was holding her arms under her large chest looking a little glum. She blinked and then smiled, giving him a wave back as he then coded the barrier to be down to allow them all in.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jinki and Sophie smiled as they stood beside one another in the large kitchen.</p><p>Jonghyun took a few glimpses of the other two males who were stood opposite him and Taemin.</p><p>The half-blood at his side frowned and then relaxed when we saw Kibum looking slightly apologetic in his face when he was reminded of where he was by looking around.</p><p>Minho smiled awkwardly, feeling guilty for attacking the doctor, but knew it was most likely in the past.</p><p>The silence stirred for a few moments until Kibum sucked in a breath and grabbed Taemin by the wrists, clearly agitated by the awkward atmosphere.</p><p>The younger’s eyes widened, and red scattered across them and he went to pull away at the invasion of his personal space by the half-blood he wasn’t fond of until the other half-blood opened his mouth,</p><p>“I’m sorry, Taemin.” Kibum said seriously and stared into the younger’s eyes.</p><p>Taemin’s mouth opened and closed, speechless to respond to the other half-blood straight away.</p><p>Then Kibum's eyes widened as Taemin turned to Jonghyun and then back to him with a smile.</p><p>“I forgive you. Even though you make me a little angry at the moment.”</p><p>Kibum scoffed and looked around the room at everyone smiling. “Is that… it?” He whispered unsurely and prepared himself for Taemin to lunge at him any second.</p><p>The blond scowled and then crossed his arms as Minho came over and wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer.</p><p>“I forgive you too Minho,” Taemin said.</p><p>Jonghyun nodded in agreement, “So do I. Kibum, Minho, I forgive both of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum’s heart pounded at their words. He stared into the brown eyes of the doctor, not having really looked at him since the… incident. He felt his body become exhausted from recalling what he’d done…</p><p>He felt bad, especially now that he had Minho by his side.</p><p>He wondered what he was even trying to achieve when he had someone there for him the entire time…</p><p>Kibum then turned to Taemin, the half-blood, who was tilting his head in happiness with his eyes closed.</p><p>They both forgave him? And Minho?</p><p>He dipped his head low a little and looked at his shoes on the marble kitchen floor.</p><p>The half-blood just wanted to make them all forget this had even happened…</p><p>He didn’t know that the half-blood that was stood across from them had been through tough times like the rest of them.</p><p>He wouldn’t have done this if he knew that… So really he felt he had nothing to apologise for!</p><p>He lifted his hand slowly, ready to make everyone forget why they were even here and then lie about their reason, he could say they were coming for a visit or something.</p><p>Instantly, Jinki was beside him and gently held his hand.</p><p>“Kibum, there’s no need. We’ve progressed forward, right? Why would you want to take that away?” The dark haired vampire questioned calmly and the blond put his hand back down.</p><p>Damn Jinki and his words. The blond bit his lip and looked around the room, “I’m sorry… Honestly, I…”</p><p>Kibum felt his eyes brimming with tears as he spoke and he choked back his words to stop himself crying. He wasn’t going to cry in front of everyone!</p><p>He sighed and flicked his fringe to the side and gave his usual smirk.</p><p>Jonghyun smiled at the pair across from him and Sophie smiled and came over as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Since we’re here,” Minho said as he let go of his grip of Kibum and came over to Jonghyun.</p><p>The doctor looked up at the tall vampire and Taemin cleared his throat.</p><p>The vampire stepped back a bit and smiled, “Don’t worry, he smells disgusting to me right now.” He assured and then relaxed his reflex-stiffened shoulders from the half-blood’s warning.</p><p>“Glad to know.” The doctor and half-blood said at the same time.</p><p>Jinki gave a hum due to himself being humoured by the pair.</p><p>Sophie sat down on one of the kitchen stools and sighed, she was really warm. Stupid weather.</p><p>Jinki searched for a glass and water without permission, his lover needed water and he knew the doctor wouldn’t mind.</p><p>Taemin nodded at what the vampire had just said, he knew Minho seriously didn’t want to bite Jonghyun at all…</p><p>That smell…</p><p>He subtly leant closer to Jonghyun and sniffed him.</p><p>It was that stupid smell that made him not want to cling to him, and he wished he wasn’t partially a vampire right now.</p><p>“How about a tour?” Minho asked, finally speaking again.</p><p>His eyes ventured around the room and to the kitchen door.</p><p>Kibum snorted in laughter and had to cover his mouth to stop booming laughter.</p><p>“What’s funny?” Minho cried in desperation and turned back around to the blond half-blood.</p><p>“You’re all idiots.” He muttered through gasps of air and then sighed to calm himself down.</p><p>He had all of the five pairs of eyes on him and he bit his lip, “No… I mean… You’re so idiotically carefree and stupid, it’s funny… I wish I could be so calm.”</p><p>“Kibum…” Minho whispered and felt the need to hug his half-blood grow stronger.<br/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun stepped in front of Kibum and cautiously held out his hands, “You are, you just refuse to let yourself be.”</p><p>Minho looked at them and frowned.</p><p>Kibum looked at Jonghyun, his face puzzled at what the other wanted. Jonghyun smiled.</p><p>Kibum then smiled and placed his wrists into Jonghyun’s palms. The doctor twisted the hands round and placed his fingers into the throbbing pulse.</p><p>“Your pulse is calm, you’re calm. You can be carefree like the rest of us. You’re happy and don’t tell yourself you’re not.” The doctor said with a grin and turned to Minho. Kibum scoffed but then smiled a little.</p><p>He didn’t miss Jonghyun’s stupid bullshit examinations that were completely false and he only did them to make people feel better.</p><p>Just as a parent would give their crying child a mint and tell them it’s a special sweet that makes you better and suddenly the child is fine… It made him smile, but he wouldn’t fall for it.</p><p>Taemin snarled intimidatingly, he felt beyond jealous. He stared at the pair with his eyes turning red.</p><p>His stare was so intense that Kibum instantly ripped his hands from Jonghyun’s touch, afraid that he would be set alight from the looks alone.</p><p>“Want to explain what the fuck that is about?” The half-blood spat, and then came over to Jonghyun.</p><p>Before Jonghyun could open his mouth to respond he was being dragged out of the room by a jealous half-blood.</p><p>Kibum smiled, happy that Jonghyun had moved on despite his own selfishness.</p><p>Minho grinned and pressed himself behind the blond. Kibum frowned as the younger wrapped his arms around his waist.</p><p>He attempted to peel Minho’s fingers that were wrapped around him away but the vampire just clung tighter. He groaned.</p><p>Minho was probably just as jealous as Taemin right now…<br/><br/></p><p>“I guess there won’t be a tour.” He said and then nuzzled his nose into Kibum’s neck, making the blond squirm a little.</p><p>Jinki was sat across from Sophie, the pair had stayed silent, had watched, but had not intervened.</p><p><br/>Sophie sipped her water and then smiled at the vampire across from her.</p><p>They had to let the four males sort their problems out on their own.</p><p>Jinki reached out and held her hand over the surface of the table and pressed his lips to the back of it gently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Unreserved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jonghyun squeaked as Taemin dragged him into one of the rooms he had checked when he was looking for him. “Taemin, you can’t act so irrationally,” he said trying to calm the half-blood but Taemin’s eyes only faded into a light blue.</p><p>“I’m acting irrationally?” he questioned as he yanked the door shut and pushed the brown haired male against the wall. He placed his hands either side of Jonghyun so the doctor couldn’t try and wiggle out of this.</p><p>Jonghyun lifted a hand and cupped Taemin’s face as tears cascaded down the younger’s face and over the older’s hand. His eyes were mixing from now a dark blue to green.</p><p>“I feel so jealous.” Taemin murmured sadly. He was crying because he was so angry at himself for reacting like this.</p><p>“I’m sorry, it was a way I use to deal with Kibum in the past when he got like that… I shouldn’t have done it.”</p><p>Taemin looked into Jonghyun’s eyes, his eyes shaking as he did, “We’ll have to all live together, right?”</p><p>Jonghyun nodded cautiously in reply.</p><p>“So… If you’re going to do something like that, at least do it to me first! Even if you dealt with him like that in the past like you said, I want all your touches and acts first before him…” Taemin whispered and pressed himself against Jonghyun, his arms falling to his sides as he violently shook as more tears poured from his eyes.</p><p>“Taemin… I’m sorry,” Jonghyun whispered, slightly shocked, but still understanding of why the half-blood had reacted this way. He felt his chest swelling in an indescribable pain and guilt as Taemin then gripped onto him sobbing.</p><p>It was natural for Taemin to be so clingy towards him as he was his lover and vampire’s felt strongly about their partners. He felt like an idiot for ignoring the important aspects of vampire’s, not making himself stay up to date with his knowledge and letting it slip away…</p><p>Or else Taemin wouldn’t have been so upset now.</p><p>He knew he couldn’t give Taemin all of his firsts as he had done that to Kibum in the past… but he’d make sure all of Taemin’s firsts were shared between them.</p><p>Jonghyun wrapped his arms around Taemin’s thinner frame and pulled him tightly into him as he could. He slowly shifted them both to sit down on the small sofa that was in the room. He smiled a little as Taemin had brought him into his stuffed animal collection room. He reached out for a medium sized bear and nestled it into Taemin.</p><p>The half-blood lifted his hands and pulled himself from Jonghyun a little to glance down at it. He quickly wiped his eyes and stopped crying, his tear ducts drying. He pressed his finger to its nose and smiled.</p><p>Jonghyun was trying to share this with him.</p><p>He forgave Jonghyun instantly.</p><p>He couldn’t stay mad, jealous, or upset when the other was just trying to help someone. It was just because it was Kibum and it was knowing that they had their past that had set him off… He bit his cheek on the inside, he needed to get over himself being jealous now.</p><p>He and Jonghyun had practically experienced a major first together and he was jealous over a little hand touching…</p><p>Taemin peered back up at Jonghyun and gave a small smile, “I forgive you, I’m sorry for my reaction. I just love you too much.”</p><p>Jonghyun quickly hugged the half-blood and stood up, crouching to be in front of Taemin instead of at the side.</p><p>“I love you too much… I can actually say it and mean it…” the doctor said desperately and stroked Taemin’s hair, tucking the light strands behind the small ears. He grinned as he felt Taemin shudder a little.</p><p>He went to sit back down when Taemin pulled him down into his lap. The older gasped a little and turned his head so he could stare into Taemin’s eyes. He smiled as they were their usual beautiful brown.</p><p>Taemin leant down, being taller, and pressed his lips onto the doctors'. Jonghyun could taste the salt from Taemin’s tears.</p><p>Taemin bit his lower lip and Jonghyun shifted so he his entire body was facing Taemin. The half-blood gave a small smirk at Jonghyun’s pinkened cheeks. He pressed himself forward and licked the doctor’s nose.</p><p>Jonghyun awkwardly pulled back a little and scratched the back of his brown hair before Taemin could continue anything, “T-Taemin… I only started this collection recently if you’d believe that! It was because- … Ah, only if you want to know the story?” he questioned, needing to know if Taemin even wanted to know.</p><p>The younger nodded whilst picking up the bear that had fallen to the side, hugging it close to him. He wanted to hug Jonghyun but he needed to tell his story first.</p><p>“I missed having patients here so I bought these.” the doctor motioned with his hand at the various stuffed animals as he sat in the space between Taemin’s open legs, “I sometimes put them in the medical room and in the beds and around the house. At one point I realised it was a little silly way of dealing with my loneliness so I put them in here.”</p><p>He finished and gave an awkward smile at which Taemin frowned playfully, “Was my Jonghyun lonely?”</p><p>He felt his heart churn in sadness at the fact Jonghyun had nobody… But he had him now so it was alright.</p><p>Still, Taemin couldn’t shake the guilt which then turned into a strong need to make Jonghyun feel needed. All of those patients he had learned that they had all gone to the sector when he overheard Jonghyun and Jinki’s conversation the first time they had been practically kidnapped to go there.</p><p>He had left Jonghyun behind in panic and it probably really really hurt the male.</p><p>“I was,” Jonghyun replied looking at Taemin with a smile. “It’s alright though, it’s the past and I moved on, remember?” the doctor assured.</p><p>Of course, Taemin remembered, Jonghyun instantly became so much more affectionate once he had taken all that weight off his shoulders… Taemin smiled back at Jonghyun.</p><p>This situation went from him being jealous over Kibum to him feeling upset over Jonghyun’s loneliness in a few minutes. He wanted to make Jonghyun happier than when he was at his happiest.</p><p>They had gotten to their most intimate point just yesterday, so he wanted to let Jonghyun have so many happy memories of their relationship.</p><p>That reminded the half-blood, he wanted to embrace Jonghyun more. He suddenly felt the bubbling urge under his skin to devour Jonghyun come to the surface. He grabbed the older male and pushed him back-first onto the sofa and climbed on top of him.</p><p>The smell didn’t bother him anymore and he’d realised that it just mainly stopped you from feeding, the stench was just an initial barrier.</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin!” Jonghyun shrieked in shock.</p><p>A second ago they were smiling at one another!</p><p>He looked up to see a pink glaze over Taemin’s eyes and surprisingly, his face.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Taemin whispered and pressed his lips against Jonghyun’s tensed neck, “I really need it.”</p><p>“Oh God, not here Taemin… People are here…” Jonghyun pleaded referring to the vampires and Sophie in his kitchen, but he knew his chance of getting Taemin out of this mood he had managed to by telling a story, was now long gone.</p><p>He had nothing else to say…</p><p>He felt the younger grinding his hips on top of him and he felt his throat grow tight and he swallowed thickly, trying to keep his body calm.</p><p>“Taemin,” he pleaded.</p><p>The half-blood eyes glinted with arousal as he stared at Jonghyun darkly. “I can feel you needing it to.” the half-blood teased as he rubbed his own clothed manhood against Jonghyun’s…</p><p>“Nnng… Taemin…” Jonghyun groaned, his throat dry and parched from the younger’s advances.</p><p>He tipped his head back, to the side and saw the door to the room opening. He panicked and tried to move to stop his and Taemin’s scene that would be walked in on, but the half-blood didn’t seem to care.</p><p>Two sets of eyes met Jonghyun’s and Taemin’s eyes. Ones that were wide in shock and ones that were uninterested, met ones that were wide with worry and the other set amused.</p><p>Kibum and Minho glanced at one another before shutting the door and staying in the room.</p><p>“Did you want to watch? I’m assuming you do,” Taemin questioned, he was amused that they had caught a glimpse of what was happening, yet confused that they weren’t running for the hills.</p><p>“You heard us coming, who’s the one who wants who to watch?” Kibum questioned, intriguingly to Minho and Jonghyun it was the first time Kibum had sort of had a proper conversation with Taemin.</p><p>“Be my guest,” Taemin said with a chuckle and thrust against Jonghyun who was trying to wiggle his way out of his grip. The doctor let out a whine and the two other vampires squinted at the noise.</p><p>Minho cleared his throat as Taemin stared at them both, “No, we’re about to leave. Jinki and Sophie made us come to say bye, and to see if we’re all okay with one another.” Minho responded getting to the point.</p><p>Kibum had turned to the side to not watch the sexual display when a teddy bear on the floor caught his attention. He looked up and his eyes darted past the act on the couch and at the mass of stuffed animals.</p><p>“I’m fine with you two if you leave Jonghyun alone.” Taemin snarled as Jonghyun covered his face in embarrassment, wishing he could disappear.</p><p>“Very well. We’ll be off.” Kibum said and instantly spun around to leave.</p><p>“Oh, by the way, Kim Jonghyun, Sophie used your equipment to help my hand heal,” Minho said and followed Kibum after bidding farewell.</p><p>Jonghyun made a noise of acknowledgement.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin stared down at the panting mess underneath him as the other two left, “My doctors getting his deserved punishment. I’ve suddenly decided that I’m still upset.”</p><p>Jonghyun gasped as Taemin tugged at his clothes, “I’m sorry, Taemin.” he begged and received a smirk from the younger that was sat on top of him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Are you feeling better, my dear?” Jinki gave a pert smile towards his fiancé as she cheekily knocked his leg with her foot.</p><p>“I’m fine now, just a little flush,” she said tilting her head innocently as if she hadn’t just tapped him. Jinki nodded and then rose a brow as she pulled kissy faces at him.</p><p>She grabbed the glass of water and took another sip and pressed the cold glass to her chest. “So hot~” she whined and placed her hat on the table.</p><p>Jinki painfully smiled as he stood up out of his seat and crept closer, the redhead looked up at him as he stood next to her. She grinned as he took the glass from her thin fingers and placed his hands on her shoulders.</p><p>The vampire leant down into her face so that their noses were touching, “You like to tease me don’t you, my dear?” he whispered and received a small chuckle from the woman below him.</p><p>“<em>Me</em>? Tease you? My darling?” she said mischievously and pushed her head upwards into his own and joined their lips together for a kiss they had both been wanting to share for a while now.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever is going to happen, please don’t do it here. I don’t want to eat breakfast in the morning thinking you two banged on the table.”</p><p>A certain blond half-blood vampire requested in disgust as he stood at the doorway.</p><p>Two sexual scenes in the space of a few minutes! He was going to be sick.</p><p>Kibum turned to Minho for the younger vampire to back him up in his point, he gave him a nudge.</p><p>“Um…” Minho started but trailed off not knowing what to say as Sophie and Jinki both stared at him with small smiles.</p><p>Kibum’s head snapped to the side to his lover, he saw Minho’s cheeks flushing up in a pink tint and sighed. <em>So much for back-up</em>!</p><p>He scoffed and crossed his arms.<br/><br/></p><p>Sophie chuckled at Kibum’s reaction, “Come on Kibum. We all know you and Minho would be doing the same~”</p><p>The blond scowled as he replied, “Not where I could be found!”</p><p>Minho frowned and needed to correct the half-blood, “Actually… We could have been found in the washroom-”</p><p>“MINHO!” Kibum wailed pleadingly for his lover to shut his trap.</p><p><em>Oh my days</em>, he thought. He wasn’t going to be able to live here if this was what was going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Unknown to him… His everyday life would consist of gushy romantic scenes as he lived here…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin gave a short snort of laughter as Jonghyun grabbed him from behind. He had run to the other side of his room when the doctor followed and wrapped his arms around him in a longing embrace, forgetting why he was after him in seconds.</p><p>They had just been to the shops together as the day was still early. Taemin was fine with going along now… He knew he wouldn’t hurt Jonghyun at all. They had said bye to the three vampires and Sophie before heading off.</p><p>Their time out wasn’t long at all, as Jonghyun had just been out the same day but had forgotten to buy a cabbage.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun grinned as his shorter arms reached out for the item Taemin had in his hands. The pair struggled against each other (Taemin obviously holding back on his true strength, however). They found themselves tumbling into the ensuite, the door was partially open causing them to fall inside.</p><p>Jonghyun lay on top of Taemin on the cold floor. He looked down and smiled, “Sorry.”</p><p>Taemin grinned and handed the cabbage they were fighting over to the doctor. Jonghyun thanked him and then stood up, leaving the room and placing the vegetable in the plastic bag that was in the kitchen. He returned to see Taemin still laid facing upwards, on the tiled floor.</p><p>“You happy there?” The doctor questioned and Taemin nodded, “I think I’m ready to see my family.”</p><p>Jonghyun choked a little at the sudden subject that the other brought up, “R-Really?!”</p><p>He was so happy that Taemin wanted to do this. He didn’t want to say anything to put the younger off so he kept quiet as Taemin nodded. <br/><br/></p><p>The half-blood sat up and crossed his arms, “I think I need to before everyone comes to live here. They need to know I’m alright.”</p><p>“They do,” Jonghyun replied with a warm smile.</p><p>Taemin smirked, “Do I get a reward if I go?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The brown haired male sighed at Taemin’s antics, anything to earn something from Jonghyun. He shook his head in disbelief and helped up the male who was reaching his arms out to be helped up.</p><p>As Taemin was drawn upwards and closer to the older male he gave a quick peck on the lips. “Thank you for helping me all this time,” he whispered and Jonghyun stared into his eyes as they watered over.</p><p>He felt his own filling with water as his nose tingled in a small painful sense of sadness…</p><p>Taemin was really going to do this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Before they left Taemin had fed from Jonghyun.</p><p>Drinking the red fluids from someone’s neck and not eating at all, was a little strange, but Taemin wasn’t hungry.</p><p>Jonghyun agreed to it without hesitation, as they both didn’t want Taemin’s family to appear as food to the half-blood. Taemin had healed the punctures afterwards.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re alright?” Taemin questioned his lover as the other gently touched the repaired skin, thanks to Taemin’s healing capabilities.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Jonghyun said merrily as they stepped outside. The doctor pressed the code into the barrier and they waited for their taxi.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Using the address given to them by Jinki, to guide the taxi to the correct town, the vehicle pulled up on the road outside a street Taemin recognised so well. He now knew how to get here from Jonghyun’s large home, it made him happy but still nervous at how close he had lived to the male… It was only a short drive.</p><p>The half-blood clutched Jonghyun in panic as they paid the driver of the taxi and stepped out. He saw the house he used to live at prior to becoming a vampire, well, half-blood. He swallowed harshly.</p><p>Taemin felt Jonghyun’s hand meet his and linked their fingers, giving a tight squeeze to comfort him and then let go.</p><p>He turned to the brown-haired male who held out an arm. Taemin accepted the offer and hugged the doctor tightly, he let go of his hands and wrapped them around the older.</p><p>“It’ll be alright. I promise.” Jonghyun whispered and affectionately pressed his lips to Taemin’s temple, lingering for a while. Taemin slightly tipped his head forward to press his head into the kiss.</p><p>He then smiled, “You can’t promise that.”</p><p>Jonghyun pulled away and hummed, “Your family seemed to care about you a whole lot from what I saw. Nothing bad will happen.”</p><p>The half-blood opened his mouth to agree when he saw something in the corner of his eye. He frowned as he saw Jinki standing down the other end of the street. The vampire stared calmly at to the half-blood.</p><p>He was fine with Jinki, but why was he here? He waited until the vampire appeared beside them.</p><p>“May I join?” he questioned, almost pleadingly.</p><p>Jonghyun gasped in panic, he hadn’t seen Jinki so his heart was beating ten-fold at the surprise.</p><p>“Warning would be nice.” the doctor gasped, panting in fear at the sudden appearance.</p><p>“Sorry,” Jinki said with a smile and then turned to Taemin again.</p><p>“Jonghyun has no spray, my Mother and Taesun won’t either… I don’t want anything to happen.”</p><p>Jinki nodded in understanding of Taemin’s worries, “It won’t. I vowed to never hurt a human ever again-”</p><p>“We know, but…” Taemin trailed off, becoming frustrated at this situation. He knew Jinki wouldn’t hurt his family, but knowing he was capable… It was just going to be him and Jonghyun a moment ago, why did he want to tag along?</p><p>“I need to investigate something. Well, rather… Confirm it.” Jinki said suddenly, almost as if he had read Taemin’s mind to answer his question.</p><p>“Confirm what?” Jonghyun questioned, still close to Taemin for support.</p><p>The half-blood frowned as he awaited Jinki’s answer. Taemin could feel Jonghyun’s body grow hotter most likely due to anger, he smiled for a moment at his lover for feeling strongly as he did himself about this situation.</p><p>The vampire looked between them. The half-blood grew angry, and he could see this as Taemin’s eyes flickered red.</p><p>“You’re not confirming anything until I know what you want with my family!” the half-blood growled, his teeth instinctively bared - ready to attack. Jonghyun turned to Taemin in a panic of his growing anger, he was angry himself but he didn’t want Taemin to do anything he’d regret. Attacking Jinki wouldn’t bode well with the others. He was also the leader and boss of the sector, he was an important figure.</p><p>The doctor calmly placed his hands on Taemin’s shoulders to calm him down. Instantly Taemin’s shaking fury stilled and he bowed his head and pressed himself into Jonghyun like earlier when he was nervous.</p><p>The doctor then turned to the dark haired vampire once Taemin was okay. Jinki’s eyes widened a little and then resumed their normal glance. It was easy to miss such a response from Jinki, but Jonghyun saw it.</p><p>The vampire held his hands together and cleared this throat, “The photo book in your memories… The one your Mother was looking through, there was a photo of someone. Someone that has been missing from the vampire world for a while.”</p><p>“P-Photo? Who?! The only people in that book are my family.” Taemin stuttered, how the hell did Jinki pick up on a photo in the photo book that Taemin had hardly looked through himself through his memories?!</p><p>“Jinki this is really inconvenient for Taemin. He came to see him family for the first time since he was turned, to let them know he was okay, and you come here for selfish reasons? Couldn’t it wait?!” Jonghyun said, his voice rising higher in octaves.<br/><br/></p><p>“I apologise, but I must make haste. I’m asking permission right now. I could go in there, make your family sleep and look through the book myself.” the vampire replied, looking to them both in apology of having to threaten something like that.</p><p>The half-blood was angrier than before and Jonghyun couldn’t calm him now. He slowly moved from Jonghyun, as not to hurt him and then went for Jinki. He rammed his hands into the older, attempting to shove him away from him.</p><p>He didn’t want him near him! He grabbed the vampire by the collar and went to swing a punch at him, but the other grabbed his fist. The force of the blow caused the concrete they were under to crack slightly.</p><p>Taemin snarled and used his other hand, but Jinki flipped him over onto his back and Taemin stared up at the blue sky realising he’d been brought to the floor. He yanked himself back up off of the floor and swung his leg straight for Jinki’s back, but the other moved out the way just in time and whacked Taemin to the floor again, cracking it further. He turned around; eyes burning red.</p><p>Taemin squealed as the sound of something from him cracking pierced the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“I WILL NOT FIGHT WITH YOU!” Jinki screeched as he stated it.</p><p>It was the first time either of them had heard him sounding so raw. The older was panting, his face stoic… he seriously looked like a killer.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun was shaking as he watched, he couldn’t get involved or he was most likely to get hurt and he knew if one of them hurt him, neither of them would trust themselves ever again…</p><p> </p><p>Taemin gawked at Jinki’s true vampiric nature. Did they all appear like this? Would… he? He himself appear so?</p><p> </p><p>Jinki swallowed as he saw the half-blood staring at him in fear. He pulled Taemin up and the half-blood was panting nastily at the older vampire in pain.</p><p>He looked down and saw Taemin’s arm that he held hanging loosely. The snapped arm suddenly fixed itself. Jinki blinked surprised.</p><p>Taemin’s healing abilities must heal himself too… Usually, vampires needed a doctor’s assistance to heal quickly. However, Taemin didn’t seem to need that now. He was very impressed.</p><p>Before Jinki could let go of the younger, Taemin was clutching his collar again, “Then why didn’t you check out the photo earlier?! I wouldn’t have to know anyway! It’s fine to keep secrets from me, I’m not important! I thought we were all closer now! I don’t want to live with someone who can’t even trust me with an issue with my own fucking family!” Taemin shouted, causing a few people in the houses to shut their windows or awkwardly poke their heads out of their windows and doors to listen in. He started crying and his body grew weak as he slumped to the floor, hitting it in his anger.</p><p>“Because I wanted to request your permission. I’ll tell you everything, alright Taemin?” the vampire promised, and the half-blood pressed himself into Jinki sadly.</p><p>He could have just told him!</p><p> </p><p>Jinki straightened his suit and placed a hand onto the half-blood’s back, rubbing it comfortingly. He glanced at the damaged floor and sighed, Taemin was stronger than before.</p><p>The last time his strength was measured by himself was when he physically held him to stop him leaving when Jonghyun was kidnapped. When he had held him back in Jonghyun’s home; the half-blood couldn't rid himself of Jinki grip, but now he had pushed him.</p><p>He smiled and then sighed, it was either good or bad depending on the half-blood’s mood. If Taemin was angry like this he could seriously hurt someone.</p><p>The dark haired vampire peered to the floor again… He’d have to get Kibum to remove memories of this event from the town and then clear up the mess.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun was too scared to go near them, Jinki had seriously looked ready to hurt Taemin badly. He knew it would never happen, the vampire had even said he wouldn’t fight him. If that wasn’t a fight, how bad did their fights get in the vampire world? No, the supernatural world?!</p><p>He calmed himself down and eventually went over to hug his lover.</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin?” A voice called and they all looked to see a woman in a wheelchair roll herself out from her front door which was the same door from the memories. Her hair had grey strands since then and she wheeled out a little.</p><p>Taemin felt his heart stop as he saw his mother. He stood up and Jinki did too. Jonghyun swallowed and couldn’t hold back his smile as Taemin began to cry.</p><p>The half-blood ran over to his mother and carefully wrapped his arms around her back between her and the chair. He knelt on the floor and pressed himself into her being. He felt his tears flowing.</p><p>“What happened to you!” a shriek came from the middle-aged woman as she inspected her son. His face full of injuries and his clothes torn.</p><p>“A lot,” Taemin whispered and turned back to Jonghyun who took this as his cue to come over. He walked down the street and stood in front of Taemin’s mother.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Kim Jonghyun. I’ve been taking care of Taemin.” the doctor revealed, and the woman looked him up and down neither approvingly or disapprovingly.</p><p>“Thank you, Jonghyun, for taking care of him. I’m not sure what had happened but I’m glad he’s had someone looking out for him, I’ve been worried sick! Taesun told me some gibberish about him wanting to run away!”</p><p>Taemin and Jonghyun looked between each other. Taemin felt guilty for not coming as soon as he found out about his past…</p><p>“And who’s he?” His mother then asked pointing to Jinki who was on the phone watching them all.</p><p>“Jinki… He helped me too.” the light haired half-blood said with a small frown due to this apparent photo.</p><p>“It didn’t look like helping from what I saw, however, we all know your tantrums were a tad extreme. Oh! My, my. A lot of stuff has happened hasn’t it Taemin!” his mother said with a small laugh, but she looked her son up and down knowing something wasn’t right.</p><p> </p><p>If she had seen what had happened then they had no choice but to throw it on her straight away about his transformation and the world he was now involved in.</p><p>Jonghyun swallowed in anticipation. “It’s best if we explain inside.” he murmured and Taemin nodded and helped to wheel his mother back into the house…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin’s mother sighed as thudding footsteps came bombing down the set of stairs.</p><p>Taemin grinned as he recognised the speedy nature of his older brother.</p><p>Taesun appeared suddenly at the first step, and his eyes widened as his foot touched the floor. Instantly filling with saltwater, the older male jumped forward and grabbed the half-blood twirling him into a crushing hug, as his tears poured down his cheeks.</p><p>Taemin swallowed and hugged him back loosely. He wasn’t sure how he’d be around his family and didn’t want to hurt them with his strength, or it would crush him inside.</p><p>Although, Jonghyun and Sophie were both human and he didn’t hurt them, for some reason he felt a lot stronger. Perhaps the fight outside had caused him to delve into his true strength, to attack the vampire that was stood next to Jonghyun at the door still…</p><p>He picked his head up, seeing Jonghyun smiling and holding back his own tears, and Jinki also smiling.</p><p>Maybe it was just his initial worry of seeing his family again that made him so cautious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What are you looking at?” Taesun questioned as he looked at his younger brother that was looking behind him.</p><p>Taemin sighed, his older brother had turned him around like an idiot when he grabbed him into a hug and so hadn’t seen Jonghyun and Jinki yet. </p><p>Taesun awkwardly wiped his eyes and then placed his hands on Taemin’s shoulders, pushing him away to stare at him like he was insane. He then smiled as Taemin pushed him playfully and then he turned and caught a glimpse of the other two males.</p><p>He suddenly frowned, “Umma! Who are you letting into the house?” he squeaked. He walked closer, his face angry, “Sorry, we’re not buying anything you’re trying to sell us. Can you not see she is disabled!” <br/><br/></p><p>Jinki and Jonghyun glanced to one another and both agreeing-ly nodded, noting that Taesun wasn’t as bright as Taemin and his mother was.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin’s mother rolled her eyes and rolled her chair wheel over Taesun’s foot to get him to him out of the way. “They’re Taemin’s…! Uh … Friends…” she said not very convincingly.</p><p>“Yeah! They’re my… friends…” Taemin awkwardly turned to Jonghyun as the words left his lips and aw that the doctor was grinning. Most likely he was grinning because Taemin was reunited with his family again, but the half-blood was more concerned at the fact his own mother thought they were friends and he had just confirmed it in panic.</p><p>“So why are you friends so quiet? How come we’ve never met them before? Where have you been!?” Taesun started bombarding the questions and Taemin felt his lungs squeeze as he sucked in the air to calm down.</p><p>Jonghyun stopped smiling and he instantly came over to Taemin and began rubbing comforting patterns on the younger’s back with his large hand. Taesun didn’t cock a brow at the behaviour, until, Taemin leant against the other male.</p><p>“I uh…” Taemin muttered sheepishly in response. </p><p>“He’s been with me.” Jonghyun spat. He frowned at the older male that only had a slight snippet of resemblance to Taemin, ah right, they had different fathers… His arms that were now wrapped around either of Taemin’s shoulder clenched tighter.</p><p>Honestly, he wanted to just punch Taesun right now! He couldn’t throw questions at his younger brother like that!</p><p>“Why?” Taesun asked and the brown haired male -who was notably shorter than him and everyone else probably- tensed a little.</p><p>Jinki, knowing the situation was about to become wary, and that Taemin’s family would struggle with what they were going to learn, suddenly gave his handsome heart-warming smile in an attempt to smooth over the situation before he spoke.</p><p>“How about we all have a nice cup of tea-”</p><p>“Coffee!” Taesun groaned holding a hand to his head. He had such a headache already from getting angry; he needed something stronger than tea. All this time he didn’t know where Taemin was… Then he turns up but these two men have been looking after him?</p><p>He was shocked, and it also sounded fishy.</p><p>He wanted to know everything and he wasn’t going to let Taemin leave his sight until he did. His eyes switched between his mother, Jinki, Taemin and then Jonghyun. He frowned and Jonghyun frowned back. <br/><br/></p><p>Jinki sighed, “... Alright … Tea <em>and</em> coffee, and talk this over at this lovely table. Do you mind if I make it Miss? I assume you decorated this lovely interior?” </p><p>Taemin’s mother instantly batted her eyelashes at the tall handsome dark haired male who extended a hand out to her, dressed in that smart attire he won her over in seconds.</p><p>“Tea and coffee and sugar, are in labelled pots, and the milk is in the fridge under the furthest cupboard! I did decorate it…” she cooed in awe as she slapped her hands to her hot cheeks once he had let go of her hands. </p><p><br/>Jonghyun gave a small chuckle at Jinki’s compliments and she smiled at him too. He wasn’t bad looking either. She wished she went wherever Taemin had gone to have met them too. She liked Taemin’s friends! <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Leaning against Jonghyun still, Taemin’s eyes followed Jinki as he made his way to the small kitchen. He had to remember that Jinki was also here for his own need and not to get caught up in the atmosphere.</p><p>“Come on, he’s only just come back home, let him rest Taesun.” The boy's mother protested as Jinki brought out tea for everyone, except Taesun, he wanted coffee.</p><p>“But…” the older brother squeaked.</p><p>“Taesun!” <br/><br/></p><p>Taemin had sat down in the seat beside his only parent and held the cup in his hands which Jinki had passed to him. His mother didn’t need a seat due to her wheelchair and so Jonghyun had awkwardly slumped down into the seat next to Taemin. Jinki joined on the other side of Taemin’s mother and next to him was Taesun taking up the last seat. </p><p>“So shall we start?” Taesun questioned as he looked between the other males and Taemin that were sat around the table. His and Taemin’s mother sighed, not bothering to say anything knowing he wasn’t going to be patient.</p><p>There was a light knock on the door and Jinki smiled just before he had placed his cup to his lips.</p><p>He sighed and stood up. “I’ll get the door if you’d like,” he offered.</p><p>“No, this is OUR house.” Taesun hissed and practically jogged over to the front door that was only a little ways away from the small dining table.</p><p>Jinki sat back down and shook his head in disagreement, the male didn’t know what he was dealing with.</p><p>When Taesun opened the door he was met with a male; blond with defined features. They gave him a look of surprise and then scoffed.</p><p>“Eugh, he looks like him, you can tell they’re related,” he said as they threw their coat into Taesun’s arms.</p><p>Taemin’s older brother gawked at the size of the other male that followed.</p><p>“Kibum! They can hear you!” he whispered, and then he suddenly looked to the rest of the household, “Sorry excuse me, I’m Minho and this is Kibum, we’re acquainted with Taemin, Jonghyun and Jinki.” </p><p>Kibum scoffed when Taesun just threw his coat to the floor.</p><p>“There’s more!?” Taesun screamed in disbelief.</p><p>“Taesun… They’re all your younger brothers friends, please be more respectful, they’ve been taking care of him.” Taemin and Taesun’s mother requested.</p><p>Kibum smirked, “Yes, Taesun, you hear that? ‘Taking care of him’, I heard you did a pretty shitty job of that.” he spat as he brushed past Taesun.</p><p>“Kibum,” Jinki said in warning, he didn’t want to have to do this all over because a fight broke out due to both of them clearly being a little too short tempered. <br/><br/></p><p>Taesun’s head dipped in sadness for a second and he sucked in a breath to compose himself. He knew Kibum was right, where was he when Taemin needed him…</p><p>He…</p><p>He didn’t really remember much except he had done something wrong. It didn’t feel right. He was sure there was more to the story than just the blank space he only knew. </p><p>Taesun’s eyes widened and he turned to the blond half-blood, “You think I’m going to just accept-!”</p><p>“Taesun, please,” Minho begged hastily before the older brother of Taemin could deny his lover of forgiveness.<br/><br/></p><p>“Kibum, please don’t…” Jonghyun begged. The doctor turned to Taemin and saw he was trying to stay calm also with Kibum’s insults.</p><p>Minho glanced at them sadly and then back to his lover who was stood smirking at his success of upsetting Taesun.</p><p>“Kibum you don’t need to act like that you know…” he said, letting him know that everyone in the house would accept him if he was just himself.</p><p>“Why do I feel everyone is against me.” the blond whined in complaint.</p><p>“We are,” Minho, Jinki and Taemin all said in unison. The blond swallowed and it took all of him to not lash out.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” he then said to Taesun and placed a hand on his shoulder, after composing him.</p><p>Jonghyun smiled at Kibum’s true nature that he kept showing everyone more and more without realising it. </p><p><br/>“Now now.” Jinki snapped calmly and slowly walked over to the pair.</p><p>Minho was too emotional right now and he couldn’t allow anything to spiral out of control… </p><p>It would either go two ways and he knew Kibum wouldn’t hesitate on retaliating.</p><p>Taesun was still annoyed however, “You don’t know me, Minho. Don’t plead me to forgive <em>that guy</em> so easily!”</p><p>“That guy is special to me!” Minho said and began to snarl.</p><p>“Special?” Taesun repeated at a loss, he turned to his mother as if every other person except him and her in the house were nuts. </p><p>Kibum stared at Minho in disbelief that he’d announce he was special to him in front of strangers. Then again it was something Minho would do without thinking properly... He felt his chest swell and he groaned at himself for reacting.</p><p>Minho smiled down at him and placed his hands onto his round cheeks. Kibum knew he was blushing, and knowing that Minho was getting satisfaction from it, he went to pull away. </p><p>Minho grinned and pulled Kibum into him before he could move away. He closed into the blond’s his face with his own and pressed his lips against his forehead softly. Kibum sighed, relaxing and closing his eyes.</p><p>It was like they were in another universe as if the others weren’t watching or existing… <br/><br/></p><p>Taesun’s mouth dropped at the sight and his and Taemin’s mother gasped. “W-What is going on here!?” Taesun stuttered and his arm shook as he pointed at the couple with his index finger.</p><p>Jinki sighed deeply, he at least wanted the two humans that were Taemin’s family, to know what had happened before letting them know about their relationships.</p><p>Jonghyun awkwardly shifted in his seat as Taemin placed a hand on his leg as he watched Minho and Kibum. The half-blood then smirked as he heard the doctor gasp when he stroked his thigh mischievously. Jonghyun assumed it was to make himself feel better by focusing on something else. <br/><br/></p><p>Jinki stood up and the sound of his chair scraping across the floor as he did so, broke everyone out of their current focus and all eyes were on him. </p><p> </p><p>“Taemin, Minho, Kibum and myself… We’re all vampires.” he said seriously and peered between them. Taesun and his mother looked at him, fully aware of what he just said.</p><p>As they said nothing, he continued, “Jonghyun is human and is a supernatural doctor. He has helped us a great deal,” the vampire said without revealing too much to allow reactions to surface and for the others to step in. He glanced to the half-blood and the doctor.</p><p>Taemin’s face was a little scared but he seemed to calm down when Jonghyun placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly before he then spoke, “We understand if you need a moment…” he said unsure if it helped the two in silence.</p><p>Minho and Kibum looked over after hearing their names be mentioned by Jinki. </p><p>Taesun’s face was the epitome of anger. His eyes were bulging out of his sockets and his veins and muscles were surfaced and tensed as he began to shake.</p><p>Taemin stood up and stepped over to his brother, “I’m not a full vampire, Taesun. I’m half-blood. Jonghyun… He saved me from turning into a full vampire. The woman… The one you kept hanging around with, she was a vampire and she-”</p><p>“Oh please! You expect me to believe this nonsense?!” Taesun yelled, his voice straining from the amount of anger that dripped from his lips. He turned to his mother and her face was sullen and empty.</p><p>He frowned, “You don’t believe this either, right Umma?!” he shouted, trying to get through to her.</p><p>This was ridiculous. Taemin could just tell him the real reason instead of lying like this! Without his lying friends!<br/><br/></p><p>“Taesun,” his mother finally spoke. He turned to her and his frowning eyes widened as he saw large tears pouring from her eyes.</p><p>Taemin turned to her and instantly went over to comfort her. Minho, Kibum and Jinki turned to her as she looked between them.</p><p>Jonghyun felt his chest become painful at the sight of her crying.</p><p> </p><p>“They are vampires.” she whispered.</p><p>Taesun swallowed, his ears ringing, “W-What?” </p><p> </p><p>Taemin’s eyes met his older brother’s and he sighed. “Believe us and let us explain, Taesun.”</p><p>Taemin then turned to Jinki who was still staring at Taemin’s mother, who seemed to be held on a deep thought. </p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Photograph</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taesun composed himself and sat down once he saw his mother become miserable. The others gathered a bundle of handkerchiefs and tissue to his and Taemin’s mother.</p><p>Kibum sighed, “So much drama.”</p><p>Minho grinned at his comment and was thankful that nobody had heard it… Well nobody that wasn’t a vampire.</p><p>“So you’re really all vampires?” Taesun questioned. His mother wasn’t a woman who would just believe something like that so easily, but the fact she did must have meant it was true…</p><p>“Except me, yes.” Jonghyun said with a small smile as he passed Taesun some tissue. The older brother of Taemin blinked in surprise. He didn’t even realise he was crying as he held the tissue to his eyes and wiped them.</p><p>“The woman you were with, attacked me once she sent you home that night I went to find you. She’s called Yejun.”<br/><br/></p><p>Kibum scoffed once Taemin said their shared Stem’s name.<br/><br/></p><p>Jinki turned to him with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Taesun sighed, “I’m sorry it’s my fault-”</p><p>“No Taesun, it isn’t. She was a vampire and we didn’t know. Not that vampires are bad,” Taemin said quickly and smiled as Jinki and Minho chuckled.</p><p>“So… She, uh… t-turned you?” Upon asking that, Taemin and Taesun’s mother began to sob more.</p><p>Taemin comfortingly rubbed her back, “It’s alright, Umma,” he cooed and leant against her.</p><p>Jonghyun and Jinki sat back down again and Minho and Kibum sat on a small coffee table together.</p><p>“She tried. Jonghyun found me and stopped my full transformation, making me half.” Taemin continued as he hugged his mother.</p><p>Jonghyun patted Taemin as his voice had begun to sound sad.</p><p>Taesun’s eyes met Jonghyun’s as they had a few times, but this time was out of respect for him helping his younger brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Jinki and Minho are full vampires,” Taemin added.</p><p>“So… the blond is half?” his older brother questioned and turned to Kibum and who was staring at the taller male beside him. He turned and looked across the room.</p><p>“Instead of being helped I was alone, but my body tried to fight. It could only stop half the transformation,” he said as he ran a hand through his blond hair in annoyance. Digging up the past was tough enough with Sophie and with Yejun when she was influencing and manipulating him.</p><p>Minho shuffled over on the coffee table and grabbed Kibum’s hands and held them in his own comfortingly. Kibum smiled and frowned in a playful manner and yanked his hands away, “I’m fine.” he said with a chuckle.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Then… If you were attacked and Tae wasn’t. What happened to Minho?” Taesun questioned.</p><p>Taemin cleared his throat and Minho turned to them to reply instead of cuddling Kibum and grinned, “I wasn’t attacked by her. I don’t know how I became a vampire, but I just remember being in the Sector one day.” he said honestly and then resumed to fuss over his lover.</p><p>Kibum rolled his eyes when Minho began poking him, but he looked a little worried for Minho himself, mirroring the others affection with his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I see… So… What’s the Sector?” Taesun asked as he tried to understand everything at once.</p><p>Jinki smiled as he sat patiently to answer when they all turned to him to explain he straightened himself. “The Sector is a centre where the majority of our community of vampires are housed. It’s sort of similar to your hotels and flats but it’s contained with everything that we all need in one place. It prevents vampires going out to hunt for human blood and is the attempt to shield both communities from one another.” he said rather proudly.</p><p>“Jinki is the leader of this Town’s Sector.” Minho added quickly and Taesun sort of opened his mouth in shock. He supposed it was a good thing he didn’t make Jinki angry. Being a leader takes a lot of strength.</p><p>He then frowned for a moment as he filtered through the information the dark haired male… no, vampire had given him. He sighed holding a finger to his temple before he regurgitated the answer, “So a hotel for vampires so that they live there instead of with humans to stop them attacking?”</p><p>Jinki nodded with a smile and Taemin patted his brother in appreciation that he was following this all and accepting it. “Of course it’s different for the different types of supernatural beings.”</p><p>“There’s more?”</p><p>Taemin shrugged in response to his brothers' question.</p><p>“I haven’t been in contact with any other beings but I didn’t believe in vampires until I became one.” he said and then turned to Jinki and Jonghyun for clarification on the matter.</p><p>“You’re half of a vampire.” Kibum added.</p><p>Taemin instantly frowned and glanced over to the blond who was smirking in a devious demeanour. Taemin then smiled back, grinning to the other showing him his teeth.</p><p>Taesun and Jonghyun had been frowning also at Kibum’s remark, but they relaxed when they saw both Taemin and Kibum smiling at one another. Taesun nodded as he also remembered that Kibum was also half of a vampire. Half-blood, was it?</p><p>“Yes there are different supernatural creatures and beings.” Jinki confirmed and Jonghyun only nodded to agree. Taemin knew out of anyone they would have probably most likely have been in contact with other creatures.</p><p> </p><p>After a few silent seconds, Taesun then bit his lip, “I’m curious as to what happened to you Jinki. How did you become a vampire?” He asked, full of questions now that he believed the situation.</p><p>“Me… Huh.”</p><p>Suddenly, Taemin, Kibum and Minho’s ears pricked up more than they ever had when Jinki had spoken to them. Taesun and Jonghyun turned to the dark haired vampire in curiosity as Jinki looked between them all.</p><p>As far as they all knew (excluding Taesun and his -and Taemin’s- mother), Jinki was an older vampire that had many experiences, knew the Higher Vampire Sector quite well and worked for them giving him large influence, had attacked his family and vowed not to hurt humans, was leader and part of the sector for this area and was in love with the supernatural doctor Sophie… They were itching to find out what else was underneath that exterior.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember.” Jinki said with a handsome smile.</p><p>The whole room sank in disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum and Minho glanced at each other and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a liar.” Taemin and Taesun’s mother muttered lowly, after keeping quiet for so long. “I recognise you…” she then said as Jinki turned to her with a small questioning frown.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hello?” A certain redheaded doctor answered as she placed her ringing phone to her ear. She wedged it in between her head and shoulder and she filed through a huge stack of paperwork she needed to fill out for a few vampires that were being transferred.</p><p>She tutted as she dropped her pen on her office floor. She sighed as her hair bobble fell out too and made her hair drop to her shoulders.</p><p>“Is that you Kibum?” Sophie said in frustration when all she heard on the other end was chuckling.</p><p>“Sophie Sophie! Oh my! Something big has kicked off!” Kibum chimed in excitement.</p><p>“Didn’t you say earlier you and Minho were going to help Jinki? Is everything alright?” the redhead squeaked in panic. Something big has kicked off? Slamming the paperwork onto another pile that was gathering dust, she gave the half-blood on the end of the line her full attention.</p><p>“Okay so, we assumed some sort of fight happened because there was a huge crack in the floor, I erased the human’s memories and then we went to where Jinki, Jonghyun and Taemin were, ah, they were at Taemin’s families house and… Oi! Minho!”</p><p>There was rustling on the other end and Sophie sighed.</p><p>Suddenly, Minho was on the other end and Sophie mentally thanked him, Kibum would have taken a while to explain… Making it dramatic and such.</p><p>“Sophie, hi. We’re with Kim Jonghyun, Taemin and Jinki at Taemin’s family home and of course explaining that we were vampires and such took a while. Taemin’s brother took it badly at first and then his mother began crying. She was silent for a while and then Taemin’s brother, Taesun, asked Jinki how he became a vampire to which he said-”</p><p> </p><p>“He said he didn’t remember.” Sophie murmured knowingly.</p><p>Minho sighed, “Yeah, he said he didn’t remember can you believe…”</p><p> </p><p>Pause.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait… You knew he’d say that he didn’t remember?”</p><p>Sophie frowned and scoffed at the fact everyone seeming to think Jinki kept her out of his personal life. She wasn’t just close to Jinki, they loved on another! She was closer than anyone.<br/><br/></p><p>Feeling enraged she snapped down the phone at Minho and Kibum who could probably hear, “Of course I would! He wouldn’t just spout it out that he was turned by that-! … Ah… Nothing…”</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Sophie you can’t blurt it out yourself, you idiot!</em>’ she mentally groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Minho hummed and Sophie wanted to take back what she said.</p><p>Minho then sounding a bit worried said to her, “I think you need to come here. Am I alright to come and bring you here in a few minutes?”</p><p>“Now.” Sophie said.</p><p>“If that’s best for you.” Minho said and Sophie turned around as the phone call ended to see Minho and Kibum in her office.</p><p>“What’s going on Minho?” Kibum asked as he gripped onto him from the panic of the sudden teleportation that had just taken place without warning.</p><p>He groaned as Minho waited for Sophie to come over and teleported them back to the location they were just stood outside.</p><p>“I swear, do this one more time and I’ll never look in your general direction for the rest of your life.” Kibum hissed as he stayed clung to the taller vampire.</p><p>Sophie smiled sadly at them and turned to the front door, she opened it without knocking and her heart jumped as she saw her fiancé looking sad.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Umma how can you say you recognise Jinki! You’ve only just met him, right? You’ve only seen this man now right?” Taemin asked and turned to his brother who swallowed in shock.</p><p>Jonghyun was looking between Taemin’s mother and Jinki with widened eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum and Minho came back into the house.</p><p>The redhead was beyond worried and rushed over to protect the dark haired vampire whom she loved.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it just let the entire world into our house!” Taesun snapped and turned to the pair across the room.</p><p>“I’m Sophie. Jinki’s fiancé and a supernatural doctor, like Jonghyun. What is going on?”</p><p>“Fiancé?! … She’s human?” The brothers' mother squeaked out and turned to Jinki in shock.</p><p>Jonghyun smiled, “Oh, she is.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinki blinked slowly and turned to his fiancé to explain, “She recognises me. Of course, I must press that naturally there is the possibility of her being mistaken and thinking of me as someone else.” he said as he turned to the brother’s mother.</p><p>The elder woman stood up out of her wheelchair, “NO! You were there… You were there when I was with Taemin’s father! You knew him.”</p><p>Every set of eyes in the room all turned to the half-blood who was stood staring at his mother.</p><p>Taemin then turned to Jinki, slowly growing furious. He knew his father?</p><p> </p><p>“SHE CAN WALK?!” Kibum spat in disbelief and rubbed his eyes and saw she was still standing.</p><p>Minho covered the blond’s mouth with his hand to silence him from shouting out anything else.</p><p> </p><p>“Umma… Are you sure?” Taesun whispered as he looked from Taemin to her.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, “I even have a photo! I would never have said it was him unless I was certain. I thought maybe it was like he was trying to suggest, that I’d mistaken him for someone else. After you all said you were vampires, I was certain…”</p><p>“Umma…” Taemin croaked out and watched as she opened the photo album that she kept on the small dining table. It had been there the whole time.</p><p>Jinki had wanted a photo inside…</p><p>As she opened the album she pointed to a photo of a man that resembled Taemin slightly and as clear as day there was Jinki.</p><p> </p><p>“Kibum…” Jinki said with a sigh and Sophie pulled Jinki so he faced her, looking each other in the eye.</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s about time you let it all out? Seriously this time, stop hiding from them. They all trust you and you should them.” Sophie pleaded.</p><p>She knew she’d get Kibum to erase their memories and if the blond refused then he’d just put them all in a sleep anyway.</p><p>Kibum who was still being kept silent by his lover frowned at Sophie’s words.</p><p>Jinki didn’t seem like the type to hide, he was a leader, leader of the Sector!</p><p>Yet… Why didn’t he want them to know his past so badly?</p><p> </p><p>“Explain this all.” Taesun asked for his mother who was now sobbing into her hands.</p><p>He glanced over to Jinki who was looking very upset.</p><p>Taemin slammed his hands down on the table either side of Jinki. “YOU BETTER EXPLAIN!”<br/><br/></p><p>Taesun flinched at the fury coming from his younger brother. He saw his eyes glowing red.</p><p>Jonghyun gently but cautiously placed a hand on Taemin’s shoulder to try and calm him.</p><p> </p><p>“Your dad was a vampire, Taemin.” Jinki said and turned to the half-blood.</p><p> </p><p>“Not just any vampire.” Minho said as he was at the table from across the room in a flash. Taesun’s heart leapt out of his chest at the action.</p><p> </p><p>Minho looked down at the photo.</p><p>Kibum joined them and tilted his head at the printed person on the small card.</p><p>Jonghyun was now holding Taemin in his arms as the younger had relaxed slightly.</p><p>Sophie tapped Jinki who had all eyes on him. The dark haired vampire composed himself and turned to Taemin’s mother who seemed to not know anything more than that her one night stand was a vampire.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin’s head was still spinning from this knowledge but he felt himself almost collapse when Jinki spoke the words that next came out of his mouth.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Recollection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Your dad was a vampire, Taemin.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>All eyes were on him for confirmation of just who Taemin’s father was.</p><p>He sighed when he realised that Taemin would probably never trust him again after this. He knew his dad after all and had never told him, even though he knew. He’d never have thought that Taemin’s mother would have recognised him.</p><p> </p><p>“I even have a photo! I would never have said it was him unless I was certain. I thought maybe it was like he was trying to suggest, that I’d mistaken him for someone else. After you all said you were vampires I was certain…”</p><p>He felt his throat tighten when she had said that, Taemin's Mother. That was the photo he was after… If he had just taken the photo without asking, none of this would have happened. He’d have no explanation to give now.</p><p>He couldn’t keep the truth away from Taemin however, it wasn’t in his nature.</p><p>Many times he’d tried to fit in with the rest of the vampire race he had been brought into… But the vampires from the past were completely different to how they were now. These ones had hearts, they felt! They didn’t go round recklessly killing or expecting others to do what was ‘normal’. The old ones did…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Jinki…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was Sophie.</p><p> </p><p>She was calling for him…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“That’s an odd name.” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>One of the vampires said with a small chuckle as they inhaled the smoke from a cigarette they had. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“It was on is I.D card.” A woman spoke and met eyes with him, her eyes were a deep purple that couldn’t be mistaken even under the dark light. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You look hungry, you poor thing,” she chuckled as she took the cigarette from the other vampire who wrapped an arm around her. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He saw her long hair and recognised it… Jinki felt itching in his throat, he placed a hand to his neck only to cringe when the sore flesh and skin stung from his touch. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I’ve already eaten so I’m not taking you hunting.” the woman announced and the newly turned Jinki felt a strange overpowering obligation to agree with what she said. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He was confused, but was coming to terms with waking up and being surrounded by these people, no, <em>beings</em>… that had just fed from humans. Drinking their blood. He realised he was the same. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“It must suck having that sort of connection to someone you’ve changed.” the male said and finally stubbed out the cigarette once it was finished, he turned to the woman and smiled, “How about we have some fun with him?”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Days later and the newly transformed vampire was seriously holding back attacking one of the two vampires just for a small meal. He was painfully hungry and it was causing him to imagine blood. He saw humans in his room they’d put him in, but then they were gone.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Sorry about teasing you, come on, we’re both starving as well. The humans that were here have come back from a two week holiday. Shall we give them a small welcome present?” the woman asked as Jinki laid curled up on the bed. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“T… Teasing me?” he asked in a stutter. Not having spoken a word since he’d met them.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She winked and then blood dripped from the palm of her hand. The dark haired male’s eyes widened, dilating beyond human capabilities. He calmed down when there was no smell at all. He knew the smell of blood and it wasn’t blood in her hands. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He frowned. Somehow she had made him see that… He assumed she did that with the humans in his room too. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She must have caught the look in his eyes because her expression dropped and then resumed, “You catch on fast. I like it.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The door slowly opened, “What’s all the time wasting about? They’ll soon be up here.” the other vampire said as he stepped into the room. He glanced at the woman and then at Jinki. “Hey chump, my name’s Kangdae. Ready for your first hunt?” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jinki felt his mouth water at the sound of a hunt. He hated that it sounded so nice to him that there were humans downstairs but part of him felt the opposite as well. As these two didn’t seem to care even a little about the fact they were innocent people downstairs, unknowing of their fate. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jinki guessed he’d end up like them too, it just took a little time… Or their first meal he would find out shortly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Hurry up and bring him down Yejun. I already blocked off their exits except one, makes it more fun that way!” Kangdae whispered and was out of the room in seconds. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Shut up Kangdae!” Yejun hissed. A laugh followed and they both heard it although the male was no longer in hearing range. Jinki blinked unable to follow the speed and was confused as to why he heard Kangdae laugh.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You have a nice name.” he said shyly and the woman turned to him, her eyes glowing red, “I hate it when he just spits out my name. Kangdae is such an idiot.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jinki hastily followed her as she dragged him up. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I’ll allow you to call me it. You’re special, I turned you after all.” Yejun said and smiled at him, Jinki smiled back as they headed down to the humans.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A short time later in the year and Jinki was now just like them.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Miss Stem. I think your little Jinki is bored.” Kangdae chuckled and nudged Jinki in a teasing manner. The dark haired vampire just pushed Kangdae down a flight of stairs and Yejun burst out laughing, “You deserved that Kang!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jinki was smiling at making Yejun laugh, but then stopped as he’d noticed Yejun began calling Kangdae ‘Kang’. He bowed his head.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kangdae appeared again, “I was just thinking, if he really was bored then he could have a home visit.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jinki had gone to kick Kangdae who had managed to grab his shoe in reflex and flipped him over so he fell to the floor. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“What do you think, Jinki? Sounds like fun.” Yejun asked as she ran her fingers through her hair. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The dark haired male swallowed. Home visit?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yejun frowned as Jinki seemed to not answer at all. She pressed her foot against his chest and stared down at him. “I didn’t create you to be a wimp. Let’s go.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jinki was compelled to follow and he sighed. He couldn’t help it, Yejun seemed to have a hold on his mind and heart. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>However, Kangdae seemed to have a hold on Yejun’s heart.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Standing over his murdered family Jinki felt his whole body shaking in disgust. He couldn’t stop and he had done it entirely on his own. He fell to his knees.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“This isn’t right,” he whispered to himself.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“What isn’t?” Yejun asked as she hopped down off of the roof and looked in through the front door. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She must have heard him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“This was my family.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yejun crouched down to her creation that was on the floor and gently rubbed his back, “That’s why we didn’t touch them. But you had to prove you weren’t boring. Kang doesn’t like boring.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jinki frowned, he was angry at the fact he’d killed his family but he was even more angry at the fact that Yejun held the other male in such high regards! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“THIS WAS MY FAMILY, </strong>
  <strong>YEJUN</strong>
  <strong>!” Jinki shouted and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yejun’s purple eyes widened as she looked into Jinki’s brown eyes that were deep blue. She, for a moment, expect them to be red. She expected to see him cry but he didn’t. She smiled at him softly. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jinki let go and sank down to his knees. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Jinki…” </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“What’s all the commotion?” Kangdae said as he appeared next to Yejun to make sure she was alright. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“He’s upset because this was his family,” Yejun confirmed after standing up and crossing her arms.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“So? The others were a part of someone else's family. We murdered a family as well, remember? Why is it so different now? We’re vampires, you fucking idiot.” Kangdae growled and booted Jinki in the arm and pulled his body -whilst he was off guard- to break it. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jinki cried out in pain, holding his broken limb unsure what to do. He broke out in cold sweat and groaned. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“He’s weak <br/>Yejun.” Kangdae said with a huff and left the area. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“I’m sorry Jinki, but I have to go with Kang.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jinki sighed as he watched them leave. So much for being special… He hated this. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He looked over at his dead family members and wished he could join them. He wished he could go to sleep just like he had done to them… Just like he had made them. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He cried as he cupped his younger sister’s head in his hands and laid next to her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>He had forgotten who he was, and because of Yejun and Kangdae, he’d turned into a vampire just like they had wanted. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But he’d learnt that Yejun was his Stem and even she had abandoned him… Did she not want him now? Was he going to have to survive on his own? His tears finally slipped down his face that he held back from those two.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>He’d make his own decisions. He wasn’t going to follow Yejun’s wishes of him anymore. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>He wasn’t going to be controlled.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jinki had decided to attend University along with other humans that were roughly his age before he turned. He smiled as he was doing what he wanted and hadn’t seen Yejun or Kangdae in years.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“You’re a vampire, right?” One of the students questioned Jinki one day as he was sat on a bench on campus. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jinki turned to him baffled. “W-What?” he said almost spitting out his water. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“That water isn’t really all that tasty, is it? I’ve watched you and noticed you hardly drink blood if at all, how come? Actually, how do you even do it?” he asked with a warm grin. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jinki frowned and the other student sighed and itched through the mop of blond hair on his head, “Jinki is it?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I, uh… Do I know you?” the </strong>
  <strong>dark haired</strong>
  <strong> vampire asked before answering anything. He didn’t even know this guy. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I’m Jaehoon. I’m in your class. Member of the Vampire Royal family. Nice to meet you.” the male said outstretching his hand for the other to shake. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jinki cautiously took the hand and looked into the others brown eyes, “Vampire Royal family?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jaehoon smiled, “Vampires have a royal family you know. We sort of control everything that </strong>
  <strong>us</strong>
  <strong> vampires do. The laws etc. We watch them all.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jinki smiled knowing now that he was a vampire made this make more sense that it did a moment ago, “Like you watched me?” he questioned. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jaehoon awkwardly smiled embarrassed and then pulled his new friend (whether Jinki had agreed or not didn’t matter) and guided him away with him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>From Jaehoon, Jinki had learnt that not all of the vampires were like Yejun and Kangdae. Those two were apparently just two amongst hundreds that felt that they were made for destruction, troublemaking and murder. They would be dealt with once caught.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Then there were more righteous vampires like Jaehoon who wanted to fit in with society and understand the changing culture of humans. Apparently, his parents had let him as they enjoyed seeing their son happy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>There were other vampires that had been around for awhile and didn’t see why they should mingle with humans and keep to themselves.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Other vampires that existed were those that were half-blood and were allowed to live with their families if they chose to or exist alongside the rest.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Finally, there were vampires that just wanted to feed and were allowed to do so, like all of the rest, respectfully without murder. Those that murdered and drew attention were hunted down and either killed or locked away.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jinki really enjoyed learning about the different types. He only knew what Yejun and Kangdae had shown him and thought he was breaking some kind of rule when he decided to live the new reformed way he had done so. Jaehoon had opened his eyes and they grew closer, to best friends. Jinki was able to visit the Royal family and they agreed that he wasn’t aware of other ways and so wasn’t to blame. They were really nice like Jaehoon was.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Hi Jaehoon, can you excuse me? You’re sat in my seat.” A young woman asked as Jinki and Jaehoon had sat down together in classes now. Clearly, the blond was in her seat. She was quite large and chubby and was blushing quite a bit. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jinki went to open his mouth to apologise but before he could… </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I’m sorry!” Jaehoon squeaked and practically ripped himself from the seat. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jinki rose a brow at his friend’s reaction. Usually, he’d just apologise, move, and possibly give his literal ‘prince-like’ smile. Jaehoon went and sat in his usual seat and Jinki stayed where he was sat as he’d always sat there.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jinki rolled his eyes and Jaehoon began talking about the girl constantly for the next few days, asking Jinki what she was like and who she was friends with. The dark haired vampire couldn’t really ask her and he wasn’t all that interested as Jaehoon was… </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Then again Jaehoon had shown a lot of interest in humans but not this much! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He frowned and turned to the blond who was practically throttling him to find out more, “Just go talk to her yourself.” Jinki groaned.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The woman was pregnant but was attending University and would hopefully deliver after she had completed her final year here. Jaehoon practically swooned after her, and Jinki would have to remind his best friend that the woman he seemed to be in love with was for one, human and pregnant! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Perhaps, Jaehoon saw something Jinki couldn’t but he just wished his friend would stop complaining in his ear about the young woman.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>For many more years, Jaehoon and Jinki couldn’t be separated and although they had slightly aged a tiny bit over the long span of time, they looked pretty much the same. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“There’s no way we can pass as teenagers. We’ve already been to University… Hm, how about we find out more about the adults?” Jaehoon suggested as Jinki sat next to him, his face practically in his book as he read the pages. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Jinki!” Jaehoon whined and the other vampire laughed and flicked Jaehoon in the forehead. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Ouch.” the blond cried and grabbed Jinki’s book and threw it to the floor. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jinki rolled his eyes and picked it up and turned to the other. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Do you like books that much?” the blond asked, placing a hand on his hip. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Not as much as some people!” Jinki chuckled, “But I do.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I agree they’re a great way to store information.” Jaehoon murmured.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“That’s nonfiction books Jaehoon.” the </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>dark haired</strong>
  <strong> vampire announced. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Oh! Perhaps there should be an accurate book on vampires rather than those disgusting ones humans write to portray us.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I agree,” Jinki answered as he carefully placed his book into a bag. Jaehoon was always looking for more information on humans so to draw his attention away was a surprise... </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Let’s go find some humans!” Jaehoon cheered. Now the attention was back on humans.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Obviously, as not being born as one it was only natural that the Prince would want to know what being human was like. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jinki bit his cheek, he hadn’t really known what it was like either. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Yes, your Majesty.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jaehoon pouted and crossed his arms, “I can’t tell if you’re being serious or joking.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“We can do whatever you want. I’d rather not get locked up for not following you on your crazy ideas, Prince Jaehoon.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Let’s go then!” Jaehoon cheered and almost ripped Jinki’s arm out of its socket as he dragged his best friend to go research humans.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>In a club is where they then met that young woman again, she was now thinner and Jaehoon was instantly drawn to her no matter how much Jinki protested. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It was not a good idea. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A few shots later, however, it was the perfect idea to party with this woman. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>They took lots of photos on her polaroid camera (as Jinki and Jaehoon had no idea how to use one). </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jaehoon had asked if he could keep them and he left her with one...</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>...And that was the photo that everyone was looking at right now in Taemin’s family home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jinki…?” Sophie said again and the vampire sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“He is the King of the Vampires,” Jinki said and looked up to the young half-blood who looked like he’d just lost a part of himself.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Royal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin was ready to fall to the floor and just let whatever emotions his body was circulating right now to just pour out, but instead, he stayed composed. He stood there watching Jinki as the dark haired vampire let out a shaky breath. There was more to this. He could tell.</p><p>Jinki didn’t even know it himself most likely, but he was crying. Taemin handed him a tissue and offered it to the Sector leader. Jinki peered up with his eyes that same dark blue colour from when he had told Jonghyun and Taemin about himself killing his family.</p><p>Sophie turned to Taemin and smiled, thankful to him for not exploding and ripping into her fiancé.</p><p>Taemin clenched his fists that were on the table.</p><p>“No way…! So… Taemin is like a prince?” Kibum questioned turning to Minho and Jinki and then Sophie. Jonghyun frowned, Kibum was making sense but there was one problem…</p><p>“Taemin was a human.” Jonghyun said and turned to Taemin beside him. He turned to Taemin and Taesun’s mother who was wiping her eyes and leaning into her oldest son.</p><p>Taemin sighed, removing his fists from the wooden table he had just slammed and slumped down into the chair he had occupied.</p><p>“You are… Were!” Taemin’s mother said utterly confused herself.</p><p>“You can’t really say it’s a mix-up because Taemin seriously looks like this guy.” Minho said examining the male in the photo with Jinki.</p><p>“Just need blond hair now Taemin.” Kibum joked and went over and nudged the half-blood. Taemin sucked in a deep breath to restrain his urge to punch the half-blood next to him. He turned to Sophie telling her Jinki had to explain before he murdered someone in this room in frustration.</p><p>Sophie knelt in front of Jinki and tapped his cheeks, “Are you alright? They want an explanation…” she whispered and the vampire flinched, coming back to the present.</p><p>“Jinki?”</p><p>He smiled at his fiancé and hastily pulled her into a hug, “You don’t think my name is odd, right?”</p><p>“Of course not!” Sophie protested instantly. The dark haired vampire smiled and then resumed his usual calm facade.</p><p>Minho and Kibum tried to hold back their smiles but seeing Jinki acting cutesy made them feel childish because he was so high in authority.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun was staring at the photo with a frown displaying across his face. He didn’t want to call Jinki or Taemin’s mother a liar, and it’s not like he could either, the male in the photo really did look like Taemin.</p><p>He just didn’t understand how Taemin was human if his father was a vampire. Even in Sophie’s diagnosis at the sector…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“So my little cutie, you’re just a regular half-blood with memory loss. You’re meant to be a full vampire but your transformation was stopped…”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun had stopped the transformation!</p><p>He felt his eyes watering… This didn’t make sense!</p><p>Taemin quickly grabbed Jonghyun and made the doctor look him in the eyes, hands cupping his face. “I can tell you’re upset Jonghyun. We don’t know everything yet, please don’t worry…” the brown haired doctor held in a sniffle and held Taemin’s face in the same way the half-blood was holding his and pressed his forehead against him.</p><p> </p><p>Taesun pulled away from his mother to check if everything was alright and saw them both. He went to open his mouth but his mother tugged at his sleeve and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s assumed vampires can’t reproduce, but we can. Our most accurate and trusted method is through biting and turning humans. However, it’s possible for vampires to be born. In your case… You’re human. Trust me, when I found out after discovering your memories and seeing that photograph in there… I didn’t believe it either.” Jinki spoke and Taemin looked at him as he did.</p><p>The others in the room all turned to him taking in the information themselves.</p><p>“What memories?” Taesun whispered. He was too confused now to follow this ordeal properly.</p><p>“Taemin had forgotten you and your mother. If it wasn’t for Jonghyun I don’t think Taemin would have come here today.” Jinki murmured sadly.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum and Minho glanced between one another. Jinki was a mess. He didn’t usually sound so sad.</p><p>Minho bit his cheek inside in wonder… Did Taemin’s father do something wrong to him? Did he upset Jinki? He works with the Higher Vampire Sector and they work with the Royal Vampires.</p><p>Was there something else?</p><p> </p><p>Taemin awkwardly shuffled in his seat, recalling he’d refused many times to remember his past. He felt the guilt rush through him.</p><p>Jinki noticed and began to speak before Taemin could turn to self-woe, “The King… He-”</p><p> </p><p>“Does he know about Taemin?” the brothers’ mother asked, butting in. Taemin and Jonghyun suddenly turned to Jinki in desperate wonder.  </p><p>Jinki shrugged, “I… I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“How can we be sure that you’re not Taemin’s dad? You know enough about this all. You were there too.” Taesun chirped in and pointed a finger to Jinki. The dark haired vampire’s eyes widened and Sophie made a retching noise at the thought of Jinki being Taemin’s father. “That’s impossible,” Jinki said and seemed to cheer up just from Taesun’s stupid comment. He smiled.</p><p>Taemin frowned and stood up out of his seat next to Jonghyun’s comforting embrace, “So was me being human apparently.”</p><p>Jinki glanced to Taemin trying to hold off smiling.</p><p>“Are you trying to lie? Are you my dad?” Taemin slightly barked again when Jinki didn’t reply.</p><p>“Taemin I haven’t touched a woman in my entire life except for Sophie.” the sector leader said with a small smile.</p><p>Sophie nodded proudly at his reply and then her mouth dropped wide open. “Wait… Not… at all?” the redhead squeaked and Kibum rolled his eyes. “Here we go.” the blond half-blood then sighed at the scene unfolding.</p><p>Jinki slowly turned to his fiancé and his smile dropped. Sophie blushed, “So that was your first kiss?” “Yes.”</p><p>“Oh for heaven's sake.” Kibum snorted out a laugh and Jinki turned back to Taemin, “I’m not your father. I do not know how you’re a human. If a vampire reproduced a child with a human, at the least, it would be a half-blood.” Jinki said without any hesitance.</p><p>Sophie’s generator bulb that powered her being fizzled out and fell down in Jinki’s chair that he quickly sat her in upon noticing her reaction. At least she knew those rumours of him and many women were way exaggerated.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin’s mother sobbed, “Maybe something went wrong…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe the King was a half-blood.” Jonghyun said and stood up and hit his hands together in certainty.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki’s eyes widened at his announcement and repeated the same line from earlier. “That’s impossible…”<br/><br/></p><p>“Jonghyun what are you saying?” Taemin asked and the doctor smiled, believing it what he was saying. “Think about it. Half human and human could cancel out the vampirism in a child. I remember reading something in a book.”</p><p>“That book you showed me?” Taemin questioned trying to follow Jonghyun’s train of thought.</p><p>“There’s no way… He was Royal…” the dark-haired vampire announced feeling a little disturbed at the fact it made much more sense rather than Taemin just being some kind of miracle.</p><p>“What book?” Minho asked, sounding intrigued.</p><p>Kibum glanced at him, was Minho really that interested? Now, he didn’t feel jealous at the fact his lover wanted to know more about Taemin’s apparent father, he felt intrigued himself because Minho himself was. He felt his face set aflame and he tapped his cheeks.</p><p>“I’m going outside.” he announced and was gone before Taesun and his mother could blink.</p><p>“Is he alright…?” the brothers’ mother questioned, holding a hand to her mouth in worry.</p><p>Minho turned to the doorway where Kibum had exited.</p><p>“My my, the door is still open!” the mother said with a chuckle and slowly made her way over. Jinki instantly went over to help guide her and support her to the door.<br/><br/></p><p>“Umma, do you need help?” Taesun said suddenly, he was sat down at a loss and didn’t realise his mother had moved. He got up to walk over and she shook her head, “I’m fine. That young boy is right to go outside. I need some air too.” she said with a smile and closed the door behind her when Jinki helped her through the doorway.</p><p>It seemed she’d had enough or needed time to think. They probably all did…</p><p> </p><p>Minho’s face was covered in a worrisome expression but Jinki came over and patted his shoulder comfortingly. “He’s just working out some things, Minho.” the dark-haired vampire announced before the brunet could bolt after the blond outside.</p><p> </p><p>Taesun swallowed, “Will she be alright out there on her own with him?!”</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, Taemin turned to Taesun with wide eyes and then to Jinki. The dark haired vampire smiled. “I sprayed her, don’t worry.”</p><p>Taemin looked to Jonghyun who was looking at the small photo that had their attention moments ago. Jonghyun looked up at him and saw the worry in his eyes. The doctor then turned to Jinki too.</p><p>“It’s alright.” Jinki said, assuring the half-blood and the doctor. The half-blood relaxed (if it was possible with the news that had just been announced about him being all he could think about).</p><p> </p><p>“Sprayed?” Taesun questioned not understanding the term. Jinki took out a small spray can from his pocket. “It’s a substance we use to make humans smell terrible, lessens the want to feed if we’re hungry.”</p><p>“Lessen?!” Taesun spat, as he began marching over to the door to get his mother, but Jinki gently grabbed his wrist.</p><p>“You and your mother had no spray on at all. Nothing happened all this time, right? Trust us and believe us.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Believe us and let us explain, Taesun.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Taemin had asked him to believe them… He sighed. What else could he do? He walked back over to the table and sat in his seat ruffling through his dark hair in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>Minho had been patiently waiting for the discussion of spray to end and he finally got his chance when the room fell silent.</p><p>“What’s the book you spoke of before?” he asked and turned to face Jonghyun.</p><p>The doctor clasped his hands together and leant forward, “It’s back at my house. I have a book that has a lot of traits and information on vampires. I don’t remember how long I’ve had it, actually…” the brown haired male frowned in thought as he tried to recall where he got the book.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki twisted his mouth in thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Do you like books that much?” Jaehoon had said.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Not as much as some people!” Jinki said, “But I do.”</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I agree they’re a great way to store information.” Jaehoon murmured.</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“That’s nonfiction books Jaehoon.” Jinki had announced.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Oh! Perhaps there should be an accurate book on vampires rather than those disgusting ones humans write to portray us.”</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I agree.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Would it be possible to see this book?” the sector leader requested.</p><p>Sophie had been sat in her seat she had been placed in silently. She glanced over to the dark haired vampire, her fiancé Jinki, and smiled. She was glad he was being helpful and revealing information.</p><p> </p><p>Minho shifted a bit to focus on the conversation.</p><p>Jonghyun and Taemin turned to one another. Jonghyun gave a small grin, “Well… The house is a bit messy and…” Jonghyun was cut off by Taemin tapping him. “Taemin? What is it?” he questioned.</p><p>The half-blood gave Jonghyun a look and the doctor groaned.<br/><br/></p><p>“Do you not want us to see the book? Or there something you’re trying to hide?” the redheaded woman asked as she crossed her legs and sat up straight. A smirk covered her face and Jonghyun felt his anger rise at her accusations.</p><p>“I have nothing to hide!”</p><p>“W-What?” Taesun questioned feeling like he was missing something important.</p><p>“Let’s go then!” Taemin said with a grin and patted Jonghyun whose face was turning a deeper red than Sophie’s hair.</p><p>Jinki shook his head and rubbed his eyes as he looked at the male. He sighed…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Let’s go then!” Jaehoon cheered and almost ripped Jinki’s arm out of </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>its socket as he dragged his best friend to go research humans.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” the sector leader whispered and turned to Minho. The tall vampire sighed. “I guess I have no choice, huh…”<br/><br/></p><p>Taemin stepped over to Minho and tapped his shoulder. “No, you don’t.” he then grinned to which Minho grinned back.</p><p>“What’s happening?” Taesun questioned once more.</p><p>“We’re all going to Jonghyun’s house.” Minho said as if it was obvious.</p><p>“Woah Woah Woah. What?! How exactly?”</p><p>Minho laughed, “You’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>The vampire then headed outside to get Kibum and Taemin’s mother so they could attend the journey too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Well, no wonder you never came back home sooner,” Taesun said as he gawked at the huge estate in front of him. His mother clung to his arm for support and was gawking also. They both turned to the owner of the house.</p><p>Jonghyun could feel the eyes on him.</p><p>Kibum started laughing at their expressions and Minho gave a small smile, he couldn’t muster an actual laugh with how exhausted he was from teleporting them. It had taken two trips.</p><p>Jonghyun internally groaned as he went to explain to Taesun and his and Taemin’s mother… “Well, uh…” he started. Taemin tapped his shoulder softly and interrupted, “He’s a doctor remember.”</p><p>He had noticed Jonghyun was uncomfortable and stepped in. Jonghyun really hadn’t left the mansion much. He knew the doctor hadn’t needed to see anyone or to his knowledge had no family… but it was quite sad the way he was acting.</p><p> </p><p>After the pair started questioning their half-blood family member on Jonghyun’s property, Jonghyun himself turned on his heel and headed towards the barrier to take it down so they could all enter.</p><p>Sophie, who had been making sure Minho was alright, came over and nudged the male doctor.</p><p>Jonghyun turned to her and frowned, “What?”</p><p>“You’re so grumpy at the fact so many people are going to be here. Is it strange to you now?” the redhead questioned in assumption. She quickly pulled the other into a hug, at which Jonghyun squawked and flapped his arms about in protest.</p><p>“Are you a bird or something, Shorty?”</p><p>“Ah, get off me.” Jonghyun laughed and sighed. He then turned to Sophie, a sad expression on her small face. “It is strange. I was used to it just being me for too long.”</p><p>“Well, soon, it won’t be. Get used to it my love.” the female doctor spat and began jabbing Jonghyun in the stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki appeared next to them to check what was going on and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“How can you carry him like that?! You’re practically half the size!” the trio heard Taesun shout. The three turned and saw Kibum with Minho in his arms, rolling his eyes at Taemin’s younger brother and his outburst.</p><p>“I’m a vampire.” the blond simply answered and walked over to the gate and pushed it open.</p><p>Taesun felt his blood boiling at the blond’s bluntness.</p><p>Taemin tried not to laugh at his brother and came over and gave him a big dramatic hug to calm him down. He turned to his mother and beckoned her over. She made her way towards her two sons and was pulled into the hug.</p><p>Everyone (that wasn’t exhausted as Minho) watched the hug and felt a warmth in themselves at the sight of a family reunited and accepting of one another. Jonghyun then headed to Taemin’s side once the hug was over to hug him himself.</p><p>Taemin blushed a little and then hugged back longingly. Taesun stepped back a little and watched.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum continued to make his way to the front door. “Jonghyun, you better open this door or it’s getting kicked down!” he yelled.</p><p>Instantly, Taemin was beside the blond and pushed his shoulder, “Do you want me to send you through the door? It’d be much easier than you having to kick it or Jonghyun needing to come over.”</p><p>Kibum scoffed as he saw Taemin’s eyes glowing a slight red.</p><p>“Ease up, Sally. I just want somewhere for Minho to relax.” Kibum explained and lifted Minho up over his shoulder from the bridal style he was in. Taemin sighed and just calmed down.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a good point actually.” Jinki announced after hearing their conversation from metres away.</p><p>“What is?” Sophie and Jonghyun asked.</p><p>Jinki smiled, “Minho needs rest from teleporting us all.”</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, the dark haired vampire guided everyone into the house peacefully and safely.</p><p>Jonghyun was at a loss as he never had the privilege to invite everyone in. Although he hardly knew his hosting manners anymore and was somewhat thankful he didn’t have to wrack his brain just quite yet for catering to guests.</p><p>He had catered to Taemin but that was completely different.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After everyone had entered the house, the doctor had asked everyone to please ask Taemin where things were whilst himself and Jinki helped set up a room for Minho to rest. Jinki was mostly there to help carry anything heavy that Jonghyun would have taken a while to remove out of the room and into another full of storage.</p><p>“I guess the book will have to wait if Minho’s this bad. We could have called a taxi.” Jonghyun said, bagging up a few items.</p><p>“At least we know his limits now,” Jinki announced, putting a positive spin on the situation.</p><p>“I guess.” Kibum said with a slight annoyance at it being their fault he’s weakened. He looked around the room… “Why do you have so much stuff here?” He asked as Minho was still draped over him and groaned in the discomfort of being on his shoulder.</p><p>“It’s either this or the floor.” the half-blood announced.</p><p>Jonghyun smiled and then paused moving a few chairs to answer Kibum’s question. Kibum sighed, “You can still take those, I can hear you out there.”</p><p>“Right…” Jonghyun said feeling flustered and passed a few items to Jinki who nodded and took them away and came back for more stuff a second later.</p><p>“All the patients. It was extra chairs and items for them. I couldn’t throw them out. It was just hoarded away in case they came back.” Jonghyun muttered and dragged a large wooden easel out of the room.</p><p>Jinki stopped shifting a table as he felt the sadness in the air and quickly rushed in to talk to Kibum before Jonghyun came back as the human ear wouldn’t hear.</p><p>“Is everything ok?” the dark-haired vampire questioned and Kibum sighed again.</p><p>“Whenever we’re around one another we hit nerves, several of them, and if Taemin was here just now I’d probably be mincemeat for upsetting him.”</p><p>“Kibum, you can’t help the past. You’ll just have to forget.”</p><p>“I tried.”</p><p>“You didn’t try, you did forget. You’ve moved on.” Jinki said and tilted his head towards an exhausted Minho.</p><p>“You can hit as many of my nerves as you like.” Minho mumbled and slumped himself off of his lover's shoulder.</p><p>The blond rolled his eyes at the comment. Jinki grinned happily to see Minho could at least stand.</p><p>Minho sighed, his tone serious as he began to speak. “I think… that was more of an entirety of his past affecting him and not just you. Yes, he probably waited for you to come back too, but he missed all of those patients. Also, you’ve both moved on so chin up.” the taller male praised and wrapped his arms around Kibum.</p><p>“You’re right…” the half-blood sighed and rubbed his hands across Minho’s back.</p><p> </p><p>Once the room was clear, Kibum attempted to pry off Minho as Jonghyun and Jinki left the room to head back to the kitchen.</p><p>“Don’t just leave!” Kibum yelled at them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun entered the kitchen after Jinki, and instantly Taemin zoomed over toward him and checked he was okay. He had wanted to help so badly just so Jonghyun would be back nearer to him sooner. Sophie had persuaded him that Jonghyun would like it if Taemin could prove he was mature and it had worked like a gem.</p><p>“Woah,” Jonghyun wheezed as Taemin hugged him possessively.</p><p>“I saw your certificate on the wall, Jonghyun. So you are a real doctor! That’s an achievement if I don’t say so myself!” Taemin’s Mother belted out with a grin.</p><p>Taesun was gawking at his mother who was ignoring Taemin clinging to the man she was talking to like a schoolgirl!</p><p>He threw his hands out towards the pair and was looking around the room wishing he was an optometrist to see if they were all blind.</p><p>Jinki turned his head from Taesun’s dramatic reenactment of what seemed to be the choreography of a popular boy group and smiled at the conversation.<br/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun smiled a little at the comment and spoke up, “Yes, thank you! I’m glad you regard it so highly.” </p><p>“Although he is a doctor he has helped the supernatural community more than you can imagine and was once a doctor for us also at the Sector. Now Sophie has that duty… For the time being.” Jinki added.</p><p>Sophie cleared her throat after she was lazily slurping a milky coffee. “Oh, um. Yes… I knew Jonghyun back in University. We seem to like helping people, and like a little bit of vampire in our… lives.” the redhead said suggestively and gave a knowing wink.</p><p>Taemin glanced at Sophie, “So you two! You’ve had-!”</p><p>Jonghyun slammed a hand over Taemin’s small jaw, “Taemin now is not the time or place.”</p><p>“I agree!” Taesun squeaked, catching the conversation.</p><p>Taemin’s Mother and Jinki just blinked and stared around in wonder of what they missed.</p><p>When Jinki saw Sophie’s face and recalled the conversation he sighed in disbelief that Sophie swayed the conversation that way.</p><p>“Not just yet.” Jinki revealed glancing to his fiancé, and Sophie felt her cheeks going red. Idiot Jinki, making her embarrassed and playing her at her own game!</p><p>After some more small talk, well, deep conversations about all of their lives. They all moved to the lounge room, the biggest one out of many that would seat them all comfortably to carry on.</p><p>Before they moved, Jonghyun made everyone more drinks and slowly was enjoying having so many people in his home.</p><p>Taemin could sense Jonghyun’s happiness and kept touching his hand to see how warm he was. After the long day they had, Taemin just wanted to go to sleep with Jonghyun and kick everyone out.</p><p>He knew there were matters to deal with but like every stereotypical teenager, he couldn’t be bothered right now.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Okay, for the fifth time, let go Minho.” Kibum asked. Minho clung to him like an orangutan with his long arms around the half-blood’s neck. The vampire shook his head and clung tighter.</p><p>Snapping in frustration, Kibum forced Minho down onto the large bed and practically wrapped him in blankets. He sighed and stared down at his blanket-burrito of a lover staring back up at him. Minho gave a small pout.<br/><br/></p><p>“You’re tired, the world isn’t ending. Sheesh!”</p><p>Sad eyes met the blonds. “Might as well be. I have to rest here alone while you all get to converse and find out about one another…” the vampire murmured and tried to roll to turn away in a huff but couldn’t move.</p><p>Kibum almost snorted in laughter at the younger’s action of dramatic effect. He stopped himself from laughing and sat beside Minho. His hand slowly reached towards the other's thick hair and he ran his fingers through it. “They’re not all that interesting after a few hours…” he whispered.</p><p>Minho frowned, confused with what the half-blood was saying. He looked up again and felt his face grow warm from the small grooming service Kibum was giving him. “What?” he asked.</p><p>The older sighed and looked to the direction of the kitchen where everyone had congregated after Jonghyun had set up a room for Minho, “They’re boring.”</p><p>“Oh…” Minho said and finally managed to roll over, but he rolled towards Kibum who was still combing through his hair. The blond smiled, “I can stay with you for-”</p><p>“Really?!” Minho gasped and threw himself up into the burrito, making it unwrap. Kibum rolled his eyes, “I wasn’t even finished.”</p><p>“Sorry. Please stay here. You can go if I fall asleep.”</p><p>“Idiot.” Kibum said and Minho just smiled knowing that insult meant something entirely different.</p><p>It was Kibum’s way of saying he wouldn’t leave him. Even if he falls asleep. The vampire yawned. If he did leave, Minho wouldn’t be upset, he was just happy that Kibum was so expressive with him now and that they had each other.</p><p>Kibum slipped under the blanket and shoved Minho across. The taller male chuckled a little and wrapped an arm around Kibum’s side so he could pull him closer and fall asleep to his breaths and heartbeat instead of the silence he would of have.</p><p>Kibum smiled as Minho laid on him and when he eventually fell asleep he sighed and shuffled himself up so he could lean over the vampire and talk to his sleeping form.</p><p>“I’m not very good at expressing how I feel or understanding it when it comes to you. I hope you know… how much I care…” the blond then cringed at his own words. “She was right.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The blond half-blood was stood outside, the sun was still in the sky so it hadn’t been as long as it seemed back in the small family home. He tapped his cheeks that were still burning and sizzling at realising he was influenced so strongly by Minho’s reaction, it had made him react too. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The older women stepped out of the front door and Kibum quickly met eyes with Jinki for a second before she was outside. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“You look </em>
  </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>confused.</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>
    <em>” she said bluntly and then made sure her cardigan was buttoned all the way up as it was colder outside. Kibum looked at her and wanted to just shoo her away with a mean remark but he found himself smiling instead. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“You know all about being confused, right? How are you coping finding out you slept with a vampire. No, wait, now; King of Vampires.” he said with a chuckle and leant his head back to watch the sun slowly move to begin its long journey of setting. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“My, my, you’re very rude. You just say whatever you like on impulse don’t you.” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“It’s a habit. I’m sorry.” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The woman laughed, “No need to apologise. I like your honesty. You need to be more honest with yourself though. You left because you realised you like that tall fellow, right?” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kibum sighed realising she had noticed his reaction. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Had everyone seen it then? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I know I like him. I know it’s quite a significant amount but I didn’t realise it could be even greater than that too. It’s odd. In the past, I hardly knew him and I use to not really enjoy his company all that much if I’m honest. It doesn’t make sense.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“You need to be honest with yourself like I said.” Taemin’s mother repeated. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I can’t… I’m scared to let myself fall that deep and be hurt again.” Kibum confessed and then frowned. He felt a pain in his chest at telling a stranger this but he couldn’t have felt safer uncovering this information to her either. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“That’s when you know you’re in love.” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Excuse me…?” he questioned, she must be crazy.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“When you find it scary to love someone, that’s when you know you care about them more than any relationship you’ve ever been in…”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Minho let out a sigh in his sleep and Kibum wiped his own eyes, coming back from the memory he had recalled.</p><p>“I know I’ve hurt you, but please don’t hurt me Minho…” Floods of tears began dropping onto Minho’s face and his eyes squinted and he woke up from the wet drips. “Don’t hurt me.”</p><p>Kibum sobbed out and Minho’s chest flooded with concern and he bolted up, pulling Kibum into him to hold him. “You were awake?!” the blond squeaked and pulled himself back.</p><p>Minho let out a sleepy grunt, “Your… Your crying woke me up.” he mumbled and wiped the large eyes from their wetness.</p><p>Kibum scoffed and despite Minho physically wiping tears from his eyes he still denied the truth, “I wasn’t… crying.”</p><p>Minho just smiled, “Nobody is going to hurt you Kibum. Especially not me, I’ve done everything for you and I know, now, you’d do it back. It just took us time. I’m not going to pull some sort of sick revenge on you.”</p><p>“But…” Minho sighed and flopped back down onto the bed. He was rested now and could feel his strength and energy was back to normal but he just wanted to lay down again. “This town... No, this city is full of memories that you can't escape and I understand that. If you’re that insecure about me and you…”</p><p>“No!” Kibum begged not wanting to have to do that.</p><p>Minho turned to the older male, “Well, it’s all I can think of. It hurts you to be with me right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum said nothing and just frowned in anger.</p><p> </p><p>Minho let out a sigh,</p><p> </p><p>“We should…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Relationships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jinki had been pondering something for a while, well rather for the entirety of the afternoon that was growing into the evening. He kept looking at Taemin, and although everyone knew Jinki would have a million things to think about with his busy life, none of it mattered right now with this situation.</p><p>Jonghyun gave a small curt smile when Sophie teased him for something as to not shout at her and embarrass himself in front of Taemin’s family. Taesun turned to the woman in surprise.</p><p>Taemin’s mother even laughed and Taemin just held onto Jonghyun’s arm he was clung onto even tighter in a form of comfort or protectiveness.</p><p>“Taemin,” Jinki said interrupting the cosy atmosphere they’d all created. The half-blood turned to the dark-haired vampire, letting go of the doctor he stood up when Jinki motioned for the younger vampire to come with him.</p><p>Usually, Taemin would question why he’d want him to leave his lover, but he wanted to make sure he could find out anything he could from Jinki about this situation.</p><p>So, if the older vampire wanted to speak to him alone, it must be important.</p><p>Jonghyun turned his head and ran a hand through his auburn hair, wishing he could be there with Taemin.</p><p>Taemin turned back before he walked out the door and smiled to Jonghyun to ease him. He’d know if it was the other way around he would have been panicking also.</p><p>Jonghyun relaxed a little and turned back to the others.</p><p>Sophie was making eye contact with Jinki also. As she turned her head back to the other three that were remaining in the room she smiled.</p><p>“More tea?” Jonghyun asked and they laughed. Taesun was the first to stop and he folded his arms, “Do you guys usually go off like this? You did it back at the house. In and out, in and out. Discussions.”</p><p>“It’s strange isn’t it,” Sophie beamed in excitement, “Vampires just love the mystery!”</p><p>Taesun rose a brow at the busty redhead and then remembered a little about that woman in the alleyway, “I suppose they do.”</p><p>Sophie sighed, “You know Taesun…  Oh, it <em>is</em> Taesun right?”</p><p>The male that looked somewhat like Taemin nodded.</p><p>“You shouldn’t feel bad that you got tricked by her, she was a horrible vampire and now she’s rotting in a prison somewhere I hope.”</p><p>Taesun gave a small laugh and Sophie grinned, “Even Jinki fell for something she said once. Nobody is perfect.”</p><p>The redhead and dark-haired male both looked at each other with some kind of calm understanding. Taesun smiled and knew it might take time, a lot of time for the others, but he knew he’d be able to make friends with everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“In regards to your offer of tea Jonghyun…” Taemin’s Mother said and practically pushed her cup into his large hands despite the tea already in there being half-way.</p><p>Jonghyun looked down into the cup and rose a brow when he saw steam puffing out of the liquid’s surface. He looked back up with a smile and went to open his mouth to tell the aged woman it was still warm and that he’d go get her some more anyway.</p><p>Before he could, the older woman took the cup and slapped her hands around Jonghyun’s and pulled them into her own. Jonghyun almost gasped at the force of her pull.</p><p>“I like that peach flavour.”</p><p>Jonghyun sighed and took her cup.</p><p>He didn’t want to eavesdrop but this woman was practically forcing him to go out into the hallway and to the kitchen in hopes to find out information.</p><p>He couldn’t deny he desperately had wanted to go listen, but it wasn’t fair, Jinki had wanted to talk in private with Taemin.</p><p> </p><p>However, Jonghyun was now in the hallway with a cup of practically full tea with an excuse that he was refilling it.</p><p>It was painfully obvious…</p><p>As he crept past several rooms he felt his heart leap in his own home when he heard Minho’s deep voice.</p><p> </p><p><em>“-I understand that</em>. <em>If you’re that insecure about me and you…”</em> He heard Minho say.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly walked away, but then went back when he heard a shout.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun heard Kibum beg, he sounded strongly against something.</p><p> </p><p>Minho then replied, <em>“Well, it’s all I can think of. It hurts you to be with me right now.” </em></p><p>Kibum said nothing in reply and Jonghyun felt himself causing the cup to shake in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Minho let out a sigh,<em> “We should…”</em></p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun’s eyes widened and he stared down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah-ha!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Mrs Taemin’s Mother, I’ll refill this cup of tea!” Jonghyun said loudly as he stepped back and then forward to make sure it sounded like he was walking past the room.</p><p>The conversation in the room fell silent and Jonghyun prayed he had stopped what sounded like a break-up in there, even if it was for a few minutes.</p><p>He couldn’t stop it entirely but maybe Minho would rethink. Kibum wasn’t a bad person… </p><p>Ah, the conversation!</p><p>Jonghyun had forgotten about Taemin and Jinki’s conversation he was supposed to be eavesdropping on. He slid down the rest of the corridor until he was near the kitchen. He saw Taemin and Jinki’s shadows and he stayed where he was.</p><p>They probably knew he was there, he wasn’t that far away and they could smell him from the other side of the house probably. Kibum and Minho must have been ignoring everyone else and so didn’t pick up on him, or they just didn’t care…?</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Jonghyun’s ear practically pinned forward as he heard Taemin’s soft voice sounding excited.</p><p>“It would take a long while, but it’s something I can do. I’d like to help for how I’ve acted, I think I have to, actually. I hope it makes not just you, but everyone else happy, or-”</p><p>“Thank you, Jinki,” Taemin said before Jinki could mumble himself into a mess.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun sighed and before Jinki and Taemin could catch him, he stepped into the kitchen. “Sorry sorry,” Jonghyun said, his throat dry from panic so his words came out like velcro.</p><p>“Jonghyun!” Taemin said cheerily and appeared beside him. “I heard you talking but I really needed to refill your Mother’s tea.”</p><p>Jinki appeared on the other side of the doctor and Jonghyun felt a bead of sweat forming on his forehead in fear of being outed.</p><p>“Re… fill?” the dark-haired vampire repeated slowly as he examined the practically full pottery in Jonghyun’s hands.</p><p>“She used to do that at any events we went to when we were younger. Eavesdropping was something she enjoyed to do to find out things.” Taemin stated with a smile and he stood on his tiptoes and bonked his head on top of his lovers.</p><p>Jonghyun groaned at his exposure.</p><p>Jinki smiled slightly.</p><p>“I… I sort of wanted to know too… But she was really insistent on this tea and I feel she actually wanted it.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure she does,” Jinki advised that Jonghyun made the tea.</p><p>Jonghyun smiled awkwardly and began to access his kitchen for the tea. He flicked the kettle switch and the noise began to fill the happy yet quiet kitchen.</p><p>Taemin stayed beside Jonghyun and the doctor turned to the younger and placed a hand on his head and stared into his eyes for a while whilst the water boiled.</p><p>“Sophie is probably itching to come and find me too. You make it so obvious you came here for Taemin.” Jinki said amused.</p><p>“I wasn’t itching! What the hell!” Jonghyun peeped like a baby pigeon.</p><p>Taemin grinned as Jinki snickered and left the room. He then turned to the shorter male, “I don’t mind if you’re itchy, I can help scratch you.”</p><p>Pressing his lips to Jonghyun’s earlobe he slowly kissed it in a promise of many things that Jonghyun was sure they would definitely not involve scratching as the priority.</p><p>The doctor slowly scooted away from the half-blood whose cheeks were pink as were Jonghyun’s own.</p><p>Jonghyun looked around the room and to the doorway. Oh, he thought Jinki was still in here… His heart was pounding!</p><p>“I wanted to try that.” Taemin chuckled and shut his eyes as Jonghyun switched off the kettle and slowly pressed his lips against Taemin’s own.</p><p>Taemin felt Jonghyun’s hot breath as the older male pulled away and push back, turning the slow peck into a slow taste of his lover. Taemin smiled and snaked his arms around Jonghyun’s waist to pull him closer and join them together more intimately.</p><p>Jonghyun moaned a little when Taemin moved his hips against his body.</p><p>“Taemin…” he whispered barely able to speak, feeling strangled by Taemin’s actions.</p><p>He leaned backwards but the half-blood didn’t stop and leaned forwards into Jonghyun with the most sexually suggestive smirk only the devil himself could manage to muster to seduce someone.</p><p>Jonghyun blinked in awe. Not only that, but Taemin seriously looked beautiful this close up with a facial expression like that. His light honey haired had grown slightly and began to frame his face…</p><p>Jonghyun painfully shut his eyes to hide them from the sin in front of him and slammed his hand around on the counter until he found the kettle switch once more, and instantly the appliance roared into life.</p><p>Taemin laughed knowingly and pulled off of his little doctor. He poured the hot water into the mug full of ingredients as Jonghyun stood there with a pant.</p><p>“I’ll tell Umma her tea might be a bit <em>late</em>.” Taemin said and left the kitchen. Leaving Jonghyun with not only the tea brewing but his blood was too in a carnal desire for the damn half-blood that had just aroused him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jonghyun peered into the brightly lit room where Taemin and Jinki had returned earlier.</p><p>He had excused himself to go to the bathroom earlier and had to get Taemin to take the tea he made to give to his Mother. Thanks to a certain half-blood Jonghyun couldn’t enter the room.</p><p>Now he was back but he didn’t want to disturb them.</p><p>Apparently, Sophie’s attention went from Taesun to Jinki in a flash when the vampire had come back in.</p><p>Taemin snorted when Taesun’s face fell at his new friend being dragged away. “I’m sure you have more friends Taesun.” Taemin teased and his older brother screwed up his face.</p><p>“Of course I do! Let’s go, want me to take you to their houses?” the older wailed and stood up.</p><p>“Now now, my lovely sons… I’m sure it’s too late for that anyway Taesun. What time is it?” checking her watch their Mother questioned.</p><p>“It looks quite dark outside.” Sophie exclaimed with a hum. Jinki checked his own watch too. “It is getting late. I’ll go find…”</p><p>Suddenly, Jinki stopped and his eyes widened. He ran out of the room and Taemin stood up and popped his head out of the room only to see Jonghyun looking confused.</p><p>Taemin looked at him thankfully that he was still there. He knew he was there, could feel and sense his presence but he never knew when someone could trick him like last time.</p><p>Hopefully, since the barrier was repaired when Jinki fixed the gate at Jonghyun’s home, nobody unwanted could get in.</p><p>The half-blood then turned to Jinki who came over with his phone already against his ear, a number dialling.</p><p>Sophie stepped out, followed by Taemin’s family. “Jinki… What’s wrong?” practically shaking him, she asked in a panic to see her fiancé looking worried.</p><p>Jinki’s eyes lowered as there was a click on the other end, “Minho, hello? Where are you and Kibum?”</p><p>Everyone swallowed in the realisation that Kibum and Minho must be missing.</p><p>Jonghyun cringed down, he had overheard them talking before… Maybe he should have told Jinki.</p><p>Taemin glanced at Jonghyun, sensing his worry and sadness and slowly rubbed his larger arms.</p><p>“I see. Let me know next time.” Jinki scolded and warned, a sense of worry in his voice for his fellow vampires.</p><p>The dark-haired vampire turned to everyone and smiled. “They went on an impulsive holiday.”</p><p>“Holiday?!” Jonghyun and Taesun screeched in sync.</p><p>Taemin looked over to his Mother who looked back at him with a grin, they both started laughing at the pair's reaction.</p><p>“I walked past and… I sort of overhead them talking, and it was not about the beach!”</p><p>Sophie span around to Jonghyun, “Eavesdropping! Oooh, Jonghyun~ I’ve read you all wrong.”</p><p>Jonghyun’s face was covered in red, “No! I wasn’t… I mean… I was walking past!”</p><p>“Well you must walk so slowly to hear conversations,” she argued back.</p><p>“Argh, forget that please. I just overheard okay!” he pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>“What was said?” Jinki said cutting the argument with a sharp question.</p><p> </p><p>“They were talking about their relationship I think and that there’s something wrong being together right now as they are.” Jonghyun announced.</p><p>“I think they’ve gone to be in an environment where they’re fully alone.” Taemin’s Mother said and frowned as she thought about it, “He really likes that Minho fellow.”</p><p>“It’s so much paperwork, however.” Jinki expressed his disgust with a sigh.</p><p>“Wait they’re in a relationship!?” Taesun yelped.</p><p>Taemin groaned at Taesun’s obvious partial ignorance to the obvious pairings around him.</p><p>Jonghyun cleared his throat. “Taesun…” the doctor began.</p><p>Taemin smacked a hand on Jonghyun’s lips. If Jonghyun revealed their relationship and not him, Taesun would lose his head as it blasts off its shoulders.</p><p>“Well, we better go.” Sophie interrupted and gave a huge yawn causing the other humans in the hallway to yawn. Taemin for once wasn’t tired.</p><p>“I agree!” the older woman said and they all made their way to the large front doors.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As they stepped outside the older woman looked at the two and back to her eldest son. “It was good news Jinki and Taemin told us, hm Taesun?”</p><p>“Ah, about the King guy you like?”</p><p>His Mother blushed, “Yes…”</p><p>Jonghyun smiled, knowing he’d find out soon. He was glad it was good news.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun turned to the dark-haired vampire as he walked out of the gate and barrier. “I’ll send the book to you soon Jinki.”</p><p>The vampire shook his head, “I’ll send Sophie to collect it, so it’s someone you trust receiving it and not a stranger. Plus I'd like to know it won't get lost in the mail.”</p><p>Taemin smiled in joy and Jonghyun groaned. Sophie laughed in agreement. She was curious too anyway.</p><p>Jonghyun locked the gate. From nowhere, two cars pulled up and Jinki and Sophie told Taesun and his Mother to get in and they would take them home.</p><p>A vampire stepped out of the vehicle and got into the other one that another vampire had followed them in. The female vampire honked the horn loudly. “Hey, Sector Leader! Do you like the cars!” she shouted.</p><p>Jinki just ignored the vampire.</p><p>Taemin stood beside Jonghyun as the others began to walk, he was a bit scared to let his family be so far from him again but he knew Jinki would take care of them from here.</p><p>He looked down and saw a small blade of grass that was peeking out from a small crack on the cobbled entrance to Jonghyun’s home.</p><p>He turned to the older male and then to his family. “Before you go, Umma… Taesun…” he said.</p><p>The two turned to Taemin.</p><p>“I’m in a relationship with Jonghyun.”</p><p>Jinki’s eyes widened for a split second and Sophie squealed like a fangirl.</p><p>Taemin’s Mother sighed, “We know. Taesun just doesn’t want to accept it and everyone has been ignoring him all day. I’m happy you’ve found someone who takes care of you. Thank you Jonghyun for taking care of my youngest son.” she called as she got into the car. Taesun began stuttering and spluttering in an attempt to speak as he looked frantically between Taemin and Jonghyun through the gate.</p><p>Jinki gave a bow to Taemin and Jonghyun and opened the door for Taemin’s family to enter the car and then walked Sophie to the passenger side and opened the door for his fiancé to also enter the car.</p><p>Sophie kissed his cheek and Jinki seeming to appear in the car suddenly, was already in the driver's seat moments later. The cars drove away, the second one swerving around with the seemingly crazy female vampire driver. The horn honked loudly.</p><p> </p><p>Grinning at the whole ordeal and glad it was finally out to his family (although it was quite obvious), Taemin turned to Jonghyun who was stood staring at him. Taemin wondered how long Jonghyun had been doing so.</p><p>“How long were you looking at me?”</p><p>“Since you said you were in a relationship with me.” Jonghyun breathed out into the colder air and suddenly pulled Taemin into him.</p><p>Taemin’s face puffed up in anger, “Did you even hear what my Mother said?!”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then why are you hugging me? You should be hugging her.” the half-blood squeaked. His face went pink.</p><p>“You look like a pink balloon.” Jonghyun teased.</p><p>After a moments silence, the doctor gave in and stayed silent instead of laughing.</p><p>“Taemin, you confuse me. You were teasing me in the kitchen but now it’s wrong if I do it, hm?”</p><p>“I… I have a complex personality.” the light-haired half-blood mumbled.</p><p>“You and me both!” Jonghyun cheered out loud with an awkward laugh at the sadness of the fact. “Let’s go in. You can tell me about the situation with your dad, and then… No, nevermind.”</p><p>“And… <em>then</em>?”</p><p>“Forget it, doesn't matter.”</p><p>“<strong><em>THEN</em></strong>?! WHAT? TELL ME!” Taemin shouted in excitement. He began bouncing up and down.</p><p>Jonghyun rolled his eyes and let Taemin drag him back into the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Envelope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A Month Later</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As preparations for Jinki’s leaving the sector as it’s boss were almost finally finished, and more supernatural vampire specialist doctors were hired, it was growing harder and harder for the engaged couple to resist one another.</p><p>It was becoming more and more realistic to the pair that they would soon be able to go through with their wedding and be a married couple.</p><p>Of course, they’d force Kibum and Minho to be there by tying them to the end of a horse and cart if needed, so that they would attend. The pair had been away for nearly a month.</p><p>Alongside working, they were out together choosing venues or menus. Sometimes they came back and expected chaos from the other vampires but they seemed to actually sense (well the majority) that things were changing and so: behaved.</p><p>Sophie sometimes zoned out during a conversation or a medical examination with one of the other doctors. Four had been hired as it would have at least two to match Sophie’s expertise, and another two to cover the mass amount of vampires that inhabited the sector.</p><p>Sophie smiled as she caught herself thinking of the dashing smile of her fiancé replaying through her mind. The redhead shook her head to sort her brain. How immature!</p><p>One of the female doctors, that was a little scared of her as she near enough gave her an army interrogation as her interview, gently tapped her shoulder, “Should I add a bandage or let the wound heal on its own?”</p><p>Sophie blinked as she snapped out of her thoughts. They were currently assessing a vampire who had been in a fight with another and had been cut through bites.</p><p>“No no… Apply a salve first it should heal quickly, apply the bandage afterwards…”</p><p>“Then do we use this type of bandage or this one? Sorry about this, I have been helping Skeletons until now and they don’t have flesh!” the other newbie doctor said with a chuckle as he held the bandages to show Sophie so she could choose.</p><p>However, her mind had drifted again, wondering what her fiancé was doing…</p><p>Luckily for her, the male and female doctors didn’t mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jinki greeted and as usual gave a tour to the members of the Higher Vampire Sector. They had come to visit to see if everything was in order, they did when they could be bothered or if they had nothing to do.</p><p>Usually, official visits were due to complaints or any problems. They practically ran here when it involved Yejun, however, if Jinki personally requested them it was more of a sprint.</p><p>“Have you invented some sort of medication, Jinki? These vampires are the most behaved I’ve seen amongst the sectors.” an elderly looking man and woman stood side-by-side, the man had spoken with a burly chuckle. <br/><br/></p><p>He was really tall in comparison to the small woman beside him, she seemed to be just reaching 5ft. However, they were both vampires also.</p><p>Jinki gave a forced smile at the joke, “Aha, no my good friend. I suppose it might be the soon-to-be absence of the regular staff that could be affecting them.”</p><p>“They’ll miss you.” the woman croaked and gave a small smile before quickly searching through her briefcase she had travelled with. “Before I and Minwoo forget, Jinki.” she announced and handed him a large blue envelope.</p><p>Giving it a quick glance the sector leader analysed the wax seal on the back. “Thank you very much, Sumi.” the dark-haired vampire said thankfully.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Upon leaving, the older vampire, Minwoo, sighed and interlocked his fingers and rested them against his somewhat large stomach. He then rose a brow, “Are you sure you want to… retire? I was informed of a potential opening within our ranks.”</p><p>Jinki’s calm face dropped for a moment and then a huge grin replaced the former expression as Sumi buttoned up her coat.</p><p>“If you asked me over a month ago, I might have agreed. I admire you both and dreamt of working alongside you for many years… As you know. However, all I would like now is your loyalty and your connections within the Higher Vampire Sector.”</p><p>Sumi looked as if she was going to let a tear slip down her wrinkled face, “You have that loyalty and our connections are your connections Jinki. You’re a fantastic vampire and you’ve come so far since back then.”</p><p>Jinki swallowed awkwardly, “Thank you. I really appreciate your compliments.”</p><p>Footsteps were heard reaching the three and Minwoo hard stared at Jinki with a knowing look.</p><p>“Whew! Sorry about taking so long. Without Minho here it is so hard to get around!” Sophie wheezed out of breath as she came to Jinki’s side and greeted and bid farewell to the Higher Vampire Sector members and apologised she couldn’t be there sooner.</p><p> </p><p>The elderly vampire pair left in a flash.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong, my dear Sophie?”</p><p>“I couldn’t wait until they were gone.” Sophie sighed, disappointed at herself for not being able to stay away from her fiancé just for a few minutes longer.</p><p>The vampire felt his heart singing a small coo at Sophie’s face. He gently pressed a finger to her chin and rose her beautiful face. “Soon you won’t have to wait for a meeting to finish, or a vampire to be taken care of. We’ll be, just, us.”</p><p>Sophie frowned playfully, “Plus four guys.”</p><p>“Plus four guys.” Jinki repeated and gave a chuckle as Sophie wrapped her arms around him.</p><p> </p><p>After she pulled away, (Jinki wasn’t going to lessen any length of her hugs ever), he rose the very reason the two members of the Higher Vampire Sector had visited.</p><p>“I have an official invitation to request an audience of the Royal Vampire Family.”</p><p>“Request? Does it not just let you see them?”</p><p>“No, unfortunately, the HVS decide if we can even be considered to be seen, and then the Royal Family themselves decide if so or not. A lot of the time they just refuse, but I have a feeling Jaehoon- ah, the King, will see my name and accept. Even if we hardly know each other anymore.”</p><p>“He better! Or I’ll hurt him in places he thought impossible.” the redhead declared, Jinki looked down at her and smiled and all of that feistiness in her short form.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Skimming through for the tenth time, the book that Jonghyun had let Sophie collect, Jinki felt something was missing. It wasn’t even stated in the book about vampires lifestyles so heavily, and the only part that was, wasn’t about half-bloods it just had a family tree of the Royal Vampire Family. Jinki practically knew it off by heart now!</p><p> </p><p> <em><strong>“Maybe the King was </strong></em><strong><em>a </em></strong><em><strong>half-blood.” Jonghyun said and stood up and hit his hands together in certainty.</strong></em><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Jinki’s eyes widened at his announcement. “That’s impossible…”</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Jonghyun what are you saying?” Taemin asked and the doctor smiled, believing it what he was saying. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Think about it. Half human and human could cancel out the vampirism in a child. I remember reading something in a book.”</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em><strong>“That book you showed me?” Taemin questioned trying to follow Jonghyun’s train of thought.</strong></em> </p><p> </p><p>“‘I remember reading something in a book.’” Jinki repeated. “‘Reading something in a book’.”</p><p>This was the only book Jonghyun owned of vampires! He had even phoned the doctor to question if he had any others. So how did Jonghyun know that half-human and human cancelled out any vampirism in a child?!</p><p>The sector leader felt his skull splitting in frustration. He calmly opened the book on page 1 and started all over again in case he missed something.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he was done (and thoroughly exhausted at this point), Sophie came into the room as if she knew he needed her.</p><p>“I guess you didn’t find it.”</p><p>“Will I have to search every library in the world!? The information isn’t here.” the vampire sighed and Sophie gently began to rub into his shoulders that were stiff. “I’m sure you’ve done that at some point anyway.” she mused.</p><p>“Five times…” Jinki confirmed. Sophie sighed at the fact he actually had, then again, it didn’t exactly surprise her either.</p><p>After a few minutes, Jinki relaxed and his head leant back. “I wish you could switch off that brain of yours.” the doctor mumbled as Jinki looked up at her, clearly still thinking about the book. He opened his mouth and Sophie knew what he was going to suggest.</p><p> </p><p>“Jinki, Jonghyun wouldn’t lie.”</p><p> </p><p>“But if I don’t have the evidence, I-”</p><p> </p><p>Sophie pressed her lips against her fiancés. When she pulled away Jinki had slumped further into his chair.</p><p>“Now. Listen.” the woman chuckled as he stepped around the large seat and sat across Jinki’s lap. He made an ‘oof’ noise as if she was too heavy, Sophie whacked him in embarrassment. “You’re a vampire, I’m practically a feather.”</p><p>“Of course you are.” Jinki said softly and slipped his hand into her palm, and laced Sophie’s fingers with his. He looked at her with bright eyes.</p><p>Sophie smiled as she saw a yellow tint to her fiancé’s usual dark cold eyes. Except obviously if people he genuinely liked were around, then they were more chocolatey. It was rare to see happiness so clearly on a vampire, but Jinki must be very happy to have Sophie like this after being stressed for so long.</p><p>Admiring the rare sight of a vampire’s pure happiness without being thirsty, or over thinking about a book, in this case, made her giddy.</p><p>Before she lost herself to the feeling she swallowed and tapped Jinki’s nose. She cleared her throat in preparation to convey this thought she had to help her beloved vampire, “My darling. Whoever wrote the book would know whether or not the information is in there. If they’re no longer living or do not know of any weird cancelling out the vampire stuff. Then we know Jonghyun must have gathered the information falsely or he’s simply off his rocker.”</p><p>“They’re living…” Jinki said and Sophie saw his happy yellow eyes fade back into his curious thinking ones.</p><p>“Well let’s go find them!”</p><p>“That’s the problem.” Jinki said with a sigh and motioned his head towards the blue envelope, still sealed.</p><p>Sophie also let out a sigh for Jinki’s complicated issue. She picked up the envelope and examined it. It was odd that is was blue in colour, but she guessed it was to prove it meant business even without the seal on the back that gave it a larger weight that it actually had physically.</p><p>Carefully, she turned to Jinki, “May I?”</p><p>Jinki just nodded at her questioning to open it. It was only forms to request he could see Jaehoon, the King of vampires so he didn’t see why not. Also, he had nothing to hide from anyone in those regards.</p><p>It wasn’t just for him, he wanted everyone to find out about the King and Taemin. Sophie peeled out the single sheet of paper and glanced at it.</p><p>Jinki sat up and little and wrapped an arm around her waist so she didn’t fall off of him. His eyes fell on the sheet and he swallowed roughly.</p><p> </p><p>Dear my oldest friend Jinki,</p><p> </p><p>I am sorry that the forms to request to see me personally are not contained in this envelope. I ensured the Higher Vampire Sector members that delivered it were followed but not by any advisors or staff that work for me, people I can actually trust. I discovered that the Royal Vampire Family is not like I had described it to you in the past at all. It has become a facade. I have no say in matters that occur. I am lucky if suggestions I make are taken into consideration at all. I wanted my parents to be happy, so I left discovering and learning to rule, but all I rule is my own hand to write this letter.</p><p> </p><p>I am so sorry my friend, I have wanted to see you for so long and I have many things I would like to discuss with you.</p><p>So while I still can, I am writing this letter to you. I shall contact you by some means once I know you’ve read this letter: a day from it being opened.</p><p> </p><p>Time is of the essence and I hope that time hasn’t changed you.</p><p>Until we meet.</p><p>J</p><p> </p><p>Sophie was staring at her fiancé, her eyes brimming with salty tears as Jinki stared hard at the letter. He grabbed it and the envelope and checked inside for anything else.</p><p>He turned it over, but it was blank.</p><p>Suddenly, the paper and envelope set alight in flames and burned in Jinki’s hands.</p><p>Sophie panicked and attempted to grab the burning papers from his large hands but as her hand slipped into the flames she felt only cool air.</p><p>Her eyes widened.</p><p>Jinki quickly pulled her hand away as the flames cooly scorched Jinki’s wrist.</p><p>“I’ve never seen magic like this. Is this his? Or is it…?” the redhead asked examining the mark.</p><p>Her fiancé shook his head, “No, it looks like a spell and vampires cannot perform spells. Jaehoon must have known I was going to contact him.”</p><p>Jinki smiled, the idiot of a best-friend knew all along that Jinki was trying to get an audience with him. He laughed crazily as he realised Minwoo and Sumi must have been the only trustworthy ones to deliver it, and even then the King had sent others to watch them.</p><p>Really, he wasn’t surprised.</p><p>Jaehoon opened up, but never enough that you knew what he had up his sleeve. However, he was insanely worried about his friend, but glad Jaehoon still saw him as such. He wanted to find out just how much of a facade it was.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie hummed as Jinki placed his head against hers. “A witch perhaps.”</p><p>Jinki nodded with a slight scowl. Witches usually preferred to be as far away from Vampires as possible. According to the reports years ago they were basically fed up with being bitten.</p><p>“So he’s meeting you tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yes… Somehow…” Jinki looked down at his wrist that was now marked and decided that was going to be the King’s method.</p><p>Sophie grabbed her own shoulders as she shuddered at the eerie magic that came from the letter and envelope and wished she never touched it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day after dealing with a load of paperwork and issues with vampires personal wants and needs within the sector, Jinki had put on a coat as it had gotten a little colder.</p><p>Not that he really needed the coat, but onlookers would judge him if not.</p><p>Sophie came next to him and he sighed, dropping his head. “I told you I didn’t want you to come with me in case it was dangerous.” the dark-haired male said softly.</p><p>“You think I’m going to let you go alone?” Sophie spat as she buttoned her coat and put on large fluffy gloves. Jinki held back a smile at her appearance, he had to be stern, this was serious.</p><p>“Minho and Kibum will be back from… Whatever, that was. Soon, I’ll have them with me.”</p><p>“And you’ll have me, my darling Jinki.”</p><p>The vampire wanted to press strongly on the fact that she was only a human but he supposed he would have to deal with that fact for the rest of their life together.</p><p>“How about you come with me to see Kim Jonghyun and Taemin while I wait for Minho and Kibum to return?”</p><p>Sophie’s eyes sparkled and Jinki sighed thankfully that her love for two men being together still won against her need to protect Jinki.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Illness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jonghyun replayed what Taemin had told him about that night, him and Jinki had spoken to one another.</p><p>Apparently, Jinki had many contacts and connections to try and get an audience with the Royal Vampire Family.</p><p>Taemin was seriously overly excited and the doctor could tell the honey-haired half-blood was genuinely excited, yet there was a worry.</p><p>Taemin began to wonder if his dad… the <em>King </em>of vampires wanted anything to do with him after all was revealed.</p><p>Jonghyun had comforted him until the younger had fallen asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Now, a month later since the event the pair were sat in the large kitchen - they had grown used to sharing many emotions inside this room.</p><p>Taemin began whining sadly that there was no milk for his cereal.</p><p>“Taemin. It’s not my fault, you used all the milk to drink in the night.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Then you drank a lot of my blood and because we-…”</p><p>Taemin’s eyes glistened.</p><p>Jonghyun awkwardly coughed and then sniffled, “Taemin get your mind out of that zone right now.”</p><p>Taemin smirked, nope, it was there now.</p><p>“Anyway… It made you hyper and you ran outside naked. Making me come and fetch you gave me a cold!”</p><p>“I got excited. I was silly. Okay! I’m sorry-”</p><p> </p><p>“ACHOO!”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin pouted in an apologetic way when Jonghyun sneezed. Jonghyun laughed at the adorable pout the younger had on his soft looking face. “I’m sorry, you’ll have to wait until I’m better.”</p><p>“I offered to see if I could heal your cold, but you said that it’s good for you to have the bacteria so your body can create the cells needed to fight it, and then you went into your doctor talk!”</p><p>“It’s what is best.” the brown-haired male declared and Taemin felt his age and sank down into the stool in a tantrum. He crossed his arms and glared at Jonghyun.</p><p>Jonghyun slowly picked up a slice of toast he was putting off eating whilst Taemin argued with him.</p><p>“Just toast? No eggs?” Taemin questioned with a tilt of the head, his long hair falling in his face. He quickly flipped it back up, but it fell again. Finally, he just blew it out the way.</p><p>Jonghyun rose a brow. “We need to get you a haircut or at least something to tie that up with. … And why would I need eggs?”</p><p>Ignoring the comment about his hair, Taemin smiled, “Protein.”</p><p>“Taemin, what are you talking about?”</p><p>“So you’re big and strong. Gosh, and you’re supposed to be a doctor.”</p><p>Jonghyun sourly munched on his toast. He couldn’t reply because Taemin was right.</p><p>It’d probably be best if he ate something with his toast instead of just butter.</p><p>Taemin began laughing at the doctor's silence.</p><p>“Don’t make fun of me.” Jonghyun pleaded, his head beginning to stir from his illness.</p><p> </p><p>Sliding his leg under the counter to stroke Jonghyun’s own with his foot, Taemin felt his body fizz with excitement.</p><p>Jonghyun almost choked on his second slice of toast and he stared daggers at Taemin upon processing the sudden development. Suddenly, he violently sneezed again and grumbled in defeat from his immune system being terrible.<br/><br/></p><p>Taemin sighed happily. Jonghyun was so adorable when he was ill, he was moody and his emotions were clearly more evident. Taemin glanced over and stared at the face across from him. Jonghyun’s nose and cheeks were pink from a mix of embarrassment and his illness.</p><p>The half-blood was finding it increasingly hard to resist the feeling to tear apart Jonghyun’s clothing and just devour him. </p><p>Jonghyun stood up from the large counter where they ate food and began to walk past Taemin.</p><p>The half-blood’s amused smile dropped instantly and he gently tugged Jonghyun’s arm, pulling the older male to a stop. “Why are you leaving? I’m sorry… I was just-”</p><p>“Taemin, you haven’t upset me. I just feel really unwell from last night.”</p><p>“Jonghyun… You do know you don’t catch colds from the cold, right? People get colds in the Summer,” the half-blood informed whilst slowly kissing Jonghyun’s cheek.</p><p>The shorter male finally snapped, ripped himself away from Taemin and just marched to the kitchen door.</p><p>Taemin’s eyes widened and he was behind Jonghyun in a flash. He clutched onto him, wrapping his arms under the large arms and around his lover’s chest. “Don’t go. I’ll stop now I promise.” Taemin begged, breathing shakily into Jonghyun’s warm ear.</p><p>Jonghyun literally had no choice, he was too hazy and ill to try and actually move. He leant back into Taemin’s embrace and closed his eyes. He let out a cough and a small yawn. “Taemin, I’m sorry… I really do want you too…”</p><p>Taemin pressed his nose into Jonghyun’s hot neck in relief. The other was warmer than usual so he assumed he had a slight fever developing. He was certain he’d be able to help.</p><p>He then felt and heard the blood circulating around Jonghyun’s body and smiled as he popped his head on the other’s shoulder and looked down to see a tent in his pyjama trousers.</p><p>Jonghyun hadn’t even changed, he was too ill to even practice his religious schedule of getting dressed each day - even when they didn’t go anywhere.</p><p>The younger then slowly began to pop open Jonghyun’s buttons on his shirt and the doctor shuddered a little when his hand ghosted across his stomach. Taemin’s fingers were cold so it felt as if they were scorching his skin.</p><p>He let out a loud wince and then moaned as Taemin reached further below.</p><p>The half-blood eyes widened slightly at the response… “I think I like it when you’re ill.” Taemin confessed.</p><p>He felt himself begin to stir to life too and groaned painfully at Jonghyun being so defenceless and weaker than him. Then again, Taemin was probably as twice as strong as Jonghyun in the first place. He could have his way with him anytime at all.</p><p>However, that would make him a hunter in a scenario where Jonghyun was his prey. That’s not what Jonghyun was, he was his precious lover.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin gently scooped Jonghyun up after the doctor tightly grabbed Taemin’s sleeve when the half-blood pulled his hand out of the material. “It’s okay,” he cooed, “I just want to make sure you’re not on the cold floor.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin almost lost all control when Jonghyun begged him to just touch him in the kitchen.</p><p>The doctor felt so much embarrassment, but the words in his mind came out completely different from his lips.</p><p>He hated being ill, he felt so small.</p><p>He didn’t like depending on Taemin just to take him to bed.</p><p>He would have to though… Just whilst he was ill.</p><p> </p><p>He decided he would scold Taemin if the younger made fun of him again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Please…” Jonghyun pleaded as Taemin just left trails of kisses down his muscled body. He yelped in pain when he felt patches of his skin be pierced along his sides. He attempted to lift his head up to look but he just saw a blur and had to place his head back down on the pillows.</p><p>Taemin loomed over Jonghyun and the older peered up with a small smile.</p><p>He could feel his body was sticky with sweat and wet from where Taemin had his lips moments before. He tingled, he ached, he hurt, he burned - and Taemin wasn’t going to help with that just yet.</p><p>Jonghyun let out more mewls and whines, he didn’t care. He wanted to fall into his bodies need to fall asleep to rest, but he also wanted Taemin… Everything was Taemin.</p><p>It didn’t matter how ill he got, he knew that even in his most terrible sneezing fit.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he felt soft, cautious lips press against his own. Tasting a metallic essence, the doctor knew Taemin had done some feeding from his body. Where? He had no clue as he couldn’t even think straight right now.</p><p>Jonghyun managed to raise his arm and used his hand to touch Taemin’s face.</p><p>The half-blood pulled away and stared down at Jonghyun. “We can’t do a lot if you’re ill, Jonghyun. Although you know how badly I want to and you begging me like that… That’s seriously not fair!”</p><p>Taemin looked to the side as his body ached in need of Jonghyun to be inside of him, for them to share this sensual moment.</p><p>However, Jonghyun was ill and Taemin would respect that.</p><p>He guessed that by the time they actually got ready for their intimate act Jonghyun would have fallen asleep.</p><p>He smiled, he didn’t remember the last time he was ill. He doubted he could get ill now, being practically half dead.</p><p>He turned back and met with Jonghyun’s large brown eyes that were pleading him to forgive them.</p><p>The half-blood let the breath he was holding in out and just chuckled.</p><p>Under his breath, he sighed, “So adorable.”</p><p>“Taemin,” Jonghyun whispered, “we can stop.”</p><p>“No way!” Taemin chuckled, “After all that work I did on you? I don’t think so, Mr.”  </p><p>Jonghyun’s face turned violently crimson.</p><p>“You’re so full of <em>my </em>marks and bites I don’t think even healing you would get rid of them for you…” Taemin teased as the words rolled off of his sadistic tongue into Jonghyun’s eardrums.</p><p>Taemin smirked as the doctor swallowed roughly. The older male groaned slightly and involuntarily pressed his thighs together to soothe his ache after Taemin’s sultry comment.</p><p>“That’s my job.” Taemin murmured and where he was once near Jonghyun’s face, he was now at his thighs.</p><p>He pushed them apart, licking his lips so Jonghyun could hear as he didn’t dare lift his head in case it caused him to give in to his body's demands.</p><p>“This is also mine.” he announced and carefully wrapped his cold fingers around Jonghyun’s awaiting length.</p><p>“Nngh…” Jonghyun restrained himself to the best he could, but when he felt Taemin’s cold fingers glide up and down his entire body fell into loss as Taemin won this small battle of Jonghyun’s final resistance.</p><p>“Mine.” Taemin growled as he opened his mouth and filled it with Jonghyun. He flicked his eyes up to see the doctor writhing about in pleasure and it made him smile around Jonghyun’s needy organ.</p><p>Slipping a hand down his own boxers, the half-blood began to stroke himself as he used his mouth to stroke Jonghyun. He hummed as he felt his own body ignite in heat from stroking himself.</p><p>The doctor panted and gasped as Taemin bobbed his head up and down, causing more friction to pleasure him. He was certain if he wasn’t ill that this would feel amazing in general, but being ill, it felt at least twice as good because his mind wasn’t focused on Taemin’s blowjob…</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yours…”</p><p> </p><p>…It was being pulled back and forth by his sleepiness and his willingness to stay awake, and when it focused back to Taemin it all rushed to his nerves again.</p><p>Jonghyun cried out in pleasure when he finally released, using his remaining energy to do so.</p><p>Taemin continued, sucking and slurping around Jonghyun’s head and finally, yet slowly, pulled away. He swallowed the liquid present in his mouth. Every part of Jonghyun was his, including that.</p><p>He then breathed heavily as he finished off himself and gasped as he realised. It felt amazing. He was really wearing himself down by doing two things at once like this.</p><p>Taemin sighed after his breaths resumed their usual pattern. He changed his own and Jonghyun’s clothes. The doctor, who was most definitely out for the count fell into steady breaths.</p><p>Taemin pouted a little as he climbed into the bed and snuggled next to him, but he knew he was ill so Jonghyun wouldn’t be able to really hold him as he wanted but he smiled regardless - glad to be with the older male.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Aw, they healed, dammit. I shouldn’t have actually bit until you bled. Couldn’t help it though!” Taemin sighed as Jonghyun came out of the bathroom in Taemin’s bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.</p><p>“I feel better though.” Jonghyun said with his usual smile.</p><p>Taemin rolled his eyes and muttered something.</p><p>Jonghyun grinned, “You’re upset because your marks didn’t stay? You shouldn’t have bit my flesh then.”</p><p>Taemin turned to Jonghyun and stuck his tongue out, “Hmph! At least my theory was proven. I healed your cold!”</p><p>“That’s true. I stick to what I said though, it’s good for my body to fight off the bacteria.”</p><p>“No, it’s good for your body to fight off me.” Taemin corrected as he glanced suggestively at the doctor with his eyes violently a shade of pink mixing into a dark lustful shade.</p><p>“Aha… No.” Jonghyun said and started to walk away.</p><p>Taemin sighed, “You’re not fun when you’re not ill.”</p><p>“Well, just wait until I’m ill again. You don’t have to bother with me until then.”</p><p>The brown-haired male’s face dropped as Taemin ripped off his towel.</p><p>“You <em>know </em>that isn’t going to happen.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This takes place at the same time as the previous chapter, so despite it saying a month later it's the same month later in the timeline, just with another couple!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Glancing at Taemin, Sophie slowly smiled as he looked back at her. He tapped his hands on his thighs, drumming his fingers slowly as they all waited for Jonghyun.</p><p>Jinki was stood beside Sophie.</p><p>The three of them brought the mugs they had on the large counter over to their mouths and took a sip of the tea within.</p><p>The tea was no longer hot as they painfully waited.</p><p>Finally, Jonghyun emerged from the hallway and entered the kitchen. “Sorry about that. I wasn’t dressed yet.” he quickly glared at Taemin who just smirked behind his mug.</p><p>“So slow.” the half-blood teased and took a seat on one of the stools knowing full well it was his doing from taking his towel. Naturally, Jonghyun ventured over to him to be closer.</p><p>Jinki cleared his throat to speak, but before he did he turned to his fiancé in worry, as she hadn’t made a comment about the saucy assumption she usually had about these two. Her face was as red as her hair and he began chuckling.</p><p>Taemin grinned at Jinki’s reaction and was beside Sophie in a flash. “Are you thinking certain things about us, Sophie?”</p><p>“What?- No!” she squeaked, coming out of her fantasy and slapped her face.</p><p> </p><p>“It is how I convinced you to come here…” Jinki reminded.</p><p>“Jinki, shush!” Sophie yelped.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun joined them and smiled. “So as much as we enjoy you visiting, there must be a reason you came.”</p><p>“There’s always a reason we come to see you, whether it’s casual or business.” Jinki retorted factually.</p><p>Taemin frowned and turned to Jonghyun in worry. The doctor blinked and stayed silent.</p><p>“Jinki stop being so rude!” Sophie said sternly, shocked at his attitude towards her friend.</p><p>Yes, her and Jonghyun spat and call each other names but there was no need for the vampire beside her to be so rude.</p><p>“Sorry.” he pleaded in apology.</p><p> </p><p>The four of them stood in silence.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun clasped his hands together and killed the silence in the room. “If Jinki is going to be snarky with me, it must be serious.”</p><p>The dark-haired vampire looked at Jonghyun and then smiled, their brown eyes understanding one another. He held out his wrist and quickly pulled the sleeve of his shirt up - revealing the mark.</p><p>Jonghyun’s eyes widened at the marks and he reached his fingers out to touch Jinki’s skin. The vampire allowed him to touch, knowing it wouldn’t affect anyone except him; as it was scorched into his skin like a magical tattoo.</p><p>“What the heck is that?” pointing towards the mark, Taemin came closer to Jinki in attempts to figure it the mark out by keeping his eyes on it. His head tilted as he stared at Jinki’s wrist trying to processing what it was.</p><p>It appeared to be some sort of text but it was more complex strokes and patterns. He sniffed Jinki’s wrist too which earnt a chuckle from the leader.</p><p>“It’s in some ways a tracker.” the dark-haired vampire confirmed.</p><p>Taemin practically stepped back in shock, “You mean, somebody was even able to mark you!?”</p><p>Jinki glanced at Taemin wondering why he was so shocked.</p><p>Even Jinki had times that he made mistakes and someone else had the upper hand - yes, more times he did over someone else but still, his mental point still stood.</p><p>“Not just anybody.” Sophie stated gently placing her two hands on Taemin’s shoulders and looking into his eyes as she stood in front of him. Jinki smiled as Taemin looked at the redhead utterly confused.</p><p>Taemin tugged Sophie to the side and slumped on the back of her, giving her a huge hug with his noodle limbs.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki’s wrist was still being examined by Jonghyun who seemed to be humming words that weren’t in their language and then shaking his head as if he didn’t have the right one on the tip of his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>The sector leader carried on, “I had requested to see the King of Vampires and to do so, one must first fill out a form only given to you when the request to even ask to see the King is accepted.”</p><p>“So… You have to ask to ask to see my… dad?” Taemin’s voice went dry trying to say the word, dad. He was not used to it at all and it got a bit more real each time he said it.</p><p>“I’m afraid so. They are very busy, the Vampire Royal family. Due to my social standing, being a respected vampire and a sector leader I was able to use connections to be given the form.”</p><p>“I opened the form and it wasn’t the forms at all,” Sophie mumbled feeling guilty, not needing to say it very clearly or loud as both Taemin and Jinki could hear her like a pin drop.</p><p>“What was it?” Taemin asked as he quickly pushed his long hair back in annoyance.</p><p>“A letter… from the King… from Jaehoon. It marked me and it’s his means of finding me, to see me.” Jinki sighed a little painfully.</p><p>Taemin’s hands instantly clutched Sophie’s arms and she squeaked in pain when Taemin grabbed her too tightly.</p><p>Jinki stepped over and pulled her from the half-blood protectively. He glared at Taemin and didn’t drop any eye contact.</p><p>Feeling intimidated, Taemin swallowed but was still feeling some unknown feeling, as his body calmed down he realised he was angry.</p><p> </p><p>The King could send some sort of secret letter to Jinki but couldn’t even see his Mother and even find out he existed?!</p><p> </p><p>“So they’re in association with Witches,” Jonghyun whispered as the symbols clicked together in his brain when Jinki ripped himself out of his silent examination.</p><p>He looked up to see Jinki looking incredibly angry at Taemin, the half-blood enraged and he zoomed over in a panic. He lunged over and cupped Taemin’s face in his hands telling him it was okay.</p><p>“Sorry, Sophie. Sorry Jinki. I’m just so angry, he could have at least not left my Mother alone. Gone and seen her. But he’s just living all fine and dandy as the King in his little crappy palace making all the rules and not caring about anyone-”</p><p>“Taemin!” Jinki warned. “Why don’t you let the whole story be told before jumping to conclusions!” the sector leader snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun frowned at Jinki’s blind appreciation for the King and disregarding Taemin’s feelings because of it. He turned to Sophie who was wrapped in Jinki’s large arms. She caught Jonghyun’s eyes and looked saddened.</p><p>Jinki sighed when Taemin relaxed, “Jaehoon said in the letter that he has no control over the choices that are made. From the sounds of it, he’s kept under lock and key almost and this is very dangerous to do so you should respect that he’s trying.”</p><p>Taemin huffed gently and just pushed himself onto Jonghyun’s shoulder.</p><p>“He’s only coming to see you though Jinki.” Sophie said from within him, “he has no idea about Taemin.”</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood grinned when Sophie stood up for him instead. Jonghyun let a small smile ghost across his lips as Jinki would listen to Sophie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you guys quite done. We just got back, and all this bickering?” Kibum questioned as he and Minho made an entrance through the kitchen door and came over.</p><p>“Kibum please be quiet or I’ll silence you.” Jinki threatened, not in the mood after having worried about his fiancé being hurt.</p><p>It made him unable to think clearly as he did normally when there was a danger to her.</p><p>When Kibum had attacked her, he was ready to lose his head and kill the half-blood, but he couldn’t do that.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow okay, jeez.” the blond muttered and crossed his arms in a sulk.</p><p> </p><p>Minho smiled at his lover, and then sighed as he realised he still had sunglasses sitting on his head from their holiday, he took them off and tucked them in his t-shirt. “Where are we off to?” he questioned looking around the room, preparing himself to transport the group with his teleportation.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling sorry for Minho bein drained of energy to teleport them all just so Jinki could meet his bestie, Taemin thought of where.</p><p>Sophie hummed, “There are a few abandoned buildings around here.”</p><p>“It’s not really the best location to meet a King.” Jonghyun added, looking at Sophie with a smile.</p><p>“We could just stay here, right? I mean, you said the mark on your arm was a tracker Jinki.” Taemin shyly spoke as he suggested it to the group. Jinki began pondering on the idea.</p><p>“You’ve got a location tracker on you, what the heck?” Minho squawked in panic. “Aren’t they used by w-witches?!” the tall vampire began to panic and took Jinki’s wrist into his hands to look.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie was startled at Minho’s reaction.</p><p>Sure it was sort of scary and everything, but everyone had just accepted it. Why was Minho freaking out? Then again this whole situation was tough.</p><p>Kibum quickly rushed over to see the mark on the well-respected vampire’s wrist. He tried to hold in his laughter as a powerful vampire like Jinki was marked by a Witch.</p><p>Minho let go and then turned to Kibum for a sense comfort. The half-blood noticed Minho’s uneasiness earlier but hoped he’d calmed down after a moment. He let the vampire rest himself on his frame and smiled. “Minho, it’s <span class="gr-progress">alright,</span>” he mumbled with his cheeks red.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t like witches I assume,” Jonghyun asked Minho who was across the room.</p><p>Taemin looked at Jonghyun, despite him being only a short distance away and frowned. “Are we supposed to like or hate them?” the confused half-blood asked.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of heels - that wasn’t anyone's in the room - was heard at the entrance of the kitchen. A Witch dressed in barely any clothing and a large hat smirked at the vampires and humans staring back at her. They could tell she was a Witch by smell but the hat gave it away to humans.</p><p>“What the hell is that outfit?” Kibum spat, practically screaming at her showing so much skin. He didn’t even want to imagine Sophie’s reaction to come.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello! I’m Wendy,” she introduced herself and then greeted with a bow.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing her coat from the where she had hooked it up somewhere else in the house, Sophie wrapped it around the young woman hastily. “Are you not even embarrassed?!” she chirped, her face flushed with anger.</p><p>How dare this girl come in here showing all her skin with no bashfulness. Especially when the majority were men! Sophie turned to them all and realised most of them were more interested in another guy that was also in the room.</p><p>She clenched her fists - even so, she had to protect Jinki!</p><p> </p><p>The Witch, now known as Wendy just smiled and shook her head in response to Sophie’s question.</p><p>“To answer your question, whoever had asked if you should like witches or not, for saying how much we’ve helped vampires in the past, you should like Witches. However, it’s your personal preference when push comes to shove.” she stated staring at Taemin with a smirk and then her eyes widened a little when he turned to her fully.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki cleared his throat and turned to Wendy, “Where’s Jaehoon, did he come with you?”</p><p>The witch smirked as she fixed her hat. “He’s in the garden. He saw all the flowers and forgot to even come inside.” Wendy laughed hysterically.</p><p>Everyone ran to the small window to peer out and saw the spitting image of Taemin, just blond, slightly more aged and a little taller. There was Jaehoon, the King of vampires smelling a flower like an ordinary… vampire.</p><p>Jinki slowly smiled at the sight.</p><p>Taemin shoved him out the way and pressed his face against the glass. His upper lip stretched upwards showing a ridiculous display to anyone on the other side of the glass. His breath fogged it up by the time the others ripped him back, and they hastily wiped the window using Taemin’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“... Although, I was confused for a moment where exactly the King was when I saw that boy.” Wendy whispered to herself. However, everyone heard it, even Sophie and Jonghyun. It was clearly a statement of how much Taemin looked like his dad.</p><p> </p><p>However, Jonghyun could also see Taemin’s mother in him so he didn't understand how she was able to mistake the half-blood for hid dad. He groaned, “I just managed to get those flowers to bloom and the King picked one.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the heck!” the half-blood shrieked pulling his hair back. He pushed them all away once more and slammed his face against the glass. The thud was heard by Jaehoon and he turned to find the source of the noise but saw nothing.</p><p>Taemin had darted down to hide like a shy stalker fanboy. The others had joined him in worry to check if he was okay.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll fix them for you later, Jonghyun” Wendy promised with a chuckle in the case of Jonghyun’s flowers.</p><p>Jonghyun swallowed awkwardly as he didn’t even know her but she was acting like she was close to him. “I didn’t tell you my name…” the doctor murmured in concern, which caused Taemin to stand back up and spin around; as he felt the worry in Jonghyun’s being.</p><p>He stood beside Jonghyun and stared at Wendy not caring about the window anymore. “What do you want with him?”</p><p>“I only said I’d fix his flowers the King is destroying,” she explained.</p><p>Taemin wasn’t sure if he could trust this girl.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum grabbed Wendy by the hood of Sophie’s coat that was draped over her.</p><p>“The only thing you’re fixing is that outfit… We are guys you know!” he hissed sourly.</p><p>Wendy simply dipped her head back to look up at Kibum from the awkward angle she had been made to be in and smiled. “Guys… who like guys?”</p><p>Kibum’s frowned relaxed and he went poppy pink in the face.</p><p>Turning from the window, having listened to the conversation and sensing Kibum’s embarrassment, Minho came over. “I mean… He’s right, your outfit is very revealing and you’re not very big… How old are you?” he trailed off when he stared at her chest.</p><p>Wendy scoffed and ripped off the coat Sophie had forced her to borrow. “I’m not underage if that’s what you’re trying to imply!” she shouted as the coat burst into flames on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki’s attention snapped back to the kitchen from the presence of Wendy’s magic, and he instantly held out his hand causing Wendy to focus on his arm. “This is yours is it not?”</p><p>Jonghyun ran to the sink, filling up a cup of water to throw over the burning coat as it began igniting.</p><p>Sophie internally sobbed at her coat.</p><p>Wendy rolled her eyes at the redhead crying and clicked her fingers, instantly the coat was as it was. “Yes, Jinki.” Wendy confirmed proudly, “It’s how I found you. Then I transported myself and Jaehoon here.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can teleport?” Minho asked cautiously of the extent of her abilities.</p><p>“It takes a lot of time and accuracy to get it right, but yet, us Witches can teleport using magic circles.”</p><p>“That’s pretty cool, you seem normal…”</p><p>“Normal? As opposed to what?” Wendy questioned the vampire.</p><p>The vampire swallowed, “Witches I’ve met.”</p><p>“I am a Witch.”</p><p>“No, they were all… ew.”</p><p>“Hahaha! Ew?! Please don’t call my sisters and brothers ‘ew’.” Wendy asked as she wiped a tear from her eyes and fixed her hat.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum snarled in jealousy, silencing the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t mind I’m going to find a mop to clean up the puddle I’ve <span class="gr-progress">made.</span>” Jonghyun announced.</p><p>Taemin, of course, joined him without question as he could tell something was wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Witches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun?” Taemin tried but was ignored as the doctor searched through a small room that had cleaning equipment in a cupboard. As he pulled out the mop it fell to the floor as Taemin whacked it out of his grasp. “Jonghyun…” he whispered and slowly pushed himself against the doctor, hugging him.</p><p>The auburn haired man smiled faintly and wrapped his arms around Taemin. “I’m sorry Taemin, the King of Vampires is in my garden. <em>Our </em>garden even. Your dad is in the garden… And I’m acting a mess just because a Witch knew my name. She probably knows everyone’s name. I mean… Witches can find stuff like that out, right?” </p><p>Taemin shrugged awkwardly, “I wouldn’t know.” he gave a playful wink to the older male and then scrunched his face up, cringing at himself. “Are you worried she knows you?” he questioned softly and cupped the shaking jaw in front of him. </p><p>Jonghyun sighed loudly emptying himself of the worry he felt, and smiled in reassurance at Taemin, “I was, but a lot of supernatural beings knew me from when I used to help them.” <br/><br/></p><p>The half-blood nodded in understanding, not that he understood entirely, but he could try.</p><p>“You okay to go back?” he asked when Jonghyun calmed down.</p><p> </p><p>On exiting the room, Taemin gently pressed his lips against Jonghyun’s nose as he pulled him closer. “Jonghyun, I’m by your side so if she does anything, I’ll break her neck.” the honey coloured haired half-blood said with the happiest grin he could muster, his cheeks were so high in the excitement of killing someone for Jonghyun’s sake. </p><p>“Taemin, that’s a bit excessive and won’t be necessary.” the doctor felt a cold sweat as he saw the determination in Taemin’s eyes.</p><p>He was like any predatory pet that would go out and hunt prey and bring it back as acts of kindness to their owner. As creepy as it was to imagine Taemin bringing back a dead human or any similar being, imaging a bird or mouse made Jonghyun’s lips curve in amusement. </p><p>Taemin had been pouting when Jonghyun focused back on him, he crossed his arms when they made eye contact as he pursed his lips further. </p><p>“Taemin I don’t need you to do that for me, I’m an adult!” the brown-haired male joked and patted Taemin’s shoulders with his hands in comfort. Taemin grabbed Jonghyun’s larger wrists and pulled them to across to form an x and pushed the older’s arms into his torso and gently forced him backwards.</p><p>Jonghyun awkwardly laughed as Taemin frowned and leaned in close to his face, pinning him against the wall. <br/>“Honestly, Taemin I’m not a child!”</p><p>Taemin’s eyes told him he was taking none of his words in and he felt him graze his sharp teeth against his neck.</p><p>Jonghyun sighed, “What do you want me to say? ‘<em>Yes go and kill her?</em>’” </p><p>Taemin’s head shot up from the crevice of Jonghyun’s neck with sparkly eyes, “Can I?!” </p><p>“No!” the doctor wailed.</p><p>“I just want to protect you, and she’s made you upset.” the younger protested.</p><p>“Taemin, killing her won’t protect me and killing her just because she upset me is so irrational,” Jonghyun explained calmly.</p><p>Taemin smirked, “Who said I was rational? I mean, come on…”</p><p>“Okay, you have a point.” the auburn haired male accepted the fact Taemin wasn’t rational most times. </p><p> </p><p>“So…” the younger started. </p><p>“Don’t kill anyone unless it’s seriously the only thing you can do at that time.” Jonghyun practically commanded, laying down the law.</p><p>“Alright…” Taemin agreed, despite not really wanting to and they returned to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Welcome back! Did you get the mop?” Wendy asked with a pleasant smile when the two stepped in, still having barely any fabric covering her skin. </p><p>“Oh…” Jonghyun mumbled as everyone looked over to see his hands mop-less. </p><p>Taemin felt his blood boil. Sure, if anyone else knew he went to get a mop they wouldn’t question him about it like she was, making Jonghyun feel so uneasy!- <br/><br/></p><p>“I’d just come back to the kitchen as it was not with my other cleaning equipment, I must have left it in here but I can’t see it so I’ll try another room.” the doctor said with a bright grin, his teeth giving the rest of his face a charming glow.</p><p>Taemin’s eyes widened as he was pulled back out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun just forget the mop!” Taemin squeaked as Jonghyun walked to a room after room. “We have to go see my… The King.” Taemin begged, not wanting Jonghyun to exhaust himself just over a mop.</p><p>“She made me feel stupid,” Jonghyun revealed and grabbed a mop from one of the rooms, finally finding it.</p><p>Taemin grabbed the mop and threw it down, “You don’t have to prove anything to her!” </p><p>“Taemin, she’s close to your dad if she came here with him, and even though he has no idea you exist, we can’t let her think bad of us. Plus… I have to prove myself to her, I can tell she’s measuring all up.” the brunet exclaimed as he picked up the mop. </p><p>“I got that feeling too… as if she was taking mental notes of us all. But it doesn’t mean you have to break your back for a puddle or my... dad.” </p><p>“Witches always do. They’re not physically strong like vampires so they need to find the flaws to use them as a strength and I’m not letting her think I was lying.” the doctor said in resolve.</p><p>Taemin gave a small laugh, “But you were, you felt like she knew you and that’s why you left.” </p><p>Jonghyun laughed also and then looked to the side to avoid Taemin’s eyes, “Also, I want your dad to like me. That’s the most important part. I need to make sure Wendy approves of me to convince your dad-” </p><p>“Woah woah, what?” Taemin squeaked. </p><p>Jonghyun looked down at the mop still avoiding the youngers eyes and chuckled, “He’s not going to want his son to be with someone who leaves a slip hazard in his own kitchen.” </p><p> </p><p>Taemin’s eyes hooded in need to just hold the other, “Jonghyun…” </p><p>The doctor cleared his throat, “Let’s go back-” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care what he thinks of you! Sure it’d be nice if you got along but you’ve been there for me since you found me, we had our moments but you stuck by me through times any other person would have and <em>should </em>have left.” Taemin said cutting the older off, wishing Jonghyun could sense the urgency in his voice of how much he treasured him.</p><p>“If anything, your judgement of them is what should be most important!”</p><p>He was so possessive but he was certain this was straight up him and not his instinct to protect his lover, but his honest desire to tell him that he was the priority and most important being in his entire existence and prove it. <br/><br/></p><p>Taemin began panting in anger and his fangs were out, prepared to be used to attack whoever was upsetting Jonghyun the most at this current moment. <br/><br/></p><p>“I love you!” Taemin winced and wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s form, hugging him as if it was the last hug they’d ever share. </p><p> </p><p>“Taemin…” Jonghyun murmured as he heard sniffling from the younger.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin pulled away and looked up at Jonghyun, their eyes finally meeting from Jonghyun’s avoidance of eye contact. Taemin’s were vivid red and the older sighed in the content of how much he was riled up over Jonghyun wanting to impress them, “You’re right, and I love you too… I honestly just want to stay here instead of going back to the kitchen, it sounds selfish but times like these shouldn’t be rushed. I really need to just...” Jonghyun struggled to say what he wanted but Taemin just chuckled as he wiped his tears. <br/><br/></p><p>“Are you still angry?” Jonghyun questioned when he saw Taemin’s eyes fading to his brown, and then to yellow.</p><p>“Not now...” he hummed and just let them both embrace one another. Neither planned on moving, only to kiss reassuring pecks but then just wanting to lean on one another. <br/><br/></p><p>“Damn it, I’m so happy.” Jonghyun cursed and began laughing, his mouth never giving him a break as his lips stretched into a smile whenever he calmed down. <br/>Taemin’s did the same as he covered his mouth to attempt to stop smiling. His eyes curved to match the shape and he was so thankful he had Jonghyun and this life or else he wouldn’t have met him.</p><p> </p><p>As the pair walked back to the kitchen once more, yet hand in hand this time, they nudged one another in a playfulness. Jonghyun had the mop in his other hand but had no intentions of cleaning the puddle to prove himself.</p><p>Taemin said it didn’t matter and so it didn’t.</p><p>You take Jonghyun for who he was and Taemin for loving him and that was it. Taemin wasn’t going to let either Wendy or his dad criticise him, or even the friends he’d known for many months. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho, you have sleep in your eye.” Kibum chuckled and poked Minho’s eyelid, the younger closed his eyes as Kibum sorted him out.</p><p>“There.” the blond said satisfied and Minho just stared at him adoringly.</p><p>“Thank you.” he exclaimed with a small yawn and he smiled as Kibum yawned too.</p><p>“What’s this? You’re tired?” the half-blood teased. “It’s your fault, you dragged me around so many places!” the taller protested.</p><p>“Of course I did!”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the pair happy once more, Sophie smiled across the room. She was really worried they were going to find themselves stuck but they pushed past the insecurities and despite all he’d been through she was glad Kibum had finally accepted Minho’s feelings for him and that Minho had managed to get them out of him some time ago was an achievement in itself.</p><p>She cooed as they pressed their foreheads together and grinned.</p><p>Of course, her number one ship was Jonghyun and Taemin without a doubt. Taemin was way too cute to not take number one.</p><p>The redhead turned to her fiancé with a smile as he was staring out the window at his old friend.</p><p>Her top ship walked in and she grinned. </p><p>Jonghyun apparently 'just had to mop the puddle or he'd die' despite Taemin’s protests about a conversation they had earlier about <strong>NOT </strong>cleaning it or something. Jonghyun was always a little neat freak.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie then turned to Wendy who was staring at Minho and Kibum with a blank expression.</p><p>“I knew it.” Wendy said with a joyous smile as he clasped her hands together. She could tell the couples a mile away.</p><p>“Knew what?” Sophie asked as she came beside her. “That they were a couple. It’s obvious the human and half-blood are too.”</p><p>“Ah… And yes, they are.” Sophie folded her arms as she looked at Wendy closely. Her hair was long and black and her skin had a lovely brown tan to it, it made her eyes stand out as they were a pale green.</p><p>She bit her lip a little feeling uncomfortable, she was seriously pretty and the fact she just had her skin out wherever she could without it being illegal caused her to be worried about her motives.</p><p>Was it just to look good or to try and get one of these vampires attention or to test the limits of their loyalty to their partners? </p><p>Sophie slapped herself internally. Why was she even thinking of this Witch as some kind of succubus? </p><p>Wendy leant forward in front of Sophie’s frowning expression and tilted her head, “Are you done?” she questioned with a smirk and waved her hand in front of the doctors face.</p><p>Sophie’s face went as red as her hair and she swallowed, “You’re not here to cause trouble are you?”</p><p>“I’m with the King as his bodyguard just for this visit, he couldn’t let anyone know he was leaving. Although he doesn’t exactly need protecting with this barrier around the house, it’s really powerful magic.”</p><p>“Magic?”</p><p>“The barrier is magic… Sophie, I thought you’d have known that. Witches make the best doctors after all.”</p><p>Sophie slapped her hands over Wendy’s lips and looked around. <br/><br/></p><p>Jinki actually hadn’t heard Wendy’s sentence as he was still looking out of the window and didn’t even flinch and Kibum and Minho were talking to one another and Taemin was trying to pry the mop from Jonghyun’s hands instead of paying attention as they all usually did.</p><p>Wendy smirked and beckoned Sophie to follow her out of the room, “They don’t know?”</p><p>“I don’t know if they know.” Sophie replied.</p><p>Wendy closed her eyes and muttered words Sophie had heard partially before but had no idea what they meant. After raising her hands upwards as to seal some sort of bubble she let out a breath. “I silenced us using a silencing spell. They can’t hear us until I click my fingers.” Wendy explained. </p><p>Sophie nodded, Witches could really do amazing magic, the only downfall was some spells took a while to perform whilst others were lightning quick.</p><p>Wendy got straight to the point as curious as she was as to the redhead’s situation and involvement here, “Sophie you’re from a family of Witches and these vampires have no clue? How sneaky.”</p><p>“I… I am! But… I never inherited the ability to actually do any magic, I’m just good with healing…” the doctor stammered in the embarrassment of being outed so easily by another Witch when she had fooled so many people for years.</p><p>“I guess you don’t have your original last name that would instantly alert them.” Wendy said out loud, thinking of how she did it. “I can sense the magic though, I’m surprised a vampire like Jinki wouldn’t see it off the bat or look you up.”</p><p>“Do you think he knows?” Sophie questioned, practically ready to run away if he did. </p><p>She knew Jinki liked to know who he was dealing with when he employed someone, from being around him so much.</p><p>When he investigated all the of vampires that brought the blood to the sector to make sure they were sourcing correctly towards sector standards and not just killing anyone, or when he checked Minho’s background to have him at his side and do tasks for him… <br/><br/></p><p>Back then he had told Sophie that it was likely Minho would stray as he doesn’t remember a lot and would try and find someone to earn approval from that wasn’t Jinki himself, and it happened with Kibum who Jinki had checked too and knew he would struggle as he had a bitter experience of life he would carry through with him, but knew nothing about Yejun which is why it was a shock.</p><p>So he possibly didn’t know everything… </p><p>“He might. If he does, he’s accepted it because he kept looking from the window to you. He clearly adores you. He’s probably wondering where you are now but pretending he’s not worried out of his skin. Jaehoon told me a lot about Jinki and how he acts like he doesn’t want to join in things or care but he actually does and is too scared to appear as weak. He'll be surprised to see he's engaged.” </p><p>Sophie wondered how Wendy knew, but I guess the rings on their fingers were a tad obvious.</p><p>“If Jinki knows about me, I’m sure it’d help the others to understand if he stepped in.” Sophie said hopefully as she blushed thinking of how Jinki must be wanting to just run out and grab her.</p><p>More recently though, he’d been more willing to break his image he’d worked on over the years from when he was just a bloodthirsty vampire like the rest of the others that just go round murdering into the refined gentleman he was. It was scary at the same time amazing to see him being a little more … human in a sense. </p><p>Sophie thought they should go back soon if Wendy doesn’t want to see her head impaled on a pole.</p><p>“Wait, how is the barrier magic when Jonghyun is just a human? Did witches make it for him?” she prodded remembering Wendy’s statement earlier. </p><p>Wendy glanced at Sophie with a puzzled expression.</p><p>“N-Not exactly. A lot of supernatural beings know Jonghyun’s family and the family… his parents they sort of… cast him out-” clicking her fingers Wendy shook her head, “Look I can’t, it’s not my place. I only trust you because you’re another witch, but I can’t say this.” she muttered and suggested they headed back into the kitchen.</p><p>Sophie’s eyes were wide and her head was spinning with a mix of emotions from the information she had just learnt.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone just assumed Jonghyun had just moved out and made a new life as humans do once they go to University and find a job in their chosen profession.</p><p>She didn’t know there was some deeper reason. He never spoke about his family. Maybe that was why?</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t say what, hm?” Taemin said as he greeted them at the door with Jinki. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wendy blinked as Taemin bored into her soul with his eyes. She then frowned and put her hand in front of his face which earned her a growl.</p><p>“T-Taemin!” Jonghyun begged for them to stop and yanked him away as witches could do some serious damage when pissed off.</p><p>“I want to know what she can’t say!”</p><p> </p><p>“How much did you hear?” Sophie asked the half-blood terrified, ready to chew off her fingers.</p><p>“Just Wendy saying she couldn’t say something.” Taemin confirmed.</p><p>“O-Okay…” Sophie muttered.</p><p>“It was a girly secret, you guys wouldn’t understand… Or really want to know.” Wendy announced, saving Sophie’s skin, and then winked at Taemin suggestively.</p><p>Jonghyun felt his head pop off his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie looked at Jinki and then away again in guilt.</p><p>The dark-haired vampire tilted his head and gently grasped her hands. “Sophie?”</p><p>She looked down and saw both of their engagement rings mirroring one another. Her eyes watered over as she felt like she was betraying him… He’d told her most of his secrets, he couldn’t tell her everything.</p><p>But still… it felt so painful, that even if he did know, that she didn’t say anything and never told him about her heritage…</p><p>“I’m fine.” she whispered in her attempt to lie.</p><p>The sector leader only smiled sadly and said no more for her sake, he wiped the threatening tears and kissed her forehead, “Do you want to talk about it later?”</p><p>The redheaded doctor nodded and breathed in and out slowly to calm herself down.</p><p> </p><p>“How long is our Majesty going to pick Jonghyun’s flowers and not come in?” Kibum questioned with a finger pointed toward the window.</p><p>Bringing the attention back to Jaehoon seemed to put everyone on edge.</p><p>Taemin swallowed nervously at his dad being mentioned and Jonghyun’s demonic glares at Wendy were long forgotten as the doctor turned to Taemin.</p><p> </p><p>Wendy gave a small chuckle, “You’d be surprised how much he likes flowers. I’ll go and fetch him shall I?”</p><p>“Please do. It’s been almost an hour since you arrived and I’m aware he’s on a bit of a tight schedule at the palace.” Jinki announced and then formally requested for Wendy to bring the King in.</p><p>The witch nodded and gave a small nod to Jinki as she playfully curtsied and headed for the door. Her heels the only sound they all heard like when she had entered.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was silent as the sound of Wendy’s heels returned with sounds of another pair of shoes.</p><p>The tension in the air was thick and no one knew what exactly to do. They just all stood in the kitchen.</p><p>Wendy stepped into the room and the inhale of everyone’s breath was heard in sync as a blond haired man they had all seen in the photo and just outside a while ago walked in behind her.</p><p>“May I present the King of Vampires, Jaehoon.” she said with a smile.</p><p>Minho suddenly bowed as low as he could and the others followed.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, Jaehoon grinned, “Don’t be so formal my friends! If you’re a friend to Jinki then you’re a friend to me.”</p><p>As they all looked up they saw he was just wearing a simple hoodie and jeans which did not suit his title at all.</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing his name, the dark-haired vampire looked up and smiled.</p><p>“My friend, you’ve aged!” Jaehoon chuckled at the aged face of his old friend and hugged him.</p><p>“So have you.” Jinki exclaimed feeling giddy as they reunited after many years. “I’ve been so happy you kept going forward. I apologise for not saying goodbye those years ago, but as I said in my letter…”</p><p>“I understand Jaehoon,” the fellow vampire said with a smile and then turned to Sophie “this is the Sectors' I run, doctor, and my fiancé, Sophie.”</p><p>Jaehoon stared at the woman beside Jinki and she yelped and quickly bowed once more. He stared at her and pondered why Jinki would marry a human, he let it go, as he himself had loved a human.</p><p>“She’s very pretty! Nice to meet you, please make my friend happy.”</p><p>“Of course, your Majesty!” she said feeling happy to have such a powerful figure of Jinki’s kind accept her.</p><p>The blond grinned and waved his hand in embarrassment, “Please just call me Jaehoon… Ah, now…”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehoon quickly glanced at everyone and bowed back to them individually, asking for their names.</p><p>Kibum and Minho introduced themselves and Jaehoon grinned to see their closeness and also commented that he liked Kibum’s hair earning a slightly jealous look from Minho.</p><p> </p><p>When he got to Jonghyun he apologised if Wendy caused any hassle to which the young witch scoffed and said something about the flowers outside.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure we’ve met before.” the King murmured. Jonghyun tilted his head, “Oh, we have? If so I might have aided in healing an employee of yours or something like that. I used to help a lot of supernatural beings years ago.”</p><p>Jaehoon frowned and then burst out laughing, “Perhaps! I’ve met so many people it’s not unlikely.”</p><p>Clinging to the male was a light-haired half-blood, he turned to them to find out their name but his smile dropped.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked amongst one another in a panic of what would happen, and Wendy looked over to find out just who Taemin was; as he looked like the King.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehoon’s eyes were wide, “You’re…”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin looked up at his dad for the first time in his life, his heart was beating and he wanted to run away as his hands cupped his face. He frowned puzzled as to why the King felt the need to cup his face.</p><p>“Sorry! … You look like someone I knew…” Jaehoon panicked and pulled his hands away. He was inappropriately touching this young half-blood.</p><p>Taemin just looked down and smiled and when he looked up his face dropped as he grabbed Jaehoon’s wrists and pulled himself closer to the slightly taller vampire. “No, it’s alright. Take a goooood look at who you thought I was.”</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin.” Jinki said painfully yet sternly, wishing the half-blood would just act rationally for once… Especially right now!<br/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun placed a hand on Taemin’s back and the half-blood turned to him. He knew the younger would get angrier the more he dragged this out.<br/><br/></p><p>“I don’t understand.” Jaehoon murmured as he pulled himself from Taemin’s grasp. “He is called Taemin?” the King asked looking around at the others.</p><p>“Well I’m not a woman, ask Jonghyun, he’s seen it all.” the half-blood said and then shrugged when Jonghyun began to panic at this confusing way of coming out to his dad whilst the King didn’t even know he was Taemin’s father.</p><p> </p><p>Minho choked at Taemin’s words.</p><p> </p><p>“You look like someone I knew. They were a woman though,” Jaehoon frowned at recalling a memory.</p><p>The half-blood smirked, “That’s a coincidence isn’t it! Let me guess… You slept with that person?”</p><p> </p><p>“TAEMIN!” Jonghyun shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>“No no… It’s alright. Yes I did.” the King answered feeling amused by this half-blood’s anger.</p><p>Taemin frowned, “You met them a party…”</p><p>Jaehoon turned to Jinki and the dark-haired vampire just buried his head in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Of course; Taemin would go about this a way nobody would have liked. He couldn’t just sit Jaehoon down and say ‘I’m your son I think’ and explain it calmly, he had to go in ranting. The Sector leader laughed into his palms.</p><p> </p><p>“I did.” Taemin’s father confirmed.</p><p>“Give or take 20-ish years ago?” Taemin asked one final question that would confirm everything.</p><p>“Yes. It’s been that long since I became King.” Jaehoon answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Anybody want to connect the dots?” Kibum muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Wendy came over excitedly, “I thought you looked like Jaehoon!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Jaehoon asked turning to Wendy. “No, he looks like… like…  Kyungsoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lee Kyungsoon?” Taemin added slyly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! ... 'Lee'! Do you know her?!”</p><p> </p><p>Jinki and Sophie rolled their eyes at how Jaehoon came here for important business as he wrote in his letter yet became excited to see his old flame and clearly forgot everything else as was being a fool. Anyone would have figured this out by now. It was so obvious.</p><p> </p><p>Minho and Kibum were staring at the King and Taemin in amusement and began chuckling at his idiocy.</p><p>Jonghyun’s jaw was hitting the floor in shock that Taemin was just going to tell him like this.</p><p> </p><p>Clearing his throat, Jaehoon shook his head. “My apologies. Would you please explain the connection you have to Lee Kyungsoon and how you know that I knew her?” the King calmly asked Taemin.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin just smiled at how he hadn’t worked it out yet. King of all vampires but didn’t realise his own flesh was in front of him. “I’m your… son.”</p><p>“S-Son?” Jaehoon whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin just nodded and let out a big breath of air he’d been holding as he waited for his dad’s reaction.</p><p>Jaehoon turned to Jinki and pointed to himself, the dark-haired vampire just nodded. Jaehoon then turned back around to Taemin and the half-blood waved at him with a glowing smile which caused him to feel dizzy.</p><p>“I don’t feel so great.” Jaehoon mumbled before hitting the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked at one another unsure of what to do. Could they even touch the King? It wasn’t their place to help but at the same time, he was sort of on kitchen floor where they’d all walked in leaving dirt on the floor and such.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know vampires could faint… so… pathetically.” Sophie said, in shock at the practically folded piece of vampire-king on Jonghyun’s kitchen floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think you faint like him Taemin?” Kibum smirked as he asked the honey-haired half-blood.</p><p>Jonghyun tried to hold in a laugh but let out a muffled chuckle.<br/><br/></p><p>Taemin frowned and then closed his eyes, “Not too sure on that one Kibum. I’ll gladly help you find out what you do when you faint though Kibum.” he promised threateningly.</p><p>“Now now…” Minho said in attempts to ease the evil intentions but both his lover and Taemin just glared at him to which he recoiled and just let them continue their rivalry.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki smiled sadly at Minho, feeling sorry for him unable to stop the two half-bloods. Obviously, if something were to actually kick off he knew Minho wouldn’t hesitate in stopping it.</p><p> </p><p>Wendy slowly walked over to the King and started prodding him in the face. “Jaehoon?” she questioned as the vampire lay unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun looked at Sophie who shook her head at his look. Sophie shook her head again and glared at Jonghyun and looked down at the King, and then looked back up into the brown eyes across the room.</p><p>Jonghyun directed his head towards the King’s body and Sophie’s face puffed up and she crossed her arms in a childish manner, not wanting to help.</p><p>He marched over in anger, “You’re the doctor at the sector, you can help him much better than I can!” yelling, Jonghyun pressed the fact he was no longer up to date with supernatural medicine.</p><p>“What!? And I do something wrong and get my throat slit by the royal family?! No, Jonghyun! No!” Sophie screeched back.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki, Minho, Kibum and Taemin all looked at one another and began cleaning out their ears.</p><p>They knew for a fact they heard no discussion about helping the King on the floor between Sophie and Jonghyun, so how this conversation started part way through had bewildered them.<br/><br/></p><p>Jinki looked at Sophie pondering if she could mind-read, but that would mean Jonghyun could too… He frowned, he couldn’t be as stupid as to think that.</p><p> </p><p>“So… What are we doing?” Taemin questioned as he gently kicked his foot against his dad’s arm to check if he was alive.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki practically threw himself across the room before Wendy strangled Taemin, and suggested they have a change of location and wait for Jaehoon to wake up, since either doctor didn’t want to touch the King of vampire’s and get murdered by the Higher Vampire Sector if they found out.</p><p> </p><p>Minho groaned knowing he’d have to teleport them. He prepared himself as they all crowded around him.</p><p>“Ready?” he mumbled preparing himself for hours of exhaustion to follow. He could deal with the usual amount but with a Witch and the King he’d probably collapse when they arrived at wherever they were going.</p><p>“Actually… Jaehoon requested that I transport him to and from. I’m his bodyguard for this visit.” Wendy confirmed and bowed her head so they knew she was being genuine.</p><p>“I have a magic circle in your garden…” she announced looking at the doctor and Jonghyun groaned.</p><p>His garden!</p><p> </p><p>Jinki nodded, “Very well then.”</p><p>“I’ll be outside, let me know the location as soon as you’ve decided!” the Witch pleaded and took Jaehoon along with her, using her magic to have him levitate behind her as she headed outside.<br/><br/></p><p>“Jonghyun?” Taemin questioned and had the attention of Jonghyun instantly. “Doesn’t your barrier stop supernatural creatures from entering? How have they been getting in and out?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Teleport</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Jonghyun?” Taemin questioned and had the attention of Jonghyun instantly. “Doesn’t your barrier stop supernatural creatures from entering? How have they been getting in and out?” </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Good question, Taemin… Jinki?” Jonghyun snapped his neck and looked at the vampire in his renowned suit in question as he fixed the barrier for Jonghyun a while ago.</p><p>Jinki smiled, “Minho can teleport us here-” </p><p>“Minho came AFTER you and Sophie did.” Taemin scowled. </p><p>Jinki sighed, “Okay, so maybe I know the code.” </p><p> </p><p>Sophie rolled her eyes, of course, he did. Of course, Jinki knew the code. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess it’s not a bad thing… If we’ll be living here to know the code.” Minho said bringing his point into the discussion. <br/><br/></p><p>“I suppose so… How did Wendy get here though, does she know the code? If she does I’ll be really offended.” Kibum added staring at Jinki. </p><p>“I… never changed the code Kibum,” Jonghyun muttered, feeling stupid because Kibum still knew it, and it made sense of how he and Yejun managed to get in. <br/><br/></p><p>Anyone could get in at this point. He should probably change it. </p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh…” Kibum then whispered feeling guilty. In his time of mania and manipulation, he’d used the same code to get into the building.</p><p>Jinki’s eyes widened upon realisation of why the barrier was down all that time ago. He felt slightly idiotic himself too.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie swallowed at what Wendy had told her about the barrier earlier. </p><p>Jinki couldn’t use the code as an excuse as to how Wendy got in, Sophie knew the only communication he had with Jaehoon was with the letter and even that was one way. </p><p>The barrier was practically impenetrable unless you were a powerful Witch, but she supposed that Yejun and Kibum had managed to get in, but Jonghyun had explained he hadn’t changed the code… </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“... Although he doesn’t exactly need protecting with this barrier around the house, it’s really powerful magic.” <br/>“Magic?” <br/>“The barrier is magic… Sophie, I thought you’d have known that. Witches make the best doctors after all.”  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>…Jinki was the only one who knew the answer to as how Wendy was able to get in, as he was the one who had it fixed. So… Was he was involved with Witches too? Or did she just come through with ease? Was she seriously powerful, but hiding it?</p><p>The redhead was even more panicked as Jinki knew witch from a human without batting an eyelash, and she wasn’t sure to be happy if he already knew or upset that he didn’t say anything if it was the case.</p><p>“She’s a Witch. Jonghyun, your barrier was made by Witches. If one is powerful enough they can take it down for a short while to enter. They know how to counter magic and find ways around the codes of their spells. Nobody gives them enough credit I think.” the sector leader explained and then smiled. <br/><br/></p><p>Sophie turned to him and gave a small smile, she was still confused though. It answered her question of if he was involved with witches though. He’d have to be to fix a magical barrier…</p><p>Jinki looked at her and then back to Jonghyun as the doctor held a hand to his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun frowned as he stepped backwards, “But I… I don’t remember?” he replied, utterly confused.</p><p>Taemin instantly grabbed Jonghyun and took him over to the counter and sat him on a stool as he looked ready to sink down to the floor, or worse faint.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum scoffed knowingly as Minho turned to him and opened his mouth to ask a question, “You didn’t have anything to do with Jonghyun’s memory loss right?” <br/><br/></p><p>“No!” the blond half-blood shrieked in complete bafflement of being accused. Although, he supposed being the only one that can alter memories and make you think things that never happened, made him understand why he was a suspect and expected the questions. </p><p> </p><p>Did no one believe he was sorry? </p><p><br/>He started laughing and rolled his eyes, “I didn’t wipe your memory or anything just made you unable to forget me I didn’t want you to forget me! And I’m not a Witch!” Kibum declared ready to snap a neck as he came over to Jonghyun. </p><p>“I believe you,” Jonghyun mumbled, feeling his headache. “Me too,” Taemin said and turned to Kibum who sighed in relief.</p><p>Minho came behind Kibum and wrapped his arms around the shorter male in apology, “I just wanted to make sure.” <br/><br/></p><p>“It’s alright, at least I could explain my innocence in this. I am sorry for what I did but I’d never ever wipe someone’s memory unless I had to.” the blond said sadly as he turned himself around to face Minho and rest his head into the younger’s body. </p><p>The blond sighed, “Meddle with memories sure, but-” <br/><br/></p><p>Minho started chuckling, “Kibum you’re not helping yourself!” he said squeezing the older vampire to keep him quiet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going anywhere whilst Jonghyun is like this,” Taemin said briefly with so much assertiveness it made Jinki nod in understanding. </p><p>He left to tell Wendy to come back in with the King.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie joined the two pairs and sat at the counter on a stool across from Jonghyun. The auburn haired male looked up and saw her watching him in concern. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“N-Not exactly. A lot of supernatural beings know Jonghyun’s family and the family… his parents they sort of… cast him out-” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She looked down at her hands that she had rested on her lap. So it wasn’t that Jonghyun chose not to talk about it, did he genuinely not remember anything?</p><p>“T-Taemin?”</p><p>Taemin turned to Sophie slowly, something in her voice made him panic. As if small things he should have noticed that he ignored were now residing in Sophie’s head instead of his own.</p><p>He frowned and looked down at his own hands. Did he push the signs away? Jonghyun seemed to not remember his past that well either but he assumed it was because he tried to forget it as it caused him pain.</p><p>The half-blood ventured to the other side of the room with Sophie and tried to look her in the eye. “I think he doesn’t remember… I noticed it but I didn’t think it was as bad as not even remembering who created the barrier.” </p><p>Sophie swallowed as she had a little bit of knowledge from Wendy on Jonghyun’s past; of being cast out. <br/><br/></p><p>Obviously, she didn’t know if that was entirely true so it wasn’t fact and couldn’t bring it up to Taemin.</p><p>She stayed silent and just gently grasped Taemin’s slightly shaking hands. He was worried and feeling guilty, but trying to figure out everything as well. </p><p> </p><p>“Sophie, what if he starts forgetting important things… What if he forgets who he is… who we all are… or me…” the half-blood went pale and Sophie frowned. <br/><br/></p><p>“Taemin, darling, that won’t happen. Don’t you ever think Jonghyun could forget you!” The redhead smiled slightly and cupped Taemin’s face, squishing his slightly tear-stained cheeks, “I don’t think he’s forgetting, I think he’s forgotten.”<br/><br/></p><p>“So it’s like that Stem sort of thing?” the younger asked with a sniffle.</p><p>“What Stem thing Taemin?” Sophie asked, feeling a bit lost. It had been a while since she had dealt with any Stems though. <br/><br/></p><p>Taemin hummed, “He’ll forget until he meets the source of what made him forget?” <br/><br/></p><p>Sophie’s eyes widened a little at Taemin’s brain. What a wonderful brain it was!</p><p>She grinned, “I think that’s exactly how it is!”</p><p>If Jonghyun had forgotten then whoever caused him to forget would cause him to remember.</p><p> </p><p>Just then Jinki returned without Wendy and an unconscious King trailing behind her. “Wendy has asked us to tell her the location of where we're going and she’ll come.” the sector leader announced causing everyone to turn to him.</p><p>“Why? Couldn’t she just come back to find out, it’s easier.” Minho asked.</p><p>“She said it was too much effort,” Jinki responded annoyed at the fact Wendy was acting childish. </p><p>“That outfit clearly was effort and she still slapped that on!” the blond half-blood protested.</p><p>“Kibum, please… we know she’s wearing a skimpy outfit alright.” Jinki sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“She has no taste,” Kibum mumbled to Minho who nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Sophie,” Jinki said quietly and the redhead turned to him a little surprised.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Don’t hate me, alright?”</p><p>“Hate you?” Jinki then fell silent and just turned to the others.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone ready now or would you prefer to transport your family here Taemin?”</p><p>Taemin looked up, “They’ll be safe right?” he asked and then frowned at his words. He didn’t really know Wendy, but if Jonghyun was safe around her then his family should be…</p><p>Jinki smiled at the half-blood, “You have my word, they won’t be in any danger.” </p><p>Taemin then nodded and made his way back over to Jonghyun who smiled at him. “Do you feel okay to go to my Mother’s home Jonghyun?”</p><p>Jonghyun nodded and grinned, “Who else other than Kibum and Minho will make your brother uncomfortable other than me and you?”</p><p>Taemin started laughing and the doctor smiled and pulled the younger into a hug. “I love you.”</p><p>Taemin sucked in a breath at Jonghyun's words and sighed out a ‘yes’ and pressed their foreheads together. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay so... are we going?” Kibum asked, motioning being sick to Jinki at the couple.<br/><br/></p><p>The older vampire laughed heartily, patted Kibum and Minho on the back, and shoved them together in a hug too. </p><p>He then motioned for Sophie to come over to him for a hug from him. The female doctor rose a brow and shuffled towards her fiancé, being held in his embrace. “I still don’t know what I’m supposed to be hating you for...” she whispered sternly and he just smiled.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Arriving at Lee Kyungsoon's home, Taemin’s family home was perfectly okay. Minho seemed ready to keel over as usual after teleporting so many… </p><p>The only issue was Wendy was already inside with the King, sprawled on the sofa in a childish manner with a damp cloth to his head. Taesun could be heard losing his mind at the fact a Witch was now in their home with the King of Vampires and Taemin’s mother was gushing like a fangirl at her old flame being so handsome after all this time.</p><p>“How did she get here so fast?” Taemin snarled.</p><p>Jinki shook his head in disbelief that Wendy was already inside and didn’t bother to wait, “Witch teleportation is a lot quicker.”</p><p>“HUH?!” Minho and Kibum roared, gawking in unison. <br/><br/></p><p>“Why didn’t Wendy just teleport us all then?” Sophie questioned, also puzzled at the fact they drained Minho for no reason.</p><p>Jinki stretched a little and headed for the front door and turned to them all staring at him for an answer, “Well, for one, she’d most likely refuse… And two… It’s fun to watch Minho suffer.” <br/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun gave a silent smile and Taemin grinned whilst helping him to enter the house with everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“You know Jinki, I’m getting fed up of you enjoying my pain.” Minho joked to which the sector leader just stared at him seriously and then smiled. <br/><br/></p><p>Minho swallowed, unsure of whether or not Jinki actually found it to be a joke too.</p><p> </p><p>“My Taemin!” Kyungsoon wailed and knocked over her cup of tea to hurtle towards her son.</p><p>“It’s your father!” she shouted and pointed. “I know Umma… I think I caused him to faint when he realised I was his son…”</p><p> </p><p>“A… son…” Jaehoon murmured and then winced as his head gave him wrath.</p><p> </p><p>“Update: we don’t know if he’s alright with it yet,” Kibum reported as he stared at the King.</p><p>Minho just grinned.</p><p>“More vampires, and now a witch. It makes me sick.” Taesun groaned as he caught eyes with Taemin.</p><p>Taemin eyes saddened and he stared at Taesun calmly, “You know… I’m a half-blood Taesun, you’re talking about me too…” <br/><br/></p><p>Taesun instantly looked away awkwardly and then spun on his heel, running up the stairs.</p><p>“Ignore him Taemin. He’s been acting weird lately.” their mother said, sweeping the issue he had with them all under a very large rug.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t he a joy…” Wendy sighed at Taesun’s reaction to the supernatural as she sat with her legs crossed with a cup of tea that filled the air with at least 30 scents.</p><p>“My head…” Jaehoon whined as he twisted on the small sofa. <br/><br/></p><p>“Oh quit groaning on! You came here to see Jinki didn’t you?! So sit up and I’ll get rid of your headache!” Wendy snapped.</p><p>“Wendy…” Jaehoon cooed in happiness as she pressed her fingers to his temples gently and began relieving the pain.</p><p>“Don’t say my name is such a disgusting way.” the witch demanded and yanked his head back against her palms.</p><p>Everyone’s jaw dropped…</p><p>Could she even talk to the King like that?</p><p>Was it even allowed?</p><p>Taemin had pushed it but she was full-on ripping into him.</p><p>And she just pulled his head back! </p><p> </p><p>“Okay is there some kink I’m missing between them or what?” Kibum spat, in serious need of an explanation.<br/><br/></p><p>After Jaehoon was sorted, Wendy stood back up and returned to her cup of tea.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“ANYONE?!” Kibum asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaehoon laughed in reply, “I like it when Wendy is her true self…”</p><p>Taemin turned to Kibum who nodded and he cleared his throat to make sure his dad was sane, “So… uh… talking to you like dirt is her true self?”</p><p>“Isn’t it wonderful?” Jaehoon chirped happily as his blond hair blinded them all along with his grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait… Where are we?” the King questioned and looked around the room.</p><p>Everyone he’d already met was here…</p><p>He relaxed a little until he spotted Kyungsoon sat with her hands rested on her lap and a smile on her aged face.</p><p>He rubbed his eyes and looked back at her,their eyes met the first time since 20 years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Yelling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jinki quickly stood beside the King as he stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“Jinki…” the king whispered loud enough for everyone to hear whether or not they were a vampire.</p><p>“Yes, King Jaehoon.”</p><p>“Is that…?” Jaehoon pointed toward Kyungsoon.</p><p>“Yes, King Jaehoon.”</p><p>“Can I hug her?”</p><p>“Yes, King Jae- I don’t know just ask her!” Jinki snapped in frustration. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehoon ran toward Kyungsoon who slowly stood up. His eyes lit up in the joy that she was going to accept him even though it’d had been 20 years - he’d imagined this moment sometimes before, how they would reunite perfectly. </p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun squinted not wanting to be able to see the entirety of what he knew was coming. If Kyungsoon was anything like Taemin…</p><p>Then he had a pretty good idea of what would come.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehoon went flying to the floor as Kyungsoon whacked him across the jaw with a force of 20 years worth of hits. </p><p> </p><p>“HOW DARE YOU COME BACK AFTER 20 YEARS AND EXPECT A HUG?! I HAVEN’T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG! I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW IF YOU WERE STILL ALIVE OR WHERE YOU WERE! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONELY IT WAS?! </p><p>I RAISED TAEMIN ALL BY MYSELF! YOU JUST LEFT ME TO GO THROUGH ALL THE THINGS WE WERE SUPPOSED TO DO TOGETHER, JAEHOON! SINGLE PARENTING ISN’T ALL THAT EASY YOU FOOL, I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’D THINK I’D HUG YOU SO EASILY… IDIOT!”</p><p>Taemin smiled, even though his mother was screaming at Jaehoon like a lunatic she was blushing and wouldn’t look the King (that was once again on the floor) in the eye…</p><p>It was sweet.</p><p>The half-blood and Jonghyun cooed a little whilst Jinki, Sophie, Kibum and Minho were all against the wall in fear of Taemin’s mother practically blasting all sound into their eardrums and drilling the grand canyon into their ear canals, damaging them for eternity.</p><p> </p><p>Wendy just smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoon crossed her arms and huffed, slightly panting in anger. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everyone relaxed a bit when she sat back down.</p><p>Taesun came back down in shock from the sound of his mother going off the wall. “Umma…?” he asked.<br/><br/></p><p>Jaehoon got on his knees and reached his arms up to the short, aged woman, in pleading, “B-But, my dear! I… I had to be King! I couldn’t even come to say goodbye. They practically kept me at the castle! Also, I never knew we had a son!” </p><p>Kyungsoon frowned deeper, “Oh how convenient that is. You also never told me you were a vampire… Maybe you should check in on people you have one night stands with!”</p><p>“Well… uhm… Jinki!” Jaehoon squeaked in fear, “please explain to my love why I couldn’t tell her and be with her!”</p><p>The sector leader internally groaned that he was getting dragged into this. He accepted he was there that night because he was.</p><p>However, he did tell Jaehoon it was a bad idea… Until they were all drunk. <br/><br/></p><p>Jinki stepped in between them as some sort of mediator. </p><p>“Jaehoon, begging at someone's feet does not always work.” Jinki sighed heavily and held out a hand for his old friend to take.</p><p><em>He’s supposed to be a King!</em> Jinki thought.</p><p> </p><p>Minho hummed not understanding something as Jinki began to explain how Jaehoon had been called by his parents to be King and that he had to do as they requested. Nobody was really listening except Kyungsoon. </p><p>Kibum turned to Minho for a moment and then saw he was looking to address Taemin and turned back to Sophie who was staring at Wendy. <br/><br/></p><p>Minho finally spoke once he caught Taemin’s attention, “So… Your Mother and him…” </p><p>Taemin gently tapped his fingers on Jonghyun’s shoulder and then nodded, “Thought that was established about a month back, Minho.” </p><p>Minho sucked in a breath, “No… I mean… Were they both with somebody else? Because your Mother already had Taesun and then- Ah, sorry. I was just confused.” </p><p>Taemin’s eyes lowered.  Yes… He and Taesun had different fathers everybody understood that and his mother had explained how she had felt loved again just for that night. </p><p>So… Was Minho trying to ask whether Jaehoon had someone waiting for him whilst he was out getting drunk with Jinki and his own Mother?</p><p>“Perhaps you should ask,” Jonghyun whispered to Taemin and began feeling through his hair. They heard a scoff from across the room they knew to be Taesun’s. The older male headed back upstairs.</p><p>Taemin smiled at Jonghyun’s affection and then turned to be face-to-face with him. “Are you still ok?” He questioned, uncaring about the other matter for now - Jonghyun was more important and he’d been quiet…</p><p>He sighed, but so had Sophie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Sophie,” Jinki said quietly and the redhead turned to him a little surprised. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yes?” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Don’t hate me, alright?” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hate you?” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jinki then fell silent and just turned to the others. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone heard that for sure. They may not have questioned what Jinki meant but if he’d asked Sophie to not hate him then something was going on. Her mind must be flooded with so many scary thoughts of what could make her hate Jinki.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel okay… I never thought about things in detail, it was sort as if I didn’t have to until I met you…” Jonghyun paused and smiled for a moment, recalling meeting Taemin, “and then… I realised that I’d forgotten quite a lot. Denied it, obviously. Then I was more focused on you remembering… I guess I just forgot about forgetting.” </p><p>Taemin swallowed, it sounded complex and if his and Sophie’s theory about Jonghyun being made to forget was true, then he wanted to find the culprit as soon as possible and do beyond unspeakable things to them.</p><p>The doctor blinked as Taemin’s eyes began to coat in a red haze. He cupped Taemin’s small jaw with both of his hands and pressed their foreheads together with a grin, “Hey now…”</p><p>Taemin’s eyes went back to brown and widened in fear as Jonghyun clutched his head and then his stomach. “Jonghyun!?” Taemin cried, panic filled his voice. The auburn haired male grunted, “I need the bathroom…” </p><p>Kyungsoon snapped out of her angry state and back into her usual caring motherly one, “Ah, it’s upstairs dear!” </p><p>“T-Thank you,” Jonghyun smiled apologetically knowing he’d make a mess in their toilet bowl and practically ran to the stairs. </p><p>Taemin was beside him before he took the first step, “I’ll help you.” </p><p>“No no… you need to ask about…” Jonghyun’s face went red from the heat his body was outputting to be sick and headed up the stairs with one hand covering his mouth.</p><p>Taemin turned around, “Couldn’t you just sort him out?” he directed to Wendy. </p><p>The witch scoffed and stood up out of her calming tea zone she had made herself. “If he’s ill I can make him a remedy but I can’t just stop someone being sick!” she snapped at Taemin. </p><p>The half-blood bared his fangs.</p><p>The witch clenched her fists.</p><p>“No one is going to fight!” Jaehoon wailed and jumped in front of Wendy and began apologising on Taemin’s behalf. </p><p>“Jaehoon, if he’s your son then sort him out,” she hissed in demand. </p><p>The blond-haired King slowly turned to Taemin. He met with eyes filled with fury the King swallowed, “Well you <em>definitely </em>remind me of your Mother now…” he murmured earning a sigh from everyone as Kyungsoon frowned and went back into kill-the-one-night-stand mode again. </p><p>“I have a question, <em>daddy</em>.” Taemin snarled. </p><p>Kibum wheezed and started choking at Taemin. The half-blood smiled for a moment at Kibum’s reaction.</p><p>Jinki face-palmed for the millionth time today it seemed.</p><p>Jaehoon pursed his lips and thought for a moment, “A question…? Ah, yes, of course, anything!”</p><p>Taemin tilted his head and smiled, “Did you have anyone waiting for you at home whilst you were out getting my mother pregnant?”</p><p>Jinki finally gave in to shame and sank into the sofa. Sophie rushed over beside him to sit down and he turned to her, “This is too embarrassing to watch…” </p><p>Taemin just being so informal with the King was so painful to watch… Even if Jaehoon could be an idiot and a goofball… He was still the King! </p><p>Sophie just smiled cautiously, “Taemin doesn’t care about formalities, he lets his emotions take charge… I’ve noticed you’ve started to do that, as well.” the female doctor hummed and Jinki sighed. He took her hand as they sat on the sofa together and hid his blush behind a smile, “I suppose.” </p><p>Sophie smiled at being able to sit beside him. She was unsure of what to do but until she knew what Jinki didn’t want her to hate him for then she couldn’t act different, it wasn’t her. She’s always cared for him… </p><p>Jaehoon choked on his air, “Why do you put it so bluntly…” he laughed as he then answered his son. He was not at all used to the idea of having a child but seeing he was like his mother made him the happy more than any of the conflicting emotions that circled his head. </p><p>Taemin just stood calmly waiting for an answer, “Well to answer your question, I did… I had an arranged marriage set up to go, at any time my parents requested me to take the throne back then,” he laughed, “It sort of sounds strange now, as a tradition as such, to find the bride before your son can walk, eh? However, that’s how it was… Vampires are a bit slow on the modern things, takes them a little longer to adjust.” </p><p>Taemin frowned. So he knew he had to marry this bride when he was practically a child? He supposed he understood then, he wasn’t just playing with his mother, he was actually in love with her... possibly.</p><p>He was excited to hear about her at Jonghyun’s home when he had brought the subject of his mother up to him… </p><p> </p><p>Seeing Taemin nod in reply finally made Jaehoon smile. He began to explain what had happened 20 years ago…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Jaehoon, you’re an idiot.” Jinki sighed as they sat recovering from a hangover. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Do you think she’ll be annoyed that I just left? My parents asked to meet me, I can’t really say no!” Jaehoon whined in guilt. </em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’m sure she’ll be sad, yes, but she already has a son-” </em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jaehoon’s mouth dropped to the floor, “SHE DOES?!” </em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The dark haired vampire stared at the prince for a moment in disbelief and then slowly replied, “At university… she was pregnant… Do you not remember?” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jaehoon laughed awkwardly, “Oh, I completely forgot… Seeing her just made me fall in love all over again… Oh man… I slept with a taken woman.” </em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yes…” the other replied. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Jinki as your Prince I ask you to punish me for my sins… Please… take my life,” he begged with his arms out for his best friend to end his life. </em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Jaehoon!” Jinki shrieked in embarrassment, to have the Prince of Vampires give him such a task so jokingly! It wasn’t funny! “It’s not alright to say that!” Jinki yelled and started shaking his best-friend. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Okay okay!” Jaehoon sighed and quickly hugged the other vampire. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I have a feeling… I won’t be able to learn about the humans for much longer…” the Prince sighed into the cool air and Jinki frowned in concern as he hugged Jaehoon tighter. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’ll miss the freedom,” the prince confessed and Jinki could only cry.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“ARE YOU CRYING?!” Jaehoon bellowed as he pulled Jinki back by his shoulders and stared at his face. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Huh…? Ah… I must be.” Jinki groaned as he wiped his eyes and looked down at the teardrops. “It’s been a while since I did that.” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jaehoon smiled as he leant in to stare at Jinki’s eyes, “Your eyes are blue…” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“So are yours…” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Okay please don’t tell me you kissed.” Kibum begged, unsure if he wanted the King to carry on with this story.</p><p>Sophie looked at Jinki wondering herself. He said his first kiss was with her but was it his first kiss with a human? She started getting flustered at the thought of Jaehoon and her fiancé experimenting back then...<br/><br/></p><p>Jaehoon grinned and turned to Kibum, “No, of course not, it’s just important that you knew we were upset.” </p><p>The sector leader cringed at Sophie’s eyes sparkling at him, “Jaehoon please stop exaggerating the story. You didn’t lean in, in fact, you started laughing at me because you’d never seen me cry before.” </p><p>Jinki scolded and the King pouted.</p><p>Jaehoon protested, “I thought it added to the moment!” <br/><br/></p><p>“You can’t lie if you’re supposed to be telling us the truth,” Minho stated and the King sighed. “Oh… You’re right…” the king whispered. </p><p>Everyone in the room, except Wendy, looked between one another and sighed.</p><p>They didn’t expect Jaehoon to be like this at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Strike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long explanation of how Jaehoon was practically forced by his parents to become King. They had given him the choice to either let his kind down and renounce the throne before he’d even acquired it, or, continue learning about another kind as he was…</p><p> </p><p>He had to start immediately to learn the ropes and didn’t even have time to visit Kyungsoon to discover that she was pregnant…</p><p> </p><p>There were no signs of the upcoming change to the Higher Vampire Sector’s sudden takeover of the Royal Vampire Family. They just became a figurehead, just a pretty face that may or may not have an input in his subjects daily lives. Without an inch of power or authority, he was just a name all Vampires knew.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehoon turned to Jinki midway through his explanation as the rest of the room gawked at the information they were drinking in shocked at how crazy it was. The King was basically powerless… How did that work?!</p><p> </p><p>Jinki smiled, “I suppose that explains why you just left… I assumed it was to take your place as an heir, but-”</p><p> </p><p>“Surely… Surely you could have visited?” Kyungsoon murmured quietly before Jinki could finish. She held her arms feeling awkward after everyone turned to her.</p><p>She was trying not to show how upset it had made her all these years. How she struggled feeling guilty with nothing to come from being with Jaehoon just one night… Just a son she wanted to love but caused her husband to leave her because she found someone who actually cared for her like he used to. She wanted to know she made the right decision.</p><p>Jaehoon swooned at her emotional question and pulled her into an embrace. Kyungsoon squeaked as Jaehoon was across the room and then pulling her into him in an instant.</p><p>The speed of the vampires was crazy but she thought this was the same guy she met at University when she was pregnant with Taesun… Not the King of Vampires… It was odd knowing he was like the others too… Her cheeks flushed but she parted from him and sat down.</p><p>“I don’t have as much strength or energy as I did… You’re just the same… It’s almost like… I look at you and I get to remember that night we met again constantly.”</p><p>Jaehoon started to cry and Taemin swallowed. He hadn’t realised that the pair of them felt so strongly for one another… Seeing it so raw and emotional made him feel bad for his Mother and all her struggles. Even now, she was an aged woman and man she loved was the same age… well in appearance. He was beyond being older. He was most likely ancient.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should let them cry it out…” Kibum said in a sympathetic tone, not even attempting to whisper as it would be pointless with several vampires being able to hear him regardless.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin frowned as he had managed to talk to his father and question him, and still as Jaehoon has told his story and finished, Jonghyun still hadn’t come back yet. His brain was screaming, his instincts were exploding, he needed to know he was safe. He needed to know…</p><p> </p><p>All of the vampires breaths, and at a slower reaction time even Wendy’s, all hitched. There was an odd feeling, an odd sense, a foreign sense to most of them. Jinki turned to Sophie who could sense it too as she stared sternly at the start of the stairs that lead to the first level of the Lee’s family home.</p><p>Before anybody could react Taemin bolted up the stairs; breaking a few as the force of his feet was too much for the wood.</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood ripped the bathroom door off of its hinges but nobody was in there. He spun around realising he was just searching for Jonghyun’s scent and not his actual presence.</p><p> </p><p>He saw what used to be his and Taesun’s room and snarled. He opened the door to see Taesun pushing Jonghyun against the wall, ready to strike him.</p><p>Taesun sighed in relief when he saw his younger brother, “Taemin, stay back! He-!”</p><p>“Get off of him Taesun!” Taemin warned as he grabbed his older brothers arm tightly, threatening to hurt him if he hurt Jonghyun.</p><p>“W-What?!”</p><p>“I said, <em><strong>OFF!</strong></em>” Taemin snapped in a vocal range that wasn’t often heard from him and glared at his brother who slowly let go and Jonghyun was instantly in Taemin’s arms.</p><p>Taesun was pushed across the room, he went crashing into a bedside table and held his chest as he coughed from an injury. “I really hate vampires!” he yelled and to Taemin and Jonghyun’s surprise, he dived out of the window on the first floor.</p><p>“Taesun!” Taemin yelled in panic. Was he nuts?!</p><p> </p><p>Jinki entered the room and was at the window in a flash, “What happened?” he cautiously asked but saw Taemin was in no state to talk. Jonghyun groaned and seemed to still feel sick.</p><p>“The scent… it’s from Taesun but I can’t pinpoint it.” the sector leader said as the others came into the room.</p><p>Kibum and Minho had followed Jinki and Sophie had made her way up as fast as she could. Jaehoon had guided Kyungsoon up the stairs and Wendy entered the room.</p><p>The witch turned to Sophie and then to Jonghyun, “Sophie I know you can help him. I’ll try and track Taesun to save you all going to search-”</p><p>“Who would look for him? I wouldn’t shift a toe for him!” Kibum hissed and Taemin glanced over at him, “Honestly… Right now, I feel the same.”</p><p>“What…!?” Kyungsoon whispered, “how could you say that Taemin! He’s your brother!”</p><p>“He tried to attack Jonghyun!” Taemin shouted and everyone gasped.</p><p>“Attack?” Minho queried.</p><p>“Yes, attack, Minho! He was about to hit him.”</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like he already did…” Sophie mumbled as she inspected and assessed the other doctor. He inhaled sharply as she touched his chest firmly. “They’re definitely broken,” she said worriedly.</p><p>“Why… why is it always… my chest…” Jonghyun wheezed out terribly, he sounded like he was in so much pain and barely clinging to consciousness from his body pumping adrenaline through him to stay awake, seemed like the only thing keeping his broken body still active.</p><p>“I’ll fix you and then rip his head off…” Taemin murmured and then kissed Jonghyun. Majority of the room were concerned but Jonghyun slowly wrapped an arm around Taemin’s neck to kiss back. As well being healed by him Jonghyun really needed to kiss him right now too.</p><p>When Jonghyun could breathe normally and at least stand-up, even if he had to lean on his lover for support, Taemin calmed down a little.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure if we needed to see that. However, that’s an interesting ability.” Wendy sighed.</p><p>Taemin snapped, “I can heal him okay! I don’t need your judgements!”</p><p> </p><p>The room decided to keep quiet unless they wanted to be ripped to pieces by the angry half-blood. He was so hot-headed.</p><p> </p><p>“You know when you asked me to stop him being sick-” she started but Taemin cut her off. “How am I supposed to stop something like that either?” he snarled.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin ignoring Wendy clearly enjoying riling him up was confused on the whole matter still, “Taesun said he hated vampires before he went and escaped, so there was no need to attack Jonghyun! Why do you think he did?” he asked, practically begging for answers.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, Jinki, Wendy and Sophie stiffened and Jaehoon held a finger to his mouth in thought.</p><p>The blond vampire turned to the three looking between one another and hummed. “I request you tell my… son,” he smiled briefly, “what exactly you’re keeping from him about Jonghyun. You all reacted so you all know something.”</p><p>“Jaehoon! Jonghyun doesn’t know himself, there’s no way we can tell Taemin if we don’t have consent!” Wendy argued and Taemin glared at her.</p><p>“You have to!” Sophie begged.</p><p>Jinki nodded in agreement with Wendy to Sophie’s surprise, “She’s right, Sophie…” he turned to Jaehoon, “my King, even if you formally request, I’m sorry but-”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll tell him right now!” Sophie shouted storming over as she did and slapping Jinki across the face.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum and Minho almost fell over in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you there’s no need to keep secrets anymore Jinki! Even now you’re keeping so many from me even still! The one chance you get for Taemin to trust you more by telling him what you know and you deny him! How is that fair!? How is any of this fair?!”</p><p> </p><p>Jinki held his face. Of course, he saw the slap coming but he stayed still. He deserved whatever Sophie was going to say after it, he was sure, and he was right.</p><p> </p><p>“My friend, I think you should,” Jaehoon advised as he leant in Jinki’s ear.</p><p>“Yeah great advice Jaehoon,” Jinki chuckled and composed himself. He wiped the tears from Sophie’s eyes with his thumbs and turned to Taemin.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.” Jonghyun wheezed out, still feeling the pain, yet had to stop this. “I want to tell him myself when I can remember.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehoon smiled sadly and then his face dropped. He came next to the doctor and his son and turned to Taemin. “Can I borrow Jonghyun for one second?”</p><p>Taemin swallowed. Would he even trust anyone with Jonghyun now? Taesun who wouldn’t hurt a fly just broke his ribs…</p><p>He wasn’t sure, but for some reason, Jaehoon, the King, his father, seemed so sincere for a moment. He knew the King was like him, well he was like the King, genetics wise. So, he knew he wouldn’t hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and nodded, “A minute.”</p><p>Jaehoon grinned, “Thanks, son.” he said and Taemin’s cheeks went red at the remark as Jaehoon disappeared with Jonghyun for a moment and came back shortly after.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wendy walked into the middle of the room and fixed herself up so her hat was on her head neatly. “Well, we should go somewhere else in case Taesun wants to come back. He’s not going to whilst we’re all still here. I have a spell to track him as we speak, so it’s okay to leave Maybe back to Kim Jonghyun’s home?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho turned to her thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not leaving Kyungsoon,” Jaehoon argued and turned to Taemin’s mother adoringly. The older woman looked at him and shook her head at how ridiculous he could be with being clingy. She was surprised he even left that night as he never let her out of his sight.<br/><br/></p><p>Wendy sighed and held a hand to her forehead in exhaustion, “Your Majesty… You’re not here for that. You came to see Lee Jinki.”<br/>Jaehoon huffed and he looked ready to throw a tantrum at Wendy. “Who are you, my mother?” the King questioned as he chuckled.</p><p>Wendy snapped, “Thankfully not! I don’t know how she dealt with you!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kibum blinked surprised, “Did I hear that correctly? <em>Dealt</em>? As in past tense?” “I was just going to address that.” Minho confirmed Kibum wasn’t hearing things.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaehoon laughed, “My parents left shortly after my coronation and then well, I was suddenly powerless. I mean I’ve had centuries living with them, I guess I needed a break at some point.”</p><p> </p><p>Sophie welled up at the broken King. There was so much sadness in his tone but he stayed smiling and playful. No matter how long you spend with someone, the moment they leave you start to miss them just as much as you did before they came.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaehoon…” Kyungsoon whispered and placed a hand on his trembling shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop feeling sorry for me, all of you! There are more important matters,” he said cheerfully and then his expression filled with determination. “We’re going to find somewhere to go to wait for Taesun to come back, address the matter of Jonghyun and then party!”</p><p>“We’re not partying Jaehoon, you haven’t changed, you never studied, I’m surprised you even finished university with the amount of-” Jinki groaned and then his eyes widened as he cut himself off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He had to ask now. He had to!</p><p> </p><p>“Jaehoon!” Jinki bellowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!?” the King squeaked as Jinki stared at him like a hawk about to devour prey, except the prey, was his intelligence.</p><p> </p><p>“You wrote this right?” Jinki asked as from somewhere he pulled out the book that he had borrowed from Jonghyun and shoved it at the King.</p><p>“I did.” Jaehoon confirmed and flicked through the pages.</p><p>Jonghyun gawked and then winced a little in pain. Taemin sighed, “Of course he did…” he muttered under his breath.</p><p>Jaehoon stared at them for a moment with a smirk and then back to Jinki and handed him back the book.</p><p>“So you know a lot about vampires and humans.”</p><p>“Well, I was practically brought up on vampire ways, I was more excited about humans!”</p><p>“Yes yes…” Jinki sighed knowing too well. “So a full blood, pure, vampire from a large bloodline, possibly a noble that would in no way be anything but entirely 100% vampire,”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Let’s say… sleeps with a human.”</p><p>“Uhm… Yes…” Jaehoon swallowed nervously.</p><p>Was Jinki trying to tell him something? He turned to Sophie. The redhead looked at him confused. He then pointed to her and then Jinki to which Kibum started howling at.</p><p>“He’s talking about you and my mother!” Taemin snapped, getting irritated at the time it was taking. “You’re the King of Vampires and my mother is a human so we want to know why I was born human. Jonghyun stopped my transformation and I’m half, but wouldn’t I already be, half if that was the case?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehoon grinned, “Oh… I see! Well, my mother was a pureblood vampire. Descended down from a long, very <em>very </em>long bloodline of noble vampires. Pretty cool. My dad was a human so uh, she turned him so they could be ‘together forever’. However, vampires that were turned or vampires that have human within them can die. I never found out why or how but it’s just possible. Although, I’ve never seen it myself in person and it’s not every single vampire or else we’d have died out, but my father suddenly got headaches and he told me he was going to die, this was shortly before he and my mother left. I’m not any more certain on the matter.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinki swallowed. It was exactly like him… He had a few headaches but he knew he was going to die. It was like a feeling, a sense. It was hard to describe but you feel the pass of time a lot slower… As humans did.</p><p>Sophie wasn’t looking in his direction as she stared at Jaehoon, listening intensely.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaehoon, you’re not a full-blood?” Kyungsoon murmured worriedly, of course, she didn’t know how bad it was but she was still concerned. She knew about royal lineage and bloodlines. If the same applied to vampires then it was serious.</p><p>Wendy’s eyes widened, “You could be removed from the throne! If anybody knew-”</p><p>Jaehoon nodded, “I think <em>they </em>know and that explains why they practically took over… Make everyone feel safe and secure in the vampire world that everything in the Royal Vampire Family is splendid…”</p><p> </p><p>“So… you’re a half-blood?…” Minho whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m sort of a three quarter, probably way more confusing… I’m a vampire alright, barely any human in here, but then that makes me somewhat human. So even I could die I suppose. But, you didn’t hear that from me, nobody else knows I’m not entirely a full-blood except the idiots in charge now and then this creature that used to look after me-” the King paused and turned to Jonghyun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’m sure we’ve met before.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I knew I recognised you. You’re a lot older than you look, you know, Jonghyun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Jonghyun questioned from behind Taemin who was suddenly facing him in an instant.</p><p>“Wait, you know what he is too? I thought you were just asking those guys to tell me!” the half-blood questioned his father ready to cave in from stress.</p><p>“I just realised, Taemin.” Jaehoon said apologetically.</p><p> </p><p>How could so many know so much about Jonghyun and not him!? He began to grow angry.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, there was a door in your house Jonghyun. I opened it but it sort of creeped me out and I don’t know where it leads but we’re going there right now. I’m certain whatever you can’t remember or choose not to is there!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jonghyun stared at his lover after he mentioned something about a door, “T-Taemin! W-What a door?”</p><p> </p><p>“A door?” Jinki whispered intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>Wendy hummed, “A door, in his home?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know anything about a door! I… I-I…! I… NO!” Jonghyun shrieked and began to pull away.</p><p>Everyone looked sad for Jonghyun as he panicked, a clear sign of that door being pretty important now. “Don’t make me remember… I just know, I… the door.”</p><p>“You wanted to tell me right?” Taemin whispered as he attempted to calm him down by rubbing his back. Jonghyun nodded as he began to sob. Taemin wiped his tears. “It’s alright. Okay?” Taemin cooed.</p><p>Sophie felt her eyes watering up again and she began to cry. She rushed over to Jonghyun and hugged him. “You have to do it Jonghyun… Please.” she begged. She just wanted her friend to know himself. <br/>The doctor looked at her, his brown eyes coated in tears.</p><p>Wendy frowned and then tilted her head with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Minho turned to her and frowned at her expression. “Off we go.” he announced dragging and gripping several people before they teleported into Jonghyun’s home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sophie felt woozy and she gripped her head and turned to everyone else. Taemin, Jonghyun, Kibum, Minho…</p><p>Where was Jinki?</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s this door, Taemin?” the taller vampire questioned.</p><p>Taemin scoffed, “Okay what is going on Minho-”</p><p>“Taemin the door.” Minho demanded and the half-blood swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>Something wasn’t right… He quickly showed Minho the location he remembered seeing it in and Minho went back and teleported Sophie and Jonghyun up to it. Kibum had followed.</p><p> </p><p>Minho huffed a little at teleporting back and forth, “Where…?”</p><p>“It’s behind this wallpaper, there was a breeze and then, aha!” Taemin found the handle. “Here… but it’s sort of creepy and-”</p><p>Taemin squeaked as they were all shoved.</p><p>“In, in, in.” Minho beckoned as he opened the door they had been talking about and shut it behind him hastily.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you mad?! It’s creepy as hell, Minho!” Kibum hissed as they were all now in pitch black on the other side of this door.</p><p>“We’re supernatural creatures, we should be loving creepy things… Well, except you Sophie.” Minho joked as he looked in the darkness for any sort of passage.</p><p>Sophie swallowed as it was dark and nobody could see her she felt strangely safe, “Actually… I’m not just a human.”</p><p>“You too?!” Kibum gawked in the darkness. How many more people wanted to not be human? Being human would end up being a blessing soon!</p><p>“Well… you see, I’m from a family of Witches but I didn’t inherit any magic ability. So, I’m still pretty useless.” she sighed and held herself, feeling exposed.</p><p>“You’re far from useless, you’ve helped all of us, hm?” Jonghyun told her and she could feel his warm smile heating her up even in the pitch black. He was right… She was a doctor like him and her ancestors' spirits had made her knowledgeable in herbs and remedies beyond anyone else's talents in her family.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully, one day, she could use spells.<br/><br/></p><p>“Sophie?” Jonghyun questioned shakily.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin had found him in the darkness and held onto him, he could feel Jonghyun’s body trying to stay calm from a moment ago.</p><p>“So, why did you only teleport us?” Taemin asked Minho as the five of them stood in the dark behind the door.</p><p>“Well, Jinki and the King clearly know what Jonghyun is already. I didn’t want to take your mother in case things got dangerous, and to make sure she was safe when we left I left Jaehoon with her, so she has the protection of the King, y'know, he’s super strong I’ve heard.”</p><p>“Well, duh!” Kibum muttered. Of course, the King had to be strong!</p><p>Minho laughed and then sighed, “But… I think Wendy is double-crossing us. Well, not us… the King.”</p><p>“Huh?” Taemin questioned confused. As much as he wanted to hang draw and quarter Wendy, she was his dad’s trusted witch-companion-servent-thing…</p><p> </p><p>Minho let out a droning noise, “She’s not very helpful at all, have you noticed?”</p><p>“She seems fine to me. Bit of a whore but…” Sophie whispered.</p><p>However, that was probably the fact Wendy would class as a fellow sister to her that she felt safer around Wendy.</p><p> </p><p>“See! You all think she’s just chill and lowkey gets angry at stupid things just like us. It’s an act. She suddenly perked up when she heard about this door, something tells me she’s looking for it, but she can’t exactly leave Jaehoon’s side.”</p><p>Sophie suddenly gasped, “Yeah, and she has a way into Jonghyun’s home. She came here herself with Jaehoon. She couldn’t just come here herself, she needed a reason.”</p><p>“You’re trying to tell me, she’s a bad guy?” Kibum smirked, “Oh, I’ll enjoy watching her cold blood run through my hands.”</p><p>“Uhm, Kibum…” Taemin warned.</p><p>Unable to help himself, Kibum stared, “Sorry, Taemin… I know you have a crush on her.”</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT! I DO NOT! I’D RATHER DIE. I WANTED TO RIP HER HEAD OFF EARLIER, DON’T EVEN TEST ME. IF IT’S A RACE TO KILL HER, YOU’RE ON!”</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin…” Jonghyun begged. He didn’t want to hear talk of killing. He said he wouldn’t kill anyone.</p><p>“I’m sorry Jonghyun but if she’s here to interfere with you and my family and my friends in a bad way then I can’t forgive her.”</p><p>“Just no killing,” Jonghyun whispered in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>Moments passed and Taemin’s breathing faded into silent calm breaths. “Fine…”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum chuckled, “Someone’s got you on a leash, saucy.”<br/><br/></p><p>Sophie held in laughter and sighed, “Kibum, seriously, you’re going to get killed yourself at this rate.”</p><p> </p><p>The blond started giggling, “Gotta find me in this darkness first- Oh! I think I feel something on my ass! What the hell!”</p><p> </p><p>Minho chuckled, “Sorry, that’s me.”<br/><br/>“MINHO PISS OFF, THIS IS NOT THE TIME!” Kibum yelled and as he shifted, a noise of something clicked and suddenly the passageway appeared and was illuminated by floating balls of an aqua blue. They trickled around showing the walls decorated in what seemed to be fairy lights but without the electric even needed.</p><p>The floor was blooming flowers but you couldn’t touch them… It was like they were a projection but right there at the same time.</p><p>Jonghyun looked around and smiled, “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“You probably did this, Jonghyun.” Sophie whispered as she headed forward. The rest followed beside her.</p><p>The sound of running water caught their attention and they searched for the source. There was a small pond and trickling water from rocks above fell into it almost like a small waterfall.</p><p>“Wow… You went all out.” Minho said in admiration of Jonghyun’s architecture.</p><p>“I don’t remember…” Jonghyun hissed slightly in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>The blue dancing lights suddenly formed together as a ball of circles hovering over the water. It suddenly formed another shape, that of some sort of hound. It elegantly walked across the water and looked up at them all.</p><p>It spoke in a ghostly female voice, “Master Jonghyun is back… We’ve been waiting.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is that?” Kibum queried rudely.</p><p>Minho rose a brow, “I think… It’s a… familiar. Created from light?”</p><p>Sophie choked, “Jonghyun what the heck even are you? That’s beyond a powerful witches magic, like, way beyond.”</p><p>“So he’s a witch?” Taemin questioned.</p><p>“No, he’d be a warlock but even so… the familiar is its own magic being, it’s just been powering itself by the energy left here. He can’t be just a warlock. I can feel it.” Sophie hummed, “it’s not dangerous whatever this remaining energy is. It’s definitely Jonghyun’s… I feel so safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, back off, he’s mine.” Taemin sneered playfully as Sophie began to touch some of the other balls that hadn’t joined the familiar in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve been waiting here for your return, I can take you in. Are the others trusted, Master Jonghyun?”</p><p>“Jonghyun… it’s um… asking you if you trust us.” Taemin nudged the auburn haired male who was staring.</p><p>“What do you mean by ‘we’ve’?” he asked the creature that seemed so happy to see him.</p><p>The hound hummed, “Your family.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin’s eyes lit up a blinding yellow in excitement and happiness. He turned to Jonghyun ready to bounce off the walls, he was shaking ready to squeal. So Jonghyun did have a family!</p><p> </p><p>“Family…” the doctor gawked at the creature, it was honestly beautiful, water patterns seemed to ripple through its form as it awaited his answer. “Ah, yes. I trust these people with my whole heart.” he whispered and the hound seemed to smile as he pressed his fluffy forehead into Jonghyun’s palm.</p><p>Suddenly, the ponds waterfall stilled and the hound turned around.</p><p> </p><p>“In… there? In the water?” Sophie gulped and the hound laughed and dived in at her remark. As if it was hilarious.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of them followed hastily as the water began to trickle once more slowly forming the waterfall.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Carefully landing to their new location Minho grinned, “Okay that was by far the best teleportation method yet!”</p><p>“What drowning?” Kibum groaned as he felt his clothes gripping to his skin.</p><p>“Yeah, why are we drenched?” Sophie groaned, her boobs were practically going to fall out of her wet clothes and she didn’t feel comfortable at all being the only female… Well, only female in a human form.</p><p>“It’s night time here,” Jonghyun noted and Taemin turned and looked for any other scenery.</p><p>“My apologies, I don’t feel the water as I’m just a projection of myself left to watch the entrance for Master Jonghyun to return.” the hound announced and opened its mouth. Warm air blew at them to dry them off from its mouth and Sophie sobbed at her hair getting frizzy.</p><p> </p><p>The hound finished drying them and then began to walk, “Please follow me Master Jonghyun, and Master’s trusted friends; from his whole heart.”</p><p>“Is that our title now?” Kibum joked quietly and caused Taemin to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, it’s kinda weird they’re calling you Master,” Sophie whispered and clung to Jonghyun in fear.</p><p>Taemin was at the other side of him and turned to her, a little miffed.</p><p> </p><p>What if they mistake Sophie for some kind of wife of Jonghyun’s!</p><p>Wait… What if Jonghyun was married here!</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, they all approached a large building, the exact same as Jonghyun’s mansion back through the pond.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie let go of Jonghyun and stood back for a moment…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Wendy glanced at Sophie with a puzzled expression.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“N-Not exactly. A lot of supernatural beings know Jonghyun’s family and the family… his parents they sort of… cast him out-”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Why did she now have a bad feeling?</p><p>Or was that just Wendy having set up some sort of hesitance for now?</p><p>Nobody knew how much she actually did know… The redhead wished she knew everything so she could at least know it would all be fine.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sophie didn’t know why she had any worry. Jonghyun’s energy or his family’s energy or whatever she felt before they came through the pond and now that they were through it, was simply calming and welcoming.</p><p>She had no idea if Jonghyun’s parents or family had cast him out or not but she tried to remove any sense of danger her brain screamed at her.</p><p> </p><p>Stupid Wendy’s fault!</p><p> </p><p>“I think I scared you a little while ago, apologies I do not know your name to address you by it,” the hound chuckled with its ghostly voice as it walked beside Taemin. The half-blood looked down and tilted his head. “Oh, I’m Taemin. Uh, how so?”</p><p>“I recognise your scent. You opened the door and I sent a gush of wind at you to hopefully ward you off.” the blue familiar sounded amused as she confessed her actions.</p><p>“I understand, if you’re there to guard the entrance, you’re not going to let anyone in who isn’t Jonghyun. I understand that.”</p><p>The hound chirped in delight at Taemin’s understanding, “Yes, Master Jonghyun is the only one I’d allow in! As you all came in together I had no choice but to let it be so. However, you all seem safe.” she declared as she skipped around playfully, her paws wafting the grass.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun smiled at the dog-like creature. He wasn’t sure if he had made or if she had existed prior as he had no clue what she was but he was very grateful wherever he came from or whoever had cared for her had such nice manners.</p><p>“Do you have a name?” Jonghyun questioned as she almost tripped over her paws.</p><p>“Yes Master, you named me Aurora, because I was bright.” She faded away, then appeared once more and shook her doglike body to reveal her yellow fur. This was her physical body…</p><p> </p><p>“Aurora…” Jonghyun whispered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Please don’t hurt me!” she cried, whimpering as she was caught in a trap on her hind leg.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jonghyun crept over and pried the bear trap from her leg in anger and threw it into a hole after disabling it, covering it over.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t blue now in this memory, but a golden shade as she had become.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The hound weakly stood up, avoiding standing on her injured leg. “Thank you…” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What’s your name?” Jonghyun asked calmly. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“My name? I don’t… have…” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>She yelled as she stood on her back leg as she tried to back away from something approaching them both. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jonghyun turned around and felt himself grow hot in anger.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Why would someone hurt this delicate creature? He had a duty to protect…  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Aurora… I’ll call you Aurora because you’re bright in the dark. I found you even in this darkness. Now, don’t back away in fear. Face this with me.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Y-Yes! What’s your name?” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Jonghyun.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Master Jonghyun, thank you for saving my life.”</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jonghyun was surprised at the title for a moment.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>They both attacked and disposed of the creature that was going to kill them both.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Master Jonghyun, where have you been? Have you been out saving creatures and beings again? I was worried!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jonghyun smiled, “Come on, Aurora I saved you didn’t I?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“T-That’s not the point!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Look at him though, he’s so cute! He’s called Woomin!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“He’s going to be mayhem when he’s older, you know that right!?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Aurora, check she’s okay! I’ll finish this.” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yes!” Aurora called back to Jonghyun and ran over to the creature.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The fellow wounded hound rose to her feet, “Thank you so much… I… It killed my partner. </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>He defended me and died. I was alone…” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Aurora saw the creature’s protruding stomach and showed Jonghyun after he was finished… </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“You can stay with </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>us.</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>” he said without batting an eyelash.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Is that a zombie?” Aurora cringed as her nose was filled with the smell of decaying matter. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yes and he’s hurt, I need to heal him.” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Jonghyun, it stinks!” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Aurora!” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hey, no big deal </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>Mr.</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em> Jonghyun and Miss. Puppy… I know I stink. It’s my diet. So much meat and so little vegetables.” the zombie laughed. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Aurora growled, “It’s Aurora, </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>not</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em> Puppy!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jonghyun smiled, “Uhm… Just try and stay away from the humans okay?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A male hound crept beside Aurora, the brightness of her fur glowing in his eyes, “Hey Aurora, my beauty…”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Please leave me alone.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The other hound gawked, “B-But I thought we had something!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jonghyun chuckled as he watched another hound they saved be rejected by Aurora.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Woomin cheered in the distance at another rejection.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Aurora dashed into Jonghyun’s sleeping quarters, “Master Jonghyun! She’s… giving birth!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Master, you made it…” the pregnant hound they now had named Survia for Survivor, whispered happily. Exhausted from bringing life into the world they lived in.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Wow, there’s so many of them!” Jonghyun said awkwardly as he watched many pups flicking their tails.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“It’s thanks to you they’re alive. We’re all going to be a family together.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jonghyun felt himself grinning widely at the scene.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Aurora…” </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Yes?” </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Corrupted beings upset me… I hate to have to kill them.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“It’s not killing Master Jonghyun. You don’t kill them, you purify.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“But those hellhounds…”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Were once like me, and you just purify them. You send them to be reborn into beautiful hounds.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Jonghyun sighed as he held himself back from crying.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Look in that mirror and tell me you don’t see an amazing creature of brilliance who helps its fellow hounds and beings.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“I’m not a hound though…” Jonghyun sighed as he met his reflection. He glowed a little brighter.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Aurora smiled, “No... you’re much greater…”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun?” Taemin worriedly asked as the older male began weeping.</p><p>“What’s wrong Master Jonghyun?” Aurora questioned worriedly for her Master.</p><p>“I saved them all! I saved creatures, I protected them.” Jonghyun shouted as he fell to the floor, sobbing and holding himself and starting to laugh.</p><p>Taemin pulled him closer and cupped his face, the tears were streaming over his hands as he did. “That’s good isn’t it Jonghyun? You still did that! Whoever you saved I’m sure we’re thankful to you respected you…”</p><p>Jonghyun sighed as he breathed out, “I was too strong and I had to leave… they… didn’t… like it...”</p><p>“Who didn’t like it?” Taemin questioned his lover, panic flooding through his being.</p><p>Aurora whimpered and then calmed as Jonghyun began to glow white, she swallowed and answered the question, “The Higher Vampire Sector… the ones that work for the Royal Vampire Family…”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin looked down for a moment in guilt. He hoped his dad had nothing to do with Jonghyun’s painful past. He’d said Jonghyun had looked after him back then, but...</p><p> </p><p>“Woah!” Kibum yelled and Minho rushed over covering his own eyes as he came closer. Aurora tugged Taemin with her canines and tapped Sophie with her paw to guide them back to give the male space.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a burst of white and orange light blasted out from where Jonghyun was, and from it emerged a kitsune.</p><p> </p><p>All their jaws dropped.</p><p> </p><p>Aurora jumped around in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that was a little dramatic. It’s because I haven’t been in this form for a <em>looooong</em> time.” Jonghyun’s voice could be heard coming from the creature.</p><p>A large fox, about the size of a huge bear, with nine beautiful bushy tails whipping around stood before them all. They were beautiful and Jonghyun’s fur practically glowed brighter than the Sun.</p><p> </p><p>He emitted so much light…</p><p> </p><p>He should be the one called Aurora in Taemin’s opinion.</p><p> </p><p>He was honestly… beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin looked into the eyes as Jonghyun’s brown fox eyes with orange speckled through them stared back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I finally, remember,” Jonghyun said sounding happy.</p><p> </p><p>They couldn’t tell exactly because he had no expressions.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin turned to the others.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if I’d found this out at university with him I'm pretty sure I’d be an alcoholic by now.” Sophie said with a sigh.<br/><br/></p><p>“Don’t insult Master Jonghyun!”</p><p><br/>Jonghyun hummed, “Aurora… it’s fine…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re too soft!” Kibum groaned and started laughing, “Look at you! You’re… like… the most powerful creature to exist and to be able to be in human-form you have to be ancient, yet you’re letting Sophie make remarks about you. I’d be telling her to shut her trap and instilling fear into her very soul at how badass I was being an all-powerful fox!”<br/><br/></p><p>Sophie turned to the blond and rolled her eyes, “Kibum, I think you just want to do that to everyone, everywhere, all of the time.” <br/><br/></p><p>“I agree,” Minho said with a neutral face, it wasn’t even a joke anymore, Kibum was pretty much evil.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re really pretty…” Taemin whispered as he approached Jonghyun.</p><p>“No. That’s you.” Jonghyun said and Kibum made sick noises in the back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aurora looked between them in shock. “T-They’re…” she asked looking at the other three who just nodded. The hound felt her little heart beating faster in happiness at the fact her Master who she adored had found someone to love.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I can pet you, right? You won’t bite my hand off?”</p><p>Jonghyun hummed, “Maybe I won’t.”</p><p>Taemin grinned as the fox closed its eyes. Taemin placed his hand onto Jonghyun’s soft head between his two large ears and petted the area delicately as if he’d break the fur if he brushed through it too hard.</p><p>Taemin tilted his head, “You’re a bit fat though, your whiskers are super wide.”</p><p> </p><p>“TAEMIN!” Aurora squealed.</p><p> </p><p>“HAHAHAHA!” Kibum was gone, he was a mess on the floor and Minho and Sophie joined him. Howling at the top of their lungs at Taemin’s remark.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun just pounced at Taemin, knowing he’d be able to take the weight of him, being a vampire, and pawed at his face.</p><p> </p><p>He whimpered a little in a small sulk. “The fur makes me look wider…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I’m sorry! You’re very attractive in your human form though. I’m just not into foxes that much. Might be a surprise to everyone but I’m not into bestiality.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun laughed in his new form which was audible as little squeaks and chirps.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that just changed my mind.” the half-blood murmured in adoration and stroked Jonghyun’s fluffy chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin!” Jonghyun choked and leapt off of him, his tails flowing and seeming to bounce along with him.</p><p> </p><p>“So, can we talk about this whole thing now?” Taemin asked, wanting to meet Jonghyun’s family and find out more about him!</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let’s go get comfy somewhere. Uh, Aurora, sorry, you were taking us to the house weren’t you.” Jonghyun addressed his loyal follower and she nodded her head and lead them all to it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Entering the replica house, Jonghyun had fit through the door in his fox form but he chose to go back into a human one just to stop Taemin practically fussing him every moment. He kept poking his black nose and laughing at how cute he was.</p><p>Nevermind the fact that Taemin scratched under his belly at his leg and he ended up making a weird sound.</p><p>Nope. He was not being embarrassed further.</p><p> </p><p>The house was nearly the same, the only thing was the inside was filled with furniture that was actually used and rooms were used and lived in. There were so many hounds residing here; who practically knocked Jonghyun off his feet in welcomes and greetings.</p><p>There were a few other supernatural beings but they seemed very shy.</p><p>The others caught glimpses of a couple of fairies, which were nowhere as tiny as they’d been led to believe, they were human size.</p><p>They ran off when they saw Minho look at them.</p><p>“Did I say something?” the tallest vampire sighed sadly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Aurora, is there still enough room for somewhere for my guests to stay?” Jonghyun questioned as he dismissed all the hounds jumping about.</p><p>They sadly went back to their rooms but hung their wolf-like heads out of the door watching their Master having returned... Back, there in the flesh.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, so much room. Survia even had another litter whilst you were away all these years and I thought maybe we’d have to extend the building but there’s actually so much room. Of course, your room is how you left it, Master.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, they heard the sound of footsteps pounding closer to them.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin and the other three prepared themselves to attack but they saw the hound go straight past them, crashing into the closed door they had just walked through.</p><p> </p><p>He got back up and turned around, “MASTER JONGHYUN IS BACK?! AURORA YOU DIDN’T TELL MEEEE!”</p><p>Aurora groaned and flicked her bushy tail at him, “Why would I tell you, Woomin?”</p><p>“So he can convince you to be with me! Right?” Woomin asked proudly as he turned to Jonghyun.</p><p>The male just grinned and scratched the back off his head awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“At least say something, Master!” the hound began to cry and whimper sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“VAMPIRES?!” Woomin suddenly stood using an aggressive stance towards Taemin, Kibum and Minho who stared back at the hound.</p><p>Suddenly, the rest of the hounds that were in their rooms came bolting over as if to defend their Master.</p><p>Jonghyun smiled for a moment and then held his hand up. “These are my friends,” he said barely above a whisper to which they all backed off.</p><p>Woomin relaxed and sat up, tucking his tail around himself once Jonghyun had turned to him to stand down. “Friends?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not very bright…” Sophie whispered to Taemin who nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Although, I’m seriously considering just living on a deserted island at this point. This day has been stressful!”</p><p>Kibum whined and ran a hand through his still damp hair.</p><p>“You messed up my hair!” he hissed towards the hound Aurora who just blasted him with hot air that sent him flying.<br/>She chuckled and Jonghyun gave her a look and she whimpered a little in apology.</p><p>Minho helped Kibum to his feet, although he didn’t really need any help, and hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s have some tea and all settle down… Then I’ll tell you everything.” Jonghyun said and then turned to Taemin who just glancing towards him with his cute smile.</p><p>The half-blood had just been staring at Jonghyun the entire time, happy, amused and undoubtedly more in love with the other. Now that he remembered who he was, well what he was, Jonghyun seemed more relaxed and at ease.</p><p>Taemin was painfully aware of how long it took to get him relaxed enough around him whilst he didn't remember.</p><p>He wondered how much would have been different if he had found this door earlier, or if Jonghyun had.</p><p> </p><p>Removing the thought from his head, Taemin then kissed his lover's cheek, “We match.”</p><p>“Hm?” Jonghyun questioned.</p><p>“We’re both orange now.” Taemin clarified pointing to his hair and then referring to Jonghyun’s orange fur.</p><p>Jonghyun grinned and ran his hand through Taemin’s orange-honey coloured locks. “Yes, we are.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin smirked, “I can be your fox partner.”  </p><p>“Ooooh, you know it.” Jonghyun hummed wiggling in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“OH MY GOD, YOU SAID WE CAN GO DRINK TEA SO LET’S DRINK TEA NOT WATCH YOU DRINK EACH OTHER!” Kibum yelled and then stormed off into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Aurora chuckled and followed him along with Minho and Sophie who were trying not to wee themselves at Kibum's’ reaction to Jonghyun’s and Taemin’s display of intimacy.</p><p> </p><p>“Gosh, it’s not my fault I want you so badly.” Taemin sighed as Jonghyun held his hand and they went into the kitchen together being followed by sets of eyes from the hallway that were obviously still on edge about the vampires.</p><p>They all turned to each other, their dog-like eyes widened in confusion at their Master holding the hand of the vampire.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Before I start,” Jonghyun announced as they all sat with their cups of teas which reminded them all of the house they were in before being transported here, and the events that had happened so often in the kitchen.</p><p>“Doesn’t this bring back memories…” Taemin’s mouth curled as he interrupted Jonghyun and Sophie felt his eyes on her.</p><p>She turned to him and blushed. She wasn’t thinking dirty thoughts at all, Taemin totally was! She glared at him and her brown eyes closed as she gave in and ended up thinking about the time she caught Taemin and Jonghyun flirting with one another.</p><p>She squealed inside.</p><p>Jonghyun was just looking at her (when she came back to reality) with a concerned expression.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, that was right, was he still the same? Of course, he was but… she didn’t know if his reactions would change or if he was the same 'Jonghyun'.</p><p>Jonghyun’s face suddenly went red upon realising what they had been thinking about and she laughed violently.</p><p> </p><p>Yep! He was the same!</p><p> </p><p>“You two!” Jonghyun squeaked and Aurora looked at them tilting her head as Woomin stayed sat beside her, trying to act as mature as he could.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, that’s right!” Taemin practically spluttered as he downed his tea to be able to ask Jonghyun a question. “Maybe I should ask you in private-”</p><p>“No Taemin, I trust everyone in this room with everything. Only if you want to talk to me in private then I don't mind…” Jonghyun answered, slightly regretting his words in case Taemin asked something mortifying.</p><p>“I just wanted to know what my Father said to you when he took you away for a moment…”</p><p>“Actually, that had bugged me so badly this whole time.” Sophie groaned in a confession of what she thought was personal thought.</p><p>“As if!” Kibum snapped, “if anyone it was me!”</p><p>Minho sighed, “I sort of… wondered.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun’s facial expression was that of an amused little child that had just won a game of connect four against a much older opponent. The corners of his mouth curled a little, “It’s funny how you all want to know…” he sighed happily at their curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“He knew you anyway! It’s just weird!” Kibum raged.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin looked at Jonghyun with an innocent intrigued expression. Jonghyun felt his cheeks grow hot, he broke the eye contact and revealed what was discussed, “He… said…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Jonghyun.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Uh, ah…” Jonghyun sighed a little conflicted with being alone with Taemin’s father and the King of Vampires. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yes?” he finally answered.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jaehoon smiled sadly and placed both hands on Jonghyun’s shoulders looking into his brown eyes in concern,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I understand that you would like to tell Taemin when you’re ready. However, as a Father, and I know it’s far too early for me to be claiming that right over him… I just want you to both be happy and holding this back when people know… I can see it hurts you as much as it hurts him. I don’t want you to stay like that until you can remember… Please </em>
  </strong>
  <em>think </em>
  <strong>
    <em>about it.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you didn’t get much time to think.” Kibum scoffed and slowly glanced to his lover who was frowning.</p><p> </p><p>Minho growled, “Hey! I could sense bad intentions and I had to get us out of there!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy you did. I obviously caused myself to not want to remember to keep my family safe.” the doctor murmured as he turned to Aurora who was watching him with her fox-like eyes. She then sat up a little straighter and her tail wagged in the excitement of his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Like a deterrent spell?” Sophie questioned. Jonghyun simply nodded in answer.</p><p>“What’s that?” Taemin queried and felt a little dumb.</p><p>Sophie twiddled her thumbs, “I’ve never been able to talk about witchy stuff before… Sorry, I just never thought you guys would be approving. Vampires and Witches aren’t really best-friends but the fact Jinki had probably been working with them, can you believe that!-”</p><p> </p><p>“Sophie. Deterrent spell?” Minho, the tallest vampire interrupted to get the female doctor back on track.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead grinned and carried on her explanation. “Oh yeah, right, Minho. S-Sorry. A deterrent spell is something you cast sort of like a preventer. If at any point Jonghyun attempted to remember whatever he chose to block it was to prevent him, deter! However, it’s not as effective as much if the caster isn’t powerful and uh… Jonghyun’s crazy powerful.”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor stiffened a little and then relaxed. He was powerful… but it was still sort of strange to hear that when he’d been so helpless before he found out who he was again.</p><p> </p><p>“So he cast a spell on himself to stop him remembering?” Taemin questioned it, making it more simple for himself to understand.</p><p>Jonghyun breathed out a little heavy at the prolonging mention of it. That didn’t go unnoticed by them all, but they thought it was best to let him beat himself up about it until he accepted what he did.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell of a strong one.” Kibum rolled his eyes at memories of Jonghyun freaking out and shutdown talking about or any reminiscence of his family when Kibum would question him on.</p><p>It always felt as if Jonghyun was hiding something, not that he couldn’t remember or actually had no family as he would state. It seemed off and now he knew why.</p><p> </p><p>He was a badass kitsune!</p><p> </p><p>“It had to be,” Jonghyun confirmed.</p><p>Woomin’s ears flattened down remembering a sad time.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin could practically smell the happiness radiating from Kibum as he glanced at the half-blood who was staring at Jonghyun and the other stared back.</p><p>Taemin turned to Jonghyun afterwards and the older male caught his eye when he looked away from the blond and blushed at Taemin’s intense stare.</p><p>Taemin smirked. Too right! His Jonghyun should only do that when he looks at him! He felt his fangs readying themselves to claim Jonghyun’s flesh in front of Kibum and the others. He became crazy jealous and he needed to stop himself before he actually did.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin grabbed Minho’s untouched tea and drank it.</p><p>“Hey, I was letting it cool down a bit!” Minho whined at his loss of beverage.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun calmed down and then began to smile at Taemin beginning to search for tea in the place where it usually was; in the other version of home.</p><p> </p><p>It was silent for a few seconds even when the kitsune-male stood up.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie yelped as Jonghyun took her hand suddenly. She had zoned out as the room fell silent; as she noticed more of the aqua light floating around outside.</p><p>“Jonghyun?” she whispered as he stared into her eyes. She swallowed nervously and then calmed down when she saw a slight orange twinkle in his human eyes.</p><p>Jonghyun seemed to stare a lot more, as if the awkward easily embarrassed doctor she knew was still there, but had transformed into something more amazing than the person he already was - and that was pretty amazing in the first place. Was there anything he couldn’t do or achieve?</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so the backstory… Also, I’ll add the parts when I was not present, thanks to Aurora and Woomin’s informative report after all of this had happened…” Jonghyun muttered as he stayed beside Sophie.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Everyone suddenly drew in closer and Taemin took his rightful place beside his boyfriend/kitsune. He convinced himself not to rip Sophie away and just sprawl out on Jonghyun.</p><p> </p><p>He was <em>slightly </em>annoyed that she was getting more attention than himself.</p><p> </p><p>To ease himself he mentally chuckled at how a conversation would go introducing Jonghyun as his mythical fox boyfriend to strangers, and just throwing in the fact he himself was a vampire into the mix as well.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The moon shone brightly this night that took place so long ago. The moon was brighter than ever as if to give everyone and anyone witness to what was happening…</p><p> </p><p>Peering out the windows of the house, many hounds that resided in Jonghyun's home saw the fast speeds and destruction that was being caused by vampires.</p><p> </p><p>These weren’t rogue vampires, however…</p><p> </p><p>The thuds of feet hitting the ground for a moment and then being echoed off from another part of the large forest behind the huge house, confused their senses. They couldn’t tell where the creatures were. They began howling, calling for Jonghyun: their Master. They felt beyond threatened as their numbers dwindled when groups of hounds never returned.</p><p> </p><p>The hounds inside of the house came out when they saw the hound Woomin run past the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is he?!” Woomin yelled at another group of hounds that had luckily returned, not nearly the same number as they went out were in front of him now though. “Dammit!” the hound bared his sharp canines in a sign of distress and anger that he didn’t know where Master Jonghyun was.</p><p> </p><p>Aurora leapt high and landed in the centre of them all.</p><p>“Aurora!” they cheered knowing she was safe! If she was safe it meant Jonghyun was not far behind her!</p><p>“Leave…” she winced painfully as she sat down exhausted. They saw there was blood soaking her coat illuminated by the moonlight.</p><p>Woomin began to physically vibrate in anger ready to destroy whoever hurt her, “You’re hurt…”</p><p> </p><p>“MASTER JONGHYUN’S ORDERS!” She screamed at them and they suddenly dispersed as the running thuds and distant noises of approach came closer.</p><p>Woomin, however, stayed right beside her.</p><p>“Go you, idiot!” Aurora barked impatiently, “It’s embarrassing for you of all people to see me hurt.”</p><p>The other hound’s ears flattened down as he sat down too.</p><p>“Woomin, you’re such an idiot!” she whimpered. He said nothing as she panted in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes later Jonghyun joined the pair, out of breath and blood-soaked.</p><p>Woomin stood up and ran over to him. “Master!” Jonghyun grunted as he sat beside the two hounds.</p><p>“I can’t keep you all safe… So many…”</p><p>Woomin tilted his head, “Master?”</p><p>“They’ve killed so many!” Jonghyun shouted in anger, the amount of pain could probably be heard in his voice by any being that was within earshot. His eyes were changing into those of a fox and Woomin stepped back.</p><p> </p><p>Aurora lifted her head and whimpered in happiness that Jonghyun was safe.</p><p> </p><p>The male leant over and healed both of them and told them to go back into the house and protect the hounds that were still in there.</p><p> </p><p>“There he is… The kitsune.” A female voice called and Jonghyun turned towards the woman who it belonged to as she grinned.</p><p>She had a horde of vampires behind her. And most likely many more hidden somewhere in the forests.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened. “You’ve been killing my family.” he said less of a question and more of a statement.</p><p>That is who she was to him now. The murderer of his family members. Not a vampire, not a supernatural being… He tried to calm down, he wasn’t violent unless necessary.</p><p> </p><p>A few of the other vampires stepped forward. “That’s him?” one chuckled in a deep voice, “he’s just a guy! Some guy!” the male vampire laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun sighed deeply as he stood facing them, one on one hundred. “I’m very angry right now-”</p><p> </p><p>The woman smirked and gave a short sigh, “You think you’re in the position to threaten us, Kim Jonghyun? Right now, our vampires have infiltrated your little home full of your little puppies. I say the word and they’re dead.”</p><p> </p><p>Some of the vampires behind her laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re hounds and don’t you dare lay a finger on them.” the kitsune corrected and threatened, irritated at what she was suggesting.</p><p>She smirked.</p><p>Jonghyun glared at her. His anger only rising as he stepped closer.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the woman fell to the floor.</p><p>But she wasn't dead.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun stopped in his tracks on approaching her.</p><p> </p><p>“I assumed her ‘word’, would be her death. I wouldn’t want you to give the command accidentally, Kim Jonghyun.”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the vampires behind her followed in the suit of their commander, and there were the sounds of thuds echoing through the house of vampires dropping to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun turned to lock eyes with a vampire dressed in a suit. Refined and charming seemed to be his aim.</p><p>Jonghyun could tell they were quite young in comparison to him.</p><p> </p><p>With a smile the vampire booted the female vampires head to make sure she was out cold. He ran a hand through his black hair and locked eyes with Jonghyun once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you with them?!” The kitsune questioned. He was thankful that the vampire had helped, but it could just be a temporary rouse and the plan to kill his family could still undergo.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” he answered. Jonghyun frowned at the blunt reply, “So-”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask a question?”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun stayed silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know why they were here?” The suited vampire queried.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun made a nodding motion and swallowed, “To take me.”</p><p> </p><p>The vampire just kept eye contact with Jonghyun until the kitsune looked away with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun shook his head, “To take me back.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly emotion burst from the male, unable to stay composed as Aurora and Woomin came outside, “I should have just gone with them! … They killed so many of my family… It could have been prevented! I should have-!”</p><p> </p><p>“Kim Jonghyun, I disagree. If you went with them, the fate for your family would have been the same, they don’t care, they just kill. I came up with a plan when I managed to get intel on the event taking place today.” the black-haired vampire said.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun tried to stay calm and he breathed out as the vampire smiled and carried on.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, the King and Queen know they have failed as these vampires, unfortunately, will not return… with you in hand. They will know you will be angry and most likely come for them… However, please do not blame the Prince. He has no idea that this has occurred.”</p><p> </p><p>“...I’m glad. Prince Jaehoon is a good vampire. He gave me hope for the species. But these ones,” he motioned around at the ones on the floor behind them, “they’re just killers.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Royal Vampire Sector will most likely continuously come for you regardless of knowing your strength. Having a kitsune on their side makes them a feared species and they would like that power. The way they have gone about it… is sickening.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s almost impossible for a creature of your power and ability, but you need to hide… For a long time.”</p><p>Jonghyun choked a little, “Hide? What will happen to my family?”</p><p> </p><p>Aurora and Woomin gently chirped at Jonghyun calling them all family.</p><p> </p><p>The vampire stepped a few inches closer, “I have a plan, as I said.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” Jonghyun questioned bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>The black haired vampire smiled and held out a hand and as Jonghyun took it to shake he spoke, “Lee Jinki. It’s a great honour meeting you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun allowed Jinki into his home and Woomin and Aurora followed them into an office.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I’ve been searching for you ever since Jaehoon lost you. To attempt to ask you to come back, he really enjoyed your company. However, I discovered that there were plans higher up to bring you back as a weapon. Jaehoon wouldn’t want that… So if you allow me, it is an honour to help you and your family and protect you too, Kim Jonghyun.”</p><p>Jonghyun listened to Lee Jinki’s plan.</p><p>Jonghyun wouldn’t require witches in this as he was magically powerful beyond a Witches ability.</p><p>However, Jinki suggested they use some of the witches spells to make it seem like witches lived here instead to keep his hounds safe and to make vampires lose any trail they thought they had to Jonghyun’s home.</p><p>They would cloak the forests and the home in strong magic so that it could only be entered through one way which would be heavily guarded with magic.</p><p>This is where Aurora piped in wanting to guard Jonghyun’s way home. Woomin, of course, asked to join her, but Jonghyun asked him to take care of the hounds.</p><p>To be him whilst he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun would have to forget his hounds and himself for them all to be safe. Be a human in disguise but believe he was too.</p><p> </p><p>Living in a house that was similar to the one he’d been in all this time would help ease his brain when he had no recollection of who he was. Faint reminders would help him deep, deep in his subconscious to feel safe and happy where he was.</p><p> </p><p>The barrier around the house was where the witches magic was used once more to make Jonghyun possibly appear as a witch or at least associated with one, and not the kitsune every vampire was searching for.</p><p> </p><p>To bide his time Jonghyun would attend university and become a doctor for supernatural creatures. It would give the part of him that needed a reason to help creatures like his hounds a purpose, and he could believe he’d helped many supernatural creatures before and it was normal. That’s where he met Sophie.</p><p> </p><p>So he'd believe he was a human helping supernatural creatures, and he never questioned how long he’d been living in the house.</p><p>Every small detail was accounted for the best they could manage.</p><p> </p><p>Changing a room into a small infirmary area to bring in sick supernatural creatures and have somewhere to heal them without needing his magical abilities would help.</p><p>When Jonghyun had taken care of Kibum and a few others. Kibum triggering his spell-locked protected mind and memories caused problems though.</p><p> </p><p>Vampires would go to the Vampire Sector where Jonghyun had tried to stay and work as a human. Jinki controlled the Sector so no vampire he would hold there would even be able to guess what Jonghyun even was.</p><p>However, the connection to his home was too much and he stayed there unable to be at the Sector and not what he knew.</p><p> </p><p>Less and less came and the itch to help others drove him wild.</p><p> </p><p>He sensed something one night though…</p><p> </p><p>He ventured out.</p><p> </p><p>And saw a young adult male transitioning into a vampire.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“ME!” Taemin cheered in triumph.</p><p>“Yeah, and everyone knows how the rest of Taemin being there went,” Sophie said with a smirk and flipped her head to face the half-blood.</p><p>Taemin’s face went red in embarrassment and he turned to Jonghyun who chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“I was mentioned too…” Kibum announced and glared at Taemin. Taemin stared at Kibum with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“So Jinki knew this whole time?” Minho questioned a little hurt that the older vampire didn't say anything even as Jonghyun began to struggle with his memories and who he was… Jinki knew.</p><p>Jonghyun sighed, “I suppose he was trying to act like he hadn’t known me before me living here… Well, the other here…” the kitsune chuckled at himself, “The house that’s not in a forest!”</p><p>“So, is this an actual place or are we in a dimension of some sort?” Kibum asked as Minho used his shoulder to press his head against to get comfy. He looked at the taller vampire and rolled his eyes as he combed through his locks, earning a sigh of happiness.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie poked an aqua ball as it managed to come through the glass of the window and hover around her.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun turned to Aurora and then motioned for her to speak. Her eyes went down a moment in fear of getting it wrong but she sat up a little more.</p><p> </p><p>“We are in forests far away from any city or village. Hounds come out and enjoy the moonlight. Hellhounds reside in the darkness and come out to harm us or any other being. It’s easy for hounds to become hellhounds, however, it stopped happening when we felt a pure presence near us and Master Jonghyun had ventured into our homes and gave us peace and joy. You can’t find where we are unless you are lost and are looking for something. Or unless of course, there’s a portal.” she said amusement in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so glad you’re back…” she murmured and leapt over to Jonghyun and nuzzled into his hand.</p><p>Suddenly, Woomin bolted over and joined her, wanting Jonghyun’s touch and affections.</p><p> </p><p>Then hounds by the tens came running from their rooms into the kitchen to get pets and strokes and just to be able to sniff Master Jonghyun again.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin laughed as they even nuzzled him and the others. Missing having a family.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun had turned into his kitsune form. His tails swished around and one gently smacked Sophie in the face and she chuckled as the fluffy fur was touching her cheeks.</p><p>Jonghyun ran out of the kitchen and around the house, his hounds following him, racing to be at his side.</p><p>Taemin ran to the kitchen doorway to watch in excitement.</p><p>Jonghyun was loved so much and he wished the older male knew that beforehand.</p><p>He would have liked Jonghyun to know he wasn’t alone until now.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was the next day wherever in the world they all were, in these forests. They could have all had their own separate rooms, but obviously, they all stayed together.</p><p>Sophie asked if she could stay with Jonghyun and Taemin and the pair made her go in between them as they cuddled her to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The hounds were chasing Jonghyun around the forests and through the garden at the front of the house.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin sighed, having to kill the mood… But he hadn’t slept very well and woke up twice concerned about this…</p><p>“Jonghyun?” he whispered and the fox-like creature halted instantly and made his way over to Taemin.</p><p>“You told me you had no parents, and your family as we know now; are hounds… But… Did you have parents?”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun smiled and shifted to answer his boyfriends' question, “My parents were foxes. I was born an animal. Kitsune earn the ability to be powerful and magical. My natural form is of a fox, albeit not a normal one anymore. A lot has changed…”</p><p>Taemin smiled a little as Jonghyun paused to collect his memories.</p><p> </p><p>“This human form is the result of living for a long time, and being powerful enough to hold it shows that too. It’s not really common to be a kitsune. So my siblings were obviously jealous when they became older and I hadn’t aged past an adult. When my parents discovered I was different, they were afraid I guess. They left me to go live my life alone, and eventually died. Oh, I did visit them though not that they knew I had. They were happy and proud of me eventually when they knew I was helping hounds. My siblings died so long ago… I suppose I was lost with who and what I was. I had wisdom beyond me, and magical abilities too… I messed around for a little while, learning how to be human when I turned a hundred…” Jonghyun trailed off as he remembered it all, so long ago.</p><p>“Thanks, Jonghyun,” Taemin whispered and put a hand on his fluffy shoulder. “I know it’s hard… and I can tell you’re upset, so could you please be human so I can wipe your eyes before I get soaked in big fox tears.” Jonghyun chuckled and did as requested so Taemin could hold him.</p><p>He enjoyed being huge to Taemin as he was always the shortest person in a room usually and now he was giant. However, being held by the man, well, the vampire he loved was the best feeling he’d ever experienced in his many years of existence.</p><p> </p><p>Minho and Kibum chuckled at them as they themselves were laying on the grass watching them. Kibum would happily deny that he found it adorable but at this moment he couldn’t help but despite himself coo at their relationship and their bond.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie was a bit freaked out though as she ran the story through her head. If Jonghyun had watched his family live and die and it happened practically hundreds of years ago how did Wendy know Jonghyun’s parents cast him out? She frowned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“N-Not exactly. A lot of supernatural beings know Jonghyun’s family and the family… his parents they sort of… cast him out-”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Know his family. Not knew. <em>Know!</em></p><p> </p><p>It didn’t make sense.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Failed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jinki crossed his arms as Wendy was going mental at the fact Minho had teleported himself, Kibum, Sophie, Taemin and Jonghyun somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t track them down no matter how hard she tried, and it was draining the magic from her rapidly.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehoon attempted to calm her down but she almost cast a spell in his direction from her anger and rampage.</p><p> </p><p>“Minho does what he does for a reason and nothing less, he rarely acts on impulse - and as it seems he has, he must have felt it really necessary to leave with those specific people.” Jinki explained when Wendy seemed beyond desperate and began searching for any possible shedding of hair from the vampire on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoon watched as she stood beside Jaehoon who stroked her cheek in comfort, she more than anyone was utterly lost at what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>The witch placed a hand on her hip and turned to the King. “Jaehoon, please tell your friend to be quiet before I decapitate him. I didn’t want a profile to reveal Minho's personality.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wendy…” Jaehoon warned slightly as his tone changed. Wendy had already almost lost it moments ago and launched a spell at him. And from the singe and gaping hole in the wall near them made it evident it wasn’t a weak spell either.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t let her go haywire and risk Kyungsoon getting hurt. He quickly escorted her away and the room was left with only Jinki and Wendy.</p><p> </p><p>Vampire and Witch.</p><p> </p><p>Admiring Jaehoon’s loyalty Jinki swallowed. Maybe he should be more loyal.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki stretched his arms and arched his back a little. Wendy watched him with a sly smile twisting on her small mouth. Her green eyes shimmered in playfulness.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, Wendy… How about we be real with one another, hm?” Jinki questioned calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“The powerful and influential Vampire, Lee Jinki is alone with someone he doesn’t seem to like, my, my. What is a Witch do?”</p><p> </p><p>The dark haired vampire smiled and went to open his mouth but Wendy held a hand up. “Say one word and I’ll snap your neck. Answer when I tell you to.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinki nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Where has Minho taken the Kitsune? Answer.” Her eyes piercing into Jinki’s own as if she could find the answer in those old eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki looked at her lost, “You’re not even going to ask when the wedding is?”</p><p> </p><p>The amused face suddenly burst into one of rage and with a spell Wendy broke Jinki’s legs so he hit the ground in pain. “What are you talking about? Stop spouting nonsense! I told you to answer not ask me a question, Jinki!”</p><p> </p><p>Huffing, the vampire looked up at her from his crouched position on the ground as his limbs slowly repaired their injuries.</p><p> </p><p>He stood back up smiling formally, “The truth is, you can’t discard me as easily as you threaten, because you know I’m the only one who knows where Kim Jonghyun is. No matter how many witches or how much magic you use, you’ll get nowhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Wendy stayed silent as her skin grew cold at Jinki’s resolve.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve decided to stop telling lies or hiding truths… Which I should have done a long time ago, but old habits I suppose…”<br/><br/></p><p>“W-What?!” the witch sputtered out utterly baffled at Jinki’s confidence in his position. She really would snap his neck!</p><p> </p><p>“I might tell you just because you were so persistent and even went as far as getting Jaehoon to trust you which, to be honest, isn’t that hard if you show him kindness. Taemin is the same.” The dark haired vampire chuckled at himself, wondering how he missed Taemin being Jaehoon’s son until he saw a photo of him again.</p><p> </p><p>“However, you involved a lot of people I love with the Royal Vampire Sector because you’re involved with them, and that is something I cannot forgive.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know I’m involved with them?” Was he a fool?! She wasn’t going to let him foil her plans to be the one who finds Kim Jonghyun and brings him to the Vampires. Eternal glory awaited her!</p><p> </p><p>“Minho isn’t stupid!” Jinki sighed as he shouted at her.</p><p>He laughed for a moment, “Why does everyone assume he’s stupid… Yes, he can be an idiot and wrong at times but he’s good at deciphering intentions… Good from bad… You get what I’m saying.”</p><p> </p><p>Wendy had flinched at Jinki’s roaring voice.</p><p> </p><p>“As to where Kim Jonghyun is,” he started.</p><p> </p><p>She prepared herself, she would harness this information and snap his neck before he could attack first, get out of there and find Kim Jonghyun. The witch twisted her healed foot in position ready to cast her spell within a split second of Jinki telling her the location.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s home.”</p><p> </p><p>Wendy stopped herself from disposing of Jinki as she changed her whole position and turned to Jinki who stepped closer. “He’s finally home and I’d be damned if I let you ruin that. Or the Royal Vampire Sector. He loved working for them, he loved helping the vampires, he loved teaching Jaehoon. His parents were happy with the arrangement. A grand Kitsune, free to wander from his home and visit supernatural creatures Sectors and gift them the knowledge he had and return home. The Royal Vampire Sector took away his home, they took away his freedom. I had to assist him, I had to help him hide. Never will I allow his peace to be ruined once more. Even if I have to fight the Royal Vampire Sector… Myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Wendy’s eyes were wide as Jinki had her heart in his palm, gripped within his hand as it stayed burrowed in her chest. Her body reacted and the searing pain of her ribs being snapped from his very hand; prior to him finding her vital organ that kept her alive caused her to scream and howl. Her torn skin was burning as her blood flooded out of the gaping hole.</p><p>“I’ve never killed like this before… It’s new. I saw it in a series Sophie made me watch when we first met… Before she knew I was a Vampire. It’s a bit tricky but you get there in the end.” Jinki whispered as he stared into Wendy’s eyes full of pain and fear as he held her in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Struggling to breathe as Jinki had most likely collapsed a lung, Wendy stared up at him,</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t…  kill me…</p><p> </p><p>There are…</p><p> </p><p>others… and you…</p><p> </p><p>won’t know…</p><p> </p><p>who they are… If…</p><p> </p><p>if you kill…</p><p> </p><p>me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where are they then? I don’t see anyone coming to save you, Wendy.”</p><p> </p><p>“dae… Kangdae.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinki ripped out his hand but without the witches heart inside of it and let her drop. Just then, Jaehoon returned alone and his eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to go.” The dark haired vampire stated as Jaehoon looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Jinki!” The King yelled as the vampire ran past him. Jaehoon shook his head and leant down to Wendy who had been dropped to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright Wendy, I’ll heal you.” The witch smiled and grabbed Jaehoon’s arm, “… only way to save… me is… to… become a… vampire, and I’d… rather not.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehoon placed a hand to her head and spoke to her conscience to save her the struggle. He could speak to people through their mind if he wished.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t the same as Yejun’s ability to create illusions and make others hear what she wanted or hear other people. If someone was strong enough they could break out of her illusion. Jaehoon simply spoke and he could do it over a large distance, but it drained him to do so. Other vampires couldn’t do this he had discovered, so far it was only him.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me save you.” He begged.</p><p> </p><p>The witch laughed in her head, “Jaehoon, you knew all along I was bad didn’t you.”</p><p> </p><p>The King frowned as he replied, “You’re not bad, you’re just in the wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Wendy sighed as her voice trembled, growing weaker, “But you knew.”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe you can be good, you were kind to me. You have every quality to be good and trusted. People can be redeemed, Wendy.” Jaehoon assured as he stared into her eyes hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>“Then tell me, oh King, tell me I’m still good once you find out what I did to that boy who is your son's brother.” She laughed at her triumph in her conscience before not replying when Jaehoon asked her what she meant and he was dragged out of her mind.</p><p> </p><p>He stared down at the lifeless Witch in his arms, whom he saw wrong choices within but didn’t let that make him trust her any less. She did something to Taemin’s brother… Kyungsoon’s child?</p><p> </p><p>He scowled. He hoped… He hadn’t caused it by bringing Wendy along with him.</p><p> </p><p>There we many other Witches he knew who was on the right path, more loyal than Wendy but he wanted to help her see that she could be good at his side and now… If it’s his fault… Kyungsoon…</p><p> </p><p>Jaehoon felt tears slip down his cheeks but they were not sadness at Wendy’s death, they were the sadness he didn’t change her.</p><p> </p><p>What King was he if he couldn’t bring good to even one person!?</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t even really King he supposed.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up and took Wendy with him to give her body to her family. It was the least he could do, having failed her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jinki walked through the Higher Vampire Sectors gates without even alerting them. His scowl prominent on his face made the guards of the Sector look away and back off, not wanting to even attempt challenging this well-known vampire. </p><p>As he marched towards the bolted front doors he contemplated if he would have killed Wendy. Being close to doing it and going through with it were different concepts, but it made him shudder.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t wanted to kill her moments before. Had she made him want to?</p><p>Witches were able to a lot of things so why not making a vampire want to kill? It was natural after all.</p><p>He didn’t want to kill anymore. He had declared that to himself many years ago…</p><p> </p><p>He sighed as he reached the doors which instantly opened and he was greeted by the pair of older vampires he had asked a favour of months prior.</p><p>“Jinki! We were so surprised you’re visiting! You didn’t let us know.” Sumi said happily in excitement as she clasped her palms together.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I did not.” Was all the dark-haired male said as he stepped in and strode through the halls.</p><p>The other two attempted to keep up with him. They weren’t the leaders of the Sector so he had no interest right now, but he didn’t really care who leads this Sector, he had to talk to one person.</p><p> </p><p>He made his way into Yejun’s cell and called her name loudly.</p><p>She stared at him in fear as she already had a visitor. Her long black hair was being pulled tightly upwards and Jinki’s eyes followed the hand from the Vampire and met the eyes of Kangdae. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Jinki! It’s been so long!” Kangdae sniggered as he looked Jinki up and down, admiring his choice of clothing.</p><p>“Still in suits then.” The vampire remarked teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>The other two Higher Vampire Sector workers joined Jinki and stepped into the cell only to gasp at the sight.</p><p>“Let me go! What the fuck are you doing?!” Yejun screamed in a strangled cry as the Vampire wrapped a hand around her throat.</p><p>“Shh now, my sweet.” Kangdae crooned as he kissed Yejun’s pale cheek. Her purple eyes were searching every corner of the room in a panic. All of a sudden Kangdae had come into her cell and grabbed her and then Jinki had burst in.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed. As if two men had come for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Kangdae, sir! W-What are you doing?!” Minwoo chirped completely ridding himself of his manly tone in fear as Kangdaes eyes met his own.</p><p>They were such a deep red speckled with pink and yellow. He was amused and found this a joke.</p><p>Jinki frowned even deeper than he already was.</p><p>Sumi, the small woman that she was stepped forward slightly in a plea, “Yejun doesn’t deserve this Kangdae!” she begged him to stop, her voice dry, not wanting to show him how much he was scaring them all. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought I’d kill her and save you from having to listen to her drone on. She can be a bit annoying don’t you think, Jinki. Oh, wait, no! You thought she was amazing. However, Yejun thought I was amazing… Oh ouch! That must have hurt him, hm, Yejun?”</p><p> </p><p>“K-Kang…” Yejun squeezed out as he held her throat tighter. Vampires still needed to breathe!</p><p> </p><p>Jinki smiled and stared into the eyes full of fear across the cell, “I did. Truly. However, it’s now come to my attention that you’re responsible for a lot more than you let on Kangdae. Higher Vampire Sector leader? That’s a stretch. Did you bully the old leader to resign? How sad.” The dark haired vampire threw back at his oldest rival, Kangdae.</p><p> </p><p>Kangdae grinned at Jinki’s confidence, “Watch yourself Jinki, you’re not exactly in a position to chat back so freely.” he motioned as he pulled Yejun’s hair tighter to the point it was lifting her off of the ground slightly. The female vampire tried to sob but no sound came out.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’d be dead somewhere, your corpse rotting into the ground.” the Vampire Sector leader spat. “Anyway, I just wanted to visit my Stem… I suppose she’s a little busy. I’ll leave it another hundred years or so.” Jinki motioned opening his arms in a carefree manner and left the cell.</p><p> </p><p>Sumi and Minwoo followed him, with confused expressions on their faces but didn’t want to face Kangdae; their boss.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki made it nearly halfway down the long path to back towards the sector gates when Kangdae charged into him, sending him to the floor.</p><p>Jinki stood back up and stared at the rip in his suit. “Now, look. This wasn’t cheap.” </p><p>Kangdae chuckled at Jinki’s attempt to make out he wasn’t scared to the bone. He knew he was, Jinki was always under his influence despite Yejun being his Stem, Kangdae himself called the shots.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s cheap is the fact that you thought you could lure me out of here and get one of those two to get Yejun.” </p><p> </p><p>“You… You knew my plan?” Jinki murmured, looking a bit shocked. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re an idiot. A fool. Always one step behind me. Always behind me, wishing you could be where I’m standing. You’re pathetic and always have been. Yejun didn’t want you back then. I’m surprised anybody would want to associate with such an excuse of a person.”</p><p>Kangdae laughed loudly as his eyes laughed along with him, a vivid yellow. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re right.” Jinki murmured as he wiped any expression from his face. </p><p> </p><p>Kangdae frowned and stood straighter. “Are you seriously agreeing with me?” he questioned the younger vampire, his arms outstretched in disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>“I am.” The Sector Leader confirmed. </p><p> </p><p>Kangdae snorted in a chuckle, “I’m not an idiot Jinki. Did you ever wonder why it was so easy to tell Yejun what to do? How it’s so easy to tell everyone what to do? How I got to be the Leader of the most influential and controlling Vampire Sector?”</p><p> </p><p>Kangdae grabbed Jinki by his throat and pinned him to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>The concrete beneath them cracked and caved in as he applied more force. </p><p> </p><p>Jinki then pushed Kangdae’s hand off of him and shoved the other vampire away from him as he stood back up. He panted and felt himself trembling slightly. He frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t answered my questions, Jinki. Tick. Tock. Yejun might be dead already!”</p><p> </p><p>Jinki’s eyes shot across to meet his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Oops.” he laughed, smirking. </p><p> </p><p>“Why kill her?” Jinki swallowed quickly. Keeping himself composed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey. My questions first.” Kangdae barked in annoyance at Jinki disregarding what he had been saying.</p><p> </p><p>“Kangdae. How did you manage all of that?” Jinki asked, having no choice but to.</p><p> </p><p>Kangdae smirked, “I’m so glad you asked! You see-” </p><p> </p><p>Instantly, Jinki felt his legs move as Kangdae beckoned him forward. He was face-to-face with him and he hadn’t moved a muscle…</p><p>But evidently, he had.</p><p>“I’m just that good at controlling people. Sometimes, I just have to motion or command and they become my puppets. Except, it’s more thrilling because they’re still able to think and cry out for me to stop.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you… done?” </p><p> </p><p>Jinki clenched his teeth as Kangdae stared down at him and leaned right into his face.</p><p> </p><p>Their noses touching.</p><p> </p><p>Kangdae placed a finger to Jinki’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Rip your right arm off.” </p><p> </p><p>Jinki’s eyes widened as he did just as commanded. He screamed out in pain as the ligaments and bones tore and crunched resulting in the entire limb laying on the floor beside him.</p><p>He stared down in disbelief panting as blood ran out of his body frantically from the wound. </p><p> </p><p>“I could make you do whatever I wish. It’s a blessing and a curse I suppose. I’m sure you know having such strength puts pressure on you to make the best decisions. Poor Kim Jonghyun, poor King Jaehoon… Even Wendy,” the towering vampire tilted his head, ”they must think so little of themselves right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you-” Jinki paused.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, did you figure it out?” Kangdae laughed hysterically and stuck his tongue out as he did, like a maniac. Well, Jinki already knew he was that.</p><p>With this ability though… He shook his head. Kangdae is the reason for everything. Everything.</p><p> </p><p>He controls the Royal Vampire Sector.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki mentally let out a gasp in desperation, he couldn’t let this happen. He wanted to know how everything suddenly changed when the vampires suddenly began growing and thirsting for power.</p><p> </p><p>When before… Before they simply lived alongside other supernatural beings.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was all revealed now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Jinki started breaking his own ankles. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes bulged as he looked at Kangdae who had his arms crossed. </p><p> </p><p>“Why, Kangdae?”</p><p> </p><p>“Our race is weak! Laughed upon! I wanted the Kitsune to show them all… We’re the stronger supernatural race! It all started I suppose when my family were killed by a Zombie! I wasn’t upset. I just wish I had that power, to bring fear and control back! Can you imagine that now!? Zombies are one of the weakest in the ranks but my pathetic family couldn’t even fight it off!” </p><p> </p><p>“Humans…” Jinki let out pants of pain loudly, “humans are delicate.” </p><p> </p><p>Kangdae kicked Jinki across the face which such a force he was thrown off of the ground and scraped across the concrete into another section of the path. </p><p> </p><p>Kangdae made his way over, “They’re pathetic! I’m glad I was only one for a small time. Now, I’m not exactly pissed off I became a vampire, we’re quite decent. I’ve never met my Stem so I never had that stupid little crappy connection with them. You and Yejun made me sick. It was like it was her duty to care for you. You seemed to do what she said, so I convinced her to do what I wanted and that convinced you.” </p><p> </p><p>Jinki nodded mentally, it made sense especially because he’s revealed his ability now. He kneeled as he couldn’t stand himself back up with the state his ankles were in.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose, telling you all of this was just to rub your nose in it that even though you thought you were rid of me. I was here all along, setting my plans into motion. A few times, they hadn’t worked and I assumed it was you. Even without knowing it, we still disagreed all of these years and were against one another. It’s pretty boring, Jinki. So, I’m over it. You’ll die here, unfortunately, that means you won’t see my grand plan become a victory for Vampires. That Kitsune will be under my control and I will wipe out every other supernatural race!” </p><p> </p><p>Jinki’s chest felt heavy at his words.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone he cared about was or of other supernatural origins… He lowered his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I told myself, that I wouldn’t be controlled anymore…” Jinki whispered as he wiped his blood-stained mouth, his own blood on his left hand as he peered down at it. </p><p> </p><p>Kangdae just watched as Jinki forced himself up even with broken ankles. He brushed down his torn suit jacket and trousers with his remaining hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Not just for myself, but for others. I see where you’ve found your resolve Kangdae but it’s of hatred. Mine is of regret. Regret I couldn’t make the choices I could have and saved the people I should have… It makes us so very different. Where we draw our strength from is from opposite places. I’ve found peace in my past, it may have only been a short time ago I had. But, you. You haven’t. So your convictions are powerless.”</p><p> </p><p>Kangdae crossed his arms. “I knew you’d tell me I was weak. Oh, well, goodbye.” His eyes turned red. </p><p> </p><p>Jinki stared at Kangdae, his own eyes dark blue. </p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye, and I’m sorry my Dear Sophie…” He stared down at his ring finger and smiled as the ring was clean and beautiful despite blood being smeared all over his fingers and palms. </p><p> </p><p>Kangdae couldn’t help but chuckle. “You were getting married?!” He began howling at the possibility. “I’ll have to go visit her and tell her the bad news as I kill her too.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinki's eyes flashed red.</p><p> </p><p>“... it appears I’m going to have to ruin our engagement rings.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Sense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The red-headed Doctor looked up at the sky.</p><p>Clouds began to form over the tops of the trees of the forest, and it caused her to shiver.</p><p>Light pierced from the full moon and illuminated the grass, as the wind rustled through it, she smiled and turned to head back into the house to eat with the others.</p><p>They had gone inside as it was night time now, and a whole day outside in the grass felt like it was years ago… </p><p> </p><p>She heard a twig snap and she gasped as she spun around to look into a gathering of trees.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie stared hard into the clouded darkness but after a few minutes Kibum had come out to get her. </p><p> </p><p>“Sophie, we want to try Jonghyun’s regained-memories-cooking today please!” he whined childishly.</p><p>“I’m sure it will just be the same as his usual cooking,” Sophie exclaimed with a smirk.</p><p>“Yeah, well, I’ve missed it so let’s go!” the vampire squealed as he dragged the Doctor back inside. </p><p> </p><p>She laughed as Kibum turned around and told her it wasn’t what she was thinking and that she would regret it if she tried to stir up something.</p><p> </p><p>Turning back once more she frowned as something shifted. Kibum stopped in his tracks at the doorway and turned to where she was looking too. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yejun ran outside, after begging Sumi and Minwoo to let her out if they wanted to save Jinki.</p><p>She knew Kangdae, and she knew he wasn’t going to let Jinki leave the Higher Vampire Sector… alive. </p><p>She ran through the halls from her cell as the two vampires complied, not understanding but were still able to grasp the urgency. She was thankful for that.</p><p>The Stem even told them she’d come back and spend the rest of her life in her cell; because she practically had no reason to be amongst the vampires she’d been meddling with, and really, Jinki is all she had to cling to…</p><p>If he didn’t care for her then she had nothing from her past left, so she could at least help him.</p><p> </p><p>“Kangdae!” Yejun squeaked in horror.</p><p>She felt her feet pounding into the floor as she darted over to him in the distance. As she got closer she slowed down momentarily.</p><p>Her head was whirling, and she felt dizzy as she hadn’t much strength being in a cell all this time, but she knew this was not her seeing things.</p><p>She was closer now and she swore she could see the gate to exit the Higher Vampire Sector through his chest… Her eyes widened…</p><p>“Kangdae?” she whispered and approached his front. She felt everything inside of her trembling. After all, controlled or not she still had memories with him even if they weren’t always happy.<br/><br/></p><p>Burning tears began spilling down her pale cheeks and her purple eyes turned blue.<br/><br/>Kangdae looked at her and smiled, “Who’d have thought… You’d cry over me… Both of you.”</p><p>Yejun swallowed, she was confused but before she could ask what he meant the Vampire that had been tormenting her, but was still an old friend of a sort… Fell to his knees as his heart-vacant chest had stopped pumping blood.</p><p> </p><p>He was dead. </p><p> </p><p>Had Jinki killed him?</p><p> </p><p>“Jinki?” Yejun called after a minute and checked Kangdae was truly dead.</p><p>Had Jinki died trying to kill him?</p><p>Where was he?!</p><p> </p><p>The Stem felt something within her break free and she felt beyond exhausted. She felt herself grow weak as she fell near the dead vampire she once knew… </p><p> </p><p>Yejun looked at him one last time and felt nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Where am I?” Yejun questioned as she looked around the room she was in. Laying on a small bed, she groaned as she felt so drained trying to sit up.<br/><br/></p><p>“You’re still in the Higher Vampire Sector, sweetie. It’s been a few days.” Sumi croaked and patted Yejun’s furrowed brows. Yejun scowled for a few seconds, but not having the energy to continue her looks she just flopped back down onto the bed.<br/><br/></p><p>Minwoo sighed, “Now none of that, we need you to relay a very important message… Jinki had entrusted you to do this. He told us to give you this afterwards…” </p><p> </p><p>The elder vampire passed the Stem an envelope. Yejun’s eyes widened. Her?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Me? </em>
</p><p>Jinki entrusted me to do something for him?</p><p>She smiled a little, but it fell into a sad glance towards the floor. She supposed, he didn’t hate her nearly as much as he put on… </p><p> </p><p>Kangdae had probably killed Jinki… </p><p> </p><p>She swallowed, she needed to know, “Did… Kangdae-”</p><p>Sumi nodded at Yejun before she could ask the question, “We’ve disposed of him, but we don’t know exactly what he was doing.” </p><p> </p><p>Yejun began to sob… </p><p> </p><p>“Jinki went to investigate. He apologised just like the gentleman he is, and has left you in our care. It is very urgent he finds out what Kangdae was planning, so he had no time for goodbyes.” </p><p>The Stem’s felt her body leap off of the bed she was on, running out of the room she cheered.</p><p>“He’s alive!” she squeaked out happily and felt her sadness vanish.</p><p> </p><p>Sumi and Minwoo smiled as they followed her as she began cartwheeling down the corridor. The guards at the Higher Vampire Sector looked at the two elder vampires for permission to restrain her (or something) but they both just shook their heads and laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taemin groaned in delight at Jonghyun’s food. Groups of hounds were salivating at the smell too wishing they could be the half-blood; enjoying Jonghyun’s affections <em>and </em>cooking!</p><p>“So good!” Taemin mewled and Jonghyun smiled at him, tilting his head slightly with pink cheeks. Taemin turned to him… Human Jonghyun looked so squishy and delicate… </p><p> </p><p>Sophie hummed in approval, she wouldn’t deny Jonghyun cooks nice food, but she felt something was wrong… Especially with whatever was outside earlier…</p><p>Jonghyun glanced over to her for a moment and she nervously swallowed. </p><p> </p><p>Then suddenly Kibum made a huge satisfied moan. “Yep! I remember when I first tried this… pretty much still the same as back then!” he hummed merrily as he shoved another spoonful of Jonghyun’s curry into his happy vampire mouth.</p><p>Minho face-palmed at Kibum’s words and quietly continued eating his curry, pretending not to see what was coming. Kibum had deserved it this time, lover or not, he had to learn these things. </p><p> </p><p>Taemin instantly threw his bowl at Kibum’s face and smirked, “Thought you would want another serving.”</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood smiled in hatred and picked up the bowl. “How dare you! My face is worth a lot! Yours, however…”</p><p>Aurora leapt in front of him and glared at him, baring her sharp teeth for a moment. </p><p>Kibum scoffed at the golden hound, “So he can throw a bowl at me, but I can’t even think about it?!” The half-blood let out a huff and crossed his arms like a child.</p><p>Aurora went back to her spot in the kitchen, it was near the doorway where Woomin was sat. They felt their duty was to protect Jonghyun so stayed near the entrance where a threat would enter through. </p><p> </p><p>“Sophie…” Jonghyun murmured, as Kibum began to whine at Minho for not stopping the bowl hit him. Taemin was giggling as Minho attempted to put it nicely that the half-blood deserved it.</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor put her bowl down onto the replica marble surfaced-table and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>The others quieted down as the two doctors left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Aurora stood herself up on all fours to follow but Jonghyun just motioned his hand to say it was fine. Taemin watched and bit back his urge to just ask where they were going and instead helped himself to another serving of curry. He only wanted to be at his side, but he supposed that wasn't always possible.</p><p> </p><p>Other hounds in the hallway scurried away as they saw their saviour was busy. They didn’t want to disturb Jonghyun. His facial expression wasn’t harsh but they could tell he had something important to do.</p><p>A few of the younger hounds weren’t aware and were hushed back by their parents or older hounds before they could get to the Kitsune.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, I don’t mean to creep you out…” The auburn-haired male started.</p><p>Sophie gave a small smile, “How could you possibly creep me out, Jonghyun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your magic… It’s unsettled. You might not be able to cast a spell, but you have magic within you. Mine reacts to yours too, sort of like a connection.”</p><p>The redhead held her hands together, “Right… that’s creepy.”<br/><br/></p><p>“It’s normal!” Jonghyun pressed hastily and grabbed her shoulders, he didn’t want Sophie to hate herself for being supernatural.<br/><br/></p><p>Sophie pried herself free of his grip and patted his head, “Look shorty, you can’t just touch me so casually. I am engaged I’ll have you know.”</p><p>Jonghyun rolled his eyes at Sophie’s antics and directed into one of the rooms, and walked her towards a sofa for her to sit down. </p><p>“It’s reacting to something. You sensed something outside didn’t you.” </p><p> </p><p>As she sat down she felt her throat tighten at his words…</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun sat beside her and smiled, “Just relax… Close your eyes.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Close her eyes?</p><p>Sophie turned to Jonghyun with a twisted expression, “Alright, if I didn’t know you were in love with y’ know, technically the Prince of Vampires out there, I’d think you were up to something.” </p><p>“You’re making excuses because you’re scared,” Jonghyun whispered slowly as he joined her.<br/><br/></p><p>“I am scared, Jonghyun! It’s been days and I haven’t heard from Jinki. Phones were invented for a reason! I thought I couldn’t do magic and suddenly I have these strange feelings, like a part of me can sense something, but I can’t access that part of me!”<br/><br/></p><p>“You can.” The Kitsune promised with a smile as the redhead sobbed a little and shut her eyes tightly.<br/><br/>“I’m going to help you. You’re going to channel my magic… Then you’ll be able to confirm what you sensed, and so will I.” </p><p>Sophie kept her eyes closed but let out a hum, “J-Jonghyun… Do you not sense these things anyway? You’re a kitsune, so…” </p><p>“I do. However, this isn’t about me.” He murmured gently. Sophie smiled sadly, so Jonghyun possibly knew what she saw… Possibly had already sensed it… </p><p> </p><p>How could he hold back on just telling them all? Why was it so important to him that Sophie did so? </p><p> </p><p>“You have been sleeping between me and Taemin, and our magic has been connecting with my own - so it won’t be too hard to do so now.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Sophie questioned completely confused. </p><p>The male tapped Sophie’s shoulder, she opened her eyes and looked into his, “Magic is an extension of yourself. You are the magic, but you aren’t. I was just a regular fox before I awakened.”</p><p> </p><p>Those warm brown eyes twinkled and she saw the orange dance in them.</p><p> </p><p>The female doctor frowned, “So you’re going to help me do the same?” </p><p>Jonghyun smiled as he pressed his forehead onto Sophie’s own, hers was a bit wet with sweat.</p><p> </p><p>She was scared. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. But it will be your choice to use it, Sophie.” She nodded and tried to focus on what he meant. This wasn’t scary. She shouldn’t be scared, it’s part of her.</p><p> </p><p>“To be honest, it’s annoying to me that another magical creature hasn’t got full access to their gifts.” Jonghyun finally confessed after Sophie let out a calmer breath.</p><p>She smiled at him and wrapped her arms tightly around her friend. “So you’re just annoyed and want to help me as well? How <em>Doctorly</em> of you.” the female chuckled.</p><p>They looked at one another one last time before closing their eyes. Sophie felt Jonghyun gently hold her hands, their palms pressing. Suddenly, it became warm. There was a sense of warmth and a bright glow…</p><p>She felt her body reacting the same, something warm residing inside her had begun it’s path all around her body. She heard Jonghyun whispering a few words but she was too busy trying to focus on the feeling. </p><p>“That’s it, Sophie… You’re allowing it to become part of you. To become what you are.” There was happiness in his voice, she could hear that clearly but she opened her eyes when she felt the presence of sadness connect to her.</p><p>She ripped her hands away and grabbed Jonghyun's face. Peering into his eyes, she saw tears dripping violently.</p><p>“Jonghyun…” she cooed and pulled him into a hug. “A Kitsune… You’re such a sad creature.” </p><p>He let out a snotty chuckle at her words, and she gasped, “I mean… person! You… Dammit.” </p><p> </p><p>The auburn-haired male smiled at her as he wiped his eyes, “It worked.” </p><p>“Hm?” Sophie questioned as she panicked to find the right word for Jonghyun’s being.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and the three vampires entered. Minho groaned, “Good! Because Taemin was about to have an aneurysm of worry.”</p><p>“Worry? It’s been a couple of minutes!” Sophie exclaimed - as if Taemin couldn’t leave Jonghyun alone for that long!</p><p>“It’s been a few hours,” Taemin whispered awkwardly and looked at Jonghyun, needing forgiveness for not being able to be apart longer and let him do what he needed. </p><p> </p><p>Sophie gasped, “R-Really?” she turned to Jonghyun who just stood up and stretched. </p><p>“If I just unlocked your magic that would take seconds. However, it would take you at least a year to gather that much capability. It isn’t your fault, you missed out on it all these years. So I gave you a boost.” he confessed shyly.</p><p>Sophie just nodded, she was fine with that… She thought. She wasn’t really sure until she did something using magic. </p><p> </p><p>Taemin was looking at the floor and saw a pair of feet in his eyesight almost touch his own. He lifted his head up and saw Jonghyun smiling at him.</p><p>“Thank you.” the male whispered to the half-blood who just embraced him gently. It took so much strength to not just come into the room, he was content with waiting but it was Minho and Kibum who became impatient first and made their way to find both of the doctors.</p><p>Jonghyun's cheeks were pink once more and Taemin smiled and gladly covered the evidence of his lover’s embarrassment with his hands.</p><p>He then made the small space in between their lips even smaller as he joined them together needily.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum whistled a ‘wow’ noise as the two began making out.</p><p>“Well, they had been having Sophie in bed with them,” Minho smirked and the redhead blushed.</p><p>“They could have told me to leave if they wanted time alone,” she argued. </p><p> </p><p>Taemin must have felt so lonely these past few days. Having to share Jonghyun with everyone and all of the hounds that screamed for his attention.</p><p>They were all here first before Taemin came along…</p><p>Sophie hoped Jonghyun would show him a little attention now, more than just what he had been.</p><p>Taemin had been able to act quite reserved and normal.</p><p> </p><p>They all knew however, vampires are very very needy when it comes to their lovers. Their emotions are a little twisted up and they are possessive.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Minho and Kibum gave one another a look and announced they’d be outside to go explore the scenery or go on a walk… Anything to get out of the house right now.</p><p>Sophie told them to wait up and somehow made them stop without moving a muscle, she panicked a little and stopped whatever she had done…</p><p>The two vampires turned to her in astonishment.</p><p>“Woah…” Kibum whispered. He grabbed Sophie’s hand and dragged her outside as Minho had the other hand. “Let’s go see what else you can do!”</p><p> </p><p>Aurora called all the hounds to join her on a patrol. Woomin protested but she shut him up by explaining that their Master needed to be with the one he loved alone.</p><p>He instantly understood as he’d want to be alone with Aurora. The female hound sighed as other hounds protested but joined them.</p><p>Hounds like Survia or young babies were allowed to stay inside. After all, they needed the safety of the home nest, especially at night.</p><p> </p><p>The other supernatural creatures were already gone for the day or joined them as well for the night patrol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We all know it’s about to get raunchy up in there!” Kibum chuckled as he walked, with both arms folded behind his neck. Minho smiled slightly as his comment, trying to stay composed as Sophie tried to not let it affect her.</p><p>She thought it was a good opportunity to confirm what she thought she had sensed a few hours ago. She wasn’t exactly sure though…</p><p>She had never come across this creature personally, but she was certain she felt a presence before… </p><p>“Those hounds might be a bit air-headed but they are super quick! Look at them!” Minho called as a few bolted past them chasing a moth that was fluttering around searching for light.<br/><br/></p><p>“Faster than your teleportation?” Kibum asked curious if it was.</p><p>“No way!” his lover smirked as he knew his speed was way faster than the hounds.</p><p>They smiled at one another and Minho knocked him a few times playfully.</p><p>The half-blood shoved Minho a metre away laughing, “I swear if you teleport me, I’ll-” </p><p> </p><p>He stopped as Sophie gasped.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taemin had pulled from the kiss and sighed; a little more satisfied. He turned to where the others were and saw they were gone. He blinked when even Aurora was gone.</p><p>She was usually posted outside Jonghyun’s quarters of the mansion these past few days.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun tilted his head as he saw they had all left too. “Shall we go find them?” he questioned, grabbing Taemin’s arm softly.</p><p>Taemin looked down at the touch and then into Jonghyun’s eyes. Was he asking him for permission?</p><p>It was still night… It could be dangerous for them all out there! </p><p>“The Full Moon is setting now,” Jonghyun stated, it was going to reach early hours of the morning.</p><p>Taemin whined outwardly… Why had everyone left at such a time? It was frustrating. Why leave him and Jonghyun practically alone? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh…</em>
</p><p>He swallowed.</p><p>He stepped back and headed out into the hallway out of the room they were in. It wasn’t the time for that!<br/><br/></p><p>No matter how badly he had wanted to kick Sophie out of the bed and just be with Jonghyun he hadn’t. So why now? </p><p>Jonghyun probably didn’t want to either! He was a fox originally, now he’s a being that had become human through magic! Why would he want to have sex with Taemin now?</p><p>Yes, he flirted back a bit a few days prior but it was light-hearted.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin marched himself outside and Jonghyun only followed silently.</p><p>The half-blood gripped his locks of orange-honey hair and squealed inside as he pulled it, fretting about it all. </p><p>Nevermind, the fact they didn’t know what was happening on the outside world. They had all been scooped up into a bubble of a safe haven that was Jonghyun’s home!</p><p>What about the others? His Mother… His Father! Jinki… That Wendy or whatever! Yejun! Everyone… </p><p>How could he just turn to Jonghyun and ask for that from him? Knowing the Kitsune in front of him cared - too much - about them all! </p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” Jonghyun said when Taemin found himself sat on the grass at the entrance of the mansion.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Jonghyun…” He swallowed and looked at Jonghyun who was still standing.</p><p> </p><p>The kitsune-male smiled, “Would you believe me if I told you that they’re in no danger?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sophie, what is it?” Minho begged as she began shaking.</p><p>“Is it your new witchy powers?” Kibum asked, coming round to the other side of her.</p><p>Her arm extended forward and the blue aqua orbs that had been around them since they entered this place came floating towards them… </p><p> </p><p>Jaehoon smiled and greeted them all as he stepped forward. He had Taesun on his shoulder, slung over him.</p><p>The trio gasped as Taemin’s older brother looked a mess… His clothes were torn and blood was all over him… But at least he was found! </p><p>The last thing they saw was he attacked Jonghyun and then fled out of the window!</p><p>“Is he alright?” the newly discovered witch fretted as she came forward to examine his wounds, a natural response as a doctor… This confirmed it… She had sensed Taesun!</p><p>But why was he giving off the atmosphere of a supernatural creature?</p><p>Jaehoon looked at her in surprise as he realised she had magic. She was healing Taesun without any medicine or resources.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“He’ll be fine! However, I may need a patch up.” A voice called and Sophie’s heart leapt out of her chest…<br/><br/></p><p>The suited vampire came forward, the aqua surrounding him then dispersed off into the wind.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Would you believe me if I told you that they’re in no danger?” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood sighed and came to his feet to answer him. “I believe you…” </p><p> </p><p>“Come,” Jonghyun commanded, but even then it was still a question as he held his hand out for Taemin to take, and the half-blood indeed took it needily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Den</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“It’s alright,” Jonghyun said as Taemin awkwardly let himself be guided by the older male into his quarters. </p><p>There was a pile of pillows, sheets and other materials on the floor in an arranged mess of patterns. Taemin and Sophie had said nothing when they entered the room the first night but now Jonghyun made Taemin sit down on it.</p><p>The half-blood awkwardly laughed as the thud he made onto the pile of soft material caused his hair to flop forwards. The auburn-haired male smiled and kneeled beside him.</p><p>Jonghyun only then let go of Taemin’s hand and put both of his hands into Taemin’s locks and brushed them back. He let out a breath it sounded like he had been holding in forever, and planted a kiss onto Taemin’s forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it weird for you?” Taemin murmured, looking at Jonghyun with his own large brown eyes. </p><p> </p><p>How could Taemin still look so innocent? The kitsune felt pain in his chest at how adorable Taemin still was and then kissed him again but on the nose.</p><p>The half-blood huffed awaiting an answer.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun stared at him now, letting the half-blood sit there in silence. “I wouldn’t know.” he finally answered jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>The other groaned, “What do you mean? You’re your true self now! Won’t this be weird?” Taemin panicked slightly. Would it be the same? He felt his eyes stinging in worry. What if Jonghyun realised he didn’t feel the same or something anymore!</p><p>The doctor sighed loudly.<br/><br/></p><p>Taemin swallowed at the absence of words and buried himself into Jonghyun’s shirt he had on, the folds of material touching his face, he just wanted to be like this forever!</p><p>If Jonghyun was going to pull away he wanted to at least remember this… What they had.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t have said I loved you earlier if I didn’t… Just because of… I haven’t changed you know!” he almost shouted. Taemin jolted and pulled back and sat back up to look at his lover.</p><p>“You haven’t, huh?” the half-blood confirmed, and pushed Jonghyun backwards in this bundle of material and sat himself on Jonghyun’s lap. </p><p>The kitsune sighed relieved Taemin had calmed down and was reassured - just because he remembered who he was didn’t mean he didn’t love Taemin! </p><p>“What we’re on is my equivalent of a den… Usually, female foxes are in a den to raise the cubs. The male fox will come and visit a few times until the kits, ah, cubs are old enough to eat solid food.” </p><p> </p><p>Taemin listened as he stared down at Jonghyun in bewilderment.</p><p> </p><p>“Although, that same male fox may go visit other females he has mated with and help to raise those kits as well.”<br/><br/>“No way!” Taemin sneered possessively.</p><p>His lover smiled, “I’m only educating you Taemin. After all, you aren’t a female fox and I am not just a fox any more.” Jonghyun was referring to the obvious fact that he was a kitsune.</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood hummed, “Did you have a mate back then?” </p><p>Jonghyun almost choked, “No… I suppose in a way, I was always destined to be a Kitsune. Plus, I told you that time I hadn’t… done it before,” the older male chuckled sadly and placed a hand on his forehead in slight embarrassment.</p><p>Taemin scowled, still suspicious for reasons he couldn’t understand, “Why did you make a den then? I wondered why the hounds practically swooned over you. Got a huge ass harem up in here!” </p><p>Jonghyun almost threw Taemin off of him and forced himself on top and shout that he was being beyond jealous now, but when he saw Taemin genuinely looking worried about it, he just exhaled.</p><p>“Do you hear yourself?” he questioned and sat himself up, causing Taemin to slip a little. The younger male gripped Jonghyun and snaked his hands around his neck to stay upright. </p><p>“I was a fox that didn’t mate alright! Then I just became practically immortal and my need for having a fox mate and kits just no longer existed. I was wiser and sought out more than just my original purpose. Yes, I made a den and yes I know what dens are for but it wasn’t to court a female! Also, another little fact you forgot was that you’re a guy, Taemin! If I did want the stereotypical fox life then I’d have broken up with you instead of taking you here… Doesn’t <em>this </em>prove it enough?” Jonghyun sobbed as he held Taemin in his arms as he stayed with his limbs around him.</p><p>It was painful for Jonghyun to say all of that as Taemin was just protruding his bottom lip in a sulk, but when the half-blood saw Jonghyun start crying he sighed.</p><p>He supposed he, himself, was acting a little stupidly… He gripped tighter and pushed himself against Jonghyun’s trembling form. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he was scared that Taemin didn’t want him anymore either! He never thought about that.</p><p> </p><p>“To be honest. I was worried Aurora and the others would think Sophie was your like… human-wife or something…” Taemin mumbled the last part and Jonghyun just smirked as his tears dried up almost instantly and he began chuckling. </p><p>“Are you serious?!” Jonghyun cried out in hysterics.</p><p>Taemin pouted, “Hey! I have my right to be worried!”<br/><br/></p><p>Apologetically, Jonghyun calmed him down, “You do, you do! I just… Sophie?! Again?”</p><p>The half-blood rolled his eyes at Jonghyun’s amusement, “Hey, you two have this weird friendship…”<br/><br/></p><p>“It’s just a friendship, Tae… You’re my life.” </p><p>Taemin felt his cheeks burn as Jonghyun’s eyes hooded and he licked his lips. </p><p>Oh, God. He wasn’t sure how this would go… </p><p> </p><p>He gulped as Jonghyun drew himself up and held Taemin’s ass to keep him upwards. The younger male was ready to faint as Jonghyun brought him towards the bed. “W-Wait Jonghyun… Sophie will have to sleep here.”</p><p>The kitsune grinned as he plopped Taemin down, “That may be so, but I don’t care.” </p><p>“Even I have respect right now! Where’d yours go?!” he spluttered in utter disbelief.</p><p>“It went when you brought her into this. I don’t care if she sleeps where we made love later,” Taemin’s face cringed as Jonghyun climbed on top of him, waiting for Taemin to give in. </p><p> </p><p>Taemin gasped, why was he suddenly the rational one? </p><p> </p><p>“I recall you not caring at one point. Now I’m a fox, you care? Have you heard a foxes scream when mating?” The older teased, obviously not being serious but Taemin didn’t have to know that.</p><p>“Oh God, Jonghyun don’t say that! That’s weird!” The kitsune just stared down at Taemin. </p><p>Silence brewed for a few seconds until Taemin snapped.</p><p>“I am NOT screaming!” the half-blood announced and flipped Jonghyun over on his back as they were in his den minutes prior.</p><p>“I like the noises you make just fine,” Jonghyun confessed and leant up on his elbows to reach Taemin’s neck and graze his teeth across the flesh. Taemin melted instantly when Jonghyun cupped his cheek and joined their lips, again, and again, and once more. </p><p>Taemin breathed out heavily and straddled Jonghyun forcefully. </p><p>The auburn-haired male groaned in pleasure and looked up at Taemin, biting his lip. The honey-haired half-blood felt his head explode as that face had him swooning just like the hounds had done. </p><p> </p><p>“…need you, Jonghyun,” he murmured softly as he felt Jonghyun taking his shirt off, followed by his belt and jeans which he was certain were a lot harder to get off than his lover had made it seem.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at those socks.” Jonghyun teased and Taemin scoffed as he had rabbits on them.</p><p>“So what?” the half-blood moaned a little, yet still sounded pissed off. </p><p>Jonghyun had only stripped him and he was ready to just end it, he was beyond aroused.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a while since they had done this due to the events… </p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun slowly pulled them off and dangled them in front of Taemin’s hot and bothered face. Taemin hadn’t even realised he was now underneath Jonghyun again until he saw the light and the ceiling. </p><p>“Symbolic,” the kitsune whispered as he peppered kisses down Taemin’s bare chest. The half-blood was confused but he didn’t have any room to think right now.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin’s frantic hands grasped for any clothing on the other and yanked pieces off. Jonghyun stared up at Taemin from his back end as he entered a finger into him. The younger gasped and raised his whole torso up off of the bed, but was stopped by Jonghyun’s body being in the way. He mewled as Jonghyun entered another shortly after. </p><p> </p><p>Taemin heard Jonghyun’s pants and sharp inhale just as Jonghyun heard his own… </p><p> </p><p>“Taemin?” the male whispered softly as his lips brushed past Taemin’s honey hair and found his earlobe. Taemin moaned as Jonghyun’s voice was enough to cause him to make embarrassing noises.</p><p>He’d give up control to Jonghyun. He’d be the prey; he didn’t care right now. He just wanted him and Jonghyun was adamant on dragging this out. </p><p>Taemin whined sadly when Jonghyun stopped touching all over and just hovered further down. </p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun?” the half-blood called and opened his eyes once more. He was in bliss and closed his eyes but maybe that was a mistake… </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he felt himself be entered by Jonghyun. Huge! Or maybe, it was because they hadn’t done it in a while and he was tight… he hoped that was the case. </p><p>He grunted and his throat croaked out a small cry when Jonghyun didn’t stop moving deeper inside him until he let out a choked moan. “Nngh!” he covered his mouth with his hands as Jonghyun relentlessly thrust in and out of him.</p><p>“Jo- Jonghyun… ahh!” he dropped his hands and shouted as the older picked up the pace even more. </p><p>Taemin’s eyes couldn’t close at all now, his eyes were wide and his face was even deeper flushed. His body was on fire and Jonghyun was also touching everywhere… igniting his senses, stimulating all his nerves…</p><p>He begged for it to end but he knew he didn’t mean it. It just felt too good! Amazing! </p><p>He thrust himself onto Jonghyun as the male pushed in and he heard Jonghyun tut in disapproval that it was clearly bringing Jonghyun to his own climax.</p><p>Taemin just moaned as he did it more and more, knowing he was making his lover react to him, even more, was the most pleasurable part of this. </p><p>Jonghyun growled animalistically… and Taemin smirked. </p><p> </p><p>The half-blood flipped them over once more for the umpteenth time that night. “This is how… humans do it, Jonghyun.” Taemin felt his Jonghyun reach deeper inside him as he changed position and rode on top of the older male. </p><p> </p><p>“Show me, Tae,” </p><p> </p><p>At the command, he tipped his head back and cried out something fierce as Jonghyun pounded him from underneath. Taemin held himself up as he bobbed himself up and down on Jonghyun’s length and let out a heavy breath. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m close… mm, Jonghyun!” Taemin squealed, moaning as Jonghyun grabbed his neglected member and pumped it in the rhythm of their thrusts. </p><p> </p><p>“Ready when you are… my little rabbit,” The kitsune groaned and Taemin’s face blew up in scarlet pink at the nickname and as he felt Jonghyun finish inside of him he followed practically seconds later. </p><p>Jonghyun’s hand gripped tighter and Taemin let out a wild moan and spilt himself all over the older male laying on his back. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry….” Taemin could barely speak but he was talking about the mess he’d made.</p><p>“Shh…” Jonghyun whispered and pulled Taemin towards him to hold him close.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled the duvet from underneath them and Taemin swore he hadn’t moved a muscle, the way he did it so gently and to not disturb the exhausted half-blood was pretty much magic in itself.</p><p>They entwined themselves together and worried about waking up, cleaning themselves off, and resuming back into the household with the others later… </p><p>Jonghyun heard Taemin’s breaths fall lighter and lighter until a little snore came out. He chuckled and let out a small yawn himself. The sun was rising a bit more now. He stayed and watched Taemin for a few moments before beginning to join the younger in a peaceful sleep beside him. </p><p> </p><p>“Love doesn’t even describe how I feel about you…” he mumbled as his eyes closed and his sleeping form let out a purr. </p><p> </p><p>Taemin nuzzled into him at the sound and he nuzzled back, feeling each other's warmth in the dream-filled state they were in. They had fallen asleep almost instantly as it was early hours by now, and they exhaled happily in their sleep to be linked with one another once more.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Do you, uh, think it’s safe to go back in there?” Kibum whispered as he pointed to the huge double doors of the mansion.</p><p>“It’s 5am, I doubt they’re still at it…” Minho said but then his voice trembled with uncertainty, “do you think they are?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehoon looked at them all with a puzzled expression as they stood outside the mansion for reasons unknown to him.</p><p> </p><p>Who were they talking about?</p><p> </p><p>Sophie’s face was a shade pink at the thought of something…</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and turned towards his old friend Jinki for an answer. Jinki stretched -his now- reattached limb, and twiddled his fingers. Sophie had done an amazing job at repairing him. Although, he was shocked when she announced her ancestry of magic and witches.</p><p>He knew she was amazing at healing but didn’t suspect her at all. Then again he didn’t look as deep into Sophie as everyone had thought, he wanted her to tell him whatever secrets she had when she was ready…</p><p>He wanted that trust.<br/><br/></p><p>Catching the King’s look full of question, he swallowed down what he wanted to announce and tried to make it as innocent as he could.</p><p>The vampire didn’t want to shock the King to death. </p><p> </p><p>Jinki ran a hand through his dark, slightly messy hair - he had no time to groom himself before coming here, “Jaehoon, Taemin and Jonghyun are in a relationship.”</p><p>The King nodded approvingly, “Yes I have no quarrels with that fact. It’s not 1990, plus vampires never had a problem with same-sex relationships, it was just humans and we took a while to adjust to the ever-changing world sometimes.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Ouch. You hurt my remaining humanity.” Kibum chuckled and the blond-haired royal just gave a small smile in return.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie chuckled a little and Minho sighed at Kibum interrupting the King of vampires, of all the people!</p><p>The sector leader continued, “Well, in most relationships a level of intimacy is reached, and-” </p><p> </p><p>Jaehoon’s face dropped and he held a hand up to halt Jinki’s remaining sentence. “I get it. I’m updated. Right.” </p><p> </p><p>“Jeez, that’s rough. Finding out your son is getting some from an all-powerful beast.” Minho muttered sadly, if he was in the King’s shoes he’d probably look like that too at the news…</p><p>“Minho!” Sophie hissed quietly and nudged him. He looked at her and shrugged, what did he say?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The group worried about Jaehoon for a few minutes, it looked like he’d been shot in the heart. They were unsure why he was so emotional over it, but then he walked a few feet forward and thudded to the floor, sitting on the stone steps at the entrance. </p><p>Sophie, Minho and Kibum all looked at Jinki.</p><p>The vampire groaned inwardly, made his way over to his best friend and joined him. Jaehoon had his head in his hands and was sighing.</p><p>“It’s slightly awkward. Jonghyun practically tutored me, and I know I have yet to get to know Taemin properly. As I have said before to you, my friend. I have no right over that boy… but still. Why am I so irked!?”<br/><br/></p><p>Jinki smiled a little at seeing his friend act this way. “It’s because you’re a father.” the younger vampire said to the very old one next to him.</p><p>Jaehoon’s eyes met Jinki’s and they widened. He stumbled over his words for a moment before managing to say, “So… I’m being a father?” He turned to the rest of them for confirmation and they nodded slowly as Jinki signalled them to do so. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the King stood back up and practically barged into the mansion.</p><p>“Kim Jonghyun! I am fine with yours and Taemin’s coitus! I am here to announce my arrival!” </p><p>Jonghyun’s head slid out from the kitchen archway and he looked at Jaehoon in surprise at his outburst. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Jonghyun! You were just in the kitchen the whole time we stood out here?!” Kibum roared and barged into the house as well, followed by the others who scuttled in. </p><p>“The hounds returned hours ago, I was just making some sandwiches for when you all returned,” the Kitsune chuckled and small glow beaming from him as he did so. Kibum almost hissed at the look Jonghyun gave them all.</p><p>It was as if he was rubbing it in that they were stood out there like idiots.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin ran out from the kitchen and dived straight towards Jinki and hugged him. “I honestly was going to talk to Sophie to start a search patrol, but Jonghyun assured me everything was okay.”<br/><br/></p><p>The vampire almost fell backwards and he smiled down at Taemin hugging him like a child. “Jaehoon is the reason I’m okay, you should be thanking him.” the sector leader revealed and Taemin glanced over towards his dad and pulled off from Jinki.</p><p>“Oh, I see. Thanks.” Taemin replied and walked over to be face-to-face with the King.</p><p>“You’re very welcome.” Jaehoon replied and awkwardly itched the back of his blond hair.</p><p>Taemin tilted his head and his longer hair fell with it.</p><p>“You really do look like Kyun- Your mother…” Jaehoon said proudly, he did something right because Taemin being a part of all of these lives in the room seemed to have made them all happier. And, he could say, maybe not directly to him, but that he had made this boy.</p><p>He teared up a little… </p><p>Taemin chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment and then whispered, “Dad….”</p><p>Jaehoon felt his heart swell as Taemin really meant it this time. He’d joked before when he called him daddy, but this was him accepting it… He hoped.</p><p>The King gasped as Taemin hugged him, he wrapped his own arms around the half-blood comfortingly and hugged his son.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie and Jinki smiled and headed into the kitchen to get a few sandwiches. </p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun watched too and smiled. His little rabbit had a dad. ‘Oh… <em>oops,</em>’ he thought. He’d accidentally nicknamed Taemin rabbit and now his fox-brain was associating it with him. He chuckled a little at himself.<br/><br/></p><p>Well, if Taemin gelled his long hair up into two halves it could be rabbit ears…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, shush Jonghyun.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> After a small bite to eat, all of them rested and were at ease. Ignoring the questions they all had. Wondering where some of them had been. Maybe it had just taken them a while to find Jonghyun’s real home…</p><p>Either way the hum of the room was calm and relaxed until Jaehoon looked at his son. “Taemin,” he started, in a more serious tone than his usual one. </p><p>Taemin groaned in his head as he had to pull his head up from resting against Jonghyun’s bushy tail.</p><p>Jonghyun had become his true form again to rest and relax with the hounds out in the hallway, but his tails were so long Taemin used one as a pillow and to still be connected physically to the older male in someway. He enjoyed being able to feel him near… </p><p>The King stood up from the dining area chair and clasped his hands together, “It’s Taesun.” </p><p>Taemin bolted up and stared at his dad in fear. “What about him?”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun stood up to and was instantly beside Taemin. It wasn’t exactly hard for him to be, he was quite the size!</p><p>One of his tails got in the way of Jaehoon’s face, and the King quickly apologised as he pushed it aside to see Taemin’s face again.</p><p>“Wendy… she informed me of something she did to him.”</p><p> </p><p>The look on Taemin’s face said it all. He didn’t even want to hear her name, she had caused them to all separate… <em>She</em>-!</p><p>Suddenly, Taemin felt his hair be pulled back as fingers combed through it and pulled it upwards gently into a ponytail. The half-blood lost his train of thought and slowly turned to Jonghyun, stood behind him in his human form, casually tying up Taemin’s long honey hair.</p><p>The half-blood felt his cheeks go warm and he cleared his throat as she shook his head.</p><p>“What?” Taemin whispered, honestly confused with what he was even thinking about.</p><p>“You were getting yourself riled up, so I distracted you for a second.” Jonghyun spoke softly and Taemin groaned loudly in defeat. </p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun was being so … touchy.</p><p>Riled up? He scowled, Jonghyun hadn’t even seen him riled up!</p><p>Then he recalled the time he actually lost it and hurt Jonghyun… He sighed at his own actions.<br/><br/></p><p>“What’s wrong with Taesun? What did she do?!” the half-blood demanded, he moved to actually be beside Jonghyun this time so he couldn’t pull any tricks. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s … outside. The hounds didn’t want him inside…” Sophie piped up after Jaehoon seemed to show anguish across his face as if he was blaming himself.</p><p>“Sophie…” Jinki whispered and looked at her. She practically just told Taemin and Jonghyun the hounds don’t like his brother! </p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun frowned and turned to Aurora, “I told you to bring him in…” he questioned her.</p><p>The hound whimpered as it was revealed she had not followed a request by her Master.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum frowned, was Jonghyun going to tell her off? </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me what I sensed… Was Taesun? Is that why?” Jonghyun questioned again to Aurora. The hound crept over to him and buried her nose into his hand. The Kitsune sighed… </p><p> </p><p>“W-What? Tell me what’s going on!” Taemin shouted and Jaehoon wrapped his own arms around himself in shame. The rest of the room looked guilty as Taemin stared at them all.</p><p>Sophie bit her lip awkwardly, Jinki stayed expressionless but he could sense there was some part of him blaming himself too as his father was, Jaehoon looked at Taemin, eyes full of hope that his son wouldn’t hate him, Kibum looked a little relieved at something, Minho was stood there looking at Jonghyun.</p><p>Taemin turned back to his lover, “Jonghyun?” he whispered and the auburn-haired male let a sad smile creep up onto his face. He grabbed Taemin’s hand gently and pulled him forward. Taemin felt his heart pounding as the others followed.</p><p>Couldn’t they just have teleported?</p><p> </p><p>They got closer to the outside and were heading to the forest… they went deeper into the clusters of trees. </p><p> </p><p>Thud.</p><p>Clang. Chink.</p><p>Clash.</p><p>Thud, thud, thud.</p><p>Flop.</p><p> </p><p>The rustle of fallen leaves, and heavy breathing… </p><p> </p><p>“Argh, get these stupid things off me! What the hell!”</p><p>Taemin heard his brother yell, his voice strained as if he’d been shouting for a while. </p><p>He swallowed and his eyes grew huge as he saw his brother on his back, limbs in chains that rattled as he yanked at them desperate for escape. He looked frightened… Unsure of what exactly he had done to deserve to be in chains.</p><p>Bound.</p><p>Taemin’s eyes violently poured as he ran over to his brother.</p><p>Aurora went to stand in the way but Jonghyun held his arm out. He understood her urging instincts of wanting to protect Taemin, but he was safe… Taesun would never hurt Taemin.</p><p> </p><p>“Taesun!” Taemin sobbed and fell to his knees at his brother's side, his jeans becoming dirty in the process. </p><p>Taesun looked at him slowly and rolled himself back over onto his front.</p><p>“Taemin?” Taesun whispered, his eyes full of life and joy at seeing his brother. And seeing his brother safe.</p><p>The half-blood only nodded as he touched his brother’s face and grabbed the chains wishing to rip them off, but he knew there was an explanation…</p><p>Taesun frowned a second later, hiding his happiness as he looked at everyone else in the distance watching them, “Did… did you do this to me?” he hissed.</p><p>“N-No!” Taemin stuttered and yanked the chains off to prove he’d never do this!</p><p>“My… head…” Taesun whined painfully as placed his palm to his hair.</p><p>There was nothing physically wrong with his head that Taemin could see… Then Taesun passed out.</p><p>Short quiet breaths coming from him. He was exhausted.</p><p>Taemin turned around and cautiously stood up. “Please, just tell me what happened… I won’t get angry I swear… I just…”</p><p>Sobbing.</p><p>Taemin was sobbing uncontrollably and Jonghyun was instantly comforting him, by his side, in seconds. He pulled Taemin into his embrace and cooed him to calm down. He wiped his eyes as the half-blood did so and just let himself be held by him.</p><p>Could he even trust them all now? He was so confused, but felt like breaking apart.</p><p>“Is my Mother okay?” Taemin whispered.</p><p>Jaehoon instantly regained his composure, “I would never let any danger come to your Mother, Taemin.” he said proudly.</p><p>Then it dawned on him that he had let harm come to Taesun…</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed, “Taesun was already… He’s already Supernatural. Wendy activated his transformation.” </p><p> </p><p>Taemin pulled himself from Jonghyun to look at his father. </p><p>The others said nothing as they waited this out, ready to be there for Taemin but not get involved.</p><p>“Taesun felt threatened by Jonghyun.” Jinki whispered after Jaehoon struggled to speak. He placed a hand on the King’s shoulder and gave him a wink, as if to say, ‘I’ve got your back, old friend.’ </p><p> </p><p>Taemin burst out laughing, “Okay okay, wait what? If he did now, then I understand, but we all thought Jonghyun was human at that point!”</p><p>Jonghyun smiled, “He could sense otherwise.”</p><p>Taemin turned to his lover, “How? What is he that he could sense you were a huge fox!?” he questioned calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie’s breath hitched as the question, even though Taemin wasn’t asking her.</p><p>Her own magic had picked up on it when she was outside with Kibum.</p><p>“The hounds didn’t want him inside, right?” Taemin asked before Jaehoon could speak again, he saw his father’s expression, ready to tell him, but he wanted to figure it out for some reason. He wanted to know without being told this time. Once again, almost everyone else knew something he did not.</p><p>Sophie nodded as Taemin glanced to her, she had announced it at back at the house.</p><p>“So he’s some sort of animal…” Taemin said shakily. If he was a Kitsune he would actually go crazy.</p><p>No… Jonghyun was born a fox. Taesun was there with Taemin when they were younger… Plus, the hounds like Jonghyun who is a Kitsune, and they don’t like Taesun, so that theory wouldn’t work…</p><p>He swallowed as his nose caught up with his shock and he inhaled the scent of his brother. He turned to Taesun’s passed out form. The sense… from back at his Mother’s home. It was the same… </p><p>He was disgusted by vampires most of the time too. He didn’t like being around them… What creature had he heard about that could transform into an animal, but was also human?</p><p> </p><p>He wracked his brain but then swallowed when the word rushed to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Taesun awoke as Taemin turned to him and he cringed when he saw the other vampires.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a werewolf.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Impending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“You’re a werewolf.” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Taesun groaned and then spat, “Like hell I am!” He held his head as it seemed to hurt and the noise of the few chains that were still attached to him, rattling as he moved, made it worse.</p><p>Taemin looked at his brother sadly and stood almost shocked. </p><p>“Get me out of these, please!” he begged, not being able to take the sounds anymore.</p><p>Sophie came closer, although Jinki was apprehensive, not knowing if Taesun would harm her. </p><p> </p><p>The Sector Leader didn’t know much about werewolves… in person. They seemed to live further out, away from vampires and residing in mountains and huge forests together. You could bet a cabin in the woods was housing werewolves. Of course, many still lived in cities and towns, they just all headed somewhere deserted near full moons. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehoon stepped over and broke the remaining chains off of Kyungsoon’s son that Taemin had missed. He was still family and he wouldn’t have this treatment allowed to Taemin or his love. So why should Taesun have to? </p><p> </p><p>Sophie began to soothe Taesun’s headache with magic. She swelled with pride as he thanked her and flopped back down to the muddy ground to rest. Her healing abilities had come naturally to her and she felt so happy to help.</p><p> </p><p>“Taesun, would you like to come inside? It’s warm and there’s food I prepared.” Jonghyun murmured gently to the werewolf.</p><p>“I can’t… Vampires…”</p><p>“What is wrong with them, Taesun?” Jonghyun questioned calmly as Minho and Kibum’s jaws were tight in anger. </p><p> </p><p>Jinki turned to them, noticing Jonghyun’s glance and whispered to Minho to have them and Sophie leave, along with himself and the hounds; back to the mansion.</p><p>Getting personally offended by a werewolf not liking you is stupid, they were vampires and werewolfs just didn’t like them. Nobody knew why, there were rumors but nothing confirmed.</p><p>People assumed it was that vampires were taking their food sources as werewolves used to hunt humans.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin looked down sadly, “Do you not like me anymore?” Taesun looked saddened and he looked away.</p><p>The older brother mumbled and then sighed as the others left, including Jaehoon… leaving just Jonghyun and Taemin.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just really angry… and for some reason vampires annoy me the most. I’d love to be a happy family with you all, but I just can’t. Jonghyun, your hounds hate me for a start!” Taesun chuckled at the end in disbelief at all of this.</p><p>He knew he was a werewolf, he felt everything when he transformed as the full moon appeared… but even so, he couldn’t just easily accept that. </p><p> </p><p>He eventually found the strength to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>He came closer towards the pair and finally gave Taemin a hug. The half-blood teared up and hugged his brother back tightly. </p><p>“I don’t hate you… I love you, Taemin. I just can’t stay around you all for too long…” </p><p>Taemin sobbed out loud and just clung to his older brother. “What about our Mother?”</p><p>Taesun laughed, “She’s fine! … and most likely worried to death about me, isn’t she.”</p><p>“Yes! Most likely!” Taemin giggled a little and pulled out of the hug to pat Taesun on the back to assure him it was ok. </p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun, who had stayed silent, finally questioned the werewolf. He smiled calmly as he turned to Taesun, “Where did you go after you, um, had a disagreement with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Taesun looked down, “Well, all I wanted to do was hurt you for some reason. I’m really sorry about that too.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun nodded and accepted his apology.</p><p>No one dared to say it but they were certain it was Wendy’s doing. Jonghyun knew a werewolf had no business trying to harm a Kitsune, even though they didn’t know what he was at the time.</p><p>The wolf-gene in Taesun saw Jonghyun as some kind of threat for reasons that weren’t 100 per cent known. </p><p> </p><p>“Once I had gone through the window, I bumped into … my Father. It was almost like he was waiting for me? I can’t explain it.” </p><p>Taemin’s older brother said shakily and held himself.</p><p>Jonghyun placed a supportive hand on his shoulder and relaxed him with a small spell whilst Taemin held Taesun’s hands and encouraged him to continue… </p><p>“He took me away to the mountains and prepared me for the transitioning from human to werewolf, and it really hurt! But then for some reason I diverted from the others… They were a pack my Father was part of, I’m assuming it was where he ran off to when you came to the house, Taem…”</p><p>Taemin bit his lip in guilt. He knew it wasn’t entirely his fault, but Taesun’s Father left because of him. He smiled a little after a few seconds, at least Taesun got to see his Father again!</p><p> </p><p>“I ended up here of all places. I ran into these thick woods looking around for somewhere to be able to wait this whole thing out, and then I began to change back. I’m pretty sure something attacked me - but I passed out. My Father did mention I would be vulnerable at that time of transforming back so… whatever was there saw it’s opportunity.”</p><p> </p><p>“It explains the blood stains and the pain you’re in, luckily Jaehoon found you and protected you from the potentially fatal attack, and then when he found the others, Sophie healed you.” Jonghyun stated to let Taesun know they did care and that even a vampire saved him. </p><p>Taesun frowned for a moment, “I suppose if that’s true then I would be grateful to a vampire…”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin smiled and excused himself and Jonghyun for a moment from Taesun.</p><p>The werewolf nodded and sat down on the muddy grassy patch. </p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun is that even true!? You can’t just make up things to get him to like Vampires!” Taemin squeaked in panic. He didn’t think Jonghyun would have lied. He felt disappointed in him.</p><p>The auburn-haired male gave Taemin a look of knowing something he didn’t.</p><p>“It’s not like you were there!” The half-blood protested. “Who’s to say I wasn’t there?” Jonghyun challenged calmly.</p><p>Taemin scowled. Was he being serious?!</p><p>Taemin’s lip quivered but he had to challenge back, “You wasn’t! Because… Uh… Uhm…”</p><p>“Yes?” Jonghyun questioned Taemin’s attempts.</p><p>Then the Kitsune smirked as Taemin blushed and stuttered everywhere in embarrassment, </p><p>“Hah! You weren’t t-there! You wouldn’t have known where those guys were… You were with me… you know, <em>in me!</em> If you weren’t there, I’d love to know who I was having sex—” </p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun covered Taemin’s mouth with his larger hands in panic.</p><p> </p><p>He whispered into Taemin's ear, “You realise you haven’t walked far enough away for you to be out of earshot, Taemin? I didn’t know you’d bring up what we did—”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin pulled his mouth free and hissed at his lover, “S-Shut up! Stop messing with me! How do you know then?!”</p><p> </p><p>Taesun awkwardly swallowed. He didn’t realise it would turn into a domestic… </p><p>He stood back up and made his way over. “Is it true that those vampires helped me then?” He questioned before Taemin killed his partner. </p><p>“I can sense things, also my hounds were on patrol. I usually go with them but as Taemin said we were caught up with something.” Jonghyun answered both of the brothers, then gently pressed his lips to Taemin’s cheek and the half-blood sighed in defeat.</p><p>Taesun rolled his brown eyes at them…</p><p>But if the vampires had helped him then maybe he could try and tolerate them. It was just the hounds… and he wanted to find out who or what went to attack him. </p><p> </p><p>Taemin turned to Jonghyun. The Kitsune seemed to be aware of a lot that he didn’t reveal just because it would almost be like skipping a page in a book. Instead he left it to the people who needed the information to learn it themselves. He just handed a few hints or boosts. </p><p>Like telling Sophie she had magic ability when she thought she didn’t. </p><p>When he told him everything was fine and everyone was safe… </p><p> </p><p>Taemin swallowed when Jonghyun looked at him adoringly and then asked Taesun to join him to be in his home with the others. He assured the fresh werewolf that he would talk to the hounds.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, Jonghyun?” Taesun queried as they ventured back.</p><p>“Hm? Oh, yes?” the shorter male replied. He was distracted by Taemin twiddling his fingers through his fur.</p><p>He had transformed into his fox-like form to save Taesun the walk as he was already exhausted. They sat on his back as he walked a slow and steady pace. </p><p>Taesun shifted a little so he was closer to the large ear in front of him.</p><p>“Why don’t the hounds like werewolves then? Surely, there’s a reason. As far as I’m aware from what I’ve learned in the short time of being a werewolf, we try and seclude ourselves…”</p><p>“Oh that’ll be that they mistook you for a hellhound. But hellhounds aren’t human so I think my hounds feel a bit silly now. They will apologise to you, don't worry.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s a hellhound?”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin turned to his brother and Jonghyun’s large ear flicked backwards. “He has a lot to learn,” Jonghyun said amused. It was time to fill Taesun in on the Supernatural.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they entered the mansion, groups of hounds began to apologise to Taesun.</p><p>The male felt awkward as one demanded he kill them for mistaking a friend of Master Jonghyun to be an enemy. He pet them and they rubbed against his hand for a moment. Jonghyun smiled and entered the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin and his brother followed. There was still lots of food so they dashed over to help themselves.</p><p>Taesun seemed to be ravenous, which was understandable. He was tired from the transformation and being hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Rover all caught up now?” Key teased as Taesun made eye-contact with him whilst chewing on some meat. Taesun put the food down onto one of the kitchen counters and smiled threateningly.<br/><br/></p><p>“He is.” Taemin answered and stood beside his brother protectively.</p><p>Sophie smirked at Key realising he’d lost this fight before it had begun. The half-blood made his way over to Minho who was talking to Jaehoon about his ability to teleport.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m aware you saved me… from <em>something</em>. I just want to say … thank you.” Taesun said to Jaehoon once the King was free for another conversation.</p><p>Jaehoon looked shocked for a second and then slowly gave a gentle smile. “You’re welcome,” he answered with a slight bow and Taesun swallowed unsure if he should do the same back.</p><p>Before he could attempt to take any action, Jinki made his way towards them all. </p><p> </p><p>Stepping out from a corner himself and Sophie was observing everyone in, he sighed deeply. “Good. Because there’s more I need to add to our story.” the vampire revealed.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun looked over at the dark-haired sector leader and tilted his head questioningly.</p><p>Taemin turned to Jonghyun and then turned back to Jinki… He felt a slight panic because Jinki’s face had gone from calm to pained.</p><p>Although, at this point, it was safe to assume Jonghyun possibly already knew at least a fraction of what Jinki was going to say and he looked somewhat calm… </p><p> </p><p>Everyone else was also looking at Jinki, to listen to what he had to say.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sophie’s eyes widened in learning the fact Jinki had almost died. Obviously, the state he had returned to her in could have told her that, but the reality was… He nearly did.</p><p>He was shaking a little as he finished his story about him and Kangdae.</p><p>The redhead went to step closer to comfort her fiancé, but instantly the questions started.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum was first, and he scratched his now freshly-dyed bright-pastel-pink head trying to act like he wasn’t as worried as everyone else, “So whilst we were safe you were out there risking your life to kill some guy, who is responsible for the whole Royal Vampire Family losing their power?”</p><p>Jinki nodded his head slowly.</p><p>Taemin cleared his throat to ask something but suddenly his Father was at Jinki’s side before he could even begin.</p><p>Jaehoon, who had been looking at Jinki for his reply, almost ripped his best friend's head off.</p><p>Literally.</p><p>Jinki choked and pushed the blond King off of him a few feet backwards.</p><p>“Why didn’t you let me deal with him?! You just left!” Jaehoon barked. </p><p>The rest of the room swallowed in unison at the tension and the anger coming from the King. </p><p>“I should have dealt with someone like that, Jinki! Why risk your life for that?” He slowly calmed down from his anger and then started sobbing quietly and used Jinki’s shoulder as a tissue. </p><p>Jinki sighed a little, “Jaehoon, you had to look after, Wendy… and then Kyungsoon.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin made his way over next at the same time Sophie saw her chance too and quickly grabbed Jinki to hug him.</p><p>The half-blood flopped his long hair backwards so it was out of his face and placed a hand on Jinki’s head to get his attention (it was somewhere that wasn’t already being occupied.)</p><p>The dark-haired vampire smiled gently. Taemin smiled back, “I’m glad you didn’t die, Jinki. Will things be okay now?”</p><p> </p><p>Taesun who was busy eating lots of meat looked up at that question. He decided he would learn what he could about the current situation, since this was all new to him. Keeping quiet, he watched them all as he continued eating.</p><p> </p><p>The older vampire shook his head, “Not by a long shot. I’ve sent Yejun to do something for me, but you all don’t need to worry about that. I can carry on and I’ll be back once it’s all over, I just needed you to know what was going on-”</p><p> </p><p>Minho scoffed and held his arms out, “You’re expecting us to just sit here whilst you kill the bad guy and clean up his mess? At least let us help after you did something so badass. We didn’t even get to see!” he explained frantically, wanting some action too.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehoon made his way over to the sink to get a glass of water.</p><p>Sophie snickered at Jinki’s plea and wrapped her arms around his neck, gazing up into his eyes, “As if you think we’re going to let you go alone now, my darling.”</p><p>Jinki looked at her and his brown eyes narrowed and pulled her arms from around him, “No, no way you’re coming either.”</p><p>Sophie pouted at him. He risked his life for everyone so why was it suddenly so crazy for everyone to want to help Jinki now?!</p><p> </p><p>A voice came from the hallway, “There’s no point arguing Sector Leader, if we can rid Kangdae’s plans that are in motion, we’ll at least have some kind of revenge on him. As you explained, he’s been dealt with so we can’t enjoy that.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned to the kitchen entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun turned around knowing the voice too well. </p><p> </p><p>A male fairy stepped in first and then was cautiously followed by another female one. Their wings weren’t on show, so they just looked like humans… Well, if their hair wasn’t bold colours.</p><p>The male had wavy green locks and flowers seemed to be blooming on the top. He sighed and pulled them off, but they grew back again.</p><p>The female fairy had summery yellow hair with different streaks of yellow throughout. </p><p>Jonghyun sighed a little and then grinned, “Of course, you two shyest of the fairies come out for a fight if nothing else. Crina and Solis.”</p><p>Taemin sprinted over to be near the fairies, ”That’s an amazing name!” he said to the male who looked at him and blushed at being complimented. </p><p>He choked, “W-Well, of course!” </p><p>Then the female yellow-haired fairy groaned, “See Crina! Solis is such a boring name, you get all the compliments.” </p><p> </p><p>Taemin's’ face dropped slightly, “Wait, you’re called Solis?” </p><p>The yellow-haired female smiled, “I am… It means ‘Sun’. It makes sense since I’m a Summer fairy!” </p><p> </p><p>Crina scoffed and looked at Taemin, as if to say ‘<em>go ahead and ask what mine means</em>’. </p><p>The half-blood swallowed, “What does your name mean, Crina?” </p><p>“It means ‘Lily’, ok?” the green-haired fairy snapped and then hid his face, showing how shy they actually were. Solis hugged him gently and retreated back into herself too and didn't speak after that. </p><p>“Well?” Crina mumbled behind his hands, which were decorated in flowery rings. Taemin tried not to smile as the fairy peeked out of his hands.</p><p>“Lily, huh?” Kibum strained to say, as he was holding back a snigger. </p><p>It wasn’t Crina’s name at all, it was the way he reacted that was making them almost chuckle.</p><p>“Yes!” Crina growled and Kibum burst out laughing and Taemin ran over to shush the bubblegum looking idiot, but Minho just teleported Kibum out of the room.</p><p>Taemin skidded to stop himself and then sighed at himself for potentially upsetting Crina. He didn’t want to upset Jonghyun’s family.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki suddenly got Jonghyun's attention, as the Kistune was trying to comfort the fairies and escort them out before the inconsiderate vampires laughed at their names. It wasn’t anybody’s fault, not understanding their differences was always a problem with any of the creatures.</p><p>He turned to the dark-haired vampire and nodded to come over and talk. </p><p>Jonghyun decided that he would explain it to the fairy’s another time that vampires seem to enjoy teasing. </p><p>He knew that too well!</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t have those two risking their lives for this.” Jinki declared and gestured towards the fairies. If it was true what Jonghyun had said and these two were the shyest of them, heaven knows what the others were like behind the walls of this building.</p><p>Most likely getting ready to dive in without hesitating to help Jonghyun. It was all in Jonghyun’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>If he said everyone would fight, then who was Jinki to stop a powerful supernatural creature like him. You could not exactly tell Kitsune’s what to do!</p><p> </p><p>“You did do the hardest part already, Jinki. Let myself and the others help! Fairy’s can be strong you know!” Jaehoon chirped in as Jinki was trying to communicate to Jonghyun through pleading looks that he didn’t want all of these people involved.</p><p>The doctor seemed to have realised Jinki sought out his say for this entire notion of the others wanting to join in stopping Kangdae’s plans. Who knew what was out there, they didn’t even know what they were getting themselves into!</p><p>Jonghyun's eyes cast down to the floor as he thought, deeply, about all of this.</p><p>Jinki’s worries weren’t idiotic. They could all die…</p><p>Jonghyun wasn’t going to see his hounds or family he had all around him here risk their life.</p><p>Although, if they did nothing and just stayed here, they would eventually be found. Just like last time… When Jinki aided Jonghyun in protecting everything he had, even himself by changing his memories…</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kibum groaned and stopped his chuckling when Minho had teleported them somewhere. “Where are we?” he questioned as he looked around this unfamiliar place. </p><p> </p><p>“I was turned here,” </p><p> </p><p>Kibum met his eyes with Minho's own and stayed silent in question.</p><p>Minho sighed and brushed it off, “it just seemed to be the only place I could think of taking you to stop you getting ripped apart. Don’t push fairies too much, they’ll make a tree grow out of you!” he chuckled at the end, seeming to remember something hilarious. </p><p> </p><p>The half-blood smiled at his joke and came closer to his lover, grabbing his hand and encasing it with his own, “You were turned here?” </p><p>“Yeah a long time ago, it’s a lot different now, I used to live in the next town, about… Over there?” Minho questioned himself as he pointed with his free hand to somewhere he thought he knew, the layout had changed quite a bit since his last visit.</p><p>“I assume Jinki knows all about your past and everything, it’s pretty nice to see a bit of it for myself,” Kibum whispered and Minho smiled. </p><p>“He doesn’t know <em>everything</em>.” he teased and pulled Kibum by his hands now, into another direction. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho, we should get back. They’ve probably gone off to save the world and we’re here just-”</p><p>“Kibum, please. I want to show you this.”</p><p> </p><p>The brown worried eyes of the half-blood altered into a yellow tinge and Minho smiled at Kibum. </p><p> </p><p>Minho wanted to show him his past. It wasn’t just to pass time to let everything cool off back at Jonghyun’s mansion. It was really him just wanting to show his lover something… Kibum felt his chest tighten so much, full of love and all that mushy stuff he hated.</p><p>Or so, he convinced himself he did.</p><p>He was so happy… Happy. Minho just made him happy.</p><p> </p><p>“Ta-da!” Minho cheered as he whisked them away, as walking would take too long.</p><p> </p><p>There was a small garden, like, really really small. It was full of bright flowers and cute little fruit bushes. It was pretty cute!</p><p>“Adorable…” Kibum chuckled.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Minho was clearly embarrassed but he hid it well, “It was my childhood dream to just own some weird sort of flower and fruit stall, “It’s really overgrown now, I don’t think anyone knew about this.” </p><p>Kibum couldn’t help but smile at Minho’s little dream. He paused as he reached a fenced area - well, only just fenced, the weeds were exploding out of the confines of the little structure - full of roses.</p><p>The half-blood smirked as a sly remark entered his head and he couldn’t resist, “You lure people here with pretty flowers and then drink their blood or something?”</p><p>Minho rolled his eyes at the shorter lover beside him. “Since you’re in a good mood, I’m glad I chose today. It really was great timing at the fact I had to get you out of there before Taemin bollocked you.”<br/>
He said laughing and Kibum gave him an unapologetic smile, before touching the roses. </p><p>They were pink and a bit wet, maybe they had been watered, but it didn't seem to have rained recently, wherever they were. The ground was a bit dry.</p><p>“Hey, Minho?” he called as the taller vampire went round the other side of the fence.</p><p>“Mhm?” he replied, sounding way too happy.</p><p>“Do you come here often?” Kibum asked as he sniffed the rose he was cupping. </p><p>“Oh… Yeah, sometimes. You’ll be sleeping because of your silly half-blood tendencies of needing more sleep, so I quickly come here to at least keep the plants alive and come back.” </p><p>Kibum audibly scoffed at the dig and sighed as the smell of the rose was amazing. “I didn’t think I even liked flowers that much, I really like these ones though,” Kibum muttered. </p><p>“Oh, really? … That’s good,” Minho hummed as he leaned round the corner and popped his head round to see his lover enjoying the garden. </p><p>“What are you doing, are you okay?” the half-blood scowled as Minho was leaning round the corner playing around when they should get back soon. </p><p> </p><p>The vampire chuckled, “Just stay there a second-” </p><p>“Minho!” Kibum groaned in annoyance and pushed himself round the corner and fell into Minho and they hit the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Kibum could smell the flowers again and he groaned as he sat himself up in Minho’s lap, even if his legs were broken or something Kibum didn’t care. He wasn’t getting grass stains on his clothes.</p><p>He looked down to scold his lover but his voice shrank back into his throat as he saw the messy bouquet that was now a bit flattened by himself falling on it.<br/>
He felt his eyes watering up and then denied this sappy emotion to squeeze itself through.</p><p>No way!</p><p>He stood himself and dragged Minho up to his feet, the dark-haired vampire still holding onto to the stems of all of the flowers as he was pulled upright. </p><p> </p><p>“Here,” Minho whispered and passed the bouquet to Kibum.</p><p>“Oh they’re suddenly for me now that they’re ruined?” the half-blood scowled trying his best not to let his voice crack or slip. He was on the edge of tears and he frowned to hide the smile he wanted to let just take-over his face.</p><p>“No you idiot! I can’t hold these and get this out at the same time!” Minho groaned and just pulled out a ring from his pocket.</p><p>Kibum laughed, “What no box?”</p><p>Minho wanted to smack him but still got down on one knee despite that.</p><p>The half-blood started shaking and he looked away. “You’re not serious right? HELLO, it’s <em>me </em>Minho!”</p><p>“Yes, I know it’s you Kibum! Just… Just shut up” Don’t talk!”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum sighed and kept quiet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay… Will you marry me or not?”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum finally let go and his eyes filled up, tears poured down his cheeks and he let out a sob.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you?” Minho muttered awkwardly with a smile, trying not to make fun of Kibum crying. He felt his leg burning at the pain of his position.</p><p>Kibum hummed, “You told me to shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kibum!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yes?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll marry you, you big idiot. Gosh, I thought you just brought me out here to sniff some flowers.”</p><p>Minho stood back up and smiled as Kibum let him put the ring on his finger.<br/>
“Thank you…” he said happily, his eyes now just as yellow as Kibum’s and he wiped the half-blood’s eyes.</p><p><br/>
“<em>Now</em>, we can go back.” Minho offered and held his hand out.</p><p>“No we cannot! They can’t see me like this!” Kibum slapped the hand away glared daggers at Minho if he dared teleport him, making his now fiancé boom with laughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*inaudibly squeals*</p><p>Okay, you're all caught up! &gt;w&lt;<br/>I uploaded all of these chapters the same month I finished THIS chapter.<br/>So now it's just me having to carry on writing!</p><p>Thank you if you read it all up until now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just thought I'd let you know.<br/>Trigger Warning; implied suicidal thoughts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had gotten late, and so everyone had retired for the night. Minho and Kibum returned to catch the group talking about what they could do to help around the mansion tomorrow, and also prepare for something big.</p>
<p>Jinki filled them in but cautiously asked them to think about what they were signing up for if they did join, and explained that without Jonghyun’s approval they would just leave it up to the Sector Leader and his methods to rid the world of Kangdae’s plans. </p>
<p>Sophie almost squealed when she saw the ring on Kibum’s finger, but the half-blood assured her that it wouldn’t get in the way of her own big day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The male doctor showed Jinki and Sophie a room they could share, now that the vampire was back and safe with them all, Sophie didn’t need to share the room with Jonghyun and Taemin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taesun was shown his own private room that was a bit further down the hallway, but just so that he could feel comfortable. He must have his space as a new werewolf, they tended to be very angry and if someone giggling down the hall made him angry, well, they’d rather not risk that. He needed time, and not to feel smothered.</p>
<p>Of course, this was the advice of the Kitsune and nobody seemed to bat an eye or question what Jonghyun said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, as the Kitsune himself approached his room with Taemin clung to his arm, Jinki begun to plead with Jonghyun to think heavily on the situation once it was just a few of them left in the hallway, the hounds headed to their dens and Aurora rubbed her snout into Jonghyun’s palm before hurrying off to do the rounds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite everyone willing to help and get involved, they all had to be realistic… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonghyun gave his attempt at a dashing smile and told Jinki it would be alright whatever he decided. Sophie managed to convince Jinki not to think too much about it and rest, he did have his arm reattached recently.</p>
<p>Taemin almost chased the pair off in anger and shouted that Jinki was going to have a permanent frown as they walked to their room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Jonghyun and Taemin were in the room, Aurora settled outside of it, her own need to protect her Master anyway she could, she let out a quiet howl and the others hounds howled back to signal they were all safe and going to sleep now. She curled up and shut her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inside the room Jonghyun let out a huge sigh he had seemed to have held in as he rested himself against the doorframe with his eyes shut. </p>
<p>Taemin turned to him and saw his expression as his eyes wrinkled in stress, and in a Taemin-like asked, “What’s up my big fox?” he sat on the bed and waited for Jonghyun’s reply.</p>
<p>Jonghyun chuckled a little, “Big fox. Really?”</p>
<p>“That sigh almost sent me flying, you must be stressed out,” Taemin joked again and his lover just broke out into a smile, “you should talk to me… I think. That’s how this all works right?”</p>
<p>Jonghyun finally opened his eyes and saw Taemin across the room; he was sitting on the bed. When their eyes met, the younger half-blood patted the space beside him.</p>
<p>The older male pulled himself from the door and headed to the bed, “Yes, Taemin…” he said and sat himself next to him, “it does. I don’t even know where to begin!” Jonghyun chuckled.</p>
<p>“Maybe… at the start?” Taemin teased and poked Jonghyun’s cheek. Jonghyun stared daggers at him. </p>
<p>Taemin leaned in closer to Jonghyun’s angry glance, “I sort of like that look…” </p>
<p>“Taemin!” Jonghyun squeaked and pushed the younger away. </p>
<p>Taemin snarled angrily and nudged his lover, “Hey! It’s not my fault Jinki wants your decision, I’ve not been around all that long, Mr. Billion Year old Kitsune, who just happens to be hot as well-!” he caught himself and huffed before he started listing how Jonghyun could be a huge fox but still so attractive. </p>
<p>It was unfair because he was unable to think clearly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonghun looked at him with a small smile. </p>
<p>The half-blood groaned, “Psht! I don’t get Jinki at all. Why would he even want your say-so? You’re all outdated, I bet that Kangdae person has used some sort of modern tactics on you all, so whatever you’re expecting won’t be there. A dead guy can still one-up you all, trust me I’ve seen enough movies with the weird booby-traps! Ask Taesun!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He wants my approval because if anyone could stop you all it would be me, so he needs to know where I stand… but… I suppose you’re right. Maybe my opinion would be biased and outdated… If I allowed us all to take part in stopping Kangdae’s plans, I’d need to be smart about it. I don’t want to lose anyone…” Jonghyun muttered, and placed his fingers against his temples and almost looked like he was in anguish.</p>
<p>Taemin practically draped himself over Jonghyun and sighed, “I wish I could help. I’m just the weirdo half-blood you fell in love with. If only I could command a damn army for you and wipe out Kangdae’s side, I would!”</p>
<p>“An army?” Jonghyun queried as Taemin rolled off of him with a yawn.</p>
<p>Taemin swallowed awkwardly at Jonghyun questioning him as he climbed under the blankets and got comfy on the pillows, “Well, uh, you know, I doubt he has a lack of numbers if he’s some evil guy. He’s going to have a load of people that can do his dirty work for him right?”</p>
<p>Jonghyun hummed and Taemin took it as a sign he said something right as the older climbed into the bed too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonghyun wiggled into the blankets and Taemin rose a brow as he began flopping around, the covers pulling off of him and being dragged towards Jonghyun.</p>
<p>The half-blood frowned and tried to yank them back but he was dragged into the material as Jonghyun shifted into his Kitsune form.</p>
<p>Taemin scowled as he was suddenly upside down on Jonghyun’s fluffy mass. “Okay?” Taemin questioned as Jonghyun had taken up the whole bed, his many tails just dangling down onto the floor.</p>
<p>“It was not comfy at all,” his lover exclaimed as he knocked Taemin’s body with his large nose to get him to get back up and lay beside him.</p>
<p>“I suppose a blanket isn’t needed when you’re ninety-nine percent fluff,” he said with a chuckle and grabbed some of Jonghyun’s tails onto his chest and stroked them.</p>
<p>“Fluff?” Jonghyun whispered as he closed his large eyes.</p>
<p>Taemin sighed. <em>Was he going to get offended again?</em> He sat himself up a bit more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you look so small?” Jonghyun asked, opening an eye to check on Taemin when the younger didn’t reply and he felt him shifting. He let out a yawn that squeaked at the end and he quickly stood up in panic which sent Taemin flying to the floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Thud. </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The half-blood instantly recovered from the tumble and stood up, “What you didn’t realise you were… well… you?!” </p>
<p>Jonghyun shifted back to his human form and stood up and started grabbing the covers, “Dammit. Sorry.” </p>
<p>Taemin came over and hugged Jonghyun from behind as the older tried to make the bed again, “Don’t apologise! I was confused at first but if you needed to feel comfortable, it would make sense that it would be in your own skin. I suppose rearranging the blankets like that and nesting comes with that,” </p>
<p>Jonghyun laughed as Taemin picked him up off of the floor, stopping him from making the bed again, “If that’s how you like the bed, you can leave it like that. It was cute; like you were a little puppy!” he said with a smile. </p>
<p>“It’s dangerous sometimes you know, if I don’t realise that I’ve shifted.” The older almost warned and Taemin plopped him back down onto the pile of duvet and pillows.<br/>
He laid back down and wiggled himself into Jonghyun to get comfy in the slightly shorter man's embrace.</p>
<p>“Why did that happen?” Taemin whispered as Jonghyun laid on his side and ran fingers through his hair, he smiled at the touches.</p>
<p>Human fingers or paws, as long as Jonghyun showed him affection, he didn’t mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor looked in his eyes and saw Taemin was waiting for his response, he smiled a little. Taemin looked so cute… </p>
<p>“I felt really relaxed and safe, able to just be me. I must have just let myself go, it takes a lot of skill and magic to be in a human-form, luckily I have a lot of that,”</p>
<p>Taemin almost rolled his eyes, but let out a little hum to show Jonghyun he could hear him acting smug through the touches. </p>
<p>Jonghyun then began tracing the features of the half-blood’s face and Taemin almost groaned at the pleasant soft innocent touches. He loved being loved by Jonghyun.<br/>
It was so much different now to when he was unsure and uncertain, but now because Jonghyun’s heart was 100% his, it was so treasured… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You clearly make me feel safe. It reminds me of a long time ago, when I was first able to transform and look like a human, I thought I could handle it. I happened to shift back and the looks on peoples faces… It was funny, but not so funny when they grabbed spears to chase and hunt me. I got away obviously, without a sweat, but it just makes me happy you accept me as I am. Perhaps that’s why it happened…”</p>
<p>Taemin frowned in disbelief, “Why would they chase you? You’re really pretty as a Kitsune…” </p>
<p>Jonghyun smirked, “Yeah, and super dangerous… It would make sense that they’d hunt me.” </p>
<p><br/>
The younger grabbed Jonghyun’s cheeks and squeezed them. This smug man!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose I am a little biased, if we were in different circumstances and you were the enemy or something… I’d definitely be terrified.”</p>
<p>Jonghyun stretched a little sleepy, “It’s not like they could hurt me much, if I was human sure, but I could just transform and get away.”</p>
<p>“What… <em>would </em>hurt you?” Taemin asked in worry. If Jonghyun had a weakness he wanted… no, <em>needed </em>to know!<br/>
The Kitsune sucked in a breath and Taemin’s mind started racing. </p>
<p>Wait, did he have something that could hurt him? He was just asking because the possibility… If there was, how many people knew? </p>
<p>The darker-haired male stopped touching Taemin’s face and held his own hands together as he rolled over to lay on his back instead of his side. </p>
<p>“My tails…” </p>
<p>“Huh?” </p>
<p>“You’d have to get me in my natural form, and… remove my tails. It’s been tried before…”</p>
<p><br/>
Taemin’s eyes flashed red instantly, he bolted upright from his lying down position and was practically preparing himself for war, “What the hell, who would do that? That’s sick! Who tried to do that to you? I’ll kill them!”</p>
<p>Jonghyun continued, “... one of them holds my source of life and power. It would be someone's best bet to just remove them all to be safe.” </p>
<p>“Jonghyun, nobody is ever going to do that to you! Give me the name of the person who tried-” </p>
<p>“It was me,” the older choked out in confession. His brown eyes started to water up.<br/>
<br/>
Taemin snapped out of his fit of anger and turned to Jonghyun slowly. Seeing his face he swallowed…</p>
<p>The Kitsune tried to smile to brush it off, “It was a long time ago…” </p>
<p>Taemin whacked him around his head. Jonghyun whimpered, “Ouch! … Taemin? What the-!?” </p>
<p>Then Taemin pulled Jonghyun into him, and held him close, “Never… Never again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonghyun sniffled to keep the tears at bay, Taemin sounded so broken so he didn’t want to cry and make him think he still felt that way. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dream of it. Especially now that I have you.”</p>
<p><br/>
Taemin groaned as he tried to calm himself down, he was ready to explode in sadness. “Has anyone else tried to do that though?”</p>
<p>“They don’t know how to kill me. Nobody did… Until now,”</p>
<p><br/>
Taemin snorted in disbelief, his breathy laugh rang in Jonghyun’s ears and the older smiled.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The half-blood sighed, “And of course, you tell your unstable vampire boyfriend…” </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Taemin sighed as they comforted each other and finally got tucked under the blanket to sleep.<br/>
<br/>
Jonghyun had let sleep take him as he let Taemin smother him with a cuddle and held him against him.</p>
<p><br/>
He was going to bring it up again another time, but when Jonghyun was helping Sophie with her magic. Just as himself, Kibum and Minho entered the room they had heard Sophie’s words… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Jonghyun…” she cooed and pulled him into a hug. “A Kitsune… You’re such a sad creature.” </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>He let out a snotty chuckle at her words and she gasped, “I mean… person! You… Dammit.” </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taemin turned to the sleeping male next to him, and watched him, “I won’t let you be sad anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Entangled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jinki was tucking a loose hair behind Sophie’s ear as she slept. The sound of her chest rising and falling as she gently snoozed away almost soothed his mind, but still even so he couldn’t sleep. Not knowing that tomorrow could be the day they decide to all stop Kangdae’s plans together or let him do it alone…</p><p>As he let himself think deeply it did make a lot more sense to have everyone aiding him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“… That Kitsune will be under my control and I will wipe out every other supernatural race!” </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Surely Kangdae knew Jinki would show up, the Vampire knew he had come to get Yejun. Maybe he hoped Jinki would have agreed, controlling a Sector himself, it was possible Kangdae needed Jinki… Or maybe not Jinki himself… <em>Not me</em>.</p><p>Kangdae must have wanted someone else. The vampire felt so angry that he couldn’t work it out, his head hurt now and he stood up, leaving his happily sleeping fiancé to her dreams.</p><p>The dark-haired vampire headed for a room, any room, he wasn’t really bothered where it was. He just needed to…</p><p>He almost stumbled into the walls as he felt himself growing weaker, just slightly but it was enough to make his breathing speed up.</p><p>His head was whirling and he felt lost.<br/><br/>A voice freed him from his thoughts, “You’re Jinki right?” Taesun stood in the hallway, and a few of the hounds were watching him curiously as they must have heard the movements. He shut the door and continued to stare at the older vampire.</p><p>Jinki made eye contact with Taesun and sighed, “Yes,” he answered slowly, calming down, “Is everything okay Taesun?”<br/><br/></p><p>If the werewolf was troubled it would be best to help him, an angrily newly transformed werewolf was a bit of a risk with their mood swings. Also, he was Taemin’s brother, Jinki wasn’t just going to tell him to go back to bed or something like that.</p><p>“I can feel…”<br/><br/></p><p>Jinki stayed quiet as Taesun’s brows furrowed as he was processing what he was saying.</p><p>“Wolves are…  coming … soon?” Taesun strained as he held his head. <em>What was this? Why could he feel… His pack? He ran all this way… so…  how?</em><br/><br/></p><p>The vampire a few metres away sighed, “They must be searching for you. It’s an, uhm, telepathic connection so you can communicate whilst transformed.”<br/><br/></p><p>Of course, they would come looking, he was part of their family now.<br/><br/>The young male held himself, “Sorry, I asked you, you seem to know about werewolves a bit more than the others. Taemin told me on our way back that Jonghyun knew a lot, but I didn’t want to go to Jonghyun, he’s … scary.” he confessed awkwardly and revealed the reason he was out in the hallway.</p><p>He wanted to talk to someone!<br/><br/></p><p>Jinki’s lips curved upwards in a small smile and then turned into a large one at Taesun’s fear of the Kitsune, of Jonghyun. It definitely wasn’t misplaced at all, Jonghyun should be feared quite so, he is very powerful. To other animalistic type creatures he would practically be their King.<br/><br/>Then Jinki almost choked at the speed he breathed in as he realised something. Different pieces seemed to fit together and his mind went off again, racing as it connected the dots.<br/><br/></p><p>Taesun watched in worry as the vampire seemed to panic.<br/><br/></p><p>The older vampire clasped his hands together, “This is all a bit scary isn’t it…” he whispered and the werewolf looked at the floor unsure of what to say. He just knew his pack was coming… The vampire down the hall wasn’t making sense, then again, not a lot did right now.</p><p>Taesun excused himself and said he felt tired as Jinki headed towards Jonghyun’s room.</p><p>Aurora wasn’t outside and he assumed she felt Jonghyun was safe enough with Taemin with him. No doubt about that!</p><p> </p><p>He went to knock but then stopped. Maybe he could leave this until the morning…</p><p>He turned around to head back to his room and was almost nose-to-nose with Sophie.</p><p>Jinki smiled and pulled her into a hug as he saw the angry expression on her face.</p><p>“Hey!” she gasped in a whisper and whacked her fiancé in protest.</p><p>“Sneaking up on me?” Jinki whispered back in amusement and chuckled.</p><p>That was definitely her magic ability, he was proud that Sophie could at least protect herself. He didn’t doubt she couldn’t, but she still was just a human until now, and he, of course, worried about her fragility.</p><p>Being a Witch just made it easier for her to be with him with the possible dangers more easily now.<br/><br/></p><p>“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be asleep next to me my darling. We go back. Now.” The female doctor commanded, almost instantly Jinki scooped her up in his arms and took her back to their room and joined her side in the bed.</p><p>“Sorry my dear Sophie, it can definitely wait until the morning.” Jinki cooed and stroked her face. Her cheeks turned pink and she grinned as she snuggled into her handsome fiancé.</p><p>Before she let herself turn to mush Sophie pointed at him and told him off sternly, “I don’t want to wake up and you’re not there again, you hear me?”<br/><br/></p><p>Jinki grabbed her angry hand and kissed the back of it as a promise, “I hear you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As much as she tried, Sophie couldn’t get back to sleep. She could feel her fiance's eyes on her.</p><p>Usually, that was a comfort to her and she could drift off quicker with that fact. However, that wasn’t happening. Her brown eyes shot over into the direction of Jinki and his own chocolate brown eyes met hers.</p><p>His expression didn’t change but then he looked concerned as Sophie frowned at him.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” the dark-haired vampire questioned as he placed a hand on Sophie’s shoulder.</p><p>“No, Jinki. No it is not.” </p><p>He frowned, mimicking Sophie’s expression now. “Then-”</p><p>The red-head placed a finger to his lips to cut him off, “You compose yourself so well, hm? Did it not occur to you I’d see through you a bit more by now?” </p><p>“Alright, even I’m confused now my dear.” Jinki said with a chuckle and sat up. Sophie sat up too and as they were side-by-side she nudged him playfully.</p><p>“You know what I mean.” she said with a pout. Jinki just continued to stare at her until she sighed in defeat.</p><p>“I can’t sleep when you’re practically oozing pheromones my darling.” </p><p>Jinki almost snorted.</p><p>Sophie shoved him harder this time and he grabbed her arms to make her stare at him. She raised a brow and wiggled her fingers, as if to say she was armed. </p><p>The Sector Leader smirked, “Says the most-human one out of us. I can easily smell yours.”</p><p>“I can still pick them up off of you Jinki, and believe me it’s been hard to ignore!”</p><p>“Same here. It’s been dangerous to be in a room alone with you recently.” the vampire confessed and Sophie opened her mouth but then shut it again as her face flushed violently.</p><p>“I suppose it was hard before… but I am a gentleman after all.” </p><p>The new witch just bowed her head and gently pulled her hands out of Jinki’s. Placing them in her lap she sighed quietly.</p><p>“I see,” Jinki mused and patted Sophie’s red hair and then began to comb through it softly.</p><p>“See what?” Sophie said, another pout evidence in her voice.</p><p>“You need me to fix this situation.”</p><p>The red-head finally looked up and Jinki exhaled sharply. He didn’t realise he had held his breath after speaking, waiting for the reply.</p><p>“How would you fix it?” </p><p>The dark-haired vampire held a palm to his face to drag it down in defeat.</p><p>Sophie was worried Jinki would remove himself from the situation altogether. If Sophie couldn’t sleep because Jinki was emitting some sort of sexual energy, the vampire would most likely blame himself and then leave so she could sleep. </p><p>The female-doctor knew this and she laid back down. She hadn’t wanted to sleep without him there as they hadn’t seen each other in a while, but she understood. </p><p>When she opened her eyes again Jinki was hovering over her face with his own. Her eyes widened as she stared up at him, their lips brushing gently. She cupped his face and brushed through his thick hair as he came back down to kiss her properly.</p><p>Sophie smiled as her fiancé then clumsily plopped himself on top of her to kiss her deeply. She sat herself up slightly and wrapped her arms around any part of him she could grab to become even closer.</p><p>The woman mewled as Jinki bit her lip. How unexpected!</p><p>Sophie panted a little as Jinki began kissing her neck and teased her by gently dragging his teeth along the flesh. Him being a vampire made Sophie find it a million times more erotic.</p><p>She pushed him away for a moment so she could speak, “So… is this the solution, my darling, Jinki?”</p><p>The Sector Leader looked to the side for a moment and then back at her with a serious expression. “Only if it’s alright with you. I’ll be unbecoming a gentleman tonight, Sophie.” </p><p>The red-head nearly moaned at how formal he had announced that. She swallowed, she was going to lose to Jinki and she knew it. He had a way of enchanting her under his charming spell - despite the fact she was the Witch.</p><p>Obviously, Jinki didn’t see it like that… To him she was definitely the one who had ensnared him, and now he was entangled with her.</p><p>Well he planned to be.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jinki caressed and touched every inch of Sophie gently, as if he would break her. Ignoring the fact he actually could, he smiled as she groaned in annoyance. She laid there almost scowling at his slowness. </p><p>“You’re so impatient. However, I do understand. I am too, especially with the unknown around the corner, but I want this to be…” </p><p>Sophie huffed as he held her breasts suddenly and stopped talking. He stared at all of her for a moment and frowned. “I’ve wondered how they would feel. How all of you would feel.” </p><p>“Oh for Heaven’s sake Jinki!” Sophie burst out laughing and held her hand over her mouth to muffle them. Her face was red but she still managed to snort a little.</p><p>“What? What is it?” the vampire smiled back a little in question, slightly worried he’d done something to embarrass himself. Sophie shook her head and just smiled at him lovingly, “You’re so serious, it’s funny.”</p><p>The vampire felt his face heat up, “I, uhm…” </p><p>“Stop talking.” Sophie hummed as she sat herself back up and just joined their mouths again. She grabbed his hands as she did so they stayed on her.</p><p>“There are other places you know,” the red-head breathed out seductively and Jinki grunted. </p><p>“Oh were you avoiding that part for now? There’s only a certain amount of hours of the night.” Sophie whispered in her fiancés ear, as if it was a secret.</p><p>“I’m afraid.” Jinki confessed reluctantly and Sophie felt her eyes tear up a little. “Don’t be afraid my darling.”</p><p>“When it comes to you, I’m afraid of everything. I want this to be perfect… For you.” </p><p>She felt her heart pounding at his words and smiled. He was worried about it not being good enough…</p><p>“It will be, trust me. As long as we’re both happy and enjoy this, I promise it will be.” Sophie assured him and held his hand in her own and kissed it. </p><p>“You know I’ve never done this Sophie, I just don’t want you to be disappointed.”</p><p>“You know what my darling?”</p><p>Jinki looked at her worryingly.</p><p>“Neither have I. Do you think it matters about that? We have our pheromones to guide us, right?” Sophie said, trying to keep a straight face and then grinned in defeat.</p><p>Jinki chuckled and gave in after that comment. “You’re right…” he murmured softly and his eyes changed to a yellow tone and Sophie beamed with happiness right back at him.</p><p>She hugged him and Jinki stiffened as he felt her naked body against him. Well, now he knew how that felt.</p><p>They kissed once more before continuing. </p><p> </p><p>This time Sophie was on top of Jinki and let him know he didn’t need to be on top of her.</p><p>She was embarrassed but that was fine…</p><p>She trembled a little as she aligned their bodies…</p><p>“Jinki…” she whispered as he reached his stronger arms up to help guide her too. He looked up at her with his intense eyes, at least right now they felt so intense. <em>Why is he watching me so much right now?</em> Sophie thought, wishing he would close his eyes just for a second so she could convince herself to lower herself down onto him.</p><p>Jinki used one of his hands and stroked her upper arms up and then down again, in a comforting manner.</p><p>She shakily let out a breath which soon became a big gasp as she just caved and filled herself up with him.</p><p>Jinki made some sort of noise and said something but Sophie was too distracted by the sound of her own blood rushing around her head.</p><p>It felt amazing… and it was with Jinki! She almost started crying, but she held back as she didn’t want him to think he was making her cry… She slammed her eyes shut to stop herself crying and just stayed still as she felt her lover.He wasn’t exactly small, she felt herself around him and it was the most beautiful yet painful thing she’d ever experienced. </p><p>Jinki continued to comfort her as she hadn’t spoken or said anything for a few seconds, he was concerned.</p><p>Finally, she opened her eyes and made eye contact with him once more. Brown eyes met and in a silent confirmation of a small smile they knew this was going to be delightful. </p><p> </p><p>Jinki gasped as Sophie pushed herself up and then back down onto him, and he in turn thrust into her and groaned as she felt so pleasant. Every part of her felt pleasant… </p><p>He felt his heart wanting to burst out of his chest at how the sounds coming from his beautiful wife to be sounded so pleasing.</p><p>He found himself unable to stop smiling and after a short while he swapped their positions once more and thrust into Sophie, wanting to hear more of her melodic mewls.</p><p>“I love you Sophie.” he would whisper into her ear over and over as he relentlessly filled her up, alongside making every part of her his own with his mouth. Marking her.</p><p>Sophie grabbed his hair to pull as he made her body do unexpected things and drew unexpected sounds from her throat.</p><p>“J-Jinki!” the red-head squealed as he began sending her crazy. Her hair now a mess and laying across her chest in shambles, sticking to her hot skin. </p><p>The dark-haired vampire licked his lips at the sight. Yes, he couldn’t actually devour Sophie but he didn’t realise that making love to her satisfied any hunger he had way more. </p><p>They were close and they touched, rubbed, clutched, grabbed and gripped any part of one another they could as they became undone within each other's embrace.</p><p> </p><p>As they laid panting and gasping for breath beside one another, slowly regaining the ability to speak Jinki sighed in realisation, “Did everyone hear that?” he questioned.</p><p>Although he didn’t quite care right now if everyone had, he was sure he would a lot more once his head came back down to Earth.</p><p>“No my darling,” Sophie said breathlessly, and wiggled her fingers at him.</p><p>The vampire smiled.</p><p><em>Ah, of course</em>. </p><p>He pulled her into him and she squealed in excitement as he kissed her, “Look at us, couldn’t even wait until marriage.” he teased about the pair of them.</p><p>Sophie touched his cheek as she turned herself to face him properly. “Oh you just wait until then my darling.” Jinki swallowed as Sophie smirked at him with some sort of fiery promise in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm… W-What?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Pack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Due to the events of the night before, Taemin awoke with Jonghyun like normal and then set about his day trying not to be too obvious about it… but he was hovering around Sophie a lot.</p><p>The new witch didn’t mind Taemin wanting to be near her, but she was really confused as to why the half-blood seemed to be nearing the same level of attention towards her as he gives to Jonghyun.</p><p>Jinki had asked to talk to Jonghyun about something and joined everyone a little bit later in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were all outside to embrace the fresh air and to get out of the kitchen as the numbers of the party rose, the space was getting smaller, Taemin was still hovering around Sophie.</p><p>“Taemin, darling. Are you okay? Did something happen with Jonghyun?” the redhead queried, genuinely concerned for the young vampire. <br/>Taemin smiled at her when she finally confronted him and shook his head to confirm him and Jonghyun were fine.</p><p>Jinki seemed to be getting a bit antsy with Taemin lingering around Sophie and sent him to sleep twice.</p><p>Jonghyun awoke him instantly which surprised even the Sector Leader himself for a moment. Jinki then sighed in acknowledgement, of course Jonghyun could do that.<br/><br/></p><p>The King of Vampires had squealed in panic when his own son collapsed, and Taesun looked at Jinki in anger of his actions. When Taemin awoke again, he flipped his moppy hair in a huff and blew it out the way. </p><p>“Jinki, are you crazy!?” Jaehoon snarled and helped Taemin to his feet.</p><p>Taemin smiled in thanks to his father defending him and then brushed himself off. The half-blood practically twirled over to Jonghyun and kissed the male on the cheek in thanks too, which sent the hounds into an encouraging howling session. Enjoying witnessing the affection their Master received, but also wishing they could give it to him too.</p><p>Taemin giggled but he could practically feel Taesun still growling and so turned to him to give him a hug. The werewolf seemed to calm down a bit and decided to sit on his own somewhere; still a bit awkward with being around so many vampires.<br/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun ventured over to his hounds to calm them down as they were still excited. Aurora helped him calm them down and Woomin leapt to the rescue to help her in shutting them all up. Jonghyun smiled at them and then he stood still; leaning against a large tree, his arms crossed as he had a frown on his brow, clearly thinking.<br/><br/></p><p>He obviously had noticed Taemin following Sophie around today and thought he’d leave him to it, he had bigger things to think about now. Not that Taemin wasn’t a big thing to him, the silly honey-haired half-blood was his world!<br/><br/></p><p>However, Jinki kept looking at Jonghyun as if searching for an answer towards everyone else proposing to get involved in Kangdae’s plans.</p><p>He knew the Sector Leader didn’t want anyone involved but it’s not like he could force people to think otherwise either. It seemed to have changed now, he could sense Jinki was staring with a different attitude.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum and Minho were sitting on a picnic blanket together, jaws almost at the floor at the sight of Jonghyun just waking Taemin back up instantly. If it was ever in doubt that Jonghyun wasn’t as powerful as people said, then that just wiped that idea off the floor!</p><p> </p><p>The Kitsune’s attention was then dragged back to Taesun and his eyes widened as the werewolf sat calmly.</p><p>He was sniffing the air it seemed, then twitched and turned to Jonghyun as he felt eyes on him.</p><p>Taemin who had made his way back over to Sophie turned to his brother.</p><p>Even the hounds picked up something and turned to Taesun. </p><p>The older brother almost growled at the number of eyes on him and then finally he picked up something stronger.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun held an arm out to halt his family, as his hounds had suddenly rushed over behind him to confront whatever they could sense entering this area.</p><p>Their forest. Their home. </p><p> </p><p>There were footsteps, quite a few of them.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie watched as the aqua glowing lights were all around them as four silhouettes emerged and the lights flickered away. It was almost like they were security, as they were definitely Jonghyun’s magic, she didn’t doubt they were controlled by him. </p><p> </p><p>“Dad?” Taesun whispered as the person in front came into view.</p><p>Taemin’s eyes glanced over at the male standing across from them all with three others behind him. Two women and another male.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, joy! Another family member. Woo.” Kibum said in the most sarcastic tone he could muster.</p><p>Minho nudged him and Kibum scoffed, “If you don’t like it, then heaven only knows how you’ll deal with me after marriage.”<br/><br/></p><p>The taller vampire smiled and just turned back to the main focus, the fact there were random werewolves all around didn’t stop Kibum’s remarks made him even happier that he was his.</p><p> </p><p>The young werewolf turned to Jonghyun in panic, he didn’t mean for people to come uninvited. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine Taesun, Jinki alerted me this morning about what happened last night, they’re your family.” The friendly auburn eyes reached Taesun who's eyes, a similar shade of colour, looked back in relief.</p><p>Taemin smiled at Jonghyun’s words to his brother.<br/><br/></p><p>Taesun came over to Jonghyun and bowed quickly before running over to his Father, hugging him quickly and then turning back to everyone.</p><p>Everyone tilted their head at the werewolf man, to see where Taesun’s looks came from. Taesun’s father's eyes met Jaehoon’s and he quickly turned back to his son.<br/><br/></p><p>“I found you, now, let’s hurry and go back. We wouldn’t want to upset the vampires, or anyone else…” Taesuns’ father said and patted his son on the back, and then guided him to follow the others.</p><p>Taesun turned back to them all, taking one last glance. His mouth was open but he couldn’t speak. </p><p> </p><p>Taemin stood there confused at the sight. Couldn’t he say goodbye? Couldn’t he stay? What about their mother… He felt himself stirring in quite a few emotions.</p><p>He turned to everyone else and they seemed to just be allowing this. Was that how it was? Did werewolves just stick together like this and leave their… family?<br/><br/></p><p>Jaehoon swallowed, he had started seeing Taesun as almost a son to him, he was definitely family at least if anything. He didn’t want him to leave, he wanted to know Kyungsoon’s sons were both safe under his watch… </p><p> </p><p>Jinki stepped away from Sophie and began making his way towards Jonghyun. “Jonghyun… What I said this morning to you, we can’t just let them leave without checking. Whatever your decision may be in the end, I-”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say to him?!” Jaehoon asked, his voice sounded almost hoarse in some sort of pain, needing to desperately understand something.<br/><br/></p><p>Jinki turned to his friend, the king, and let out a sigh, “What would be the supernatural creature that would happily attack a vampire for doing wrong to them? What supernatural creature has an instinct to hate vampires? What enemy would equal the power of a vampire?”</p><p>Jaehoon frowned, “A werewolf. They’re leaving though they haven't harmed us.”</p><p>“Oh no they haven’t, not yet,” the Sector Leader exclaimed calmly.<br/><br/></p><p>“Jinki?” Sophie whispered as she came closer, a little scared at her fiancé’s expression. He seemed to be one moment away from snapping and going crazy.</p><p>The dark-haired vampire continued, “But Kangdae wasn’t stupid. He had someone, someone who was close to Jaehoon, he made it so she could find out where Jonghyun’s real home was. Vampires found it in the past but Jonghyun was able to hide it completely again.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Wendy.” Jaehoon whispered, “But…” the King murmured, knowing she was dead. If he had to really label it, Jinki murdered her… </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Taesun’s father and his pack were back where they walked in. Taesun looked around confused and realised all that walking just led them back to here.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Jonghyun.</p><p> </p><p>Or Jonghyun had brought them back.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin ran over and hugged his brother desperately. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehoon sighed… So what had that Witch done?</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened.<br/><br/></p><p>Taesun was some sort of beacon? No… but why would werewolves need to… Kill… </p><p> </p><p>Jaehoon’s eyes flashed red as he ran over himself and ripped Taemin away from the young werewolf.</p><p>“Stay back!” he shouted, it boomed across the grassy field and everyone stood in shock.</p><p>Taemin felt so confused as his dad held him back from Taesun.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we should get acquainted,” Jonghyun said calmly, looking down at his hand that was expelling an aqua-blue essence out of it. His eyes were turning more orange, his true Kitsune eyes. Fox's ears were poking out of his hair as he looked back up and smiled at the pack.<br/><br/></p><p>“I’m Kim Jonghyun.”</p><p> </p><p>The members of the wolf pack all bowed. The one at the front picked his head up and looked at Jonghyun. “I am Youngjae, Taesun’s Father and the Leader of this pack.”</p><p>Taesun looked to Taemin, unsure of what was happening himself.</p><p>Jaehoon almost snarled as Taemin tried to wiggle out of his grasp to go to his brother.<br/><br/></p><p>“If you need us to fight alongside you, we won’t hesitate. I just want to keep my son safe and take him back to our home. We won’t harm anyone,” Youngjae said seriously, his deep voice caused Sophie to wiggle her brows at Minho and Kibum who rolled their eyes at her. <br/>His hair was black and his eyes were a slightly yellow colour, still slightly affected by the full moon that had recently passed in the last few days. </p><p>Jonghyun nodded in understanding but as his hounds started to make disapproving whines he turned to them and they quieted down.<br/><br/></p><p>Aurora stepped forward and spoke, “Us hounds would like to know how your son found this place.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Excellent question,” Jonghyun said in agreement with his hounds and didn’t even answer Youngjae’s question as his ears flicked over towards Jinki who was just standing by but the speed of his breathing had increased.<br/><br/></p><p>Taemin turned to Jonghyun feeling confused, was this a danger that he was … half transformed? Did he know or did he need informing?<br/><br/></p><p>“Jonghyun…” he whispered, scared that if he was too loud he would disrupt everyone. His lover turned to him, his orange eyes fixing on him. Taemin bit his lip unsure of what to say now that he had his attention.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>The Sector Leader then stepped forward, “Wendy. Do you know that name? Any of you?” </p><p> </p><p>Youngjae then growled under his breath at the mention of her and so did the others. The man rose from his bow and faced Jinki, “She found me and told me my son was going to turn. I couldn’t do anything except be there for him.”</p><p>Taesun swallowed, that woman found his dad?<br/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun stepped in, “She did something to you, yes?” he said looking at Youngjae.</p><p> </p><p>The man sighed, “I can’t remember what she did. She messed with my head and told me that Taesun would be turning soon, but, for whatever reason, being here… Around you, all seems to feel wrong. The fact I can’t remember why must mean it’s my instincts telling me so.”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum tried to hold back a smile at the last sentence.</p><p>A werewolf saying something was instincts just made it funny for him. He knew it was a serious situation and calmed himself down.</p><p>He and Minho had realised they weren’t required to say anything unless they had information that could help.</p><p>Yes, they were still valued members of this weird little family, but right now it was more of a small break for them rather than being at the Sector all of the time. Plus crap was happening all around them and they’d much rather stay on the side their friends were on, plus it helps that Jonghyun is so powerful.</p><p> </p><p>“She made Taesun turn, luring you out to find the werewolves,” Jinki whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin turned to Taesun and he was showing a sad expression and his brother mirrored it.</p><p>Did Taesun think it was his fault?</p><p> </p><p>Jaehoon turned to Jonghyun, his eyes were still a pale red as he held onto Taemin, “We don’t know what has been meddled within their heads. Is there a way to help them?”</p><p> </p><p>Sophie hummed, “Was it definitely a Witch or was it a Vampire? If this Kangdae guy was involved and found the werewolves then we would need a vampire. I’m sure Kibum would be able to help with memories. Or if it was just Wendy, I could try and help?”</p><p>Jonghyun smiled at Sophie taking initiative now that she could help with affairs to do with magic.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum groaned at his name being dragged into the potential aid of werewolves. “Couldn’t Jonghyun just click his fingers and sort it?” the whiny half-blood questioned.</p><p>“Of course he could, but then what’s the point of us having our gifts if we don’t help Kibum?” the red-headed doctor snapped his way and the male who was now drooping himself over Minho’s frame in frustration peered over to her.</p><p>“It’ll be good practice.” Jinki chimed in. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, just find out what you can and help us!” Youngjae begged before anyone could say anything else. His black hair fell forward a little as he bowed desperately.  </p><p> </p><p>Kibum stared at the werewolf. “Well, since you’re quite attractive for your age I suppose I could try. Oh and that you said please… of course.”</p><p>Minho had to hold himself back from teleporting Youngjae into the ocean. “Kibum!” he yelled. </p><p> </p><p>The half-blood rolled his eyes, “What do you want me to lie about the fact Taesun’s dad is smoking? Taesun your mother was one lucky woman!”</p><p> </p><p>Sophie hummed, “Yes… The begging is also quite… pleasant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sophie!” Jinki choked as his fiancé’s eyes were just on the dark tall and handsome man just across from them.</p><p> </p><p>Youngjae picked his head up.</p><p> </p><p>Expressionlessly, he then thanked them.</p><p> </p><p>“What about me?” Jaehoon complained, “You know, just only the, quite attractive may I add, King of Vampires. Hello?!”</p><p> </p><p>Jinki smiled at his old friend, “You’re good enough.” and patted him on the shoulder.</p><p>The King felt defeated and clung to Taemin in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin and Taesun stared at each other wanting to be sick. </p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun held back his laughter and his hounds did it for him.</p><p>As serious as this was, he loved that they could find a joke or two at times like this.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Targets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Staying outside this time, as Jonghyun didn’t want any other creatures within his home to feel unsettled by a pack of werewolves, the vampires helped the hounds with finding meat in the huge home to bring outside for the pack to munch on as they had been searching for Taesun and most likely had skipped meals.</p><p>They thanked them all for feeding them.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum sighed a little when it was revealed Kangdae personally came to the werewolves, and so it was his ability that was best suited to find out what was done to them. Sophie didn’t mind of course, and Jinki seemed to relax a huge amount once he learned his fiancé didn't need to be so close with the pack leader.</p><p>He nearly pouted, how could Sophie swoon over that werewolf after what they did… </p><p> </p><p>Minho wasn’t too bothered once he watched the scene unfold a few moments ago… </p><p> </p><p>“As attractive as you may be. You see this?” Kibum sassed as he held out his left hand, showing the engagement ring on his finger.</p><p>Youngjae stared at it and nodded.</p><p>“That tall handsome hunk over there is my fiancé, so don’t get any ideas.” the pastel-pink haired vampire warned as he pointed at Minho. </p><p>“Understood.” Youngjae murmured, obviously not interested in the vampire at all. His still-discoloured eyes looked over to the other members of his pack who were also waiting for Kibum to help them with their memories too. They all needed to know what that vampire did to them…</p><p>Youngjae had requested Taesun stay near the pack so he was there too, feeling uncomfortable that Kibum found his own father attractive… </p><p> </p><p>As they didn’t want to make the werewolves too uncomfortable, the others who weren’t directly needed to be among Kibum, Jaehoon and Jinki helping the werewolves - were across the large green grassy field to continue to enjoy their day.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun still had fox’s ears protruding out of his hair, which had begun to show a few streaks of white.</p><p>Taemin was worried it was unknown to him again but how would he know that? Still, if it possibly puts Jonghyun at risk he should try and say something again. The half-blood made his way over to the Kitsune and poked his ears.</p><p>Jonghyun’s eyes landed on him and he smiled. “What’s the matter?” he questioned and Taemin tried to stay composed as Jonghyun smiled sweetly at him.</p><p>“Your ears…”</p><p>“Ah,” Jonghyun chuckled and they vanished.</p><p>“You knew they were there right?” Taemin almost pleaded to know Jonghyun knew.</p><p> </p><p>If he kept changing like that unknowingly, then…</p><p> </p><p>“I did, apologies. It’s so they knew who I was and knew their place in the food chain.” The male said with an amused grin, some sort of inside animal joke Taemin assumed. </p><p>“Oh, don’t be sorry!”</p><p>Taemin requested Jonghyun to follow him a little bit away out of earshot of the others and whispered, “After last night, I didn’t know if you knew…”</p><p>“Taemin, you really don’t need to worry about that.”</p><p>“You’re very emotional, and I think I do if you can transform so easily and don’t always realise. Especially, after learning…” he looked around to make sure no one had come closer, “that it’s dangerous if someone hurt you in that form.” </p><p>Jonghyun’s warm hands cupped Taemin’s soft cheeks and pushed them inwards so Taemin’s lips pursed forward. His lover grinned at the sight he had created, his canines seemed a bit longer as he did and Taemin stared at them.</p><p>Jonghyun was definitely showing the animal side of him a lot more.</p><p>Was it because there was more supernatural energy around him? Was it the werewolves? The half-blood tried to wrack his own brain, but really, he could only pull guesses out of thin air as he wasn’t experienced like everyone else.</p><p>“Thank you for worrying about me.” Jonghyun whispered as he slowly released Taemin’s face.</p><p>The half-blood quickly grabbed those hands and held them where they were. “You’re so warm.” Taemin murmured happily and pressed his face against them. He smiled and tilted his head into Jonghyun's embrace, looking at him with such love.</p><p>Jonghyun swallowed and cleared this throat. Taemin looked really beautiful like that…</p><p> </p><p>His precious…</p><p> </p><p>rabbit… </p><p> </p><p>The Kitsune groaned in frustration and gently pulled his hands away and stormed off.</p><p>A few of his hounds followed him as he headed into the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin blinked, feeling very confused. Did he do something wrong?</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, I’ve never seen him do that.” Sophie exclaimed with a sigh as she had made her way over to Taemin when she saw Jonghyun walking away from Taemin.</p><p>Taemin ran a hand through his long honey hair, “I don’t know what I did…”</p><p>“Oh my adorable sweetie darling, Taemin. He’s fine. He’s gone to cool off.”</p><p>Taemin frowned, “It’s not that warm though… Oh,” he gasped in realisation.</p><p>“He <em>is </em>an animal after all, he probably just gets excited by the smell of you.” Sophie smirked as Taemin’s face went pink. </p><p>“Oh, wait! I had something I wanted to ask you.” He revealed as he regained his thoughts.</p><p>“Is this why you were lingering around me earlier? Be careful, Jonghyun isn’t here to wake you up if my darling Jinki gets jealous again.” the red-head teased and Taemin held back a laugh.</p><p>“It was, but I couldn’t ask with everyone around. Um, when Jonghyun was helping you unlock your magic ability. Just before we came into the room, I heard you say Jonghyun was a sad creature…” </p><p>Sophie gasped a little, and then crossed her arms.</p><p>Taemin looked at her sadly, “Do you not want to talk about it?”</p><p>“Since it’s you… It’s okay.” she whispered, scared in case someone overheard and thought she didn’t trust them.</p><p>“He had to let our magic connect, or something. I’m still not very knowledgeable but I feel I learn the more I use my magic… However, it was almost like, it’s hard to explain, but it was almost communicating… As if it was talking to his own, and it showed me his pain. Which is understandable, he’s quite old and has been through a lot, but still, believe me it was a shock to me too after thinking he was just human!”</p><p>“Did it tell you anything else?” Taemin prodded awkwardly, as if he was just asking out of curiousness, but they both knew after he said it that there was something else.</p><p>“It wasn’t very specific at all, I imagine Jonghyun wouldn’t want his life story and everything he’s done known by me,” Sophie explained with a slight chuckle. <br/>“Still, there was a lot of love in there too. He’s beyond caring and that shows without his magic telling me that.” the new Witch confirmed and Taemin smiled at her.</p><p>So, she didn’t know… That was good.<br/>Maybe some people knew and some didn’t, either way he wanted to protect Jonghyun a lot more now he knew.</p><p>He wanted to protect him anyway when he thought he was just a human…</p><p>With blood…</p><p>Blood?</p><p>Taemin’s head pounded and he turned to Sophie.</p><p>No no no.</p><p>She was a Witch stupid vampire brain.</p><p>He felt his mouth salivate.</p><p>Still, she did have blood…</p><p>He groaned and gave in, he couldn’t hold back and sniffed her.</p><p> </p><p>The female stepped away, and Minho was by her side. She squealed a little in worry but the vampire didn’t seem as bad as Taemin.</p><p>“It’s because there’s werewolves around. I mean, we all haven’t fed in a while and half-bloods usually hold out a lot longer, but if I’m still okay then he must be <em>really </em>hungry.” </p><p>“You hungry there?” Sophie asked Taemin, slightly worried as he looked at her like she was a side-dish instead of a friend.</p><p>Taemin nodded sadly and sank to the floor to try and control himself. </p><p>Jinki was over in seconds when he heard Sophie squeal and saw Taemin on the floor.</p><p>“Damn…” Minho murmured as Taemin groaned painfully into the ground.</p><p>“It has been a while hasn’t it.” the Sector Leader chuckled.</p><p>Jinki whispered as he crouched down to Taemin on the floor, “Thank you for not eating her.”</p><p>He then grabbed Taemin by the arm and his eyes were widely dilated as he put Taemin into Minho’s hands. Minho grabbed him and looked at Jinki. </p><p>“Feed him. Then me and Jaehoon can go together when he’s back. We’ll give Kibum a break when we’re back and let him eat too, you can eat with him and return. Is that alright?” Jinki questioned the tall vampire who sighed, he didn’t want to admit it but if Taemin was going to crack soon they all were.</p><p>“I don’t like the idea of you feeding off a woman.” Sophie pouted and looked at Jinki.</p><p>“Did I say woman?” he replied chuckling, trying to comfort her as well by hugging her.</p><p>The doctor pouted even more.</p><p>“I didn’t specify we’d be feeding off of actual humans. There’s still the Sectors supply-” </p><p>“Say that next time!” Sophie yelled and headed off back to where they were before. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m definitely going to hunt, I’m sure Kibum will enjoy it, have fun with your packaged meal,” Minho laughed and whisked Taemin off before Jinki could protest.</p><p> </p><p>On the other side of the large field, Kibum was reading the minds of the pack members and searching for tampered memories or hidden ones. He sighed as they were all clear so far.</p><p>Was he not searching deep enough? He wasn’t unsure about his ability, but maybe there really was nothing… He felt his power drawn to Youngjae and he swallowed.</p><p>It definitely just wasn’t because he was attractive, the other few males that were part of the pack weren’t bad looking either. The half-blood smirked at himself, why are you checking werewolves out when you’re engaged?</p><p><em>Well</em>, if there’s never time for the stag-do, this moment right here definitely would do.</p><p>He glanced over at Youngjae as the next pack member came forward. He was after the next pack member.</p><p>It made sense if he had been messed with, he was the leader after all.</p><p>Wouldn’t it be easier to just make them all agree to whatever Kangdae had planned?</p><p>The others could disagree this way… </p><p>The female werewolf stared at Kibum in awe. He gave her a friendly smile and she broke the silence first, “I <em>love </em>the hair.”</p><p>The half-blood gasped, she was his new best-friend now that was it. Nobody else has complimented him on his hair yet.</p><p>Well, Minho didn’t count as he was obliged to.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki rejoined them and stood next to Jaehoon.</p><p>“Does he usually act cold and then become your best-friend after a compliment?” </p><p>Jinki turned to the King and gave a small smile, “Yes…”</p><p>“I can hear you,” Kibum scowled and Jaehoon laughed as he stood by letting Kibum search through the female werewolf’s memory. </p><p> </p><p>“Is everything okay with Taemin?” The blond-haired vampire finally asked once Jinki and him fell into a comfortable silence. He caught Taesun’s attention with that, and the young werewolf came over. His dad watched for a moment and then turned back to his pack members to make sure they were alright.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Taesun almost begged to know.</p><p>Jinki hummed, “He’s hungry. We all are.” </p><p>The older brother scrunched his nose up in disgust. </p><p>“Minho is going to collect us once Taemin is done, and then after Kibum is finished they will go. So we don’t go crazy and try to eat you all,” Jinki said with a smile as he glanced at Taesun. </p><p>“Wait why would you even feed off of <em>us</em>?!” the dark-haired werewolf asked in fear.</p><p>Jaehoon tried to hold his composure and swallowed down a smile, “Desperate times, desperate measures.” he said seriously and the werewolf backed up and went back to his dad.</p><p>The two vampires tried not to break their seriousness and chuckled quietly amongst themselves.</p><p>Minho suddenly appeared and whisked them both away to have their turn in feeding.</p><p> </p><p>Youngjae was finally up after Kibum found nothing in the female, except a huge crush on Taesun which he accidentally stumbled upon. He decided to forget he ever saw that.</p><p>The half-blood was hesitant about touching Youngjae. When he finally did, he felt his power react and then he knew it was definitely just the leader who had been messed with. <br/>He supposed Youngjae must have great control over his pack for the enemy not to need to tamper with the others.</p><p>After a short while of searching through his memories, which must have taken a little while as Minho brought the pair back just in time.</p><p>“I see,” Kibum whispered and started shaking as Youngjae returned, feeling a bit woozy after his memory being wracked through. The werewolf nearly snarled at the feeling and could barely walk back over towards his pack members.</p><p>“Youngjae!” one of them cried as they caught him before he fell.</p><p>“Kibum?” Jinki asked, to know what he found.</p><p>“His head really didn’t enjoy that. I just need to… to confirm something…” the half-blood stumbled over his words as he beckoned Taesun over and the werewolf cautiously came over, fearing Kibum might eat him suddenly now he learned that vampires ate anything with a pulse.</p><p>He touched Taesun and the werewolf pushed him off instinctively. “Sorry…” he whispered, feeling embarrassed and hating vampires as much as he did, and then cautiously let Kibum touch him. </p><p>“Don’t fall in love with me now,” Kibum tried to tease and Taesun nearly pulled himself away in disgust but Kibum already was in his head… Taesun’s eyes shut and the half-blood hummed. </p><p> </p><p>Taesun awoke again and Youngjae tiredly came over to learn the news.</p><p>Sophie joined them as sitting on her own was boring as Minho, Taemin and even Jonghyun along with the hounds were now gone.</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood sighed, “First things first, Wendy messed with you Taesun so Sophie needs to remove that spell. It’s nothing bad for him, for some reason he’s been spelled to fall asleep at some point in the future. Unfortunately, I can’t see into the future… But his father has a worse fate. I can’t remove what has been done to you Youngjae… I’m not strong enough… ” the half-blood then turned to Jinki, trying to keep himself composed he smiled.</p><p>“It's still in his memory like a time-bomb… Unless, Jonghyun does something.” </p><p>The dark-haired vampire nodded.</p><p>Kibum was quite good with his ability, so knowing he couldn’t help was worrying.</p><p>“What is it though?” Jaehoon asked as Youngjae didn’t seem to be able to utter a word right now, with how badly whatever had been done seemed to affect him after Kibum looked. </p><p>Kibum swallowed, his voice trembling, “Kangdae wants him to gather the werewolves…” </p><p> </p><p>Everyone’s breaths hitched. </p><p>They were patiently waiting as Kibum inhaled and exhaled slowly.<br/><br/></p><p>Jonghyun came back from the forests with his hounds.</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood eyes filled with tears as he caught Jonghyun’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“And then… kill Jaehoon and Taemin; the King and the Heir.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Earlier: </em></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b><em>Minho and Taemin</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Permission?” Taemin mumbled, confused and barely listening to Minho. </p>
<p>“Yes, I’m not going to just let you feed off someone. I need to ask Jonghyun, I’d rather not be in his bad books.”</p>
<p>In a large clearing of trees where the forest opened up to allow sunlight to stream in heavily. Bleached grass waved in the breeze slightly, and leaves danced down to join the others that had fallen on the ground. </p>
<p>Jonghyun laid there on his back, flattening the remaining grass out with his hounds as a Kitsune, in his true form with his eyes closed soaking in the sun. </p>
<p>Taemin’s eyes lit up as he saw Jonghyun. </p>
<p>Aurora raised her head and was happy to see Taemin. “Master Jonghyun, Taemin is here.” </p>
<p>Jonghyun grumbled a little and rolled himself back over. He looked over and quickly turned back into his human-form. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” he panicked and grabbed Taemin gently. </p>
<p>“Hungry.” Taemin groaned and just flung himself over Jonghyun. </p>
<p>The vampire smiled and pulled back so he could look at Jonghyun, “Can I go eat someone?” he pleadingly asked and pouted up at his lover. “Minho said I needed to ask you for permission… that’s poo…” Taemin whined as his body whined along with him and he clutched his stomach. </p>
<p>“Ow ow ow,” he exclaimed with a sad moan. <br/></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I thought it was best I ask you first, the others are going to either drink from the sector supplies… or hunt,” Minho explained and then suggested towards Jonghyun and the Kitsune nodded. </p>
<p>“It’s best if all of you feed. Taemin can stay here with me, I’ll feed him.” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Minho tilted his head in wonder of just how Jonghyun would do that, but he shrugged as Taemin was no longer his responsibility and teleported himself off to go collect the next set of hungry vampires.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Jonghyun guided Taemin into a more secluded area so the hounds didn’t bother them both and he told them to stay in the clearing. “Why are we still in the forest? Jonghyun, there better be a packet of blood behind that tree over there.” </p>
<p>“If by packet, you mean skin, then I’m here. Not behind a tree though…” Jonghyun laughed and unbuttoned his shirt collar. Taemin burst out laughing, and then quickly shut up when he saw Jonghyun’s serious expression with his cheeks dusting a pink shade. </p>
<p>“It worked before,” he said and stared at Taemin expectantly.</p>
<p>Taemin felt his mouth salivate violently… No no no. He shut his eyes to avoid looking at Jonghyun's bare neck. What a tease! What the hell! </p>
<p>“Yes, but now…” </p>
<p>“What is so different? It’s my human form, so the blood is human.” </p>
<p>Taemin opened his eyes. It worked like that? </p>
<p>He supposed it did since he’d drank from him before… </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Mmm, Jonghyun. You’re being such a tease you know?” </p>
<p>“T-Tease? I’m trying to feed you!” the older male groaned and wanted to whack the younger. </p>
<p>“It’s been a while so you might have forgotten, but you know when it’s you, I get… hungry for a lot more.” Taemin licked his lips and Jonghyun nodded in understanding. </p>
<p>“We’ll deal with that afterwards.” the auburn-haired male promised and Taemin crossed his arms and huffed. </p>
<p>“I swear, we will!” Jonghyun promised again and pulled open his shirt even more and sighed, “I don’t want you going crazy, so just fill yourself up.” </p>
<p>The half-blood moaned at Jonghyun’s words, made his way over to him, and pressed his lips against his ear, “Is that now or <em> after </em> ?” </p>
<p>“Taemin!”  <br/></p>
<p>Taemin chuckled and ventured down closer to Jonghyun’s throat, nuzzling into Jonghyun’s neck. </p>
<p>He felt the male tense for a second and then relaxed as Taemin tilted his head into the correct position and sank his teeth into his flesh.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b><em>“Kangdae wants him to gather the werewolves… </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>And then… kill Jaehoon and Taemin; the King and the Heir.”</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Present</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“Why?!” Jaehoon almost screamed, needing answers. “I don’t care about me, but why Taemin?!”</p>
<p>Jinki’s eyes widened at Jaehoon saying that. “Don’t say that Jaehoon!” he pleaded.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kibum tried to explain with the knowledge he’d gathered. Kangdae really liked to brag about his evil plans apparently… </p>
<p>“You’re the most powerful vampires. Apparently, this has happened many times before. Vampires rise up and turn on the Royal Vampire Family… and then something stops it happening.” Kibum uttered, as he then became unable to speak anymore as he began crying. </p>
<p>Minho then took it as his chance to grab Kibum to go feed. </p>
<p>Kibum seemed to really need it right now too, his body language was changing as he grew more exhausted after using his abilities for a while.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Maybe you’re both strong enough not to be tampered with by Kangdae? He must have assumed he’d still be alive and planned to do so, but learned he wouldn’t be able to?” Sophie added her best guess into the conversation as she wiped her eyes a little, as Kibum crying almost broke her.</p>
<p>“So killing us does what exactly? Just because someone is strong doesn’t mean they’ll win in everything.” The King was frustrated and tried to make sense of it all. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I suppose he didn’t want to take the chance,” Youngjae finally spoke after being able to rest for a short while. “I’m by no means the strongest werewolf, but enough of us following my lead would probably be able to take you down.” </p>
<p>“Alright, that’s enough bragging,” Jaehoon snorted and glared at Youngjae. </p>
<p>The werewolf frowned, “I’m only saying-” </p>
<p>“I bet you agreed to this, hm? Sorry I slept with your wife and all but there’s no need to try and wipe my family out.” </p>
<p>Youngjae said nothing and just snarled. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Jinki sighed and stood in between them both, “Okay, Jaehoon I don’t think he meant that, he was trying to let you know <em> why  </em>Kangdae chose him. Stop spouting nonsense because you’re angry.”</p>
<p>“Apologies,” Jaehoon said and held a hand out for Youngjae to shake. The werewolf looked aside to his pack who nodded in encouragement. Taesun stared into his dad’s eyes. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They spoke telepathically. </p>
<p>Youngjae sighed, “I’m only siding with them for you Taesun, because you care for Taemin.” </p>
<p>“Thank you…” Taesun said with a happy tone to his voice.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Jonghyun smiled as Youngjae took Jaehoon’s hand and shook it firmly. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Jaehoon then met eyes with Jonghyun, “Wait, you’d know about this strength we have, right!? Last time I checked, I was definitely stronger than other vampires but it was nothing to brag about. You knew my parents. Did they tell you anything, or do you already know?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The Kitsune shook his head. <br/></p>
<p>“Jonghyun, please…” the King begged. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>A male member of Youngjae’s pack suddenly chirped up, “An all powerful Kitsune would have seen it in action surely, you’ve been around longer than any of us!”</p>
<p>Jonghyun glared at the werewolf and they squealed and hid behind one of the female members for protection. She rolled her eyes and patted him on the head comfortingly.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The auburn-haired male sighed a little as he thought. “Jaehoon, do you remember what you were doing just before the uprising a while ago?”</p>
<p>The King sighed, “My parents hastily made me King and left. They practically vanished. Then I was stuck with no power, and no escape as the Royal Vampire Sector was just filled with corruption… Oh my, was that Kangdae back then?” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Jinki nodded as Jonghyun left him to continue, “He and whoever else was on his side, wanted Jonghyun. To control. What better way to find him than using the strongest and most influential Vampire Sector; the Royals, head of our species. I stopped Kangdae finding Jonghyun a second time, but I didn’t know he was causing the problems at all, I honestly thought it was your parents and asked Jonghyun not to blame you.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Thank you, Jinki… but that… I doubt I have that power. As we know, I’m not a pure Royal. Only my Mother was…” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The werewolves looked over at Jaehoon in surprise that he would reveal something like that in front of them. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Jaehoon chuckled at himself, “She used to tell me stories of the Legend of the Kitsune. A being that would come to the rescue of Supernatural creatures. I assume at that point Jonghyun thought he was human and so couldn’t save the family. Although, I suppose he did. He helped Taemin.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sophie smiled at Jaehoon’s words. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Wait wait wait.” Taesun finally spoke up, earning surprised looks from everyone. “Maybe there’s a way to activate the power you have. After all, werewolves need a full moon to be their strongest and we’re not just born as a Werewolf.” </p>
<p>“Most of the time,” Youngjae chuckled jokingly and Taesun stared at his dad with a raised brow. </p>
<p>“That’s true. Even I was awakened by the full moon.” Jonghyun revealed and nodded in thanks for Taesun’s input. </p>
<p>Taesun smiled slightly.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Really?” Jaehoon questioned in surprise. “That may be true, but then we would need to know how to activate it. If so, I’m sure this upcoming battle would be a piece of cake and we can restore the Supernatural world, without having this idiotic thirst to be on top any longer and just live as we all did before.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Do you know Jonghyun? Could a half-blood royal have the pure strength?” Jinki queried as it would save a lot of guessing if he could just tell them how.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Jonghyun's eyes flickered down towards the ground. </p>
<p>He looked back up, “Yes,” and shifted, “but you won’t like what you have to do.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Earlier In The Forest: </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Taemin and Jonghyun</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Taemin sighed in refreshment as he laid on his back with Jonghyun on the forest floor, sweaty and warm. “Well, that definitely quenched my appetite.” the half-blood chuckled and rolled over onto his belly.</p>
<p>“I’m glad…” Jonghyun whispered, a little out of breath and turned to face Taemin who hovered over him for another kiss. The older gave him what he wanted and pushed his head upwards to join their lips. They were both giving such soft, pathetic kisses and neither of them had enough energy to put a lot of passion into it. </p>
<p>Jonghyun chuckled a little as Taemin groaned at how useless they both were right now.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Taemin?” </p>
<p>“Whaaaat?” the younger whispered, dragging out his response in tiredness. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Jonghyun smiled, “I love you, and if there’s a difficult choice in the future… I truly understand.” </p>
<p>Taemin opened one eye and peered at Jonghyun with a confused expression. “What do you mean?” </p>
<p>“Isn’t today so nice? I love it when it’s peaceful like this.” </p>
<p>“Jonghyun?” the half-blood asked but the Kitsune said nothing and just continued to smile. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Eventually, the half-blood fell asleep as Jonghyun had exhausted him a lot more than he let on, but the half-blood was truly deprived of energy now. </p>
<p>The older mentally apologised for going too far and took Taemin back to the house, his hounds that had stayed in the clearing now following behind. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Taemin woke up again and managed to join his lover in the shower together to wash up, but afterwards, he was out cold again and Jonghyun left him to snooze away.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Jonghyun whispered behind the closed door. He left Taemin to sleep and headed back to the others.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>
      <br/>
    </i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Present</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Jaehoon awaited to be told of how to activate an apparent strength he had.</p>
<p>“Of course, I want you to be able to protect yourselves.” Jonghyun chuckled, “But the pain you’ll be in won’t be nice at all.”</p>
<p>“So we have to do what?” Jaehoon asked slightly worriedly.</p>
<p>Jonghyun sighed as Woomin nuzzled against his hand, he smiled at the hound and then continued, “Only full-bloods in the Royal Vampire Family can use the power, so you become full blood. Just a pure vampire, except because you have the royal genes, you’re stronger.”</p>
<p>Jaehoon swallowed, “H-How? That can be done?” </p>
<p>Jinki was surprised by this information but if a witch could turn a werewolf then maybe they could also allow a vampire to turn completely. </p>
<p>So for Jonghyun, it was probably as easy as breathing.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The Kitsune explained, </p>
<p>“Well… I can reactivate your transformation. Make your body turn completely. Half-bloods are only half because they fought off the transformation and kept part of their human side, or in Taemin’s case I helped stop him from completely transforming. He was human because half of you is. I don’t think I was fully aware how I did it back then, but now I have my memories back. It was just a simple spell I used. In your case Jaehoon, I assume maybe your parents lied to you. They must have found a way to suppress half of your vampirism as they knew you’d be seen as a threat with your power and made you believe you could <em> only  </em>be half; to protect you.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/>The King nodded, “They must have fled to save themselves… Then do it. Trigger that part of me again, please.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Transformation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Earlier: Jaehoon and Jinki</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who’d have thought you’d wind up here.” the King said in acknowledgement as they were outside of the Sector entrance.<br/><br/></p>
<p>“It took a little while, but I had to become just as popular as my best-friend somehow,” Jinki replied in a complementary manner and Jaehoon nearly snorted as they stood at the gates. </p>
<p>“Minho will get the food. I want to introduce you to someone.” </p>
<p>The King rose a brow at that. “Are you trying to set me up, old-friend? I’ll have you know my heart belongs to Kyungsoon.” </p>
<p>The dark-haired vampire sighed and shook his head. </p>
<p>Yejun came forward and waved. “I’m so happy you’re alive, Jinki…” she said excitedly as her purple eyes lit up, but she kept her distance as Minho then came back with blood. </p>
<p>The vampire looked at the female vampire and turned to Jinki, “Uh… am I missing something?” </p>
<p>“Minho, please take us somewhere else. If we stay around here too long, it could be bad. I’m sure Kangdae would have had people watching the Sector and if they’ve seen I’m alive, well, I’m sure it wouldn’t take them too long to realise his demise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho whisked them away. </p>
<p>Jinki waited for Jaehoon to have his first few mouthfuls of blood and then started, “I kindly asked Yejun to gather a lot of vampires in case there is a fight.” The vampire then began to drink himself.</p>
<p>“There definitely will be, a lot of the vampires I went to recruit almost killed me. Kangdae has brainwashed them all. It’s not about numbers though…” the female vampire announced triumphantly as if she knew she had done better. </p>
<p>Jaehoon tilted his head after finishing his meal, “So, do you have a plan now?” he asked, looking between Jinki and Yejun. He’d like to know… </p>
<p>Jinki smiled, “Yes… Yejun, were you able to find a place?” </p>
<p>“Eeek! You’ll love it!” the Stem cheered and started jumping up and down on the spot, her long hair swishing with her motion. </p>
<p>Minho waited for Jinki’s signal and teleported them back once the conversation was over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So the plan…” the sector leader began. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Now </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taemin was sure he was dreaming…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’m sorry.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The half-blood groaned as he rolled over. His eyes opened and he stretched his limbs and then sat up. </p>
<p>Dangling his feet over the bed, hovering over the floor for a moment he then rose to his feet. </p>
<p>He was missing all of the werewolf stuff going on so he quickly found some clothes that he hadn’t been sleeping in, and swung the door open to head out into the hallway. </p>
<p>A hound was sitting guarding the door and Taemin nearly squealed in surprise. He held his hands up in a defensive position and then calmed down. </p>
<p>“Ah, Master Taemin!” </p>
<p>“Please just call me Taemin,” he pleaded. He was not sure he was ready to have hounds as some sort of servants just yet. </p>
<p>Although, he supposed they weren’t servants in Jonghyun’s eyes so that was wrong to think that. The hound turned its head and then walked off now that Taemin was awake. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I swear I will push you down these stairs. Get that thing away from me!” a voice cried. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taemin ran to the bottom of the stairs that lead up to another floor of the large house. A shriek ran through his ears and he saw a figure flying towards him, he held his hands out and caught… Solis?! </p>
<p>Taemin’s eyes widened. </p>
<p>“Wow, thanks for catching me! Crina wouldn’t wear the cute headband I got him.” </p>
<p>“Did he… really push you down the stairs?” Taemin gasped as Solis wrapped her arms around his neck and batted her eyelashes at him. </p>
<p>“He did. Such a meanie isn’t he.” </p>
<p>Taemin swallowed, <em>what the hell</em>? </p>
<p>The half-blood then frowned, “Hey wait a minute, I thought fairies were small but you two are human-size all of the time.” </p>
<p>Crina made his way down the stairs and threw the flowery headband at Solis, but Taemin caught it before it hit her and passed it to her. </p>
<p>“So attractive, I wish you weren’t taken!” the female fairy joked and delicately threw herself out of Taemin’s hold and landed on the ground. </p>
<p>“Please answer my question,” Taemin begged, feeling exhausted with their antics. </p>
<p>Crina’s face went pink as Taemin stared at him. “Ask her!” he yelled hiding behind the Summer fairy and hid underneath her long hair. </p>
<p>Solis, in turn, became shy and then pulled her yellow hair from Crina’s form and twirled him around so he faced Taemin instead. </p>
<p>“Don’t eat me!” the green-haired fairy snapped as he glared at Taemin. </p>
<p>The half-blood sighed and held out his hands as if to say he wasn’t going to eat them. “I’m so lost, do you two always keep switching between confident and shy?” </p>
<p>Crina twiddled his thumbs and then frowned as a butterfly swarmed around him. He waved his hand to get it to fly away and answered Taemin’s questions, “W-We can stay human-size, but our natural size is indeed… tiny. So, we get a surge of confidence only for us to remember we’re not actually intimidating at all and just… want to hide.” </p>
<p>Solis then joined in as well, “Yeah, we’re just weak, useless fairies that help with the seasons. You should see the powerful ones!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taemin smiled at the pair of them, really not believing they were weak at all. “You shouldn’t feel you need to hide. I’m sure Jonghyun doesn’t see you as useless. I bet you could really kick butt if you wanted to.” </p>
<p>“Well, of course, we could,” Crina snorted snootily and grew a vine out of his nature-like clothing and cracked it like a whip. Whilst Solis set fire to it with a small glow from her palm. </p>
<p>“See!” Taemin cheered and then squealed when the carpet began to set alight and the three of them stomped on it to put it out. </p>
<p>A bunch of flowers fell from Crina as he panicked about the scorch mark in the carpet. Taemin chuckled a little and patted them both of their shoulders in encouragement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crap! </p>
<p>He forgot to go find the others and got distracted by the domestic the two fairies were having. He grinned as he thought of the perfect way to talk to them and still take part in the events, “Do you two want to come to meet some werewolves?” </p>
<p>Solis fainted on the spot and Crina shook her, “Wake up you sunshine idiot!”</p>
<p>The male fairy sighed as he picked her up and swung the unconscious woman on his back to carry her. </p>
<p>“If Jonghyun is there, I don’t mind.” the green-haired fairy announced and Taemin scooped him up on his back too whilst he had Solis on his own. </p>
<p>Crina protested but Taemin argued it would be faster this way and zoomed off.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they made it outside, Taemin let Crina stand on the grassy floor whilst the fairy laid Solis down gently and stared over at the mix of supernatural beings. Hounds, werewolves, vampires, a witch and a Kitsune.</p>
<p>There was a loud scream and Crina made noise in fear and covered his face with his arms. </p>
<p>Taemin looked over and saw his dad fall to the floor. He panicked but before he could even react properly, Minho had teleported the King away.</p>
<p>Sophie ran over to Taemin and the fairies and sighed as she was out of breath. Putting her hands on her thighs and bending over to take in more oxygen she groaned. </p>
<p>“This body is not made for running that far!” the red-head exclaimed tiredly. </p>
<p>Crina sat down next to Solis who was still unconscious.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Taemin questioned her in a serious tone. </p>
<p>Sophie held her hand up to give her a moment. “Phew, okay! So… There’s apparently a power you and your dad have, any vampire with royal blood can use it. From what I’ve heard, there was an uprising in the past and the Royal Vampire Family ended it. As we know, my darling Jinki helped Jonghyun hide so that the vampire Kangdae couldn’t find him and try to control him last time.”</p>
<p>Taemin nodded, “So, me and my dad could help win this new uprising or something?” </p>
<p>The witch nodded in response, “They’ve assumed that Kangdae was manipulating werewolves to try and create an army of sorts. Wendy turned Taesun to lure out Youngjae, but we just learned that Kangdae wants you and King Jaehoon… dead. He wants Youngjae to kill you both.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Taemin could only say as the shock was still spreading through him. </p>
<p>Sophie sighed sadly, “So there is no advantage on our side, isn’t that obvious?” </p>
<p>Taemin frowned, “But we have someone as powerful as Jonghyun… Why would Kangdae… well, his minions, need to bother about us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I’m loyal to the Royal Vampire Family,” Jonghyun announced as he appeared seemingly from nowhere with a small smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jonghyun, I can barely breathe as it is!” Sophie gasped as he frightened her. </p>
<p>He apologised and continued, “Unless the royals were attacking other supernatural creatures for no reason other than for power, I’d stay on their side in any conflict. And the other vampires… I don’t think they liked it very much.” </p>
<p>His eyes met Taemin’s and the half-blood threw himself towards him for a hug. </p>
<p>“Don’t leave me alone again, I had to break-up a domestic back in there!” the half-blood whined. </p>
<p>Crina was sitting with Solis as she slowly woke up. “Don’t blame me.” the male fairy argued and pointed to the yellow-haired fairy beside him. </p>
<p>Jonghyun chuckled, “Was it the headband again, Crina?” </p>
<p>The green-haired fairy huffed and crossed his arms. </p>
<p>“I think it would look amazing on you.” The Kitsune complimented. </p>
<p>The fairy blushed so violently that he turned tiny, and hid within Solis’ hair once again, in embarrassment. </p>
<p>“Hey!” Taemin whined once more with a huge pout as Jonghyun complimented Crina whilst he was there telling him off about abandoning him. </p>
<p>Sophie smiled a little and plonked herself down near Solis who peered over at her sleepily and then just dropped her head back down to sleep once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The power…” Jonghyun started, and Taemin stood up straight to listen to his lover and stopped pouting, “To be able to access it, you need to become a full vampire. I’m not sure I could watch you be in pain again…” </p>
<p>“Good, you won’t have to. Forget that.” Taemin snapped.</p>
<p>“Taemin,” Jonghyun whispered in amusement at the half-blood’s reaction and traced his soft cheek with his finger. “If Kangdae is no longer around. He won’t be able to control me, but I’m sure he thought of that. He infiltrated the Royal Sector and managed to find my home here. What more could he have achieved?” the auburn-haired male questioned in slight worry. “We most likely need yours and Jaehoon’s power.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taemin sighed and turned away from him and then spun back around to argue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A drop of sweat fell down Jonghyun’s stern face and Taemin’s eyes widened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gave a small laugh in disbelief at the sight and then paused, “You’re… scared?” the half-blood exclaimed in utter surprise. </p>
<p>The hounds that were a few yards back all turned with their ears pointed forward towards their Master.</p>
<p>The sky grew dark as a large cloud passed over them, and the breeze blew colder. Sophie held herself to keep warm and the fairies fluttered off back inside. </p>
<p>The werewolves sniffed the air across from them all and the other vampires shielded their faces from the harsh wind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jinki appeared now and seemed to be troubled, “They won’t stop, Jonghyun. They’ll never stop. I didn’t want to fight before, but it’s crucial we do now. The number of people he has… As long as you’re on a side that isn’t theirs, they would rather see you dead.” </p>
<p>Taemin felt enraged at those words, his eyes were a deep shade of red, “Hey! Hey, nobody is dying! I’ll do it then, whatever you need!” </p>
<p>Jonghyun looked at Taemin with shock as he grabbed the older.</p>
<p>“You need me to be a full-blood or whatever the fuck then I’ll do that!” Taemin nearly snarled as he spat his words out, his jaw tight and body rigid in so much anger at the thought of losing Jonghyun.</p>
<p>The Kitsune nodded in agreement and placed a hand on Taemin’s neck; where his transformation had begun… “I didn’t want it to come to this either, but I won’t stand by if their target is you,” Jonghyun confirmed as his brown eyes now shone with the orange that made him who he was.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Taemin stared into them as he placed his hand over Jonghyun’s that was on his neck, and swallowed with tears gathering in his eyes. </p>
<p>Now they turned to blue instead, “It’s you, Jonghyun. Their target is you.”</p>
<p>“We both are the targets, Taemin. Without the Royal Vampire Family’s power… There would be nothing to stop them.” </p>
<p>Taemin smiled a little at Jonghyun seeing himself as so little, “Yeah, except you-” </p>
<p>“If I lost you it would kill me,” the older nearly stammered out and then with his other hand, swiped the long hair to the side to kiss Taemin’s forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nobody said anything after that. </p>
<p>Taemin began seething in pain as he dropped to the floor in agony as Jonghyun activated his transformation again. Sophie looked away in sadness, wishing she could help. </p>
<p>Jonghyun promised he tried to make it as painless as possible but, all vampires knew the transformation really did hurt… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jinki got Minho to take Taemin to where Jaehoon had been put, to undergo the reversing of whatever his parents had done to hide half of his vampirism long ago. It was just a small abandoned building somewhere safe, but they thought it was better than going through it in front of all of the others. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Taemin…” Jaehoon said achingly with a smile and Taemin looked over at him as he panted through the bolts and sharp pains. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taemin writhed around on the floor, he tried to open his mouth but yelled out as he struggled to speak. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Butterfly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Taemin continued to struggle as he felt the pain from his original transformation creep back, and begin to strike down his veins to reach the rest of his body… To reach the areas it missed when Jonghyun stopped it… He grunted as he slowly turned to his Father as he struggled with the pain beginning to grow, and saw the vampire unconscious from not being able to take the pain. </p>
<p>Taemin panicked at the sight. He inhaled sharply and pushed himself backwards in an attempt to move away, as he did he felt himself bash into something. Taemin went to flinch as an automatic response but his brain realised it was something soft before he could.</p>
<p>He turned painfully towards whatever he bashed into and saw orange eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jonghyun?” he muttered and just dropped his head tiredly back onto the form and instantly felt safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You thought I was just going to leave you here?” Jonghyun murmured and nuzzled into Taemin’s hair with his large nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you… fit inside the building?” Taemin questioned confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonghyun chuckled as his ears twitched around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s your concern?” the Kitsune questioned back to the half-blood, amusement present in his tone of voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taemin tried to smile but just winced instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is my dad okay?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. He’s completed his transformation, he just needs to rest now.” Jonghyun whispered as he touched Taemin’s face now, with his large soft head, gently bumping it into the younger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That… was fast,” Taemin spoke through grunts as the pain began to battle against his functions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonghyun hummed, “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t use my power to help him through it quicker. I’m here to do that for you as well.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No…” Taemin huffed out a breath and sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Taemin… I know that it hurts. Trust me, I’ve been around a while.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want you to help... me… become less human. This would have happened anyway if you didn’t save me that night. So…”</p>
<p>Taemin breathed in and out sharply as his muscles constricted as the vampirism flowed through him. </p>
<p>“Why?” Jonghyun questioned, utterly lost.</p>
<p>Why didn’t Taemin want him to at least make this an easier process? The Kitsune was almost surprised, but then again Taemin’s actions weren’t always normal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taemin shifted slightly and his body curled up a little as he felt the pain worsen everywhere. His eyes shot over to Jonghyun and he stared at him, keeping eye contact. He had such a sad expression it made Jonghyun inhale worriedly, despite how calm and composed he seemed right now in this form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You fell in love with this version of me, I don’t want you to blame yourself when I’m no longer the same.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had to activate it again Taemin, you know I didn’t want to do that… It’s me who stopped you from being a full-blood in the first place. I already blame myself.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut it, Fluffy. Just let me… finish this damn transformation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taemin murmured before he opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out, and he passed out moments later. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonghyun let out an audible whimper he was holding back and closed his eyes to calm himself down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As if I’d let you suffer,” he murmured to himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In his large form, Jonghyun managed to move Taemin with his arms and pawed at his body to gently move it closer to him. He changed positions and held Taemin into him, making himself a protective circle of softness around the unconscious… vampire. Yes, Taemin was going to be a vampire now, which was right…</p>
<p>The Kitsune channelled his energy and his eyes had an aqua coloured sparkle as well as the orange ones already present in his large brown eyes. A glow radiated from him and lit up the small abandoned building they were in… </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a small sigh and a grumble, Taemin opened his eyes and sat himself up from being on the grit covered floor with a frown. He watched the rubble trickle off of his palm and hit the concrete floor. He saw a pair of shoes and turned to see Jonghyun in his human-form leaning against the brick wall of the… abandoned building they were in.</p>
<p>Ah, yes… The transformation.</p>
<p>He stared at Jonghyun whose brown eyes reached his own. They were barely open as Jonghyun shifted slightly, only an exhale exited his mouth as Taemin looked at him even harder in concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why… do you look… so exhausted?”</p>
<p>He swallowed, he didn’t feel drained or tired from what he just went through. Jonghyun just watched the vampire back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taemin sighed knowingly, “Why do I… feel… fine?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The auburn-haired male exhaled again but this time it was in defeat, he shifted slightly so he could face Taemin properly and gave a light smile, “Of course I wasn’t going to let you…”</p>
<p>Taemin’s face didn’t change as Jonghyun finished his sentence,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“be in pain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The vampire just stayed still. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or suffer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing. His eyes didn’t even change to a colour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So… So uh, I- I took it all away. I did that for your dad, and that’s why I was already in that form. Because… Because no human could handle that pain.” Jonghyun smiled at a joke he had thought of as he sighed a little from feeling the pain of two transformations, “Unless of course, the human becomes a vampire.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taemin’s lips parted and Jonghyun awaited the lecture. What was done was done, but if he thought Taemin wasn’t going to rip into him for it, he wouldn’t have been able to say he knew him at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm… I’m thankful…” Taemin said weakly, his emotions weren’t obvious to him right now. He didn’t know what fueled these words currently. “I didn’t want that, Jonghyun…” the vampire said barely above a whisper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older male tilted his head and swore he didn’t hear any of that right at all. He felt guilty, of course, but he nodded to himself. “Well, it’s done now. How do you feel?” he asked, genuinely curious. “Do you feel any different?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taemin’s eyes searched the room for something to look at instead of the man less than a few feet from him. He landed on a brick that was in the corner of the half-rubble filled room and swallowed. How did he feel?</p>
<p>“Well, despite the fact I’m <em> lacking </em> in pain right now.” <em> Sigh. There’s nothing I can do about that now. </em> “I feel… the same?”</p>
<p>The vampire questioned as he put his hands together and fumbled about with his fingers, “Maybe that will change, but mmm, I’m raring to go. So let’s go back!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonghyun managed to stand himself up and Taemin joined the action almost instantly.</p>
<p>The Kitsune-male gave a painful smile, “About that.”</p>
<p>“What?” Taemin questioned with a deadpan tone.</p>
<p>“We have to wait for Minho. To uh, come back and I don’t know when he’s coming.”</p>
<p>Jonghyun just grinned and Taemin glared.</p>
<p>“Can’t you just contact him with your powers or whatever? You know, you’re the most powerful supernatural being to ever exist-- Can’t you just do something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m feeling pretty weak right now. That experience was very… painful.”</p>
<p>Jonghyun announced with a laugh, trying to joke and then instantly regretted saying that. It was his choice to do that, surely Taemin would snap in anger now. It was understandable if he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taemin didn’t make an expression, but his voice sounded desperate almost, “See, this would not have happened if you let me do it.”</p>
<p>“Taemin…” Jonghyun said nervously.</p>
<p>“I am not going to let you be in pain when I can do something about it. When we first met, when I first found you. What was the first thing I did?”</p>
<p>Before Taemin could open his mouth, tears were streaming down Jonghyun’s worn face. “I took it away! I… I stopped it… so, why would I let it happen now when I have…” a small chuckle escaped the older lips, “When I have so much power to help. To be able to stop that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger crossed his arms and let out a frustrated huff, “Suppose you’re right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait… What?” Jonghyun questioned as he dried his eyes in disbelief. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taemin’s eyes widened. <em> When was I ever this… accepting? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would normally… argue that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What Jonghyun did. He let out a little laugh at this new way he processed his anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I like this version of you a lot more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taemin felt his face flush in embarrassment, “Don’t say that! What else has changed about me?!” he whined in a small panic.</p>
<p>He stared at the older man, who seemed to be slowly recovering.</p>
<p>A small butterfly found its way into the crumbling structure and clumsily fluttered towards Jonghyun. The male held a finger out for it and Taemin cringed, scared it would come over to him. He saw its wing was partly broken and wished he could fix it, but he was too scared to even touch the thing. </p>
<p>He watched as the wing repaired and Jonghyun stood there for a second as it flew off and then smiled. He turned to Taemin and the younger sighed in relief that it was gone. He admired Jonghyun helping everyone around him, but in his case, he didn’t want to cause Jonghyun any more pain than he had done.</p>
<p>He caused him so much pain by making him remember his past…</p>
<p>He’d been so difficult for him… He felt his chest tighten as Jonghyun just watched him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His Jonghyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, at least he knew the full-blood version of himself still deeply loved this man. If that had changed he would demand to go back… If that was even possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The distance between them had closed and neither of them had even noticed until they were within inches of each other's face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jonghyun, I…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Kitsune-male swallowed and his ears popped out of his head as Taemin leaned in with the deepest shade of pink he’d ever seen. That wasn’t playful like before when Taemin tickled him that time…</p>
<p>He closed his eyes to meet Taemin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly Minho appeared. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taemin squeaked in utter terror for a second and Jonghyun smiled as the vampire hid behind him, popping his head from the side to see who it was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, I’m glad to see you’re both conscious!”</p>
<p>Minho called out happily awkwardly brushing off what he nearly saw. If he was just a second too late… He was sure he’d have to leave them for a little while. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I came an hour ago and Jinki said to wait an hour since you were both still out… I’m glad to see you’re both… ahem… awake and safe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hahaha, great timing! Let’s go back then! Let’s gooo!” Taemin cheered and marched past the taller vampire and ventured around the building until he found stairs leading down, turning to the other two males in waiting before he descended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho looked at Jonghyun, pointed towards Taemin and pulled a face that read, ‘who the hell is that?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonghyun just smiled at the vampire and patted him on the back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they reached Taemin he placed a hand on both of them. Standing in the middle of the two taller vampires who awkwardly stood held forcefully into the slight hold of the strongest supernatural creature of them all, he nodded, “Let’s go back! There’s a lot to prepare for… and to witness”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean to witness?” Taemin squinted at his lover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing, nothing. Calm down Taemin.” the older promised and teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taemin pouted, “I am calm… I’m not angry Jonghyun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho choked, “He’s <em> not </em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonghyun scoffed with an amused expression, “Of course not, he’s fine. He’s Taemin. When has he ever been angry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho swallowed, what the hell?</p>
<p>Was it a trick question?</p>
<p>Did he accidentally teleport to a parallel universe instead? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhhh…” he said as Jonghyun just looked at Minho with a threatening gleam in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The vampire sighed, “Riiiiiighhhttt.” and teleported them away from this place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did a little google search quickly before I was about to post this chapter and found the meaning of a butterfly can vary but I like this one to fit with this chapter:</p>
<p>Butterflies can symbolise a metaphor in representing spiritual rebirth, transformation, change, hope and life. They also represent joy and positivity. </p>
<p>Heck yeah! Taemin is a beautiful whole vampire now and he's ready to ... calmly? ... kick ass.</p>
<p>(There will be more on how Taemin acts after the transformation in the next chapter!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Deals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year! <br/>I hope to finish this for this year at least haha! ^^; <br/>Thank you for sticking with it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If it wasn’t already obvious to everyone around him, Jonghyun was irritatingly protective of Taemin once they came back after the transformation. Even now, the full blood vampire himself was a bit annoyed by it - and that really was saying something. </p><p>Nevertheless, Taemin’s anger was still subsided and it seemed half-blood’s were just really angry. </p><p>So as Kibum nagged and whined at things Minho or others did, and Taemin did not (well, not as much) it really was evident that vampire’s with no human qualities left other than personality and such, were a lot calmer. It explained why they were so collected too.</p><p> </p><p>The werewolves were now a bit more on edge, having two royal vampires with an apparent strength, and upper hand on other creatures wasn’t sitting well. However, they wanted to prove that they were a neutral party in all of this. </p><p> </p><p>Sophie managed to have a look at the spell put on Taesun, and tried to reverse it, erase it, anything, but apparently, Taesun had agreed to it and was made to forget he did. So until he could remember… It was hopeless. </p><p>The female doctor hated how these things worked. </p><p>Why couldn’t she just force it out? </p><p>Even Jonghyun had looked into Taesun’s mind and refused to take it away, apparently, the young werewolf desperately wanted to not be around for something… </p><p> </p><p>If anything that made them all fear what was to come even more… </p><p> </p><p>In Youngjae’s case, it was the same, except gathering werewolves hadn’t been achieved except his small pack so they hoped it would be alright. They all knew about protecting the King and Taemin… the prince. It was the highest priority, but they had to be in the fight too as their power was needed to keep the upper hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The werewolves were still around a few days later, being watched by the hounds. </p><p>The hounds were wary of them as werewolves were a lot similar to hellhounds, but in their human forms, they didn’t mind them as much. And it was a while until the next full moon.</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun, it’s fine!” Taemin sighed as the Kitsune in his human form, ears and tail out, was practically his shadow. </p><p>A few of the others who watched found it slightly amusing as not only a few days ago were the roles reversed. Taemin being; clingy and obsessed with Jonghyun and his every move, wanting to be near him, and needing his presence around. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know, Tae. I just worry. You’re a fresh vampire now and I just want to protect you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me that!” Taemin yelled in anger. </p><p> </p><p>Minho nearly cheered that Taemin was normal again, but then the vampire just sighed and went back to being docile with Jonghyun’s overbearing actions once more. </p><p>They all didn’t mistake the blush on the vampire’s face and realised Taemin was just mad at Jonghyun for using a cute nickname. </p><p> </p><p>“Are they for real?” Kibum chuckled as Taemin just looped his arm around Jonghyun’s expecting one and let the older male walk him around the huge mansion like a tour.</p><p>Aurora cooed at the scene, “Master Jonghyun is just exhibiting normal behaviour. It’s so lovely.” </p><p>“That’s normal?” Sophie piped up as the other members of the group gathered closer to one another to discuss the pair. </p><p>“Of course it is, he’s courting Master Taemin.” </p><p>As Jinki naturally accompanied Sophie when she made her way over, he was there with a raised brow. “He’s… what now?” the vampire questioned. </p><p>Kibum tried to hold back his laughter, “He’s trying to flirt with Taemin, I’m gone! Hahaha! As if he needs to try! Taemin’s all over him regardless of who's around.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t lick my face!” they heard Taemin complain as the pair went around a corner. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehoon suddenly erupted as he joined the group, “Sounds like they’re going for it. Get in there Taemin!” </p><p> </p><p>Minho cringed and he knew he had to say something, “Your Majesty… That’s uh… That’s nasty.” </p><p>The King looked between them all and they all nodded in agreement. “I’m so bad at this parenting thing!” he whined.</p><p> </p><p>Further, into the house, the pair came to a stop as Jonghyun licked Taemin’s face again, “Don’t pretend you don’t like licking, Taemin! I’m just checking what you've eaten today.” </p><p>Taemin huffed and wiped the mark away with a small blush, “By licking my face?” </p><p>For some reason, it was slightly embarrassing to be lovey-dovey in front of others. It was almost like he had grown some awareness of the things or people around him a bit more…</p><p>The auburn-haired kitsune-male smiled, “It was easier than asking. Let’s find you lots of food!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Taemin laughed for a moment at Jonghyun’s new animal-like antics. He assumed Jonghyun wanting to provide food made sense. “Are you trying to make me fat? Anyway… food isn’t so great anymore, it’s nice but…” </p><p>“Blood?” Jonghyun finished his honey-haired lover's sentence and Taemin just nodded awkwardly. </p><p>He looked down at the floor and his hair fell forward and covered his face. He groaned as he flipped it out of the way. “This is getting cut, I swear.” </p><p>Jonghyun only hummed and didn’t say whether he should or not. </p><p>“Do you want me to tie it up again for you?” he asked instead. </p><p>“No, I think with this upcoming fight… I’ll need it short so I can see. Imagine if someone comes towards me to fight and my hair just gets in the way!” Taemin joked and laughed at the idea of the mop on his head just going everywhere. </p><p>Jonghyun’s heartbeat increased and Taemin raised his head as he heard it so clearly. </p><p>A lot clearer than before. </p><p> </p><p>The older grabbed Taemin’s longer hair gently and allowed his fingers to become claw-like on the end.</p><p>Taemin suddenly felt his head grow lighter and watched as strands and strips of hair fell to the floor, no longer attached. </p><p>Jonghyun was breathing a little heavier and he apologised instantly. </p><p>“I’m so sorry! The thought of… I just… I can’t lose you.” </p><p> </p><p>Taemin tilted his head with a smile and just pulled Jonghyun into him. “It’s alright. It’s okay and I love you.” He whispered comfortingly and Jonghyun made a small yip sound. “Okay, what was that?” Taemin questioned pulling himself back to be amused. </p><p>“I’m happy. It might sound strange… but to me, it’s like you let me groom you. You accepted that and I’m basically just a big fox, so, yeah.” </p><p>“Oh. Uhm…” Taemin felt his face grow hotter, “do you need me to do it back?” </p><p>Jonghyun groaned and turned away, then turned back, then turned away again. </p><p>Finally, he sighed and faced the vampire once more, </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Can I drink from you, that’s fair right? You get your foxy-need and I get my vampire one.” </p><p>“Sounds fair to me, Tae.” </p><p>The vampire nearly hissed at the nickname. </p><p>Jonghyun knew full well what it did to him, and he was just using it so casually. Was he doing it unknowingly? Or was he trying to rile him up?</p><p>Taemin nestled himself into the crook of Jonghyun’s neck and licked all the way up to his temple with his tongue. Jonghyun made another squeak-like sound and wrapped his arms around Taemin. </p><p>The vampire grumbled under his breath as he ventured back down. </p><p>He realised Jonghyun was wearing a jumper and smiled. He was glad his little doctor was comfortable to wear something like that now and switching between clothes, but it was such a pain. At least he could unbutton a shirt like before in the forest. </p><p>He pushed the jumper up from the hem. </p><p>The shorter male realised and dropped his arms so Taemin could push it up more easily. He moaned out a little too loud as he watched a few hounds dash off to not disturb their Master. </p><p>He would actually care more about that any other time, but right now his brain was turning to mush. Taemin reached his chest, using his tongue as if it was a finger to go from Jonghyun’s taught abdomen to his collarbone and kissing across the hot skin centimetres from his lips. </p><p>The vampire hummed as he listened to the rush going on inside Jonghyun’s body, his blood was pumping crazy and he nearly smirked when he could hear it going one direction especially. </p><p>Jonghyun was panting violently now and grabbed Taemin’s shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“Taemin… you can stop. It’s just a few licks and kisses I need.” </p><p> </p><p>Taemin snickered and continued. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, Taemin…” </p><p> </p><p>The vampire realised he was enjoying the tease way too much, Jonghyun was a mess and when he finally came to his neck to sink his teeth into the older…</p><p> </p><p>“Tae…”</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun, call me Tae one more time and I’ll do more than bite you.” Taemin snapped and sank his teeth into the older male who hissed a little at the intrusion of teeth in his skin.</p><p>Jonghyun whined at the words as the younger fed, “Taemin please don’t threaten me with that, I’m struggling here.” </p><p>A few seconds passed and Taemin pulled away for a moment, “You’re struggling?” He questioned chuckling as if he wasn’t already aware. </p><p>Jonghyun was so ready for him it was crazy. </p><p>The vampire knew the older male probably wouldn’t last long enough if Taemin had to prepare himself for <em>that</em>. </p><p>He went back to drinking the warm, red deliciousness.</p><p>Jonghyun calmed down a little and replied, “Mhm… Really bad. My instincts are screaming to just… mate you.” </p><p> </p><p>Taemin pulled away and wiped his mouth in satisfaction. He licked the wound and it healed. </p><p>He frowned as he turned to his lover, “Mate what now?” </p><p>Jonghyun pulled his jumper back down, thankful Taemin didn’t just rip it off. “It’s becoming colder… It’s normal for… you know. Mating season.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, now you’re shy because it’s not a choice?” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” Jonghyun whined, his face flushed beyond a simple colour.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin sighed, and the lusty fog cleared in his head, “Is that true though?”</p><p> </p><p>“It shouldn’t affect me yet… This fight… I’ll be fine during it.” </p><p>“Jonghyun, if you’re going to be thirsty as hell, and you can’t focus and someone hurts you…”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’ll be fine. You’ll just have to make it up to me when it’s all over.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh I will,” Taemin promised. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everyone was together in the kitchen. For food reasons, of course, but it was still cramped with the number of people the small group had grown into. </p><p>The hounds were complaining that they couldn’t spend time with Jonghyun in his true form. If he had transformed into it, he’d have probably crushed half of the people in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Standing in the centre of the kitchen, Jinki smiled as he shoved his phone back into his pocket after reading a text. </p><p>“Great. Yejun just confirmed it’s all okay to go. We’re ready on your command, Jaehoon.” </p><p>The King nodded at his friend’s words, it was only natural he’d be in charge of this. He was a King after all. </p><p>Sophie smiled at Jinki and held his hand, “I didn’t realise your ex would be such a help. It’s a good thing you didn’t let me have my way.”</p><p>“Nothing happened and she wasn't even my ex!” Jinki exclaimed and almost pouted. He kissed Sophie’s hand he held in his own now and looked at the ring, “I’m happy I waited to meet you.” </p><p>“Damn, right you are!” the redhead cheered in victory.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum smirked at Sophie’s words. That’s a woman who knows she’s got her man whipped talking.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehoon walked over to the werewolves who were practically eating the house clean of any meat, “Are you accompanying us, Youngjae?”</p><p>The pack leader stayed silent as he wiped his mouth. “Are you sure you want me there? You can’t remove whatever has happened to me. They used dirty tricks and even Jonghyun said he can’t stop this trigger inside of me.” </p><p>Jaehoon placed a hand on the werewolves shoulder, “We’ll protect you from that, okay?” </p><p>The King gave a smile and one of the female werewolves nearly fainted. He cringed and apologised. </p><p>Youngjae just laughed properly for the first time, if he had even laughed at all. Everyone watched him in surprise. </p><p>Taesun sighed, and the pack leader wrapped an arm around his son. “Keep us close, but not too close. I don’t want Taesun getting hurt. I’ll agree to this if my son will be safe.” </p><p>Jaehoon nodded, “I’ll put my life on it. I see him as part of my family.” </p><p>Taesun’s mouth dropped and then he looked away. </p><p>As if he would be sucked in by vampires! This man said he’d feed off his pack if it really came to it! </p><p>Yes, it was a joke but it just showed the differences in their species too and he wouldn’t completely trust them all.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we ready? Minho questioned, preparing to teleport them all once he finished his tea he was cradling in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“No no, we can’t just go to a war looking like this!” Kibum chimed in a panic and everyone turned to him. </p><p>“Oh no, Kibum, what have you done now?” Jinki chuckled worriedly as the half-blood ran off and brought back a huge sack that looked like it was full to the brim. </p><p> </p><p>“Santa came early, bitches.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Attire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re not even close to being Santa, Kibum.” Jinki muttered as the half-blood rummaged through it. </p>
<p>“Don’t call me out!” the pastel-pink haired younger then grinned, “Solis and Crina helped me with it so don’t even try and refuse these clothes.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonghyun’s eyes widened a little and he turned to the two fairies who were standing awkwardly now as everyone looked at them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So we have a hobby other than flying around and making nature do things, wow!” Crina yapped and crossed his arms in defence. </p>
<p>Solis nudged him cheerily. “Lighten up, Crina! I’m sure they’ll all love it.” </p>
<p>“I knew you’d tell me to ‘lighten up’. Go eat a rainbow!” </p>
<p>Aurora tilted her head at the insult, “A rainbow?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crina grew angrier to the point he shrank so small that he fluttered away to sit on a small wrack that had a few kitchen utensils hanging from it. Solis rolled her eyes at her angry fellow supernatural friend and joined him, not feeling as happy without him near her.</p>
<p>Jaehoon came closer to the sack to ask Kibum which clothes were Taemin’s excitedly. </p>
<p>According to the others, after Jaehoon came back from his transformation, he was just a bit more miserable over the fact he hadn’t been there for Taemin. His son. <br/>Despite not knowing he existed until recently, the King would try and be near Taemin a bit more. </p>
<p>It slightly clashed with Jonghyun’s need to protect his lover at times, but they both understood what was happening. <br/><br/>Jaehoon had grown more affectionate and caring than he was before. They all knew he was compassionate and a friendly guy, but when he started to cry over the fact Taesun wasn’t his own child too and nearly cried on the Werewolf pack’s leader Youngjae letting him know he raised him well, they realised that must be the effects of allowing the rest of his true self come through. <br/><br/></p>
<p>So Jaehoon was an emotional wreck when it came to family.</p>
<p>Taemin had become more… tame? Jonghyun could definitely argue that with the way he acted earlier, but the vampire was now less prone to anger. </p>
<p>Kibum even seemed a bit bummed out when Taemin didn’t react to his teasing or taunting. </p>
<p>It was a good thing though, being able to keep more level headed during this fight was best. Plus now he was a lot stronger too. So Taemin had become a lot more calmer and composed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonghyun himself knew what was wrong with him, but was sure the hounds had explained to a few of the others. It was getting closer to Winter, day by day, and the natural urge to make a safe place, take your mate, and hideaway together was growing stronger. </p>
<p>Of course, it was different for the hounds and Jonghyun, but he was certain even the werewolves must sense something similar. </p>
<p>Perhaps, they needed more time to pass before it affected them, it was still warm in the air so they probably didn’t feel the same yet. He was glad, he didn’t want everyone feeling broody. As a human, he could snap out of it, but if he was with Taemin too long alone he knew that would crumble away again. </p>
<p>He was fine… he just wanted to protect Taemin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The werewolf pack all frowned as Kibum pulled collars from the large sack, each one had different colours and patterns. </p>
<p>“Uh… thanks?” Youngjae said, unsure if he actually meant it as he held his mustard yellow collar up to look at it. </p>
<p>Kibum smiled, “You’re very welcome.”</p>
<p>“Is this a joke?” Taesun snarled slightly as Kibum handed him a forest green collar that had a small buckle. </p>
<p>“Well, I didn’t want to assume your neck size, so you can adjust them.” </p>
<p>“Not that!” Taesun groaned and glared at the half-blood who just looked at him in question. “We’ll look like idiots with these. We won’t even be transformed either, it’s not a full moon tonight, Kibum.” </p>
<p>The other members of the pack chirped up now in agreement. </p>
<p>Arguing the purpose of the collars other than to make them look like silly dogs. </p>
<p>Youngjae quieted them down as he stood up suddenly. “It’s a sign of union and peace for this fight. Put them on.” </p>
<p>Taesun stared at his dad in disbelief as the rest of the pack put the collars on. </p>
<p>Kibum handed out the last one to one of the males and gave a wink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho grumbled at his fiancé’s antics but he knew Kibum was just having a bit of fun in teasing the werewolves. He understood why they needed uniforms. </p>
<p>Heaven knows what creatures the enemy had accompanying them too. There could potentially be werewolves and they all needed to be able to identify one another as a team. <br/><br/></p>
<p>It made complete sense and that seemed to be understood by the majority of people in the room as they didn’t complain or argue against getting dressed up for a fight. </p>
<p>He was surprised nobody had mentioned it before. Nobody could guarantee they wouldn't mistake someone for someone else in the heavy fog of battle without a way to know who was who.</p>
<p>The hounds excitedly received their collars too. Woomin and Aurora had matching collars and the male hound took that as a sign that maybe she was accepting of him. <br/>Aurora just teased him that he had the same colour as her and she was a female, but the other didn’t mind as long as he had something they could share.</p>
<p>Jonghyun was really reluctant at first to see them joining, but he couldn’t tell them not to… They had their own choices and it was wrong of them to take that away. <br/>Before he’d have told them all that there was no way at all they were coming, but even timid individuals like Crina and Solis wanted to join, and so he couldn’t deny them their own free will.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kibum handed out a zipped-up clothing bag to Sophie and smirked at her. “You might not want to open that right now.” </p>
<p>The redhead looked at him and sighed. Why didn’t she get to see her outfit yet?</p>
<p>As she pouted, her dark-haired fiancé cupped her cheek and smiled as Kibum handed him another suit. </p>
<p>It was similar to the one he usually wore, but it was clearly a lot more tailored to fit him. He examined it with a smile. </p>
<p>The material was a black satin but there were flowers and vines across it as the details. The fairies didn’t skimp out on any of these items! The sector leader was impressed. </p>
<p>“These are for your friends as well.” Kibum quickly added and shoved some more clothing at Jinki. “Ah yes, Minwoo and Sumi will be joining us.”</p>
<p>Kibum dragged the now slightly lighter sack and handed Minho a dark purple and black suit. “You’ll look so handsome in this, I almost drooled making it.” </p>
<p>“Kibum!” Minho snapped as the half-blood looked at him with hungry eyes. </p>
<p>Gosh! They were about to kill people and he was licking his lips at the thought of Minho in this suit. It was sweet though, that Kibum had made this for him. He started to get dressed and Sophie quickly shoved him out of the room into the hallway with her heavy mystery clothing in her hands too. </p>
<p>The hounds in the vicinity shifted back to make room and some whimpered that they were further away from Jonghyun.</p>
<p>Sophie was frowning, “Go find somewhere to change! Are you trying to give people a heart attack?” </p>
<p>Minho turned to her and smiled once he realised. If he started changing, a lot of the others would begin to as well, and the perverted little doctor wouldn’t be able to compose herself. </p>
<p>“Fine fine, let me just take this jacket off. It was hot in there with all of you.” </p>
<p>Jinki just stared at Minho and signalled him to leave. The vampire laughed and raced off to go and get dressed before Sophie exploded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s my man I’ll have you know,” Kibum muttered as his brown eyes met Sophie’s. </p>
<p>“I know Kibum!” The Witch groaned and just waddled back over to Jinki who held her in his arms and patted her head. </p>
<p>“There there. Although, I’m surprised you thought it was okay to announce your excitement over another man’s body in front of me, my dear Sophie.” </p>
<p>“Hey, I can spot a good body when I see it, Mr!” Sophie threw back and Jinki swallowed as she yanked him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to her face, “Yours is no exception either.” </p>
<p>“Whoaaaa, okay!” Jonghyun nearly choked when he saw Sophie pull Jinki closer. </p>
<p><br/>The two male werewolves in the pack started slamming down on the table in excitement. “That’s so spicy!” One of them cried out and Youngjae just snapped his head to face them to shut them up.</p>
<p><br/>“Am I okay to go help Minho change?” Kibum groaned as he handed a few more uniforms out hastily. He literally threw everyone else theirs and zoomed off with his own pink and white suit before anyone could protest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taemin swallowed as Jaehoon had grabbed the one meant for Taemin and handed it to him as if it was a gift. The vampire thanked his dad who cheered in the victory of a thank-you. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“I suppose we all get dressed now?” the honey-haired male questioned. </p>
<p>Someone literally breathed in to say something and Jonghyun sighed, “In separate rooms, for crying out loud!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The werewolves stayed put and continued to eat since they had their collars on. They just needed help from one another to adjust them to the right fit.</p>
<p>Jaehoon examined his royal blue suit and nodded in approval. Fancy and definitely appropriate to his title! He quickly stepped out to find somewhere to change.</p>
<p>Jonghyun stepped out of the kitchen and Taemin followed. The hounds shifted around to give them space. </p>
<p>Jinki and Sophie nodded at them with smiles across their faces as they happily walked down, hands tangled together to their room to change. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shall we, Prince Taemin?” Jonghyun asked with a small pink tint to his cheeks as he held out an arm to escort Taemin. </p>
<p>The vampire rolled his eyes and placed his arm onto Jonghyun’s. “That’s so weird to think about.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>Jonghyun grinned at him, “Well it’s true.” </p>
<p>Taemin sighed, “I know… just… eugh.” </p>
<p>Jonghyun started laughing and the hounds made squeaks, yaps and little barks in excitement to see their Master and his partner walking together like that. </p>
<p>It was time to get dressed, face the fight that awaited them so they could all go back to normal, and create a peaceful and happy supernatural world again as Jaehoon had said.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Unpunctual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the others went into their rooms they had been staying in to help one another change into their battle clothing, which was just fancier clothing than a hoodie and jeans, Jonghyun and Taemin chuckled as they heard Kibum shrieking at Minho’s suit.</p>
<p>“Kibum… you literally made this, you already know what it was going to look like,” Minho whined as the half-blood yelled something about needing to take selfies together with their suits on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They then passed a room Jaehoon had taken and heard him talking to himself. Wishing Taemin’s mother could be here to see it. Jonghyun held a hand over his mouth trying to hold the laughter in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they reached their room that they shared, the cheery and giggly atmosphere seemed to change just as sharply as the kitsune-male turned to look at the vampire next to him.</p>
<p>Taemin’s eyes darted over and saw Jonghyun’s hand that had just begun to reach for the door handle pause. </p>
<p>“Is everything alright?” Taemin whispered. </p>
<p>He didn’t want to spook Jonghyun but he was oddly taking a while to open the damn door. It was a simple handle, not a combination lock with a key pin and retina scan! </p>
<p>The vampire let out a sigh he tried to hold in and Jonghyun’s present ears twitched in reaction to the sound. </p>
<p>Taemin just opened the door for him and released the tension. He could hear Jonghyun’s heart beating faster and wanted to show him it was all fine. </p>
<p>They both stepped inside and the shorter male stood in the doorway after Taemin went inside with their suits and put them on the bed.</p>
<p>The vampire laughed and just stared at Jonghyun for a moment, “What are you doing?” </p>
<p>“If I’m not in there, it’s better.” </p>
<p>“Jonghyun, how are you going to get dressed in the doorway?”</p>
<p>Jonghyun’s eyes then lit up. He grinned as if he had just had the best idea known to Earth. “I know! I’ll wait outside and then get dressed after you’re done!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The honey-haired vampire smirked and made his way over to the older male, slowly, but quick enough for Jonghyun to still be surprised. “Why are you being so shy, Jonghyun? Because I know…” </p>
<p>He pressed a finger to Jonghyun’s cute nose and smirked as he booped it after every word, “You. Are. Not.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonghyun swallowed deeply and smiled at Taemin’s actions, “It’s my room, my… den.” </p>
<p>Taemin frowned and placed a hand on his hip, “So?”</p>
<p>Jonghyun dragged his hands down his face in frustration. “I can’t think straight. My mind is a broody hell, I literally want to keep you captive in here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds hot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Taemin!” Jonghyun nearly yelled and a hound that was walking past the room bolted off in fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you’re saying… You’re thirsty for me again so soon? And I thought I was the vampire.”</p>
<p>“Ha-ha, very funny,” Jonghyun muttered sarcastically and then awkwardly nodded in confession as Taemin just stared at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The vampire held his hands together as if he was asking the world's most awkward question. “Will it be a problem if we do something about it?” </p>
<p>Jonghyun just swallowed, “What?”</p>
<p>“I mean we don’t have time to go <em>all </em>the way, but maybe I can help.” As the words came out of Taemin’s mouth, the vampire saw Jonghyun was already eyeing him up. He was definitely already gone. </p>
<p>So much for being on the other side of the door, the older male would probably just rip it off of its hinges for Taemin’s ass with the looks he was giving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonghyun squeaked as Taemin just dragged him out of the doorway with his improved strength and slammed him against the wall. The door slowly closed and as it clicked Jonghyun grabbed Taemin’s head and pressed their lips together hungrily. </p>
<p>Taemin’s eyes widened a little in surprise at just how desperate Jonghyun was, he was clawing at him and practically thrusting himself up against the vampire. The taller groaned as Jonghyun was going to send him crazy. He was moaning and making such needy sounds with no shame at all… It was just getting louder each second. </p>
<p>They pulled away and Jonghyun whined loudly pulling Taemin back to him. </p>
<p>The vampire pulled his head back before Jonghyun could resume their make-out. He wiped his mouth as Jonghyun had bit his lip. </p>
<p>Damn. </p>
<p>“I thought you top you crazy fox. You’re going at me like as if you want me inside you.” </p>
<p>“I don’t care. I just need <em>something</em>.” Jonghyun started back up again with those sounds.</p>
<p>Taemin grabbed Jonghyun’s shoulders and looked him in the eye, they were so wide and orange he was scared Jonghyun was going to just transform into his true form. </p>
<p>“Do you want everyone to hear you? I mean… I doubt they <em>can’t </em>hear you, but still.” </p>
<p>“Don’t… care… mmm… Tae!” </p>
<p>Taemin just kissed him roughly to shut him up for just a second so he could think. Which was seriously difficult to do when he could feel Jonghyun's hardness.</p>
<p>“Did this happen before… we met?” Taemin whispered unsure of what he was even asking. </p>
<p>Jonghyun shook his head as the younger now stripped him of his jumper. He smiled in relief that Taemin was touching his skin. </p>
<p>“I just got a bit broody. With Kibum, I thought I was human so all we did was-” </p>
<p>Taemin slapped his hand over Jonghyun’s mouth. “Don’t talk about him whilst you’re like this.” </p>
<p>He felt Jonghyun’s tongue lick his palm but he just glared until the auburn-haired male stayed still. </p>
<p>Jonghyun saw Taemin’s eyes were red and he paused in his actions, he was far gone but he didn’t want to piss off his lover. </p>
<p>Or did he? </p>
<p>Taemin hadn’t been angry with him for a little while. </p>
<p>No, Jonghyun. The rational side of him said. Yes, Jonghyun. The other side screamed. </p>
<p>YES! </p>
<p>“Is my rabbit jealous?” Jonghyun murmured in a teasing tone. </p>
<p>Taemin frowned for a second at being called a rabbit and then just glared at the other. He knew Jonghyun and Kibum were together in the past, and wouldn’t say it couldn’t be brought up, but Jonghyun was all lusty right now and if Kibum was in his head even the slightest bit… Well, Taemin had to remove that… by being better. </p>
<p>He knew that logic was idiotic, but he was also now feeling the effects of Jonghyun's actions, and the kissing too… He thrust himself up against the shorter and Jonghyun just let out a whimper and moaned Taemins’ name. </p>
<p>The vampire dropped to his knees and pulled Jonghyun’s jeans down, practically tearing them off. He definitely had broken the zipper and belt but who cared, they weren’t going to be wearing these afterwards anyway.</p>
<p>The kitsune-male just grunted in approval as Taemin then freed his erection from his boxers, and they too were pulled off hastily and discarded somewhere in the room. </p>
<p>The thought of Kibum even pleasuring Jonghyun in a romantic way, not even sexual, just annoyed Taemin. </p>
<p>He definitely was more jealous than before and this confirmed it. </p>
<p>“This better satisfy your horny ass, and that’s <em>me </em>saying this.” The younger scowled and before Jonghyun could even laugh Taemin took him in his mouth. </p>
<p>The older male groaned and thrust forward as he clawed at the wall behind him. He looked down at Taemin and his face just made him all the more excited about this. Taemin was looking up at him, deadly serious as he filled his mouth up. </p>
<p>“Nngh, Tae. That’s not… fair.” Jonghyun whimpered as he tipped his head back and it hit the wall with a thud. Taemin moaned around him and the older just thrust needily. He heard Taemin choke a little and any sound from the younger was amazing right now. </p>
<p>The younger pulled back a bit and readjusted himself, his mouth sucking Jonghyun’s length in so beautifully the older nearly started crying. </p>
<p>In fact, he did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn it, just get inside me.” Taemin begged needily. </p>
<p>Jonghyun picked his head back up, half standing up and half using the wall for support. He looked down at Taemin who had removed his own clothing. How, Jonghyun had no idea. </p>
<p>The younger had his hand behind him, fingers inside, having apparently been prepping himself. He pulled Jonghyun’s arm so he fell down into him and nearly dragged him over to the messy nest Jonghyun owned, except Jonghyun willingly went with him. </p>
<p>Taemin then scrambled around in a drawer near the bed to find protection. </p>
<p>Once he had and Jonghyun was ready Taemin just shoved him down into the nest so he was on his back and then filled himself with his lover. </p>
<p>The older male smiled and reached up to touch Taemin’s pained face. “Do you need a minute?” he asked softly and wiped away a stray tear. </p>
<p>Taemin just huffed as he slowly sank down little by little, moaning quietly as Jonghyun filled him up. “We don’t… have a minute. I bet they’re all… waiting for us.” </p>
<p>The kitsune underneath nodded and as Taemin pulled back up, he thrust upwards to meet him and the two let out a blissful cry at the feeling. </p>
<p>“So good, Tae.” </p>
<p>“Mmhmm,” Taemin moaned and shut his eyes at the pleasure, his mouth hanging open slightly. </p>
<p>Jonghyun caved again to his desire and just flipped them over, and began thrusting into Taemin repeatedly. He grabbed the now shorter hair, and Taemin hissed at the feeling but bucked his hips back against Jonghyun to let him know he enjoyed it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonghyun snickered and looked at his little rabbit losing control underneath him, “What happened to, ‘We don’t have time to go all the way?” </p>
<p>“Mmmh… Shut, up, Jonghyun- Ahh! It’s your damn fault!” Taemin mewled as grabbed the older around his neck and wrapped his legs around his lower back. </p>
<p>Jonghyun nearly fell forward at the force and strength but managed to pull back enough before Taemin caused them to fall into his nest. </p>
<p>Jonghyun snarled at the feel of Taemin’s own hard length in between them now and felt… that he was rather close.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other side of the door, Sophie was just as red as her hair and turned to Jinki and the others who had come to check on the pair. </p>
<p>They had an idea of what might have happened for them to take so long, but… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn it, just get inside me.” </p>
<p>“So good, Tae.”</p>
<p>“Mmhmm,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They could all hear… </p>
<p>She quickly made a soundproof bubble around Jonghyun’s room and they all quickly turned on their heels to walk away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so proud of Taemin,” Jaehoon whispered with tears in his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“JAEHOON!” Jinki groaned as they walked down the hallway to the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taemin nearly wanted the earth to open up and swallow him at the fact he heard everyone outside, but it seemed Jonghyun didn’t care and the way he was thrusting into him… Screw it. Taemin didn’t care either! He moaned and whimpered that he was close to which Jonghyun agreed he himself was too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah… ahh… finish... Jonghyun.” Taemin begged in a jumble of words as he couldn’t take the pleasure anymore. </p>
<p>The older male moved Taemin’s hair that was sticking to his forehead and leaned down to kiss it. As he did Taemin whimpered, pulled himself up using Jonghyun’s neck, and sunk his teeth into it. The doctor gasped but then felt Taemin cry out, releasing and as he did so he grabbed around the older even tighter, only to then flop back down onto the arranged mess underneath them. </p>
<p>Jonghyun smiled lovingly at Taemin who attempted to continue to let Jonghyun finish too. The kitsune-male thrust a few more times into Taemin and climaxed shortly after him. </p>
<p>He felt warm wetness fall down his neck and red dripped onto Taemin’s tired body. </p>
<p>The younger looked up as it dropped onto him and he exhaustedly leaned up to lick and heal the wound he made on Jonghyun’s neck. </p>
<p>He wasn’t careful and had actually made a deeper wound than he meant to, he apologised but Jonghyun said it was fine, that it was all worth it… He laid down next to Taemin and they both stayed still, just breathing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to get dressed.” Taemin groaned after a few minutes of laying there, completely exhausted. He looked over and Jonghyun was slowly standing up and held a hand out for Taemin. The vampire smiled and took it. </p>
<p>He was pulled towards the bathroom and they washed one another in the shower together. They played around with the soapy bubbles until Taemin got one in his eye and then declared he disliked soap now. </p>
<p>It made Jonghyun laugh loudly and then they kissed one another softly as the water washed the now-hated bubbles down the drain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were drying themselves and Taemin stared at his suit and turned to Jonghyun to ask him if he thought it would suit him. Jonghyun had on an all-white suit with a creamy orange tie, accompanied by an army-style white cap. </p>
<p>Taemin nearly drooled and threw his towel off to lunge for Jonghyun, but he thought then he’d be the one who was thirsty all along… </p>
<p>Plus, they had both made everyone really late as it was… </p>
<p>Taemin put his shirt on and then the suit and held his arms out at the sides to see what Jonghyun thought of it. </p>
<p>He had a tight-fit blood red suit with black and gold buckles and buttons, mimicking an army officer of some sort. </p>
<p>As well as a red tie that matched the suit also. </p>
<p>The trousers were just as white as Jonghyun’s suit and he too had a cap like the older, except it was red and had a black crown made of thorns literally built into it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe Kibum, Crina and Solis had gone too far… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taemin laughed as Jonghyun gawked at him and he turned to the mirror with a smirk… </p>
<p>Or maybe they hadn’t. He was a Prince after all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watched the red fabric move as he did and his eyes turned red. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s time to destroy the people who want to hurt my friends, my family and… <em>my </em>Jonghyun.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Stronghold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I promise you it will get to this awaited confrontation, we have our characters suited up and ready! They are prepared for this showdown... and I was going to write it... but then my muse said otherwise, and decided this was actually the perfect time to do this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice of you to finally join us,” Jinki exclaimed, not even looking at Jonghyun and Taemin who walked out of the doors of the large house together, just sensing they were there.</p>
<p>Taemin smiled a little awkwardly, remembering again that everyone knew what went down not so long ago.</p>
<p>Jonghyun just hummed and helped calm the hounds down that were jumping up and wanting to greet him again.</p>
<p>Jonghyun transformed into his true-form so he could make them happy.</p>
<p>“We thought it would be best to let you say goodbye to the others if we were outside, Master Jonghyun.” Woomin chirped up as the hound looked at everyone who was just staring at the male. Jonghyun ran a little and the hounds all barked in approval as he nearly wiped them all out with his tails. He made little yaps and Taemin just sighed in joy seeing it.</p>
<p>Jaehoon popped up out of nowhere, in his new blue suit, in front of Taemin and turned back to everyone in anger. “Don’t make them feeling guilty about being in love, Jinki.” </p>
<p>Kibum tutted at the King and brushed some dried dirt off of his pink suit. “There’s being in love, and there is making us late! We have a time frame!” he added, obviously annoyed. </p>
<p>Taemin just smirked in some sort of private mental victory towards the half-blood, it kept him from getting angry at the others.</p>
<p>“A time frame?” Youngjae questioned and the half-blood fell quiet and turned to Minho in panic.</p>
<p>Minho quickly cleared his throat to back his lover up, “Yes, I doubt the enemy will happily just wait on our arrival. They’ll come here in the end. So… Shall we be heading off soon?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sophie shoved her bag of clothing into her fiancé’s stronger arms and walked over to her fellow doctor and stroked his soft fur. He shook his huge body and he fluffed up. The witch laughed and then calmed down when he turned back to his human form to talk to her properly.</p>
<p>Of course, the hounds whined at this. </p>
<p>“Jonghyun. Will you help me and Minho teleport us all? If he does it alone, I’m sure he won’t have enough energy left to even fight.” </p>
<p>The vampire in question snorted, “Of course I will!”</p>
<p>Minho then laughed at Sophie’s request. He could teleport these much.</p>
<p>“Maybe she has a point. I’d rather you not be zapped of energy and die on me.” Kibum muttered and just looked at Minho worried.</p>
<p>The younger male swallowed and just pulled the pink-haired half-blood into a hug. Kibum’s eyes widened but then he just smiled into the embrace. </p>
<p>Jonghyun smiled at them and nodded, “I can teleport you all in fact. No offence, but teleporting me will be a mission now I’m not just human.” He then rubbed his hands together and a sudden tail that appeared seemed to wag in excitement. “Haven’t done anything like this in a while.” </p>
<p>Taemin stared at his backside, tilting his head in awe. He stroked Jonghyun’s arm and licked his lips, “Wow, what else can you pop out of nowhere?” </p>
<p>“Taemin!” Jonghyun groaned and the vampire just shrugged with an amused expression.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Crina and Solis quickly ran over and were wearing more nature-based clothing.</p>
<p>“Are we all ready?” Solis asked as she stretched, warming up to probably set something on fire.</p>
<p>“Wait!” Crina sighed and pulled the headband Solis had tried to force on him and placed it on his head. Solis’s face lit up and she squealed in delight, wrapping her arms around the male and squeezing his air out his lungs.</p>
<p>Aw Crina! You look amazing!”<br/><br/></p>
<p>The green-haired fairy just huffed and mumbled as the fiery woman just nuzzled him.</p>
<p>Jinki looked around and saw everyone was present. “I think we’re ready, unless, of course, anyone else wants to… be alone for a while?”</p>
<p>Taemin rolled his eyes at the dig and then turned to the sector leader, “Nah, I had my fill.”</p>
<p>Jinki choked and even Taesun chuckled at that across the field. </p>
<p>“Taemin… please.” Jonghyun muttered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora suddenly leapt over to Jonghyun and reminded him to secure their home before he teleported everyone.</p>
<p>“Ah yes,” he whispered in thanks to her and suddenly the light blue aqua orbs that had been sometimes present, all came together and made a sort of dome around the mansion. </p>
<p>Aurora and Woomin then both turned the same shade as when Aurora had guarded the forest before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want some of that!” one of the werewolves joked in laughter as the hounds then shone brightly with a protective spell on them. </p>
<p>Taesun just sighed at the werewolf in his pack. He hadn’t said much but he was happy to have his pack here with him… He was just worried about what awaited them.</p>
<p>“In case.” Jonghyun only said and the two hounds nodded in agreement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that for?” Taemin asked quietly as everyone then huddled together when Jonghyun directed them with his hand. </p>
<p>“The sun will start to set in a few hours, and although it isn’t a full moon… it’s just to protect them from the hellhounds effects during battle. They can turn into them in certain situations or conditions… I’m not going to let that happen.” </p>
<p>Taemin smiled gently and felt like he had to assure his lover, “But… it won’t be a full moon.” </p>
<p>The auburn-haired male just smiled and held his hand out for Taemin once more in response, and when the vampire took it he guided him into the centre.</p>
<p>Kibum looked as a few people went to speak, “I swear, if one more person asks if we’re ready, I’m going to bed.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonghyun just chuckled and his eyes went orange and instantly their surroundings warped and changed. They watched the hounds that were standing by, seeing Jonghyun off, change to a nearly while blinding light and then turn into white walls and wooden pews.</p>
<p>Minho looked around, whilst a few of the others nearly stumbled over at the feeling of being transported. </p>
<p>One of the female werewolves held onto one of the benches and looked like she was going green.</p>
<p>Jaehoon, who was also used to being teleported, studied the interior of the building they were inside. There were wooden beams on the ceiling and stained glass windows. The sun made the various colours shine inside and as everyone looked at their surroundings they all turned to Jonghyun. </p>
<p>“Why are we in a church?” Sophie asked, breaking the silence.</p>
<p>Everyone who had a hat quickly took it off in respect.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Jonghyun walked over to the open doors closing them and turned to face her, “So we’re out of harm’s way. This is our stronghold.” </p>
<p>Jaehoon clapped his hands uncharacteristically, “Ooh, are we going to pray?” </p>
<p>Youngjae just sighed at this past love-interest rival. Did his ex really… deal with this guy?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurora and Woomin wandered around and then followed Jonghyun closely. </p>
<p>The kitsune-male smiled, “Oh, and I think Kibum wanted to show you something, Sophie.” </p>
<p>The pink-haired half-blood grinned merrily and dragged Sophie by the arm out to one of the backrooms.</p>
<p>“Wait… hey, Kibum!” Sophie yelled as Kibum grabbed the clothing bag off Jinki, who waved Sophie off as she was submitted to Kibum’s antics. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Taemin asked as a few of the others looked just as confused as he was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jinki walked up towards the altar and turned on his heel to face them all with a smile, </p>
<p>“A wedding.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The vampire prince let out the biggest shriek in excitement. “Today?! Right now?! Oh my gosh!” </p>
<p>Taemin then bounced up and down on the spot and even Taesun looked at him in worry. Taesun stepped over to his brother, and Taemin looked like he was going to burst. “You okay there?” he asked.</p>
<p>Suddenly the vampire’s eyes turned so yellow the werewolf nearly squinted. </p>
<p>“Ah! I’ve been waiting for them to get married for so long! Well, not that long, but it’s felt too damn long! Finally! I can be an uncle and they can be all cute and live married life! They’re literally my biggest ship!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho cleared his throat.</p>
<p>Taemin turned to him and showed him a thumbs down, “Nah, then it’s my mum and dad.” </p>
<p>Minho shrugged and agreed, “That’s fair I suppose. Then who?” </p>
<p>The vampire smirked, “Me and Jonghyun.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” they heard Kibum yell from wherever he had gone, obviously having heard them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonghyun just chuckled and then nodded to himself. </p>
<p>“Okay, so we’re going to need to have Jinki’s family on the right here, and Sophie’s on the left.”</p>
<p>He turned to the werewolves and made eye contact with Youngjae, “Would you rather sit near the vampires or witches?” </p>
<p>Crina folded his arms as Solis cooed over him wearing the headband, “What witches?” he asked, excited but not wanting to show it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly there was a knock on the large church doors.</p>
<p>“Just on time.” Jinki grinned and practically ran down the aisle to the doors and opened them excitedly. He greeted the men and women that entered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, witches obviously. Vampires… aren’t our cup of tea most of the time as you know.” Youngjae said kindly and the other pack members agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where is my daughter?” A woman snapped. Her hair was red, but a lot lighter than Sophie’s and she stomped passed Jinki like he was nothing. The vampire sighed. </p>
<p>“Wait, he knows her family?” Minho gasped. </p>
<p>Another woman laughed at the comment as she walked in, “He’s marrying my niece, of course, he does.” </p>
<p>Jonghyun chuckled at them all, “Okay, so they’re not all witches but they’re from the lineage.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you laughing at? What are those?” A man questioned Jonghyun and touched his ears. “Attires as such are disrespectful in a place of worship.” </p>
<p>Taemin snarled at the comment as Jonghyun quickly made his ears and tail vanish.</p>
<p>The auburn-haired male smiled, “Apologies.” </p>
<p>“Don’t apologise for that!” Taemin yelled in annoyance and Jinki quickly held a hand over Taemin’s mouth and dragged him up the aisle to stop him lunging for Sophie’s family. </p>
<p>Youngjae sighed, “Actually, I’d rather sit on Jinki’s side.” He and his pack took their seats and glared over at the non-magical witch family.</p>
<p>Woomin stepped forward but Aurora nudged him back to the wolf pack to join them, to not get involved. Their Master could handle that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A man with a dark orange moustache and thinning hair humphed and turned around to look at the building and then turned to Jinki. “What a tacky church, and a tacky suit, Jinki. You know who you’re marrying right? My daughter, not a local village girl. She is a doctor.” </p>
<p>Solis’s smile as she held onto Crina dropped, and she nearly dived for the man. Taemin wiggled in Jinki’s grasp and broke free, the older male panicked and put them both to sleep.</p>
<p>Jonghyun turned and ran over to catch Solis.</p>
<p>Crina squeaked as he helped carry her over to Jinki’s side of the pews and laid her down. He was equally pissed too, they made that suit with Kibum! Just who were Sophie’s family, why were they acting so entitled?</p>
<p>The dark-haired vampire handed Taemin to Jonghyun and stepped over to the man, “<em>Work </em>has caused a few issues. The original venue you picked out for us… isn’t available right now. And our schedules will be full in a few hours, unfortunately, and you know Sophie, she wants to get things done.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to talk to her and see if she’s really okay with this venue. I’m sure I just saw a rat. Rowan, honey, hold my purse.” Sophie’s mother practically hissed as she shoved her handbag at her husband and walked off towards the backroom.</p>
<p>“Yes, Jade.” Rowan smiled at her and then his face went back to a judging expression as he wiped the dust off of his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jinki turned to Jonghyun and sighed a little. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonghyun was the only man in Sophie’s life who knew her before him and he hoped Jonghyun had at least met her family before and knew how to deal with them… because he was at his wit’s end.<br/>When he and Sophie dropped off the wedding invitation to her family, Sophie had yawped at them and shut them up, but without the feisty red-head or even Kibum there right now to shut them up, it was painful to try and please them. </p>
<p>He knew they didn’t even like him as well, they saw Jinki as nothing until Sophie mentioned he was rich. Not that it mattered to her, but her family were amused for a while knowing that.</p>
<p>Of course, he was wealthy, he’d been alive for a while.</p>
<p>But obviously, that wasn’t good enough for them anymore. He had no idea how to please them, but he’d be damned if it would stop him marrying the woman he loved so deeply.<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Ah yes, Jonghyun. I remember you.” Jade muttered as she walked passed him on her way and Jinki nearly cried in happiness that they at least knew him, he prayed it was enough for the kitsune to step in. He thought it ironic he was practically praying in a church now. </p>
<p>“I thought you, a much better choice for Sophie.”</p>
<p>Jinki just sat down on the altar step in defeat. </p>
<p>Jonghyun smiled at Jade and clasped his hands together. “Too bad I’m gay, right?” he whispered with a smile.</p>
<p>Jade choked and her face went red in anger before she just stormed off to her daughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jinki held back laughter as Jonghyun turned to him amused knowing he heard it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kitsune turned to the rest of Sophie’s family, “You know, we do have a King here with us, attending the wedding. Jinki’s best-friend in fact.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A Royal?!” Some of Sophie’s family that was seated piped up and all looked over...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehoon was in shock at how such a nice lady like Sophie came from this family, she was so humble compared… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“A Royal?!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“King Jaehoon,” Jonghyun added as a matter-of-factly to the snobbish family. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When his name was mentioned, Jaehoon grinned as if he’d practised it for this situation a million times and bowed to the Witch family. He then dragged the sector leader to his feet and slung an arm around Jinki in support.<br/><br/></p>
<p>As if he was going to let them talk his best friend down!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonghyun quickly went around the interior of the building and checked everyone else was okay and calm. He woke the angry individuals back up so they could look over and see it was being handled.</p>
<p>Taemin watched Jaehoon spout nonsense about how he and Jinki once got chased by a bull, but the sector leader protected him. The vampire sat up and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doors opened and in walked Minwoo and Sumi from the Head Vampire Sector. Even more back-up!</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” Kibum yelled and Sophie turned her head in wonder. </p>
<p>“Taemin just said something absolutely rude. I swear, that boy! How dare he not have me and Minho higher on his ship list,” the pink-haired male huffed and then looked around the room. </p>
<p>Sophie groaned. “Kibum, seriously, why have you dragged me back here? You know I can just do something horrible to you and make my way back, right?” she threatened with her witchy powers.</p>
<p>“Yes yes, but before you do that…” the half-blood sang as he pulled the bag from a bench he had placed it on when he burst into the tiny room. He found a comfy stool and made Sophie sit on it. “It’s best if you are sat.”</p>
<p>The female doctor looked at the bag, “Why…? Is there a dead body in there?”</p>
<p>The half-blood chuckled and shook his head at the question, “Of course not.”</p>
<p>The redhead scowled, “Well, there will be if you don’t give me answers.”</p>
<p>“Impatient much! It took time to make this so I need to be delicate with it,” Kibum muttered as Sophie seemed so ungrateful. </p>
<p>Yes, sure, she didn’t know what was going on but, still, gosh this male was causing her more stress by not telling her something sooner. Dragging her off without explanation irked her.</p>
<p>Then the white ruffle-material emerged from the bag as Kibum carefully pulled it out. </p>
<p>Sophie tilted her head and watched as the half-blood grinned at her. Once the fact it was a gown was made clear to the red-head as Kibum held it up to show her, the doctor’s eyes watered up instantly. “But… that’s… a….”</p>
<p>Kibum nodded with the biggest grin ever, bigger than the one moments ago and Sophie just squealed in happiness and couldn’t contain herself. She shook violently in excitement and stood up. “Oh my gosh, it’s so pretty Kibum! A wedding dress!” </p>
<p>Kibum just stayed standing there in silence as he presented it to her. “It looks so beautiful! There’s flower detail, just like Jinki’s suit!” </p>
<p>“Indeed.” the half-blood said with a small smile now as Sophie’s expression changed to one of realisation of what actually was happening, and why they were in a church. </p>
<p>“It also has a lace fastening at the back, it’s off the shoulder because I am not having you walk down the aisle without showing off these features, hm?” the male winked in a suggestive manner as he tried to maintain his beauty guru vibe as Sophie slowly sat back down onto the stool.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Walking down the aisle.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She suddenly felt woozy and sat back down onto the stool. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kibum panicked and put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, “No no no, you’re not getting nervous okay? Let’s put it on, we need to do your hair and make-up. Wait. Where the shit is Solis? She said she’d help me, damn it. Maybe, I rushed off too quickly. <em>Or </em>Crina distracted her ass.” </p>
<p>As Sophie started breathing heavily, Kibum’s eyes flashed blue for a second, but the sound of footsteps drew his attention away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do I hear wedding bells?” A voice chimed and the door to the small room opened and closed. </p>
<p>Kibum and Sophie glanced over to see Yejun. Her black hair was in a bun and she wore a yellow suit. The stem lowered her sunglasses so that her purple eyes could take Sophie in. </p>
<p>Yejun swallowed as the Witch looked at her; frozen and scared. </p>
<p>“Oh, honey. Look at you, you look delicious…” the Stem sighed, “<em>Sorry, not a meal</em>…  I mean…  you look scared to death! Did she do the thing, Kibum?” </p>
<p>The half-blood moved away from Sophie and just sighed and nodded in response as Yejun snapped her head towards him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t marry Jinki right <em>now</em>, what the heck! Are you all crazy?!” Sophie groaned and started breathing in and out very quickly. </p>
<p>“Oh my, she’s panicking.” The Stem exclaimed as she grabbed a takeaway coffee cup and sipped from it. </p>
<p>Kibum squealed at that, “No! Sophie, listen to me! Your man is out there, ready to do this. He at least wants to have this with you, before we all go ripping organs out of the fools that are still following Kangdae’s plan.” </p>
<p>Sophie just blubbered out random sounds in an attempt to speak. Her mind was a vast worry of different factors. </p>
<p>Weren’t they all going to fight soon? What was happening? </p>
<p>But at the same time, she felt so pleased that her lover wanted to do this. She felt so loved. </p>
<p>However, was he crazy?! That vampire just doing something nuts like this! Of course, she was going to panic. Marrying Jinki… That was scary in itself! Yes, she wanted to, but, what if something happened? Everyone would have their guard down! </p>
<p>She looked at Kibum who was just searching her face for anything other than being frozen stiff.</p>
<p>The black-haired vampire smirked and then turned to Sophie, “If you don’t marry him, I will.” </p>
<p>The redheaded witch suddenly turned to Yejun, stood up and snarled as she yanked her by her suit collar, and down, right into her face, “Back the hell off my man, you bitch! I’m the only one marrying him. And. That. Is. <em>Final</em>.”</p>
<p>Kibum whistled awkwardly, but Yejun glanced over at him and winked.</p>
<p>“There we go, she’s all fixed!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sophie was breathing heavily and then as Yejun sauntered over to the middle of the room, she pulled a bag out of thin air it seemed and smirked. “So, what make-up would you like, Bridezilla?” </p>
<p>Kibum nearly grabbed Sophie to hold her back but the redhead’s eyes lit up and excitedly she bounced over towards the Stem who showed her an idea she had. </p>
<p>“Ooh, I love this colour!” Sophie had exclaimed and started looking through the different shades of lipstick in the bag. </p>
<p>The dark-haired stem grinned happily and threw her coffee cup towards the half-blood. Kibum’s happy expression suddenly vanished. </p>
<p>“Let’s get star-” Yejun began but was met with the cardboard cup she had thrown, pelted back at her head. She nearly hissed in anger and her eyes flashed red for a second as Kibum marched over. </p>
<p>“First of all, Yejun, don’t throw your litter at me, when did I become the trash bin?” the half-blood yelled angrily, his eyes also red. </p>
<p>Sophie just smiled a little at the fact they were all so alike, angry, sassy, got what they wanted and was definitely not to be messed with. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Second… Since Solis is off probably doing heck knows what to Crina’s nether region, I’ll have to find some flowers for you another way!”</p>
<p>The witch chuckled, “Kibum, I don’t think Solis or Crina are entirely aware of their feelings towards one another.” </p>
<p>“Well, they need to be, damn! Also, I have to deal with my bloody Stem by myself now.” </p>
<p>“You’re welcome?” Yejun scowled at the fact Kibum was annoyed at her. Yes, she understood but she genuinely wanted to help him and this was his thanks. He was lucky she even turned up. Not that she was going to be here already or anything… </p>
<p>She humphed and Kibum sighed, “Thank you though, I forgot to bring make-up for this.” </p>
<p>Yejun just glared at him. “No thanks for the venue? Setting this all up?” </p>
<p>“What?” Sophie squeaked in question. </p>
<p>Yejun awkwardly looked away, “Jinki entrusted me with this task, to find somewhere you can get married. About before… It was just to get you to snap out of the jitters… but you are, truly, very lucky to have him.” </p>
<p>Sophie nodded in knowing. </p>
<p>Kibum nearly laughed at the fact he even flirted with Jinki as a joke a long while ago it felt like now… Still, he wouldn’t pass up an offer from that vampire- <br/><em>No</em>, bad Kibum, stop finding so many men attractive. He was loyal to Minho and he was honestly way hotter. That damn personality as well. </p>
<p>He looked at his hand and saw there wasn’t the engagement ring, he panicked but then remembered he asked Minho to keep it safe so he didn’t ruin such an amazing gift. The vampire was fine with the request as they would definitely get these outfits wrecked with guts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stem helped Sophie with adjustments and Kibum stepped in to have it sit right. He then began to do the corset and Sophie nearly lost all oxygen in her lungs and begged him to make it looser. </p>
<p>Yejun awkwardly spoke to Sophie as the redhead pulled her dress on. “I thought I’d be able to be in your shoes, with… <em>someone</em>. I thought they were important to me, but it turned out I was being manipulated…  However, this isn’t about me and I realised way too late what I missed out on. So, let’s get you ready!”</p>
<p>Sophie sadly smiled and thanked Yejun for her help. </p>
<p>Kibum snickered. They were getting her ready alright. “We’re going to make Jinki want to slam you before you’ve both even said ‘I do’!” he nearly growled. </p>
<p>Sophie’s face went red and she nearly collapsed back into her seat. </p>
<p>“Watch the dress!” Kibum panicked and hoisted her back up. </p>
<p>“Kibum!” the doctor hissed and grabbed a random religious magazine to fan herself with. </p>
<p>Yejun smirked and started on the make-up. At least it would hide how red Sophie’s face was getting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were adding another veil - Sophie hadn’t felt the previous one was right - when there was a knock on the door. Kibum and Yejun both called whoever it was to come in (as long as it wasn’t Jinki). </p>
<p>Sophie was checking herself out in the mirror at a vanity desk that they only spotted later on, and in the mirror, she saw her mother step into the room. She tried not to frown, but she could already guess why she was here. She subconsciously covered her chest. </p>
<p>Yejun and Kibum glanced at one another, they silently nodded realising this wasn’t going to be pretty.</p>
<p>“Mother…” Sophie began as the woman dramatically pulled a handkerchief from a pocket somewhere on her person and started dabbing the inner corners of her eyes. </p>
<p>Sophie stood up and turned around to face her, the woman blubbering up and shaking her head. </p>
<p>“You look lovely, my sweet girl. But why are you marrying-” </p>
<p>“Don’t.” Sophie just said and held an arm out, now wanting to hear any of it. </p>
<p>Kibum looked between them and Yejun made her way over to the half-blood, standing beside him. </p>
<p>“He’s not worth someone as amazing as you Sophie! You deserve better than him. Jonghyun for example-” </p>
<p>Kibum nearly laughed but he cleared his throat in attempts to cover it up and faked a cough. The woman nearly glared at him, but she quickly faced her daughter again. </p>
<p>“And this venue too, it’s not anything I imagined for my daughter!” </p>
<p>Yejun nearly lost all sanity, she had done weeks of preparation and planning for this and this woman who hadn’t even introduced herself and marched in declaring her daughter should marry someone else... was dissing the venue? </p>
<p>That was it. </p>
<p>She stepped forward but Sophie seemed to have already done so. </p>
<p>She walked over with a seething frown. </p>
<p>“JONGHYUN IS GAY!” she screamed and her voice nearly cracked at the end from the level of anger present in it. She was certain that whatever enemy was approaching them as time ticked on, definitely knew of the Kitsune’s sexuality now nevermind their location. </p>
<p>She continued before her mother could say another word, “All my life you just pushed me here and there, where you wanted me, and I happily went along with it! I didn’t even want to do half of the crap you put me through! I’m not a doll and I deserve to have my own choices in life. I <em>heavily </em>doubt it, but if I end up regret marrying that man in there that I <em>adore </em>so much,” a finger pointed out towards the main part of the building, “then let me make that choice!”</p>
<p>Yejun and Kibum nodded in approval, holding themselves back from just snapping Sophie’s parents’ neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman just laughed loudly and began snickering. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s funny? Your daughter just handed your ass to you.” Kibum grunted in dislike that the woman was sniggering away, and the fact Sophie’s make-up was getting ruined through hot tears streaming down her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Permission to kill her?” Yejun queried in a whisper and Kibum shrugged. </p>
<p>“I don’t give a shit for people like that, but Sophie would most likely end your life shortly after. It’s her Mother you crazy woman.” </p>
<p>The long-haired vampire scoffed, “Like you wouldn’t.” </p>
<p>“I definitely want to. I bet Jinki wants to - deeply.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kibum!” Jinki yelled from the other room and the half-blood and his Stem smirked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sophie’s mother, Jade, had devised a plan for her short trip to the room. “There’s time to save this disaster. We can find someone much more suited, ah, not a vampire for one. As you’re not married, you’re still <em>pure</em>-” </p>
<p>Sophie just laughed loudly, almost mimicking her Mother’s laughter of victory from moments earlier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ve had sex.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yejun’s eyes widened and she crossed her arms, “Wow…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kibum blinked and smiled in disbelief, “Come again?”  </p>
<p>“My darling and I had a passionate night of fun,” Sophie just winked and Kibum’s jaw dropped. </p>
<p>“Urm… excuse me, where was I? I missed this?! Sophie what the hell!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The redhead shrugged, “Well, now you all know. So can I go marry him for heaven’s sake?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade had practically fainted and they just dragged her and propped her up against something comfortable. “We’ll quickly take her to your dad or something when we’re done. We need to fix your make-up now... Jinki!” Yejun yelled the name and Sophie watched as Yejun heard a reply, but her own ears obviously didn’t catch anything. “Give us ten minutes and you can have your bride.” </p>
<p>Kibum laughed at something and Sophie smiled a little. “What did he say?” </p>
<p>The half-blood sighed and tried not to laugh again. “He said he can’t wait to have you and then said ‘I mean as my wife of course.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>Sophie’s face went red even through the make-up…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>